


Born From Chaos

by Aryillia



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 345,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryillia/pseuds/Aryillia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The land steeped in chaos, ambitious men strive to take it for their own. Beside them are warriors born from the ashes of war.<br/>The story mainly focuses on Wei. It will mostly revolve around Dynasty Warriors 8 but some historical references will be made too. Features an OC/Xiahou Dun pairing. Rated M for language and sexual references.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Lately I have been playing a lot of Dynasty Warriors. I'm a big fan of the series and thought I'd try my hand at writing a fanfiction. This is based mostly on the story from Dynasty Warriors 8 but I will reference the historical story as well. This is mostly going to focus on the Hypothetical story of Wei.  
> Reviews are always welcomed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I redid chapter one to try to fix some of the errors. I also added a little bit of text to make it flow a little better. I would like to fix all of the old chapters eventually but my focus will be on finishing the story first, so it might be a while before I can do an update like this again.

"You are Yue Jin right?" Yue Jin's head snapped up at the mention of his name, instantly pulled out of his ruminations. He looked to the man who had spoke to him curiously. He was taller than him. Jin had to crane his neck up slightly to look at him. After a few moments, realization dawned on him that he was asked a question. Jin quickly stammered out a yes in response. The man gave him a big smile and nodded. 

"I'm Li Dian," he replied, looking away from Jin to the villagers, watching them go about their day. 

"The closer we get to Hu Lao, the more you can see the effects of Dong Zhuo's tyranny," Dian continued. The smile he wore had shifted into a deep frown.

Jin followed Dian's gaze to the villagers. He had been so absorbed in his own thoughts, he hadn't noticed the desolate state the village was in. There were no merchants peddling their wares in the streets. The villagers that were around wore ill fitting rags for clothing. The children did not play. They sat listlessly off to the side, huddled together. Their sunken bodies served as evidence that they were starving. 

"That's why we are doing this right? Joining forces to take down that swine and bring peace back to the land," Dian said, returning his gaze to Jin. Jin nodded as his eyes remained glued to the bleak scene laid out before him.  
"So," Dian said in a cheerful tone, wanting to shift the topic from the depressing scene around them. There was nothing to be gained by lamenting on something that you could not change at the moment. When they went to Hu Lao to join with the rest of the allied forces, he would keep this vision in mind and make sure that Dong Zhuo and his forces paid in full for such atrocities. 

"You must be pretty good to be personally picked by, Master Xiahou Dun." 

Jin turned to look at Li Dian. Once again, he was forced to tilt his head upwards to properly look at him. Jin suddenly began to feel very self conscious about his height. What if everyone in the coalition was taller than him? Would he be the shortest person there? He was shorter than most of the men he trained with and it always made him feel inferior. To compensate for his short stature, he would train harder than everyone else. He wanted to prove to himself and others that he was as worthy a warrior as anyone else. Even though he has become an skilled warrior, his concerns about his height would rear its ugly head and gnaw away at his confidence. Did he truly deserve to be here? Was he really good enough to be here? What if he was the shortest warrior under Lord Cao Cao's command? Would anyone take him seriously? These doubts flooded his mind. His anxiety became clearly visible on his face. Li Dian frowned, noticing the change in expression.

"Something wrong, Yue Jin?" Jin quickly shook his head no, not wanting to share his fear with a man he barely knew. Dian studied his face for a few moments before looking away, returning his eyes back to the villagers.  
"Do you know anything about Lord Cao Cao? Or Master Xiahou Dun?" he asked. 

"I have heard a few stories," Jin replied. "Lord Cao Cao is a Chancellor of the Han. They gained fame for their efforts in the Yellow Turban Rebellion. Word has it that even though this alliance is being led by Lord Yuan Shao, the plan to get everyone together like this came from Lord Cao Cao." 

"Yeah I heard that too, but that isn't exactly what I meant. I mean do you know anything about them? As people?" 

Yue Jin thought for a few moments. The only thing he had heard about either of them were their military accomplishments. 

"No," he replied.

"Well, I've done some digging and found out that Lord Cao Cao is always searching for talented people. He only employs the best of the best. If Master Xiahou Dun took the time to track us down, that means they see something in us. We are meant to be here, Yue Jin. Don't ever doubt that." 

Jin's eyes widened, stunned by his words. How could he have known the doubts he held in his heart?

"How can you possibly be so sure of that?" He asked, not able to just accept these words as fact.

"You know...," Dian began, his voice soft. "I have...well, I guess you can call them instincts. So far, they haven't been wrong." Dian let out a soft chuckle. "A few people have teased me about it. They say I am full of it. That I am an odd ball and a fraud. None of that matters to me though. I always follow my instincts. They have never steered me wrong." 

Jin's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, unsure where he was going with all of this.

"My instincts are telling me...," he continued. "That this battle to take out Dong Zhuo is the right thing to do and by doing so, it is going to change our lives." Dian turned to face Jin once more, a bright smile on his face. "I know we just met and this might sound weird, but I have a feeling we are going to be close friends."

"Your instincts are telling you this?" Jin asked, still skeptical. Dian laughed. 

"Yeah...yeah they are. So let's make a pact right now. You watch my back and I'll watch yours. Let's make a name for ourselves and rise together!" Jin stared at Dian for a few minutes in awe at how confident he was. He didn't even know Jin, yet he seemed to have complete faith in his abilities. How could this be possible? Did he really place so much faith in his instincts? It was odd to Jin, but seeing his confidence made him want to believe. He finally let a small smile emerge onto his face, feeling a little more confident thanks to Dian's words. 

"Okay, Li Dian, I'll watch your back and you watch mine." 

"Hey, we are friends now. No need to be so formal." Li Dian folding his hand over his fist and bowed to Yue Jin. Call me Mànchéng okay?" Yue Jin nodded and returned the gesture.

"And you can call me Wenqian." 

Li Dian grinned in response and opened his mouth to say speak further when the thundering sound of a horses in full gallop heading towards the village. Both men heads turned in the direction of the sound and could see two men approaching. The man in the lead looked extremely agitated and it looked as if he was saying something, but thundering of the horse's hooves and the distance made it hard to hear. The men were almost upon the village now, the villagers scattered out of the way just in time to avoid being trampled. 

One little girl, however, had been abandoned by the rest of the villagers and she was directly in the path of the oncoming riders. Jin and Dian tensed instantly. They weren't close enough. They wouldn't reach the girl before she got trampled. They watched in horror as the fast approaching horses encroached on the little girl. She stood there, staring at the rapidly approaching horses, transfixed as if she had accepted her impending doom. Just before the horse was upon the girl, something struck the side of its face. The lead horse let out a neigh and reared back, knocking its rider off before crashing into the other approaching horse. The second rider was flung from his steed upon impact. Both horse's fell to the ground in a heap, narrowly missing landing on the lead rider. The horses kicked wildly as they struggled to get to their feet. Once they managed to do so, they gallop off quickly to avoid further injury, leaving their riders behind.

Dian looked to the spot where the girl stood only to find her no longer there. He searched around for her frantically and finally found her clutching tightly to the neck of a man clad in dark blue and black armor. He couldn't see his face but he didn't need to. From the broad shoulders and the wild hair, he knew that it was Xiahou Dun. He breathed a sigh of relief at seeing the girl safe. Dun whispered something to the child and she reluctantly removed her grip from around his neck, allowing him to set her down. 

Dun turned to face the riders. His eyes narrowed, teeth and fist clenched as he watched the riders slowly get up from their previous fall. The man who was in the lead screamed at the horses yelling at them to return; a request they ignored. He then let out a frustrated yell and spat on the ground, attempting to rid his mouth of the blood and dust that had gotten in there as a result of the fall.

"THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF THAT WHORE! HOW DARE SHE INSULT ME..ME! DOES SHE NOT KNOW WHO I AM? I SWEAR I WILL K-" He was cut off by Dun's fist crashing into his chin. Once again, he was laid out on the floor, the force of the hit knocking him unconscious. 

"Tch, one hit? Fucking lightweight." Dun grumbled looking down to the unconscious man. 

"Do you know what you have done?! Who you hit?!" Dun looked up to the other man who was currently jabbing his pointer finger in Dun's direction. "This man is Lord Lao Chenglei! He is a noble who's bloodline can be traced back to the aaaaaaargh!" 

Dun grabbed the finger the man had been pointing at him and bent it back, just a few inches before breaking point. The man dropped to his knees wailing in pain.

"Ask me if I give a shit who this guy is."

"Please! Please I'm sorry I'll do anything!" The man cried, trying to pull his finger away. Dun only titled it back further until the man stopped all attempts to get away, whimpering pitifully in pain. Once he stopped squirming, Dun relieved some of the pressure slightly.

"Who is this woman he was screaming about?"

"Woman? What womaAAARRAAGH" Dun bent the finger once more threatening to break it.

"Okay okay! Her name is Lady Zhuyue. Her father is of ailing health. M-my Lord heard about the sizable fortune he has. W-whoever marries her will inherit the fortune. The problem is, she won't marry anyone who she deems unworthy. Please let go of my finger!" 

"No. What do you mean she won't marry anyone she deems unworthy? It's not like she has a choice in the matter. She marries whoever her father tells her to. That's the way of the world."  
"Her father is too ill to properly pick a suitor so she has to pick her own. Please, p-please! Let my finger go!"

"No, now keep talking." 

"S-she gives challenges to all men who wish to marry her. The challenges aren't the same either. It could be a duel, archery whatever she thinks up. My Lord asked for her hand in marriage and she challenged him to a duel.   
He lost." 

Dun grunted looking at the man still unconscious on the floor. "That's not saying much. He's pathetic." 

"He isn't the only one who has challenged her and lost. Over fifty two men have tried to win her hand and has failed."

"Hmm..." Dun stroked his chin. "Where does she live?" 

"Not far from here. I'll take you. Just please let go of my finger!" Dun released his finger and the man instantly backed away, cradling the injured digit.

"Your master nearly killed that girl over there with his recklessness." He looked to the girl and motioned for her to come closer. She hesitantly did so, grabbing Dun's hand as soon as she was by his side. With his free hand, he drew his blade and pressed the massive sword to the Chenglei's throat drawing blood. He looked down to the girl.

"You were the one he almost killed, his life is in your hands. Do you wish him dead?" The girl looked to Dun then looked to the unconscious man on the floor. After a few moments, she looked to Dun again and shook her head no.

"Hmph. As you wish." He moved the blade from Chenglei's throat and stabbed his sword into the ground. He pulled his hand from the girl and crouched down. He searched the man's body. Finding his coin pouch, he stood again and held it out to the girl. 

"I'd say he owes you for sparing his life." The girl looked to the coin pouch then to Dun, unsure if she should take it or not. Dun placed the pouch in her tiny hands. Chenglei's servant eyes widened as he had an idea of exactly how much was in that coin pouch.

"It's yours. Take it." He ruffled the girl's hair earning him a smile as she wrapped her small hands around the large pouch, holding it against her chest tightly. He returned his gaze to the servant who was sitting not far from the pair, still cradling his finger.

"Get up maggot. Lead us to this Lady Zhuyue." Dun retrieved his blade and sheathed it as Dian and Jin joined him.

"That was pretty intense," Dian said. He looked down to the unconscious man then to the servant who had just gotten to his feet. Jin picked up the rock Dun had used to hit the horse and hefted it in his hands. It was fairly heavy. He was amazed that Dun was able to throw it with enough speed and power to knock the horse off balance. 

"I thought that kid was a goner for sure," Dian continued. Dun only grunted in response, shoving the servant in the direction which he and his master had originally came from. Jin and Dian fell into step behind him.   
"Can we afford this detour?" Jin asked dropping the rock back onto the ground.

"We have time." Dun responded, not looking back to Jin. "We were a bit early getting back anyway. We can afford a side trip."

"Do you plan on asking Lady Zhuyue for her hand?"Dun scoffed at the comment.

"I plan on seeing just how good she is for myself."

"And if she is as good as she sounds, you'll ask her to join us...right?" Dian concluded. 

"That's right," Dun confirmed. "Though I have to say if the only challenge she has had are these entitled nobles, this might be a waste of our time."

"Only one way to find out!" Dian said with a grin as he and the others mounted their horses. "I gotta admit, I am kind of curious about her myself."

=#=

Chenglei awoke with a pounding headache and an aching jaw. The sun hung low in the sky, night was approaching. How long had he been out? He sat up and looked around, he was alone. His servant Ming had abandoned him. He would find him later and make him pay along with that whore who disgraced him. He groaned in pain from his aching head and jaw. He had the taste of copper in his mouth. He ran his tongue along the inside of his mouth to see where it was cut only to discover a loose tooth. He reached it and with a whimper he pulled it out. He stared at the bloody tooth in his hand in disbelief. What hit him? He couldn't remember. Perhaps he passed out from falling off the horse? No, he remembered something hitting him after he fell off the horse, but it happened so quickly he couldn't remember. 

He stood and fixed his disheveled robe which had gotten filthy as he laid upon the dust laden ground. After vainly attempting to brush the dust off of his robes, he looked around again. What a pathetic village. It was filled with run down shacks and poorly managed fields that were mostly barren. The villagers in their rags stared at him with their dirtied faces. He felt nauseous just being around them. He spotted an old man sitting not too far away from him that didn't look as dirty as the rest of the heathens and decided he would get answers from him. He walked over to the man.

"You, peasant. I demand you tell me what happened to me." The old man studied him for a few moments then shrugged. "You fell off your horse," he replied.

"Yes I know that. I mean after." The old man shrugged. Chenglei growled. 

"Where is the man who was with me?" 

The man shrugged again. "I don't know."

Chenglei went to draw his sword only to find that it was missing. Alarmed, he searched for his coin pouch only to find that missing as well. Chenglei grabbed the man by his shirt and hoisted him to his feet.  
"Who robbed me! I demand to know peasant." A younger man rushed over to the two men and pulled them apart, pushing Chenglei away.

"Father are you okay?" The old man nodded. The young man then looked to Chenglei. 

"We don't know what happened to you. We just came home from our work in the fields. We were just told that two guys came riding in and fell off their horse, nothing more. We know nothing so please leave us be." 

Chenglei spat on the ground in front of the two men then turned away. His misfortune was all the fault of that whore Zhuyue. He had lost his money, his horse and his servant. He vowed to make her pay him for the misfortune she had caused him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited chapter two to fix up mistakes and make it flow better.
> 
> Li Dian – Mànchéng  
> Yue Jin - Wenqian

The hairs on Yue Jin’s neck stood on end. Something was off. Since they had left that pitiful town behind, he couldn’t help but feel as if someone or something was following them. He pulled back on the reigns and his horse responded obediently by slowing its gallop to a trot. Jin turned in his saddle to look back down the road from whence they came. In the corner of his eye, he saw the fleeting frame of a small child duck behind a tree. Jin pulled on the reigns once more completely stopping his mount. He scratched at his head in confusion. He couldn’t be sure because it moved so fast but he swore that the figure he saw was that of a young girl. He had a feeling they were being followed, but he wouldn’t have expected the person tailing them was a young girl. Dian noticed that Jin had stopped and followed suit. He looked back to his comrade to see him staring at the empty space behind him. What was he so enamored with?

"What's up Wenqian?" Dian asked. Jin waved his hand, beckoning Dian to come closer while keeping his  
eyes glued to the tree that the girl had ducked behind.

"We are being followed. I think it is by that girl Master Dun saved in the village." Jin  
replied as Dian navigated his horse to Jin's side.

"Oh her, yeah...she's been following us since we left the town." Dian said with a laugh. "Master Dun has an admirer."

Jin finally let his eyes leave the tree to stare at Dian.

"Wait you knew this entire time?" Jin asked in surprise.

Dian gave him a nonchalant shrug.

“Well, yeah…sure. I noticed her following us when we first left. I think Master Dun knows as well but he doesn't seem to care enough to stop." 

"Why do you think she is following us?" Jin asked with a frown, allowing his eyes drift back to her hiding spot.

Dian shrugged once more.

"Like I said, I think she has a crush, or maybe she just feels safer with him. After all, Master Dun saved her. No one else in that village moved to save her."

"Shouldn't we do something? I mean, her family must be worried about her," Jin stated as his frown seemed to deepen.

If she belonged in the village, she should be there. It wasn’t safe for a girl to follow a group of men she didn’t know. Where exactly was her family? After the Dun saved her, no one went to the girl’s aide. He remembered seeing her stand in the middle of the road watching them leave. No one ran to her side to check on her. In fact, it seemed as if the villagers were putting distance between them and her. He didn’t think much of it before but the memory was at the forefront of his mind now.

"It isn't our problem." Dun cut in. He had stopped his mount and was looking back at the two men. 

"We are going to lose light soon and I don't want to be wandering around at night trying to get to  
this place. We are already a good distance away from the main road." 

Dun shifted his glance from Jin and Dian to the servant that had been leading them. He was fidgety, looking around constantly as if watching for something.

"Hey you!" Dun barked out. The sound of his voice made the servant visibly jump. His head snapped to look at the frowning visage of Dun. 

"Y-yes! my lord? Yes?" He asked, trying his best to look as calm as possible.

"What are you looking for?" Dun asked, his eye narrowing as he watched the reactions of the  
man.

"N-nothing, my lord! Your humble servant simply wanted to make sure we are going in the right direction."

"And how much further is it?"

"Not much further, my lord. We are nearly there! Yes!" The man bowed, and swallowed hard,  
hoping Dun would not question him further. Dun studied him for a few more minutes.

"Hmph...Get moving then," Dun finally said after his scrutiny couldn’t determine exactly what the servant was up to. The man bowed and hurriedly turned around to continue leading the way.

"You two," Dun called out to Jin and Dian. "Leave her be. Let's get moving." 

Jin and Dian exchanged glances then followed after Dun and the servant. Hearing the hooves of the horses on their way once more, the girl peeked from her hiding spot behind the tree. She verified that they indeed had moved on. As quickly as her little legs could move, she scrambled from behind the tree and followed after them. 

=#=

Time passed as they slowly made their way through a particularly dense copse of katsura trees. With each step they drew closer to the mountains. Soon they would have to tie their mounts up and continue on foot if they continued on their current path. 

The sun hung low in the sky. Nightfall was almost upon them and it didn't look as if they were remotely near a home. Dun was losing his patience and his gut told him something was off. He was about to voice his displeasure to the servant when the little girl darted from behind a boulder and sprinted towards them. Hearing the sudden scramble behind them, Jin and Dian halted their mounts and looked at her.

"Hey, what's going on?" Dian asked the little girl who did not stop to acknowledge him. 

She ran past Jin and Dian and headed straight to Dun. Dun who had already stopped his mount turned to face her. Finally at his side, she looked up to him, chest heaving as she tried to suck in breathes. With shaky hands she held smooth painted stones up to Dun. His face was impassive as he started down at the little girl and the stones she held up to him. Dian and Jin maneuvered their horses over to them.  
Wanting to get a closer look, Dian dismounted and went to the little girl’s side. He leaned over her to get a closer look at the stones she held in her small hands. Jin followed shortly after, his curiosity getting the better of him. The servant tried to sneak a peek at what the girl had been showing Dun, but was blocked by Jin and dared not push his way past.

"Hmm..." Dian hummed thoughtfully as he stared at the stones.

"I don't get it. Is she giving you a gift Master Dun," Jin asked as he looked up to Dun. He was surprised to see that his expression had changed into a scowl, his eyes boring not into the little girl, but the servant.

"Yeah, it's a gift,” Dun began not letting his eyes leave the servant. “She's letting us know that this maggot had been leaving a trail." 

The servant's eyes went wide with fear. He took a few steps back before turning and trying to run. He was too slow as Dun's foot collided with his back, kicking him to the floor. Dun got off his mount and stood over the servant.

"Who were you leaving a trail for?" He asked through gritted teeth. He knew something was off about the servant and that girl proved that his instincts were spot on. This man was going to pay for his deception but Dun planned on making him talk first.

"M-m-my Lord!" he managed to stutter out in his fear as he flipped over to face Dun. He pulled backward slowly, wanting to put distance between them but knowing if he moved too fast he would pay for it. "She lies! I don't know where she got those from but they aren't from me.”

The girl who had time to catch her breath ran over to the downed servant and pulled at his robes. The servant swatted at the girl, trying to get her away from him. Dun reacted. He kicked one of the servant’s hands away from the girl and unsheathed his blade. Without batting an eye, he stabbed it horizontally into the man's arm, effectively pinning it to the ground beneath. The man screamed in pain, instantly forgetting the girl and focusing his efforts on trying to pull the blade from his arm. Nonplussed by the sudden violence, the girl continued to dig into the man's robes until she found what she was looking for. Hidden in the sleeve of his other arm was a pouch half filled with similarly colored stones. She held the open pouch up to Dun for him to see. He took the pouch from the girl's hands and threw it down hard into the servant's face.

"She lies huh?" Dun growled.

"I-I'm sorry! Please, please forgive me!" The man cried, tears welling up in his eyes and his nose bleeding from the impact of the stones. Dun grabbed the hilt of his sword and jerked the blade from side to side further opening the already gaping wound in his arm. Blood gushed from the wound, further saturating the sleeves of his light brown robes. The man cried out, the tears now streaking down his cheeks and mucus pouring out of his nose and coating his lips.

"Who were you leaving the trail for?" Dun asked again. The man was sobbing much too hard to answer now. Dun growled his patience nearly at its end.

"This is pathetic. Be a man!"

"M-my Lord, please don't kill me,” he blubbered. The mucus on his lip extended and contracted as he spoke looking like a thick cloudy spider web. “I'll tell you anything you want. I'll lead you to Lady Zhuyue. Please don't kill me."

"Who was the trail for?" Dun repeated.

"I left it for my master. I hoped....hoped..." The man let out a loud sob. "That I would lead you astray and force you to have to camp. Then he would be able to find us and rescue me."

"After killing us in our sleep that is," Dian added. To this the man wailed loudly, confirming to the others that this was the plan. 

"So how far are we away from Lady Zhuyue?" Jin inquired.

"I will take you! I swear! I SWEAR! Please do not kill me!" The servant cried out.

"I know where she lives..." said the small voice of the girl barely audible over the servant’s cries. Dun looked over to her.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded her head up and down indicating that she was.

"Is it far?" She shook her head no. 

Most would think Dun mad for taking the word of a child but he did. She already showed him her intelligence despite her age and there was something about her that was special. He decided to put his faith in this strange child. Dun gave a short nod to the girl letting her know that he would follow her lead.

"Then we no longer have need for you," Dun said wrenching his blade from the man's arm. 

The man cried out at the pain of the blade being removed so forcibly. He held up his good arm using it as an ineffective shield against any incoming blows.

"No! My Lord Please no! Don't kill me." Dian grimaced. This girl had already seen too much violence. She didn’t need to see this as well. He reached for her, wanting to pull her next to him so he could shield her from what was likely to be a gruesome scene. The girl however was quick on her feet. As soon as she saw Dian move towards her, she was darting away, dashing to the other side of Dun. 

"Leave her, Mànchéng," Dun said, his piercing glare fixed on the crying man at his feet. "If she is so eager to watch, let her.” 

"But Master Dun, she's just a child. She should not witness what you are about to do. I understand you are angry, I am as well, but we shouldn't sully the mind of this poor child. It would be a disservice to her after she went out of her way to help us. Please Master Dun," Dian implored 

Dun tsked at Dian's words. "I heard tales of your powers of observation. Were they false, Mànchéng?" 

Dian's scratched the back of his head in confusion at Dun’s words. "What are you-"

"When I stabbed him the first time, did you happen to take a glance at her?" Dun asked, cutting him off.

"Uh...no...I was a bit preoccupied by you stabbing him."

"Well if your bleeding heart would have taken a minute to look at her, you would have noticed that she didn't flinch when he was stabbed. Nor did she bat an eye when I opened his wound further." 

Jin's brows rose and his mouth formed an ‘O’ shape as a realization hit him.

"The horse!" He exclaimed suddenly. 

Dian looked at him still confused. "What?"

"When she was about to get hit by the horse, before Master Dun saved her, she didn't look afraid. She didn't try to move. She just stood there. I thought maybe she was frozen in fear but now I see that it's not that," Jin explained, looking between Dian and the girl.

"This isn't the first time she's seen something like this. I'm willing to bet that in her short life she's seen a lot worse. In this age of chaos, there is no such thing as innocent," said Dun. 

At hearing Dun and Jin’s words, Dian took a look at the girl. How did he not notice before how expressionless her visage was? Taking a closer look into her eyes, he saw that they showed nothing, absolutely nothing. No happiness, no sadness just nothing. That certainly wasn't normal for a child or any adult for that matter. 

"My Lord! Please I beseech you! Do not let him kill me!" The servant said as he reached out to Dian with his good arm. He seemed to be the softer one of the group so perhaps he could get compassion from him. That was his hope anyway. 

"Kill you? When did I say I was going to kill you? You are not worthy enough to be killed by me," said Dun before Dian could even open his mouth.

"Oh thank you! Thank you for sparing me, my Lord!" He said in between sobs turning his head to look at Dun once more.

"I don't recall ever saying I was letting you go," Dun replied with a sneer as he thrust his blade into the servant's leg almost completely severing it. The man's screams pierced the air.

"You aren't worthy enough to die by my blade, but perhaps you may at least serve as a decent meal for the beasts that roam here or you'll die from lack of blood, whichever comes first. A coward like you deserves a slow death," said Dun, ignoring the man's wails as he used the portion of his robe that wasn't stained to clean his blade. Satisfied that his blade had been clean, he sheathed it and climbed back onto his horse. 

"You," Dun called out to the girl. She looked up slowly from the servant whose screams began to taper off as he slipped in to unconsciousness from the blood loss.

"Which way do we head?" She titled her head in thought then pointed her finger in the direction opposite of where they were originally heading. Dun turned his mount around while Jin and Dian returned to theirs and did the same.

"Well?" Dun said, not looking back at the girl. "Let's go." 

The girl ran towards the direction she had just pointed to. Dun nudged his horse forward, catching up to her quickly. He leaned down and scooped her up into his arms, placing her in the saddle in front of him.

"Foolish girl. It'll take forever for us to get there if you are running the whole way." The girl twisted in her seat to look up at Dun. Dun looked down at her, and for a brief moment, he believed he saw a flicker in her eyes. Something besides that soulless gaze shone through for the briefest of seconds before disappearing, making Dun wonder if he had truly seen it at all. He placed his hand onto her head and made her face forward.

"Quit gawking and lead the way...and hold on. I'm not stopping for you if you fall off." The girl did as she was told grabbing the reigns in her little hands tightly. Dun looked over to Dian and Jin.

"We need to make haste, we have wasted more than enough time here and I'd rather not spend the night in the middle of nowhere. Make sure to keep up." The two men nodded as Dun nudged his horse forward. Dian looked back to the servant, he had stilled now but he wasn't dead just yet. He could see the shallow rise and fall of his chest. The fate Dun had left him with was cruel indeed. He pondered going back to put him out of his misery but thought better of it. The man deserved no sympathy.

"Come Mànchéng, we are getting left behind," Jin stated before nudging his horse back into the copse after Dun and the girl. Dian cast one last glance to the servant before following as well.

=#=

Zhuyue opened the door to the dim room, the smell of death rushed out at her, nearly made her gag. She brought her sleeve up to her nose and coughed into it, struggling to adjust to the sickened air. She would have gladly opened a window, but knew the room's inhabitant forbade it. She lowered her sleeve and scrunched up her nose. If she approached the bed with her sleeve to her nose, she would earn its occupants ire. There was nothing to be done but to deal with the putrid air as best she could. She crossed the room to the bed sitting in the center and knelt beside it bowing her head.

"You called for me father?" 

The man did not look over to her. He no longer had the strength to do so. Opening his mouth to speak, ragged coughs ripped through his throat instead. She lifted her head and picked up the cloth from the rim of the water basin next to his bed. She dipped the cloth gingerly into the water. He didn’t like it when the cloth was too wet. She learned that lesson long ago. To ensure there wasn’t any excess water, she wringed the cloth out as much as she could. Satisfied, she gently wiped the drool that trickled down his chin after coughing. After she was done, the man attempted to speak again, his voice hoarse.

"Idiot girl." 

Zhuyue sighed. This was already off to a good start she thought to herself as she tossed the cloth back onto the rim of the basin.

"Another suitor has left. What did you do to him?" He continued.

"He was weak father. What good would come from me marrying a man that couldn't protect me? These are dangerous times father and I only foresee them getting worse." This was a lie and she knew it. Zhuyue did not feel as if she needed any man to protect her. She could handle that job on her own but this lie kept her father from marrying her off to the first idiot that had designs on her family’s wealth. She would use it for as long as she could. 

He coughed again. Zhuyue waited patiently until his fit died down and he began speaking again.

"Who are you to say a man is weak? You are but a woman. Your role is to bear children and take care of your husband." 

"I will not marry a man I do not respect," she proclaimed, staring her father defiantly in the eye. 

Foolishly, she let her true feelings slip through. This would earn his wrath; she knew it as soon as the words passed over her lips. He tried to lift his hand, wanting to strike her but not having the strength to lift it more than a few inches high. Defeated, he let his hand fall back onto the bed.

'Yes father, the days of you striking me because you do not like something I have said are long over.' She thought to herself.

"Enough of your games. I do not know what you have done to these suitors to make them run from here but I will not allow you to meddle any longer." 

He sucked in a raspy breath. Zhuyue stood and took the cup of water from his bedside. She brought it gently to his lips and titled the cup slightly, allowing some of the water to flow into his mouth. He swallowed loudly and she lowered the glass, resting it back on the side table and kneeling once again. After a few moments, he continued speaking. 

"You will be married before I leave this world girl. Since I cannot trust you to handle this, I will have to do it for you. I have had correspondences with Yuan Shao. He has agreed to take a wretch like you into his noble family. You will marry his son, Yuan Tan." 

It took all the restraint Zhuyue to not jump to her feet at that moment and adamantly protest this arrangement. She remained silent for several minutes, calming herself down and trying to ensure that her next words came across as calm and not disrespectful in anyway.

"Father, I humbly request that you reconsider this." 

"I will not. The letter finalizing the arrangement will be sent out tomorrow."

'Tomorrow? So it hasn't been sent yet. This arrangement is not set in stone?' She thought to herself, her mind assessing this information and trying to come up with a way to get out of this.

"Do not even think about trying to stop the letter from being sent girl," her father said as if reading her mind. "You have been a curse to this family since your birth. You stole the life of your mother from me and this damnable illness is punishment from the heavens for having such an unruly daughter. You will be married and finally your cursed existence will bring some semblance of honor to this family." 

Zhuyue bowed her head and stood.

"As you say, father." 

"Get out of my sight. I wish to rest." 

Zhuyue bowed once more and left the room. Once the door was completely slid closed, she balled her hand into a fist and banged it against the wall. 

"Bastard!" She growled through clenched teeth. "You'll die before making me marry the son of that pretentious maggot!"

"My lady?" called a nervous voice behind her. Zhuyue whipped around, still boiling with anger from the meeting with her father.

"What!?" She asked a bit more harshly than she intended. She stared into the freighted face of her vassal and sighed feeling bad for taking her anger out on her. 

"My apologies, Xiulan. My father brings out the worst in me." Xiulan nodded, feeling a bit more relived that her mistress had calmed down though she was sure her anger would rise once more when she delivered the news she had to.

"But I thought I told you before to stop calling me my lady. I don't see you or Xiaolian as servants," Zhuyue continued as she turned to face Xiulan, a soft smile now playing on her face. 

There was an odd expression that played on Xiulan’s face when Zhuyue mentioned the name of her sister. Zhuyue couldn’t put her finger on what it was exactly but it was out of place for the normally timid woman. Xiulan chewed at her bottom lip a bad habit she had whenever she was nervous. This was behavior was more reflective of the woman she know and the Zhuyue had dismissed the momentary inconsistency from her mind.

"I know my la-" She paused, catching herself. "Zhuyue, but last time I did so, our master was very upset."

Zhuyue scoffed and waved her hand dismissively. "When is he not upset?" She smiled at Xiulan again. "Tell me, what did you need?” 

Xiulan bit her lower lip again, and braced for her anger once more.

"We have visitors."


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean we have visitors?" 

"Um, exactly as I say, we have visitors. " Zhuyue remained quiet for a few moments, processing the information.

"They are waiting at the gate?" Zhuyue asked carefully, breaking the silence.

"N-no. They are already in the main house." Zhuyue stared at Xiulan in disbelief. This was a surprising turn of events indeed.

"How many?" She asked, deciding not to press her on why she let them in without first telling her. The fact that she interacted with them at all was amazing in its own right.

"Three."

"Nobles?" She asked, her distaste clearly shown on her face as she spoke the word.

"I don't know...I am not sure. They are wearing armor, not robes."

"Armor?" Zhuyue asked, pressing her right pointer finger against her cheek and tilting her head slightly in thought. She suddenly frowned as a thought crossed her mind.

"What color?"

"Color? Um. Mostly blue?" Zhuyue let out a sigh of relief. They weren't wearing the traditional royal colors which meant they were most likely not associated with Yuan Shao or any of the other noble houses.

"What are their names?"

Xiulan frowned. "I-I didn't get a chance to ask..." 

"So...you let men into our home without even getting their name?" Xiulan bit her bottom lip, her brow furrowing. It was a stupid mistake, she knew she should have asked their names but she got so nervous she forgot to ask. Since the incident that happened to her family three years ago, she was understandably nervous around men. Just being next to them causes fear to grip her heart. The only exception to this was her master and that was because he was so old and debilitated. He couldn't pose a threat to her if he tried. The only weapon he had now were his words which he wielded like a sword, but she was able to bear it knowing that she and her sister own their safety in part to him. 

"Did you at least ask why they were here?" Zhuyue asked, though she already knew the answer to it. She knew of Xiulan's uneasiness around men.

"Yes, about that..." She bit at her bottom lip before continuing. "I didn't let them in exactly. They arrived with Xiaolian and she let them in. I heard noises and went to see what it was and saw her there with these three men."   
Zhuyue stared at Xiulan, her face impassive as she took in this information. The silence that stretched between them made Xiulan feel more uncomfortable with each passing minute. Zhuyue finally sighed then let out a soft chuckle. 

"She ran away again? She really hates her studies doesn't she? She reminds me of myself when I was a child." 

Xiulan exhaled, relieved that Zhuyue did not get angry at all the news she just told her. Her mistress was a kind woman, much kinder than her father, but she did have a temper. Though she had never taken her anger out on them, she preferred to not be around when it went off. 

"Was Xiaolian calm around them?"This question surprised Xiulan. She was so busy dealing with her own fear, she hadn't really taken stock in how her sister was faring. She struggled to remember her sister's mannerisms. Though she couldn't be completely sure, she believed her sister was calm. She told Zhuyue the same.

"Well assuming that you remembered correctly, if Xiaolian was calm, then those men must not be quite so bad. She wouldn't interact with just anyone." She sighed. "At least I hope so. Either way, I should greet our guest. It isn't polite to keep them waiting. Please prepare the guest rooms. We must repay them for their kindness in returning little Xiaolian to us."

"Right away..." She replied, casting another glance at her mistress before going to accomplish the task assigned to her.  
______________________________________________  
Dun leaned against the wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he watched Dian attempt to strike up a conversation with the girl that led them here. When they arrived, they were greeted by a young woman with pale skin and shoulder length brown hair who resembled the little girl. He figured that it had to be a sibling as she was a bit too young to be her mother. The woman seemed understandably shocked to see the young girl surrounded by three men. Dian tried to explain the situation to the woman, but she ran off claiming that she was going to fetch her mistress Zhuyue and now they were waiting. It hadn't exactly been a long time since the woman had left, but Dun was already in a bad mood from the events earlier in the day. He hadn't met this woman yet but he was beginning to feel like she was not worth the trouble. 

"So, you live with Lady Zhuyue?" Dian asked, he was down on one knee in front of the girl so he could be at eye level with her. He gave her a warm smile but she did not return it. She looked past Dian to Dun who was staring at the door her sister had left through earlier. 

"You are related to the woman who was just here right?" Dian pressed on, his tone light and cheerful, trying to make the girl feel more comfortable. The girl remained quiet, her eyes glued to Dun. Dian sighed.

"Master Dun, why don't you try asking her something? She seems to only respond to you."

"Does it look like I am interested in helping you make a new friend?" Dun growled, not bothering to look at Dian. Dian gulped. It seemed like Dun's patience was at its end. Perhaps it would be best if he refrained from saying anything else to him for the rest of the day. For Zhuyue's sake, she better be whatever Dun is looking for. 

"Why do you want to talk to her so badly anyway, Mànchéng? Jin asked. Up until now, he had been a quiet observer. Sensing Dun's irritation, he decided to help Dian by diverting some of the attention towards him. Dian was grateful for the reprieve. He rubbed the back of his head nervously and let out a chuckle.

"Well, I know this is going to sound strange but my instincts are telling me that meeting her was more than just coincidence." He paused, trying to figure out the best way to express what he was feeling. "Coming here was the right thing to do. This is the right path and I think she is part of that path." Jin shook his head.

"I don't think I'll ever understand these instincts of yours." Dian chuckled.

"Most people don't." Dun pushed himself off the wall wary of the conversation. They watched in silence as he exited through the door Xiulan left through earlier. Just a few feet past the door a woman materialized seemingly from the shadows in front of him.

"It's rude to walk around someone else's home without permission." The woman said, her voice trying for sultry but coming out as a bit awkward as she slipped past him and closed the door behind him. The hall provided little light and her features were mostly hidden by shadow. 

"Are you Zhuyue?" Dun asked, his voice gruff and his hand resting on the hilt of his sword.

"That is a noble name sir, shouldn't you use lady in front of it?" She cooed slipping past him and moving further down the hall. He followed slowly, wary.

"I don't give respect to someone simply because they were born into wealth. If you want respect from me, you have to earn it." She stopped and turned to face him. He couldn't see her face in the shadow but he did notice that she dropped the sultry tone. 

"Follow me." Dun followed her in silence as she navigated the poorly lit corridor and lead him out into a opening which connected main house to the sleeping quarters. She stepped into the open area and motioned for Dun to follow her. She sat down on a bench and gestured for him to sit down next to her. Dun walked over and took the offered seat. Under the moonlight, he was able to finally see get a better view of her. From what Dun can see, she had smooth olive skin which the moonlight gave a soft glow. She wore no makeup on her face and she didn't need any as she held a natural beauty in her soft features. Her long silky black hair reached down to the small of her back and she wore a plain one piece brown garment with a black belt tied at the waist. Her manner of dress suggested she wasn't more than a servant but her attitude suggested she was something more. She stared up to the moonlight, and Dun watched her.

"Who are you?" She asked, her gaze still turned up to the sky.

"I believe I asked you first." He replied. She let her head roll to the side, her black hair cascading over her shoulder as she stared at him a flash of annoyance in her eyes.

"You still need to ask who I am?" She asked coyly. This role was so foreign to her. Just pretending to be like one of those seductress whores made her sick to her stomach but she needed a fool to bend to her whim. It was the only way she could get out of this marriage with Yuan Tan. By luck this man and his two companions fell into her hands. There was no way she was going to let them slip through her fingers. She swallowed her disgust and gave him her best smile trying desperately to remember the lessons on how a woman should act which she had tossed aside as useless years ago. 

"I don't know you and if you aren't who I am looking for, I don't want to waste anymore time." She turned her gaze back up to the sky. Her charms did not seem to work on this man which was a bit distressing. If he would not find her attractive, it would be next to impossible for the plan she had in mind to work. Of course, she could try to work on the two men that came with him, but she wasn't sure she could stomach flirting with men all night till she found one that would have her. 

"I am Zhuyue. Now would you grace me with your name?" The sarcasm was evident in her tone. She immediately chastised herself for allowing her irritation to show through. She was suppose to be seducing this man.

"Xiahou Dun." He replied, folding his arms across his chest and pulling his eyes away from her realizing that he had been staring at her this entire time. He could see why she had so many suitors, she was attractive. A bit too soft in his opinion and not to his tastes. Even though he could see the appeal, women like this annoyed him. With the exception of a child who lacked the strength due to age, he had no patience for people who refused fend for themselves. These women sole purpose was to latch onto a man and have him take care of them for the rest of their and in return, they would bear children for them to carry on their name. Dun grit his teeth in annoyance as he thought of the concept. Dealing with these annoying whiney weak woman wasn't worth the occasional fuck in hopes of her bearing a son. If he were to get married, he would want a woman who would stand as his equal, not below him. The chances of that happening in this day and age however was almost nil. Women were taught at a young age to be subservient so Dun didn't even bother trying to find a mate. He knew eventually he would have to marry to pass along his legacy to his son, but he planned on putting the event off as long as possible. He glared at the woman next to him once more. She did not look as if she could possibly be the person who beat that many men in combat. Even if she didn't dress herself as one, she carried herself like a privileged noble woman. He doubt she has even held a weapon before. She was definitely more suited to be a courtesan than a warrior.

"Why are you here? You don't seem like another suitor." She asked as sweetly as she could.

"I'm not. I came here because I heard of your exploits." He replied, trying to keep his voice leveled. She chortled.

"Exaggerated I'm sure." This was exhausting. Playing the role of a seductress. She wasn't even certain she was doing this correctly. In fact she was fairly certain she wasn't. 

"I'm starting to believe that." She returned her gaze to him, her eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean by that?"

"From what I heard, you beat fifty two potential suitors. Though after seeing your latest suitor, I should have known better than to expect much more than what I see before me." Zhuyue frowned and allowed the silence to permeated between them for a few moments before speaking again.

"You met that sniveling Lao Chenglei." It was a statement, not a question. Dun did not respond. He instead stood, intent on leaving. It seems as if this trip was indeed a waste of time.

"And you heard about me because of him....But you still haven't told me what you were looking for. What did I fail to be in your eyes!?" She said called out to his back as he walked away from her. Her manners completely forgotten, she spoke to him forcefully, commanding respect. This made Dun pause. He cast a glance over his shoulder at her to see her face fixed in a scowl, completely different to how it was a few moments ago.

"A warrior." He said simply before continuing on his way back to the main house. The sound of tearing fabric stopped him in his tracks again. He turned to see her standing before him, he legs now exposed through jagged rips she made in the sides of her garment using presumably the dagger she now held in her right hand. Dun rose a brow as he watched her get into a fighting stance holding the dagger leveled at her chest, pointed towards him. It looks like she has held a weapon before.

"You plan on doing something with that little toy girl?" Dun asked fully amused by the turn of events.

"I was thinking of helping you start a new career as a eunuch." She quipped. Dun barked out a laugh.

"With that little thing?"

"It's not the size that count, it's how you use it." Dun smirked and unsheathed his blade, stabbing it into the grass as his feet.

"You sure about that?" She eyed the massive blade then him. 

"Big sword...compensating for something?" He barked out another laugh. This was better, much better! That untamed tongue of hers was unexpected and wholly appreciated. He grinned finding her so much more interesting and if he had to be honest with himself, much more attractive than he had earlier now that she had dropped the pretense she held before. Now, if only she fought as well as she talked.

"I hope you fight half as well as you talk shit. Otherwise, I'm going to be very disappointed."

"You already know of my record, you won't be disappointed." He scoffed at her comment.

"Those were all coddled nobles who barely know which end of the blade to stab with. Not that impressive."

"It was enough to get you to come here." She paused. "Why did you come here?"

"I already answered that. I came here looking for a warrior."

"And if you found one?" 

"I would offer them the chance to join my lord's army." She shifted her weight on her feet and frowned. Did she really have to pull out every bit of information from him. 

"And who is your lord?"

"Lord Cao Cao. Minister of the Han." 

"Cao Cao...Cao Cao..." She repeated the name over and over. It sounded familiar but she couldn't quite place it. Dun was becoming impatient. The talking was fun, but he is not a man of words. He was ready to see what she can do. He decided to help speed the conversation along.

"He is not a noble so it would not be a surprise if you do not know him. Just know this; Lord Cao Cao has the ambition to quell the chaos brewing in this land." A man not of noble blood boasts that he can do what so many others could not? Ha! If anything it would be interesting to see him try. How glorious it would be for someone they deem lesser than them to save their pathetic hides. What a sight it would be indeed. 

"Xiahou Dun, I wish to make a deal with you."

"I'm listening." 

"If I prove myself to be a warrior worthy enough to serve your Lord Cao Cao, I want..." She hesitated, the words caught in her throat. She swallowed hard and took a deep breath. This was the only way she would be able to escape this arranged marriage. "I want you to say you to tell my father that you will marry me." Dun stared at her blankly for a moment not entirely sure he heard her correctly. He replayed her words in his mind and was sure she had just asked him to marry her. He erupted in laughter once more. This woman had to be insane. He came looking for a warrior not a wife even if he did find her interesting, it wasn't enough to want to spend the rest of his life with her. She frowned, finding his reaction to her proposition a bit insulting.

"Look!" She said sharply her anger bubbling within her. Dun tried to stifle his laughter long enough to hear what she had to say.

"If I do not find a husband, I will be forced to marry the son of that pretentious prick Yuan Shao. I refuse to live the rest of my days bending knee to someone like him. A sniveling maggot who believes his wealth entitles him to anything and everything." There was a fire behind the venomous words she spoke. Dun could feel her disgust at the prospect of having to marry one of Yuan Shao's children. She dropped her voice lower and Dun had to strain to hear her.

"You don't even have to truly marry me. Just tell my father you will so he can call off this arranged marriage. He is at the end of his days and wants to ensure that his holdings go to someone worthy rather than being given back to the government and by default the corrupted-" She cut herself off she had no idea of this man's allegiance and here she was spilling her guts to him. Her desperation has made careless.

"No need to hold your tongue, neither myself nor my lord hold allegiance to Dong Zhuo." Dun offered, knowing already what she had held back from saying. The fat pig's name alone terrified people. He suddenly couldn't wait to get to Hulao so they can dethrone the unworthy slob from his stolen throne. She breathed a sigh of relief. She would have to be mindful in the future. She had a bad habit of letting her emotions get the better of her.

"Do this and I will serve you as a warrior faithfully and you can inherit my father's wealth." She concluded. 

"You would serve my lord faithfully, not me." She shook her head. 

"I make my deal with the man standing before me right now. Not your lord. As long as you serve him, so shall I but my allegiance would be to you and you alone." She blinked, why had she said that? It didn't truly matter did it? The words came to her unbidden but it felt right. This was something odd she would need to think about later. Right now, she needed to ensure that he accepted her proposal. 

Dun stroked his beard considering his offer. It wasn't a bad deal on his end. He didn't really care about the money what he cared about was getting a capable warrior. He found it curious that she specifically wanted to serve only him. In the end that didn't matter. If she was truly his to command, he would just have her serve Cao Cao.

"Impress me first. Show me you are worth the trouble." 

"Gladly." She replied her lips curving into a smile. What she did next Dun did not expect. With one fluid motion, she flipped the blade in her hand stepped forward and threw it at him. Dun dodged out of the way just in time, the blade whizzing by him, embedding itself in the wall behind him. He looked back to her to see that she was already upon him. 'Damn she's fast!' Dun thought as he reached for his blade, still impaled in the ground in front of him. She swung at his hand with her left before he could fully grip the hilt making him pull back once he realized she held a dagger in her left hand now. Not wanting to lose her momentum she pivoted with her left foot and kicked at him with her right. He dodged backward just in time to feel the wind from her kick as it swiped past him. She repositioned herself, now standing between him and his blade.

"Hmph, cute but if daggers aren't exactly an ideal weapon. Almost all weapons offer longer range and if you plan on throwing your blades at everyone, you'll run out of usefulness on the battlefield quickly."

"I agree. They aren't what I normally fight with, but I couldn't exactly hide my normal weapons in this." She gestured to her torn garment. "Either way, having this is better than having what you currently have which is nothing."  
"That'll be rectified soon." 

This time Dun charged at her. She flipped the dagger in her hand and threw it at him. Dun expected the move and dodged it easily, not slowing his charge. She hopped behind his blade and wrapped her hands on the handle, with a heave she wrenched it out of the ground and with a grunt, swung it in an ascending arc just as he reached her. Dun had to dodge to the side, barely avoiding the blow. He tried to charge for her again but she brought the blade in a downward slash causing him to have to dodge again. He backed off for now and watched as she let the blade rest on the ground her teeth clenched together from the exertion. The blade was a lot heavier than she expected. How the hell did he wield this thing with one hand earlier? 

Dun circled around her like a predator stalking his prey. He could tell the blade was too heavy for her. If she continued using it, she would over exert herself and she wouldn't be able to lift it any longer. He charged at her again. With a grunt she swung the blade and he easily dodged. He kept charging at her continuously, each swing becoming more labored than the last. She put up a good effort but it was time to end this. He charged at her once more with the intent to dodge the blade and land a direct blow. Instead of her staying back and waiting for him to approach before swinging the blade however, she once again surprised him. She charged straight at him as well, Dun halted his steps just as she swung the blade over her head with a cry and stabbed in into the ground in front of her. Without missing a beat, she adjusted her grip on the blade and vaulted towards him. Unable to react in time, her foot crashed right into the side of his face sending him flying backwards. She landed on her back, breathing heavily. 

Dun was stunned. Laid out on his back, he reached up to his lip to feel the a sticky warm substance pouring from a fresh cut on his lip. She drew blood. Dun grinned, he definitely hadn't expected that. To his discredit he under estimated her. He hadn't taken her seriously this entire time and he paid for it with this blow. He wouldn't dishonor her any further. He moved to get up only to feel an incredible weight slam him back to the ground knocking the wind out of him. She had retrieved one of her daggers and mounted him. She was now attempting to press it to his throat. He halted her advance, grabbing the wrist that held the dagger with one hand.   
Hearing the commotion, Yue Jin, Li Dian and Xiaolian ran to the clearing to see them struggling on the floor. Alarmed at seeing a Dun on the floor with a crazed woman on top of him with a dagger at his throat, Jin pulled out his own weapons and advanced towards them only to be stopped dead in his tracks by Dun.

"STAY THE FUCK BACK." He roared. Despite the ferocity of his words, had wore an odd grin on his face. "This is between me and her." He concluded a bit calmer.

Zhuyue's strength was waning. She wouldn't be able to keep this up for much longer. Damnit she was so close. She couldn't give up now but she didn't have the strength to go on. She growled. No. She wasn't going to give up. She would fight with every bit of strength she had. She removed one of her hands from the dagger and tried to punch Dun in the face. Big mistake as he still had one free hand. He blocked the blow easily and countered, his fist crashing into her jaw. For a moment bright splotches of light clouded her vision. Taking advantage of that Dun flipped them over, banging her hand against the floor so she dropped the dagger. He was about to ask her if she gave up when he felt a sharp pain rise up from his crotch. She had kneed him. He clamped his teeth together trying to ignore the intense pain. She tried to land a blow to his nose with the heel of her hand but he was able to move his head back in time allowing her to only catch his chin. Pain erupted from his jaw at the strike. Fighting through the pain, Dun landed another fist against her jaw. He didn't pull back on the hit, his anger getting the better of him. She felt as if her neck was going to snap from the blow. Her vision dimmed. She blindly groped for the dagger but froze when another fist connected with her abdomen, knocking the wind out of her. Pain erupted throughout her body like an electric jolt. She no longer had the energy to fight. Before she slipped out of consciousness two words floated through her mind. 'I......lost....'


	4. Chapter 4

Xiulan pulled the door to Zhuyue's room closed and turned in surprise to see Xiahou Dun leaning against the wall, his arms folded across his chest, waiting for her return. He had carried Zhuyue back to her room after she passed out. Xiulan had made sure she was clean and changed her clothing, before tucking her into bed. Did he wait for her to return all this time? It had taken her a considerable amount of time to clean and change Zhuyue as she was practically deadweight. Perhaps he was concerned for her? It was after all his fault she was in the position. She cast her gaze down to her shoes, afraid of facing him directly, her back pressed against the bedroom door.

"Is there something you need my lord? Is something wrong with your room?"

"Take me to her father's room." Xiulan raised her head and stared at Dun, her eye wide. 

"My lord, it is late in the evening. He is resting now."

"Take me to him..now." Xiulan bit her bottom lip. She did not want to upset her master, but this man scared her. She didn't want to risk seeing what happened if she continued saying no. Unlike her master, Dun was not feeble and weak. If he wanted to hurt her, he could. She bowed her head and lead the way to her master's room.

Xiulan stopped in front of her Master's room, Xiahou Dun on her heels. She had been gnawing her bottom lip furiously the whole time, leaving it red and bleeding. Picking up a candle by the door, she lit it and placed her free hand on the door. Not turning to face him, she spoke to Dun.

"The master has been sick for a long time. The smell can be a bit overwhelming." She slid the door open, bracing herself for the sickening stench. No matter how many times she has encountered it in the past, she could never truly prepare for the smell. As soon as she opened the door, the smell hit her hard. She struggled to not go into a coughing fit. She raised her sleeve to her nose and coughed into it as low as she could, not wanting to give her master such a rude awakening. Glancing behind her, In the dim flickering light of the candle, she could see that Dun didn't so much as make a face in the smell. How could anyone take this repugnant smell? Has he been around so much death that a similar smell didn't even phase him? The thought made her shiver. This man scared her, despite the resemblance. She frowned at that thought, her heart aching from the memory. He may resemble him, but he was nothing like him.

"You and the little one like staring. I'm guessing she picked it up from you." Dun's voice stirred her from her memories. She didn't realize she had been staring at him, so lost in thought as she was. Xiulan gazed down to her shoes feeling embarrassed at being caught.

"Well? Wake him up already." Xiulan nodded and knelt beside her master's bed. She shook him gently and he stirred from his slumber with a groan. He caught a brief glance of her face in the flicker of the candle light. Annoyed, he weakly slapped at her hand causing her to pull it away from where it rested on his shoulder. He coughed roughly.

"Master, I will get you water." She stood to leave but was stopped by his words.

"Stupid girl...why have you woken me..." He wheezed, his breathing labored. She bowed her head.

"I am sorry master, but there is someone who seeks an audience with you immediately."

"Fool. I-I..." He breathed deeply, a whistling sound coming from his throat as he exhaled slowly. He remained silent for a few moments. "I will not accept any visitors this late at night. Tell them..tell them...to come back in the morning."

Dun stepped partially into the candlelight, his face still mostly hidden by shadow. "My apologies for waking you but this audience must be now. We leave at first light." He turned his head slowly to the sound of Dun's voice and stared at the man. He wasn't a noble. His face held a hardness, an edge that most nobles would never get due to their pampered lifestyles.

"You idiot girl....you let him in? Without my permission?" He coughed again.

"I forced her to. This is urgent and as I am leaving at first light, it could not wait."

"You...you have the manner of a barbarian. I will not gra-" He wheezed as he sucked in a ragged breath. "I will not grant you an audience." Dun grit his teeth, trying to stifle his irritation.

"I am informing you that I will be marrying Zhuyue. She will be leaving with me tomorrow." Xiulan let out a loud gasp and clamped her hand over her mouth to muffle it. Dun did not pay her surprise any mind.

"You do not ask me for permission, you demand it. You do not seek my blessing, you...you are no noble."

"No, I am no noble. I am a warrior. I can provide for her. She will be taken care of."

"Fo-fool...I do not worry about whether she can be taken care of. That girl is a curse on...on this family."

"What do you mean curse?"

"She...killed her own mother. During...childbirth." His words were labored and slow. "I swear on the night she was born, the moon was blood red. Misfortune has followed her since. She is to blame for my ailing health. She is a curse. She is still however the last of my line....Her only use is to integrate our dying line into another noble one...If...she...bares a son." He paused and clutched his chest. It was so incredibly hard to breath. Dun waited in silence, his eyes narrowed, boring into the frail man. He wasn't sure why, but his disregard for Zhuyue's well being irritated him. 

"If she bares a son.." He continued "She will give it our family name so the line can continue once more....That...that is the price that must be paid for my fortune."

"No man would agree to that. Who would give up their son bearing their name for a few coins and some land? You can keep them both. I only want Zhuyue." He paused, reflecting on his words. He was a bit taken back by the sincerity in which he spoke. It meant nothing though right? She seemed to be a capable warrior and he would be foolish to leave such a capable warrior to remain a house wife. That was all right? He shook his head, this wasn't the time nor place to think about this. He would mull over it later.

"I...see..." He laughed, a raspy laugh that descended into coughs. Dribble sliding down his chin. Xiulan wiped the fluid from his chin, earning a weak swat at her face from her master. Luckily, he was frail and the hit was light, the gesture was still potent however. She backed away from him, retreating to a shadowed corner. 

"What can I do to stop you from taking her? I am but an old dying man that no one listens to anymore. Take her if you will, but in doing so, she will be disowned. I have no daughter. She no longer has a family." He let out a raspy sigh. My name dies with me. Take the whore...She has brought me nothing but misfortune." 

Dun left the room without speaking another word. 

"Girl...." Xiulan went to her master's bedside and knelt beside it.

"Zhuyue brought you and your sister here. She is no longer part of this household. You and your sister are no longer welcomed here. By first light, you leave with them."

"B-but my lord! We have nowhere to go!" He gave another short raspy laugh. 

"That is not my concern. Get out of my sight. Let me rest." Xiulan bowed her head and rose, numbly walking out of the room. She pulled the door closed, still in shock. She felt something wet against her cheek and dully realized that she was crying. What was she going to do? Where would they go? Sliding against the wall until she reached the floor, she pulled her knees up to her chest and sobbed quietly to herself.

_____________________________________________________________

A light filtered through her window. The beam splashed across Zhuyue's face, stirring her from her slumber. Instinctively she moved her hand to shield her head, allowing her brain time to process that it was morning. The first sensation she had misfortune of feeling was pain. Her jaw felt swollen. She tried to open it and winced in pain. Her memory of last night rushed forward. She had fought with Xiahou Dun and...lost. She would have frowned at the memory if at present contorting her face in any way didn't cause her pain. Instead she settled for a low groan in her throat. Most likely, Xiahou Dun and his associates had left already and her father probably had the letter sent off as well. She closed her eyes, not wanting to face the day. Everything had gone wrong and she wasn't sure what to do with it. She should probably feel angrier about losing to Dun but she didn't. He didn't hold back when fighting her and she respected that. Yes, him not holding back ruined her chance at escape but she couldn't deny the rush she felt when fighting him. In those few moments, he showed her more respect than any man had shown her in her entire life.

She rose from the bed and stretched a little, trying to work out her sore muscles. No point delaying the inevitable. She wasn't the type to cower from her issues. The pain in her jaw was beginning to dull a bit and she was able to open and close her mouth with only minor discomfort. After cleaning and dressing herself, she exited her room, surprised to not see Xiulan waiting for her. The home seemed still and it immediately put her on edge. Cautiously she made her way to her father's room to only to see Xiahou Dun standing in front of it.

"Took your sweet time getting up." Zhuyue was stunned. What was he still doing here? She was sure he left after defeating her. She wasn't the warrior he wanted right? Her eyes cast down to the floor, feeling suddenly ashamed at her defeat. No, she shouldn't feel shame, she fought honorably. Raising her eyes, she stared at him defiantly, refusing to let him intimidate her.

"That's better." He said with a smirk. "I would have been disappointed if you suddenly turned into a mewling coward. Your extended nap wasted a lot of our time. We gotta go. Now." She gave him a quizzical look.

"I told you yesterday. Is your memory that bad?" He stroked his chin. "Perhaps I hit you a little too hard." He placed a finger on her swollen jaw, She hissed and reared back, he chuckled in reply, amused by her anger.

"I lost. Why would you still want me?" She asked, the act of speaking hurt but she bared with it.

"You lose one fight and you consider yourself unworthy?"

"I just thought...."

"Don't....We had a deal, I am willing to honor it, but you have to make a choice."

"What choice?"

"I spoke with your father last night. He will allow you to come with me, but in doing so, you will be disowned. You can come, or you can stay and be his pawn. Your choice. I don't care either way but the decision has to be now." 

She remained silent for only a few seconds before spinning on her heels and heading back towards her room, leaving Dun to stare at her with a look of disappointment as he watched her walk away from him. It seems as if she made her choice and he couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed in her answer. She stopped in front of her door and looked over her shoulder. 

"Give me a few moments to pack a few things. I will pack light don't worry. I know we have a long journey ahead of us."

Dun stared at her, he could feel the corners of his mouth threatening to tug into a smile but he refused to give into it. He instead shook his head and went outside to join the Jin and Dian.

_______________________________________________________

"So....you and Lady Zhuyue are getting married?" Jin asked, his face the picture of confusion with Dian grinning beside him.

Dun glared at him, not bothering to give him response. Since he had come out and told Dian and Jin that Zhuyue was joining them on their trip, they have been harassing him with questions. He had been enduring it with an icy silence but Jin was not taking the hint. That stupid grin from Dian wasn't helping either.

"That servant said she would marry anyone who beat her right? And you beat her so that means you two are getting married right?" 

Dun growled, irritated by the constant questioning. He knew it would be worse once they got back to camp. He would have to come up with how he would answer that question eventually but it was too damn early to think about it now. He just wanted to get on their way. What was taking her so damn long? As if reading his mind, Zhuyue emerged from the home. As promised, she only had a small sack slung over her shoulder. The item hooked to her belt in at her back is what caught his eye.

"What are those?" He gestured to them earning him a smirk from her.

"My weapons, wouldn't be wise to go into battle without them right?" He circled around her to get a better look. They looked like Mandarin Duck blades but they were a bit different. They were bigger than the typical blade and had an extra points jutting out of them. 

"Why didn't you fight me with these?" He asked, his hand passing along the blades as he stared at her. Her breath hitched at his sudden closeness. She stared at him, the intensity of his glare made her heart beat faster.  
"I didn't have time to get them. I made do with what I had." 

"Hmm...." Was his only reply as he continued to stare at her, his eyes roaming over her face. She was attractive....he couldn't deny that. Even with a slightly bruised jaw, she still had a beauty to her. He could do much worse than to marry someone like her. 

"I knew it! You two are meant for each other! My instincts told me so!" Dian who could no longer hold tongue blurted out. Dun glared at him, trying to convey all his anger in a single stare. It worked, Dian lowered his head in apology quickly. Dun moved away from Zhuyue and to his horse.

"That's Yue Jin and that idiot-" he made sure to emphasize the word idiot "Is Li Dian." He concluded. Both men cupped their hands in front of them and bowed to her. She returned the gesture.

"Please, call me Wenqian..and he is Mancheng. " Dian nodded weakly, still feeling the sting from Dun's words.

"Yue Wenqian, Li Mancheng, it is an honor to travel with you." She looked to Dun. "Before we travel, I must find Xiulan and Xiaolian and say good bye to them."

"We are right here mistress." They turned to see Xiulan and Xiaolian exiting the home, both carrying sacks similar to Zhuyue."

"Xiulan...what are you doing?"

Xiulan frowned and bit her bottom lip. "The master has disowned us as he has disowned you. We no longer have a home."

"What? But why?" Zhuyue asked alarmed.

"You were the one who took us in. He wants nothing to do with you any longer." Zhuyue frowned. In her selfishness, she hadn't thought of what her actions would mean for them.

"I'm so sorry Xiulan....Xiaolian." She looked to Dun. 

"My lord...we must take them with us."

"No." he responded, not bothering to give any further explanation on the matter.

"But my lord! "I cannot leave them here. They are my family. Please! They will serve you and your house hold. They are loyal."

"I said no! We are not going for a fucking stroll. We are going to a war! It is no place for a child and a weak woman who jumps when a man gets too close to her." Xiulan bowed her head in shame and gnawed at her bottom lip at his words.

"Then I will not go with you either." Zhuyue said defiantly. 

"Fine." Dun responded, mounting his horse. Zhuyue's eyes narrowed as he settled himself in his saddle. She unhooked her blades and ran forward. Dun knew she was fast, but the woman moved with incredible speed. Surprising considering the beating she took yesterday. He didn't have time to react to what she did next and he was genuinely surprised when she slid her blade across his horse's legs, causing it to collapse with Dun still on top of it. Luckily for Dun, he fell backward as the horse fell forward, narrowly missing the large beast collapsing on him with its full weight. He let out a loud grunt as his back hit the floor, and before he could blink and process what just happened, Zhuyue had her blade to his throat. 

"Are you fucking crazy?" He asked through gritted teeth. He was seeing red right now. He wanted to wring her neck with his bare hands. 

"They come with us or I end your life here." She responded, her voice filled with conviction.

"I'm going to kill you woman."

"We have two horses." She continued, ignoring his taunts. "I will ride with you and Xiulan and Xiaolian will ride the other. They come with us or you die."

Dian and Jin looked between the two, not exactly sure how to react. 

"We...we should do something..." Jin said finally. 

"Move from that spot and I will kill him." She said, her voice controlled, hand gripped tightly on her weapon, ready to strike at the slightest movement. 

This woman was fucking insane. She just rendered his horse useless and threatened to kill him and she thinks she can get away with it? He glared at her, his eye finding hers and he could see her conviction. She was serious about it. Her face showed no emotion, she wouldn't hesitate to take his life. For some reason, that turned him on. What the fuck was wrong with him. Dun laughed, struck by the absurdity of it all. This woman...she was definitely interesting...Dian and Jin looked at each other, confused by Dun's laughter. Had he gone mad?

"Fine." Dun finally said, his laugher subsiding. "But I'm not going to go slow for them. We have a war to get to and we can't be held back. If they can't keep up, that's their problem."  
Zhuyue moved her blade from his neck. They can keep up, don't worry. Zhuyue nodded her head to Xiulan and she ran to her mistress side. . The both of them went to retrieve the two horses as Dun picked himself up off the ground. 

"Mistress...was that wise?" Xiulan asked once they were out of earshot. Her lip was freshly bleeding from the biting she had done to it. 

"I'm not leaving you to fend on your own. You are my sisters. I do not take that oath I made to you lightly."

"But mistress." 

"Enough Xiulan...and stop calling me mistress. We are no longer in that household. You no longer have to put up such a front. You are my sister. Call me such. I will deal with whatever consequences my actions will cause. Do not worry." 

She gave her a smile but Xiulan could tell it was forced. Zhuyue was still on edge from what just happened. After a few moments, they came back. Zhuyue pulling a black stallion behind her while Xiulan led a brown one. Zhuyue led the horse to Dun who had just finished retrieving his saddle from the fallen horse. Zhuyue noticed that Dun had killed the horse to end its suffering. She pulled the horse to a stop in front of Dun who in turn looked at her for a long moment before fixing the saddle on the black horse. It was a strong steed at least. Dun finished fixing the saddle and he turned back to Zhuyue, her weapons in her hands. She didn't trust him. He smirked. Smart woman.

"You plan on riding with that in your hands the entire time? Might make things a bit difficult. I said I would bring them along and I meant it. I am a man of my word." Zhuyue studied him, searching his face for clarity on whether he was telling her the truth. She finally fastened her weapons behind her once more. As soon as she did so, Dun was on her, his hand wrapped around her throat, lifting her in the air effortlessly.  
"Pull some shit like that again and I will fucking kill you woman." He squeezed her throat to emphasize his point. He expected her to struggled, to claw at his hands, instead he felt something press against his side, where his armor did not cover. He looked down to see a dagger pressed against him, threatening to puncture him. He laughed and released her. She landed shakily on her feet, sucking in breaths and rubbing her neck with her free hand. He climbed into the saddle and extended a hand to her which, she accepted. He lifted her onto the horse, her dagger still in her hand while her free arm wrapped around him. This woman....he thought to himself as he set off. Yes...she was worth the trouble.


	5. Chapter 5

"I am Yuan Shao, the leader of this coalition. The reprehensible Dong Zhou has thrown the court into chaos! He must be extirpated! My allies, join me in this noble quest!" Yuan Shao ended the speech by lifting a clenched fist in the air. The soldiers before him folded their hands over their fist and bowed before him. 

"Such a somber atmosphere" Cao Cao muttered to himself. From his secluded section of the camp, he could hear Yuan Shao's speech without having to take part in it. He watched as the other soldiers and generals bowed their heads to the commander of the coalition out of respect. His eyes scanned the faces of the soldiers.. Not one of them looked enthusiastic about fighting this battle. Yuan Shao had an elegant speech to be sure, but it did not serve to moralize his soldiers. He had heard whispers earlier around camp. They were afraid of Dong Zhou's army. Or more accurately, they were afraid of one man in Dong Zhou's army. Lu Bu, perhaps the greatest warrior of this time. Cao Cao had met him once, when he failed in his attempt to assassinate Dong Zhou and was forced to flee. Lu Bu hunted him down and for the first time in his life, Cao Cao felt true fear. If not for the efforts of Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan, he is certain he would have died that day. Cao Cao shook his head at the memory and pushed it out of his mind. This was no time to lament the past. He let his eyes fall on Yuan Shao again, who looked very pleased with himself over his speech.

"The nobility...his name is his strength." Cao Cao muttered to himself out loud. "I must break free of this, and prove myself to the world."

"That settles it!" Cao Cao's eyes widened at the intrusion of the other voice. Someone had heard him. How could they have gotten so close without him noticing? Had he been that deep in thought? He turned his head to the side, to face the unwelcomed visitor. Before he could speak, the man spoke again.

"You are the one I must serve. Now i'm sure of it!" Cao Cao examined the man in front of him for a few moments. He didn't look familiar. Besides him, stood another man who seemed to want to look everywhere else but at him. He could tell however that it wasn't out of disrespect. He got the feeling that the man didn't feel as if he was worthy of looking directly at him. He didn't recognize either of them.

"Why me though?" The man besides the first said, more to himself than anyone else. "Surely there are others more worthy..." He finally looked at Cao Cao for a brief moment before lowering his eyes once more.

"Who....are you?" Cao Cao asked. Confusion etched across his face. From behind the men, came Xiahou Dun, his cousin, his friend and one of his most trusted officers, walking toward him with his usual confident swagger.

"You said you wanted strength." He stopped in front of Cao Cao and grinned. "I got us some help." He jerked his fingers back to the two men. "These two looked like they would be useful." Dian let out a chuckle at Dun's words beyond pleased that Dun considered him to be useful. Jin shook his head at Dian's antics. Doesn't he know he needs to show respect in front of a great man such as Cao Cao? 

"There's one more as well." Dun continued. A woman sauntered up to Dun and bowed her head to Cao Cao. Cao Cao studied her intently, stroking his chin. She was a beautiful woman. Certainly not the most beautiful woman he has seen or had, but beautiful in her own right.

"The time is ripe...The rest is up to you." Dun's words pulled Cao Cao from his thoughts. He looked away from the woman and looked back to Dun. He nodded. 

"Yuanrang, you have done me a great service today. With you at my side, we will forge our own path. In this battle, we will make a name for ourselves." 

"As you say, Mengde." Dun bowed before Cao Cao. "I stand ready to fight with you." Cao Cao nodded and clasped the other man's shoulder. He gave it a light pat before gesturing to the two men.

"Now, let me formally meet these men who will be fighting with us." Dian stepped forward first. He cupped a hand over his fist and bowed to Cao Cao. 

"My lord. I am Li Dian. Styled Mancheng. It is my honor to fight with such a man as you." Cao Cao nodded and returned the bow. 

"It is I who am honored, Mancheng. If Dun brought you before me, you are a man of exceptional talent. I look forward to seeing you in battle." Dian grinned.

"Yes my lord!" Yue Jin stepped forward next.

"My lord, I am Yue Jin, styled Wenqian." He bowed to Cao Cao. It is an honor to meet you at last. I...heard tales of your attempted assassination of the foul tyrant Dong Zhou. You did what no other man had the strength to do." Cao Cao shook his head.

"No, what I did was foolish." Yue Jin looked up, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"My lord! No!" Cao Cao raised a hand to stop him.

"I acted as a common thug attempting to assassinate Dong Zhou. In actuality, I am happy I failed. If I had succeeded, I would have done nothing more than make the man a martyr. No...He needs to be killed through much more honorable means. This battle shows the land that we are united against his tyranny. This is the way it should be done." Jin nodded in understanding.

"But it was because of your actions, your willingness to stand up and fight that so many people are here today, my lord." 

"If my actions helped bring people together, then I do not regret them at all. I am glad to have you with me Wenqian." Jin nodded, the faintest of smiles on his lips.

"I am honored to be here, my lord and I am ready to fight for you." Cao Cao gestured to Zhuyue.

"This is Lady Zhuyue." Dun responded as Cao Cao grabbed her hand and kissed it. He could see Zhuyue bristle at the action. For a moment, it looked to Dun as if she was going to grab her hand away from Cao Cao, but she remained still. 

"I am pleased to meet such a beautiful woman." He said after his lips lifted from her hand. He looked up to Dun.

"I must admit, I am surprised you brought me a gift to celebrate our impending victory, Yuanrang." The comment caused a familiar rage inside of Dun, one that usually flared when someone insulted something he held dear. When that rage flared, someone usually wound up dead. But the person that caused it this time was his lord. As angry as he was, he would never do anything against him. Dun smothered his anger as best he could. At this point, Zhuyue had snatched her hand away from Cao and moved to the other side of Dun, pressing close to him. Cao watched her, his brows furrowing in curiosity. 

"You two, leave." Dun said, his voice had an edge to it that made Jin and Dian scurry away with haste. Once they were out of earshot, Dun focused his attention to Cao Cao.

"Mengde...Zhuyue- " He paused. Exactly how was he going to explain this? He hadn't really thought about this. He only had to tell her father that he was marrying her. They never really agreed to get married. However, seeing the way Cao looked at her pissed him off. He loved and respected his lord, but he also knew his faults. Cao Cao was a lecherous man. His collection of wives was quite impressive or disgusting, depending on who you would ask and he showed no signs of stopping. If he did not stake his claim on her she would be another addition to Cao Cao's growing harem. He could figure out later if he really wanted her as a wife. Right now he didn't need to deal with this issue. They had a battle ahead of them which demanded all of their attention. He needed to buy time so buy time he would. 

"Zhuyue is to be my wife." Cao Cao's eyes widened and he stared between the two then he burst out in laughter. That fire within Dun threatened to reignite but he squashed it once again.

"I don't remember saying anything funny, Mengde..." Dun said with a frown as Cao Cao wiped his eyes of the tears that sipped out in his mirth.

"Yuanrang...I'm sorry..." Cao said in between his chuckles. "It's just...you are the man who said you'd rather have your manhood chopped off before you tie yourself to some useless prettied up doll for the rest of your life. To hear suddenly that you are getting married and to see exactly who you are getting married to." Cao Cao burst out in laughter again. Dun sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Sometimes he really wanted to beat the shit out of Cao Cao. He cast a glance over to Zhuyue to see that she wasn't finding the situation funny either. Her face was fixed in a scowl. He wondered which pissed her off the most, prettied up doll or useless? Either way, he could see her hand inching toward the dagger he knew she had hidden in her robes. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it firmly. She shot a venomous glare at him before dropping her hand. 

"Mengde!" Dun said with a bit of force behind it, slowing Cao Cao's chuckle fit. He looked between Dun and Zhuyue, struggling to keep a straight face.

"I said that when I was drunk four years ago. Why do you even still remember that?"

"You know I have an excellent memory, Yuanrang. Even the tiniest of details gets committed to my memory." Dun sighed again.

"Look, I meant what I said back then. I have no time or patience for useless women. I wouldn't even consider her as a wife if she was useless. She is a warrior, she will be fighting with us tomorrow." Cao Cao rose a brow and studied Zhuyue again.

"Truly?" He asked stroking his chin once more as his eyes roamed over her body. "You would put your betrothed in such a dangerous battle? You plan to babysit her the entire fight? That would put you and her in danger. And what if something happened to her?" Before Dun could speak, Zhuyue spoke up.

"He will not have to babysit me and if I die, then I am not worthy to be his wife....my lord." She kept her eyes on Cao Cao, purposely avoiding Dun who had turned to her after hearing her words. Cao Cao nodded then pulled the woman into a tight hug.

"Well then! When this battle is over, we will have two things to celebrate! Victory over the tyrant Dong Zhou and the marriage of my dear cousin!" He pulled back and looked into Zhuyue's eyes. He whispered so only she could hear.

"Survive tomorrow." She nodded slowly, a bit taken aback by the sincerity in which he spoke. He pulled away and turned to face Dun. 

"Come cousin. We have much to discuss before the night is done." Dun nodded and looked back to Zhuyue.

"I'll find you later." She nodded to him before bowing to both of them and walking away.

Zhuyue arrived back to the horses where she had left Xiulan and Xiaolian. There was a large man there, dressed in armor with green trimmings and his hair bound in a wild ponytail at the top of his head. He seemed to be paying an unusual amount of attention to Xioalian. Xiulan had her arm around her little sister's shoulder, trying to futility pull her back from the man who was clearly drunk. Zhuyue stepped between them and the man, her eyes narrowed. Standing in front of him now, she could see that he had wild bushy eyebrows and a full busy beard. The man stared up to her with glassy eyes and red cheeks.

"Who...are you? Move, I'm talking here!" He slurred. 

"You're done talking. Leave us." She responded, her voice held a dangerous edge. She could smell the alcohol permeating from the man and she knew from experience with her father how dangerous a drunk man could be.

"You don't tell me when I'm done woman!" He spat angrily and grabbed for her. Zhuyue easily sidestepped the sloppy attempt and caught hold of his arm as his momentum kept him moving forward past her. She twisted his arm behind his back and used that same momentum to knock him off his already unbalanced feet. The man landed face down onto the ground, stunned and obviously not expecting this turn of events. With a groan the man pushed himself off the ground.

"You fucking whore! I'll kill you." 

The man moved faster than she expected but not towards her, to his spear which he had propped up on a nearby tree. He turned to face her, circling his spear in his hands expertly. It seemed as if his fall sobered him up a bit because his eyes no longer had the clouded look it once did. They had a dangerous glare to them. Zhuyue grabbed her own weapons and held them at the ready. It was going to be hard fighting in her current wear. She wouldn't be able to move at full speed so she would have to be careful with him. 

They circled each other, others from the camp gathering around. With a cry he charged her. At first she was going to block it but at the last moment thought better of it after taking in the sight of the bulging muscles in his arms. She opted to dodge, narrowly missing the attack. The spear catching the side of her garment and tearing through. He didn't let up, he followed up that attack, swiping up. She didn't have time to dodge this one and she was barely able to block it, catching the spear between two of the 'horns' of her duck blades and twisting it, jerking the spear in his grip. He focused on trying to steady his grip on his weapon and she capitalized on this, ducking forward and placing a hard side kick to his stomach. He doubled over gasping for air and she followed up by bringing her knee up to his jaw. He released his weapon and howled in pain. Instead of grabbing his face however, he grabbed her leg and with a hard yank, he pulled her down. She tried to scramble away from him but he was already mounting her, using his weight to pin her down. She tried to lift her arms to stab at him with her blades but he held her arms down. This man was a mountain of muscle and weighed twice what she did. She couldn't move from under him.

"Get off of me you bastard!" Squirmed under him, trying to pull herself from beneath him but it was too late. He had fully placed his body on top of hers. She found it difficult to breath, his weight pushing the air from her body. 

"I'm going to make you pay!" He said his face inches from hers, she winced as the alcohol from his breath burned her eyes. She was running out of options so she did the only thing she could think of. She lifted her head and bit his lip as hard as she could, drawing blood. He screamed in pain and jerked back, releasing one of her arms so he could punch her in an attempt to get her to release his lip. Her arm now free, she moved quickly, to stab one of its points into his side, only to feel her weapon wretched from her grip. The man was pulled off of her and she sucked in quick breathes as she scrambled away from him.

"Zhang Fei, what is going on here? What are you doing?!" Asked a man who looked a lot cleaner and neater than the one she was just fighting. From beside her, a man with a long beard offered his hand to her. She rejected it moving to stand on her own, only to be pulled up and held tightly around the waist by another man behind her. He felt her body tense, she was still alert, ready to attack whoever had grabbed. He held her tighter and whispered so only she could hear.

"Relax..." She knew that voice. One she recently became acquainted with. Her body relaxed only slightly, adrenaline still pumping through her veins. She swished her saliva in her mouth for a few moments before spitting, trying to rid her mouth of the blood that slipped into her mouth when she bit down on his lip. The man with the long beard bowed his head to both of them and moved back to the clean cut man and the man she learned was named Zhang Fei. The clean cut man stepped forward to both of them and bowed. 

"My apologies for my brother's actions. He...is celebrating our victory a little early. He meant no disrespect to you." He bent down and retrieved the weapon that was wretched from her hands earlier and returned to her. She accepted it but did not respond. The grip around her waist was released and Dun stepped in front of Zhuyue to face him. 

"Liu Bei, Keep your man in check. He even looks at any of them again and I will kill him myself." The man with the long beard stepped in front of Liu Bei.

"You will not threaten my brother in such a way!" Dun turned to fully face the long bearded man, a wicked grin on his face. 

"It wasn't a threat." Liu Bei stepped between the two men. 

"Guan Yu, Master Xiahou Dun. Please, stop. We are on the same side. We should be fighting Dong Zhou, not each other." Neither man moved. They stood there in silence, eyeing each other.

"Liu Bei, I allowed you and your brothers to join the coalition in good faith...this is making me regret that decision." All heads turned to the new arrival. Cao Cao stepped forward, his hands folded behind his back. Liu Bei bowed to Cao Cao.

"My lord...my apologies. There will be no further incident. I promise you." Liu Bei looked to Guan You pleadingly. Guan Yu regarding his sworn brother for a few moments before bowing to Cao Cao and Xiahou Dun. 

"Please accept my apologies." Liu Bei looked back to Zhang Fei who had been leaning against the tree where he left him. Zhang Fei stumbled forward and gave a half hearted bow to Cao Cao. He then turned to Dun and Zhuyue, his eyes lingered on her for a few moments as he ran his tongue across hiswounded lip which was still bleeding albeit not as much as it was previously. He gave them the same half hearted bow he gave Cao Cao.

"Apologies." Dun grit his teeth, irritated by the blatant disrespect. Cao Cao sensed his irritation and moved to his side. 

"Peace cousin..." He said low enough for only him and Zhuyue to hear. He turned back to Liu Bei.

"I think it is time for you and your men to retire for the night. We have a long day ahead of us." Liu Bei nodded and bowed again, leaving with his brothers in tow. Cao Cao let out a sigh, turning to face Zhuyue.

"Well, it seems my cousin was not lying when he said you had talent." He handed her a cloth and motioned to her lip. She accepted it and wiped Zhang Fei's blood from her mouth. 

"Thank you my lord." She responded with a slight bow of her head. He looked past her to Xiulan and Xiaolian. 

"And this must be the ones you came with. His eyes roamed over Xiulan's thin frame for a few moments before glancing at Xiaolian.

"What are their names?" Zhuyue gestured to Xiulan.

"This is Xiulan and-" She gestured to Xiaolian. "Her little sister, Xiaolian." Cao Cao nodded as Xiaolian bowed with the practiced courtesy she gained from serving in Zhuyue's household. Xiulan tilted her head curiously at Cao Cao before moving to hide behind Dun out of sight of Cao Cao. Cao Cao chuckled.

"Who knew you had such a way with women cousin?" Dun sighed and offered no other response. Cao Cao continued.

"I have arranged for you to be taken to Yan Province. You need to leave now as there is no guarantee you will be able to do so tomorrow. When this battle is over, your lady will join you there."

"By themselves?" Zhuyue asked, feeling uncomfortable about this arrangement.

"They either leave now or pick up a sword and fight tomorrow. Your choice." Dun said in a brusque tone. She frowned. That wasn't a choice at all. Cao Cao shook his head at Dun's rough mannerism. 

"I'll send them with trusted vassals. They will be fine. I assure you." Zhuyue nodded.

"Thank you my lord." She turned to face Xiulan.

"I will see you when this is over." Xiulan nodded and Zhuyue pulled her into a hug. She then faced Xioalian , getting on her knees so she would be at eye level with her.

"Xiaolian, no running away okay? Stay with your sister." The girl nodded and wrapped her arms around her neck in a hug. Zhuyue returned the hug and stood. In a surprising move Xiaolian wrapped as much of her arms as she could around Dun's waist in a hug. Dun stared down at the child in confusion who removed her arms before he could respond. Xiaolian moved to her sister's side and was led away by three of Cao Cao's soldier's. The trio watched them mount their horses and ride away till they were no longer in sight.

"Now..." Cao Cao said, breaking the silence. "I believe it is time for us to get rest as well. We have quite the task ahead of us tomorrow and I will not be left behind." Cao Cao turned his back to the two but looked over his shoulder at them.

"Yuanrang....I do mean rest. I need you at your best. You'll have to save your fun with your betrothed for after the battle." Dun muttered something under his breath and Cao Cao laughed at the discomfort he was causing his cousin. 

"Ah I cannot wait to share this news with Miaocai." Dun groaned at the prospect. Zhuyue watched on in silence as Cao Cao walked away laughing. Once he was out of earshot she turned to Dun.

"Who is Miaoci?" 

"Our cousin. You'll meet him soon enough." She nodded.

"So..." She started as she relaxed her grip on her weapons.

"So what?" Dun responded as he started walking away from her towards their camp.

"What now?" She responded following after him.

"I'm going to sleep. Do whatever you want. Just don't get into anymore fights." He responded, not looking at her. She hastened her steps until she was beside him.

"I want to go to sleep too."

"So go to sleep."

"I want to sleep with you." He stopped abruptly at those words and looked at her. She felt her face flush as her words replayed in her mind and she grasped exactly what she just said.

"I mean...I have to sleep with you. No wait! I mean I need to sleep in your tent. Yuan Shao is here. We have to keep up this pretense that we are getting married otherwise he may think I am still available for his son....this...this is a pretense right?" Dun did not respond, instead he started on his way to the tents once more. He paused in his steps to look over his shoulder at her.

"Gonna stand there all day? Let's go." 

She followed behind him in silence. He stopped to speak to a soldier who looked at her then back to Dun and nodded before running off. As they reached the front of his tent. He ducked inside and she followed after him, her eyes glancing around the inside of the tent. It was fairly large. She imagined that probably only Cao Cao had a larger one. The tent itself was sparse. Only containing makeshift table and a makeshift bed made up with furs and linens for padding. Her eyes moved back to Dun who had already removed his overcoat as well as his chest piece and placed them on the table. She found herself frozen, staring at the broad expanse of his muscled chest. She swallowed hard, this being the first time she had actually seen a man with such little clothing. Dun noticed her stare, it was hard to not feel her eyes on him. He moved forward towards her, her eyes following him each step. He took the weapons she still held out of her hands with little resistance and put them on the table next to his armor. He stood in front of her again, a scant few inches away. She titled her head up to look at him.

"Earlier, when we first met Lord Cao Cao, you were going to pull your dagger on him." This snapped her out of her trance. 

"He insulted me." He ran a hand slowly down the side of her cheek to her neck where he grabbed her and squeezed tightly. 

"If you ever do some shit like that again, I will fucking kill you. If you have a problem with him or any one in my family, you tell me and I will handle it. Do you understand." Her eyes went wild with anger. She first tried to claw at his hand gripping her throat then at his face. He backed away as best he could, avoiding her clawing. She then reached inside of her clothing to pull out that hidden dagger. He predicted her movement and grabbed her hand.

"You're always so full of fight." He said with a low growl and lifted her a few inches from the ground.

"Tell me you understand and I'll let go." Instead, she began kneeing him, catching him with a knee in his abdomen. He grunted and moved her towards the bed and slammed her down. The covering cushioning the blow. He stared at her below him and she stared back at him, defiance in her eyes. His grip relaxed slightly and she sucked in breath, grateful for the air. This woman somehow managed to irritate and intrigue him at the same time. 

Dun did not know how to handle this. He never encountered someone as willful as her. If he had to be honest, he wanted her, right then and there. He wanted to rip her clothes off and claim her. After choking her however, he was pretty sure that was the last thing she wanted. He could feel himself getting hard as his body pressed against hers. He needed to move away or he would wind up raping her. That wasn't what he wanted. He wasn't sure exactly what he wanted from her or what she wanted from him for that matter. He broke the eye contact first. He really needed to get away from her. He begin to lift himself off of her only to find that she had locked her legs around him. She used her legs to push him closer against her and lifted her head to mash her lips against his. He didn't understand what was happening but he wouldn't think about it. Not right now. He reciprocated the kiss hard and passionate. He felt her groan against his lips. He dully wondered if this was part of a trick by her to get him to lower his guard just so she could stab him later. at this point, he didn't care.  
His hands moved from her throat and down the front of her robe which he yanked open, revealing the modest cloth she wore to cover her breast. Before he could make another move a voice from just outside of his tent interrupted them.

"My lord?" The voice called. Dun broke the kiss and growled. Zhuyue looked at him in confusion. He pulled away from her and went to the front of the tent, fully intent on killing whoever was on the opposite side.

"What he growled as he threw the tent flap open. The soldier on the other side almost ran away in fear. He held up light infantry armor in front of him like a shield and spoke rapidly.

"I got what you asked for sir!" Dun let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed the armor from the man. 

"Leave." The man nodded quickly and ran off as fast as his legs would carry him. Dun stepped back into the tent and put the armor on the table. He looked at Zhuyue who was now sitting up on the bed, retying her robe closed. Whatever moment they had, it was gone now. Dun really wanted to beat the shit out of something.

" You can't wear what you are wearing now in battle tomorrow. You'll wear that." He said while motioning to the armor he had just placed on the table. She nodded. He moved back over to the bed and laid down, his back to her.

"Go to sleep." She laid back down on her side, her back to his back. She remained silent for a few moments before speaking.

"I understand." Dun twisted around so he can see her.

"What?"

"I understand. As long as I serve you, I will never raise a hand against your family." Dun regarded her in silence for a few moment before letting out a grunt in acknowledgement and turning back over to go to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except the original characters.

Zhuyue woke up to find herself alone in the bed. Groggily, she sat up, wiping the sleep from her eyes with the back of her hand. Once it was relatively clean, she blinked a few times and looked around the darkened tent to see that Dun was nowhere to be found. Had the battle started? Did he decide to leave her behind? Now startled from her drowsiness, she sprang up from the bed and ran out of the tent to see that the camp was mostly deserted. Only a few guards were awake, patrolling around to make sure they were not caught unaware as the others slept. The sun had not yet risen in the sky and from the looks of it, it would not do so for another hour or so. The wind carried no sounds of battle. It had not started yet. 

She released a breath she did not recall holding. She wasn't sure if she was relieved of the fact the battle hadn't started or frightened. It took a long time for sleep to overcome her last night. There was a whirlwind of thoughts rushing through her mind. The first being the kiss she shared with Dun. 

Last night, she berated herself for being so unchaste with him. Her mind wondered back to that moment when passion clouded her judgment. She could vividly remember wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him closer to her body. A shiver ran over her as she remembered the feel of him pressed against her. At that time, she needed to feel his body against hers. If they hadn't been interrupted, she was fairly certain they would have gone further than that. 

Zhuyue couldn't understand why it happened. She couldn't figure out what possessed her to kiss him. What did she want from him exactly? It started off as just wanting a way to get away from her father and away from being some noble's prettied up little doll but it has morphed into something more. It was pointless to deny that she felt something for him but it was hard to make sense of what that something was. What did he want from her? He certainly didn't pull away when she kissed him. No he definitely reciprocated in-kind. There was also the matter of the aftermath of the fight she had with Zhang Fei. The way he held her, she felt safe, protected. In the entirety of her short life, she has never felt that way before. Zhuyue has looked out for herself since she was a child. It was an odd feeling to have someone else come to her aid. Not only that, but he threatened to kill them if they came near her or her family again. No not threaten, he promised. Dun did not strike her as the type of person who made idle threats. She believed he fully intended on making good on that promise. This was strange territory or her. Having someone who looked out for her. Perhaps she was looking into this too much. He said himself that he found her useful. Perhaps that is all this was, but inside, she couldn't help but wonder if there was something more.

It didn't matter. This wasn't the time to think on such things. There was a battle to be fought soon. Her time should be spent thinking of that. Heading over to the table, she ran her hands over the armor he left for her. It was standard light infantry armor. She would be able to move in it a lot better than her robe and it would provide a modicum of protection. She looked down to the torn garment and tsk'd wishing she brought more clothing with her. It didn't occur to her that she would be getting into a fight on her first day here. With a sigh she removed the three daggers she had hidden in her robe and placed them on the table. Once finished, she began shedding her clothing, letting it fall to the ground at her feet. It looks like she would be stuck wearing this armor until she was able to get new clothes. 

Just as she finished with securing the armor the tent flap opened. She immediately grabbed one of her daggers which still lay on the table as Dun walked in. He eyed her then the dagger and shook his head, stepping further into the tent and letting the flap fall closed.

"Why the fuck are you so jumpy for? We are in an allied camp and there are no signs of battle." She grimaced feeling foolish at her actions. He was right, it was a silly thing for her to be so on guard but old habits die hard.

"The impending battle has me wound tightly I suppose." This was more true than she would like to admit. Thoughts of the battle was the other thing that kept her up last night. He regarded her in silence for a few moments before stepping in front of her. Her first reaction was to step back but she willed herself to stand her ground. She tilted her head up to stare at him.

"Afraid?" He asked. There was no mocking in his tone. It was a simple question nothing hidden behind it.

"No." She responded. Placing the dagger back on the table and folding her arms across her chest.

"You will have to kill out there to survive and you don't feel even the slightest bit of fear? I find that hard to believe."

"I can handle it." 

"Can you? Can you really? Have you ever seen what a man looks like when death comes for him? To see the life drain from his body, his eyes look at you wanting to know why? Why he had to meet such a miserable end at edge of your sword? There are greater men than you who to this day still can't deal with the haunting gaze of a victim who's life they were forced to take. You think you're tough shit now but that will change when you are on the battlefield and I don't need you breaking down out there. I need you to understand exactly what you will be doing." Her face was unreadable. She held his gaze and spoke bluntly.

"I said I can handle it." He shook his head.

"You lived a life of privilege. You probably never even slaughtered a pig for supper. Stop trying to act so damn-"

"I've taken life before! I can handle it!" She blurted out, effectively cutting him off. His mouth snapped shut as she covered her mouth at the admission. He always knew how to push her buttons, make her lose control. She admonished herself for letting such a guarded secret slip out so easily. She dropped her hand from her mouth, and braced herself for the follow up question that was sure to follow. The question never came. Dun merely smirked, seemingly satisfied with her answer. He headed back to the entrance of the tent.

"You'll be under my direct command. Hurry up and get out here so you can get something to eat and we can go over exactly what you'll be doing." With that he exited the tent, leaving her alone. She stared at the tent flap, both relieved and confused that he did not question her. With a heavy sigh, she pushed it out of her mind and tried to figure out where she could hide her daggers in this cumbersome armor. 

__________________________________________________________

Zhuyue stepped outside of the tent, frustrated that she could only hide one of her daggers inside of her new armor. She pulled at the armor, shifting it on her as she tried to get use to it. It felt extremely uncomfortable. So focused on her armor, she walked right into Yuan Shao. She looked up intending to apologize but dropped her head immediately once she recognized who it was. 

"It is customary to apologize when you offend nobility." He spoke with that same air of superiority she hated. She bowed her head to him.

"Apologies my lord." Yuan Shao quirked a brow at hearing her voice. She tried to walk away but he stopped her.

"I did not dismiss you. Get back here this instant." She hesitated at first then reluctantly turned around, her head still bowed.

"Show me your face." She complied, raising her head so that he could get a good look at her. He stared at her for a few moments in silence.

"I know you, do I not?"

"I don't think so my lord." She said hoping he would believe it and not dig into it any further.

"No..." He looked her over from head to toe. "I doubt I would know someone of such low birth. It is admirable of you to fight however, despite your low station." She could feel her anger rising and had to stop the irritated sigh that threatened to bubble out of her. 

"I must ask..." He continued, paying no heed to the irritation she was sure had to be visible on her face by this point. "What is a woman doing on the battlefield? This is no place for your kind." She didn't have to responded. Thankfully an unlikely source interfered.

"Ah here you are, Benchu! I believe there are a few more things we need to discuss before the battle." Cao Cao exclaimed, coming from somewhere behind Zhuyue. He came to a stop beside her, standing so he could clearly see her and Yuan Shao.

"And I believe, Xiahou Dun is looking for you." She silently thanked him for rescuing her from this pompous fool.

"Ah, Cao Cao." Yuan Shao responded. Zhuyue could see a frown flicker across Cao Cao's face at the use of his given name instead of his style name. As quickly as it came, the frown was replace by an impassive expression. She doubted Yuan Shao even noticed it.

"So this is one of your soldiers?" Cao Cao gave him a half smile and spoke with a pride. "She is and more. She is my dear cousin's betrothed." Zhuyue's eyes widened in surprised at the enthusiasm in which he spoke. He had only known her for a few hours and yet here he was speaking of her so fondly.

"And your dear cousin-" Yuan Shao's tone was unmistakably mocking. "Thinks it is okay to put his betrothed in battle? A woman's place is not on the field of battle with men after all."

Cao Cao gave him a smile but it wasn't one born of good will. "Death can come from a man or woman, Benchu. Only a fool would dismiss someone who is skilled due to gender." 

"How....quaint..." Yuan Shao replied, no longer interested in her. It seems that he completely missed the thinly veiled insult Cao Cao had lobbed at him. Cao Cao's lips pressed tightly together but like before, it only lasted for a moment before falling back to that impassive expression. Zhuyue could tell that Yuan Shao rubbed him the wrong way. 

"You better go. You know Yuanrang isn't known for his patience." Zhuyue nodded and ran off to meet with Dun.

______________________________________________________________

Zhuyue sat atop a brown horse to the right of Dun. To Dun's left sat Cao Cao. She was surprised he would be taking part in the actual battle. Yuan Shao, the leader of the coalition seemed content to direct the battle from the main camp. Coward. Zhuyue took a moment to look around to the soldiers around her. They all had grim countenances on their faces. It was obvious that they were afraid. Her eyes made its way back to Dun. His facial expression was the exact opposite. He was...smiling? But it wasn't one of happiness. It reminded her of a beast, getting ready to be released on its pray. He was looking forward to this battle, just waiting for the moment he could be unleashed. Dian sided up to her on his horse. She turned to him hearing the approach. He had a genuine smile on his face.

"Hey there Lady Zhuyue!" He said cheerfully. She nodded to him, finding his cheer to be a bit out of place when they were mere moments away from battle.

"Just Zhuyue will do, Li Dian. I no longer hold any claim to nobility."

"Ah, that's right." He said with a smile. "So Zhuyue, Are you ready for this?" She gave him a half shrug, returning her gaze to the horizon.

"As ready as one could be before a battle."

"Don't worry. You'll do fine."

"If not, I'll be run through and left for dead on the battlefield." She said with a small frown as she imagined a sword running through her gut. She squeezed her eyes shut trying to push the unpleasant thought from her mind.

"Trust me, you'll be fine. I've got a good feeling about this battle." Dian said with that same cheery tone which started to irritate Zhuyue. She knew he was just trying to cheer her up but the fear that was slowly gripping her heart would not be ignored. His words of confidence did nothing to sate her unease.

"Enough." Dun's voice interjected, causing both of them to turn their attention towards him.

"No more chatter. We are moving out. Dian, you know your role, get to it. You..." He said referring to Zhuyue. "Follow me, do what I say. Don't argue with me. The battlefield isn't the place for your defiant bullshit." 

Zhuyue did not respond. She instead gripped the reins which she formally held slack in her hand tighter and focused on the road ahead of her. She saw Dun ride off in front of her and she urged her horse to follow. Her steed quickly picked up speed as it followed behind Dun. She felt as if her heart pounded as hard as the her horse's hooves on the ground. They were almost upon the enemy now. Her hands gripped the reins so tightly her knuckles were turning white. Zhuyue swallowed hard and she could swear she heard the thundering of her heart in her ears. 

Enemy archers were ahead. She could faintly hear someone scream out spread out but her body didn't follow the command. The fear that had encroached her heart now firmly seized it, squeezing so tightly that she couldn't breathe. An arrow whistled by her head, barely missing nicking her face. They were upon the enemies now. The archers had run behind the spearmen. Dun had already slaughtered one, his massive sword nearly completely cleaving one's head off. He gave a quick gaze over his shoulder to see Zhuyue's mount had come to a stop and she just sat there, frozen.

"FUCKING MOVE!" He screamed, blocking a spear with his sword from an enemy who thought to catch him unaware. He was promptly rewarded with Dun's boot to his face followed by his sword being trusted into his stomach as he fell backward. Dun moved to Zhuyue's side and yanked her roughly towards him, nearly pulling her off of her horse, having her dodge an arrow that nearly found its mark in her throat.

"What the fuck are you doing? Move!" Zhuyue looked up to him and he could easily see the fear in her eyes. He shoved her forward onto her horse and blocked another attack. The enemies were intent on taking advantage of her inactivity. If this kept up, she would definitely die and so would he if he continued to sit here and babysit her.

Zhuyue couldn't register anything that was happening to her or around her. She was too afraid to even breathe. Why was she here? She was definitely going to die. She shouldn't have come here. These people around her, they were fighting for something she didn't even care about. Dun blocked another attack aimed at her. 'He's protecting me?' She thought dully. She shouldn't be here. She should be safe at home...at home....as a trophy wife? No...that's not right. That isn't what she wanted. She came here because he saved her from that existence and she had decided then and there she would fight for him. Even if that fighting meant death, it would be better than the alternative wouldn't it? Yes. She was sure it was. 

She took a deep breath and a familiar feeling became to overtake her. The same feeling she felt outside that small home just off the road in the dead of night nearly three years ago. The night she took her first life and four more subsequently after. Just like that night, something inside of her snapped, her psyche shattered. She had to fight, not for herself, but for him. The man who saved her from what she thought to be a fate worse than death. She will repay him with the blood of their enemies. 

Another spear was trusted toward her. To her enemy's surprise, she grabbed it and yanked him forward. As he fell forward she extended her foot allowing it to catch his fall as he fell toward her horse. The man released the spear in favor of grabbing his nose which was now gushing blood. She deftly twirled the spear in her hands and thrust it back down into his throat. As the man fell backward, she jumped off of her horse. She wasn't use to fighting on horseback and could do a lot more damage on the ground. She unhooked her weapons from her armor and looked at her future victims. Rolling her shoulders once, she gave the group in front of her a dark smile and charged forward.

Dun watched in awe as Zhuyue seemed to transform right in front of his eyes. She went from a fearful little mouse to a fearsome beast. She mercilessly ripped through their enemies, her strikes as quick as they were precise, slicing quickly at their enemies vitals. Each swipe of her duck blades ripped through her enemies throats and if she wasn't able to get to the throat on the first strike, she would slice at the exposed parts of their body until a vital spot was revealed and she would plunge her blade into that area, not waiting for them to finish bleeding out before ripping her blade from them and moving on to her next victim. The duck blades were a close range weapon and she wielded it as if it were an extension of her body. Dun had to forcibly tear his eyes away from her and concentrate on his own battles. 

Zhuyue advanced on the enemy commander in charge of the garrison. He gripped his spear tightly, eyeing her wearily. He just watched her mercilessly cut through a dozen of his men in a matter of minutes. Blood was splattered across her face but she didn't seem to notice or perhaps she just didn't care. Her eyes were cold and it sent a chill down his spine.

"I..I am Niu Fu!" He declared, his voice betrayed him however, and it was easy to see that he was afraid. Regardless, he continued, attempting to give himself confidence.

"Turn back no-" He words turned into wet gurgles as blood seep from the fresh wound on his neck. When did she get so close to him? How? His last thoughts were filled with lament as his life blood poured freely down the front of his armor. Seeing their commander fall, the other soldiers ran from the base, leaving it in the control of the allied forces. The soldiers cheered at the small victory. Dun dismounted from his own horse and walked over to Zhuyue who still stood over the body of Niu Fu. She looked up to him once he stood before her, the cold distant look still present in her eyes. Just being around her he got a different feeling from her. Ferocity, deadly. She pulled her helmet off and ran a hand over a few unruly strands. The blood on her hands made the hair stick in place. Dun looked over her. Her chest heaving from exertion, blood splattered across her that wild look in her eye. She was beautiful. He wanted to kiss her right there in the middle of the battlefield amidst the fallen bodies around them. He restrained himself however. This wasn't a time to let one's guard down.

"You alright?" She nodded in response and he nodded in return. A soldier ran up to them immediately dropping to one knee once in front of them, bowing his head.

"Sir! Sun Jian is holding in front of ShiShui Gate but provisions haven't reached him! Our front line will fall if something isn't done! Dun growled. 

"What is that coward Yuan Shu doing?" He looked at Zhuyue.

"I need you to go see why that idiot Yuan Shu hasn't sent provisions to Sun Jian. The battle will be over before it begins if he is forced to retreat from his position." Zhuyue nodded and mounted her horse. Dun grabbed the reigns before she could ride off.

"We are going to be advancing to the gate to reinforce Sun Jian's position. Meet us there once you find out why the supply lines hasn't been established....be careful. " With that he gave the horse a swat on its rear causing it to take off out of the base. 

___________________________________________________

Zhuyue rode hard and her horse whinnied in protest. She steered her mount away from the crowds of enemies. While this was a safer path, it was a slower one. She cursed under her breath, admonishing herself for not being able to fight on horseback.

"Yo! Zhuyue!" She turned her head to the sound of her name to see the grinning face of Li Dian riding toward her. He swung his wheeled halberd at a group of enemies he cut through in his path toward her. How he managed to wield such a large weapon with ease she had no idea. 

"I'll cut us a path." He stated with a smile when he reached her side. "We are going to the same place after all." Before she could reply, he already urged his horse ahead, creating a swath through the enemy ranks leaving a path for her to follow. 

This new path allowed them to reach the garrison Yuan Shu currently occupied quickly. The gates were closed and enemies had it surrounded. Li Dian stopped a few feet away from the garrison to assess the situation. Zhuyue stopped her horse beside him. 

"Hmm..." He said thoughtfully, hoisting his halberd to rest on his shoulder. "A decent amount of enemies...and two enemy generals from the looks of it. Nobody too special though. I don't recognize either of them." The enemies had noticed them now and a group of them were beginning to break off from the group surrounding the garrison to approach them. Zhuyue slipped off of her horse and readied her weapon.

"You take one and I'll take the other?" Zhuyue asked, eyeing the approaching group.

"You can take on that many people at once?" He asked. She didn't respond to him. Instead she waited until the enemies were closer before running head first into the group. This tactic surprised them and she managed to catch a few that were still reeling from the shock of such a brash attack. The others regrouped and attacked back. She dodged the flurry of swords aimed at her, throwing an enemy that was a bit to slow into it instead. He took the blows for her and his fellows just shocked that they killed a an ally, tried to remove the weapons that they lodged inside of him. She took advantage of this to lay the killing blow to two of them simultaneously, quickly ripping the blades she just embedded in them out and taking on the next enemy. Dian stared at her, mouth agape at the scene before him.

"I...guess you can..." He muttered to himself focusing on his enemies. Zhuyue had finally cut a path to the commander. Unlike the last one she face, he didn't look perturbed by her. 'Good. At least this should be an interesting fight.' She thought.

She stopped before him, allowing the lull in action to catch her breath. They slowly circled around each other, sizing each other up. The man gripped his sword tightly and began bouncing on his feet. He was getting ready to attack. Zhuyue prepared herself mentally but did not outwardly show any change. She would try to throw him off guard. 

He charged, swiping fast to her left. She dodged. Another to her right, she dodged again. He was fairly slow. Perhaps this wouldn't be as interesting as she thought. He attacked again. No point in dragging this fight on longer than it needed to be. She did not dodge this time. Instead she blocked with one of her blades. Moving quickly, she twisted the blade, catching his blade between the two bladed points that jutted out of her weapon and wretched it out of hand. Not losing momentum, she stepped forward and thrust her other blade towards his throat. He foolishly tried to grab at the sharpened point of her blade with his hands. She continued to push the blade into his throat. He tried to step backwards, to get away from the attack and she followed him step for step until his back was against one of the garrison's walls. With no place to go any longer, he struggled to push her away, blood from his hands flowing freely coating her iron blade red. She put her full weight into the arm pushing the blade and with her pressure off of her back leg, kneed him right in the groin. This was the lapse she needed. He faltered at the pain that exploded from his groin and he no longer pushed against her with as much strength. Feeling the relief of pressure, she pulled her blade to the right, cutting off several of his fingers with the motion. He cried out in pain, holding his hands which were now missing several digits awkwardly in front of him.. Once free she shoved her blade into his throat, this time unhindered silencing his screams. She pushed it in as hard as she could, nearly decapitating the man. Footsteps to her left made her head snap up and she raised her free blade towards the new threat. She lowered it once she saw Li Dian standing there.

"I think I see why Master Dun likes you..." He muttered. She didn't acknowledge that she heard it. She was too busy trying to pull her blade from the man's throat. Once free she gave a swift swipe in the air to clean some of the blood off of it. She tsk'd when the motion only flicked the excess blood off. She would have to clean the blade thoroughly later. The door to the garrison opened up. Dian nodded his head towards it before walking inside. Zhuyue followed after him. They were swiftly lead to Yuan Shu.

"You two defeated Zang Ba and Xu Rong! Thanks to your efforts we can now fortify the front lines. I would have your names so that I may inform my brother of your contribution."

"Why did you hide out in this garrison?" Zhuyue asked, purposely ignoring his question.

"Excuse me?" He asked, an outraged look on his face.

"You have plenty of soldiers here and yet instead of engaging the enemy, you cowered in here." Her words dripped with venom that was palatable to the two men. 

"How dare you! I will not be spoken to in such a way, especially not by a woman." Li Dian raised his hands up in defense, trying to defuse the situation.

"Now now my lord. She just means that we could have lost the front lines if you would have stayed holed up in here. She is merely curious as to why you decided on the course of inaction instead of trying to take the offensive against your enemies given that you had an advantage being in a garrison." She huffed, not liking how Dian attempted to soften the blow.

"I am asking why you are such a pathetic coward who would prefer to sit in a garrison with his tail between his legs instead of actually contributing to this war?"

"HOW DARE YOU!" He screamed, spittle flying from his mouth as he raged on. "I WILL HAVE YOUR HEAD YOU WHORE! YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU SPOKE TO ME IN SUCH A WAY." 

"Feel free to try and take it whenever you grow the balls." She whistled for her horse and mounted. 

"I am going to meet our forces at Shishui gate. I can't bear to be in this coward's presence any further. You coming?" She didn't wait for his reply and galloped off to meet the main force, Yuan Shu still screaming obscenities at her as she rode away. Dian sighed and called for his horse, following behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

Zhuyue thought back to the events that just transpired. She chastised Yuan Shu for being a coward which he fully was in her mind. She gave a hallow laugh. How hypocritical it was of her to accuse someone else of being a coward when merely a few hours ago, she had been so afraid she couldn't even move. No, there was a difference between her and him. She chose to stop being afraid. She chose to fight. He just sat there and waited for what? Help? Death? He refused to fight for his so called brother. Fucking nobles. How weak and selfish they were. She hated them with every fiber in her body despite formally being one. They were always so quick to sprout ideals and talk about what needed to be scarified but rarely were they the ones who actually did anything. It was always forced on the poor to take up arms or to sacrifice. She saw firsthand how corrupt they could be through the actions of her own father. It disgusted her. She let out another laugh. Dun truly does not know how grateful she is to him for saving her from that life. Stuck being one of the privileged who was content to sit back while others bled on her behalf. Dian had remained silent for the majority of the ride, however the random laughs she had been letting out was gnawing on his mind. The laughs weren't exactly happy ones, but it was a welcomed change from the look of pure hate she had been wearing for the majority of the ride to the front lines.

"What's so funny?" He finally asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. She looked at him thoughtfully for a few moments as she tried to decide how to answer his question. Dian was a nice enough guy, but she didn't feel comfortable spilling all her secrets to him. 

"I was just thinking that I am probably going to get in trouble for my outburst back there. If not by Lord Xiahou Dun then by Lord Cao Cao for sure." She lied. Dian gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I'll tell them he provoked you. To be honest, I felt the same way you did...you just had the guts to say it." He laughed lightly and rubbed the back of his head. She smirked at him, then focused her attention back to the road ahead as they were finally upon the front lines. 

Once there, they noticed something was amiss. There were a lot of injured soldiers around, struggling to get as far away from from Si Shui Gate as possible. A group of soldiers still remained however, and they formed a loose circle, standing stoically watching something at its center. The tense air could be felt as they got closer. She could hear the clash metal emanating from the center. Zhuyue leaned forward on her horse, trying to get a better view. What she saw made her heartbeat quicken. Xiahou Dun was engaged in battle against one of Dong Zhou's officers. He was a beast of a man. Even from her distance, she could see his bulging muscular arms as he struck with furiosity at Dun with his great sword. It seemed Dun was on the defensive. He could only block the man's moves. Why is no one helping him? She thought angrily. Her anger rising rapidly seeing that his allies just stood there and watched him get beaten back. She jumped off her horse and pushed through the crowd to get to the battle. Damn them all! If none of them would help him, she would. Just before she could break through the group to the center a strong hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned to face the soon to be dead man who dared to stop her. The hand belonged to Yue Jin. She tried to smack his hand off of her shoulder but he had an iron grip. 

"Peace, Zhuyue." Came Cao Cao's voice from the other side of her. She ignored it grabbing at Jin's wrist attempting to pull it off. He only tightened his grip.

"You would let your cousin die before your eyes! If you are to cowardly to help him, I will!" Yue Jin's eyes widened, shocked that she would speak to Cao Cao in such a manner. 

"Peace, Zhuyue!" Cao Cao repeated. The calm in his tone was gone, replaced by a commanding one that shook her to her core. She knew immediately that she had over stepped her bounds. Cao Cao gave her a wry smile. He spoke again, his voice calm once more.

"You cannot interfere with this duel, Zhuyue. The man Yuanrang is facing is known as Hua Xiong. He was decimating Sun Jian's forces, singlehandedly pushing them back from Si Shui Gate. When we arrived, Yuanrang challenged him to a duel to avoid losing anymore of the coalition's soldiers. It would be dishonorable to interfere...regardless of the outcome." Zhuyue said nothing, her eyes fixated on Dun blocking off Hua Xiong's assault. 

"Your passion to protect my cousin is admirable, but you are wrong to think he needs help. Look at his face." Zhuyue's eyes snapped up to Cao Cao in confusion then did as he instructed. She looked at Dun's face and could see....boredom? He looked absolutely bored. How could anyone look bored in the midst of battle? The concept baffled her. She looked to Hua Xiong and saw that his face was completely flushed and was dripping in sweat. He was giving this battle his all while Dun didn't even look the least bit winded. She heard Cao Cao chuckle and she looked up at him. He instructed Yue Jin to release her shoulder, confident that she wouldn't run into the battle any longer. 

"Now you see why there is no reason to worry." He folded his arms in front of his chest and continued to watch the bout between the two men. Dun suddenly shifted his stance and parried Hua Xiong's attack. Xiong jumped back, startled by the sudden change, wanting to put distance between them before Dun could counter. Dun didn't make any move to counter. He instead hefted his podao onto his shoulder.

"So...is that pretty much it Hua Xiong?" Dun asked in a bored tone. He looked truly disappointed but Zhuyue could not figure out why. Hua Xiong seemed impervious to Dun's indifference. 

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" Zhuyue could tell that Xiong was trying his best to not sound as winded as he looked. He only marginally succeeded in this. 

"You pathetic trash! You'll never pass through this gate while I stand before you!" Dun let out a sigh and brought his podao to his side. In an instant the look on his face shifted from bored to annoyed. Hua Xiong continued his tirade.

"It is laughable to think that I would let such filth even approach Dong Zhou!" 

"Finished?" Dun asked as he turned his body slightly to the side, his placed his left foot in the front of the right and got into a half crouching stance. He raised his podao next to his right shoulder gripping it tightly with both hands.

"Step forward, if you want to die! While I stand, none shall breach this gate!" 

And step forward Dun did, with a speed Zhuyue did not know he had. He was on Hua Xiong within seconds. Dun attacked, Xiong blocked it but he was not prepared for the force Dun had put behind the strike. As soon as Dun's blade hit his own, he felt his blade shudder in his hands so violently, he almost completely lost his grip. He was barely able to regain his grip when Dun struck twice more in quick succession, each hit harder than the last. Hua Xiong barely managed to hold on to his sword or his footing for that matter, each hit making him stumble back. His hands ached from gripping his blade so tightly in his attempt to maintain hold of it. He couldn't block anymore of Dun's attacks. He would have to dodge the next ones. 

Dun suddenly stopped attacking. Xiong took the momentary pause in Dun's attack as a chance to strike back. Dun saw the attack coming, in fact, it seemed as if he was waiting for it. He knocked the side of his blade away easily with his gauntlet. Xiong stumbled backward, shocked at how easily Dun stopped his counter. He needed to back away, regroup and get ready for the next attack. He thought he had a moment to retreat since Dun no longer had both hands on his weapon but he was gravely mistaken. Dun wielded the massive blade with his right hand easily, unleashing another flurry of attacks, this time ever single one of them hitting their mark. Luckily since both of Dun's hands weren't on the blade, the power behind the attack was lessened, but not by much.

Hua Xiong stumbled backward once more, breathing heavily. His body was wracked with pain and the worst of it on his left arm. He didn't have to look at it to know that he took a bad hit there. His right leg felt like it would buckle at any minute. Dun's attacks were deadly. If both hands were on his weapons at the time, he had no doubt in his mind, he would have lost his arm and leg. 

He swung his sword wildly at Dun who was forced to block. That move brought Hua Xiong time, but not enough. Dun recovered much faster than he could and once again he was on him. Both hands gripping his weapon once more, he unleashed another flurry of attacks at Hua Xiong, which he foolishly tried to block, no longer able to move fast enough to dodge. This was a poor strategy however, as he had to put the majority of strength into his right arm as his left was little more than useless. He managed to block most of the attacks but Dun suddenly changed the pattern of his attacks. On the last hit, he ducked down and made a swift attack at his mid section and followed through until he was behind him. Miraculously, Xiong was able to block most of the attack and most of Dun's sword was reflected, however, Dun's blade had bit deeply into his right side when he passed beside him. 

He refused to scream in pain, instead gritting his teeth. He felt warm liquid fall from his mouth. The coppery taste a telltale sign that it was blood. His body felt weak. He was losing this battle. Perhaps he had lost from the beginning. The entire time, he thought he had Dun on the defensive, but he could see that it wasn't the case at all. Dun had lured him into a false sense of security and decided to attack when he no longer felt like playing the role. Blood was now gushing freely from his new wound. He would bleed to death even if Dun did not finish him, but he would be damned if he goes alone. With a wild look in his eye, he charged at Dun once more, refusing to give up the fight. Dun turned to face him, the murderous intent was clear in his eyes.

"Time to end this." Was the last words Xiong would hear. The voice of his murderer announcing that it was time to end his life. Dun charged forward, easily knocking his blade aside before delivering a swift front kick to Xiong's mid section. Xiong's body folded forward in response and he flew back. Dun jumped in the air, following after him and with tremendous force before Xiong's body could hit the ground, brought his blade down onto his head, ripping cleanly through his skull down the left half of his body, severing it completely. Xiong's now split body dropped to the ground into two bloody uneven halves. 

Dun gave his blade a swift swipe in the air, ridding the black blade of some of the blood that saturated it. He glared at the troops that were under Xiong's command and gestured for them to step forward. The men, who were frozen in shock at seeing their general cut down before them seemed looked at each other in uncertainty. A silent agreement passed between them and unanimously they ran as fast as they could away from Dun, back through Si Shui Gate, some abandoning their weapons in hopes that they would move faster without them.

"Tsk, cowards." Dun said, grimacing. 

Zhuyue dropped to her knees, suddenly feeling weak. Yue Jin and Li Dian were immediately by her side, asking if she was alright. Cao Cao also looked down to her, studying her with a hidden curiosity. At that moment, several realizations hit her. The first and foremost being that when she and Dun first fought, he took it easy on her. No, not only did he take it easy on her, he didn't try at all. It was painfully clear that she was in no way his equal in battle. All this time, she thought that she had at least been evenly matched with him. There was no doubt in her mind about this now. If he had fought her seriously, she would've been a bloody heap like Hua Xiong. It confused her. Why did he want her to join this war when she was clearly nowhere near his equal? She gave a bitter chuckle. That bastard really made her believe she was better than what she was. Or maybe she led herself to believe that. She had beaten so many others before him, she underestimated his strength. She foolishly assumed that he was cut from the same cloth as the others. How much of a fool she was. Dian looked to Jin, a frown on her face.

"She's doing that weird creepy random laugh thing again."

"Again?" Jin asked, momentarily looking away from Zhuyue to him.

"Yeah she did it a lot on the way here...And they call me crazy." Dian said with an odd grin. 

"Give her space." Cao Cao said. Both men slowly followed the order, not really comfortable with leaving her in such a weird state, but not wanting to ignore Cao Cao's order. Zhuyue was oblivious to the events transpiring around her, still running through the thoughts in her mind.

This is when the second realization hit her. She had to get stronger. Not only for herself, but for him. The realization that she was so far below him in skill left a bitter taste in her mouth. She had to prove to herself and to him that she is so much more. A fire ignited in her. She will get stronger and once she was, she would challenge him again. Force him to fight her seriously. If it ended in her death, so be it. She would die with her pride which currently lay in tatters. 

The third realization hit her possibly harder than the rest. It also confused her, but she could no longer deny it. Seeing him fight, seeing his skill, taking into account every single thing he did for her, the truth lay bare in front of her and even if she wanted to reject it, it wouldn't make it any less irrefutable. I am in love with him. She didn't understand how she could fall in love with someone she had only met a few weeks ago also the very same she man wanted to kill on several occasions during that time frame. She knew she had an attraction to him, but love? It didn't make since. She wasn't some flighty young girl who believed in those silly tales of love at first sight. Such a thing did not exist. But this yearning in her heart that was a borderline ache, what else could it mean? She never felt this way before, not for anyone. She tried to rationalize it, explain this feeling away as something other than love. Admiration? No, she admired other people before. It didn't feel like this. Comradeship? No. She felt something akin to that with Dian, Jin and it was in no way comparable to this feeling. She went through a list in her head multiple times and nothing could explain it. She was in love with Xiahou Dun. She wouldn't tell him of course. She couldn't. She didn't understand why he helped her the way he did, but she was certain his motivations weren't fueled by affection. These feelings would have to remain buried, and preferably ignored. 

The world around her seemed to come back into focus. She felt eyes looking down at her. She looked up to see Cao Cao staring at her. The look he gave her unnerved her. Like he knew something. Her brows furrowed, the confusion evident on her face but Cao Cao didn't say a word. He merely smiled at her before turning to face his cousin who was heading their way. She scrambled to her feet not wanting to seem any weaker in his eyes.

"Well Done, Yuanrang." Dun grunted in response his eyes shifting over to Zhuyue as she got to her feet. 

"Yes, I couldn't have done any better myself!" The group turned to see a man clad in red and gold armor approaching them. She could tell he was an older man, but he still had an aura of power surrounding him. She took in his appearance, he had light golden skin which told her he must have originated somewhere from the south. His neatly trimmed full black beard was in stark contrast to his white hair which, stopped just above the nape of his neck. He ran a hand through his hair, a few unruly strands fell to the sides of his face. He gave them a grin, as he stabbed his blade into the ground before him, the rings lining the side of his blade making a jingling sound as he did so. He bowed to the group. Cao Cao returned the bow and Dun jerked his head in acknowledgement. Zhuyue, Dian and Jin followed Cao Cao, bowing to the newcomer as well. 

"I am glad to see you are well, Sun Jian." Cao Cao said. His voice sounded strange to Zhuyue. It didn't hold the same fondness as when he spoke with Dun or anyone else under his command. 

"It would take more than one man to stop the Tiger of Jiangdong, Cao Cao!" He responded with a hearty chuckle. This man had a booming voice and he didn't seem to care to temper it even though he stood a mere few feet away from the people he was addressing. After his laughter died down, he continued.

"That said, I do appreciate the timely arrival of your man here. My forces were taking a beating and with the lack of supplies, we were forced to retreat. If he hadn't arrived when he did, the front line would have fallen. I'm glad you are on our side. Indeed, you may be equal to strength to my own officers." Dun grunted in response. This didn't seem to both Jian as he merely let out another boisterous laugh in response. 

"You are truly a great warrior. Might I know your name?" After a few moments of silence in which Dun debated speaking at all, he finally responded.

"Xiahou Dun, style name Yuanrang." He said, bowing as he spoke. Jian's flattery apparently chipping away slightly at Dun's normally standoffish demeanor. Sun Jian nodded and returned the bow. 

"I will not forget it." He stroked his chin. "I would love to see you fight against Lu Bu. That would be a quite the sight..." Dun's eyes seem to spark at this comment. The anticipation of such a battle seemed to awaken something inside of him.

"Yes, it would." A smile graced his lips at the thought of crossing blades with LuBu once more. Zhuyue heard a soft hmph from a few feet away. She turned her head to see Guan Yu listening intently to the conversation, stroking his long beard. Guan Yu noticed Zhuyue's eyes on him. He looked at her and bowed his head slightly before turning away from the group. She watched him go, wondering what his interest was in the conversation before focusing her attention back on the group of men in front of her. They were now speaking about the supply lines. Cao Cao had turned his attention her and Dian.

"Mancheng, Zhuyue. Any news on Yuan Shu and the provisions?" Cao Cao asked.

"The provisions should be on the way, my lord." Dian responded.

"Good! We could scarcely hope to continue with this war without them. What exactly caused the delay?" He asked, one brow raised. Zhuyue bit her lip, willing herself to not comment and hoping Dian would pick up on her silence and continue to answer in her stead. Dian gave a nervous chuckle. 

"Um...Lord Yuan Shu's garrison was surrounded and he thought it would be best to conserve his forces and wait for a rescue instead of engaging the enemy?" Dian's voice betrayed him. It was apparent that he didn't even buy his own explanation. 

"In other words, he hid like a coward until you two saved his sorry ass." Dun stated, reading between the lines of Dian's fluff. Another nervous chuckle escaped Dian. This time Zhuyue decided to answer.

"That is exactly right, my lord. By the way...he may have some choice words regarding me after the battle..." To her surprise Cao Cao let out a chuckle, while Sun Jian barked out a loud laugh. Dun gave off a heh which she imagined was about as much levity as someone such as he could muster.

"I wish I could be there to hear it! It's always a good laugh to see how the mighty nobles had their feathers ruffled this time." Sun Jian said, resting his hands on the pommel of his blade. He looked her over and smiled seeing the dried blood still splattered on her face and her mussed up hair. 

"You look like you have some fire in you girl." He shifted his head to Cao Cao. "Is she a relative of yours? She might be a good match for one of my sons."

"She's taken." Dun ground out, bereft of the levity he had mere moments ago. Jian raised his hands defensively in acknowledgement. 

"I meant no offense." He flashed them a grin. "It was good speaking with all of you." He bowed to them once more. All except Dun returned the bow but, Jian didn't let on that it bothered him in any way. 

"I shall see you all later I'm sure." He pulled his blade from the ground, the rings jingling once more and walked away from them. The smile that was on Cao Cao's face dropped the instant Sun Jian's back was to them. He turned to face the others. 

"Now, my warriors, Si Shui Gate is secured, let's push on to Hulao gate. I refuse to be left behind." He spoke with that commanding tone once more. The tone that told Zhuyue that this was not an optional request. It was one that needed to be followed to the letter. Cao Cao had something to prove in this battle and despite the seemingly friendly nature between he and Jian, they were not truly comrades. He was competition. 

A messenger ran up to Cao Cao and dropped to one knee before gaving him a deep bow. "My lord!"

"Report." Cao Cao responded.

"Word has gotten to Yuan Shao that Si Shui Gate is secured. He has decided to march to Hulao Gate and wants our troops to fall back to reinforce him." Cao Cao's eyes narrowed as he glared at the messenger. The man feeling the intense stare shrank back, afraid that Cao Cao would strike him.

"You are to return to Yuan Shao and tell him that I have already moved on. You could not find me." The messenger looked clearly uncomfortable with this. 

"But, my lord-"

"You could not find me. Do you understand?" Cao Cao's voice was low and held a hard edge to it. The messenger gulped audibly and nodded quickly. 

"Then get out of my sight." Cao Cao spat, making the messenger give a hasty bow before running off.

"Yuan Shao isn't going to believe that." Dun said, watching the messenger scurry away.

"He won't be able to prove otherwise and if that messenger delivers the message as instructed, I have deniability on my side. It doesn't matter. I will deal with the matter when the time comes. I refuse to be left behind." Dun, shrugged at this comment.

"Not like we will be friends with him forever." Cao Cao gave his cousin a smirk. 

"One battle at a time Yuanrang...for now, we march onto Hulao Gate." Cao Cao moved to mount his horse only to be stopped by Dian's voice.

"Um, my lord?" The glare Cao Cao leveled him with made him put up his hands in defense. He gave off a nervous chuckle.

"Do you have a problem with how I handled the situation, Mancheng?" Dian gave Cao Cao and innocent look and pointed at himself.

"Me? Oh no no no, not at all, my lord." He waved his hands in front of him frantically and laughed nervously again.

"Spit it out already." Dun barked, the sudden command almost making Dian jump. 

"Oh, um I just wanted to suggest that I think we should send a scouting party ahead before we bring our main forces through Si Shui Gate."

"And why is that?" Cao Cao asked, his patience wearing thin.

"Um...this will sound pretty silly, I know but I just have a feeling..."

"You want me to invest men into scouting based on a feeling you have? Do I have that correct, Mancheng?" Dian paled. This wasn't going well. He should have brought it up before but the messenger had to delivery that bad news before he had a chance. He really did have a feeling something bad would happen if they didn't scout the area before hand but how could he relay this to him?

"I will go, my lord." Yue Jin said bowing before him. I should be able to slip by without drawing any attention.

"I will go as well." Zhuyue spoke up. 

"It couldn't hurt, cousin." Dun said. Cao Cao waved his hand dismissively, signaling for Dun to handle this as he mounted his horse.

"Mancheng, Wenqian. You two will scout ahead. Take a small handful of soldiers with you. Not enough to draw attention. If someone is lying in wait for us, we don't want to tip our hand. Don't take your horses. You move more quietly on foot. " Zhuyue glared at Dun, noticing he left her out of the planning.

"And what of me? I volunteered to go." 

"You're with me."

"But-"

"That's an order."

"It's a stupid order! I volunteered t-" Dun grabbed her face with his right hand and squeezed it hard, as he yanked her forward. 

"I distinctly remember telling you that I didn't want any of your arguing or your defiant bullshit. I gave you an order. I only give them once. Question me again and I'll cut you down and move on. Do you understand me?" Zhuyue balled her hands into fist, her anger blazing in her eyes as she glared at Dun.

"Do you understand me?" He repeated, increasing the pressure of his hold on her face." 

"Yes, my lord." She hissed through grit teeth, purposely making the word lord seem more sarcastic than respectful." He released her face, pushing her back a bit as she did so. She wanted to attack him. Right then and there she wanted to unhook her weapon from her armor and bury it in his throat. She must be insane to think she loved this man! Her temper was flaring. Even if she was in the wrong, she hated that he had to discipline her in front of the others like that. It embarrassed her and made her feel even more inferior to him. She would remember this moment.

"Is there a reason why you two are still here?" Dun asked Jin and Dian as he held Zhuyue's gaze while she glared daggers at him. Both men shook their heads and jogged off, grabbing a few troops as they made their way past Si Shui Gate.

______________________________________________________________________________

"WHAT!" Dong Zhou stood from his throne stomping his feet and ordered the messenger killed. The messenger tried to run away but was cut down by one of the guards at the door. Diaochan gasped and turned away from the grotesque scene, squeezing her eyes shut and willed herself to stop hearing the man's screams. Lu Bu watched Diaochan, wanting to go toward her and comfort her. His gaze hardened and moved towards Dong Zhou.   
Again that fat piece of shit managed to make her sad. Damn him! Unable to contain his rage, he spoke out.

"What the hell was the point of that? He didn't kill Hua Xiong! He died because he was weak! I told you to let me go guard Si Shui Gate but you wouldn't listen and this is what happens!"

"How dare you speak to me in such a tone, Fengxian! Did you forget who I am?" Lu Bu growled, his fist balled. He was ready to snap. 

"If I may, my lord." Jia Xu stepped forward and bowed to both men. "I believe what Lord Lu Bu is saying is that now would be the best time for him to confront our enemies. If they make it past Hulao Gate, there will be nothing stopping them from reaching Luoyang." Lu Bu grunted, his eyes still watching Dong Zhou but said nothing more.

"I think it is time for Lord Lu Bu, Master Zhang Liao and myself to move out and intercept the enemy." Dong Zhou flopped back into his chair. 

"Fine, go. I will not accept failure." Lu Bu left before he finished speaking. All of the other soldiers scrambling out of his way, wanting to avoid his wrath. Zhang Liao and Jia Xu bowed respectfully to Dong Zhou and followed. Dong Zhou waited until the men were gone before calling forward another one of his vassals.

"Wang Fang, I have a task for you."

___________________________________________________________________________________

Dun and Zhuyue remained rooted in their spot. Neither wanting to give the other the satisfaction of looking away first. Cao Cao watched the exchange, trying desperately not to laugh. These two were ridiculous. They were both two of the most stubborn individuals he has ever known. Leave it up to Dun to find a female version of himself.

"Do you two think you can stare at each other at the garrison? I would like to resupply and head out to Hulao Gate as soon as possible. We should also be prepared to back up Mancheng and Wenqian should they need it. While we are at the garrison, I suggest you get your arm looked at, Zhuyue." 

This comment caused Zhuyue to break her gaze from Dun and down to her arm. She could see the back of her hand slick with blood, overlapping dried blood which already stained her hand. When did this happen? Her eyes moved up her arm finding the source of the blood in a deep gash on her upper arm. She didn't even notice she'd been hit, let alone feel it. She put a hand over the cut trying to staunch the blood that was still flowing. Her realization of the wound also brought the pain and she winced feeling like a thousand needles suddenly punctured the exact area she was now holding. How did she not notice this?

"Mount up." Dun said. She looked up to see him on his horse next to Cao Cao. She did as he ordered with a little difficulty, trying to not put any more pressure on the arm than necessary. They moved out to the supply garrison, Dun and Cao were in front of her as she trailed behind at a slower pace holding the horse's reigns with on hand only.

"Interesting relationship you two have." Cao said after looking back and ensuring they were out of earshot of Zhuyue.

"She's a pain in my ass." Dun muttered.

"But a pain you seem quite fond of. That is why you didn't let her go scouting isn't it? You saw the wound on her arm and wanted it taken care of? I must admit cousin other than Miaocai and myself, I do not believe I have ever seen you display concern for someone else's wellbeing." Dun's only response was a scowl and a hmph. He felt slightly irritated that Cao could read him so easily. Cao smirked, knowing he was correct in his assessment.

"Perhaps though, in the future, you should find a gentler way to express your concern?"

"We're seriously not talking about this now are we? In the middle of a battlefield?"

"If I recall, you and the others prevented me from moving forward so there is a lull in the battle. This is the perfect time to talk about this. I need something to help me with my idleness." Dun groaned. So that was it. Cao was getting him back for siding with Dian and agreeing to the scouting. 

"As I was saying, she is a fierce warrior but she is still a woman. If you want this relationship to blossom, you need to nurture it a little better. Your....bluntness might be a little off putting to her rather than endearing."  
"Having ten wives does not make you an expert on relationships, cousin." Cao laughed at this. 

"Of course it does. I couldn't keep them happy if I didn't know anything about relationships and women. And I only have seven wives." Dun shook his head.

"How the hell do you keep up with that many?" Cao laughed again.

"It is not as hard as you may think. Fun too." He gave Dun a lecherous smile, which caused him to shake his head. To Dun's relief they reached the garrison and Cao was forced to abandon the conversation. Dun got off his horse and waited for Zhuyue to enter the garrison. He offered his hand to her in an attempt to help her off her mount. She eyed it suspiciously before ignoring it and sliding down on her own. Dun growled and shot Cao an look. Cao was grinning and gestured for him to go forward. Dun sighed and turned back to Zhuyue.

"Let me help you with your arm."

"No." Was her blunt reply. Damnit this woman was frustrating! He wanted to choke her. Couldn't she see he was trying to help her? Why did she have to be so difficult. 

"It would be easier if you have someone else take care of it for you. We don't have time for you to fumble with taking care of this yourself." He said, trying to keep his voice even.

"Is that an order, my lord?" She did it again, made the word Lord seem so damn disrespectful. He took a deep breath, trying to control his anger.

"It is a request."

"Then no." She said, turning away from him." Okay, that was enough. This friendly shit wasn't going to work. Dun grabbed her uninjured arm and pulled her with him.

"Now it is an order." He could see Cao shaking his head in the corner of his eye but ignored him. He pulled her over to a nearby crate. He released her arm and instructed her to sit on the crate before walking off to gather some supplies. She didn't budge. When he returned, he saw her still standing.

"It's an order." He said, growing very tired with this game. She still didn't move. He stood in front of her with the intent of making her sit down onto the crate himself when she did something he did not see coming. As soon as he was in front of her, before he could lift a hand to push her down, she cocked back and hit him with her right fist. She put everything she had into that hit and it showed. Her fist crashing into his face. She reeled back and shook her fist a stream of curses flowing from her mouth. Hitting his face was like punching a rock. It hurt like hell but it was worth it. She fully expected him to go berserk at that moment. Probably beat the hell out of her, but she didn't care. She owed him for what he did to her on that battlefield and now she considered that debt repaid. 

Several soldiers within the garrison stopped what they were doing. A collection of surprised faces now watching the interaction between them with interest. Cao groaned and turned away, not wanting to see the beating his cousin was about to unleash on Zhuyue. Dun ran his tongue over his lip and tasted his blood. She managed to split his lip. 

"I don't care if you are my master. I will not be disrespected in front of my comrades by you or anyone else." He stared at her in silence for a few moments. She had that fire in her eyes again. He spat his blood out.

"Done?" She blinked, startled by the calmness in his voice.

"Yes..." This reminded her of his fight with Hua Xiong. He was probably going to kill her now. She did after all just embarrass him in front of many people, including Cao Cao. She held her head high, ready to accept her fate.

"Can you sit on the crate now?" She blinked. He wasn't going to hit her? She sat down eyeing him wearily, not trusting his calm. He knelt down beside her and carefully rolled up her sleeve then began to administer aid to her wound. The onlookers got bored and went about their work, no longer interested in their squabble. No words were exchanged between them. He worked in silence and she watched him. He was surprisingly tender as he took care of her wound. Once done, he stood.

"Be ready to leave." She nodded and watched as he walked over to his mount, getting it prepared for battle once more.

"She's still alive..." Cao Cao mused, standing beside him. Hmph was Dun's only reply as he focused on his horse.

"I'm proud of you cousin. I thought you were going to kill her. I'm glad you are taking my advice!" Dun stilled his hands and looked at his cousin. The look in his eyes clearly told Cao he wasn't in the mood for his prodding. Cao grinned at him before leaving his cousin to his work.

__________________________________________________________________________________  
They passed Si Shui Gate. Luckily, Cao's forces took less damage than the others so he was able to regroup quickly and move out before the rest of the coalition. They came upon Jin and Dian as well as two generals on their knees in front of them. Jin and Dian bowed. 

"What's the situation?" Cao asked.

"My Lord." Dian responded. "We came upon an ambush. We slaughtered their troops and captured these two generals. Thought you might want to question them." Cao nodded and stroked his chin.

"So that intuition of yours was right I see." Dian grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Good work, both of you." Cao focused his attention to the two generals.

"Is Dong Zhou still in Luoyang?"

"I am Cao Xing, Son of-" 

"Right, shut up." Cao said cutting him off. He looked to the second general.

"And you. Will you tell me anything?"

The second man held his head high. "I am Wei Xu, proud warrior of Dong Zhou's army. I will tell you nothing! You will die here, Cao Cao. Lord Lu Bu will decimate your forces!"

"Lu Bu eh?" Cao smiled. "Dong Zhou's favorite lap dog. He wouldn't move anywhere without him. Thank you so much for confirming his presence for me. Kill them." Before the men had a chance to protest, Yue Jin had placed his hook blades under each throat and pulled, ripping them out. He gave them a quick albeit painful death. Cao nodded at the efficiency in which his order was carried out, impressed with the men Dun had recruited.

"Onward, to Hulao Gate." The pressed on, battling through Dong Zhou's troops. They arrived at another garrison. The last one between them and Hulao Gate. Defending the garrison was Zhang Liao. He stood in its center, his two axes in hand his eyes surveying the army before him. He was about to give the order for them to charge when Xiahou Dun stepped forward.

"You look different from the rest of the fools we cut down on the way here. Who are you?" Zhang Liao eyed him. The confidence he exuded reminded him of Lu Bu. But something was different. His Lord Lu Bu only seemed to fight for strength. This man he could tell from the look in his eyes that he had other motivations. He fought for more than just the pleasure of fighting.

"I am Zhang Liao and it is my honor to guard this garrison for my lord, Dong Zhou."

"Care to test your skill against mine? I have some anger I got to work through." Zhuyue couldn't help but feel that comment was directed at her. Zhang Liao pointed one of his axes at Dun.

"I accept your challenge. Come, show me your strength." 

The fight between the two men was completely different that the one Dun had with Hua Xiong. It was easy to see that Zhang Liao was a better fighter than the other generals they had met. They matched each other, blow for blow, not giving the other any leeway. Both men had such power behind their hits, sparks flying from their weapons as they clashed. Both men broke apart. Exhaustion on their faces but they were smiling, glad to find a formidable match in battle. Dun relaxed his stance and Zhang Liao did the same. 

"This has been fun Zhang Liao, but in the interest of time, I think we should finish this." Zhang Liao nodded.

"I agree, it has been an honor to fight you. Might I know your name?"

"Xiahou Dun." Zhang Liao nodded.

"Come, let us finish our duel." Xiahou Dun made his way over to his horse, he kept his eye on Zhang Liao in case he moved against him. Zhang Liao did not move against him, waiting until his opponent was ready. Dun slid his podao into its sheath on his mount and withdrew another weapon. He faced Zhang Liao again, this time with a scimitar in hand. Zhang Liao rose a brow at the change but was confident he could handle it. Dun rolled his shoulders and smirked.

"Okay with your weapons there? You can change if you want. I'll wait."

"I'm fine, thank you." Zhang Liao responded, getting back into his fighting stance, anxious to get back into the fight. Dun also got into his stance though it was different than the one he took with his podao. He only kept one hand on his weapon his stance fairly relaxed. The men began to circle each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. 

Zhang Liao moved first, bringing his first axe bearing down on Dun and was going to follow up with the second once he blocked. Dun did not respond as he anticipated. Instead of blocking, he jumped to the side and with his free hand, grabbed Liao's second axe before he could attack with it. Liao tried to wretch his weapon from Dun's grip but he had a steadfast hold onto. He attacked with his scimitar forcing Liao to block. Dun kicked Liao's gut and as he expected, Liao did not budge from the blow. He Liao's body as leverage to push him back as he pulled his weapon. Liao's grip on his weapon slipped and Dun stumbled back, falling to one knee tossing the axe behind him. Liao was immediately on Dun before he could recover. He brought his axe down on Dun, forcing him to block with his blade. Liao continued to bear his weapon down on him. Dun had to use his hand on the back of his blade to prevent its decent. Liao lifted his leg to kick Dun, knowing that since Dun was blocking, he could not prevent the hit and he would have took a kick to the face. To his surprise, Dun removed the hand which was holding the back of his blade and grabbed his foot, stopping it from hitting him. Liao blade was finally able to descend on Dun, he moved to the side to avoid taking the hit to his face and instead the axe bit into his shoulder, partially blocked by Dun's scimitar.

Dun ignored the pain and yanked Liao's foot forward. He lost his balance and fell backward, losing grip of his second axe as he flailed his arms when he fell. Dun swiped at Liao as he fell, the tip of his blade slicing into one of his legs. Dun stood, both men were breathing hard. He leveled his weapon to his fallen foe. Zhang Liao let out a laugh.

"I am defeated. It was a good battle. I accept my defeat at your hands Xiahou Dun. I only ask that you give me the honor of a swift death." Dun lowered his blade.

"I don't feel like it." He turned away from Liao who sat up confused.

"What?"

"I said I don't feel like it. Relinquish control of this garrison to us and you get to leave with your life."

"Why? Why would you do this? You won. I was the weaker one. It is your right to kill me." Dun looked over his shoulder to Liao.

"And I said I don't feel like it. Go, get stronger. We'll fight again." Liao studied him for a few moments before nodding. He gathered his weapons and limped off, commanding his troops to retreat. Dun walked back to his mount and sheathed his weapon. Cao watched him with interest.

"You let him go? Why?"

"Would've been a waste." He said simply. Cao looked to the retreating figure of Zhang Liao understanding his cousin's meaning. He was sure they would see him again. Zhuyue walked up to Dun. He eyed her, on guard in case she decided to hit him again. He was still on his adrenaline high from the last battle and he doubted he would be able to stop himself from retaliating if she did. Zhuyue held up a torn piece of cloth in her hand. She moved toward his arm and paused looking up at him for approval. He didn't move to stop her so she continued, lifting the cloth to his shoulder. He lifted his arm a little so she could tie it beneath it. She backed away once done and bowed her head to him. He gave her a small nod and mounted his horse. Before they could move out a messenger approached Cao Cao. He hastily bowed before them.

"My Lord! Yuan Shao's unit is in danger. They were ambushed by a general named Wang Fang. He's requesting assistance at once!" Cao Cao pinched the bridge of his nose thoroughly annoyed with Yuan Shao.

"Isn't Sun Jian's unit still guarding Si Shui Gate?" He asked the messenger.

"Y-yes he is sir. But he insisted-"

"So, let me get this straight. You pass right by Sun Jian's unit who is closer and he wants me to turn around, completely abandon our advance and go rescue him? Is that correct?" The messenger stammered, not knowing how to answer the question.

"Yuan Shao better hope Sun Jian gets wind of the ambush or that his brother decides to leave his little fort and help him. We are not turning around. Not when we are this close." Cao Cao spurred his horse on, riding past the messenger, the rest of his troops following behind him.

____________________________________________________________________________

Before they could get to Hulao gate, they encountered yet another ambush, this one led by Jia Xu. Yue Jin, Li Dian and Zhuyue volunteered to stay behind and deal with the ambush, allowing the others to proceed to Hulao Gate and secure it. Finally Cao Cao and his troops arrived at Hulao Gate. He ordered his men to set up the rams to break down the door when it began to open. His men took their positions in front of the gate, ready for the next enemy they would face. The door opened to reveal the intimidating figure of Lu Bu. He stepped forward. The ones who knew who he was fled at the mere sight of him. The unfortunate fools that remained were slaughtered mercilessly. He slammed the pommel of his halberd into the ground and surveyed the battlefield before him. His eyes landed on Cao Cao.

"You again." He growled. Cao Cao's eyes widened at the sight of Lu Bu. He quickly schooled his expression, refusing to show fear.

"You won't escape again. You will die here Cao Cao! I won't stop till your head is mine!"

Cao Cao's troops scrambled in front of them, attempting to protect their lord. 

"You bark quiet loudly for being Dong Zhou's mere lapdog. My head is no easy target."

Lu Bu roared with anger and rushed forward. With one swipe halberd, he sliced through the group of men blocking his path to Cao sending them flying. Cao Cao back peddled as Lu Bu raised his halberd once more and brought it down only to be blocked by an axe. Lu Bu was shocked that hemanaged to meet yet another person capable of blocking one of his attacks. The first being Xiahou Dun. This war was giving him some interesting people to test his strength against. His look of shock turned into a grin. This was going to be fun. Cao looked up to see a wall of muscle in front of him. The bald headed man looked behind him to Cao Cao. 

"Run! I'll keep him busy!" He focused his attention back onto Lu Bu and landed a hard front kick, sending him sliding back. Before Lu Bu could fully regroup, the bald headed man was already attacking him. Lu Bu blocked the first attack and the man immediately followed up with another, then another. Their weapons became deadlocked, each trying to push the other back engaged in a battle of strength. They finally broke apart. Lu Bu swung his halberd at the bald man, he blocked but the force Lu Bu put behind it sent him sliding back. The tremor sent down his arms from the block made his arms ache. He shook them out then got ready to face him again.

At this point, Zhuyue, Jin and Dian had caught up with the rest of the group. She stared in awe at the massive figure of Lu Bu. 

"He stands fast before even Lu Bu. A brave warrior, indeed." Zhuyue looked to Cao who was the one who spoke. He was staring at the massive bald headed man in front of Lu Bu. She looked to Dian and Jin. 

"Who is that man? The one in front of the bald one?" Dian was staring at the scene in front of him, an uncharacteristically serious look on his face. 

"Lu Bu...The mightiest warrior in this land." Her eyes widened. 

"That's Lu Bu?" She had of course heard tales of him. Everyone has. What she previously dismissed as exaggerated stories were being revaluated in her mind. She could practically feel the murderous intent flowing from him. He scared her. She swallowed hard.

"Who is the bald headed man?"

"I don't know." Dian answered his eyes still on Lu Bu.

"You three, go ahead." They look to Cao Cao who was now focusing on them. We will hold him off. As soon as you see your opportunity, go past him to Luoyang and secure it. Dong Zhou cannot be allowed to escape." 

They nodded and watched as the bald man ran forward once more, striking at Lu Bu. They decided to take that opportunity to run. Lu Bu noticed in the corner of his eye and kicked the bald head man away, sending him stumbling back. 

"You insects aren't getting past me!" He went to intercept them only to be blocked by Dun. Lu Bu growled and jumped back out of Dun's range. 

"You again." Lu Bu said cracking his neck and rolling his shoulders.

"I let my guard down last time we met. That won't happen again. This is where you die!"

"You're as boastful as ever I see. It will do little to help you against me though." Dun responded. He jerked his head toward Hulao Gate."Get going." 

The group nodded and Lu Bu moved toward them again. Dun blocked him once more. Before he could retaliate the bald headed man came charging behind him. He had to jump back to avoid the attack only to nearly run into the waiting guan dao of Guan Yu. He managed to block it in time successfully pushing Guan Yu back as he did so. Lu Bu gazed around at his opponents. Cao Cao had joined Xiahou Dun and the bald headed man stood beside them. To the other side of him was Guan Yu, joined by his sworn brothers. Six on one? The odds weren't in his favor but it didn't matter to him. In fact, the prospect excited him.

"I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!"

_______________________________________________________________________

Zhuyue and the others made it past Hulao Gate. She looked over her shoulder but could no longer see Dun. She returned her gaze forward and frowned.

"He'll be fine." Dian said reassuringly. Zhuyue scoffed and turned her head trying to hide her face from him.

"I don't care about him." Dian grinned.

"Right...Of course you don't."

"S-stop." The three of them halted to see a woman dressed in very revealing dancer's garb before them. Zhuyue cocked her head at the woman in confusion. She looked to Dian and Jin. The expressions on their face told her they were just as confused as she was.

"Y-you will go no further."

"So Dong Zhou is throwing his whores at us now?" Zhuyue said flatly. It was easy to tell that this woman should be entertaining somewhere, not fighting. She looked down, ashamed.

"Look." Dian said, he placed his weapon down and lifted his hands, showing he was no threat to her. "It seems like your heart is really not into this. I really don't want to fight you and I'm sure neither of my comrades want to either." Zhuyue snorted in disagreement. Dian gave a nervous chuckle. "Truly my lady, we don't want to fight you. Let us pass and no harm will come to you."

"I...I have no choice in this. I must hold this area...for my lord Lu Bu."

"Ah, so you're Lu Bu's whore...not Dong Zhou's?" The woman frowned. 

"You are right...I...I am a whore." She looked down, the shame of her words burning in her throat. "But I will do what I must for the good of this land. Lord Lu Bu will save this land and I will do whatever I can to help him."

"Touching." Zhuyue said unhooking her weapon, ignoring Dian's protest. "Show me your conviction little girl."

Diaochan looked to Dian and Jin then Zhuyue. Zhuyue noticed the gesture. "Don't worry. They won't interfere, will you boys?" Jin shook his head and stepped away from the two women, pulling a still protesting Dian with him. 

Diaochan and Zhuyue began circling each other. Zhuyue's glance was downright predatory, sending fear into Diaochan. She knew she was going to lose this battle. Perhaps it was for the best. She hated this life that she had been forced to live. She knows it was for the good of the land but a piece of her died a little every time she was forced to lay with that pig Dong Zhou. She thought of her lord Lu Bu. He was the second part of the plan. She was suppose to pit him against Dong Zhou but somewhere down the line, she developed feelings for him. She steeled herself. She would live and she would fight for him. She cracked her whip at Zhuyue who blocked with one of her duck blades, allowing the whip to become tangled in it. She yanked her blade back, jerking Diaochan forward and putting her off her balance. Zhuyue dropped her other blade and cocked her fist back, crashing into Diaochan's face as soon as she was close enough. Diaochan fell at her feet unconscious. 

Zhuyue looked down to the woman and shook her head. This is exactly what she didn't want to become. This woman embodied everything she hated. She was probably a pawn, given to Dong Zhou or Lu Bu for some political game. She had no life of her own, no say. It disgusted her to see this woman who had given up her life to the whims of others. She was little more than a whore to served whichever man she had been gifted to needs. At the same time she also felt pity for her. It was that pity that made Zhuyue drop her weapon and punch her instead of killing her. Perhaps if they killed Dong Zhou today she would be free. Free to make her own choices. Free to live her own life. Dian had breathed a sigh of relief as Zhuyue untangled her weapon from Diaochan's whip. 

"I thought you were going to kill her."

"I was going to."

"I'm glad you didn't." Zhuyue shook her head.

"I'm not sure she is. Her life....it's worse than death." Dian furrowed his brow in confusion and Zhuyue waved her hand dismissively. "Forget it. We've been delayed long enough. We need to move onward to Luoyang."

_____________________________________________________________________________

Lu Bu was breathing hard but he refuse to relent. His opponents were breathing just as hard as he. This was a test of endurance. They could not best him in battle. He managed to beat his attackers back at every turn. There were a number of close calls. Dun nearly got the better of him several times but he managed to hold his ground. The men stood facing each other, waiting for the next move. It came from an unexpected source. 

"MY LORD LU BU!" A messenger on a horse cried. "LADY DIAO CHAN! SHE'S BEEN HURT!"

"What?! Diao Chan?!" A flash of panic then anger burned in his eyes. He gave a loud sharp whistle and the men could hear the thundering of hooves approaching them. The ground seemed to shake beneath them as the massive blood red horse approached them. It didn't slowdown on its approach, it was heading right towards them. Once it reached Lu Bu, he grabbed it's reigns and jumped on all this without the beast slowing. Lu Bu now mounted on the monstrosity charged right toward them to Hulao Gate, swinging his halberd at them to make them dodge out of the way. He successfully broke through and rode through Hulao Gate.

"Shit!" Dun spat, furious that he got away. His eyes widened a cognizance of the situation finally taking shape in his mind. He was heading through Hulao Gate. Towards Zhuyue. He ran to his mount and jumped on, stirring it move as quickly as possible. The other men watched him in confusion.

"He means to chase him?" Liu Bei asked Cao Cao still catching his breath. Cao Cao remained silent trying to make sense of his cousin's actions. He finally understood why Dun ran off in such a hurry and he mounted his horse, chasing after him, leaving Liu Bei bewildered.

Dun arrived to the gates of Luoyang. They were closed, blocking the city. He looked around wild eyed for any signs of Zhuyue or Lu Bu. 

"My Lord!" He heard a familiar voice called to him. He looked over to see Dian pop out from behind a large boulder waving to him. He jogged over to Dun.

"Where's Zhuyue?! Where's Lu Bu?!" 

"I am here my lord." Zhuyue answered, stepping from the same hiding spot Dian had been in followed by Jin. If Zhuyue didn't know any better, she could have sworn she saw a flash of relief on his face before his normal impassive visage returned.

"Lu Bu, grabbed that whore I fought and ran off through Luoyang. They closed the gates after him." Dun's eyes roamed over her. She felt herself shift uncomfortably under his gaze. Once he was satisfied with whatever he was looking for, he gave her a small nod, acknowledging her report. Cao Cao and the others caught up to him and Dun relayed what Zhuyue had told him. Cao Cao immediately ordered his men to break down the gates to the city of Luoyang. 

They finally broke through and what they were greeted with was a ghastly sight. The city of Luoyang was burning. Nearly all of the buildings were bathed in flames, the screams of its citizens filled the air as flames licked greedily at them, ready to consume anyone it touched. 

"This is how low Dong Zhou would stoop?" Cao Cao asked, speaking to no one in particular. He bowed his head, feeling sorrow for Dong Zhou's victims. He steeled his heart. Dong Zhou must die. Atrocities such as this needed to be prevented in the future.

"We must move quickly. We must catch Dong Zhou before he flees!"

"NO! WAIT" Liu Bei rode his horse in front of Cao Cao stopping his advance. He was flanked by his sworn brothers.

"We can't go. We cannot leave these people to their fate! We must help them."

"Move aside! If we allow Dong Zhou to get away atrocities such as this will continue to happen. He must be stopped now! Before it is too late!" Cao Cao responded, his tone hard.

"No! We need to work for the good of the people! That is who we fight for is it not!?" The argument the men were having became moot a few seconds after those words left Liu Bei's mouth. An explosion could be heard deeper within the city. They pushed past Liu Bei and his men to see that the way had been blocked off. It would be too dangerous to try and clear the path while this fire raged on. Cao Cao growled, angered that his vengeance against Dong Zhou, his moment of glory was denied. He glared at Liu Bei his eyes trained on him as he ordered his men to assist with the evacuation of Luoyang. Liu Bei breathed a sigh of relief and offered a smile to Cao Cao which was not returned. Cao Cao turned his horse around and began to ride back out of the city, there was nothing more for him to do here. He was stopped once again by Liu Bei.

"My Lord, I know you wanted to confront Dong Zhou...we all did but we must work together to secure peace for the land."

Cao Cao glared at him. "Such lofty ideas do not win battles, nor do they conquer the land. Ideals are worthless unless you have the sufficient strength to back them up. Remember that, Liu Bei." He did not allow Liu Bei to respond. He rode out of Luoyang to meet back up with his troops.


	8. Chapter 8

Diaochan awoke to find herself in an unfamiliar room, laying on an unfamiliar bed. Her head ached and her memory was fuzzy. She had no idea how she got to where ever she currently was. She sat up and did a quick survey around the room hoping to find something to tell her where she was. Nothing looked familiar or could indicate exactly where she was. She placed her hands on her temples and massaged them gently, trying to soothe her aching head and piece together what happened. The last thing she could remember was sneaking away from Dong Zhou and running to the battlefield. It was a stupid idea. She was completely out of her element but she wanted to help Lu Bu. Help him? What a fool she was. He was the strongest warrior in the land. Why would he need her help? She didn't go there to help and deep down inside, she knew it. She went out there because a part of her hoped she would die on the battlefield. Her suffering would be at an end at last. When she confronted that grungy woman she thought her unspoken wish was going to come true, but it seems that it was not yet her time to go. Was this a sign from the heavens telling her that she was still needed? Did Dong Zhou still live? Did the coalition fail? She sighed lightly. There was no point in guessing. She would have to go and find out what happened. 

Diaochan threw her legs over the side of the bed and was startled to see a young girl standing in the corner with her arms folded that she had missed seeing before. The young girl stood motionless with her arms folded across her chest staring at her with a scowl plastered on her face. Had she been captured by the enemy? The girl looked younger than she was. Her short grayish black hair framed her face and she was clad in black armor that with a red trim that seemed custom made for her as it was modified into a skirt along with long black greaves that reached her mid thigh. The girl made her feel uncomfortable, probably even a little scared if she had to be honest. The girl remained quiet, her eyes boring into Diaochan. Diaochan nervously cleared her throat and spoke.

"Um, hello. Can you tell me where I am?" The girl did not respond. Diaochan frowned, feeling even more uncomfortable than before. 

"Am I a prisoner here?" The girl still did not respond. Diaochan placed her hands onto her lap and fiddled with her fingers nervously. She was at a loss of what to do. The girl suddenly moved from her spot. Diaochan flinched at the sudden movement and was relieved when the girl headed out of the door instead of towards her. Should she follow? She wasn't sure but surely she couldn't just stay here right? Hesitantly she stood and walked over to the door, peeking out to get a better idea of where she was. Diaochan saw the girl head over to a large man. Her eyes widened when she realized that man was her Lord Lu Bu! Relief filled her seeing that he was safe. It was also a relief that she was in his care and not Dong Zhou. Had it finally happened? Had Dong Zhou finally been killed?

Diaochan watched from her hiding spot as the girl stood in front of Lu Bu. The girl did not seem afraid of him which surprised Diaochan. Even though she knew she had Lu Bu's affections, she sometimes still feared him and the power she knew he wielded. 

"Your whore has awoken." The girl said speaking to Lu Bu. Hearing the word made her flinch. How many times she had been called that? Even though it was true, the word stung. Lu Bu's response was a back hand. She fell to the knees at the connection of the blow, her hand holding her injured cheek. A woman ran to her side putting her arms around her and begging Lu Bu for his forgiveness.

"You forget your place Lingqi. You will not address me without proper respect and you will not call her that in my presence." Lingqui shrugged the woman's arms off of her and stood to face Lu Bu once more. She cupped a hand over her fist and bowed to him.

"My apologies father. Forgive my insolence. Your guest has awoken."

"Better." He said walking past her towards the room where Diaochan stayed. Diaochan quickly ducked back inside before Lu Bu could see her and ran back to the bed dazed by what she just saw. She couldn't believe that her Lord Lu Bu had defended her like that! He didn't see her as a whore like so many others did. She couldn't help the warm feeling that spread throughout her. She loved him, she truly loved him and she will do anything for him.

Lu Bu entered the room and went to Diaochan's bedside. "Diaochan..." He said. She immediately threw her arms around him. 

"My Lord Lu Bu! I am so happy to see you unharmed!" Lu Bu pulled back from the hug to examine her.

"Are you feeling okay Diaochan?" She nodded, smiling brightly at him.

"A small headache, but it will pass My Lord." She ducked her head shyly, not wanting to seem over eager at asking the next question, but she was dying to know. "My Lord? Does Dong Zhou still live?" Lu Bu's face shifted to one of anger making Diaochan draw back in fear.

"He does. He fled to Chang'an after burning Luoyang to the ground." She gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. How could he do such a cruel thing!? There were innocent civilians there! They did nothing to deserve what Dong Zhou unleashed on them. After the initial shock of the news passed, another question cropped up into her mind.

"My Lord, if Dong Zhou still lives why am I here and not with him?"

"Would you rather be with him?!" Lu Bu asked, the anger in his voice unmistakable.

"N-no My Lord" She replied shrinking back from Lu Bu. "I just don't understand." Lu Bu frowned seeing that his brusque nature was scaring her.

"I'm sorry Diaochan...I'm just upset." Upset was putting it mildly. He was pissed off that he walked away from that battle without claiming the head of a single worthy general. Those bastards had to jump him. Cowards, all of them. What's worse, Diaochan was injured. Dong Zhou was suppose to be keeping an eye on her! In fact that fat bastard he called his foster father still being alive pissed him off more than anything else. Those cowards in the coalition couldn't even get that right. He didn't realize he had been balling his fist until he felt the soft hand of Diaochan upon them. He relax the fist and opened it, taking her hand into his, rubbing her knuckles gently with his calloused fingers.

"You do not need to apologize to me, My Lord. I am sorry for pestering you with my questions." Lu Bu shook his head.

"You did not pester me Diaochan, you had a right to know, but now I have a question for you. What were you thinking running onto the battlefield like that? You could have been killed." Diaochan frowned, feeling like a child being scolded by her father. She knew she had acted irresponsibility and he had every right to be angry at her. It wouldn't bode well for her to tell him the full truth, that she went to the battlefield to help him out with the secret wish of being cut down to end this miserable life her father had forced her into. Who knows how he would react if he found that out? It would be best if she stuck with half truths. 

"I was worried for you My Lord and I wanted to help you in any way that I could. I asked rashly, I wasn't thinking and I am sorry." 

"Do you doubt my strength, Diaochan?" Lu Bu asked. She shook her head no quickly.

"No, My Lord! You are the greatest warrior in all the land. But I didn't want to just sit back with Dong Zhou and wait. I wanted to help too." 

Lu Bu sighed and pulled her into his arms. "I appreciate the thought, Diaochan, but please, in the future, stay away from the battle. I couldn't bear to have you hurt. For my sake?" She looked up to him, her cheek resting against his chest. She rarely saw him out of his armor. Through his robes, she could feel the hard outline of his muscles. 

"Anything for you, My Lord." Diaochan replied with a smile, felt safe in his arms. Lu Bu placed a hand under her chin and lifted it up further. He descended upon her with his lips, kissing her roughly. There was no tenderness in that kiss. It was rough and filled with unbridled passion it overwhelmed her. He kissed exactly the same as how he fought full of strength, dominating his opponent. Her lips felt as if they would bruise from the sheer force of the kiss. He pulled back from her and she gasped for air. Lu Bu slipped a hand between the slit of her dress, running a his hand along her inner thigh. She put her small hands on his large one, stopping his ascent. 

"My Lord, if Dong Zhou were to find out-"

"He won't find out." Lu Bu said, pushing Diaochan's hands aside and continuing his ascent. 

"My Lord." She said, stopping his ascent again. "You don't understand. Dong Zhou will kill you if he finds out."

"You think I'm scared of that pig?!" Lu Bu said, his harsh voice invoking that fear once more. 

"N-no, My Lord. But you don't know the way he...examines me. He looks over every inch to ensure that no one but he has touched me." She shuddered at the memory. When she first arrived, Dong Zhou hadn't been so possessive, but after seeing how desired she was among the other men, his mindset changed. He accused her several times of wanting to be with them instead of him, punishing her in perverse ways and subjecting her to a degrading examination to make sure no one else has taken her. She was his favorite whore and he intended on keeping her as his and his alone.

"I would hate for something to happen to you because of me, My Lord." Lu Bu shook his head and pulled his hand away from her leg, resting it on her waist. 

"I told you not to worry about me, Diaochan. However, I worry about you. If that pig found out you were with me, he wouldn't hesitate to kill you. I couldn't have that." 

The words of her adopted father, Wang Yun came unbidden to her mind. 'Make Dong Zhou and Lu Bu fall madly in love with you, then when you are sure you hold their ear, whisper treachery into it. Sow seeds of discontent, turn them against each other. Make both fools kill each other. It will be tough, but you must sacrifice your innocence my daughter, for the glory of the Han to rise once more.' The next words she spoke tasted bitter in her mouth. Though cautioned by her father to not grow attached to either man, she foolishly fell in love with Lu Bu. It felt horrible to use him for her own whims even if it was to save this land from chaos. She quelled her feelings. She made an oath to her adopted father and she had a duty to save this land. Diaochan spoke, knowing exactly which strings to pluck to get Lu Bu to dance to her tune.

"If only Dong Zhou was no longer around. Then there would be nothing to keep us apart. I could give myself to you freely." She said, punctuating the sentence with the soft caress of his cheek and the tender kiss of her lips on his. When they pulled apart from each other, she could tell that her words had taken purchase in Lu Bu's mind. He was carefully considering her words. Finally he murmured the words she longed to hear

"Perhaps he won't be an issue for much longer." Diaochan felt elated at these words. Lu Bu stood and leaned down to kiss Diaochan once more. That same powerful bruising kiss.

"Rest while you can Diaochan. We leave for Chan'an in a few hours." 

_________________________________________________________________________

They had won the battle but it didn't feel like a victory. The coalition failed to kill Dong Zhou and Luoyang was in ruins thanks to his cowardice. No, this didn't feel like a victory at all. Cao Cao watched as various warriors from the coalition sifted through the rubble in hopes to find survivors. So far they were rewarded with nothing but burnt ashes. It seems as if they weren't going to find anyone else alive beyond the initial survivors. A brutal reminder of the chaos that Dong Zhou wrought upon this land. Yuan Shao however failed to see the bigger picture. He considered this a victory. Cao scoffed, irritation flaring up within him as he thought of Shao's narrow and woefully inept perception of battle. Yes, the coalition had made the enemy flee, but in turn, he slaughtered innocents and was free to do so again, should the whim take him. Only a fool would call this a victory and indeed a fool Shao was. He and several other generals toasted their victory while they left the recovery to the warriors beneath them. Shao did not deserve to be in command of the allied forces. A man like him had no place on the battlefield at all. If only Cao could have made a name for himself in this battle, he could make a change, a step in bringing this land of chaos back to peace. Damn it all!

Cao sighed and released the fist he had balled so tightly that it turned his knuckles white. This wasn't the time to sit here and lament a past he could not change. No, he had to plan for the future.

"My Lord?" Cao turned to see a messenger on bended knee, head bowed and waiting for Cao to acknowledge him. Cao already knew what this was about, in truth, he was surprised this took so long.

"What is it?" 

"Lord Yuan Shao requests your presence immediately." Cao nodded and made his way, mentally preparing himself to deal with Shao's ignorance.

Cao entered Shao's tent and immediately noticed he was not alone. With him was his Yuan Shu. They planned on teaming up against him huh? Cao was not worried, even with the both of them together they still only equaled half a brain. He was sure he could talk his way out of most if not all of Yuan Shao's complaints.

"You called for me Běnchū?" Cao said with a smile, bowing to Yuan Shao and Yuan Shu, trying to appear as non threatening and utterly unaware as possible.

"Sit down, Cao Cao." Shao replied. Disrespectful from the start, using his given name instead of his style name. They had been friends for years yet he treated him as if he was a complete stranger. Cao didn't let it bother him, he had expected it and made sure to school his face wearing a smile as he complied with Shao's commanded.

"I am not happy, Cao Cao." Shao continued as soon as Cao had taken his seat.

"Yes I understand, My Lord. I feel the same way. Dong Zhou getting away was a terrible but I am confident that the villain will meet his end soon."

"That's not what I am talking about and you know it!" Shao said slamming his hand on the desk in front of him. Cao blinked, faking an expression of surprise. 

"What do you mean, My Lord?"

"You and your men blatantly disrespected the chain of command on several occasions. You-" Yuan Shao pointed a finger accusingly at Cao Cao. "Ignored two direct commands from me! The first telling you to fall back from Si Shui Gate so that I can lead the advance and the second to fall back and assistant me while I was under attack! If it wasn't for Sun Jian we would have been overrun by the enemy! You jeopardized the entire alliance by not assisting me! A crime punishable by death! But that's not all oooooh-no." Shao continued, walking to the side of his brother who looked positively distraught. "Even those under your command do not know how to respect their betters. A warrior which I know to be directly under your command disrespected my dear brother! In front of all his men no less! He had to suffer snickering! SNICKERING from the men under his command throughout the rest of the war due to it. His noble name was sullied by rabble and recompense must be made!"

Yuan Shu let out an odd garbled wail as if the very memory of the event wounded him. Cao inwardly snickered. Yuan Shao was truly in an uproar and the funniest or perhaps saddest part was that both he and his brother were so obsessed with their noble image, they failed to see the bigger picture. Perhaps Cao and those under his command did ignore direct commands and yes, Zhuyue had rightly called Shu out on his cowardice but look at the good that came from such actions. Zhuyue's berating of Shu had whipped him into action. He finally sent the long awaited provisions to the front lines which allowed Sun Jian to hold it. Cao knew of the one sided rivalry Shu had against Jian. The man was positively jealous of Jian due to the respect and awe he commanded from his men and others. Cao had no doubt in his mind that if Zhuyue hadn't stepped up and said anything he was certain Shu wouldn't have moved an inch and would have let Jian suffer. Jian would have had to fall back and they would have lost Si Shui Gate. His noble pride being bruised is what lit the fire under him and spurred him to action. 

Cao also knew he was right to ignore Shao's stupid command to fall back. If he would have pulled back from Si Shui Gate and regroup as he wished, they would have lost the small advantage they had. Also the ambushes discovered by his warriors would have gone unnoticed. The trap would have been sprung upon the coalition and they would have been weakened before reaching Hulao Gate. They could not see that while their actions were certainly to be frowned upon, it was necessary. No, Cao thought. It wasn't that they could not see, they did not want to see. They refused to see anything past their petty pride. Nobles did not like being treated as anything but nobles. They were use to being pampered and having their every command followed without hesitation and certainly they did not like being called out on any faults. Cao had to make sure he spoke with Zhuyue when he left here. He was dying to find out exactly what she said to cause Yuan Shu to be ridiculed by the men under his command. He was certain it would be a good laugh.

Cao bowed his head low and folded his hand over his fist, holding it above his head and out towards Yuan Shao. It was a submissive stance to show Yuan Shao that Cao utterly respected him. Doing such a thing to a man he deemed unworthy of such respect made Cao's blood boil, but he knew the necessity of it and would play the role he had to. "My Lord, I am confused. What orders are you referring to? I vaguely remember hearing in passing that you had begun your advance on Si Shui Gate. I did not receive a direct message regarding it. I recall fearing fear in my heart, no my very soul for your safety but I quickly pushed it away and scolded myself for such ignorance. A man of such noble bearing could more than handle himself on the field of battle, how foolish of me, a man as lowly as I to think any different. Had I known you would have need my humble assistance, I would have immediately ordered my men to turn around." 

"You lie Cao Cao! Gōnglù!" Shao said, now looking at his brother. "Go get the messenger." Shu rushed off to do as he said and returned quickly with one of the messengers Cao Cao had remembered speaking to on the battlefield. Cao lowered his hands and gave a long hard stare to the messenger, the intensity of it made the man gulp. The unspoken message was clear, if you say anything against me, nothing on this Earth will be able to stop his wrath from being brought down upon him.

"My Lord, you mean to insinuate that my honor is lower than a mere messenger? You would take his word over mine?" Cao Cao asked, his voice calm, not displaying the rage that currently churned within him.

"Tell him peasant! Tell him what you told me. You saw Cao Cao, gave him the message and he rode off. Go on! Tell him." The messenger looked between the two men nervously and weighed his options. Neither looked good for him. With Yuan Shao, the penalty would probably be death for lying. It wouldn't be a long drawn out one, it would be quick, simple. With Cao Cao, he would suffer. That gaze let him know that he would suffer. He decided to take his changes with the simple death.

"I-I'm sorry, My Lord!" The man dropped to his knees kowtowing to the men before him. "The battle was raging around me, It was hard to think straight. I was confused." Yuan Shao's eyes widened. What was this? Now the man was confused? He made him look like a fool in front of Cao. He grit his teeth utterly frustrated and resisted the urge to scream out his frustration. 

"My Lord-" Cao began, returning to his gesture of respect once more. "As he said, the battle was raging around us and it was easy to be confused. I do not fault him his mistake, however my honor was insulted and it would only be fitting if I was compensated." Yuan Shao balked. The gall of this man. Now he was asking for compensation! Damn you Cao! At this point, Yuan Shao was greatly chagrined. He had to remain silent for several moments to calm himself down. He needed to remember his noble rearing. Do not let this peasant get the better of you. He repeated to himself over and over until he felt himself calm down.

"Of course, Cao Cao." Yuan Shao said after several minutes of silence. As this messenger was under my command, I will compensate you personally. Three Hundred gold should suffice." He looked at the messenger and said with a hiss. "This will come out of your wages until the debt has been fully paid." Cao Cao hid his smirk.

"Your generosity knows no bounds, My Lord." Yuan Shao waved his hand dismissively and commanded the messenger to leave his sight.

"There is still the matter of the disrespect foisted upon my brother. Not only did she disrespect someone above her station, she did so in front of the men he led. There are several accounts of her doing this so you cannot refute that it happened. This crime cannot go unpunished." 

"I demand recompense for this insult!" Yuan Shu shouted out, his fist shaking with anger in the air. Yuan Shao smiled, you will not be able to talk your way out of this one Cao Cao.

"As you are the injured party, brother I will let you decide how best you should be compensated."

"I want that little whore's treacherous tongue cut out, in front of everyone! Better yet, I want to be the one to cut it out!" This was bad, Cao thought to himself and couldn't help but find himself even more curious as to what she said to Yuan Shu to piss him off so much. There was no way he was going to let his cousin's betrothed get her tongue cut out. There would be no sating Dun's anger if that happened. Cao was fairly certain that not even he would be able to stop the impending rampage. Besides, he happened to like Zhuyue. He admired her fire, her will and her skill as a warrior. He would do everything in his power to help her.

"My Lord-" Cao began, now facing Yuan Shu with the same gesture of respect. There was no way he could go for deniability. There were too many people who witnessed her crime. He would have to approach this from another angle. "I understand that her actions were rash and foolish, but she is young. She has not yet been taught on the proper etiquette for addressing nobility. The failing is mine for not seeing that she was properly trained before interacting with you. I humbly request that you accept my apology and allow me to compensate you on her behalf. I offer one thousand gold from my personal coffers and fifty of my finest mounts. Please, accept them with my apologies and promise that I will discipline her myself the moment I leave here."

"Well, that sounds resona-" Yuan Shao started only to be cut off by Yuan Shu. 

"No! I do not accept. Gold and mounts will do nothing to assuage my fury. She must be made an example of!"

"Certainly, we must take into account her efforts on the battlefield? She personally slew several enemy generals and allayed Sun Jian's suspicions regarding why the supplies had been delayed. We cannot reward a warrior of such caliber by cutting out her tongue. It will bring into question what type of men the warriors of this coalition have followed. Again, I offer to compensate you with fifteen hundred gold from my personal coppers and seventy-five horses. Please accept them with my apologies" Cao replied calmly. This was getting costly. Zhuyue and Dun owed him for this one. Cao could see Shu hedging on his decision. Cao suspected it was the comment about Jian that gave him pause. He knew that the coward had no desire to face Tiger of Jiangdong nor lose an alliance with him.

"I will not take your gold or horses Cao Cao." Shu said after a long period of silence. "However, I will not take that wench's tongue either. I still require recompense for her disrespect so I will offer you two choices and I will not accept anything other than one of these two options. The first being that she is given to my son, Yuan Yao as a wife. The second, is that she is publicly given fifty strokes with a bamboo cane on the buttocks which I will personally deliver. Which do you choose for your vassal?" Shu asked, a triumphant smile on his face as he inwardly praised himself for his cleverness. 

Cao remained quiet as he considered the options. Both were horrible and Shu knew it. The first was not even truly an option. Zhuyue was already betrothed to Dun and his cousin was not the type to share, nor did he react well when things were taken away from him. Also, Cao knew that Shu wouldn't truly let Zhuyue marry his son. He would only say that he would but as soon as he got his hands on her, he would probably cut out her tongue and make her his concubine if not kill her outright. The second option was made to simply humiliate Zhuyue. He wanted to display his power while reminding her and all of his men who was in control. Dun wouldn't react well to this news he knew, but it was the best option. Zhuyue would be able to recover from it. It was a lot better than losing a tongue at any rate. Cao sighed, unhappy with this decision. At least he could try to retain some of her dignity.

"If a choice must be made, My Lord then it would have to be the strokes with the bamboo cane. However, I ask that the strokes be made to her back rather than the buttocks. Though she is a warrior, she is still a woman surrounded by men. For you to beat her in the buttocks it may be viewed as a perverse act rather than punishment you intended." Shu thought on this for a few moments then nodded his head in agreement. Yes...yes...we wouldn't want that. I agree. I will comply with your wishes Cao Cao. The strokes will be applied to her back instead of her buttocks."

"When will the thirty strokes be carried out, My Lord." Cao Cao asked, not feeling like he won much of a victory for Zhuyue.

"I said fifty strokes, Cao Cao and it will be carried out within the next hour." Cao cursed under his breath. He hoped he wouldn't have caught that. He could have tried to argue later that he confirmed the number of thirty. Shu was smarter than Shao, but not by much. Cao Cao did not have much time. He had to find his cousin and Zhuyue to explain the situation. He did not look forward to the task ahead of him at all.

"Understood, My Lord. Please excuse me, I need to make preparations."

"You wouldn't be planning on fleeing would you, Cao Cao?" Yuan Shao asked. In truth, Cao Cao had briefly considered it but thought better of it. If he fled, it would give Yuan Shao the justification to hunt him down. He could not face him, not just yet. He would however remember this slight he and his brother wrought upon him and repay them ten-fold.

"Of course not, My Lord. I must simply explain the situation to my vassal. I would rather her not go into this blindly."

"Her name is Zhuyue yes?" Cao nodded slowly, annoyed that they were wasting the little time he had to speak with her and Dun. Yuan Shao stroked his chin.

"I swear, that name sounds so familiar to me but I can't quite put my finger on it. Tell me, Cao Cao what is her family name?" 

"I do not know." Cao Cao answered truthfully. 

"No matter." Shao said. "I will ask her personally before her punishment is carried out.

"If that is all, may I leave?" Cao asked, trying his best to keep the annoyance he felt from being reflected in his voice.

"Yes yes. Go." Shao said waving a hand at him. Cao bowed to both men before hurrying out of the tent to look for Dun and Zhuyue.

____________________________________________________________________________

Zhuyue's body ached. She hadn't fought for such an extended period in well...ever. If this was going to become a habit, she was going to have to train her body to get use to the stress of battle. Right now, her muscles groaned in protest as she dragged away a piece of rubble to see if someone was buried beneath. The atrocities Dong Zhou had committed here were unforgivable. These people did not deserve to be dragged into this. He didn't have to sacrifice them to make his escape. She sincerely hoped that Cao Cao would be part of the next campaign to go against that bastard. She wanted to make him pay. Zhuyue frowned, seeing the scene she revealed by moving the debris. The charred body of a small child, it's lower half partially crushed by more debris holding the hand of a larger burned husk which Zhuyue assumed was the child's parent. She turned away from the heartbreaking scene and took a seat on the ground, her body demanding that she take a break. Curling up one of her knees to her chest, she rested her arm against it and rested her head on her arm. 

"Terrible isn't it?" Zhuyue looked up to see Sun Jian and another man with him. The man next to him was fairly young. To her, he resembled Sun Jian quite a bit. Perhaps that was his son? She noticed that Sun Jian was not wearing one of the smiles she had come to associate with him. Dong Zhou's actions seemed to have shook him to his core as well. Zhuyue nodded somberly.

"I am glad to see that you made it out alive though. I heard quite a few stories of your exploits. It would have been a shame to lose someone as talented as you here." Zhuyue gave Jian a small smile his flattery lifting her spirits slightly.

"Thank you, My Lord." 

"Ah, but it seems you were injured?" He knelt down beside her and examined the bloody cloth Dun had tied around her wound before. He gently removed the cloth and examined the wound. "This is a pretty deep cut. You will need to have this properly stitched for it to heal. I have a clean cloth here, it will have to hold until you can get this looked at." He said, pulling a red cloth from a hidden pocket within his armor."

"My Lord, please do not worry about me." Zhuyue said, feeling embarrassed by the attention he was giving her.

"Nonsense. We are allies are we not? This wound should be cleaned again." Jian looked around spying a well. "Ah, I will go see if there is some water left. Son, will you keep Lady Zhuyue company?" Jian's son grunted in response, obviously unhappy about something. 

"Ah, where are my manners?" Jian said as he rose to his feet. My Lady, allow me to introduce you to my son, Sun Ce.

"Honored to meet you, My Lord." Zhuyue replied getting to her feet and bowing respectfully to him. 

"Yeah, hey." Ce replied returning the bow. Jian gave Ce a hard elbow into his ribs causing him to grunt in pain. He shot his father a look who returned it with a hard stare. Ce sighed and looked at Zhuyue.

"Um, I mean it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, My Lady." Jian beamed, a look of pride on his face that can only come from a father.

"Forgive my son's rudeness. He is a bit sore that he didn't get to fight as much as he wanted."

"You stuck me in a garrison, father. I didn't get to fight at all."

"You had to fight to take the garrison." Jian pointed out, a smile on his face. He clearly enjoyed ruffling his sons feathers a bit.

"Pfft, that barely counted. They all went down too easy." Zhuyue couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the two. They may bicker but she could definitely see the strong bond between them. Jian joined in on the laugh as did Ce, he had to admit, he was acting rather childish.

"Don't worry my son. Your time will come, and all will know the name of my little tiger." he said ruffling the portion of Ce's hair that wasn't pinned up.

"Father!" Ce said, pushing his hand away, feeling embarrassed that his father actually did that in front of Zhuyue. Jian barked out another laugh as he made his way towards the well. "I'll be back you two!" He called over his shoulder.

"Sorry about that..." Ce muttered. Zhuyue shook her head and smiled at Ce.

"Don't be. I think it's sweet. I can see you two are close."

"Heh, yeah I guess we are. Though I wish he wouldn't treat me like a child all the time you know?"

"He left you in charge of a garrison though right? That's pretty impressive. You were responsible not only for the protection of the men in that garrison, but he depended on you to hold that location. If it would have fallen, we would have lost part of our means to escape."

"Huh...I didn't think about it like that." Ce said rubbing his chin. 

"And I'm pretty sure you did better job at defending it than others..." She continued, still frustrated with Shu's unwillingness to defend his own garrison. Ce laughed at this. His laugh wasn't quite as loud as his father's but it was still louder than the quiet dark chuckle she was use to hearing from Dun.

"I heard about that! I heard from some of the men under his command that you gave him quite the tongue lashing." Ce leaned forward, not wanting his next words to be heard. "To be honest, I've wanted to speak out against that bastard for awhile now. My father keeps telling me to bite my tongue because we serve under him. So I personally thank you for that." He said, leaning away from her with a huge grin. Zhuyue smiled back finding that she liked Sun Jian and his son Sun Ce. She hoped they would get a chance to work together again.

Jian had arrived at the well. He could hear the laughter from his son and Zhuyue and smiled inwardly. He asked around and heard that contrary to Dun's word, Zhuyue was not fully taken just yet. She was promised but that promise hadn't yet been fulfilled. He knew that she and Ce would hit it off if they got to know each other. If Ce truly did like her, Jian would offer her the chance to marry his son. He felt that Ce would only flourish with a strong woman like Zhuyue by his side and she would get along wonderfully with his daughter, Sun Shangxiang. While they were allies now Sun knew it wasn't an alliance that would last long. He truly did not like Cao Cao and his underhanded ways. He wouldn't feel right leaving her with him or that leashed animal Dun. Jian drew the bucket up from the well when something caught his eye. Within the bucket was a object made of jade. Jian dipped his arm into the bucket pulling it out and holding it up to get a better look. His eyes widened when he realized what it was. Immediately he lowered the object and looked around to see if anyone had noticed. It didn't look as if anyone had but he couldn't be sure. He knew that right now he had to leave immediately. If Yuan Shao caught wind of what he found, he wouldn't allow him to leave with it. This object was the key to set the Sun family on the path to greatness. In his hands, he held the Imperial Seal.

"You know, you should definitely meet my little sister. I think you two would get along well." Ce said enjoying the comfortable conversation he was having with Zhuyue. He wasn't exactly sure why his father was so adamant on him meeting her but he was glad that he did. Before Zhuyue could respond three armed men approached them. Ce eyed them discreetly putting himself between them and Zhuyue this gesture however did not go unnoticed by Zhuyue.

"What do you want?" Ce asked, the friendly tone he used with her gone.

"Lord Yuan Shu commands Zhuyue's presence." Shit, she had a feeling he wouldn't let her little outburst go but at the time she couldn't care less about the consequences.

Zhuyue place a hand on Ce's arms and offered him a smile. "I'll be okay, My Lord. Thank you." She looked to the men. "I will come with you, but can we please inform my master first? I wouldn't want him to wonder about my whereabouts."

"We were told to bring you directly to Yuan Shu immediately and by force if necessary." The men leveled their weapons at her and Zhuyue could feel her instincts for self preservation kicking in. She had to remain in control, if she lost it and killed these guys, who knew what repercussion this could bring on Dun and Cao? Still, the entire situation made her feel uneasy. Shu wanted to meet her without her master present? Did he intend to exact his revenge on her without their knowledge?

"Like hell you will." Ce growled pulling Zhuyue behind him once again. The men got into a defensive stance, ready to fight Ce. 

"Hold!" Came Sun Jian's voice, the power behind it made all turn to him, waiting for his next word.

"Surely such treatment of an ally is not necessary. She already stated she is willing to go with you, she simply wishes to inform her master first."

"I am sorry my lord, Sun Jian but we were told to bring her directly to Yuan Shu with no deviations." Sun Jian frowned. He had to act fast. He needed to get his men and leave here immediately but he couldn't leave Zhuyue alone like this. He looked to Ce.

"Find Cao Cao. Inform him of this then return to me at our camp immediately. Move quickly. Go!" Something in his father's voice told him that something was amiss. He nodded and ran off to complete his task as quickly as he could.

"Will you come with us willingly or do we need to use force?" One of the men asked Zhuyue. She nodded slowly. She casted a glance at Jian and mouthed a thank you to him. He nodded a frown on his face, wishing he could do more for her.

____________________________________________________________________

Cao found Dun in his tent, finishing up the stitching of the wound on his shoulder. He never let anyone dress his wounds. He didn't trust anyone that much. He always took care of it himself, no matter how long it took. Cao burst into Dun's tent completely out of breath. He had just spent the better part of the limited time he had running around camp looking for Dun. The conflicting reports had him going from one location to another coming up short each time. It was if the heavens themselves were conspiring against him.

"What's wrong with you?" Dun asked as he put his armor back on, not use to seeing his usually calm cousin in such a state. Cao raised his finger, the gesture requesting that he gave him one minute to catch his breath. Dun shrugged and continued putting on his armor.

" Yuánràng, before I say anything else I need you to promise me that you will be calm and wait until I finish. I also need you to promise that you will not do anything rash." This made Dun pause. He fully turned to Cao analyzing him for a few moments. Whatever Cao had to say, it was going to be bad. Real bad. He already felt his body tensing in anticipation of the news. 

"Okay..." Dun said slowly as he continued fastening his armor. Cao narrowed his eyes at him noticing how his body suddenly tensed up. His movements stiff as if he was warring with himself to keep control.

"You're lying."

"Fine. Then I'll try. Best you're gonna get." Cao cursed under his breath knowing that Dun's version of trying was going to last all of two seconds once he heard the news.

"I just had a meeting with Yuan Shao and Yuan Shu." Dun did not verbally respond but his eye twitched as his mind started to go through possible scenarios that may piss him off.

"Yuan Shu wants recompense for Zhuyue's slight against him."

"Spit it out Mèngdé." Dun said through gritted teeth, his composure already slipping.

"Originally he wanted her tongue but I got it reduced to a lesser sentence. The punishment is fifty strokes with a bamboo cane across her back. I did all I could, Yuánràng." Dun did not respond. He calmly donned the last of armor and grabbed his podao. Hefting it over his shoulder, he walked past Cao who eyed him warily.

" Yuánràng, Where are you going?" Cao asked making him stop at the tent flap.

"To kill Yuan Shu." He respond calmly, leaving before Cao could respond.

"Shit!" Cao said aloud running behind him. He caught up with Dun quickly who was taking long powerful strides quickly through their camp to get to Yuan's camp. Cao put himself in front of Dun, blocking his path. Dun did not respond, he simply tried to walk around his cousin. Cao followed his path and blocked him again.

" Yuánràng, listen to me. I know you are upset but you have to let this one go. We cannot risk starting a war with Yuan Shao right now. He has too many people behind him." Dun did not respond, he instead tried to walk around Cao who blocked him once more.

"Cousin, you are my lord and you are of my blood. Please, do not make me move you." He spoke through gritted teeth. Cao saw that it was taking all he had to maintain his composure.

"I cannot do that cousin. I cannot allow even you to jeopardize my dream before I have a chance to even begin realizing it. I swear to you on this day, on the blood we share in our veins that Yuan Shu and Yuan Shao will pay for this." Dun stared at Cao, a wild look in his eyes as his gaze bore into him. His face was contorted, showing that he was having difficulty accepting this. It was hard for him to reign the beast that dwelled within him when he was angered. He wanted satisfaction now, not years in the future.

"FUCK." Dun yelled as he slammed his podao into the ground with so much force that it made Cao take a few cautious steps back. "You promise me, Mèngdé swear to me here and now that I get to be the one to rip that fucker's head off." Cao nodded, he didn't know how he would accomplish that at this moment but he knew he would make it happen somehow.

"Fine." Dun said, his blood still boiling but the fire burning inside his gut being quelled at least a little for now. "Does she know?" Cao shook his head.

"I was going to find her after talking to you." 

"Let's get this over with then." He said, pulling his blade from the ground with as much force as when he stabbed it into the ground. He was still pissed and his attempts to quash were failing miserably. He really hoped that Zhuyue didn't flip out when she found out that news because he doubted he would be able to stop her, especially since he was barely able to stop himself. A man which Dun guess was a few years younger than him came running up to them. If he had to guess from the armor, he was from Sun Jian's camp. He really didn't feel like dealing with any one right now. He leveled a gaze at the man who was now in front of him which conveyed exactly that. To the man's credit, he didn't flinch or shrink back from Dun's gaze. He met it head on returning an equally heated gaze of his own. Cao saw this pissing contest and wanted to end this immediately. Dun was not in the best of moods and anyone challenging him would only end up in a fight.

"You are Sun Jian's boy right? Sun Ce?" Ce broke the gaze at the mention of his name, remembering his mission. He bowed to Cao Cao.

"Yes, My Lord. I come with urgent news. Yuan Shu has taken Zhuyue under armed guard. My father bade me to warn you." As soon as the last words left Ce's lips, Dun was off, breaking out into a run towards Yuan's camp. Cao sighed. Damnit, he just got him to calm down. What the hell was Shu thinking? Taking his vassal under armed guard without his knowledge. Also, he was certain an hour hadn't been up yet. That little prick was really playing with fire. Cao thanked Ce for delivering the message and hurried to catch up to his cousin.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Zhuyue stood next to a post encircled by a large group of Yuan Shao and Yuan Shu's men. She wasn't sure what was going on but she had a feeling it was bad. She had seen groups like this before, mobs of people gathering around to watch as someone was punished for a crime. Some of them were usually pretty gruesome, ranging from cutting off a man's genitals and turning him into a eunuch or cutting their nose off, cutting off a foot or two. She would never stay to watch. Not because she couldn't take the gore but because she didn't see the point in drawing out someone's torture. Kill them and be done with it. Anything else was a waste of time and only served to show ones dominance over another. Such tactics were used by small men who needed to feel bigger than what they truly were. Speaking of which, a section of the crowd parted to allow Yuan Shao and Yuan Shu to walk through uninhibited to the center.

"You are probably wondering why you are here." Yuan Shao asked.

"Not really." She responded. She knew exactly why she was there. It was because she told the sniveling little shit that stood next to Shao the truth. 

"Ah, well...this will go faster then." He said, feeling a bit off put by her indifference. "You are hereby sentenced to fifty strokes with a bamboo cane.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me. My words hurt you that much Yuan Shu?" She said looking past Shao to Shu. Shao blanched, as if her curse somehow hurt him. How uncouth the peasants were.

"You see! You see!" Yuan Shu said pointing a finger excitedly at Zhuyue. "She has no respect. We should ignore what Cao said and cut her tongue out anyway brother!" Zhuyue's eyes widened. So Cao knew? Did Dun know? They originally wanted to cut her tongue out but he somehow dissuaded them of that? She would have to speak to Cao to get the full story dshe supposed. If he did talk with them, it would probably be in her best interest if she reigned her tongue in. She didn't want to screw up whatever deal he made for her. Though, why wasn't Cao and Dun here? In fact, no one from their army was here. Did they even know this was happening right now? Zhuyue eyed the two men in front of her warily having a sneaking suspicious that something was afoot here.

"Yes, yes I see brother. You must remember, she is uneducated. She cannot help her barbarism." Zhuyue wanted to laugh. Yuan Shao had no idea what he was talking about. She had the same useless training he did. She was just never good at holding her tongue despite the constant beatings her father was so generous to impart on her. "Well." Shao continued. "Before we meed out your punishment, I have a question for you, though at this point I am not sure it matters. What is your family name?" Shit, had Yuan Shao finally recognized her name? Her father had said he had corresponded with Yuan Shao regarding her hand in marriage. 

"I have no family." She responded.

"Is that so?" Yuan Shao responded, his eyes roaming over her for a few moments as if he was deciding whether she was telling the truth or not. They were interrupted by the yelp of a man followed by another and another. All three turn to the source of the cries to see men being thrown about haphazardly. The few men remaining in front of the perpetrator wisely scrambled to get out of his path revealing it to be a very pissed off Dun followed by a Cao who was probably the angriest she has ever seen him.

"What is the meaning of this Cao Cao?!" Yuan Shao asked defiantly stepping towards him. 

"You tell me." Cao Cao responded, not bothering to put up his usual fake front. He spoke with unbridled anger.

"You said we had an hour, yet I see that you have all but kidnapped my vassal and intended to deliver your judgment without me present?"

"We are busy men, Cao Cao. We couldn't wait for you." Shu replied.

"What did you say you little shit?!" Dun asked, his eyes wild as he surged forward. Shu scrambled backwards, nearly tripping as he back peddled. If not Cao placing a tight grip on Dun's arm, Zhuyue was sure Shu would have died that day.

"Control your dog, Cao Cao." Shu screamed after seeing Cao had restrained him. They were really pushing it. It was almost as if they were purposely goading them. 

"Remember what I swore to you, Yuánràng." Cao whispered to his cousin who barely heard him over the thundering of his blood in his ears demanding that he end the life of the miserable little man before him. Dun took a deep breath and nodded.

"By our time it has been an hour, Cao Cao." Yuan Shao lied. "There was no intent to deceive you. We were just carrying out the punishment we agreed upon." Cao did not reply, his eyes flickered to Zhuyue to gauge how she was taking the news. She seemed surprisingly calm and for that Cao was grateful. He didn't want to have to try and restrain both of them. 

"Zhuyue is to be my wife. I volunteer to take the punishment on her behalf." Dun said, surprising all around him, especially Zhuyue and Cao. By this time Li Dian, Yue Jin and several other generals from their army had arrived. After seeing Cao and Dun tear through the camp towards Yuan's camp, they couldn't help but investigate. They watched in silence, their weapons ready, unsure exactly of what was going on.

"Your wife?" Shao looked between Zhuyue and Dun, his lips twisted up in a disgusted sneer. The poor marrying the poor only to breed more poor. The very idea nauseated him. "That is very....honorable." He said, though the look on his face said he thought it was anything but.

"No, NO! I will not allow it! She is the one who offended me. SHE is the one who has to pay. I have no interest in you." Shu screamed. Shao frowned. His brother was being a bit unreasonable but he often got like that when he felt slighted which due to his fragile ego seemed to be rather frequently. 

"What does it matter who it is you beat as long as the punishment is served?" Dun asked, beyond annoyed with this little man. Soon not even Cao was going to be able to keep him from ripping his head off right then and there. Dian watched on in shock. So that's what this was about? What Zhuyue said at the garrison? He knew she had probably gone a bit too far but he didn't think it merited a public beating.

"My Lord." Zhuyue said, siding up next to Dun and placing her hand on his chest. "Do not worry, I will be fine."

"Idiot girl." Dun growled. "You won't be fine." Zhuyue smiled. Though he sounded pissed, his words somehow warmed her. She knew that his anger was out of concern for her. Perhaps he actually did see her as more than just a warrior. Why else would he be willing to take this beating for her?

"I am stronger than you think. Don't underestimate me." She said giving him a smirk trying to reflect the confidence she truly didn't feel. Dun regarded her in silence. She wasn't sure if he believed her or not but it didn't matter now. Shu was no longer content to wait.

"Let's get this over with!" Ordered two guards to lead her over to the big post. She moved away from Dun and followed them willingly.

"Strip her." Shu ordered. Dun stepped forward, heading right to the men.

"Restrain him! Restrain him!" Shu yelled at Cao who didn't move a muscle. He knew his cousin well. If Dun had any ill intent, his sword would have been unsheathed and he wouldn't be moving as slowly as he was. 

"I'll do it." He said in a tone that brokered no argument. The men nodded and uneasily stepped back, allowing Dun to step in front of her undo the clasp and straps in the Zhuyue's light infantry armor stripping her down to the her breast band. Dun stood in front of her, blocking the view from the men behind him.

"That too. Remove that too!" Shu said pointing at the breast band. Dun leveled a gaze at Shu filled with pure hatred. He looked back at Zhuyue and instructed her to lift her arms. She did so and he pulled the band up over her head, averting his gaze from her now exposed breast. He pulled off the custom made sleeves robe he usually wore over his armor and held it up in front of her. She gratefully took it from him and hugged it against her chest. He leaned down and whispered something into her ear. She looked up to him and nodded slowly showing she understood before making her way to the awaiting post while Dun made his way back to Cao.

The guards returned and tied her arms around the post, the robe doing its job of keeping her modesty. Shu stepped forward and held his hand out. A guard rushed forward and placed the bamboo cane in his hand. He eyed her unblemished back and licked his tongue, eager at the prospect of being the one to mark it up. Zhuyue closed her eyes, waiting for the first strike to hit. She could smell Dun's scent from the robe. It was a mixture of sweat, wood and wine. So very Dun; It made her smile as did the words he whispered to her.

'Don't you cry, don't you fucking cry. Don't give that bastard the satisfaction.' She kept this in mind, as the first strike landed against her back.


	9. Chapter 9

Zhuyue has been hit plenty of times before. When she was learning how to wield a blade, she took her fair share of hits; When she first met Xiulan and Xiaolian she took a few hits and especially since meeting Dun, she has had the misfortune of taking many hits. Oh and don't forget her father. Her father had always been quite generous with his beatings. The main difference in all of those encounters and this one was that she had the benefit of having her adrenaline flowing through her veins. Once she sensed danger, her flight or flight response would activate and she would be able to face anything that came her way. It was just the way she was wired, any pain she received was dulled when she was in the heat of the moment. At this moment however, she didn't have such a luxury. She heard a whistle as the cane whipped through the air before connecting with her back. She jerked in response to the hit letting out a hiss of pain and squeezed her eyes shut, forbidding herself from shedding any tears.

Yuan Shu reminded her of her father. He wanted to hear her cry, wanted her to scream out. She remembered how frustrated her father was when she decided to be stubborn and stop giving him what he wanted. First she tried to not scream only to be beaten even harder by her father until she finally did.

Another whistle as the strike hit her back and she threw her head back, her eyes still screwed shut and teeth clenched. She let her head roll forward once more and blew out a breath just as another hit struck against her back.  
After finding out that not making a sound wouldn't work with her father, she tried another tactic. She would pretend that it wouldn't hurt her at all, poke fun at him and hopefully throw him off. Another strike hits her back. How many has it been so far? She thought to herself dully and hoped someone was keeping count. 

She tried to hold on to the memory of when her father would beat her, how she would laugh out loud at his strikes and goad him on. She could see his face grow beet red in frustration as he realized his punishment wasn't working on her. Even when he tried to beat her harder, Zhuyue would just antagonize him even further till he got so frustrated he would give up on hitting her altogether. She still took her hits but it was decidedly less than normal and the frustration her father would walk away with? Priceless.

Another hit stroke her back and Zhuyue let out a loud grunt. This bastard was making sure to hit the same spot as best he could, digging into her skin as much as possible. Yuan Shu reminded her of her father in so many ways. The most notable being that noble arrogance they both held; The thought that they were above you and you needed to worship the ground they walked on. Would he react the same way? Even if he didn't, it would be fun to get under his skin a bit. Why should he be the only one having fun?

Another strike hit Zhuyue's back and she barked out a loud HA! She could hear the mummers around the crowd around her possibly questioning her sanity. Yuan Shu was stunned. Did she laugh? Surely he had misheard this, who would laugh during punishment? After a period of hesitation, he struck her again. Another laugh floated to his hears, this one longer, clearer. She was insane, she liked being beaten? He lashed out at her again, his grip on the bamboo cane faltering the resulting hit holding less power than his previous ones. 

"My Lord." Zhuyue said suddenly stunning Yuan Shu once more. She hoped that her voice sounded stronger than she felt. "Would you be so kind as to aim your next hit a little to the left? I have a terrible itch." Yuan Shu sneered. She was making fun of him. He swung with all of his might, breaking the bamboo cane against her back. She jerked at the hit and let out an low hiss. "You missed My Lord, are you unaware of where your left is?" She asked before dissolving into a fit of laughter. Yuan Shu let out an undignified yelled and threw the remains of the cane onto the floor.

"ANOTHER CANE! GIVE ME ANOTHER ONE QUICKLY." A dutiful underling ran off to do his bidding, giving Zhuyue a much appreciated reprieve from the pain. Cao Cao stroke his chin as he watched the proceedings. She was a smart girl throwing Yuan Shu off the way she did but she was playing a dangerous game. It could be entirely possible that she would wind up getting beat worse than she would have if she just remained quiet. It was a gamble and so far it worked in her favor, he only hoped that it continued to pay off. He looked in his peripheral to his cousin who stood stoically as his eyes were glued to Zhuyue. He could see the muscles in his cousin's arms tensing and he knew it was taking all he had to hold himself back. The underling returned, bearing another bamboo cane which he immediately handed to Yuan Shu. Before Yuan Shu can resume his beatings, he overheard the man who gave him the cane give a report to Yuan Shao. Cao Cao also listened in earnest to the news, stroking his chin thoughtfully. It seems that Sun Jian has apparently ordered his men to pull up camp. They were doing so in such a hurry you would have thought demons themselves were hot on their heels. Technically, this shouldn't have rose as many eyebrows as it did as the coalition was unofficially over. All armies took a bit of a beating in the last battle and no one was willing to pursue Dong Zhou to Chang'an. What made this so curious was that everyone had planned on breaking their camps down tomorrow. The fact that Sun Jian was doing so in such haste was curious. Yuan Shao ordered him and a few of his other guards to detain Sun Jian and bring him to him immediately. 

Yuan Shu gave a test swing to the new cane in his hand. He wouldn't let her throw him off this time. He brought the cane down on Zhuyue's back once again and she laughed. She was grateful that he couldn't see her face because she was sure that her face displayed the complete opposite of mirth.

"You missed again. Look..." She jerked her left shoulder a few times. "This is the left. Just hit that side to get the itch. Go on, I believe you can do it." Some of the men gathered began to let out chuckles. Yuan Shu let out a frustrated scream and went berserk, smacked at her back with wild abandon. He was swinging so wildly that he actually missed her back completely a few times, striking her buttocks, legs and even her head at one point. She gritted and took the abuse as best she could, reminding herself to not cry. She heard another snap, the bamboo cane broke again when he somehow completely missed her entirely and struck the post instead. The pain she was in was unimaginable, but she knew for a fact that throwing him off made less severe. Yuan Shu was currently throwing quite the fit, screaming that she was demented!

"Brother! No more! I want her tongue cut out immediately!" Yuan Shu screamed at his brother. Yuan Shao pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. This was ridiculous. 

"Brother, we cannot change the punishment after you have administered half of it."

"But she is enjoying it! She isn't suppose to enjoy it! That defies the logic of a punishment!" Shu replied.

"Brother, please. Perhaps this is enough for today. We should just let this-" Yuan Shu drew his sword and raised it in the air threateningly.

"NO! NO! If you will not take action I will take action! I will cut that whore's treacherous tongue out!" That moment was the last thing Yuan Shu would remember before the world around him descended into darkness as he fell in a heap at Dun's feet. The atmosphere instantly tensed, Dun just struck a noble. Shu's guards drew their weapons while the warriors under Cao did the same. 

"Y-you beast!" Shao cried pointing a finger at Dun. "How dare you strike my brother! How dare your filthy hands touch someone of noble birth!" Dun ignored him, turning his back to him and began untying the binds that held Zhuyue. Cao Cao decided this was the time to step in. 

"My Lord, while I understand your anger you have to understand that he had no choice in the matter. Lord Yuan Shu was acting a irrational and would have violated the terms that we agreed upon. Not even gold would be able to assuage such an insult. My cousin though rash stopped him from making an irreversible mistake." The two men glared at each other in silence, testing the others will. Yuan Shao looked away first, feeling increasingly uncomfortable with Cao's gaze bearing down on him.

"This is not something I will forget, Cao Cao." Yuan Shao said with a hiss, throwing his head back in a dramatic fashion before ordering his men to retrieve the fallen body of his brother. He would deal with Cao Cao at another time for now he had to deal with that rat, Sun Jian. 

"I assure you that I will not forget this either, Yuan Shao." Cao Cao bit back as Shao made his way through the crowd. Dun had fully untied Zhuyue from the post, the crowd already dispersing seeing that the show was over. Wordlessly he fixed the coat over her chest to continue preserving her modesty before scooping her up into his arms, making sure to keep the arm beneath her back as high as he could to avoid her wounds. She gasped and he could see her face contort in pain at the sudden movement but otherwise she didn't complain. Yue Jin and Li Dian made a move to go to Dun and Zhuyue only to be halted by Cao. 

"I know you have concern for her, but it will have to wait. Approaching Yuánràng right now is not a good idea." Both men nodded slowly. "Break down the camp to the bare essentials." Cao continued. "I want to be gone from this place at dawn." Both men bowed to Cao Cao and left to complete their task. Dun walked forward, moving slowly to ensure that he didn't jostle Zhuyue too much. He and Cao Cao locked eyes for a moment, a silent agreement to talk about what happened after he had a chance to take care of Zhuyue.   
___________________________________________________________________

Diaochan fiddled with her thumbs as she sat in the carriage across from the woman she had seen help the young girl who was struck by Lu Bu earlier. Previously, Diaochan thought the woman was a mere hand maiden but the fact that she was riding in the carriage dispelled that theory. She let her eyes roam over the woman as discreetly as she could. She was much too young to be his mother so possibly his sister? Perhaps both of them were his sisters? This one obviously being the older sister. Truly it didn't matter who the woman was. If she was important to Lu Bu, it would be in her best interest to get to know them. Smiling a sweetly as she could, Diaochan spoke to the woman.

"Hello." The woman didn't respond. In fact, she didn't even acknowledge Diaochan. Instead, she kept her head turned towards the window of the carriage, watching the scenery pass by as they made their way to Chang'an. Diaochan faltered a bit at this but pushed the discomfort away, determined to make an effort to get to know this woman.

"My name i-" 

"I know who you are whore." The woman snapped cutting her off finally turning to face Diaochan, her face twisted in anger. Diaochan raised her hand to her mouth and gasped shocked at the sudden hostility the unknown woman was displaying. "Don't try to get friendly with me." She continued each word dripping acid, causing Diaochan to flinch as if she was physically hit . "You aren't the first whore Lord Lu Bu has taken to his bed and you won't be the last but let me tell you this, when he is done with you I will still be around. I am the mother of his child. I survived the rest of them and I will survive you to!" She turned away from Diaochan and returned her gaze to the window.

Diaochan was left stunned. She dropped her hand from her mouth and looked down, utterly shocked by everything she just heard. Lu Bu was married and had a child? She didn't know! So that girl, she was his daughter? She looked young enough to be. She felt her eyes water and she squeezed them shut to prevent her unshed tears from falling, not wanting to cry in front of this woman. She didn't want to let her know she got to her. If Lord Lu Bu was already married, why was he so interested in her? Suddenly, Diaochan felt dirty. She knew some men frequently took other women as their lovers but, Diaochan never thought that she would be the other woman. She always envisioned herself as being the wife not the courtesan. Her heart ached and she wanted nothing more than to give into her despair and cry. Would Lord Lu Bu never marry her? She sighed and wished that this ride would be over.  
__________________________________________________________

Dun laid Zhuyue face down onto the bed upon arriving at their tent. He examined the wounds on her back feeling anger rage within him as his eyes took in the inflamed red whelps that littered her once unblemished olive skin. Shu had got a few good hits in managing to draw blood. Punching him felt good, but it wasn't enough. He wanted to gut that coward and watch his life drain from his body. 

"Stay here." Dun commanded. Zhuyue didn't respond, choosing instead to try to get in a more comfortable position. Dun walked out of the tent in search of medical supplies for her. Around him, the others were making quick work of breaking down the camp. It was a good thing Cao made the call to leave. If he had stayed within the presence of the Yuans' for another day, they were going to die. 

Dun re-entered the tent and saw that Zhuyue had slid under one of the furs on the bed and laid the robe he had given her beside her. Her head turned in his direction upon hearing him enter the tent. He sat beside her wordlessly preparing to treat her wounds.

"I didn't cry." She said breaking the silence between them. Dun gently moved her hair that had fallen to her back to the side causing her to shiver at the feeling.

"I know. You decide to laugh instead." She chuckled softly at that which dissolved into a low his when Dun touched the cloth to her back to clean her wound. "What was so funny?" Dun asked, deciding this would be easier for her if she was distracted.

"Yuan Shu." She replied simply, hissing again as he cleaned another wound. 

"Going to elaborate on that?"

"He reminded me of my father. Gets off on showing others his power. But it isn't power that was earned, it is power that he was born into. It was pathetic and that made me laugh. I think they would be allies if they met."

"Probably so."

"Is it bad?" She asked, tilting slightly to try to look at him. Dun pushed her back down and continued his work.

"You'll live."

"I figured I would. I meant-"

"You'll be stronger for it." He said cutting her off. She considered his words in silence as he she felt him smear a sticky cool substance over the wounds. She squeezed her eyes shut bracing the pain.

"Tell me about those two you insisted on bringing." Her eyes flew open in surprise at this question. She tried to twist around again to see his face only to be pushed down by Dun once more. She hmphed at this but remained still.

"You mean Xiulan and Xiaolian?"

"I guess?" He said, working on the last wounds on her back.

"What do you want to know about them?"

"They were always your servants? They grew up in your household?" He asked? He was truly only mildly interested in this information but he needed something to keep her distracted.

"No. I met them about three years ago."

"How?" He asked, moving now to the wound on her arm to clean it. Zhuyue hesitated in answering this question. She wasn't exactly sure whether she should share the story with him. "Well?" He pressed, picking up on her silence. Zhuyue exhaled and answered.

"When I was younger I would skip out on the lessons I was suppose to have. I would pay the teachers to keep silent and I would sneak off to the house of an old sword master that lived on our lands. He was there illegally but I swore to keep his secret if he taught me how to wield a sword." 

"I have to stitch this wound. Keep talking." Dun said as he rose from the bed to get the needle and thick thread.

"About three years ago, I left my Master's house a bit later than I probably should have but I refused to leave until I learned the new technique he was showing me. On the way home, I heard screaming." She watched as Dun pour what she guess was some form of alcohol over the needle before shaking off the excess and wiping it clean. "The people have complained before about bandits pillaging homes before but my father only hired a handful of lazy guards to protect the lands. I had the skill to help whoever was in trouble so I ran up to the house. I-I wasn't prepared for what I saw." 

Dun returned to her side on the bed and handed her a cup of the same liquid he used to sterilize the needle. She sat up and drank it down in one gulp, causing her to sputter as the liquid burned its way down her throat. Dun let out a chuckle at the sight and took the now empty cup from her hands. She laid back down and closed her eyes, waiting to feel the pierce of the needle into her skin.

"I saw the bodies, hacked up. I couldn't even tell how many people there were. I heard another scream and I ran further in, desperate to save whoever was still alive. I saw three men." She grit her teeth and blew out a breath through them as Dun pushed the needle through her skin. Once the pain subsided a bit, she continued.

"Three men were surrounding Xiulan."

"Xiulan is the older one?" Dun asked as he continued his work becoming a bit more interested in where this story was going.

"Yes." She responded, trying her best to ignore the pain as he wove the thread in and out of her arm. "One was on top of her. He was raping her. I never saw something like that before in my life. I heard it happened but never had I have to see such a thing in my little sheltered bubble. Something inside of me snapped. Those men...I wanted them all to die. I attacked. It was the first time I killed someone...my only time besides today. I killed two of the men but when I went to the third, he was already dead. Xiaolian...she snuck on him from behind while he was distracted with trying to kill me. She just kept stabbing him, over and over. His blood had completely covered her and he long ago stopped moving but she just kept stabbing him. When I took the blade away from her, she looked at me with these eyes. Eyes a little girl shouldn't have. Xiulan was a crying hysterically and Xiaolian was just sitting there, covered in blood as if she couldn't even hear her sister's cries. I couldn't just leave them there. I took them home with me. That day, my father found out that I had been skipping out on my lessons and he tried to beat me. After everything I saw, he just seemed like such a little man to me. A pathetic little man who needed to flaunt his power so I laughed. He became so enraged at trying to hit me that he missed most of the hits and struck other things I managed to duck behind. He eventually tired himself out; His health had already started deteriorating at that point so he couldn't exert himself too much. I hid Xiulan and Xiaolian at first and when he was too weak to do things on his own, I told him I hired on two more handmaidens. He wasn't in a position to complain at that point."

Dun remained quiet for the duration of her tale. It explained a lot such as why Xiaolian seemed to have witness death before and why Xiulan was so skittish around men. It also confirmed something about Zhuyue that he had suspected from the last battle. Her fighting style was purely adrenaline based. She would only act if she was thrown into a sort of battle frenzy. That was a good way to get killed on a battlefield. If she ever came up against someone who was calm and collected in battle she would lose that fight. It was lucky Dong Zhou hired such mediocre warriors. He would have to teach her the proper way to fight if he planned on keeping her around. Dun stood from the bed after tying off the stitching.

"Sleep." He said, his tone telling her there was no room for argument s he picked up his robe and put it back on, noting that it carried a hint of her scent.

"Thank you..." She said, closing her eyes feeling extremely wary from the day's events. Dun casted one last look at her before walking out of the tent. He made his way to his cousin's tent, he wanted to know what Cao had planned to do next. Not many people were allowed in Cao's personal tent so it was a surprise to see him standing inside of it with the bald headed man who helped them fight off, Lu Bu. Cao looked past the bald man to his cousin.

"Ah, Yuánràng come in." Dun went further into the tent, standing before his cousin and next to the bald headed man with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"As you may remember, this is the man who assisted us in the battle against Lu Bu. I asked someone to find him and bring him here. He just arrived a few moments before you did." Dun inclined his head towards the bald man and looked back to his cousin.

"Will you tell us your name?" Cao asked as he looked at the bald man.

"I've got no grand name to impress the likes of you." He replied while rubbing the back of his head.

"Still, you have a name right?" Dun asked.

"I do it is, Dian Wei, My Lords." He said then after a few seconds as if remembering he gave them a awkward bow. "What happened to that little lady you carried off?" Wei asked after he straightened back up, looking at Dun whose eyes snapped back to Wei and narrowed.

"That's not your place to ask." He grounded out. Cao raised his hands and stepped closer to the two men to diffuse the situation.

"Ah, my dear cousin is quite protective of his betrothed." Wei looked at Cao then back at Dun and did a clumsy bow.

"My apologies. I didn't know she was your woman. I thought she was a sister or something. I didn't mean anything by it." Dun only gave a grunt acknowledging the apology. Cao shook his head knowing that would be the best Wei was going to get. 

"Cousin, I require a favor from you."

"What is it?" He asked, noting that he sound a bit more annoyed than he intended to but the day's events were still weighing heavily on his mind. Cao didn't seem to pick up on it or rather more accurately, he didn't seem to care. He was use to his cousin by this point.

"I was thinking of recruiting, Dian Wei but I wanted your opinion. See if he is someone we can use." Dun remained quiet for a few moments while he considered his cousin's words. He felt a tinge of pride that his cousin would hold his opinion in such high regard.

"Well there's no doubting his courage." Dun finally said, lifting one hand to stroke his chin. "Tell me Dian Wei, who do you serve?" Wei nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I don't serve any Lord. I just knew that Dong Zhou was an evil tyrant who brings only pain and grief. So I decided that I wanted to be a part of any battle against him." Dun gave an amused hmph at Wei's words.

"So you just joined in, without telling anyone? That's pretty odd." He let his eyes move to his cousin who nodded in agreement though there wasn't displeasure noted on his face at hearing this.

"Indeed it is. Still he could prove to be a very valuable man. Tell me, Yuánràng what do you think?"

"I'll let you know in a bit. Dian Wei follow me." Dun said leading the way out of the tent. Cao only smiled knowing the Dun was going to take this time to probably work out some aggression.

__________________________________________________________  
Sun Jian walked with his son in tow towards the tent Yuan Shao typically held audiences. They had managed to break down the camp in record speed and was preparing to depart when a messenger stated that Yuan Shao requested Jian's presence. Ce suggested that they leave but Jian knew that doing so would look suspicious. He didn't want Shao to know the prize he held so he went. Standing before the tent, Jian looked to his son who was sporting the same frown he had when Jian told him that he had to meet with Shao. He chuckled at his son, such in impetuous youth. He sincerely hoped that Zhou Yu's influence would one day temper his son's brashness. 

"I think it would be best if you wait out here." Ce opened his mouth to argue but the look on Jian face clearly told him that it wasn't up for discussion. Letting his rebuttal die in his throat, Ce merely grumbled out a 'Yes father' and stood off to the side while Sun Jian entered.

"Ah, Sun Jian please come in come in." Yuan Shao said in a friendly tone. Jian stepped into the center of the tent, bowing to him as he did so. He noted Shu sitting in the corner of the room sporting a rather bad black eye.   
Jian had to suppress a chuckle at the sight but silently wanted to commend whoever gave it to him.

"You summoned me?" Jian asked wanting to move this along. He needed to get as far away from here as possible.

"Yes I did. I was curious as to why you were leaving in such haste."

"I have been away from my family too long." Jian began, rehashing the excuse he concocted in case anyone asked him this very question. "I wish to go home and see them."

"Such a devoted husband and father!" Jian could feel his anger rising at the sarcastic tone in Shao's voice. "Are you sure that is all that has you fleeing the camp and nothing else?"  
"Speak plainly, Yuan Shao. I have no time for games." Jian said in a clipped tone.  
"Very well. One of my men said you found something. Something that does not belong to you."

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I have asked that you speak plainly but if you insist on wasting my time I will take my leave." Sun Jian gave a short bow and turned to walk away. Yuan Shao stood from his seat and slapped his hand on the desk.

"I speak of the Imperial Seal!" Sun Jian paused in his steps and growled inwardly. It seems he has a traitor in his midst. He calmed himself before turning back around to face Yuan Shao.

"And how would I get the Imperial Seal?"

"One of my men said you found it. Are you saying it is not true?" 

"Are you saying that man has more honor than I? That his word means more to you than mine?!" Sun Jian spat out. Shao staggered back, flinching from the harshness of Jian's words. Remembering his noble bearing, Shao straightened himself up and smoothed the front of his dress robe before sitting back down.

"Send in the guard!" He called out. After a few moments of waiting, he called out again. "I said send in the guard!" Still no reply. Shao pinched the bridge of his nose. "Brother, please go get that fool of a guard. Shu grumbled before standing up to go do as his brother commanded. Jian glared angrily at Shao who felt uncomfortable under such scrutiny and wished his brother would return quickly. Yuan Shu burst back through the tent flap after a few moments. 

"That fool is nowhere to be found." Shu stated. Shao groaned, he had no evidence against Jian now. How would he save face after such embarrassment? Shu seemed to detect this and spoke up on his brother's behalf. "To me this is more proof that he has something to hide!" Shao looked at Shu skeptically hoping he had evidence to back this accusation up.

"How so, Brother?"

"What kind of foolishness is this? If I had known there was someone that had damning evidence against me, why would I even bother coming here? If I knew exactly who it was, why wouldn't I have killed him long before he got to you? Or directly after he spoke with you? What you are saying makes no sense." Shao and Shu hesitated. Jian did have a point and Shu's defense was weak at best. Seeing that he had cast the seed of doubt in their minds he decided to push it one step further. "I do not have the Imperial Seal. I wouldn't even know how to go about getting such a thing. On my honor If I am lying may a dozen arrows strike me down." Shao sighed and lowered his head. After such a bold declaration how could doubt his sincerity? 

"Forgive me, Sun Jian. It seems I have troubled you on foolish hearsay. That is unfortunately what happens when you listen to peasants. Pray you forget this incident." He stood and bowed to Sun Jian who returned it.

"It has already been forgotten. Now if you will excuse me I truly wish to go home to my family." Shao nodded and sat back down, watching as Sun Jian walked out of the tent. Unlike his brother, Shu was not convinced of his innocence. 

'A dozen arrows strike you down eh? Be careful what you ask for, Sun Jian.' Shu muttered to himself.

Sun Jian emerged from the tent to see Sun Ce walking towards it a grin on his face. He waited until his father passed by him and fell in step with him easily. 

"How was your meeting, Father?" 

"They know." 

"Figured so."

"Did you have something to do with the missing guard?" Sun Ce's smile told Jian all he needed to know. He clapped his son on the shoulder and smiled. "That's my boy. Let's make haste. I want to be away from here as soon as possible."

__________________________________________________________  
Hours passed and the tension in the carriage was stifling to Diaochan. She wanted nothing more than this ride to be over. As if the heavens answered her prayer, the carrier slowed to a stop and Diaochan flew to the carriage door as soon as it opened. To her surprise it was not Lu Bu who greeted her but a guard with Lu Bu watching from the side. She went to approach Lu Bu but hesitated, seeing Lu Lingqi standing next to him, the knowledge that she was his daughter gave her pause. A familiar voice reached her ears.

"My daughter, I am so glad to see you safe!" She searched for the owner of the voice seeing her adopted father. She smiled and ran to him, giving him a hug.

"Father. I am happy to see you safe." Wang Yun nodded and took her by the hand, guiding her away. 

"There is much we need to catch up on my daughter. I have not seen you in so long."

"Yes father." She said allowing herself to be led away. She glanced over her shoulder to see Lu Bu helping his wife out of the carriage and felt her heart break in two. Perhaps what the woman said was true after all. She could feel her eyes well up with tears and she wanted to be alone but she knew her father wouldn't give her that luxury. It may have seemed like a friendly reunion to anyone else but Diaochan knew this was anything but. He wanted an update on her progress with manipulating Lu Bu and Dong Zhou. She knew her father cared about her, but he cared about the freedom of the Han more. Once they were alone, just as Diaochan suspected, he began to grill her on the details of where she was in her relationship with both men. Diaochan recounted her experiences and Wang Yun listened in earnest.

"Good. You have done well my child. It seems like they both trust you and that are ready to turn on each other. We only need to give them one more push before they are at each other's throats. I will help you as well. I will sow discourse in Lu Bu's heart to ensure he turns on his master." Diaochan shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't-" She paused and took a deep breath. What was she to say? She didn't want to do this anymore? She swore to her father that she would free the Han even if it meant her death. He took a lowly servant and treated her as kin. How could she turn her back on him now? "Yes father." She said and forced a smile. He pulled her into a hug.

"I know this is difficult for you but the work you do is for the glory of the Han my child. Be proud of your efforts. You will be remembered forever for freeing our lands from the grasp of a tyrant." Diaochan nodded.

"Yes father."

"Good girl. It is time you see Dong Zhou. He was eagerly awaiting your return."

"Yes father." Diaochan replied not having the energy to fight back. She felt like a puppet being guided along by strings. It felt horrible but what could she do?

In the courtyard, Dong Zhou had confronted Lu Bu. He was yelling at the top of his lungs at the audacity of Lu Bu in taking his woman. Lu Bu was ready to kill Dong Zhou then and there if not for the intervention of Zhang Liao and Li Ju. It was at this time that Diaochan and her father re-emerged. Dong Zhou seeming to forget his feud with Lu Bu went to her side immediately and took her from Wang Yun.

"I have missed you my sweet. We have a lot of making up to do." He said with a lecherous grin as he licked his lips and rubbed his belly. "Come my dear." He said placing a hand on her butt and squeezing it in full view of Lu Bu who was seething in rage at the sight. Dong Zhou let out a laugh as he led Diaochan away. Li Ju followed quickly after, waiting until they were far enough away from the others.

"My Lord, I beg an audience." Dong Zhou looked annoyed at this but he turned to face Li Ju.

"Alone, My Lord if you would." Dong Zhou let out a dramatic sigh and commanded Diaochan to wait for him in his chambers. She bowed to him and scurried off.

"My Lord, forgive my impertinence but are you insane?" Dong Zhou glared at Li Ju. 

"Who do you think you are talking to!? I should have you killed!"

"My Lord we recently suffered a great loss. We lost one of our best warriors. Wényuǎn (Zhang Liao) and Fèngxiān are the only two warriors of any renown we have left and not to disregard Wényuǎn's skills, Fèngxiān is well beyond his match."

"What's the point of this?" Dong Zhou asked irritated.

"You would turn him against you for some..." He took a breath and controlled his anger. He did not want to anger Dong Zhou but he had to convey his feelings. "You would turn your son against you for a woman. Is your bond with Fèngxiān not stronger than that of you and Lady Diaochan?" Dong Zhou grumbled at this. Li Ju decided to press the issue. "His rage is becoming to the point of uncontrollable. Soon, he may leave and if that happens, there will be no one to protect you should the coalition take up arms against you once more. Even worse, who would stop him if he turns against you?"

"So what do you suggest I do?" He said with a heavy sigh, knowing that the words of his advisor were true. 

" Fèngxiān wants Diaochan. Let him have her. Better to soothe the beast than deal with its wrath." Dong Zhou frowned. 

"Let me think on this." Li Ju nodded and bowed to his master.  
____________________________________________________________

Dun walked back into the tent, Wei on his heels rubbing his jaw but smiling. It had been a long time since he had a good fight like that. Dun packed quite the punch. Dun was in a considerably better mood as he usually was when he had a good fight. Cao only smiled and waited for Dun to deliver his assessment.

"He's tough. He'll make a good bodyguard." Cao nodded and smiled. 

"Is that so? Then he's hired." Wei blinked, confused by this turn of events.

"Wait. That's it? Truly?" Cao gave him a small chuckle.

"You were given the highest recommendation." Wei looked at Dun then back to Cao and gave a clumsy bow to both of them.

"I...uh thank you for this honor. I won't disappoint you." 

"See that you don't. Look for Li Dian and Yue Jin. They will help you get acclimated. We leave at first light." Wei nodded and went off to do what he was commanded. Cao waited until Wei was gone before speaking to his cousin.

"So, how is she?" He asked.

"She'll live." Cao nodded but said nothing. "About, Yuan Shu-" Cao raised his hand to stop him.

"You do not need to say anything cousin. He got what he deserved. I hardly expected you to stand by while he cut her tongue out. I wouldn't respect you if you did." Dun nodded and Cao grinned.

"Besides it would be a terrible if she lost that tongue before you consummated your marriage." Dun sighed. Of course Cao would make a kind statement completely lecherous.

"You're kidding me right?" 

"Not at all. A woman with a talented tongue is worth her weight in gold. To cut it out, that is nothing short of a travesty."

"For fuck sake, Mèngdé." Dun said with a sigh, knowing he should be completely use to his cousin's lecherous side by now but still getting surprised just how perverted he could be. Cao laughed and clapped his cousin on the shoulder. 

"You'll thank me for this knowledge one day, Cousin. We leave at dawn. Get some rest."


	10. Chapter 10

Zhuyue woke with a start as the carriage she was riding in jerked as it passed over uneven terrain. She noted her head was laying against something solid and warm. Raising herself up slightly she saw that she was laying her head against a lap. Startled, Zhuyue shot upright and pressed her back against the carriage wall. Big mistake as the wooden frame came into contact with her scarred back. She hissed in pain from the contact and pulled away from the wall feeling foolish for forgetting why she was riding in this stupid carriage in the first place. Cao had insisted she take his carriage to rest while he rode on horseback. She refused at first, stating that she wasn't some fragile doll that needed to be coddled. She could ride horseback with her injury. It would be fine. Her protest fell on deaf ears as Dun plucked her up as if she weighed nothing and tossed her inside with a few of the guards snickering around them as he did so. 

Dun wouldn't let her out of the carriage and told her to 'shut up and go to sleep'. The entire situation pissed her off. She tried to exit the carriage but Dun wasn't having any of it. Every time she tried to leave, he would be there to push her back in. She eventually gave up and fell into a fitful sleep. Now it seems someone had snuck into the carriage with her while she was sleeping. Her eyes moved from the lap her head previously laid on to the face that owned it. Dun was looking back at her with one eye slightly cracked open.

"What are you doing?" He asked in a gruff tone.

"I didn't know who you were-" She trailed off. Dun closed his eye.

"Well now you know. Get back here," he replied closing his eye once more. Zhuyue didn't move from her spot. After a few moments noticing that he did not feel her warmth against him, he opened both eyes and looked at her, visibly annoyed.

"What is it now?" Zhuyue stared back into his eyes and held his gaze as she spoke.

"What are we doing? I mean what is this? I just want to know where I stand with you," Dun sighed. He didn't want to do this right now or preferably ever. He wasn't the type of person to express his feelings with words. That sort of shit was for poets and scholars. He was a man of action and he conveyed his feelings through it.

"You know what you are," He replied, not bothering to remove the annoyance that laced his tone.

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking you," She snapped at him, letting her own irritation flow through her voice. He couldn't help but smile a bit. He liked her fire even if it annoyed the hell out of him at times.

"You are my betrothed. That was the deal wasn't it?"

"That was the deal...but we are a long way from the eyes of my father and we no longer need to keep up the ruse. As I said to you that night, you only need to say you would marry me. I never really expected for you to do so. I would not force you into an arrangement you did not want," She replied, lowering her eyes from his. She didn't want to look into his eyes if he rejected her. If he agreed that he did not want to marry her, she fully intended to show him that she didn't care even if that may not have been the truth. To do that, she needed to avoid looking in his eyes any further. She didn't want anything to betray how she really felt. Dun folded his arms across his chest.

"Is that what you want?"

"What I want doesn't matter." 

"No? Interesting. So you are okay with being just like those noble women you claim to hate so much then? Following the whims of others with no regards to your own wants?" Zhuyue's face contorted to a scowl.

"I am nothing like them!" Dun smirked. 

"You sure? Your answer says something different," He asked while stroking his chin as if he was in deep thought. Zhuyue was incensed. Her hands were balled into a fist and she wanted to launch herself at Dun and punch him in the jaw. How dare he compare her to one of those weak nobles. Hasn't she proven herself? Didn't he see that she was just trying to give him an out? Not force him into marrying someone he didn't want to? Did he have to be such an asshole about it?

"I know what I want. I am trying to give you the option to get out of this arrangement if you don't want it."

"And I am asking you what you want," He said with a grin, thoroughly enjoying riling her up. She was so tightly wound at the moment. He knew she wanted to pounce on him. He saw her balled fist and knew that it wouldn't be long till she swung on him. They were so much alike in so many ways. They had short fuses and didn't like to be fucked with. 

"I want you!" She screamed out, her anger getting the better of her. Her brain barely registered that she had just admitted her feelings to Dun but that was something to deal with at another moment. Right now she had a point to prove.

"Then shut up and lie back down." 

The satisfied smirk he had on his face made her see red. He closed his eyes and dropped his arms, leaving himself open. Zhuyue screamed in frustration. Damn this man for making her confirm how she felt without doing the same. She was tired of him screwing with her and getting enjoyment out of it. She sprung forward as much as she could in the small carriage and swung at him, her fist aimed at his chin. Dun's eyes flew open and he grabbed her wrist just before she connected, that smug smile still on his face. He yanked her forward and grabbed her other arm before she could attack with that as well. Zhuyue growled and was fully prepared to yell at him when it was silenced by Dun's lips on hers. It was as if he sucked out the aggression she had from her lips and breathed in lust. Zhuyue moaned into the kiss and Dun dropped her hands. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he grabbed her rear, using it to pull her into his lap. 

They broke the kiss in need of air, both breathing hard. Dun removed one hand from the firm grip he had on her butt and in an uncharacteristically gentle action, pushed back a strand of her hair that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear.

"I trust you have no more questions regarding what I want right?" He asked, staring into her eyes. She nodded in affirmation. He had conveyed everything he wanted from her in that single kiss. Her lips still tingled from the pressure and she found herself wanting more. She was about to lean in for another kiss but paused seeing a frown on Dun's face and his eyes staring past her. She twisted in his lap and hissed in pain at stretching the wounds on her back. Dun's eyes flickered to her for a brief moment upon hearing her hiss then back to whatever he was focusing on behind her.

"How long are you going to stare at us Mèngdé?" He asked. Zhuyue felt her face heat up in embarrassment. It seems that in letting her emotions get the better of her, she had forgotten where she was and allowed herself to be caught in public in a very compromising position. Zhuyue moved to lift herself from Dun's lap but felt his hands had moved to her waist and held her in place. She stared at him questioningly but he wasn't looking at her. His eyes were still glued to where she guessed Cao Cao currently was.

"My apologies, Cousin!" Cao responded sounding anything but sorry. "I didn't think I would catch you two having so much fun before you had your ceremony!" Cao Cao concluded. Dun stared at his cousin through one of the carriage windows. He could clearly see the amusement dancing in his eyes. It annoyed him.

"Mèngdé," Dun said in a flat tone, conveying his displeasure. Cao barked out a laugh in response. Dun let a growl rumble within his chest as Zhuyue buried her head into his shoulder. He didn't understand what she was so embarrassed for. If they were to be married, it was to be expected that they would do something like this. The only reason why he was annoyed was that he got interrupted yet again. He would be happy to be home where he could get some fucking privacy. Cao finally settled down in his merriment. It took entirely too long for Dun's liking.

"I just wanted to let you know that we would be arriving in Qiao soon. While I am loathe to pull you away when you are having so much fun I do have some things to discuss with you," Dun sighed.

"As you wish, Mèngdé. Give me a moment," Cao nodded, a grin still plastered on his face as he spurred his horse forward. Dun finally removed his hands from Zhuyue's waist and allowed her to slide off of his lap and back into her seat.

"Rest," He commanded.

"No," She replied simply. He shot her a look but she didn't back down.

"I am tired of resting. I've done nothing but rest since I was punished. I wish to ride along side you."

"Must you be so difficult?" 

"Must you?" 

Dun shook his head at her response and signaled for the carriage drive to stop the horses. The carriage slowed to a stop and he hopped off, Zhuyue behind him. He climbed back into the saddle of his own horse casting a glance at Zhuyue as she struggled to get on her own. He didn't move to help her. If she insisted on being so damn stubborn she could do it by herself. Zhuyue hadn't expected his help. She knew she would have to do it on her own and wanted to prove to him that she could. She hoisted herself up to her horse biting the inside of her cheek to prevent crying out in pain. She breathed a sigh of relief once she was fully seated on her steed. Her eyes caught Dun's and she flashed him a triumphant smile. He shook his head and urged his horse forward but she didn't miss the small smirk that he tried to hide.

_____________________________________________________

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGH," Another training dummy lie in splinters at Lu Bu's feet. He was furious. He hadn't seen Diaochan in over a week in a half. Dong Zhou kept her locked up, away from him. He wanted to take action against Dong Zhou. He wanted to mount his head on the tip of his halberd and walk through Chang'an with it before hanging it on the gates for all to see. He would have done it too but he was talked down by Dong Zhou's lackey Li Ju. Li Ju promised him that Dong Zhou would give up Diaochan and she would be his. So far it seems like that wasn't going to happen. He was seeing red and was more than ready to take matters into his own hands.

"Father?" Came a small voice behind him.

"WHAT?" He roared at the fool who dared to approach him. His hand gripped his halberd tightly and his eye wild with rage, he spun around to face the intruder only to see his daughter shrinking back from him. He wanted to reach out to her, to apologize but his anger was boiling out of control. He instead stared at her, trying vainly to control his anger. Lu Lingqi was afraid of her father. She had never saw such anger in his eyes before. He had never stared at her with such contempt before. Just another thing that changed since that whore had come into their lives. Lingqi's was afraid but she was a Lu. She would not let her fear conquer her even if it was of her father, the mightiest warrior in the land. She rose herself up to her full height and stared at him defiantly. If Lu Bu wasn't so angry at the moment he would have been proud of her, at present he was just annoyed.

"I-I wish to train with you father. It has been so long. Can we please train together?" She struggled to keep her fear out of her voice and hearing her speak to him so bravely helped to dissipate the anger he held just a little bit.

"It's not a good idea right now Lingqi. The anger I am feeling right now, I would hurt you."

"But father-" She tried to argue.

"I SAID NO!" He roared and she shrank back again, her previous courage lost. He didn't want to yell at her but it seemed to be the only way to get her to understand. It was probably his fault that she was such a willful child. He had taught her to not back down from anyone. 

"My Lord, perhaps I could train her in your stead?" Bu's eyes shifted to Zhang Liao who was standing behind Lingqi. He bowed once Lu Bu acknowledged him. Lu Bu grunted his assent to his proposal.

"But father-" Lingqi started again but she was cut off by Zhang Liao.

"Lingqi, please come along," She casted another forlorn glance at her father before following Zhang Liao to the other end of the training grounds, dragging her cross halberd behind her. Liao stopped to face her, instead of his normal dual axes, he only carried one in hand. Lingqi looked at Liao then back to the area where her father was to see that he was no longer there. She returned her gaze to Zhang Liao and with a small voice she spoke to him.

"Do not take offense, Master Liao but I do not wish to train with you," She bit her lip and looked down to the ground where she kicked at the dirt with the tip of her boots. "I wanted to train with father."

"Ah, of course. I had originally thought you had the will to join your father on the battlefield someday. I see that I was wrong," Liao hoisted his axe onto his shoulder and started to walk off. He knew he wouldn't get far. Over the past few weeks, he had gotten to know Lingqi and he had learned very quickly how to push the girl's buttons. After three steps, she called out to him and mumbled an apology and requested that he train with her. Liao of course agreed. 

Lingqi rushed at Liao. She was quick on her feet but she was still inexperienced. Her attacks were often sloppy but in the numerous times they have trained together she has improved greatly. Liao parries the attack easily and counters, tripping Lingqi.

"What was that, Lingqi? That was sloppy. You are better than that. If you aren't serious about this, I will leave," Liao said hoisting his blade back on his shoulder. She frowned and stood, dusting herself off. He was right, she was making stupid mistakes. The truth was she was distracted.

"I-" She hesitated. Liao and her father were...well she wasn't sure if they were friends. She wasn't sure if her father had any friends but she knew Liao respected her father. She decided to risk it. Perhaps he could give her advice. It seemed as if Liao was around for her nowadays more than her father was. She sucked in a deep breath and exhaled before starting again.

"It seems as if father only has eyes for one thing now," She said. She left the statement a bit cryptic but knew Liao would catch on. From the look on Liao's face, he did indeed.

"That isn't really either of our concerns," He responded.

"I know but-" She paused again. "Sometimes I feel as if he doesn't care about me any longer. Just...," She trailed off, leaving the word 'her' unsaid. Liao sighed. It was plain to see that Diaochan was leading Lu Bu around by the nose...or rather a lower part of the anatomy but it wasn't his place to speak. Lu Bu did not let his carnal pursuits get in the way of his quest for strength and that's all Liao cared about. Still, he couldn't help but see how it was affecting his daughter which, is why he offered to train her so much. She thought the world of Lu Bu and each day he pulled further and further away, consumed by his anger of Dong Zhou hoarding Diaochan all to himself. That woman has brought nothing but trouble since she arrived. It was plain to see to anyone who bothered to look with their brains instead of their dicks but none of this mattered to Liao. He was a warrior who was looking for a purpose. As long as she didn't get in his way or try anything with him, he could care less. It was a bit surprising however to see a warrior as mighty as Lu Bu taken in so readily by her. He understood Dong Zhou's weakness, he was an utter fool, but he always held Lu Bu to a higher standard. It was a bit disappointing to see him become so frantic over her. 

"He still cares," He said simply. Lingqi did not look convinced. Liao sighed and tried again. 

"I know he still cares. He has told me how proud he is of the warrior you have become," Lingqi perked up a little at this. What he said wasn't a lie. Lu Bu had told him before that he was proud of Lingqi and how far she had come along in her training. Granted it was a few months ago, but it happened. She didn't need to know all of the details. This answer seemed to satisfy her. She got back into her fighting stance no longer uncertain or sadden. She had a look of determination in her eye. Liao was very glad that little episode was over. He gestured for her to come forward and she obliged with a roar.  
_______________________________________________

Zhuyue followed Dun to a large cluster of houses not very far from Cao Cao's own. They had just left Cao's domicile and she got a small taste of his family life. She knew that it was common for men to take multiple wives or concubines as it was their supposed right but Cao took that right to the extreme. The thought of it made her a bit sick. She couldn't help but wonder if Dun shared in his cousin's promiscuity. Zhuyue realized at that moment that she would be a jealous lover. Not that she was intent on keeping Dun to herself, even though she was but because she refused to be disrespected in such a fashion. If Dun insisted on taking another lover to his bed, she would end her and cut his cheating cock off before killing him too. Zhuyue didn't realize that her face had contorted to reflect her emotions until she heard Dun speak up.

"What the fuck is your problem now?" He asked in his usual gruff tone. She looked up to him, why would he think something was wrong with her? She didn't say anything did she? "Your face," He supplied answering her unspoken question. She smoothed out her features to one of impassiveness but it was a bit too late. He was still waiting for an answer.

"Lord Cao Cao is a...generous lover it seems," Dun let out a hmph. 

"That's an interesting way of putting it, I would say he doesn't know when to pull out," She didn't expect that response and was unable to stop the laugh that escaped from her lips. He smirked.

"I swear, I asked him one time if his plan was to create his own army with his seed. Even though he just laughed it off I am still convinced he is trying to do it." 

She laughed again, harder this time and Dun just shook his head and let out a small laugh of his own. He could understand her surprise at seeing the vast number of children Cao but the truth was, she didn't even see half of them. She only got to see his six favorites. Sure Cao claimed he loved all of his children but Dun wasn't sure he even knew all of their damn names. There was just too many of them. He was in absolutely no danger of his legacy not being carried on in some way. The children he had at his home currently were the ones he saw the most potential in and they were the ones sired by his two favorite lovers, Lady Bian and Lady Liu. He made sure to take the two wherever he went and out of all the women he had, they were by far the most taken care of. Cao occasionally visited his other concubines and their children, but it was easy to see where his heart truly lay. 

Zhuyue's laughter finally tapered off into an uneasy silence. Dun could see that something was still on her mind. He was finding that the more time he spent with her, the easier he found her to read.

"Spit it out," He urged a bit harsher than he intended. Dun didn't like secrets nor did he like beating around the bush. He would rather have everything out in the open to avoid issues later. To his surprise and approval, she didn't hesitate to voice her concerns.

"I just wonder how many of your women and children I will meet in your home," Dun raised a brow at this.

"Have you not been paying attention? If you were, you would have realized the answer to that question is none," He replied.

"Then I guess the question I should ask is how many women will I have to deal with in the future," Dun shook his head and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Again it seems you aren't paying attention. If you were, then you would know the answer to that question."

"Can't you just answer a simple question?" She asked fighting the urge to throw a dagger at his back while he wasn't paying attention.

"Stop asking stupid fucking questions and I would be more than happy to answer," He replied. She let out a frustrated growl. He was a vexing man.

 

"I'd kill them...and you." She replied and from her tone, Dun knew it wasn't just an idle threat. He should have been pissed at her. He should have stopped his horse, spun around and beat the shit out of this woman for suggesting that he couldn't have his right as a man to take multiple women if he wanted. However, Dun felt the exact opposite. He felt something closer to pride and possibly something akin to lust for her possessiveness and her refusal to be treated with anything other than respect. He wanted to tell her this. Tell her that he felt the same way. That he would slaughter any man that dared to even look at her in a lustful way. That he did not need another woman when he had everything he wanted in a woman in her. But he was not a man of words. He didn't know how to express such feelings so instead he just grunted, neither acknowledging or disputing her claim. He would let his actions speak for him as he has always done.

They weren't far from the Xiahou households now. Dun could already see Yuan and a few others waiting for him. Even from this distance he could see the huge grin on his face. Dun groaned inwardly already anticipating the badgering he and Zhuyue were going to get from Yuan. Dun reigned his horse a few feet away from Yuan and the others. His father and mother had come out to greet them as well as Xiulan, Xiaolian, Yuan's wife Lady Jiao and his sons Xiahou Heng and Xiahou Ba. Dun would outwardly grouse at the fact that they even bothered to come out to greet him but part of him was honored that they valued him so. He noted that someone was missing from this gathering but wouldn't mention it at the moment. Dun dismounted and assisted Zhuyue in doing the same. Two servants rushed forward and greeted the pair before leading the horses off to the stables. Yuan who had been waiting patiently sprung as soon as Dun turned away from Zhuyue.

"BROTHER DUN!" He exclaimed loudly as he grabbed Dun in a bear hug. Dun allowed himself to be hugged briefly by the other man. Yuan was the only person he allowed to do this. Anyone else who tried it would be killed on the spot. As much as he hated to admit it, he had a soft spot for his cousin and truly did see him as a brother rather than merely a cousin. Feeling the hug had been going on for much longer than he liked, he shoved Yuan away who didn't seem the least bit fazed as he turned his attention to Zhuyue. He let his eyes roam over her with a grin on his face. Zhuyue noticed that unlike Cao Cao, there was nothing lecherous about this grin, it was genuinely happy. 

"Well? Come on, Brother Dun. Introduce us," Dun sighed.

"Why should I bother? I already know you know who she is. Mèngdé sent a missive explaining who she was," Dun replied, not in the mood to play this game.

"Not all of us were made aware as to the contents of the missive, my son. Miàocái said it would be best if you explained it," Dun's father spoke up. Dun looked to his parents and then to Yuan who's grin seemed to get impossibly wider.

"I wanted it to be a surprise," He said proudly and Dun could see he could barely contain his laughter. He wanted to punch his brother in the face. Truly. If his mother wasn't here, he probably would have but he did not like to show his more violent side in front of her. He had a soft spot for her, not that he would let anyone know that.

"Fine," Dun said through gritted teeth and shot Yuan a look that promised a beating later. "Mother, father this is Zhuyue. Zhuyue, this is my father, Xiahou Shan and my mother, Lady Ai." Zhuyue bowed to both of his parents.

"Honored mother, honored father it is my honor to be in your presence," They were about to return the gesture when Yuan interrupted once more.

"Brother Dun, don't you think you should explain to mother and father exactly who she is?" Dun gave him an icy stare before looking back to his parents.

"Zhuyue is my betrothed," He said, trying as best he could to keep the annoyance he had in from Yuan out of his voice when he addressed his parents. Lady Ai gasped and covered her mouth, her eyes wide as she looked over Zhuyue. She never thought she would hear the day that her son had willingly taken a wife! She thought that she would die before she got grandchildren from her first born son! Overcome with joy, she enveloped Zhuyue in a surprise hug and gave her a tight squeeze. Zhuyue hissed in pain from the contact to Ai's hands on her back causing Ai to draw back in confusion, worried that she might have hurt the girl.

"It is nothing you have done, My Lady," Zhuyue said hastily.

"That coward, Yuan Shu thought it would be best to make an example out of her and publicly punished her for calling out his cowardliness on the battlefield." After he spoke those words, Zhuyue noted a change in the atmosphere. Yuan was no longer smiling. His face took on a dangerous look. She didn't understand it, he barely knew her, why would he be angry at her being punished. Xiulan eyes went wide in shock as did Lady Ai, the unknown woman and her kids. Xiaolian was had a deep frown, she looked more sad than angry. Dun's father Shan seemed to be equally upset albeit with a lot less murderous intent than Yuan was currently radiating. Zhuyue wished Dun wouldn't have spoken so openly about what happened to her. She didn't want to cause anyone worry and what if her parents didn't see it the same way Dun did? What if they considered her to be a troublemaker. Even if Dun had already agreed to make her his wife, that didn't mean she didn't want to make a good impression with his parents. 

"It seems you have much to fill us in on son. Come, let us talk over drinks," Shan said. Dun nodded in agreement. He could use a drink and he knew he would have to tell the story to his father. He didn't hide anything from him. He was a wise man and often sought his counsel on many things. Listening to said counsel was a completely different topic.

"And Jiao, Xiulan, Xiaolian and I will tend to Zhuyue's wounds. Ah, where are our manners? We haven't even introduced everyone here have we?" Lady Ai said as she smiled warmly to Zhuyue. 

"Lady Jiao is the wife of my over eager son here," She says with a smile patting Yuan's back. "And these are their children, Heng and Ba," Jiao gave Zhuyue a light hug, making sure to avoid her back. The two sons bowed to her and spoke simultaneously.

"Hello auntie!" Dun shot Yuan a dirty look.

"You told them to say that didn't you?" Yuan didn't even tried to hide his guilt.

"But of course," He said, the grin back on his face. Zhuyue found it dizzying how quickly he seemed to change moods. At least Dun was consistent in his anger.

"Please, do not worry about me. My back is healing and I do not want you to go through any trouble on my behalf," Lady Ai tutted and took Zhuyue's hand. 

"Nonsense, you are family. We look after our own," She said with a smile.

"Yes, please let my wife help you, Zhuyue," Shan added. "And later tonight, we will have a feast to welcome you to our family and to celebrate victory for the allied forces in battle." 

Zhuyue felt the expectant eyes of Dun's family on her. She couldn't say no even though she wanted to. This was strange new territory for her. She had never been treated so kindly before in her life with the exception of Xiulan and Xiaolian. This kindness was different however. She always felt that Xiulan and Xiaolian's kindness towards here was out of gratitude for her help on that day when they lost everything; Perhaps over time it did graduate to genuine kindness born out of care but Dun's family owed her absolutely nothing and they treated someone they had just met moments ago as if they knew her for years. Part of her felt as if she should be suspicious of such generosity. No one was this kind for no reason. At least that is what she learned when she played the part of a doting noble daughter. Another part of her desperately wanted to believe that this was exactly what it seemed like on the surface despite how foolish it seemed. They were a group of kind people that accepted her into their lives. She nodded and gave them a small smile decided to be a fool and believe. Zhuyue allowed Lady Ai to lead her off as she spoke animatedly about home remedies she had that would quickly heal any wound leaving the men to watch the women as they walked off. Once they were out of earshot, Shan, Dun and Yuan made their way to Yuan's home with his children following in tow. It was a well known fact he had the largest stash of wine out of all of them and he was always happy to share a drink. 

"Where is Ling?" Dun asked. He noticed how his father tensed up at the mention of the name of his youngest son. Yuan let out a grunt. 

"I am not sure," He father answered. Dun knew that wasn't the full answer so he looked to Yuan who was more than happy to supply him with the harsh truth.

"He felt that he had better things to do that to greet you," Yuan said bluntly.

" Miàocái!" Shan said admonishing him. He always tried to keep the peace between the three boys but it was a strained peace at best. Yuan's parents died from illness when Yuan was a young child. As his uncle, Shan took him in and treated him as his own son. Dun took to Yuan easily but Ling was a different story. Dun and Ling were never close as children. They would constantly get into fights over the silliest things, that of which Ling would never win. Shan always thought it was just boys being boys but as they got older, the divide between them only got worse. When Yuan got into the picture it got even worse seeing how easily he and Dun got along. When Dun and Yuan's martial prowess began to make itself known, things between the three got even worse. Ling always felt that he couldn't compare himself to the two and would keep his distance. That rift even trickled down to his parents whom he accused of treating Yuan more like a son then him. This was not true of course but Ling wouldn't have any of it. He mostly stayed away from all of them, choosing to only show his face when it was time to eat before disappearing once more. Dun disliked the disrespect Ling showed to their parents but at his parents' wishes, he refrained from beating sense into him. That didn't stop his tongue from taking up the fight however. He and Yuan were never shy about letting him know their discontent. Shan hoped that they would refrain from doing so at tonight's feast. That wasn't something he wanted to show Zhuyue.

"It's true," Yuan grumbled. Shan sighed and Dun waved a dismissive hand. 

"It doesn't matter. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to show his face when he wants to stuff it later on. He better watch his mouth. I'm really not in the mood for it." 

Shan sighed. This was going to be a long night.

_______________________________________________

Zhuyue spent the better part of the day with Lady Ai and the other ladies. Ai really was a sweet woman. Zhuyue couldn't help but wonder if her own mother was like that? A pang of sadness gripped her heart at the thought. She didn't know her mother as she died during childbirth. A fact her father loved to remind her of daily. Sometimes she would try to imagine what she was like as a way to deal with her father's cruelness. It occurred to her that the personality she conjured up in mind of her mother was very similar to what Dun's mother actually was.

Zhuyue was also happy that they didn't ask too many questions of her. Her relationship with Dun was unconventional and she didn't want to explain the particularities of it. She followed the women to the dinner walking awkwardly in the dress she borrowed from Jiao. Jiao was a bit more endowed than she was in the breast and butt department so the dress was a bit big on her. Zhuyue had to bunch the dress up just to walk and she was well aware of how bulky it looked on her. Her hunger won out on her discomfiture with the dress however. Zhuyue hadn't realized how hungry she was until the smell of the food wafted to her nose. When they arrived to the hall, she saw that Dun, Yuan and Shao were already seated along with Yuan's children. Jiao took her seat next to her husband and Ai did the same. Xiulan and Xiaolian took a seat close to Dun. Zhuyue hitched up her dress and took the open seat next to Dun. Dun watched with his mouth quirked up in amusement. She shot him a dirty look daring him to speak. Zhuyue noticed that there was a spot next to Shan that was empty. She wondered if someone was missing.

The servants came out with the wine first. Once all of the adult's cups were filled, Shan stood. He held the cup out in front of him with one hand while the other hand cupped the bottom of it and made a toast welcoming Zhuyue to their family and to their victory on the battlefield. Zhuyue felt embarrassed at the attention but graciously bowed her head towards Shan in thanks. They drank and the servants came around to fill their glasses once more. It was at this time that another man whom Zhuyue hadn't met previously entered the room.

"So I am not important enough to even wait for anymore? Shouldn't toast be made with all the family? Not just a few?" The man drawled before plopping down into the empty space next to Shan. 

"Maybe if you showed up on time, you wouldn't be left out," Dun responded tersely to the new arrival.

"Oh my apologies, Dun but not everyone can just drop what they are doing to honor another one of your achievements. Some of us have more to do in our lives than to worship you," The man said in a cacophonous tone. "Besides, I am sure you had more than enough people here to lick your boots and stroke your ego. Isn't that right, Yuan?" He concluded, casting lazy glance at Yuan as he signaled for a servant to fill his cup. Zhuyue could see that Yuan's body had gone tense. He had the same look on his face when Dun had mentioned that Yuan Shu had publicly punished her. Who was this guy? Her eyes shifted from Yuan to Dun who was glaring daggers at the man. It seemed that Ling was in one of his moods today.

"Come father," The man said holding his cup up with one hand. Do the toast again. Let's hear how amazing, Brother Dun is," He said gulping down the wine before his father even had a chance to respond. He signaled for the servant to fill his cup once more. Shan sighed, this was deteriorating much faster than he originally anticipated. 

"The toast is over, let's move on," Shan replied and signaled for the servants to bring out the food hoping it would distract them from their anger. 

"No, Father I want to praise Dun-" He paused and his eyes fell on Zhuyue. He drank in her form with his eyes a few times before swallowing down his fresh cup of wine. He licked the excess liquid from his lips and the gesture made Zhuyue's skin crawl. So this was another one of Dun's brothers? Dun caught the lingering gaze he had on Zhuyue. He didn't have patience with Ling on the best of days and today was not a good day. He was worn from travel and still annoyed that Yuan Shu had gotten away with what he did and Dong Zhou still drew breath. If Ling kept it up, he would bear the brunt of his anger. Ai could practically see the steam coming from Dun's ears.   
She knew he would lose his temper soon. She tried to diffuse the situation.

"Zhuyue, we are being rude again. Forgive us. This is Ling our youngest son. Ling, this is Zhuyue, Dun's betrothed," She said with a smile. Ling seemed to sneer at the title betrothed but he didn't comment on it. He instead decided to comment on something else.

"How nice of you to still acknowledge me as one of your children, Mother," He replied as the food was spread out before them.

"Of course I do! " She replied somewhat defensively. "I love all three of my boys," That comment seemed to get under Ling's skin.

"You only have two sons," He hissed, acid dripping in his words. "That orphan isn't your child," Yuan shot up from the table, furious.

"That's it you little shit! I won't be spoken to like that. Are words all you have? I demand satisfaction for your constant insults," Ling gave him a lazy look before helping himself to the food before anyone else got a chance.

"I don't need anything but words for the likes of you. How much of a barbarian you are, acting like this in front of the people who took you in. You sure you want a savage like this as your son mother?" Yuan was shaking with fury and Zhuyue was sure that he was going to jump across the table and strangle him.

"Enough! You are all my boys. You will not do this now! Stop it!" Shan shouted rising from his seat. Yuan moved his eyes from his adopted father to Ling and back again. He wanted to obey but his anger was boiling inside of him, especially since that little shit was laughing at him. LAUGHING.

"Miàocái, you are being disrespectful to our parents. Sit down," Dun said, his voice was cold, detached. It sent a shiver down Zhuyue's spine. He had that eerie calm anger, the one he reserved when he was facing down an enemy on the battlefield. He had been quiet this entire time but it seems as if he was stewing in his own anger. Zhuyue was fully convinced that Dun would very close to killing Ling. She wondered if Ling knew that. If so, why would he test his luck like this? Did he think Dun wouldn't do it because they were related? At this point, she wasn't sure if that would be a factor to him.

"But brother-" Yuan began but Dun just shook his head cutting him off. Yuan grunted and banged a fist on the table, making his wife and adopted mother jump. He sat back down, the anger still evident on his face as Ling let out a pleased hum.

"Good Boy," Ling said before shoveling food into his mouth. No one else moved to get food, everyone still shocked by what just happened. "Sooooooooo-" Ling said with a smile that was anything but friendly. "Dun's betrothed huh?" He asked, his gaze focused once again on Zhuyue.

"Ling, don't," Dun said in warning. Ling ignored him.

"Interesting choice. You know he's a killer right?" Dun took several calming breaths in an attempt to calm himself down. It wasn't working.

"Ling, last chance. Don't," Ling smiled, finally acknowledging Dun.

"What? You don't want her to know you killed someone when you were thirteen simply because he made fun of your teacher? Shouldn't she know what time of vicious blood thir-" His words were interrupted by a loud crack. Dun's fist connected with his nose. Blood gushed from the broken snout as Ling fell backward wailing in pain.

"What the fuck?" Yuan cried in outrage. "Why do you get to hit him?" 

"Because you would have killed him," Dun responded as he placed some food on his plate ignoring the wails of his brother. Yuan shrugged conceding to Dun's point and served himself as well. Ling was helped up by a few servants. He shoved them away and called Yuan and Dun a litany of profane words as they escorted him out of the dining area. 

"Apologies, Mother," Dun muttered lowly before beginning to eat. His mother nodded numbly as she stared at the spot where Ling once sat, blood from his nose splashed across the remaining food on his plate.  
The rest of the meal was spent in an uncomfortable silence.   
_________________________________________________

 

Yuan Shao sat inside of his lavish home with a frown etched upon his face as one of his concubines massaged his shoulders. While he considered the campaign an overall success, there were many things that occurred which currently nagged at him. The first of which was Sun Jian. When the soldier had come to him to report that Sun Jian had found the Imperial Seal, he seemed to be sincere. He foolishly trusted the man and as a result he was humiliated. 

Yuan gave an exaggerated sigh and another concubine rushed to his side.

"What is it, My Lord?"

"I am troubled by peasants my dear. They exist only to trouble me it seems."

"Is there anything we can do to help you, My Lord?" The concubine who had been massaging his back asked? Shao sighed.

"No, this is not something that can be solved by your little minds. Fetch me some wine," He commanded waving his hand to the concubine who first questioned him. She nodded and ran off while the other concubine began his massage again. Yuan Shu told him not to worry. He swore to him that he would find out the truth of Sun Jian and the Imperial Seal. That did not ease him though. His brother was not the most dependable person.

The concubine returned with a cup and poured his wine. Yuan Shao took a sip and relaxed. He would have to just leave it into his hands for the moment, there was nothing more he could do. Besides, he had another issue on his hands and that issue was known as Cao Cao. Just thinking of the man made him sneer. That commoner thought himself more clever than he. It was obvious! With every gesture, with every false smile Cao Cao always looked down on Shao. Ever since they were children. He should have been honored that he even had the honor of speaking to someone of noble blood, but Cao never acted that way. He never acted as if he was in awe just to be in Shao's presence as he very well should have. His association with Shao had opened doors but did he appreciate that? No! Cao always acted as if he deserved the attention. It always bugged him and now that they were adults and Cao's ambition only grew greater, he refused to accept it any longer. He would find a way to teach him his proper place if it was the last thing he would do.

"My Lord?" A male servant stood before him, looking at him with concern.

"What is it?" Shao snapped.

"I-I am sorry, My Lord! I was requesting your attention for so long but you did not answer. You look troub-"

"I said what do you what? Why have you bothered me?" Shao demanded, irritated that this mere servant managed to catch him so unaware.

"L-Lord Chenglei is here to see you. He begs an audience."

Shao contemplated this for a few moments in silence. Chenglei was a minor noble, one who he had met several times previously. They had a somewhat friendly relationship he supposed and it would look bad to turn him away even though he truly did not want to deal with anyone at the moment. 

"Fine. I will meet him. Have him seated in the main chamber. Ensure that he is comfortable." 

The servant nodded and ran off to do his master's bidding.

Chenglei waited patiently. Shao was certainly taking his time to greet him. This was poor manners for any noble but Chenglei would not complain. He knew that Shao's family was of higher prestige than his own. It would not do well for him to call out Shao's faults, especially when he comes begging favor. Shao finally arrived and Chenglei jumped to his feet. He folded his hand over his fist, held it in front of him and bowed low to Shao. Shao returned the gesture in a lazy bow, his face sporting a frown. It seems that Yuan Shao was not in a good mood. He hoped this would not work against him.

"To what do I owe this unexpected visit?" Shao made sure to stress the word unexpected to call out Chenglei's rudeness. Chenglei winced at the implication, knowing that currently things were not going well.

"My Lord, I realize that it was rather rude for me to show up so suddenly and without proper notice but please accept this as a token of my apology." 

Chenglei signaled to the two servants he had brought along with him on the trip. The rushed forward with a trunk and set it down in front of Shao. Shao rose a brow and gestured for his own servant to open the trunk for him. The servant rushed forward and did so, revealing fine silks. He pulled up a few of the silks, letting the soft cloth glide over his fingers when he realized that something was hidden beneath them. He pushed the remaining silks aside and found the bottom of the chest filled with taels of gold and strings of pearls. Shao smiled, pleased. At lease Chenglei was not a complete fool. He returned the silks and closed the chest, summoning his servants to take the chest to his private quarters.

"Of course, Chenglei," Shao said with a smile. "Think nothing of it. It is my pleasure to receive you."

He gestured to another servant to serve Chenglei another drink.

"It has been a while since we last spoke friend. Tell me, how are you?"

"I am not well, My Lord," He answered before taking a sip from his fresh drink.

"What ails you on this day?" Shao asked.

"Peasants, My Lord. Those that overstep their bounds make a mockery of their betters and women who do not know their place," Shao nodded at his words. How odd that he had the same troubles as of late.

"I know your woes more than you think for I have had my own share. Please tell me what happened." 

Chenglei recounted his meeting with some noble woman wench and how she disrespected him and said he was unworthy of her hand after beating him in battle. He explained the unfortunate events that occurred after he was thrown from his horse including being robbed and his servant running away from him. Shao listened to the tale growing incredibly bored. He wasn't sure what this had to do with him or why Chenglei even bothered to come to him with this issue at all. 

"I went back to Lord Hui and he told me that he no longer had a daughter. That she had forsaken her name in favor of some barbarian clad in blue," Shao stifled a yawn through the man's story.

"Hui? Qin Hui?" He asked tilting his head in thought. Chenglei nodded. Shao stroked his chin. He recently had an arrangement with Qin Hui didn't he? 

"What does this tale have to do with me, Chenglei? Why tell me this?"

"I need you assistance in exacting my revenge, My Lord!" Chenglei replied. "I beseech you, My Lord. Help me regain the honor that has been stained at the hands of these peasants!"

Shao waved his hands dismissively. Chenglei had a flare of the dramatic that rivaled his brother.

"By your own admission, she is a noble as well is she not? It was not a peasant that sullied your name. It not my place nor do I have the inclination to assist you with a slight to your pride at the hands of a mere woman you could not bend to your will or a servant that took advantage of your downed state and stole from you then ran away with his ill gotten goods."

"WAS a noble, My Lord," Chenglei corrected. "She dismissed her own name in favor of a barbarian. You do not fully grasp the injustice done to me. My servant did not steal from me. He was murdered! I do not have direct proof but I believe it was by the barbarian that took that wench. When I went back to the village I was told that my servant was led off by three men. They saw the barbarian steal my gold and overhead him ask about Lord Hui's daughter. My men and I searched for hours and we found remains of my faithful servant a few miles away from Lord Hui's home. He had been killed and left as food for the animals. The only reason we know the carcass to be him is this!" 

Chenglei held out his hand and poured a few colored rocks into it. A few of the rocks were stained with blood. Shao recoiled.

"Get that away from me," Chenglei nodded hastily and placed them back into the pouch. 

"My servant always collected these rocks and would frequently use them as markers when we traveled to unknown areas so we can find our way back in case something went wrong. Don't you see, My Lord? None of these rocks were on the trail we used to find him but they were all scattered about him. The barbarian must have known he was trying to leave me a trail and killed him for it."

"Or your servant never intended to leave a trail, tripped and twisted his leg and without any means to move he became food," Shao replied, unconvinced of Chenglei's conclusion.

"No. Believe me, My Lord, I know that is not the case. I feel it within the depths of my being. He would not have betrayed me. My weapon and my gold were not found on the remains either. Animals have no needs of such things so they would not have stolen it. It should have laid there with him along with these rocks."

"I understand why you are upset, but it seems you do not even know the name of this barbarian who has caused this slight to you. What help could I provide to you? Why would you even need me to provide any help to you? It seems like this is still an issue that you can handle on your own."

"It is because this involves you as well. Lord Hui informed me that her refusal of my hand was the final straw. He had been in contact with you regarding an arrangement for her marriage to your son Yuan Tan. With this barbarian stealing her away, he has denied you the possibility of receiving Lord Hui's lands and fortune. They will be returned to the government."

Shao perked up at this. He knew there was some sort of arrangement he had with Hui. He summoned his servant and commanded him to get the last correspondent he and the man had over said arrangement. The servant returned with haste and Shao's eyes read over the letter. Chenglei remained quiet as he did so. Shao's eyes widened when it fell on the name of Hui's daughter. He carefully rolled up the scroll and placed it gently on the desk he sat in front of. He templed his hands together and stared at Chenglei.

"The daughter, her name is Zhuyue?" Chenglei's face contorted in disgust as soon as he heard it. "Well, Chenglei, this does indeed seem to involve me. How gracious of you to bring this to my attention. I will assist you in avenging the slight on your honor, it is my pleasure to do so as there has been a slight on mine as well," Shao spoke with a smile. Chenglei stood and bowed. 

"Thank you, My Lord. Please allow me to serve you in this endeavor. My pitiable service is all I can offer in exchange for this great service you are granting me," Shao nodded. He accepted his offer.  
"Serve you shall. I will call on you when I need you. For now, please leave me. There is much I must think on."

Chenglei bowed once more and left Yuan Shao alone. Yuan Shao commanded his servant to bring him ink and a fresh parchment. He had a note to write to his dear friend Cao Cao.


	11. Chapter 11

Cao stepped into his favorite tea house followed by Dian Wei. He smiled as he was immediately swarmed by several beautiful women who all greeted him enthusiastically. The hostess shooed them all away and bowed before him, making sure the bow was low so Cao could get view of her ample cleavage.

"Lord Cao Cao, you honor us by coming here today. We missed you so! Please come in!" 

"Ah, Chuntao you seem to get more beautiful every time I see you. Soon I may have to have you for myself," Cao said with a grin. Chuntao gave a whimsical giggle and swatted lightly at Cao's chest.

"Oh Lord Cao Cao! You tease me so! Please come. I will take you to your usual table."

Cao and Wei followed as she led them upstairs to a private area that was closed off from the rest of the tea house. Cao took his seat and Chuntao left to get his drink, pulling the door closed behind her. Dian took up residence near the entry way, standing guard. A few moments later, they heard a light rapping on the wooden door.

"My I join you this eve, My Lord?" Came a smooth male voice. Dian looked at Cao questioningly and Cao looked up to see a familiar face through the openings in the door. Cao smiled.  
"Fèngxiào! I hoped you would be here this eve! Come in, come in!" Guo Jia did as he was commanded. He bowed to both Cao and Wei before taking his seat across from Cao. Wei drew the curtains over the doors to give the men privacy and slipped out side of the room, leaving the two men alone. 

"It is good to see you here as well, Lord Cao Cao. I take it your campaign against Dong Zhou was a successful one?"

"No, it was not. We managed to chase that tyrant off but the cowards of the coalition were too busy patting each other on the back to give pursuit and finish him off." 

Jia nodded but did not respond. A knock was heard at the door. Cao bade them to enter. Chuntao returned with a jug of wine and cups. She retreated from the room, leaving the men to their privacy.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Dong Zhou. His end? It is near," Jia finally spoke once they were alone. 

"How do you know?" Cao asked.

"There have been rumblings from Chang'an. Lu Bu is currently not happy with his adopted father. He was never the most stable man to begin with and it seems that he will tip over the edge soon enough. Dong Zhou will find his end at the hands of his once favored son but the world will be at the mercy of an unchained Lu Bu."

Cao stroked his chin as he processed this information.

"Perhaps I should make him an offer. To have a man like that under my command-"

"Would be suicidal, My Lord," Guo Jia finished before taking a drink of his wine.

"Dong Zhou barely restrained him. His temperament is much too violent. While he would help you in your ambition at first, in the end he would be your downfall." 

Cao nodded seeing the wisdom in his words. The reason he was even with Dong Zhou was because he killed his previous adopted father. Lu Bu had no sense of loyalty. He was a beast on the battlefield but he was just as much one off it. 

"And what of you?" Jia rose a subtle brow at the question.

"Me, My Lord?"

"How would you fit under my command? Where would you fit in my quest to free this land of chaos?" Jia gave him a wistful smile, happy to be asked the question. Jia could see the path Cao was on quite clearly. He was a man that had the power and the will to shape the land into something more than what it was. He wanted to forge a new path, to change the land into something better. Jia had long ago wanted to join Cao's side but Cao had not asked him. He knew that when Cao was ready to take the first step in his conquest of the land, he would be asked to join and he waited patiently for that day. It seems today was that day.

"I would make it my life's mission to do anything I can to help you achieve your dream. To help you shape the land into a place where chaos could no longer reign."

Cao lifted his cup towards Jia.

"Then a toast to you my friend! Together through force, we shall shape this land and create a new path where unrest will have no place. A land of peace created by reason and truth!" 

Jia raised his cup in acceptance of this speech. Both men downed their drinks.

"It is my honor to serve you, My Lord. Now, what do you say we really enjoy ourselves and have a few of those beautiful women entertain us? After all, we will be quite busy soon."

Cao Cao let out a loud laugh. Jia was a man after his own heart. 

-#-

"Father why are we here?" Sun Jian turned to see the impassioned face of his oldest son staring at him. He sighed, this was a discussion they have had many times since he had told his family of Yuan Shu's request for them to attack Liu Biao.

"You know why, my son. We are still beholden to the Yuan family and they requested that we lead the attack against Liu Biao."

"But that's just it father. Have you seen any of Yuan Shu's forces? We are the only ones here. We are alone in this. We are fighting Yuan Shu's war for him. Since when are we his private army?" Jian sighs. He felt the same way as his son but unlike his son, he understood the game of politics. He understood the underhanded ploys and the trickery. This was probably a set up by Yuan Shu. He probably assumed that Sun Jian and his forces would overwhelmed by Liu Biao's forces. He was sure Yuan Shu's forces would arrive on the battlefield when it was too late to help. This is why Sun Jian had brought his children and his most trusted officers with him. They would surprise Yuan Shu and end the battle before his forces even arrived.

"We will beat back Liu Biao's army before Yuan Shu's forces arrive. We do not need him. Our might is enough."

"But father, Zhou Yu and I were talking and something about this doesn't feel right."

"I know son. But I have the utmost faith in my children and in my warriors. Liu Biao is indecisive. He also does not have a good strategist on his side. If we hit him hard and fast we can take him before he can make any concrete decisions." 

"And when we survive this battle, what happens when Yuan Shu sends us to do his bidding once more? How long will we stay as his pawns? Why won't you trade the Imperial Seal for our freedom?"

"Because it is not that easy. We give the seal to Yuan Shu and then what? Where will we go? It is my dream to take back our lands of Jiangdong and we cannot do that without support. We will use him just as he is using us and when the time is right, we will use the Imperial Seal to gain our freedom."

Sun Jian clapped his son on the shoulder and drew him closer. "Trust me, Son."

Ce sighed defeated. His father's words had wisdom. He would as always trust his lead. He nodded his head. 

"Of course, Father. I will go check on the troops." Jian nodded and watched him walk off. He stood in the middle of the makeshift garrison watching his people prepare for battle. The time was quickly approaching. They would be moving out soon. A wind whipped around Sun Jian, brushing through his hair with a gentle caress and making his battle robe flutter slightly. 

"The wind has begun to blow." He muttered aloud mostly to himself. After a few moments another wind blew, this one more forceful than the last. One of the flag situated atop the garrison cracked and fell, flying into the middle of the makeshift fortress.

"Argh, the flag pole..."

"Hm? What's the matter, Yìgōng?" Jian asked, looking over his shoulder to one of his oldest friends. Han Dang was staring up to where the flag pole had originally stood. He shifted his eyes to Sun Jian.

"Nothing," He responded quickly. "Well...the flag pole just broke in the wind," He continued deciding it might be best if he shared his feelings rather than keeping them hidden. "It doesn't seem like a good omen."

Jian let out a laugh.

"You're surprisingly sensitive to omens, signs and the like. Quite unlike the side of yourself you show in battle."

"There's no need to worry," Both men turned to see Sun Ce flanked by his brother Quan and his sister Shangxiang.

"The wind can blow as fast as it likes. All we have to do is run through the enemy even faster! Right brother?" Ce asked, turning his head to look at Quan.

"That's right. We shall become the gale that shreds Liu Biao!" 

Hang Dang smiled. It warmed his heart to see the conviction of youth. They were the future of their people and he could see the future looked bright. Still, he couldn't shake this feeling he had.

"It'll be fine, You can count on my father and my brothers...and me of course!" Shangxiang said with a smile. Han Dang nodded and returned her smile with one of his own.

"Yes, well...If you all say so."

"We do. I'm expecting big things from you too, Han Dang," Jian said as he clapped the other man on the shoulder. Dang let out a chuckle and nodded. He wouldn't be left behind. 

The time for battle has come. Sun Jian stood before his army and thrust his sword into the air, the rings lining the back of the blade jingling loudly from the effort.

"Now, tigers of Sun! Show the enemy your terrible claws!" Cheers erupted around them and with that command he, his children and his soldiers rushed into battle.

-#-

Zhuyue collided against the floor with a thud. In that moment, she was grateful that her back was fully healed. With a groan she pushed herself into a sitting position, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she struggled to catch her breath. Xiahou Dun watched her, a hard edge to his glare. She grit her teeth in frustration. They had been at this for hours and he barely look winded, she on the other hand felt as if she was going to die. 

After taking a few moments to catch her breath, she stood.

"Let's go! Again!" She cried out as she settled back into her fighting stance. Dun sheathed his sword and crossed his arms. He has done this several times during their training session and it infuriated her.

"Are you calm?" He asked in an even tone. She wanted to scream out in frustration. She could understand what he was trying to do, but it didn't make it any easier to deal with. What was so wrong with fighting with your emotions? It served her well all this time. True, she did take a few hits while fighting but she was stronger and felt no fear. Why change her style if it isn't broken?

"Yes I am calm," She hissed. Dun shook his head.

"That tone states otherwise."

Zhuyue let out a frustrated cry and charged at Dun. She was tired of playing by his rules. She would show him that her way was viable. Zhuyue closed the distance between her and Dun rather quickly, her anger in full control as she swung her right duck blade in a downward arc. Dun did not unsheathe his blade, nor did he dodge. He waited until the right moment and struck. As her blade was coming down, he grabbed her wrist stopping its descent. Her left hand went to jab the blade into his mid section but was stopped by his free hand. He twisted her wrist until the pain forced her to loosen the grip on her blade. Once loose, he wrenched her hand until she was forced to drop her blade. Undeterred, she kneed him in the abdomen. He let out a grunt but stood fast as she sent a flurry of knees to his stomach. Dun bent her right arm back, causing her retaliation to falter as she screamed out in pain. During this lull in her attack, he released her left hand and struck with a hard fist to her solar plexus. Zhuyue felt the wind knocked out of her from the hit and doubled over. Her grip on her remaining weapon faltering as it fell to the floor with a loud clang. She felt herself falling to her knees but something prevented her from crumbling against the ground. She weakly looked up to see Dun holding her up. She wanted to strike at him, but the pain in stomach was demanding all of her attention.

"Like I told you before, anyone with any semblance of skill would be able to take you out when you fight as crazed as you do. You need to be calm. You need to think. Don't just rush at your enemy, analyze then strike."

Zhuyue pushed away from Dun and picked up her weapons. Her stomach hurt but she pushed through the pain. 

"I understand," Zhuyue responded, getting back into her fighting stance.

"Are you calm?" Dun asked, raising a brow as he examined her.

"Yes," Zhuyue replied. Even though it annoyed her, he had a point. It was painfully pathetic how easily Dun was able to disarm her. Dun seemed to believe her words and he unsheathed his blade once more. 

"Let's go then."

#

Their blades clashed sending an echo of metal on metal throughout the inner courtyard where they trained. Zhuyue was faster than Dun but he was more powerful. She struggled to keep her calm as she attacked him, taking the time to thinking about her moves rather than striking wildly and blinded by anger. This training went on for weeks and as time progressed, she got better at controlling her anger. She was able to analyze and anticipate his moves and counter accordingly. Dun was still the more experienced fighter but he was quickly finding out he could no longer take it easy on her. Zhuyue progressed quickly and she was becoming more than a match for him. 

Zhuyue side stepped an attack by Dun and he moved to parry an attack he assumed was coming from her on the right. She favored the right whenever she was fighting he learned during these past few weeks. It was a weakness that he has been trying to get her out of, but so far it was a hard habit for her to break or rather it was. Zhuyue feigned an attack to the right and Dun was ready to parry it as he already predicted it. Seeing his left wide open, she spun on her heel and delivered a hard kick to his side which hit its target. Dun grunted in pain as he was caught off guard. He stumbled a few steps before regaining his footing and grabbing her leg, pulling her towards him.

"Nice shot," He said through gritted teeth, his side aching from her blow.

"I finally hit you," She replied with a wide grin, ecstatic about her achievement. The cumulation of weeks of training finally coming to fruition. 

"That you did."

"Are you going to put my leg down?" Zhuyue asked as she awkwardly balanced on one leg. Dun let his weapon fall to the ground and allowed his free hand to snake around her waist and pull her flush against him. The shift in position made it harder for Zhuyue to balance. She dropped her weapons and grabbed onto Dun's arms to regain her footing Dun nudged her forehead with his chin tickling her forehead with his beard as he made her look up at him.

"Not yet," He responded before lowering his mouth to hers, hovering over her for a few moments to let the anticipation build before allowing gravity to press their lips together. Zhuyue moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck as best she could. The move by Dun was a surprised but definitely wanted. They hadn't touched each other in weeks with the exception of training and nothing about those touches were pleasurable. They didn't even share a room, she had her own quarters on the other side of Dun's home. She didn't understand why they had been so distant but figured that it had something to do with waiting until their marriage ceremony. This impromptu kiss however seemed to dispel that theory. 

"Lady Zhuyue. Oh-oh my," Came a voice from behind them. Zhuyue felt a growl rumble within Dun's chest as he finally released her leg, allowing her to stand on her own. She moved away from Dun to see who had interrupted them. Xiulan and a servant stood near one of the entrances to the inner courtyard. Xiulan looked positively horrified as she covered her face trying to hide her embarrassment. The servant, however, looked the exact opposite as she tried to stop the smile from creeping on her lips at the display she had just caught from her masters. 

"What?" Barked Dun, not bothering to tamper the harshness of his voice. Xiulan was panic stricken and could only stammer. Despite the length of time she had been around Dun she was still afraid of him and his gruff nature. She was getting better at communicating with him but her fear of men still had a strong hold. She would run the other way if she was alone with him or any other male in his family but if she was with another woman, she would be bolder in her attempts to speak with them. The servant with Xiulan had no such fear of Dun, use to her master's temper.

"Apologies for interrupting your-" She paused and tried to stop the huge grin from spreading on her face. She opted to duck her head to hide the smile instead. "Your training, My Lord but Lady Zhuyue's clothing has arrived. We need her to do a test fitting to ensure that everything fits as it should."

"My new armor is with it as well?" Zhuyue questioned. She should probably feel embarrassed about being caught in such a compromising position. The lady in her screamed in horror but she couldn't help but feel a nagging sense of annoyance that they were interrupted once again that trumped the embarrassment. 

"Yes, My Lady."

Zhuyue smiled. She was relieved that it had finally arrived. Something within her told her that she would have need of it before long. She couldn't explain why she had that feeling, but she knew that Cao Cao was not the type of person to stay idle for long. He was a man with grand ambition and nothing would be achieved by waiting. Zhuyue nodded to the servant and bowed to Dun before picking up her weapons.

"Thank you for the training, my lord."

Dun grunted in response and watched as she headed off with Xiulan and the servant. He reached down to pick up his sword when he noticed movement in his peripheral. It seems that their training session was being observed again. For the past few weeks he had noticed they had an audience but he didn't deem it necessary to do anything about it as he knew they weren't a threat. He hadn't noticed their usual observer was around earlier so he was a bit relaxed with Zhuyue and decided to kiss her. If he had known they had their usual audience, he would have a been a bit more discreet. He frowned at the thought. He should have been more observant. Being so lax was an easy way to get yourself killed. Zhuyue had a way of distracting him, even when she wasn't trying to. He waited till Zhuyue, Xiulan and the servant were out of ear shot before speaking to the figure that had been hiding behind the potted bushes that lined the corners of the inner courtyard.

"Come out. NOW!" He watched as the bushes shake slightly before a small figure slinked out from behind them. Xiaolian stopped in front of Dun, her eyes trained to the ground.

"Look at me," Dun commanded. After a few moments, her small eyes found their way to his face then drifted to the large sword he still held in his hand then back to his face.

"Why have you been spying on our training sessions?" Dun asked as he sheathed his sword noticing the path her eyes took. Xiaolian shrugged and looked to the ground once more.

"Look at me," Dun demanded once more. Xiaolian did as she was told. "Answer me. Why have you been spying on us?" 

Xiaolian resisted the urge to look down. It was hard a bit hard to stand up to Dun's gaze. She knew he wasn't being mean to her but she couldn't help but feel a bit intimidated by him. She wondered how Lady Zhuyue was able to do it so easily. She was so brave and Xiaolian wished for the thousandth time in her life that she was brave and strong like her.

"I wanted to learn how to fight," she mumbled in response. Dun barely heard her.

"Speak up!" He bellowed making Xiaolian jump.

"I wanted to learn how to fight," She replied a bit louder than before. 

"Why?"

"I don't want to be weak anymore."

Dun studied her for a few moments. He couldn't fault her for that. After hearing the screwed up story of what happened to her and her sister, he could understand why she wouldn't want to be powerless anymore. 

"Why haven't you asked Zhuyue to teach you how to wield a blade?"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Sister would beg her not to train me. I heard her say it before."

Dun cocked a brow at the mention of Xiulan. Why wouldn't she want her younger sister to learn how to defend herself? 

"She thinks I shouldn't fight. I should learn other things, like how to serve."

Dun frowned at this explanation. Xiulan's reasoning pissed him off. Xiaolian was too bright and strong of a girl to be reduced to a simple servant or concubine. The very idea of her becoming one made his blood boil. He didn't understand why though, perhaps he had grown fond of the girl and wanted more for her out of life than servitude. Society had its place for concubines and servant girls, he knew that and some women were suited for that, but girls like Zhuyue and Xiaolian weren't. Turning them into such was a waste.

"You should have still asked her," Dun chided. "She wouldn't want you defenseless. She would train you."

"I was afraid," Xiaolian responded, her eyes drifting back down to the ground as she felt embarrassed and saddened in the disappointment in Dun's tone. 

"Afraid of what? Zhuyue has shown you nothing but kindness from what I could see." 

Xiaolian hesitated in responding, unsure of how to express how she felt. Dun waited patiently for her to answer.

"Sister told me to never bother Zhu-um I mean, Lady Zhuyue with my silliness. That doing so could get us kicked out so I never asked."

Dun's frown deepened. That sounded like an obvious lie on Xiulan's part. From what he knew about Zhuyue, she wouldn't toss them out from being asked to train her. Zhuyue knew what it felt like to be helpless and she would want to spare Xiaolian the same feeling. The fact that Xiulan made such a blatant lie about something like this rubbed him the wrong way. He pondered confronting Xiulan and calling her on her bullshit but decided against it. 

"So your bright idea was to hide behind the bushes and watch us train? That is how you would get stronger?"

Xiaolian frowned, Dun made it sound like such a foolish plan. She didn't know what else to do though. She couldn't ask anyone to help her train so her idea was to watch what Zhuyue and Dun did and mimic what they did on her own. It seemed like a good idea to her at the time. Dun took her silence as acknowledgement that she realized it was a flawed plan. He looked at the small girl before him. He wasn't exactly sure how old she was, probably no more than nine or ten years of age. Despite her stupid plan, previous experience had told him that she was smart for her age and she was a gutsy kid from the story he heard from Zhuyue. She could probably be an amazing warrior with the right training. 

"You'll never get anywhere like that."

Xiaolian nodded her head sadly, feeling defeated. She gave Dun a bow, trying to do it the same way her sister had taught her and turned on her heels to run away. Dun's large hand grasped her shoulder stopping her in her tracks. He spun her around to face him.

"Quitting so easily?" 

Xiaolian cocked her head in confusion. She didn't understand. He made her understand that her plan was a bad one. What else was there? Dun saw the confusion on her face and decided to elaborate.

"If a true warrior cannot win a battle one way, they don't give up and run away. They look for another path to victory. Only once they have exhausted all their options would retreat be acceptable."

Xiaolian fidgeted with her fingers. She didn't really understand what Dun was saying. Was he saying that there was a way she could learn? How? She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to voice that though, she didn't want to seem silly in his eyes again. She tried to think about it, think about what to do. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to speak but snapped it closed as she became unsure of her decision. Determination set in her features and she voiced what she had on mind. She wanted to be stronger. She wanted to be a true warrior so she won't give up.

"Will...will you train me? I mean--Can you please teach me how to wield a blade?"

He shook his head and let out a small chuckle. He had a soft spot for the kid, he had to admit. She clung to him since the first day she met him. That might be what was affecting his decision right now.

"After I train with Zhuyue, I will teach you. I warn you now, I am not an easy teacher. If for one moment it looks like you are wasting my time, I will stop teaching you. When I am unable to train with you, I expect you to practice what I teach you on your own. I won't tolerate any whining either. If you don't think you can handle it, say so now."

A small part of Dun thought that his speech would have made her abandoned her idea immediately. He was pleasantly surprised when she flashed him a toothy grin and rushed forward to hug him around his waist as best she could. He quirked a brow and pushed her off of him gently.

"Enough of that, your training starts now."

-#-

Lu Bu was furious. How dare that fat pig touch his woman! He wanted to charge into there right now and rip Dong Zhou's head off. If not for the words of Wényuǎn and Li Ju, he would have done exactly that. 

"My Lord?" Lu Bu spun around to the voice behind him to see Wang Yun standing there.

"You. What is it?" Lu Bu asked. 

"My Lord, would you join me for a drink?" Wang Yun asked.

"Why are you asking me for a drink and not my father? He is the one who holds the power." Lu Bu spat. Wang Yun bowed low.

"He holds political power this is true but I want to honor the man who has no equal on the battlefield." Lu Bu smirked at this and agreed to Wang Yun's request. In Wang Yun's quarters, Lu Bu had consumed plenty of wine. Seeing that he was drunk, he decided to try to goad him into slaying his adoptive father.

"You know, my daughter told me that she holds great affection for you." Lu Bu's face twisted into that of melancholy then shifted just as quickly to anger.

"My father has claimed her. There is nothing I can do."

"Yes. I see that but it is curious. Diaochan was to be your wife not his. That is how I always intended it." 

Lu Bu's emanated pure rage as he slammed his fist against the table, causing the cups to scatter and crash to the floor.

" He is a pig, but there is nothing we can do!" His clenched his teeth giving him a most fearsome visage. Wang Yun felt fear from seeing the rage boil unchecked from Lu Bu. He could only imagine this man on the battlefield. Dong Zhou's days were numbered. He just had to push a little further.

"I was so surprised that he took her for his own. I told him of my intention to marry Diaochan to you but once he saw her, he claimed her as his own."   
Wang Yun gave a heavy sigh and hung his head, looking every bit the distraught father. Lu Bu was seething.  
"There is nothing that can be done," Lu Bu repeated through grit teeth. His hands were balled into fist so tight that his knuckles began to turn white.  
"But you are the greatest warrior in all the land! Dong Zhou cannot match you in combat."  
"Of course he can't! But he has men on his side. Even talking about him in this manner could get us killed. I have no one on my side. I can take on a hundred men if I have to, but I could not take on the entire castle."  
"Dong Zhou does not have as many allies as he thinks."

"Speak plainly. I have no patience for riddles old man."

"Many of the ministers are unhappy with Dong Zhou. They are disgusted by what he did in Luoyang and did not agree with his decision to move court to Chang'an. If they had a brave commander to lead them, they would stand up against his tyranny."

"Are you sure of this old man? Can you promise me that they will fight?"

"I swear it on my life to the heavens above. With a few words from me to let them know that you will lead us, they will rebel against him."

"Then speak to your people. I want them ready as soon as possible. That fat pig will die."

-#-

Sun Jian looked out across the battlefield. He claimed the head of Huang Zu, one of Liu Biao's generals and forced his troops to abandon Jingzhou and flee to Xiangyang. The battle was going exceedingly well. Liu Biao's men were no match for the Tigers of Jiangdong. He felt a burst of pride within his chest at the thought. Jian noticed that Yuan Shu's back up did not arrive as he promised but it mattered not. They had no need for them. He fully intended to win this battle before they could even arrive. 

There had been a lull in the battle. He knew his opponent was licking their wounds. He wanted to press the advantage but Han Dang pleaded with him not to. Actually, he pleaded with Sun Jian to return home but he wouldn't hear any of it so he settled for begging him to hold off on pressing the attack. Honestly, he couldn't believe that his old friend put stock in bad omens and the like. It truly didn't matter. There was no problem with taking this battle easy. It will be won soon enough. In the meantime, he had his men secure Jingzhou. He fully intended to keep this land for he and his people. They fought and bled for it, why should Yuan Shu reap the spoils? He was actually happy that his forces hadn't arrived. It would give him less credibility to fight for ownership of the land. He watched as his troops went about securing the area. They moved quickly and efficiently. Dusk was rapidly approaching, they didn't want to be caught unaware when night set in.

"My Lord!"

Sun Jian turned to see a messenger running toward him. The messenger hastily dropped to one knee and bowed before him. 

"We spotted some of the enemy forces in the woods nearby. They are a small force."

"How small?"

"No more than twenty-five strong."

"What do they hope to accomplish with such small numbers?" Sun Jian wondered aloud. "Perhaps they intend a surprise attack after night has fallen? Hmm...No matter, it wouldn't be wise to leave them unchecked. I will take thirty horsemen with me and we will hunt them down."

The messenger bowed once more and ran off to deliver Sun Jian's command to his troops. Han Dang happened to overhear this news and he made his way to his Lord's side.

"My Lord, you are giving chase? Alone?"

"We cannot leave them unchecked, Yìgōng."

"I-I know but I have a bad feeling."

"You have had a bad feeling since the beginning of this campaign but we have won every battle we have engaged in thus far."

"Yes, we have been lucky-"

"Luck had nothing to do with it," Jian replied, cutting him off. "It was pure skill. I trust in skill more than luck and omens any day."

"There is nothing I can say that will dissuade you from going is there?" Dang asked with a heavy sigh.

"Absolutely nothing."

"Then please give me a moment to get my mount ready. I will ride at your side."

"No."

"But my lord! Why?"

"Because I need someone here to oversee that this base is properly secured."

"There are plenty others here that can do that task, my lord!" Dang implored.

"Yes, but you are the one I trust most to make sure it is done correctly."

"I am flattered by the faith you have in me, my lord. But please! I cannot let you go alone."

"I'll hardly be going alone. I'll have thirty of our finest horsemen at my back." 

Dang frowned. Jian was one of the most stubborn men he knew. How could he get him to understand? It may seem silly, but Dang has always paid attention to omens and signs the heavens had laid out before him. They have served him well in the past. He had no doubt that the omen the heavens showed him at the start of this battle wasn't any different. Something bad was going to happen, he just knew it. It would be best if Jian was not alone. Jian however never put much stock into such things. Trying to get him to understand its importance was a daunting task.

"At least wait for your children to arrive. They can ride with you."

"Can't, they won't be back until night fall. By that time we will lose the advantage we have," Sun Jian clapped Dang's shoulder and smiled.

"Worry not, old friend. I will route this fools with ease and be back before you know it."

Dang wished his words soothed the unease he had but it did not. He couldn't help but feel like this was the last time he would see his Lord and friend. He wanted to continue arguing his point but knew without hard evidence to back up his feelings, Jian would not heed them. With a heavy heart, he nodded and prayed to the heavens that they would keep him safe.

"I will wait for Sun Ce , Sun Quan and Shangxiang. If you are not back by then, I will send them after you."

Jian couldn't help but chuckle. It was touching how much Dang cared for his well-being. Truly he had such great people fighting at his side. He mounted his horse and hefted his blade onto his shoulder, the rings at the side clinking together loudly as he did so. 

"I'll be back before long. Make sure they have a hearty meal ready to celebrate another victory!" With those parting words, Jian led the horsemen out of the gate. Dang could only watch in despair at the retreating form of his friend. Dang looked up to the sky and once again asked the heavens to watch out for Sun Jian.

#

Sun Jian and his men charged on the enemy. They seemed to be surprised by the sudden onslaught and fled at the very sight of them. Jian was disgusted by the cowardice. They did not even attempt to put up a fight. 

"AFTER THEM!" He commanded, spurring his own horse on to lead the charge. 

They gained on the interlopers fairly quickly. The enemy had no choice but to turn and defend. They held back Jian's men as best they could, losing a few of their men in the progress. Once their numbers dropped they turned and fled again. This enraged Jian. 

'What cowardly men are these?' He thought to himself angrily. If they know they are outmatched, they should just surrender or fight to the death. Turning your back on the enemy is not befitting of a man. He would run these dastards through if it was the last thing he did. He charged forward after them. In his haste, he did not command his men to follow him. He wasn't worried though. He was certain he could face these cowards alone if need be. Besides, once his men noticed he was gone, they would chase after him. They always did.

Jian emerged from the woods in which they had been fighting. He slowed his steed to get his bearings. He saw the enemy fleeing up a hill. The soldiers were so intent on fleeing, they did not even bother to see if anyone was following them. He could rush them and run them through before they would even be able to mount a proper defense against him. He spurred his horse on once more and charged towards the enemy. Once he reached the back of the line, he managed to cut one down. The scream of the man he had slain alerted his enemies to him. The leader, Lu Gong turned and charged toward Sun Jian. Jian easily parried his attack, smacking his blade aside as if were being wielded by a child. Before Lu Gong could retaliate, Jian kicked him. His position from the horse allowed his boot to crush into Gong's face, causing the man to fly backward. Gong's men instantly surrounded their leader, creating distance between him and Jian. Gong scrambled to his feet, his hand nursing his injured face. He turned to run once more up the hill, his soldiers kept Jian distracted so he get a good distance away before they turned tail and followed. 

"Stop you cowards!" Jian yelled before his blade fell on an enemy that moved just a little too slow. He cleaved the man's head in two, kicking at his body to get him out of the way. He chased after the men once more, cutting down anyone who had the misfortune of moving too slow. Jian could see the tips of a tree-line of another forest at the top of the hill. So that was their aim. They wanted to seek sanctuary amongst the trees. Jian had to stop them before they reached it lest, he would have to wait for his men to catch up to them, giving them ample opportunity to get away. Jian urged his horse on. It whinnied in protest at being overworked but followed the commands of its master, using its powerful legs to bound quickly up the hill. Jian could see the lip of the hill. He was almost upon the enemy. In a surprising turn of events, Lu Gong turned heel and faced the rapidly approaching Jian. The fear once evident in his eyes were no longer visible in his battered face. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

Jian pulled hard on the reigns to turn his horse in the opposite direction. Jian knew he needed to get out of here. He looked over his left shoulder where Lu Gong and his men were now situated. Lu Gong had a dark sneer on his lips. 

"NOW!" Gong shouted and Jian could see an odd shadow cast over him. He looked up in time to see a hail of arrows raining down upon him from the cliff above from men who weren't there a moment ago. Gripping his blade handle with both hands, he made a quick succession of slices, cutting the arrows down as the fell upon him. He remained unscathed but his steed was not as fortunate. An arrow embedded itself in the beast side causing it to rear back in panic, throwing Jian from his saddle. The horse stumbled and fell forward effectively pinning one of Jian's legs beneath its bulk. Jian kicked furiously at his fallen animal in an attempt to dislodge his trapped leg. 

Jian gasped as he felt something slam into his shoulder, followed by two more thuds impacting against his chest. Jian looked to see three arrows that bypassed his armor protruding from his body. Jian coughed and felt something wet against his lips. With a shaky hand he touched his mouth and pulled back to see his gold gauntlet covered in red. 

'No, I will not die here,' Jian thought to himself and with hard strike to his fallen mount, he managed to free his trapped leg. Jian fought through the pain and got unsteadily to his feet, using his sword as a makeshift crutch. He looked up to see Lu Gong with a bow and arrow in hand, his eyes wide in surprise that Jian even managed to stand. That surprise morphed to determination as he notched an arrow and let it fly, the arrow finding its mark in Jian's chest. Jian grunted in pain but refused to go down. He had to get back to his family. He couldn't leave them and his people. He had so many dreams unrealized. He wasn't ready to go yet. He would not fall here. Jian lifted his sword and charged forward. It was unsteady at first but each step became more steadfast than the last. Jian refused to die here. Lu Gong felt terror race through his veins. The determination in Jian's eyes told Gong that if he reached him, he would under no uncertain terms die.

"The trap! Release the trap!" He screamed out. His voice cracking as the fear came through. Jian grit his teeth and tried to hasten his steps. He would not fall here! Just a few more feet and he would show these fools the true power of the Tiger of Jiangdong! A rumbling above him made him halt his steps. The area around him suddenly darkened. He looked up to see large boulders blotting out the sky above him. There was no way he could outrun it. Jian slammed his blade into the ground and rested both hands on top of the pommel. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, thinking of his children as the first boulder crushed into his skull.

-#-

"Please, My Lord see reason," Li Ju implored to the retreating back of Dong Zhou. Dong Zhou did acknowledge Li Ju's whining as he continued to make his way to his bedroom chamber where he knew Diaochan would be waiting.

"I have already made my decision," He responded. 

This did not deter Li Ju. He knew he had to make his Lord understand the ramifications of his selfishness. Lu Bu was not someone to be trifled with. If he turned on them and joined someone else, Li Ju was certain they would lose that battle. 

"My Lord, please see reason! Lu Bu is becoming more incensed each day. He will likely snap soon if we do not do something. That girl is not worth it. Just let him have her!"

This made Dong Zhou halt his steps. He turned around to face Li Ju, his face twisted in anger and spoke to Li Ju with a snarl, spittle flying from his mouth with every word.

"Lu Bu is ready to snap? You should be afraid of me snapping! Did you forget who your master was? I am the one who rules here, not Lu Bu! You should fear me not him! Lu Bu will not have Diaochan. She is MINE--MINE and that is final. If I hear you suggest it one more time I will have you and your whole family beheaded!" 

Li Ju shrank back at the threat. He knew Dong Zhou well enough to know that he would make good on that promise. Still he had to try to talk some sense into him. His current course would only lead them to ruin.

"If you are not willing to...give into Lu Bu's wish then I suggest you kill him as soon as possible."

"Fool! Why would I get rid of one of my strongest warriors?!" Dong Zhou's response was incredulous. How could Li Ju even suggest such a foolish idea? Li Ju knew he needed to be careful with how he worded this. Dong Zhou was already angry with him.

"If you do not get rid of him now, My Lord, he may pose a risk to your rule later. He will undoubtedly betray you."

Dong Zhou waved a hand dismissively. 

"He is my son. He will not betray me. I can control him," 

"I am not so sure, My Lord. You haven't seen him lately as you have been...indisposed. His temper has been uncontrollable. He has been lashing out at everyone. I fear that even you will not be spared."

Dong Zhou gave an annoyed huff at this. 

"So send him some gold teals, wine and some women to warm his bed. That should appease him and calm him down. Now leave me and don't bother me for the rest of the night," Dong Zhou rubbed his hands together and licked his lips before continuing. "I will be busy."

Li Ju watched as his master continued on his way to his bedroom chamber and knew he could not follow. He sighed heavily, frustrated at how wanton Dong Zhou was being. He was willing to let everything go to ruin for one woman. He couldn't understand how both men took leave of their senses when it came to her. Yes she was extremely beautiful but he has seen women far more beautiful than she. What was it that made them so enraptured with her? He shook his head. It didn't matter anymore. The only thing he could do now is try to prevent Lu Bu's impending meltdown. He sincerely hoped that Dong Zhou was correct in his assessment that these paltry gifts will sate Lu Bu's anger.

-#-

Lu Bu's halberd ripped through a training dummy. Soon, it will Dong Zhou lying in a crumpled heap at his feet. Lu Bu looked towards the sky and saw the sun slowly sinking. It was barely visible past the castle walls now. It wouldn't be much longer now. Lu Bu's head turned to acknowledge the approaching footsteps. He saw Zhang Liao heading towards him. Zhang Liao bowed towards Lu Bu.

"You wanted to see me?" He asked as he lifted his head and lowered his hands. Lu Bu nodded and slammed his halberd into the ground next to him then crossed his arms across his massive chest.

"I wanted to know, if I decided to kill that pig, Dong Zhou, where would you stand?"

Zhang Liao rose a brow at this. Lu Bu was being extremely blunt with him. He didn't mince words or even try to prepare him for the question. Zhang Liao could appreciate that sort of forthright approach. Too often so many spoke in riddles or with forked tongues. It was refreshing to speak with someone so plainspoken. 

"I fight for Dong Zhou because I hoped he had the answers I was looking for. After fighting with him for all this time, I know that he does not. There would be no love lost if he were to fall." 

"What answers are you looking for?"

"What it means to be a warrior...a purpose for this constant fighting. I also am looking to test my strength. To see how far I can truly go." 

"Hmph. There was no way you would get the answer to those questions under that pig."

"Yes. I see that now. Like I said, I have no care for Dong Zhou's fall. It was time for me to move on anyway."

"Then follow me."

Zhang Liao rose a brow at this.

"You said you wish to test your strength. I am the same way. If you follow me, I can promise you the chance to see how far you can go. The other answers will come."

"Hmm...Perhaps you are right," Zhang Liao bowed to Lu Bu. "My axes are yours to command."

Zhang Liao didn't really have much of a plan after he decided to leave Dong Zhou and following a great warrior he respected as much as Lu Bu seemed as good of a idea as any. 

"Hmph! Good. Then get those axes of yours and meet me back here. We have insects to crush."

Zhang Liao just nodded to this and headed off to retrieve his weapons. He knew better than to think that Lu Bu's inquiry was just idle curiosity. That said, he was surprised it was happening so sudden. He wondered just how long Lu Bu had this in mind. The way he has been storming through here lately he imagined it has been quite a while. It didn't matter. He meant what he said. He honestly didn't care whether Dong Zhou survived or not. He couldn't help him find the answers he was looking for so he was of no use to him. Besides, the man truly was a blight upon the land and it would be better off without him. He hoped that Lu Bu had a plan however. He didn't fancy the idea of fighting through every person in this castle to get Dong Zhou. Some of the men stationed here were good men and he would really hate to have to cut them down. He wouldn't exactly hesitate to do so, but he would feel bad afterwards. There was no point in worrying about it now. He swore fealty to Lu Bu and he was first and foremost a man of honor. He would not go back on his word now.

-#-

Night fell over Chang'an. Lu Bu and Zhang Liao stood armed in the training area of the castle but they were not training. They were simply waiting. Lu Bu told him they were waiting here in case someone saw them walking around fully armed and in their armor. They could simply pass it off as training without tipping their hand. At one point, Zhang Liao had pointed out that it wasn't exactly believable if they weren't actually training but the look Lu Bu shot him clearly told him he wasn't interested in that little detail so Liao decided to let it go. 

Now they waited. They had been waiting for the better part of an hour. For what, Zhang Liao did not know. Lu Bu seemed content to stand here and watch the sky. He thought about asking Lu Bu about what they were waiting for but seeing how tightly wound the other man was, he decided to let that one go as well. Liao could practically feel the tension rolling off of Bu in waves. He was wound so tightly, knew that he would snap at any moment. May the heavens have mercy on Dong Zhou because Lu Bu certainly was not.

Finally, their wait was over. Something streaked across the night sky. Liao squinted and was able to see the unidentified object was a flaming arrow.

"That's the signal. It's time to end that maggot," Lu Bu stated with a sneer.

So Lu Bu did have a plan. That was good to know. Perhaps they would make it out of this alive.

"Wényuǎn, head to the eastern gates and assist our forces with gaining entry to the castle. I also need you to stay there and secure our exits in case something goes wrong. If anyone stands in your way, do not hesitate to cut them down. I am going take Dong Zhou's head and get Diaochan."

Zhang Liao flinched at hearing Diaochan's name. Is that why Lu Bu was doing this? For her? The very thought infuriated him. His reasoning for killing his step father was not because he was a blight on the land that reveled in chaos, it was for a whore that he couldn't have. At that moment, Liao was torn. He could turn his back on Lu Bu and this foolish campaign or he could fight as he promised. A moment's hesitation was all it took for him to make up his mind. 

"Don't take too long," Liao warned as he went to secure the gate as requested. It didn't matter that Lu Bu's intention was not completely honorable. Liao was a man of honor and he always kept his word. Besides, either way, the land would be less one tyrant so this battle was one worth fighting for.

-#-

Diaochan cried softly into the covers her face was currently buried in as Dong Zhou pounded into her mercilessly from behind. He would never notice that he was causing her pain while he indulged in his carnal pleasure. Her enjoyment was never a concern to him and it never would be. Usually he wouldn't last as long as he did today. He would have his way with her for a few moments then he would roll over and fall asleep, leaving her to her shame. Tonight however, he was especially virile. They were already on their third bout. Diaochan groped around for another pillow and pulled it flush against her head to cover her ears. The sound of skin slapping against skin was making her feel ill. Why can't this just be over? Through the muffled pillow she heard a loud banging noise and suddenly, Dong Zhou was no longer behind her. Removing the pillow from her head, lifted her head and looked behind her. Her heart beat faster as she saw Lu Bu towering over a stunned Dong Zhou, halberd gripped tightly in hand. 

"YOU DISGUSTING PIG!" Lu Bu thundered, crashing his fist into Dong Zhou's face at the word pig. Dong Zhou let out a sound that was between a squeal and a scream. He brought his hand to his face as his nose gushed blood. 

"How dare you! I am your father. I am your ruler! I am-"

"An insect that should have been put out of its misery a long time ago," Lu Bu said cutting him off as he looked down to Dong Zhou's nude form in disgust.

Before Dong Zhou could move, Lu Bu's stabbed his halberd into his shoulder. He ripped it out viciously and stabbed it into his leg. Dong Zhou howled in pain as he writhed around onto the floor. Lu Bu kicked his legs apart and with a sneer that sent a chill down Dong Zhou's spine, he buried his halberd into his shaft, severing it from his body. Dong Zhou's cries reverberated around the room. Diaochan winced at the sight and swallowed back the vomit that threatened to come up. It was truly a gruesome sight but she didn't feel sorry for him. Dong Zhou deserved everything was getting right now. Lu Bu picked up the severed penis and forced Dong Zhou's mouth open.

"Hmph! I wanted you to choke on it but it's not big enough for that. Pathetic," Lu Bu said as he shoved it into his mouth. Once it was firmly inside, he hit the bottom of Dong Zhou's chin with the base of his palm to force it close. Dong Zhou's teeth slammed together, a few cracking from the hard strike. Dong Zhou cried pitifully as his mouth fell open, blood and jagged pieces of flesh from his severed cock tumbling from his mouth. Lu Bu used his foot to kick the bottom of his mouth closed. He let his boot stayed firmly pressed against his chin as he drove his halberd into Dong Zhou's throat. He jerked the blade to the right. Dong Zhou tried to cry out as his lifeblood spilled from the new wound on his neck but Lu Bu's foot kept his mouth securely closed. Dong Zhou's body begin twitching as spasms racked through it and his hands grabbed at Lu Bu's foot as he tried to get unpinned from beneath it. The spasms slowly slowed until it finally stopped and his hands fell limply to his sides. 

Lu Bu finally removed his boot and turned to face Diaochan, a wild look in his eyes as he reveled in finally killing the man who he bore an intense hatred for these past few months. He looked so fearsome at that moment and for the first time since she had met him, Diaochan was afraid of him. 

"Diaochan-" He started, pausing as he didn't know what to say. How could he justify his actions? He didn't have to torture Dong Zhou in front of her but the rage boiling with him couldn't be contained. He wanted to see that man suffer. He could see the fear in her eyes. She was afraid of him. He reached for her but drew his hand back after seeing the blood splattered on it. He grimaced. He looked every bit the wild animal that he has always be called at that moment. Diaochan swallowed hard and pushed off of the bed. She stood before him, and looked up to him, her face red and eyes puffy from her earlier crying. She rose on her tip toes and wrapped thin arms around his large corded neck. 

"You saved me," She whispered to him. Lu Bu didn't move to hold her or comfort. He was still fueled by his earlier kill and he knew he needed to keep that fire burning to finish this battle. There would be time for gentle touches later.

"Get dressed," He commanded. Diaochan pulled back and looked at him with sad eyes before nodding and doing as he instructed. While she dressed, Lu Bu fully hacked off Dong Zhou's head. Diaochan tried to avert her eyes from the sight. When finished she stood beside him, making sure to stand on the opposite side of him to be away from the head he currently held in his large hand. He didn't speak to her as he lead the way out of the room to show the troops that their leader has fallen. They emerged into the courtyard where a fierce battle was ensuing. Dong Zhou's forces were pushing his own back. Lu Bu growled. This was the force Wang Yun got together? They were all pathetic!

"Your leader is dead!" Lu Bu's booming voice cut through the clash of metal against metal as he held up his hand holding Dong Zhou's severed head. 

"Surrender and be spared, fight and share his fate!"

"Lu Bu has slain our master! We must avenge our fallen leader! Fight! Fight!" Came a cry. Lu Bu's eyes focused on the owner of the voice and saw that it belonged to Zhang Ji. Lu Bu's sneered, this pathetic man thinks he could stop him? He tossed Dong Zhou's head and prepared to charge into battle when one of the soldiers fighting on his side ran over to him. 

"My Lord! We are being pushed back on all fronts! Zhang Ji, Li Jue, Guo Si and Fan Chou have organized the remants of Dong Zhou's forces and they are pushing us out of Chang'an. If we do not flee we will be killed!"

"Coward! I will not run from these maggots!"

"They have already reclaimed most of the castle! We won't win this battle. Please, My Lord." Lu Bu let out a feral growl. Why should he have to run? He slayed Dong Zhou and saved the Emperor from being under his thumb. He should be rewarded, not run out of the city. Damnit! Reluctantly, he gave the order for his troops to retreat. 

He fought his way through waves of Dong Zhou's troops, cutting foes down without remorse. His blood was boiling at the thought that he had to flee Chang'an and despite the amount of blood he spilled, he was not sated. Diaochan kept a close distance to him but not close enough to get in the way of his rage. She wasn't sure if he would be able to differentiate between her and an enemy at this point. They had made it through the castle and made it within the inner city. It seemed the soldier was not lying. Lu Bu's forces were being pushed back heavily. Lu Bu had fought against waves and waves of enemies and he knocked them away as if they were mere insects. Unfortunately, they just kept coming. Despite how many he cut down, two more stood in their wake. Even a warrior as great as Lu Bu would eventually be worn out from this pace. They needed to reach the exit soon. Lu Bu picked up the pace, swatting enemies left and right. Diaochan helped as best she could taking out a few stragglers that tried to sneak up behind them. She had never fought so hard before in her life. They were nearing the exit to the city that Lu Bu had instructed Zhang Liao to hold. Just a bit longer.

Diaochan's eyes widened as a thought crossed her mind. Her father! Her father was still in the city!

"Lord Lu Bu! My father!" She pointed her finger across a drawbridge leading to the residential side of the city. "I need to save him."

"Shit," Lu Bu muttered as he realized that Lingqi and her mother were also there. He looked at an oncoming wave of enemies then back to the residential area. It looked fairly clear. Diaochan should be able to travel there herself. He stood ready to greet the on-comers.

"Lingqi is in the residential area with her mother. Get her first. She will help you fight against any trouble you may come across. Then together, you can get your father. I will hold this area till you return but be quick!"   
Diaochan hesitated. He wanted her to get his daughter? The thought made her extremely uncomfortable but she gave him her acquiesce that she would do as he asked. 

-#-

Diaochan ran through the residential district. She knew Lu Bu had instructed her to get to his daughter first but she had to see if her father was alright. It wouldn't matter as long as he picked up Lingqi afterwards. She burst into the home where her father was staying to see him several objects strewn about. Her heart clenched in her chest at the sight immediately thinking the worst. Wang Yun emerged from another room with a small bag in hand.

"Father! You are okay!" Wang Yun pulled Diaochan into a hug.

"Yes. I let the drawbridges down then hid here. Once I saw the battle was not going in our favor I grabbed a few items and was preparing to leave. I knew you would find me, my daughter."

Diaochan nodded quickly and wiped a tear that had fallen from her cheek.

"I would never leave you father. We need to go now," She took hold of his hand and tried to pull him towards the exit but he stood fast.

"Wait, you need to tell me. Is-is Dong Zhou dead?"

"Yes father. I saw Lu Bu slay him before my eyes."

Wang Yun let out a breath of relief. At least that blight is no longer around to plague the land. Come, we must flee."

He led the way out of his home and pulled her towards the drawbridge which would lead them out of the residential area. It was Diaochan's turn to hold him back. He looked at her in question.

"Lord Lu Bu asked me to retrieve Lingqi and Lady Yang."

"Are you mad?" Wang Yun hissed. Diaochan was surprised by the sudden change in demeanor from her adopted father.

"W-what do you mean?" She stammered.

"This is a golden opportunity. We can say we couldn't find them. Lu Bu wouldn't question it because it is possible due to the fierce battle raging. They won't be around to challegne you for Lu Bu's affection. You and you alone will hold his heart and through you, we can control him."

Diaochan was horrified at the words her father was speaking. How could he be so cruel as to let a girl and her mother die just to control Lu Bu? How could he think that she would be able to do such a thing with a clear conscious?

"I know you feel conflicted about this, Diaochan. But think about the glory of the Han. We have the chance to restore it with Lu Bu at our side. That won't happen if his wife and child are in the picture. It is an unfortunate sacrifice but one that must be made." 

Diaochan felt numb. What he was asking her, it was horrible. Could she live with herself after doing something like this? She had lived with so much worse so far hasn't she? As horrible as it was to admit, she did like the idea of not having his daughter and wife around. They hadn't hidden their dislike of her. This was such an easy way to get rid of them. All she had to do was walk away. Diaochan nodded to her father in agreement. She would leave Lingqi and Lady Yang to their face. May the heavens forgive her for this but it was for the greater good.

Lu Bu was breathing heavy as he cut down another batch of soldiers when Diaochan and her father arrived. Fatigue was beginning to set in and he wouldn't be able to go at this pace for much longer.

"Where's Lingqi?" He demanded, his voice still strong despite his obvious exhaustion. 

"W-we couldn't find them, My Lord. We searched but they were nowhere to be found," Diaochan answered. She kept her gaze downcast and her face pulled into a frown to show a state of dismay. Lu Bu eyes darted between her and Wang Yun.

"My Lord, I know this is hard but we need to flee. More soldiers are coming," Wang Yun implored.

"Fool! I won't leave my daughter. I'll go get her myself. You run to the exit."

"We won't make it on our own! I am a feeble old man and she is but a girl. She cannot fight the way you can. You would be condemning us to die!"

Lu Bu faltered. He looked toward the drawbridge then back to Diaochan. Before he could make a decision, one was made for him. The remnants of Dong Zhou's troops were rallying along with pyro-cannons in tow. Lu Bu knew that if he stayed and fought with the level of fatigue he felt, there was no guarantee they would survive. He cast one last glance towards the drawbridge leading to the residential district which the enemy was now raising. He could not help but feel a profound sadness and anger wash through his body as he made the decision to abandon Lingqi. He let go of the sadness but held onto the anger. That anger would be put to good use. He showed no mercy as he hacked through the enemies in front of them. He fought like a man possessed, leading Diaochan and her father to the exit that Zhang Liao barely managed to hold. He turned back to look at the castle of Chang'an with a clenched fist.

"I vow that I shall return and when I do, I will crush all of those who oppose me!"


	12. Chapter 12

Xiahouji's lithe body swayed to the music being plucked from the guqin by the servants of house Xiahou. Her eyes were closed as she moved, too nervous acknowledge the audience that was currently watching her. She counted out the steps in her mind and hoped that she wouldn't mess this up. Even though she was a novice and no one would fault her if she did mess up, she wanted so desperately to get every step right. The song wound down and she breathed a sigh of relief as the last string was plucked. Applause exploded around her. She willed herself to open her eyes and finally acknowledge the group watching her. She gave them a bashful smile and a curtsey pleased that she had apparently done well. 

Suddenly she felt the ground slip away from her as she was launched into the air. She let out a squeak of surprise which dissolved into giggles as her uncle Xiahou Yuan spun her around. He always did stuff like this and it was exactly why he was her favorite uncle.

"Xiahouji! That was absolutely wonderful! You dance so beautifully!" Yuan said as he placed her back onto the ground and ruffling her silky black hair. She giggled again and grabbed hold of his sleeve to maintain her balance, feeling a bit dizzy after being spun around.

"Yes, beautifully indeed."

Xiahouji looked up to the voice to see Cao Cao staring down at her. She fought the urge to hide behind Yuan but cast her eyes downward. Cao Cao was her cousin, he was family. She knew this yet something about the man gave her an uneasy feeling. She stared intently at the tips of her slippers as she wiggled her toes within them as if such a sight was the most fascinating thing in the world.  
"Thank you, My Lord," she replied in a small voice. Cao gave a gentle pat to the top of her head.

"Such a well mannered girl. You will make an excellent wife someday."

"Don't marry her off just yet, nephew. I am not ready to let go of my little granddaughter just yet," Lady Ai said. Cao Cao laughed as he put an arm around his aunt to give her a brief one armed hug.  
"I wouldn't dream of it," he responded, releasing her from his hold. Lady Ai smiled up to him then shifted her gaze to Xiaolian.

"Would you like to learn dancing as well, Xiaolian? You and Xiahouji can take lessons together!" Lady Ai said excitedly as she clasped her hands together, pleased at herself for coming up with the idea.

Xiaolian stared at Lady Ai with what was now known as her trademark frown set upon her face. This was yet another attempt at getting the two young girls to bond. Since Xiahouji had come back home, Lady Ai, Lady Jiao and Xiulan have been trying to get them to be friends. When they put the two of them together it amounted to little more than Xiaolian staring off into the distance and thinking of the lessons she learned from Dun and Xiahouji staring at her feet with an unnatural amount of interest. It wasn't that she didn't like Xiahouji, she just didn't have anything in common with the shy girl. That coupled with the fact that she wasn't sociable to begin with, trying to force the two girls into a friendship was doomed to fail as soon as it was contrived. 

"That sounds wonderful. You would like that wouldn't you, Xiaolian?" Her sister asked with a smile. Xiaolian threw her sister a look of disdain. She loved her sister, but it was evident that she didn't care for what she actually wanted. Xiulan seemed hell bent on making sure Xiaolian was a proper lady. Xiulan seemed oblivious to the daggers Xiaolian was currently glaring at her with. Seeing as her glare did not hold the intended effect, she dropped her gaze to the floor and gave a defeated sigh. Xiulan never seemed to understand her, nor did she seem interested in trying. She just constantly forced her into what she felt was the proper lifestyle for her, no matter how much she showed she disliked it. There was no point in fighting it, Xiaolian knew that she was resigned to her fate, especially since she had Lady Ai on her side.

"The next time Xiahouji goes for lessons, you will attend as well, Xiaolian," Her sister continued. Xiaolian looked towards Dun who was sitting next to Zhuyue. She wasn't sure why, she knew that he wouldn't speak up for her but inwardly she hoped he would save her from her fate. Dun's face was set in his own trademark frown and though she couldn't be sure, the look in his eye and the soft shake of his head screamed disappointment to her. This baffled her. Could he have been disappointed with her? She didn't understand why he would be. 

Xiulan began speaking animatedly with Lady Ai, making preparations for Xiaolian to attend lessons with Xiahouji. Her fate was all but sealed. There was no way she could get out of this. Dun wouldn't say anything and she couldn't ask Zhuyue for help either. She felt helpless and that feeling made her feel angry. It was at this moment that Dun's voice echoed in her mind. The very first lesson he had taught her and quite possibly, the most important one: "If a true warrior cannot win a battle one way, they don't give up and run away. They look for another path to victory. Only once they have exhausted all their options would retreat be acceptable." 

Accepting a fate that you did not want was the same as giving up wasn't it? If this was Zhuyue, she wouldn't have accepted this. During the time she and her sister had lived with Zhuyue and her father, she saw the two butt heads on many issues. Xiaolian always watched their spats from her hidden corner and would always marvel at Zhuyue's bravery for standing up to her father the way she did, even when he struck her for doing so. Channeling Zhuyue's bravery and thinking of Dun's words led Xiaolian to finally speak up. Even if this didn't work, she wouldn't give up. She would find another way and only when she couldn't find any more options would she give up.

"No," Was the simple word she spoke. It was said in such a low tone that it was barely heard. She managed to catch the attention of Xiahouji, Cao Cao, Dun and Zhuyue, but Lady Ai, Xiulan and the others seemed to not hear her at all. So she tried again, this time she put all of her pent up frustration at being constantly forced to do what she didn't want to do by her sister; her anger at being weak and her resolve to no longer be that way into one loud scream. Her tiny voice shouting the word 'no' carried over the din of the living area and everyone froze to stare at her in shock. 

"She can speak? Shit! All this time I thought she was a mute!" Yuan exclaimed with a laugh.

"Xiaolian! What are you doing! I apologize Lady Ai, everyone. I have no idea wha-"

"Let her speak," Dun said. Xiulan froze at hearing his voice. She looked between the two in confusion. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Instead, she lowered her head and acquiesced to his request. Dun let out a disgusted grunt. Xiulan did not have an ounce of backbone. The thought pissed him off for some reason. After everything she went through, you would have thought she would have wanted to become stronger more than anyone, if only to protect herself from something like that happening again. Instead, she seemed to just withdraw into herself, making her an easy target for anyone who liked to dominate others. At that moment, he realized that he definitely did not want Xiulan to become anything like her. 

All eyes were now bearing down on Xiaolian making her feel uncomfortable. She wasn't use to speaking to such a large group and hadn't thought out a grand speech for this moment. She just knew she didn't want to take dance lessons. She wanted to become a warrior. She wanted to become stronger. 

"I don't want to," Was all she could say, hoping those four words would be enough to convey her feelings to everyone.

"You don't want to what darling?" Lady Ai asked in a soft sweet voice. Xiaolian thought of Lady Ai as a sweet old woman. She hoped that she wasn't hurting her feelings by rejecting her idea.

"I don't want to dance," she mumbled.

"Speak up brat. No one can hear you mumbling like that. What happened to that fire you had a minute ago?" Dun pressed. Xiaolian looked at Dun. He had a look in his eyes that was different from the disappointment she saw earlier. She didn't know exactly what it was but it spurred her own. She knew that he was telling her to be stronger. Her eyes shifted to Zhuyue and she was smiling. She looked...proud? That was a bit surprising to Xiaolian but it filled her with confidence. She stood and spoke as loud as her little voice could.

"I don't want to dance. I want to be a warrior!"

Cao Cao chuckled heartily and clapped his hands together.

"Well said little one! I can see from the fire in your eyes that you will be a force to reckon with when you are older! You boys should take note! This little girl has a fire that is missing in some of you!" Cao said to his sons Cao Ang, Cao Shuo, Cao Pi, Cao Zhang and Cao Xiong. All but Cao Pi looked down in shame at their father's words. Pi instead chose to stare at Xiaolian with a small smirk on his face. A few moments ago, he hadn't even noticed this girl's presence. She was about as important as some of the furniture that sat ignored in the corners of the dining area. Now here she was, commanding the attention of everyone in the room. Interesting. Very interesting indeed.

"A warrior?" Lady Ai asked as she tilted her head considering the word. "My, my, my," She looked at Zhuyue then back to Xiaolian.

"This age has bred so many fierce women. So different from my day," she concluded with a soft chuckle.

"Unfortunately, this age of chaos demands change of all of us. I am proud of Xiaolian for being strong enough to change with it," Zhuyue said. Xiaolian gave a small smile hearing Zhuyue's words. This was working! It was really working! Xiaolian let her gaze shift from Zhuyue to her sister who was frowning. She was very unhappy about this situation but she did not speak. Xiaolian had no doubt that she wouldn't let this go so easily but she didn't allow herself to think about such a thing right now. Right now, she would bask in the glow of her small victory.

"I could not have said it better myself, Zhuyue," Cao said with a nod. "But I plan on quelling this chaos and unifying this land. Tomorrow at first light, we shall meet. It will be the first step towards a better future."

Zhuyue, Dun and Yuan nodded to this and Cao gave a nod in reply. He signaled his sons to stand and they did so in unison. Cao bowed to Shan and Lady Ai and his sons followed suit.

"We must thank you for such a kindness in inviting us for this meal. Truly, your generosity knows no bounds. However, I am afraid we must take our leave. I really cannot keep Shuo out for long periods of time due to his ailing health," Cao said. Shuo felt a wave of embarrassment. He hated being such a burden on his family. His father constantly worried over him. He wanted to be strong. Not a day went by that he begged the heavens to heal him and make him strong like his other brothers. Some days when he didn't feel quite so terrible, he could trick himself into thinking that the heavens had answered his call. Then the next day, it seemed that he would feel worse than ever before. He overheard his father and a doctor saying that they weren't sure if he would ever get over his malady. Shan and Ai looked at him with sad eyes. He hated the pity he saw in them. He was tired of seeing it from everyone.

"Thank you," his sons said in concord. Truly, Cao had them all well trained. It was a bit disconcerting yet impressive.

"Oh stop with such formality, Nephew. You are family and always welcomed here," Shan said with a smile. Cao gave a small laugh and gave hugs to both his aunt and uncle.

"Still, we thank you. We probably won't have much time for moments of peace such as this in the future, but I would like to have dinner with you once more when my father arrives in a few months," Cao said. 

"Oh? Jugao is coming? It would make my heart glad to see my brother again!" Shan said with a smile. Cao returned it.

"Mine as well, Uncle. It is settled then! When father arrives, we will have another feast. This time, you shall be my guests."

"We look forward to it dear," Lady Ai said with a smile. Cao nodded and bid everyone else farewell. Just as he was leaving, Ling was entering the eating area. The two man stood in front of each other, Ling effectively blocking the path out. He refused to move to the side to allow Cao and his brood to pass. The two men eyed each other.

"Ah, little Ling has finally come to join us. Your presence was sorely missed, Cousin," Cao said with a hint of sarcasm in his tone. Ling instantly picked up on it an sneered.

"You lot are still here I see? Tell me mother, is there anything left to eat? With our dear cousin visiting I know it was akin to feeding a village with the sheer quantity of mutts he has. Tell me cousin, what number are you up to? Lost count yet?"

Cao chuckled, not bothered by his words at all. Pi bristled behind him, not liking the comparison of he and his brothers being made to that of dogs. Ang , the oldest of Cao's children eyed his younger brother warily. Though he would hate to admit it, Pi scared the shit out of him. Pi was normally a fairly mellow guy but he had a bit of a dark side. He was like his father a lot in that way. His anger never exploded, it was always a subtle and cruel revenge he would enact on those who was stupid enough to cross him. Though Ling was family, Ang knew without a doubt Pi was more than likely contemplating ways to kill him and get away with the murder.

"Lucky for you that you do not have such a problem, Ling," Cao replied.

"HA!" Came the loud voice of Yuan from within the room. 

"Well you know, quality over quantity. But I suppose that is a lesson some of us never learned," Ling drawled, refusing to allow Cao to get the better of him. He would have to get that fat shit Yuan later for laughing at him. Cao smiled at him, but his smile was not one of warmth. There was a darkness to it that sent a shiver down Ling's spine but he refused to show fear. Defiantly and with severely misplaced courage he stared Cao Cao in the eye.  
"Another lesson some seem to have not learned is that those who practice bravery only in front of crowds that would save them from harm should be wary of who they offend. In the real world beyond your gilded cage there are some who would remember such an offense and would see you pay for it," Cao said in a eerily calm tone that made Ling swallow hard. 

There was something different about Cao's ire when compared to Dun's. Dun did not hide his intentions. You knew when he was pissed off and you could be damned sure that he was going to cause some form of bodily harm to you if not kill you out right. You saw it coming. He wasn't the type of person to hide his intentions. It was a bit refreshing to see someone who was so straightforward as that in an age of deceit. Cao was not so easy to read. Here he was, smiling at Ling but everything about him from his tone to his face screamed danger. He heard the threat laced within his words and from what he knew of Cao since they were children was that Cao would not do something to him directly. He would do something to him from within the shadows. 

Ling remembered a story he heard about Cao when he was younger. One of Cao's uncle, on his adopted family's side was abusive to him. Cao never respected the man and would go out of his way to aggravate him. He would act like a horrible child, throwing the most fierce tantrums. When the man tried to show Cao Song just how atrocious Cao Cao was acting, Cao would be the picture of calm. This led Song to disowning his own brother leaving the man destitute and branded a liar, all because of the guile of a young Cao. His deceptiveness had only grown as he aged. His plots were much more deadly and men who crossed him regretted it, if they were lucky enough to still be alive at the end of it. 

Ling gave up his false bravado and wisely stepped out of the way. There was nothing he could do to Cao at the moment and though this was a blow to his pride, he would rather deal with that than whatever wickedness Cao would conjure for him. 

Cao casted one last glance to Ling and smirked before leaving the dining hall. Ling felt anger welling up within him. Damn this family. He hated Dun, Yuan and Cao. One day, he would make these bastards pay.  
"There is plenty of food left, Ling. Come, sit and eat," Lady Ai said, sensing the tension hanging in the air and trying to do her duty as matriarch to bring peace back into their abode. She placed a gentle hand on his arm and tried to lead him toward the table.

"I am no longer hungry," Ling hissed and snatched his arm away from her. He stormed out of the dining area, intent on going back to his quarters. Dun stood up quickly, his face set into a grimace. He took quick menacing strides towards the door, intent on catching up to Ling. There was no way he was going to let him get away with disrespecting his mother in such a fashion. Lady Ai jumped into Dun's path.

"Please, no. Don't follow him. Just--just let him be," Dun regarded his mother for a few moments. It pissed him off how she allowed him to get away with so much. He continually disrespected both her and his father and their complacency is the reason he kept doing it. Lady Ai stared at him, her eyes pleading. Dun sighed and took a few steps back before turning and sitting back in his spot. Ai smiled at him and mouthed thank you. Dun merely grunted, feeling wholly unsatisfied at the lack of resolution to this growing problem. As per the usual with one of Ling visits, the family was left in an uneasy silence. 

"So...," Yuan spoke up, breaking the thick tension that had settled over the group. "Am I seriously the only one who didn't know she was a mute?"

-#-  
It wasn't supposed to be this way. This was the thought that coursed through Lu Bu's mind since their ill fated battle at Chang'an. He killed Dong Zhou. He slaughtered that fat tyrant like the pig he was. Instead of praise and thanks from these pathetic maggots who were too weak to do the job on their own, what did he receive? He was chased out of Chang'an and no city would give them solace. They were turned away at the gates and forced to camp each night in the wild. No one wanted Lu Bu in their city, afraid that he would turn his wrath against them. They cowered behind their gates and denied him access. This was not how it was suppose to be. This is not what he was promised. Wang Yun had said that people would rejoice if he killed Dong Zhou, welcome him with open arms. No one did. No one accepted them. 

He turned his head to glare at Wang Yun who was on the horse beside him. He wanted to rip the old man's head off and beat him with it. He felt as if he was deceived. Wang Yun spoke honeyed words and used the promise of Diaochan to manipulate him. He was sure of it. He didn't see it then but he can clearly see it now and it infuriated him. The only thing that kept him breathing was Diaochan's presence. 

That was another thing that was angering him. Since they fled and were forced to sleep in the wild each night, he hadn't had the chance to partake in her. To make matters worse, every time he looked at her, he could only remember the sight of Dong Zhou rutting on top of her. He needed to claim her. To make her his own. To fuck that image out of her brain and his. To make her forget that fat bastard's touch and only beg for his. In their current situation, that wasn't happening and he was dangerously close to snapping.

There was also the issue of his daughter. Diaochan and Wang Yun claimed that they couldn't find her and her mother in the residential area. Something about that claim didn't sit right with him. Within his core, something told him that it wasn't the whole truth. He grit his teeth as he thought about it. For the entirety of his life it seemed that he has been manipulated by someone else. Made to serve someone else's whim. Despite his strength, he has never been the master of his own destiny. He became complacent in his life, allowing himself to be manipulated by others as long as he had room and board and the promise of a good fight. He was no longer content to live this way. There was no honor or glory in serving those weaker than him.

After he left Chang'an, forced to flee in shame, he swore that he would no longer be subjected to the whims of others. He saw the chaos this land was steeped in and how the weak fools that lived here were powerless to do anything about it. They needed someone with power to quell this chaos and who was more powerful than he? It was his job, no it was his right as the most powerful warrior in the land to rule over it. He won't just calm the chaos, he would beat it into fucking submission. He would show everyone in the new world he was creating, chaos would not be allowed. Anyone who tried to oppose his will would be annihilated. 

He felt his lip twitch up into a sneer as his thoughts took a darker turn. Heaven help Wang Yun if he found out that his gut was true and his deceitful tongue had forced him to abandon his only child. Even Diaochan's presence will not save him from his wrath.

Diaochan's voice cut through his vengeful thoughts. He turned his head to her sharply, his face still fixed in the sneer he had leveled at her father. 

"What?" He spat out, not bothering to temper his tone to the kinder one he would normally adopt when speaking to her. 

He wasn't sure if she held any true guilt for the abandonment of his daughter but he didn't think she was completely faultless. Didn't he tell her to find his daughter first? Yet, she went to find her father first instead. He supposed he couldn't blame her for that, if he had a father he cared for (and hadn't killed) he probably would have seen to his family first. Still, it rubbed him the wrong way. Diaochan shrank back on her horse to the point where she almost toppled off of it. Her flailing hands managed to grab the edge of the saddle before she completely fell off. With her reaction, you would have thought that he had physically struck her. Since they fled Chang'an, Lu Bu hadn't uttered a word to her or anyone else for that matter. He seemed to have a aura of rage constantly swirling about him and everyone decided it was in the best interest of their health to give him a wide berth. Even so, Diaochan did not think he would react to her with such anger. He never had before. Then again, she never betrayed him in such a way before. Did he know what she and Wang Yun had done? No, that couldn't be. If he did, she doubted either of them would be still breathing at the moment. Still, something was off. Perhaps he suspected something? Diaochan straightened herself on the saddle. If she looked guilty, it would be the same as admitting guilt. She knew how to play the role of innocence. It was a role she knew and played well, even if the deception made her sick to her stomach.

"I am sorry for disturbing you, My Lord," Diaochan said as she lowered her head in repentance. She tilted her head up just enough to stare at him bashfully with half lidded eyes. Lu Bu's rage did not wane as she hoped. It was still there, swirling about him so fiercely Diaochan could have sworn she could feel its head upon her supple skin. He did not however raise his voice at her any further. 

"What?" He repeated in a strained calm. It wasn't what Diaochan was hoping for, but it was better than nothing she supposed. 

"Forgive my impertinence, but I was wondering if you could tell me where we are going? We have been wandering for days now. Our steeds are worn and without food, they won't last much longer. The same goes for us."

Lu Bu turned his head to focus on the road ahead. He knew the words she spoke were true but it irritated him to hear it again. In truth, he had been thinking about this topic extensively since they were turned away from the last town. They had to find another benefactor. One who wouldn't fear him, or at least was stupid enough to think that Lu Bu truly intended to serve them. Lu Bu had no intention of becoming indentured to anyone else. He would use whomever he served long enough till he can strike out on his own. For this reason, they had to find someone who was fairly doltish. That excluded Cao Cao. Though he knew the man would be eager to have such a power as Lu Bu under his thumb, he knew that Cao Cao would never fully trust him. He would keep him on a short leash and be ready for even the slightest hint of treachery. Sun Jian was also out.* The man wouldn't even accept in into his army. He would deem Lu Bu too much of a risk. For the same reason, Gongsun Zan was also excluded. There was Yuan Shao and Yuan Shu to consider. He disregarded Yuan Shu almost immediately. The man was a spineless coward and Lu Bu did not believe he could pretend serving him long enough to enact his plan. He was certain that the man would make him snap and he would kill him within a fortnight. Yuan Shao, while also a annoying fool was decidedly more tolerable than his idiot brother. He would have to do. Lu Bu looked back at Diaochan to see her staring back at him expectedly. The same was true for Zhang Liao and Wang Yun. 

"We will offer our services to Yuan Shao. He will favor us because we killed Dong Zhou. That is the very reason he organized the coalition so he cannot simply turn away the ones who actually accomplished what they could not. We will fight for him and gain his favor."

He purposely left the rest of his plan out. He did not trust Wang Yun and did not want to risk the man tipping his hand before he was ready. He would inform Zhang Liao of his plan when the time was right. As for Diaochan, he needed to get her alone. He needed to make sure exactly where her loyalties lie before he could consider trusting her. Lu Bu refused to be used again.

-#-

Zhuyue was less than amused at the proceeding of this meeting Cao Cao had arranged. She watched as yet another serving girl sauntered her way to their side of the table. It appeared Cao Cao had trained his female servants to treat his male guest very friendly. When doing a simple task as pouring a drink, they would linger and run their hands over them in a sensual manner. Most of the men present seemed very amused and pleased with this but she found it annoying to see them flaunt themselves in such a manner. She of course was largely ignored by the servers, a fact that irritated her. It seemed as though the women did not acknowledge her as a warrior who earned the right to sit amongst the others. Indeed some of them gave her quizzical looks regarding the fact that she was sitting with the men. Dun seemed about as pleased as she was with the attention. He had in a not so polite manner told the women to buzz off, but they kept coming back to him, undaunted by his gruff nature. 

The servant had approached them. Once again, Zhuyue's cup had remained empty as her attention was solely on Dun. She leaned forward with the wine cupped in her hands. Her breast pressed against Dun's back. She leaned close to his ear, her warm breath fanning against it.

"Do you want me to refill your drink, my lord?" When he waved her away she allowed her cheek to rub against his, giggling at the feel of the stubble against her skin. Dun let out an audible sigh and pulled away from the woman, his patience at an end. Before he could verbally react to the woman's unwanted affections, Zhuyue had wrapped her hand around the woman's wrist and jerked her roughly towards her causing the jug she was holding to shift perilously within her grip. Zhuyue used her free hand to catch the jug of wine that threatened to fall out of the woman's hand and steadied it. The liquid inside the jug was violently jostled, causing it to spill over its lip and onto both women's hands and a bit onto Zhuyue's robes. Zhuyue lamented that she would now have the stench of wine on her robe for the rest of the evening but chose to ignore that fact for now. The woman regained her hold on the jug and tried to pull out of Zhuyue's grasp but to no avail. With each tug, Zhuyue only tightened her grip, digging her nails into her flesh to strengthen her purchase. The woman gave up her struggle, not wanting to spill any more wine.

"Let me go!" She pleaded, her wrist in terrible pain under the grip of Zhuyue's nails.

"Silence!" Zhuyue hissed. She was aware that her actions had now garnered attention from the others but she didn't care. She would say her piece.

"You've passed by my table three times and not once have you asked to fill my cup. Am I not worthy of serving?"

"I-I-I apologize, my lady," The girl winced in pain. "W-would you like a drink."

"Are you deaf? I asked you if I am not worthy of serving?"

"Y-you are. I swear it."

"Then explain why you ignored me in favor of harassing my betrothed?" The girl turned her head to Dun who had a neutral expression on his face as he watched the events unfolding before him.  
"I-I had no idea he was claimed, my lady. I swear!"

"I believe you. For that reason, I will forgive your disrespect. If we have to repeat this conversation, my disposition won't be so calm," The girl nodded quickly and Zhuyue released her hand. She hurried off as quickly as she could, desperately wanting to leave the room. A eerie silence washed over the room as the men stared at Zhuyue. Zhuyue ignored the glares, schooling her face to a mask of indifference as she picked up a cloth from the table to wipe the wine off of her hand. The bubble of quiet was ruptured by by Cao Cao who found the situation widely amusing if his hearty laughter was anything to judge it by. Yuan joined in on said laughter, shaking his head at the fierce nature of his future sister-in-law.

"My my. Such a fierce and possessive women you have there, Yuánràng," The man who was introduced to her as Guo Jia said with a wistful smile. "The sex must be absolutely amazing."

Zhuyue made a quick flicking motion with her hand and Jia heard a thud. He looked down and was surprised to see a dagger had pinned his sleeve to the small table that he was resting his hands on. He hadn't even seen it fly towards him. She was a fast little thing.

"I do not react well to disrespect or stupidity, my lord," Zhuyue said in a flat tone. "You would do well to remember that." 

Zhuyue did not look at Dun. She knew that more than likely he was angered by her actions but she could not find herself to care. She had worked hard in the past few months and she refused to be treated as less than anyone in this room simply because of her gender. They will give her the respect that she deserves and if they didn't, she would beat the respect out of them. She blinked at the thought that had come to her mind unbidden. It seems that a bit of Dun was rubbing off on her. Jia wrestled the dagger from the table and examined the newly created hole in his sleeve. His shook his head and chuckled tossing it back at her. He had intended on returning the favor, having the blade imbed itself in the small table before her but to his surprise, she plucked it out of the air by the handle with practiced ease once it was within her reach. Her eyes bore into him as she quickly flipped the blade within her hand, showing the ease in which she wielded it. Jia raised his hands in mock surrender.

"No sex yet then?" Jia asked with that same wistful smile playing on his lips. Zhuyue could only scoff at the comment. This man was incorrigible. He didn't even seem the least bit bothered by her threat. What type of men does Cao Cao attract? She chose to ignore him as she hid the dagger back into her robe. 

"Fèngxiào, shut the fuck up. Mèngdé, can we get on with this?" Dun said growing impatient. 

"Definitely no sex. He's still much too wound up." Jia murmured as Dun flipped him off. This earned the chuckle of a few men in the room. "He is right though, my lord. There is much to discuss. It would be best if we got underway."

Cao and Yuan's laughter, which had carried on and only increased throughout the entire scene between Jia and Zhuyue began to taper off. Cao dismissed the servants to the disappointment to a few of the men and cleared his throat. All heads turned to the front of the room where Cao sat with his sons Chong, Ang and Pi sitting off to the right of him. Zhuyue wondered if the order in which they sat was based on age or in which Cao favored them.

"Some of you may have heard this already but for those that have not this may come as a bit of a surprise. The tyrant, Dong Zhou is dead."

Gasps of surprise were heard around the room. Zhuyue noted that out of everyone, the slimy man she met earlier known as Chen Gong, Li Dian, Dun, Yuan and Jia seemed to be the only ones that were not surprised. She knew that Gong and Jia were Cao's advisors so it was their job to know such things. She imagined that Cao informed Dun and Yuan earlier due to their familial relation but how did Dian know? Most people took him as a fool but there was an untold wisdom in his eyes. As if he could see something that no one else could. It was intriguing. 

"How did he die?" Asked a burly man who was introduced to her earlier as Cao Ren, one of Cao Cao's cousins. He didn't seem to get the information before hand as Dun and Yuan had but she imagined that was only because he arrived just a few moments before the meeting actually began.

"His "son" Lu Bu happened," Cao replied. "It seems they had a bit of a falling out which resulted in Dong Zhou losing his head."

"Hmph. If we would have known Lu Bu's loyalties were so easily swayed, we could have saved ourselves a lot of trouble," said Cao Hong. Another of Cao's cousins.

"I don't believe that to be true," Jia said. He looked to Cao for permission to continue which was granted. "The Battle of Sishui Gate was one of the many things that acted as a catalyst for Dong Zhou's downfall. From the reports I received, Lu Bu was not alone in taking down Dong Zhou, though he was one of the main contributors. Dong Zhou's deplorable act of burning Luoyang caused many to abandon his cause. There were quite a few that fought on Lu Bu's side though they were eventually forced to flee from Chang'an."

""So where is Lu Bu now?" Asked Yu Jin, a man who had been in Cao Cao's service since the Yellow Turban Rebellion. His sharp eyes glanced around the room, taking note of the demeanor of everyone in the council before settling his gaze on Cao Cao. This time, Chen Gong spoke up. Something about this man rubbed Zhuyue the wrong way. He seemed to be so full of himself and carried himself with an air of superiority. Perhaps he reminded her a bit too much of the nobles she had the misfortune of knowing throughout her short life.

"Currently, Lu Bu is seeking refuge. He has been turned away from many thus far. My Lord," Gong began, turning his body slightly to address Cao personally. "I believe you should offer him safe haven. By doing so at this juncture, he will be indebted to you. Imagine what you could do with such power on your side."

"Respectfully I disagree, my lord. Lu Bu has shown several times that loyalty is a fleeting virtue for him. To offer him haven in your army would be akin to giving haven to a wolf among your sheep. He will sow chaos and quash your ambition before it can truly begin," countered Jia.

Chen Gong shot an icy glare at Guo Jia. He did not care for this man at all. He knew that Jia and Cao had a close friendship and felt threatened by this man's very presence. It was clear that he was trying to take his place as Cao's top advisor. How many times he had found the two of them huddling together and talking out strategies without his council. He clenched his fist in an attempt to stop it from shaking in anger. Jia merely smiled at Gong, the action serving to infuriate him even further.

"Our Lord's ambition can only be obtained by bold decisions. We will gain nothing if we allow cowardice to govern our decisions. History remembers the bold, not the timid," Gong replied, proud of himself from keeping the anger he felt out of his voice.

"There is a difference between caution and recklessness. While I agree that fortune favors the bold, it also punishes the foolish. If we ignore Lu Bu's traitorous tendencies we would be very foolish indeed. Of course we may be able to keep him under our thumb for a time but like a wild animal, he will long to be released from his confines and will take out anyone who stands in the way of his freedom," Jia replied before taking a drink from his cup.  
Chen Gong opened his mouth to reply but Cao raised his hand to silence him.

"Enough. I have thought on this matter. While Lu Bu would undoubtedly be a strong weapon for us to wield, he would be too difficult to control. It would be better if we did not allow him within our ranks."  
"So you would allow one of your enemies to accept them into their fold instead?!" Gong said, his voice raising a few octaves as the frustration flooded into it. Cao rose a brow at this outburst.  
"I do believe I said that was enough, Gōngtái. Be mindful of who you are addressing," Cao said in a calm tone, but with a black look settling over his countenance. Gong bowed his upper body toward Cao and lowered his head to show his remorse.

"My apologies," He said quickly. Cao stared at him for a few more minutes before turning his attention back to the group before him. Gong sat back up and kept his face neutral though he was seething inside. The fire he felt burning inside of him was only further stoked by Jia smiling at him.

"Moving on," Cao began. "It seems that Sun Jian has also met his end." 

Again mummers of shock filled the room. Zhuyue felt a wave of sadness wash over her. Sun Jian was a good man and he treated her with nothing but kindness. Sun Ce must be heartbroken. 

"He died in battle against Liu Biao. His eldest son, Sun Ce has taken up leadership of his army and they are currently within the service of Yuan Shu. I have heard of Sun Ce's prowess. He will be one to watch. And since we are on the subject of the Yuans'...," Cao sighed, not eager to address this subject.

"Yuan Shao sent a messenger to me recently," He held up a scroll that had been resting on his table. He gestured to his son Chong who stood immediately and took the scroll from his father with a bow. He quickly made his way over to Dun and bowed before him as he held the scroll out to him. Dun warily took the scroll, having a sense of unease that Cao had chosen to personally let him read the scroll. Once the scroll left his hands, Chong returned to his spot leaving Dun to unfurl the scroll and read the words within. Dun's face shifted into scowl.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me."

"What does it say Brother?" Yuan asked. The others looked at him with unbridled curiosity. Dun ignored them all as he addressed Cao.

"What is your decision on this, Mèngdé?" Dun asked. He felt tense. This scroll had put him in a position he did not want to be in. Jia bowed his head towards Cao, who with a wave of his hand gave him permission to speak.  
"Even if we gave Yuan Shao what he wanted, I believe he would still find a reason to start a conflict between himself and Cao. He is aware of our lord's ambition and knows that he is in the path of that ambition. It would be best if we ignored his request."

"I disagree!" Chen Gong declared. "If we ignored it, we would be putting ourselves in an unnecessary war between us and Yuan Shao. One that we are not ready for. By acquiescing, we can postpone a conflict with him until we are ready to fight him on our terms."

"What does it say?!" Yuan asked again, louder this time as he was irritated that he was ignored the first time.

"What is your decision on this, Mèngdé?" Dun asked again, ignoring Yuan once more. Cao regarded his cousin quietly for a few moments. He could see a storm of anger brewing in his eyes. It seems he truly did care for her. There was only one answer he could possibly give.

"Apparently, Yuan Shao and Qin Hui, Zhuyue's father had made an arrangement regarding Zhuyue."

Zhuyue's eyes widened at hearing her father's name coupled along with Yuan Shao. It seems that her father wasn't bluffing when he said he had made arrangements for her. She didn't need to see the scroll to know what else was written on it. The only question that remained on her mind was the same as Dun's. What had Cao intended to do about it and if his answer was not a favorable one, what did she intend to do?

"Zhuyue was arranged to marry one of Yuan Shao's sons. He requests that I hand her over as she is already spoken for. Failure to do so would be considered a irrevocable insult and actions will need to be taken," Cao finished.

"Which son?" Li Dian wondered aloud. The look Dun leveled at him would have been enough to stop a lesser man's heart cold. Yuan who was sitting next to him gave a smack to the back of his head. Dian rubbed it sheepishly.

"S-sorry," He muttered.

"In regards to what I am going to do," Cao said leveling his gaze towards Dun and Zhuyue. "Is ignore the protests of this little man. He is just using this as a way to exert his authority. I don't not even want to give him the  
inclination that he has any measure of control over me. Besides...Zhuyue is family. How can I call myself an honorable man if I gave her away to a cur such as he?"

Zhuyue visibly relaxed while Dun still looked a bit irritated by the entire situation. Chen Gong was livid. Cao Cao would jeopardize his ambition for a mere woman? One who was not even truly related to him? The very idea was insane! Perhaps Cao Cao was not the man he thought he was. If he would let such a simple notion as loyalty get in his way then he was not the man he was meant to serve. Coupled with the arrival of Jia, Gong sensed his time with Cao Cao was at an end.

"Of course, while we will be ignoring Yuan Shao's request, on the outside we must make it seem as if we are in the right to do so. If we just outright reject him, he could plead as the injured party and gather support on his side against us," Jia chimed in while going to take another drink from his cup. He was disappointed to see it was empty and put it down with a small pout.

"What Fèngxiào says is true. Fortunately I have come up with a solution to that particular problem," Cao said with a mischievous look in his eye.

"And what might that be?" Dun asked. He already knew that whatever the answer was, the likelihood of him liking it was small.

"You two simply have to get married as soon as possible."

"And how would that help anything? Yuan Shao would just assume that you got his message and had us rush the marriage. He could still declare war over this," said Dun.

"He doesn't know we got the message yet. His messenger hasn't had the opportunity to report back to him," Cao replied. Dun rose a brow at this but did not respond, understanding what he was implying. "We will simply say the missive never reached us and you two got married as you originally planned. It was no secret that you two were promised to each other. When I introduced Zhuyue to Yuan Shao it was as your betrothed. Even if he decides to still go to war, he would look the fool for doing so over a matter so trivial as this one. He won't get the backing he normally would if it looked as if we had slighted him."

Dun sighed. He had finally come to terms with the idea of marrying Zhuyue so doing so wasn't a huge problem for him. What he did not like is that someone else was dictating when he would do so. If this was the only way to solve the problem however, he would do it. There was no way in hell he was going to let Yuan Shao get his hands on Zhuyue.

"Fine, when?" Dun asked.

"When my father arrives. We can say that his sudden migration to Qiao was for this purpose. This ruse will serve as a means to hide my plans. I was worried that it might have looked suspicious that my father suddenly moved his entire household back home. A perceptive man might see it as a prelude to war, which it very well is."

Dun gave a nonchalant shrug, his face still fixed in a frown while Zhuyue tried to sort out in her mind that she was going to a married woman within the next few months.

"I want all of you to be prepared. After my father arrives and the wedding has taken place, I will began my campaign to quell the chaos in this land. I need you all at your best and I will not suffer anything less." 

All present bowed to Cao, acknowledging his words. Cao nodded, pleased. 

"Um, My Lord?" Cao's head turned to acknowledge Li Dian who was the one to speak.

"What is it, Mànchéng?" Cao asked.

"Regarding your father, did you send guards to escort him?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask you the same thing, my lord. What arrangements did you make for his journey?" Jia chimed in.

"Gōngtái was the one who spearheaded this. I wanted to send a armed escort but he advised that it would draw too much attention. My father only travels with the members of his household and my brother," Cao responded. Both Dian and Jia looked toward Gong. Gong smirked feeling pleased at the acknowledgement. He knew that his strategy was sound and not even Guo Jia could find fault with it.

"I see...," Jia replied. 

"Hmm...," Dian added.

"What is it?" Cao asked. He could see the unease in the two men and it was making him a bit nervous.

"It is not the way I would have done it is all," Jia replied. Dian nodded in agreement.

"I don't know, I just have a feeling that wasn't the right decision. I have a feeling that maybe he should have gotten that armed escort," Dian added. Cao frowned at this. He had also been regretting the decision. It has been a thought plaguing his mind for the last few nights.

"Do not listen to them, my lord. If you would have sent an armed escort, it would have brought unwanted attention to your father. My plan is a sound one," said Gong. Cao frowned. He wasn't entirely too sure about that.

"It doesn't matter. It is a bit too late to change plans now. They have already got underway. We will just have to trust that Gōngtái's strategy is a sound one."  
All men nodded but Dian couldn't shake that something was about to go terribly wrong.

A/N: *Though Jian was already dead at this point, because Lu Bu has been a nomad, news of his demise hadn't reached him as of yet which is why he was still an option for him.  
Thanks to all for reading and feel free to leave a comment.


	13. Chapter 13

Cao Cao stood somberly off to the side with his wife Lady Bian as he watched people come forward to pay their final respects to his son. Xiong had finally succumbed to his illness. The only solace Cao had was that his son had passed on while in his sleep. At least his final moments were not painful, unlike the majority of his life. Xiong would try to put on a brave face but Cao could see how much he suffered. He was always a weak child. Cao knew that he wouldn't survive much longer. He had time to emotionally prepare himself for the inevitable. Perhaps that was the reason he did not shed any tears. That wasn't to say he didn't feel anything over the loss of his child. What parent wouldn't? 

His wife hadn't been the same since Cao Xiong died. He was her youngest, her baby and she treated him as such despite Cao chiding her for doing so. When he passed, she was beside herself with grief and Cao noticed that something within her died along with him. This hurt Cao deeply because despite the vast amount of concubines he had, Bianshi always held a special place in his heart. He wanted to help her, to see that beautiful smile of hers again. He closed his eyes in thought and opened them when it came easily to his mind. He would give her another child. She was still young and could bear another one with little risk to herself and the child. Of course he was not trying to replace the one they lost in her heart, but he knew that she would not be able to go on the same as before if she did not have another one. Once she realized she was with child again, she would be able to begin healing and go back to the vibrant woman he married. 

Resolved in his decision, Cao shifted his focus to look at the faces of his children. They were all clad in black dress robes as they stood next to the coffin of their deceased brother. They shed the tears for Xiong that he could not. All except for Pi. Pi stood next to his brethren, his hands folded behind his back and his face dry. His lips were fixed into a frown, but besides that he showed no emotion. Pi was so close to Cao in many ways. He was strong, intelligent and goal driven. He knew how to bury his emotions deep down and do what needed to be done. He was the ideal person to be Cao's heir when the time came. Yet, he was not Cao's choice. That honor went to Cao's favored son Chong. 

Pi knew of Cao's adoration for Chong as did the rest of his brethren. Cao did not hide the favor he held for Chong from his other children. Pi wished to be the heir to what he knew would be a grand legacy but, he also trusted in his father's wisdom. If he felt that Chong was the better man to succeed him, he would follow and serve him to the best of his ability. 

"You do not shed tears for our brother," Chong said.

Pi looked up to his older brother from the coffin.

"I do not," He replied.

"Do you not feel any sadness over his loss?" Chong asked.

"Zihuan does not know how to cry. Even when being disciplined he does not shed a tear," Ang spoke up. 

"Crying won't bring him back. Me shedding tears is pointless," Pi replied.

"Your tears let the deceased know that you cared," Chong answered.

"So not crying means that I do not care for my brother? Ridiculous," Pi replied.

"Did you care, Zihuan?" Zhang asked. "Do you care for any of us? Would you ever shed a tear for any of us?"

"Do you ask the same questions of father? He has not cried either. Does that mean he does not care?" Pi retorted.

"Emulating father won't make him favor you. We all know that he holds Chong above us all," Zhang hissed.

"SILENCE!" Cao thundered. "Cease your bickering this instant. Have respect for the memory of your brother."

All of the boys immediately fell silent in fear of their father's retribution. The Xiahou family entered Cao's home led by Xiahou Shan. They moved in a line, each kneeling before the coffin to burn a piece of joss paper followed by saying a prayer. Cao watched in silence as each member of the Xiahou family knelt before his son's coffin with somber expressions. The men were the first to pay their respects. Shan was first followed by Dun who took a very brief time to pray. Cao knew his cousin was absolutely horrible when emotion was involved so he did not begrudge him his abruptness. Yuan, though moderately better at sorting through and understanding his emotions was similarly horrible at expressing any emotions that may make him seem overly vulnerable. While his prayer for Xiong was longer than Dun's, it was not by much. Once again, Cao did not feel anger or disrespect at this. He knew that it wasn't because they did not care, it was simply because they had trouble expressing it. Even Cao's own prayer in public had been brief, preferring to mourn in private. 

Lady Ai went after Yuan, being the matriarch of the family. She sobbed loudly as she knelt in front of the coffin. Dun had to assist his mother with getting to her feet after her prayer was done. Yuan's wife and their sons paid their respects next. It was rare to see Yuan's mischievous sons so dispirited. It truly did not suit them. Xiahouji was next. She looked absolutely devastated at the loss of Xiong. She sobbed softly into the stuff rabbit she clutched tightly to her chest. She took the longest time at the coffin, and Cao could only hear snippets of her impassioned prayer. He found this curious as he wasn't even aware that the timid girl and his son were close. The rabbit she desperately clung to had an air of familiarity about it but he did not know why. He shook his head of the thought as he felt he had better things to think about than where girl got her toy from.

After the main Xiahou family said their prayers, Zhuyue approached the coffin with Xiaolian at her side. It was kind of them to pay their respects, especially since they were truly not obligated to do so. While it was true that Zhuyue would soon be married into their family, she hadn't been yet and had no obligation to perform any duties required of a wife. It was a kind gesture on their part, one that he would remember. Cao watched as Zhuyue and Xiaolian knelt before the coffin and prayed for the soul of his departed son. He idly wondered why Xiaolian chose to approach with Zhuyue and not her sister. His eyes shifted to Xiulan and saw the frown etched on her face as she watched them. Xiulan did not seem to be particularly pleased at Xiaolian's declaration to be a warrior at the dinner they had so many weeks ago. He wondered if that had something to do with the current arrangement. Cao shakes his head of the thought. Once again, it was a wasteful thing to dwell about. 

He watched as Xiulan knelt to offer her prayer. She was the last one. It seems Ling did not deem this important enough to show up to. That man seemed to revel in pushing Cao's buttons. It was becoming a tiresome game, one that Cao felt needed to be stopped sooner rather than later. Perhaps it was for the best that Ling did not show up. Cao had no doubt in his mind that if he did, he would have found some way to cause a disruption. Dun and Yuan stepped off to the side where Cao stood.

"Mèngdé...shit...This is--," Yuan paused as he searched for the words. "I couldn't even imagine what I would do if...," Yuan trailed off again and his eyes glanced over to his two sons. Cao didn't need to hear the rest of the sentence to know what he was thinking.

"I pray that you never have to know this feeling, Miàocái," Cao said with a sigh. Yuan nodded solemnly. 

Dun regarded the two men in silence. He did not have a child of his own so he could not pretend to know the pain that Cao felt. It was unfortunate that Xiong died so early. Idly Dun wondered if this was the very reason why Cao had so many children. In case a few died of illness, he always had a spare. He knew the thought was in poor taste so he kept the comment to himself.

"Le-let me through. I said LET ME THROUGH!" Came the slurred voice of a man outside of the Cao home. Ling burst through the door and wavered on unsteady feet. He looked around the room with glassy eyes and gave the stunned room a lopsided smile. A servant rushed in after him and dropped to his knees immediately.

"I am sorry, My Lord. I tried to keep him from coming in but he insisted he was family."

"Am I not family? Can I not share in your grieffffff?" Ling replied, laughing after slurring the word grief. Lady Ai moved to her son's side quickly. She was mortified by her son's behavior. Not only had he come drunk, he was wearing a red sash! He knew that wearing red at a wake or funeral would invite misfortune to the deceased's family. Such disrespect could not be allowed. She needed to try to salvage this situation before it got out of hand. She could see Dun and Yuan's angers already flaring out of control. They would not let this offense go unanswered. Ling may have pushed too far this time. Ai placed her hand on Ling's arm and tried to pull him toward the door.

"Nephew, please I beg your forgiveness. Ling does not understand tradition. Please forgive him. Ling, enough! Please. This is a time of mourning," said Ai. Ling pulled his arm roughly away from his mother and elbowing her in the face as he did so. She fell to floor, covering her face after letting out a wail of pain. 

Dun and Yuan were on him in an instant. At that moment, Ling was not his brother. He was another fool who had overstepped his boundaries and was going to be cut down like the dog he is. Dun wrapped a his hands around Ling's neck and slammed him roughly into the door, lifting him up into the air as he did so. Ling sobered up immediately and flailed at Dun with his hands and feet, trying to get him off of him. Ling might as well have been attempting to strike him with a feather as Dun did not feel any of his hits. 

Ling's flailing was stopped by Yuan wrenching his arm up and over his head roughly. He pulled it to the other side farther than it was meant to go. One more tug and it surely would snap. During all of this, Zhuyue and Lady Jiao moved by Ai's side to see if she was alright. Ling had struck her roughly in the face near her eye. The red splotch around it denoted the bruise that would adorn her face soon.

Shan placed a firm hand on Dun and Yuan's shoulders. Dun's head turned to the intrusion, a murderous look in his eye. Ling's struggling became weaker as Dun choked the life out of him. Recollection reached Dun and his features softened marginally.

"Let him go," Shan said. Dun wanted to argue, he wanted to ask his father if he was insane. He wanted to remind him that they had given too many chances to Ling and this was why he had become the way he was. His rebuttals died on his lips before he could even voice them. In all his years, Dun had never saw the look on his father's face that he did today. Yuan had already released Dun, able to reign in his anger faster than his adopted brother. Dun hesitated for a moment then complied with his father's wishes, slamming Ling against the door once more for good measure before releasing him, allowing him to fall hard to the floor below. Ling held his throat gingerly as he gasped for air. That bastard truly meant to kill him. His arm and his back ached and he was sure he had bruises. Yuan and Dun truly did not hold back. Shan turned to face Cao and bowed low to him.

"Please forgive us. Such disrespect on your day of mourning cannot be excused with mere words but they are all I have."

Cao knelt next to his uncle and brought him to his feet.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Uncle," Cao said as his eyes shifted to Ling. Shan's eyes followed Cao to his wayward son. Both men knew that Ling would not apologize for his actions. Shan lowered his head in shame.

"I do have to apologize. It is by my inaction that this was able to happen today. Please, forgive me." 

Cao Cao gave his uncle a pat on the shoulder and a short nod. Shan nodded in reply and turned back to his family. 

"We are leaving," Shan commanded. 

Dun was furious. To see his mother hurt by Ling's negligence, to see his father begging for forgiveness for Ling's actions, it got to him. Dun could feel a ball of anger burning in his chest. Had his father not stopped him, Ling would have been dead by his hand and he wouldn't have batted an eye about doing so. He wanted to kill him and if Ling so much as looked in his direction again, he still might. As of this day, he only had one brother, Yuan. In his mind and heart, he disowned Ling as a brother. Dun felt his anger consuming him, bubbling within him the more he thought about what just occurred.. If he didn't get out of Ling's presence, not even his father would have been able to stop him from giving into the desire to murder him. 

Shan bowed to Cao and his family once more before turning on his heel and leading the way out. His family followed in silence. They arrived at Shan and Ai's home first. Before Dun and Yuan could move on to their homes, Shan asked that his sons join him. His voice was strong and full of authority. In all the time Zhuyue had been here, she had never heard Dun's father speak with such strength. He always seemed like such a gentle old man but at that moment, she could see where Dun got a lot of his mannerisms from. 

Ling did not seem at all pleased with this request. He was intent on ignoring it, walking off to his room within his parent's home. A heavy hand clamped down on his shoulder and squeezed. Ling winced under the pressure. Fed up with being bullied, he turned around and swung his fist, intent on hitting whoever had grabbed him. He assumed that he would see Dun or Yuan. They were always throwing their weight around and bullying him due to his smaller stature and lack of prowess. His eyes went wide when he saw that the person who grabbed him was none other than the Xiahou patriarch. The momentum was now driving Ling's hand and he could not pull back the punch. He was going to hit his father in the face. To the surprise of him and everyone watching, Ling's fist was caught within Shan's hand. 

"Your emotion clouds your judgment. Always acting, never thinking, life requires a balance of the two. I tried to teach you but you refuse to learn," said Shan as he released his son's fist. "Yuan, will you please ensure that Ling follows us?" 

"Yes, Father," Yuan replied dutifully as he gave Ling a rough shove in the direction of the house.

Once inside, Shan waited till his sons were sitting. His eyes remained on Ling who seemed to wither under his gaze. It seemed that he finally might have pushed just a bit too far.

"Ling, you are my son. For this reason, I have turned a blind eye to your antics when I should not have. We coddled you and gave rise to your intolerable personality. My inaction has fueled your stupidity and others have suffered because of it."

Ling's eyes widened astonished that his father spoke to him in such a way. He emotion ran through a gambit ranging from shock, disappointment and sadness before settling on anger. He rose to his feet quickly and opened his mouth to speak only to be silenced by his father.

"SILENCE! Your words are as empty as your head. I will no longer tolerate the nonsense you spew out of it. I have put up with you for far too long. You are a grown man but have done nothing with your life. You have no dreams, no aspirations. You are content to sit around and lay with whores. No more!" Shan paused and moved to stand directly in front of Ling. He fixed him with a hard glare. 

"Today...today you went too far. Not only did you bring shame to our home, you brought misfortune to our family. That was the final straw, Ling. You have brought dishonor to this family. From henceforth, you are no longer a part of it. You are no longer my son."

"W-what?" Shan stammered. Yuan's eyes lit up at the words, pleased with this turn of events. 

"You will leave this home immediately. You are not allowed to take anything but the clothing on your back. You are no longer of the Xiahou clan. You no longer have the honor of using that name. Our Gods will no longer guide your steps, from this day forward you walk alone. Now leave my sight. You are trespassing," said Shan. The disgust he felt with Ling was evident in his tone.

"Y-you can't do this to me! What will I do? Where will I go? You are sentencing me to death father!" Ling pleaded.

"I AM NO LONGER YOUR FATHER. Do not call me such. It is vile coming from your tongue," Shan replied.

"You cannot just disown me! I am still of your flesh! Please, Father! I know that I was foolish, I am sorry. Please, give me another chance!" Ling pleaded. He dropped to his knees and grabbed the bottom of Shan's robes, clutching it tightly. Shan ignored Ling's pleading and turned his head to Dun.

"Yuánràng, if this man refuses to depart from this home after I leave, kill him."

Dun bowed to his father showing an understanding and acceptance of the request. Shan nodded and yanked his robe from Ling's grip. He turned his back to his pleading former son and walked out of the room. Ling could only watch in utter shock, his mouth agape. How could his father be so cruel? How could he toss him aside so easily? Yes, he knew that he had provoked this action. He was always pushing, trying to see how far he could go, but he never would have expected this outcome. It was too cruel. He couldn't do this to him. His mother! She would talk sense into him. He just had to speak to her. Ling rose to his feet slowly. In his peripheral he could see the elation on Yuan's face. It made him sick to his stomach that the bastard was taking so much pleasure in his misfortune. He turned his head to Dun, the expression on his face, as always was unreadable. Would his brother follow his treacherous father's final words and slay him? 

Dun rose to his feet as well. Ling let out a bitter laugh. "Will you kill me brother? Will you follow the words of the mad man who wears the skin of our father?"

"I have but one brother and it is not you," Dun replied. "I do not know you. You mean nothing to me and I will crush you as easily as I crush an insect beneath my boot. I will forgive your insolence just this once, but speak ill of my father again and it will be the last words you utter. Leave."

Ling shook his head, he expected as much. He would need to find his mother. She would stop this insanity. Ling left out of the same door as Shan, intent on finding his mother. Dun and Yuan followed behind him. Ling did not have to look far as his mother was standing outside along with the other women. 

Ling gathered that his father had already told her of his decision to outcast him. Her face was wet with tears and he could see that one of her eyes had gotten a nasty bruise on it. She would most likely be upset that he hit her, but he could claim it was an accident rather than a fit of anger. The tears on her face told Ling that she still cared for him. His mother always held a soft spot for him and he would manipulate it to his advantage. Ling walked in front of his mother, a dejected look upon his visage.

"Mother, would you cast me out as well? Your son born from your womb? Do you no longer hold any love for me? Will you too abandon me to squalor?" Ling asked, dropping to his knees in front of his mother. He hated having to beg her. He could feel the bile rise up his throat but he forced it down. He would swallow his pride if it meant he would not be cast out.

"You dare?!" Shan cried out, furious at how Ling was trying to manipulate his mother. Ai placed a hand on her husband's arm. He looked to her and she shook her head. 

"Please, let me speak, Lord husband," said Ai. Shan seemed to mull this over in his mind before relenting. He gave her a nod but his face could show that he was vexed by this. Ling wanted to laugh out loud in his father's face. He had his mother right where he wanted her.

"Oh, Ling," Ai began, regarding her son who was staring up at her with sad eyes. "How long I have wished to hear you call me mother without disdain in your voice. Today is the first day you have done so since you were a little boy. It breaks my heart that you only do it to gain my favor, not because you truly love me. Where did I go wrong with you Ling? Why do you hate me so? Why do you hate all of us so?"

"Mother, I don't ha-" Ling started to say, the lie rolling off his tongue easily before his mother's cry interrupted him.

"No! No, Ling. Do not lie to me. Please, not now. Just tell me the truth."

Something inside of Ling snapped at that moment. His pride had taken one too many blows today and he refused to endure it any further.

"You want to know why?" Ling asked with venom in his tone as he stood back up and glared down to his mother. She nodded hesitantly, suddenly unsure if she truly wanted to know.  
"Oh don't hold back now mother. You had such fire in you a minute ago. Did it die out already? I'll be more than happy to tell you why I hate every single one of you," Ling spat out as he glared at the people around him.

"I hate you all because you exist. Simple isn't it?" He gave a bitter laugh. "Your very existence is offensive to me and you--" He looked around at his family, a wild look in his eye. "all of you look at me as if I was below you!"

"Ling, we never--" Ai started

"SHUT UP!" Ling screamed. "I could see it in your eyes. All of you always looked down on me. Every single one of you! Always making me feel like I am inferior because I wasn't as strong as your favored sons. But you know what I realized? I don't need to be strong. I am smarter...smarter than all of you! I don't have your foolish sense of honor holding me back either."

Ling fixed his glare on his father and with anger lacing his tone, he spoke.

"So you know what, father? Go ahead, disown me. I don't care. But I will vow this before the heavens that I will get my revenge...on all of you."  
With those words spoken, Ling turned his back on the people that once called him family with his head held high. It would not, however, be the last they saw of him.  
-#-

Tao Qian read the scroll before him again then let his eyes drift to the chest filled to the brim with of teals of gold. 

"Can I deliver a favorable answer to Lord Yuan Shao?" The messenger asked. 

Qian looked up to him a bit startled, having momentarily forgotten that he was even in the room with him. His eyes scanned the scroll once more and he sucked in a deep breath. What Yuan Shao was asking...It was an unjustified murder. There was no other way to look at it. Cao Song has done nothing to him, yet Yuan Shao was asking him to slay he and his entire household at his behest. He claimed that Cao Song had committed crimes against the Han and his death was warranted but Qian wasn't sure he believed it. Everyone knew of the brewing rivalry between Cao Cao and Yuan Shao. Qian was certain that this was just another play by Shao to get back at Cao. But to go against an innocent man, it was dishonorable. He looked at the chest again. That said, he owed Cao Cao nothing and he knew the man had loose morals at best. Perhaps it would be in his best interest if he assisted Shao in this venture. Shao was poised to win this feud and it would be best to be on the side of the winner lest they turn their fury against him. That chest full of gold did make a compelling argument for Yuan Shao as well. 

"Tell Yuan Shao that it would be my honor to act for the glory of the Han. What he asks will be done," Qian said.

The messenger nodded and bowed to Qian before hurrying out the home to deliver the message to his lord. Qian waited until the messenger was gone before addressing one of his servants.

"Tell Zhang Kai I need to speak with him about an issue of great importance," The servant nodded and went off to do his master's bidding.

-#-

Cao Song and his household arrived in Hua, a county within Xu Province. It has been a arduous journey but it was soon at an end. After they leave Xu Province, it wouldn't be much longer before they reached Yan Province, the home of his other son, Cao Cao. It has been too long since he last saw Cao. Song was looking forward to looking upon his son once more. It would be good to visit with his elder brother and his family as well. Before they can make the rest of the journey however, they needed rest. He was not a young man and his bones were weary from the extended travel. How fortunate they were that Tao Qian had offered them such hospitality. 

Song's other son, De seemed to be highly suspicious of Qian's hospitality and wanted to refuse it. Qian chastised his son and told him that they had to accept the offer lest they risk offending him. After a fair bit of complaining, De finally acquiesced with his father's wishes, under the stipulation that he take the first watch. Song allowed his son the request and retired to his quarters with one of his concubines. 

De's watch passed by uneventfully. He grew tired and changed shifts with one of the household guards. He retired to his quarters and was almost asleep when a sound outside stirred him from his bed. He padded groggily to his door. He pulled them open and was rewarded with a sword in his gut. Shock washed over him as his mind processed the fact that he was stabbed. He looked at his assailant, he was a soldier...one of Tao Qian's men? He knew it! Beyond the men, he could see that his guards were taken unawares. Their corpses littered the ground. He felt his own lifeblood dripping out of him. His body felt heavy and he wouldn't have much time left. With his dying breath, perhaps he could at least save his father.

"FATHER R--," De's words were cut short as his assailant ripped the sword from his gut and swung it at his throat. De's words became incomprehensible gurgles before he fell to the floor in a heap.   
Unbeknownst to De, he was heard. His father, still being vigorous despite his age, was in the throes of passion with his concubine when he heard his son's voice. Annoyed, he threw on a rob and stepped outside of his room. He was dismayed when he saw the body of his son and members of his household before him. The man who slew his son bore down on him. Song's grief was temporarily forgotten as he managed to side step the sword being thrust at him. He slammed the doors closed, trapping the man's arm within it; the pain causing him to drop the sword. Song grabbed it and thrust through the door straight into the man's chest. The man let out a groan of pain before he stopped struggling. Song pulled the sword out and saw that it was coated with fresh blood. Letting the sword drop at his feet, he cautiously opened the door and the assailant fell forward into the room, unmoving. Song turned back to his concubine who was screaming in fear at the scene before her. 

"Shut up you fool! You'll bring them on us!" The woman let out a few muffled cries as she covered her mouth and tried to snuff out her own tears.

"Come, quickly! We must flee!" She nodded and dressed as quickly as she could before following him out of the door. Song led the way, peeking around corners to make sure the path was clear before they ran. He spotted a narrow alleyway that seemed to be devoid of any enemies. He grabbed her hand and ran for it as fast as he could but was pulled back when his concubine fell. Managing to retain his footing, he turned back to help her to her feet. Her ankle seemed to have been twisted during the fall. Song leaned down to her to give her his shoulder to lean on when he felt something hard hit his back. He looked down and saw lit by the light of the moon that hung overhead, a blade protruding from his chest, covered in his blood. He coughed and blood spilled from his lips. His concubine was screaming, her eyes wide in horror. 

Song closed his eyes, feeling his strength flowing from him as rapidly as his blood spilled out of his body. With his last breath, he asked the heavens to watch over his son Cao Cao.


	14. Chapter 14

Just to make it clear, I am going to include the style names of the people in this chapter. I know I use them interchangeably and it may be a little confusing to some.

Cao Cao - Mèngdé  
Xiahou Yuan - Miàocái  
Xiahou Dun - Yuánràng  
Guo Jia - Fèngxiào  
Lu Bu - Also Fèngxiàn  
Cao De (Cao Cao's brother) - Jugao

Dun, Yuan and Jia entered the main hall of Cao's home. They looked around at the destruction wrought with a mixture of awe and concern for their lord. None of the men knew what to expect when Lady Bian and Lady Liu searched them out and beseeched them to hurry to Cao's side, but surely it wasn't this. The room was a complete mess. The men stepped over fragments of broken vases and overturned statues to where Cao sat slumped in his seat. He didn't look up to acknowledge their presence. His head hung low almost as if he had fallen asleep in his chair but he was wide awake. At his feet was a torn scroll which Yuan picked up one half of to read. His eyes widened at the words written within. He quickly picked up the other half and tried to fit them together. 

"What does it say, Miàocái?" Jia asked as he tried to peer over the man's shoulder unsuccessfully. 

"It says that the heavens are trying to test me," Cao answered before Yuan could voice his reply. He lifted his head, finally acknowledging the other men in the room.

"It must be a test for why else would I be made to endure such hardships? If I am to break here, I am not worthy of quelling the chaos in this land," Cao continued. At this point, none of the men were certain whether Cao was speaking to them or to himself. Jia decided that clarification was needed and spoke up.

"My lord, what could possibly break a great man like you?" Cao regarded Jia in silence as if he was mulling over the question asked in his mind. 

"A great man I may be, but I am still a man. I bleed like any other...I mourn loss like any other," Cao muttered. After this, he became silent for a few moments. He looked to the two halves of the torn scroll that remained in Yuan's hands. 

"Show them, Miàocái."

Yuan gave a small nod before handing one piece to both men and moving out of the way so they could stand next to each other. They put the scroll fragments together and read. Dun frowned and muttered an expletive before he passed his half of the scroll to Jia who rolled them together carefully.

"That is all I have left of them. That scroll stating their deaths. Everything they owned was taken from them and their bodies were mutilated beyond recognition. I cannot even give them a proper funeral. I cannot help their assent to the heavens."

"What do you want to do, Mèngdé?" Dun asked in a tense tone, struggling to keep control of the anger and sadness that were stirring up within him at the sudden revelation of the death of his cousin and uncle.

"My father and brother were unjustly taken from this world. I intend to find out who murdered my them and hunt them down like the dogs they are."

"My lord, if I may?" Jia asked. Though he and Cao were close, he knew his place. He was not as close to him as Yuan and Dun were. He couldn't get away with calling him so casually by his style name.

"Speak, Fèngxiào," Cao commanded.

"You already know who did it," Jia replied as he held up the rolled halves of the scroll.

"I don't get it?" Yuan interjected. "Tao Qian said he didn't know who the bandits that murdered uncle Song and cousin De were."

"Yes, you are correct in that, Miàocái. If you were just to read the words and take them as face value then we do not know who committed this heinous act. However, if we look a little deeper at what was written, we can see that Tao Qian tells us quite clearly who the culprit is."

Cao tapped his chin as he considered Jia's words. He had been so wracked with grief, he had taken the words at face value. He thought over the contents of the letter to see what Jia had seen at first glance. His head snapped up after a few moments of silence and he looked at Jia, with eyes widened in surprise.

"From your look, I would assume you have come to same conclusion that I have, My Lord." 

Cao's hands balled into a fist. How could he have missed it before? It was so glaringly obvious. That bastard was going to pay.

"If we confront him, he will never admit it," Cao said. Jia nodded in confirmation.

"I'm certain we can find a way to force him into telling us the truth."

Yuan looked between Cao and Jia. Who were they talking about? He knew he was missing something but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what. Yuan looked at Dun to see he was wearing his normal stoic expression. It was impossible to tell if he knew what they were talking about or if he was just as much in the dark as he was. He nudged Dun with his elbow. 

"Who are they going on about?" Dun looked at Yuan and shook his head.

"It's kind of obvious isn't it?"

"It obviously isn't obvious if I am asking you who it is, obviously!" Yuan hissed back. Dun smirked. It was kind of fun messing with Yuan. They always had a more familial bond then he did with Ling. He truly did view Yuan as his younger brother, which is why he would mostly taking his ribbing good naturedly and would indulge in his own from time to time. 

"Not my fault you are too stupid to figure it out," Dun whispered back to him.

"I'll figure it out! You'll see!" He muttered. In a louder tone, Yuan interrupted Cao and Jia's scheming. "Fèngxiào, can I see that scroll again?" Jia gave him a quizzical look but handed it over. Yuan quickly unrolled the two halves and read them over and over. All three men watched him as he did this in silence.

"What is he doing exactly?" Jia asked.

"He's trying to see how we figured out that it was Tao Qian who was responsible for uncle Song and Jugao's death," Dun replied. "He's a bit slow at times, you'll have to forgive him."

Yuan shot him an angry glare. He was upset that Dun had told on him and that apparently Dun really did know who was behind it. Just as quickly as his anger had arrived, he let it go. Dun was most likely getting back at him for messing with him Zhuyue first arrived. He'll remember this and he would get him back. Yuan stood and rolled the scrolls back up before handing it back to Jia.

"Revenge will be mine brother," Yuan whispered to Dun who merely shrugged nonchalantly but maintained a grin on his face.

"I will explain it to you, Miàocái," Jia began. "In the scroll, Tao Qian goes to great lengths to point out that he extended every curtsey to lord Cao's family when they arrived in his lands. He also stresses that he has no idea who murdered them."

"Yeah, I read that. Why do you say he did it then?" Yuan asked.

"Mèngdé did not notify Tao Qian of uncle's arrival. If he found out, it was because someone tipped him off or because he pays close attention to who enters and leaves his lands. He took it upon himself to offer hospitality to uncle Song. If he wouldn't have done so, they would have passed through the town. Qian's actions made them stop and stay in town. He knew exactly where Uncle Song would have been staying, yet provided no security to ensure that his guests were safe. Then after they were butchered in their sleep and had everything stolen, he claimed he couldn't find anyone making off with all that loot? It doesn't add up. The more likely scenario is that he got Uncle Song to stop so he would be an easier target. He set Uncle Song up."

Jia stared at Dun in surprise. He was amazed that he was able to figure it out so quickly. Dun always struck him as the type of person that acted before they thought and had no care or respect for thinking a situation through. He was pleasantly surprised to see that he was wrong. Cao noticed the look of surprise on his face and smirked, knowing exactly what Jia was thinking. It was the same thing a lot of people thought of when they were given a brief glimpse of Dun's intelligence. Dun seemed to go out of his way to only show one side of himself to others. Perhaps it was so they would underestimate him. When people finally got to see that he wasn't so one dimensional, the look was always the same and it was the exact same look Jia was sporting now.

"It would be wise not to underestimate my cousin, he is more clever than you think. He will surprise you," Cao said to Jia who nodded in agreement.

"I see that," he murmured, the surprise still evident in his voice. 

"Enough of that," Dun growled, feeling annoyed that they were talking about him as if he wasn't there and a bit embarrassed that Cao was speaking so highly of him. "What do you plan to do, Mèngdé?" He asked for a second time.

"Tao Qian will definitely pay for his transgressions. My father and brother will be avenged. However, I do not think he planned this on his own. He is a spineless man that prefers to avoid trouble," Cao replied.

"So you think someone put him up to it?" Yuan asked. Cao nodded.

"I know that he is allies with Yuan Shao and I know that Yuan Shao's influence is far reaching. He could have easily coerced Qian into murdering my father and brother to strike a blow at me."

"So the plan is to get Qian to admit that he was acting on Shao's behalf. If he does so, we have a reason to go to war with Yuan Shao. Due to the nature of the situation, it would be hard for Shao to get allies to assist him in said war making the battle that much easier for us," Jia said.

"And what happens if Qian suddenly grows a pair of balls and refuses to admit that Shao put him up to it?" Dun asked.

"Then we assault his lands until he is forced to call Yuan Shao for back up. We take out a good portion of Yuan Shao's forces which will leave him weaker overall when we turn our focus on him," Cao replied.

Jia added, "We will also be able to spin Yuan Shao coming to assist Qian as proof that he orchestrated the event. It will be a bit harder to prove but it will be doable." 

"And what if Shao never comes to help?" Yuan asked.

"Then Qian will have to pay the toll for his deceit in blood alone. His lands will become ours and then we turn our attention to Yuan Shao. It will be a harder battle but one that we will win," Cao replied.

"Well. It looks like we have a fight on our hands then. Don't think you are leaving me behind this time, Mèngdé," Yuan said with a grin.

"I wouldn't dream of it. I need you now more than ever," Cao said. He shifted his gaze to Dun. "Would it be safe to assume that you will be by my side in this as well?" Dun shook his head and let out a small laugh before turning around and heading towards the exit.

"Like you even need to ask," he said over his shoulder. "I'm going to get packed. Let me know when you are ready to move."  
=#=

Lu Bu surveyed the battlefield, the crumpled body of Zhang Yan lay at his feet. He barely broke a sweat during this last engagement. They had been working under Yuan Shao for months now. Being under the fool's thumb made him furious but they had nowhere else to go. Every time the buffoon spoke, he wanted to run his halberd through his gut. 

Yuan Shao of course was excited to use Lu Bu whenever he could, even in battles that were ridiculously easy and did not require a warrior of his stature. Lu Bu knew that it was Shao's way of flexing, showing that he had the mighty Lu Bu under his thumb. The current battle he sent them on was in Changshan. Yuan Shao sicced him on the Heishan bandits that were encroaching on his territory. They were led by the now dearly departed fool once known as Zhang Yan. The battle didn't last more than an hour and Lu Bu was fucking bored. 

Things between the two men were getting tense and Bu knew that his time with Yuan was coming to an end soon. He noted when he fought alongside Yuan Shao's men, they whispered behind his back when they thought he wasn't looking. They gave him and his people a wide berth and the looks in their eyes clearly told them that they did not trust them. Lu Bu ordered his men to pillage the civilians home in the area so they would have supplies when they would be forced to leave. Unfortunately, Bu had no idea where they would go next.

The issue of his daughter also still plagued him. He worried about what Guo Si and Li Jue might be doing to her while she was trapped in Chang'an. He regretted leaving her. He bemoaned the decision to not search for her on his own. There was nothing that could be done about it for now. He did not have any forces or supplies to launch an assault on Chang'an. They didn't even have a stable home for themselves. Before he could mount a rescue for Lingqi, they had to get a base of operations. The rest would follow. 

Lu Bu heard someone approaching him. The person was making enough noise to ensure that he wasn't startled. He looked over his shoulder to see that it was Zhang Liao. Bu was actually surprised he stayed with him this long. He truly did not have any reason to. The answers he promised him have not forthcoming thus far and Bu wouldn't have blamed him for leaving. Yet he stayed and Bu was grateful that he had at least one competent warrior that stood by his side. 

"Yuan Shao is looking for you. He wants to congratulate you personally in front of the troops for a battle well fought," Liao said.

Bu scoffed. "A battle well fought. This battle bores me, no matter how many times I might fight it."

Liao knew the feeling. This battle felt meaningless to him and he knew that Shao was using them to show off. "In that case, perhaps it's time that we leave. It is clear that we aren't wanted here and it is only a matter of time before Shao decides we are more trouble than we are worth."

"And go where?" Bu asked, his voice was harder than he intended but Liao had brought up a topic that he had thought about endlessly and had no answer to. To hear it brought to him again just served to piss him off.

"We received a message. It was from someone named Chen Gong. It says he has a once in a lifetime opportunity for you. A chance to take control of your destiny and....well actually the message is ridiculously long. He's very...wordy. Point is, it sounds like he understands your plight and wants to serve you. He is offering you an opportunity that is supposedly fortuitous to you and he wants to meet with us. He's waiting for us near Puyang in Yan Province. If we are going to go though, it apparently has to be now because there is a small window of opportunity for this offer. "

Lu Bu considered this. It was true that they were in a shit situation with Yuan Shao that was volatile but they still at least currently had some place to stay. Would it be wise to just pack up everything and leave to an unknown possibility from some man they didn't even know? At this point, a very agitated Yuan Shao makes an appearance with his entourage in tow. He grew tired of waiting for Lu Bu to arrive and decided to find him. Shao took a moment to compose himself before speaking. He flipped his fringe which had fallen over his eye and walked over to Lu Bu and Zhang Liao with the grace and poise of a noble.

"Lu Bu, I sent for you but it seems that instruction was a bit too complex to be followed," Shao said as he sent an annoyed glance Liao's way. Liao didn't react to it, not caring enough to give the pompous noble a response. Shao's gaze lingered on Liao for a few moments but noticed the he wasn't paying him any mind. This annoyed him but Liao was an insignificant person and not worth his attention.

Shao returned his focus to Bu. "Lu Bu, I wanted to formally congratulate you on such a immaculate victory. Your might is without equal in this land. There has been some...concern amongst the men about having you with us, but if you keep performing like this, they will come to see you as one of their own."

Shao's voice grated Bu's nerves. Everything about this man annoyed him. That unnecessary speech just helped him make up his mind. Lu Bu lowered his halberd which he had hefted on his shoulder and walked past Yuan Shao. Liao followed behind him. He did not look back to Yuan Shao as he spoke.

"I'm through with you. I'll fight my own battles from now on." 

Shao's eyes went wide. He couldn't believe this. Lu Bu was leaving him?! How dare he! 

"H-how dare you! I gave you shelter when no other would and you turn your back on me? You get back here this instant!" Bu stopped walking, he turned around a leveled Shao with a glance that made his blood run cold. He balked and took a few steps back, making sure to put his entourage between himself and Lu Bu. Bu smirked and continued to walk away leaving a very flustered Shao behind.

"You rally the men," Bu said to Liao once he was out of view of Shao and his people. "I will go get Diaochan. Make it quick." 

Liao nodded and ran off to do what was requested of him.

Lu Bu found Diaochan back at the main camp in the tent Shao had given to him for this expedition. As soon as he entered, she was on him, placing gentle kisses on his face and running her hands along the breastplate of his armor. She had been incredibly affectionate to him as of late and it has made his disposition towards her and her father a bit better. What Bu did not know was that her heightened affection was at the behest of her adopted father. He figured that Bu would be distracted in his anger at them if she was more free with her affections and his gamble paid off. Diaochan did not mind the command he gave her however, as she truly did care for Lu Bu and mostly enjoyed being touched by him, even though at times he was a little rough.

"I missed you, my love. I am so glad you are back, though this battle seems to have been much faster than the last," Diaochan said as she moved to help him out of his armor as she has done so many countless times before. Bu grabbed her hand lightly to stop her administrations.

"We're leaving," he said before letting her hand drop. She gave him a quizzical look but did not question him any further, instead choosing to start packing up the tent. Diaochan still felt guilt over what she and her father had done to Lingqi and her mother. Even though Bu hadn't given her any reason to suspect he doubted her, she felt that he did. Because of this, she did not want to give him any reason to be angry with her. She followed any order he gave her with enthusiasm, hoping that he would never learn of what they did.

Bu stepped out of the tent and took a look around the camp. Shao's men apparently heard about how Bu snubbed him and they were giving him disgusted looks. Bu smirked, he knew that none of these cowards would step to him to avenge the bruised ego of their lord. They could only look. Still, it would be best to get out of here as soon as possible before they all decided to gang up on them. Bu would be damned if he had to fight his way out of another place again.  
=#= 

Li Dian spurred his horse faster. They were about to embark and he needed to get to Xiahou Dun as quickly as possible. He came upon Dun's home and hopped off his horse. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he broke off into a run. He banged furiously on the door to his home. A servant answered and Dian pushed his way past, not wanting to waste time explaining why he was there. The servant chased after him. Dian spun around and grabbed the servant by the shoulders, shaking him.

"Where is master Dun?!" He exclaimed. The servant yelped, startled by the sudden action and tried to pull away. He would not tell this madman where his master was. He needed to get away from him and warn them as soon as possible. Dian was confused by the servant's fear. He was so worked up, he failed to notice that his frantic behavior was startling to everyone but him. The servant steadily tried to pull away from Dian who held fast, now shaking the servant as he asked where Dun was. Dian felt someone poke his side and looked down to see Xiaolian. Momentarily distracted, he let the servant go who fled as fast as his feet could carry him away from the mad man that held him.

"Oh, it's you, Xiaolian. Do you know where Dun is?" She nodded and walked away from him. Dian took this as in invitation to follow her so he did.

Xiaolian led him to the inner courtyard where Dun was gathered with his parents, Yuan and his family as well as Zhuyue. They had informed their family that they were about to leave and they gathered together to say their goodbyes. Dian also saw the panicked servant there animatedly telling his master about a madman that had broken into the home. He rubbed the back of his head and gave the group a sheepish grin as they stared at him in confusion. Remembering his manners, Dian bowed to everyone quickly before hurrying to stand in front of Dun. He cast a quick glance to Zhuyue before asking Dun to speak with him privately. Dun noticed the glance and looked back and forth between the two of them. He didn't understand what that look was about but something within him didn't like it. He couldn't exactly place the emotion, but at the moment he felt like snapping Dian's neck. He shrugged the thought off and led Dian away from everyone else so they could speak.

"Mind telling me why you came barging into my home like an idiot?" Dun asked.

"Yes, sorry but it was important. I had to get to you before we set off," Dian replied.

"Are you seriously going to make me pry the answers out of you? I am already in a bad mood so do me a favor and just spit everything out without me having to prompt you."

"Yes. Of course, yes," Dian replied quickly. "Um okay, this is going to sound stupid but I think you should leave Zhuyue here. I have a feeling that she needs to be here. I can't explain it but I just know that she really shouldn't come with us. If she does, something bad will happen."

"Something bad would happen to her?" 

"Yes? No? I'm not sure exactly," Dian replied. Dun leveled him with a disbelieving gaze. Dian held up his hands defensively. "I know, it sounds stupid but believe me, she really needs to stay here. Please. I know you have no reason to trust me but um...trust me?" 

Dun stared at him for a long time in silence. Dian shifted nervously under Dun's scrutinizing glare. Finally Dun walked away from him and went back to the courtyard with his family. Dian frowned, feeling as if he did not sufficiently plead his case. Defeated, he followed behind Dun.

"Zhuyue...," Dun called. Zhuyue looked up to Dun at the sound of her name. "You're staying here." 

"What?" Was reply from Zhuyue. The disbelief was evident in her tone. 

"You heard me."

"Yes I heard you," She hissed. "I just don't understand you. I worked my ass off. I got better! You know that! You even told me that I had."

"Yes...you have," Dun agreed.

"Then why are you leaving me? I should be fighting at your side!"

"Because, I said so," was Dun's simple reply. Zhuyue stared Dun down, her anger boiling within her. This moment was a testament to how far she had come. The old her would have already reached for one of her hidden daggers and attempted to gut him. Instead, she considered that his family was all around her and it wouldn't make the best impression to his parents if she attempted to disembowel him in front of them. So instead she took a few deep breaths and calmed herself down. Her eyes shifted to Dian who was standing behind Dun looking incredibly guilty.

"You did this!" Zhuyue hissed at Dian. Her previous attempts at reposing abandoned as her anger flared up again.

"I did this. Now quit acting like a child. This just shows how much farther you have to go if you are getting this upset over not getting to fight. You are just proving that my decision is the right one," Dian said, answering before Dian even had a chance to open his mouth.

He could see that Zhuyue was seething. He was actually impressed that she hadn't attacked him yet. He understood her anger. She truly had come far and he knew that she was eager to put all that she had worked so hard for to use in battle. He was denying her the opportunity to test herself, to see just how much she had truly improved. He would have been pissed off too if the situation was reversed. Even so, he would prefer her to stay. As odd as they may be, Dian's predictions haven't been wrong yet. If he thought that Zhuyue should stay, he would rather be safe than not. Of course he could have told her that. It probably would have taken the sting out of being forced to stay. Unfortunately, being the emotionally stunted man that he was, he took the easy road and flexed his authority over her and antagonized her unnecessarily. He knew this would piss her off and he knew that she would make him pay for it later. 

Zhuyue gave a quick bow to Dun's mother and father and turned on her heels, walking quickly back into the home. He could see that her hands were balled into fist and they were shaking. It was easy to see that it took everything she had to not attempt to strike him. 

"Woah...you are not getting any for a long time brother," Yuan said with a grin. Dun shot him an angry glare before shifting his gaze to Dian.

"You better be right about this," he growled. Dian let out a nervous laugh and prayed to the heavens that he was.

=#=  
Cao's horse slowed to a trot before coming to a full stop. It would be night soon and it would be best if they made camp. They had been riding hard for the past few days but their perseverance paid off as they were almost upon Xu Province. Even though it was likely Tao Qian had gotten wind of their arrival, it was very unlikely that he had much time to prepare for it. 

His sons Cao Zhang and Cao Chong came to a stop beside him. Cao decided to bring them to give them experience in battle. After all, they were the two front runners for succeeding him. He noted that Cao Pi was unhappy about being left behind when he notified all of them about his decision, but he did not make any complaints about it. Dun and Yuan reached Cao and hopped off their horses. They barked orders to the men to get the camp ready so they could rest for the night. Cao slid off his horse and stood beside Dun and Yuan as they watched the men work.

"When we arrive at Xu Province, I will meet with Tao Qian to give him a chance to tell me the truth about what happened to my father and my brother."

Both men turned to look at him.

"And if he does?" Yuan asked.

"Then I will execute him and anyone else who was involved in it."

"Is it bad that I'm kinda hoping he doesn't? I haven't had a good fight in ages," Yuan said as he stretched the muscles in his legs which had grown tight during the long ride.

"You will most likely get your wish, Miàocái."

All men turned to see Jia walking towards him, flanked by Li Dian and Cao Ren.

"Report," Cao commanded.

"We delivered the message as you requested," Cao Ren said. "He agreed to the meeting."

"But he is terrified. It is easy to see that he plans on pleading his innocence," Jia added.

"Understood. Double the guard for tonight in case Tao Qian decides to make a preemptive strike," said Cao. The three men bow and go off to carry out his will.

Cao turned his attention back to his cousins.

"Zhuyue is not with us," said Cao. It was a statement rather than a question.

"No she is not." 

"And she is pissed about it," Yuan added. Dun gave him a swift hard punch to the shoulder. Yuan laughed while rubbing the bruised spot.

"Your wedding night won't be much fun if the bride is upset with you," Cao said in an amused tone. Dun, already pissed off with this entire situation decided to walk off instead of entertaining his two cousins as they poked fun at him. If he stayed any longer, he would not be held accountable for his actions.

Yuan called out to Dun as he walked away, "Don't use your right hand too much tonight, Brother Dun. You'll need it for the battle tomorrow."  
Dun responded with an obscene gesture over the shoulder as Yuan laughed loudly.  
=#= 

To say that Tao Qian was panicked would be an understatement. Cao had wanted to meet with him. He had no doubt in his mind that despite how much he proclaimed his innocence, Cao Cao would not believe him. That man wanted blood. Why else would he have come here? The note he sent should have been the end of it. Why did he insist on coming here? He began pacing as he fretted over what his next action should be. Damn it all. This was all going so badly. How had he figured out the truth so easily? He made sure the letter was written meretriciously. He even sought the council of his advisors and they all assured him that it sounded sincere. Qian gave a bitter laugh. It was sincere alright. Sincerely bullshit. Cao saw through the letter and suspected him of foul play. 

Perhaps he was over reacting. Perhaps Cao just wanted to meet him to thank him personally. Or maybe he wanted to search for his father's killers on his own and wished to seek permission to enter his lands. It was wishful thinking and he knew it... The army that Cao was traveling with showed that it wasn't as simple as that. As soon as Qian had heard of Cao's approach he had rallied his troops. Unfortunately, when he did learn of Cao's approach, he was already two days away from Xu Province and now, his army was camped on the outskirts of his lands! Qian had no idea how Cao was able to travel with such a large force undetected for so long. He ordered his men to get the traps they had ready in case Cao attacked. It would slow his forces down, but he knew it wouldn't stop them. He needed reinforcements. He hoped that the letter he sent out to Yuan Shao would reach him soon and that he would respond with reinforcements quickly. If he did not, Xu Province would surely fall into the hands of Cao Cao. The only solace he had was that he sent his family away earlier that night to spare them whatever fate was about to befall him.

=#=  
Cao and Qian met the day after around midday. Upon the instructions of his advisors, Qian had set the meeting to take place just within Xu Province. They advised him that it would be unwise to allow Cao to enter the heart of the Province at this time. He had his people set up a tent so they could conduct their meeting. Cao sat across from him with two young men which Qian had assumed were his children, three larger men that he was informed by his people were his cousins Xiahou Yuan, Xiahou Dun and Cao Ren respectively and one smaller man with handsome features, fancy dress and a whimsical smile on his lips that honestly did not look like a warrior by any means. By comparison, the force Qian chose to bring with him was much larger but that fact did not make him feel any safer. Acting as his bodyguard was Zhang Kai, the man he had lead the terrible massacre. Zhang Kai assured him several times that he would not let any harm befall him but his assurances did nothing to quell the unease in his heart.

Qian noted that the men had a chest in front of them. He found this curious. Did Cao bring him a gift? Perhaps he truly had been overreacting.

"To meet me out in the fields...it is a rather inhospitable way to treat a man who is grieving over the deaths of his family. Deaths that happened within your province and under your watch," Cao said.

Qian gave a nervous laugh. "Please, do not take any offense to this. My home is undergoing renovations at the moment. It is not fit to host someone as grand as you." 

Cao smiles. That was bullshit and they both knew it. The more likely answer was that his advisors had warned him against letting Cao come deeper into Xu Province than he had to. They were right in that assessment though in the long run it didn't matter. There would be nothing to stop Cao's vengeance. 

"I assume you know why I am here," Cao said.

"A-actually, no I do not. I thought the missive I sent had all the information you needed regarding that unpleasant situation," Qian replied.

"Yes...your missive," Cao said as he folded his hands and rested them on the table in front of him. "Here is the problem I had with your missive. While there were a lot of words in it expressing deep sorrow and regret about what happened, it didn't tell me what I needed to know. It did not tell me who slaughtered my father, brother and their entire household."

"Had I know who did such a heinous act I would ha--," Cao raised his hand silencing Qian.

"Do you know that my father and brother's entire household travelled with them?"

"Yes...I heard that." 

"Do you know that included their families as well? Women and children?"

Qian frowned and nodded his head slowly. He knew that as well.

"Over forty people get butchered in your lands and you sit across from me telling me that you have no idea who did it? Either you are lying or you are woefully inept at your job as governor," Cao concluded. 

Qian stood and slammed his hand against the table in anger. He was more than ready to put distance between himself and the man sitting across from him. "I am sorry for your loss but I will not sit here and be insulted. I will forgive your transgression just this one time because I know that you are grieving and are not in your right mind but I suggest you go back home before I consider your presence here a threat."

Cao gave off a loud laugh at this.

"Not in my right mind? I assure you that I am, but you are right. This game is getting old so I ask you, who put you up to this? Who gave you the order to have my family killed?"

"I told you that I had nothing to do with this. I do not know who slaughtered your family and you insult me by insisting that I do!"

"Very well," Cao replied. The expression on his face became a somber one as he stared Qian in the eye. "Tell me, have you ever known the loss of someone near and dear to you? To have someone you love ripped away from you in a cruel fashion that they were completely undeserving of?"

"I have known loss but I admit that I do not know it on the level that you have recently experience. For that I am sorry."

Cao nodded. "I have a present for you."

Cao gestured to the men standing behind him. Dun and Ren picked up the chest. Zhang Kai's hand flew to the handle of his sword as he warily watched them set the chest down in front of Qian. Once the chest was set, they went back to their positions behind Cao. Qian stared at the chest quizzically. He looked from it to Cao.

"What is it?"

"Open it and find out," Cao said with a smile.

Qian gestured for Zhang Kai to open the chest. He did so, flipping the lid back so its contents could be seen to Qian. Qian peered inside the box and let out an anguished moan. The lifeless eyes of his wife and two children were staring back up at him. He fell to his knees and cried out in disbelief, unwilling to accept what he had just seen. 

"Cao!" He cried out, shaking with anger. "You bastard! How could you! They were innocent! They had nothing to do with this!"

"And my nieces and nephews did? Were they not innocent as well? At least I have given you the common courtesy of having something to bury. That is far greater than what you afforded me!" Cao's words held truth to them but Qian broken heart put him in no mood to listen. 

"GET THEM! KILL HIM! BRING ME THAT BASTARD'S HEAD!" Qian cried out.

Zhang Kai sprang in front of Qian and swung his blade toward Cao, intent on lopping off his head. His blade was blocked by a massive black blade. He looked up to see the angered eyes Xiahou Dun. Dun pushed up with his sword, forcing Kai to stumble backward. 

"Get the governor out of here!" Kai screamed to the men behind him. He heard a cry in response and saw one of his men fall by his side, an arrow protruding from his throat. He heard a laugh and the whistle of another arrow as it flew past his ear and imbedding itself into a man standing just behind him. Another arrow flew through the air at him this time and he was barely able to block it. 

Cao stood calmly as the sounds of Qian's reinforcements from outside of the tent bore down on them.

"It is time to retreat," he said as he took his own sword in hand. Yuan notched two arrows and released them quickly. They found their targets in two men helping Qian escape. Cao raised his hand in front of Yuan who was notching another arrow.

"Remember, Qian isn't to die...yet."

Yuan shrugged and turned his bow to another target. "You're the boss."

Jia, Ren, Zhang and Chong secured their escape route while Dun, Cao and Yuan took out the rest of the people in the tent. In his cowardice, Zhang Kai managed to run away in the confusion.  
Cao stood over a cowering Qian who was surrounded by the fallen bodies of his allies. 

"You have one last chance. Tell me and your people will be spared, who put you up to this? Who told you to kill my father?" 

Qian considered himself to be man of honor. While that honor was sometimes for sale, he prided himself on his honor. When he accepted Yuan Shao's request, anonymity of the dealings between them was part of it. What kind of man would he be if he broke that vow? What was the worse that Cao could do to him at this point? Kill him? What did he care? He slaughtered his innocent wife and children. Dying now wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. Qian looked defiantly into Cao's eyes.

"I have nothing to say to you!" 

Cao held his gaze, his face unreadable.

"Very well. Everything that happens from this point on is on your hands," said Cao. He turned his back on Qian and headed out of the tent leaving Qian to wonder why he left him alive and what exactly did he mean by that cryptic statement.  
=#=

Lu Bu approached the meeting spot with Zhang Liao in tow. Awaiting them was a shifty looking man wearing the robes of a strategist with his own flamboyant flair. As soon as he spotted Lu Bu and Zhang Liao, he rushed toward them, obviously pleased that they accepted his offer. 

"Master Lu Bu! I would like to thank you for coming," he said, making dramatic gestures with his hands as he spoke. Lu Bu looked the man up and down and instantly felt as if he was wasting his time. Still, they had no other prospects on the horizon, especially since he had turned his back on Yuan Shao the way he did.

"What is this opportunity you speak of?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"A man straight to the point! I appreciate that. first allow me to formally introduce myself," he clasped his hands together and bowed before Lu Bu. "I am Cheng Gong. I am honored that you would utilize my strategies to further your cause."

Lu Bu found Chen Gong's hand gestures to be annoying. It was as if he was putting on a theatrical performance during a simple conversation. He resisted the urge to strangle the man out of pure annoyance.

"What are you talking about?" Bu asked.

"Did you not read my letter?" The look on Bu's face told Gong that he clearly did not. He frowned but quickly hid his displeasure.

"Well, allow me to explain myself then. I am currently a strategist under the employ of Cao Cao--"

"Hmph!" Bu stated, effectively cutting Gong off. "What use would I have for one of Cao Cao's underlings?" Gong recoiled dramatically as if he has been struck.

"I am no underling," he hissed. He paused, regaining his composure. "Even Cao Cao himself was incapable of assassinating Dong Zhou. As such, he does not have what it takes to seize power. However, you are a man with the ability to conquer the land."

Gong began to get more and more animated as he spoke, excited by the very prospect of working with the mighty Lu Bu. 

"Therefore," he continued. "I would like to use my wisdom to help you accomplish that goal."

Gong ended his speech with a deep bow. Liao shook his head at the man's antics. He was certainly a character. He looked towards Lu Bu to gauge his reaction. Bu stared at the man thoughtfully for a few moments.  
Bu said, "Hmph...words are meaningless to me. I am a man of action. Prove your worth."

"Prove it I shall!" Gong exclaimed as he stood from his bow and gestured off into the distance. "To prove my worth, I give you Puyang!"

"What are you talking about?" Liao asked.

"Cao Cao is not here. He went on some fool's crusade in Xu's Provience. He took most of his men with him. There is only a token force that still remains within those walls. Also, I happen to have a secret weapon!" As Gong spoke those words, another man came into view. Bu looked him up and down and scoffed. Yet another weakling.

"Allow me to introduce my ally. This is Ling, formally of the Xiahou clan."

Ling bowed to both Lu Bu and Zhang Liao "It is a great honor to be in the presence of one so mighty, Master Lu Bu. I look forward to serving you in whatever capacity I can. To prove my worth, I will tell you of a secret entrance into Puyang. We can infiltrate and seize control before they are even made aware of our presence. I only ask one thing in return."

Bu looked down to the man. He idly wondered what this little insect could have possibly done to be disowned from his family.

"What?" he asked, his tone blunt.

"Several members of Cao's family as well as the Xiahou family reside in these walls. I want you to wipe them out. Do what you will with the women, I could care less, but the men, every single one of them must die. I want their bloodline to end." 

Bu gave a hard laugh. "I was planning on doing that anyway. I don't need you to tell me." 

Ling bowed deeper, the sleeves of his robes obscured his face enough that neither of the men standing before him could see the manic smile on his lips. He could not wait for his vengeance to come. He wanted to personally be there to see his father's face as the mighty Lu Bu brought down hell upon them. 

"Now, let us set forth into the land of Puyang! This is but a stepping stone in our grand path. Together! Together, we shall scale the summit of power and influence!" Gong said impassionedly as he reached towards the heavens. Lu Bu ignored the man and stared off into the horizon. This was just the beginning. Today would be the day he started on his path of conquest. Everyone will know without a shadow of a doubt that Lu Bu is and always will be the mightiest warrior in the land.


	15. Chapter 15

Style Names:  
Cao Ren - Zǐxiào  
Xu Chu (Xu Zhu)- Zhòngkāng  
Guo Jia - Fèngxiào  
Cao Cao - Mèngdé  
Xiahou Yuan - Miàocái  
Xiahou Dun - Yuánràng  
Cao De (Cao Cao's brother) - Jugao  
Chen Gong - Gōngtái  
Xiahoushi - Xiahouji  
Chen Gong - Gōngtái  
Li Dian - Mànchéng  
Yue Jin - Wenqian  
Yu Jin - Wenze

A/N - I noticed that I never stated Xiaolian's age. Right now, she's seven. Xiahoushi is six. Also, just wanted to know, should I add musou attacks? I've avoided doing so but this is a Dynasty Warriors fic and musou attacks are in the game. Also, the style names. Would you rather that I leave them in or go with their real names like the game? If I do use their real names, I won't use their last and first name for every single reference. Just some of the time. Please let me know what you think.

Xiahou Dun headed to Cao Cao's tent. It wasn't unusual for Cao to want to speak with him just before a battle so he thought nothing odd about the sudden summons. Standing before it was Dian Wei and a newcomer to their army by the name of Xu Chu. Cao had recruited him during a skirmish against the remnants of the Yellow Turban Rebellion. Apparently, Xu Chu wanted to protect the crops from the fighting and decided the best way to do that was to take to the battlefield on his own. He may seem to be a bit dim at times, but his bravery could not be questioned. Cao was in fact so impressed by his bravery, he managed to convince Xu Chu to join his army and made him a bodyguard. 

When Dun found out about this decision, he had to question Cao's sanity. While Chu was a brave man and seemed strong, his intelligence left something to be desired. Cao assured Dun and others who voiced their concerns that Chu was the perfect man to guard him alongside of Wei. In another surprising move, Cao gave the remnants of the Yellow Turban Rebellion who were unable to fight land within Yan Province so they could plant crops. Chu and his people were overjoyed with this and they swore loyalty to Cao and his cause for life. It may have seemed like a move made by a man sympathetic to the needs of the rebels, but the move was a strategic one. Cao now had an army and the means to feed them. That simple move made his power rise exponentially.

"Yo, Yuánràng!" Wei greeted. Dun bowed his head in greeting towards Wei.

"Wei," he replied. He looked towards Chu who had an enormous smile on his face. Dun couldn't help but wonder what he was so happy about or rather, what he was always happy about. The man seemed to have an eternal smile on his face. Dun wasn't sure if he should be annoyed with the constant cheer or envious. He settled on annoyed. No one could be that happy all the time, especially in times like these.

" Zhòngkāng...," Dun said in greeting.

"Hi, Master Dun! Are you here to see Lord Cao?"

"That would be why I am at his tent yes," Dun replied. Wei grinned at the comment but Chu didn't seem to hear the sarcasm in it at all.

"Okay then! He's already in there with Master Jia," Chu replied as he stepped to the side to allow Dun entrance.

Dun walked past the two men and entered Cao Cao's tent to find him and Guo Jia bent over a war map. 

"I'm surprised either of you are up with the amount of drinking you did last night," Dun remarked.

Jia looked up and gave Dun a smile. "I'd say drinking agrees with me. I'm much more pleasant after indulging a bit," he replied. "I'm just not my usual charismatic self without enjoying a few drinks."

"Hmph, you consider yourself to be charismatic?" Dun asked.

"But of course. I have a legion of very satisfied women that agree with me as well. You should try drinking a bit more. Might help dislodge the stick you have shoved up your--"

"Enough," Cao interjected. Dun threw an obscene gesture Jia's way before focusing on Cao. "Yuánràng, I asked you here because a concern has come to mind and I need someone I can trust to handle it."

"What is it?" He asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I need you to go back to Yan Province," Cao replied. Dun's eyes widened in surprise before narrowing.

"You want me to leave when we are mere moments away from heading into battle to go to Yan Province?" Dun asked, the bewilderment was evident in his tone.

"Correct," Cao replied. 

There were a dozen things Dun wanted to say. Most of which were harsh and would be considered to be disrespectful to one's superior. If Dun followed anyone besides Cao, he probably would have said them. He respected his cousin and held him in high regard. For this reason, Dun tapered the annoyance he felt at being asked to leave a battle he's been itching to fight and refrained from spewing the litany of crude comments that were sitting on the tip of his tongue. 

"Why?" Dun asked in a gruff tone. 

"Chen Gong." 

"I told you to kill him."

Cao sighed. "You tell me to kill most people, cousin."

"His stupidity was what got Uncle Song and Cousin Jugao killed. His death was warranted."

"That...may be true. But I believed it to be an error in judgment, not a malicious plot. Killing him would have been a waste of talent. I thought it would be best to keep him around albeit with less power than before."

"What changed?"

"That would be me," Jia replied. "Lord Cao has chosen to make me his lead strategist...a decision Gōngtái has not taken very well. He considers himself to be superior to me and being made to be my subordinate did not sit well with him. The last conversation I had with him, he seemed...shiftier than usual and considerably disgruntled."

"I have heard murmurs of the same amongst some of the troops as well," Cao chimed in. "They claimed to hear him talking to himself, stating how he would get his revenge. I am not sure if that revenge is exclusively meant for Fèngxiào or for me since I was the one who demoted him."

"So what exactly do you want me to do?"

"I need someone I can trust to keep guard over Puyang. While there are other generals there, I do not trust them as I trust you. If Chen Gong is plotting something, there is a chance he could sway or trick the others. I need someone that I know would not betray me or be so easily duped. Our home is there, our families are there. If we lose Puyang...it would be devastating. The heavens have taken enough from me, Yuánràng. Please...see that I do not lose anything more."

How could Dun stay angry when Cao pleaded with him so earnestly? Cao was a master of words and he wielded them just as well as he wielded his sword. Dun felt his anger wane and he felt a little irritated that Cao always had the ability to do so, so easily. He knew just the way to appeal to him. He sincerely hoped this was something that Zhuyue never figured out because if she did, he would be wrapped around her finger. 

"What do I do about, Chen Gong?" Dun asked. 

"If he is plotting something, end him."

"And if I am too late? If I get there and he has already sowed discord? Then what?" Cao faltered. Dun could tell this was not a scenario he wanted to think about. 

"Then do what you can. Try to contain the situation as best you can...or at the very least...ensure that our family does not come to harm."

Dun nodded. He turned to leave but hesitated. "Just out of curiosity...if it turns out that he is not plotting something...how angry would you be if I killed him anyway? Just to be on the safe side?"

Cao pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a sigh. " Yuánràng..."

"Just asking, Mèngdé. But truly, is it such a bad idea? The alternative is to keep constantly looking over your shoulder wondering what if. Might want to consider it," Dun replied.

" Yuánràng...," Cao said. It was a warning but not a stern one. Dun got the message all the same. He shrugged his shoulders and left the tent, leaving Jia and Cao alone.

"He has a point," Jia mused. Cao leveled him with a stare and Jia raised his hands in surrender but the smile on his face showed that he didn't find Cao's glare threatening in the least. Cao kept his gaze on him for a few more moments letting him know that he was not amused before focusing back onto the map.

=#=

Xiahoushi casted an uncertain glance back to Xiulan who stood in the entrance to one of the doorways of the inner courtyard. Xiulan gave her an encouraging smile before ducking out of sight. Xiahoushi nodded slowly and clutched her stuffed rabbit closely to her chest. After gaining strength from her stuffed friend, she slowly approached Xiaolian who was practicing sword swings. Xiaolian's face was set in determination as beads of sweat trickled down, showing the results of her exertion. The very sight made Xiahoushi want to run. She gripped her stuffed rabbit tighter, trying to squeeze strength from it and silently wish she hadn't agreed to Xiulan's request.  
Xiulan had come to her earlier and asked if she would convince her sister to dance. The minute she heard the idea, she wanted to say no. Xiaolian had been very clear in her dislike of pretty much everything with the exception of fighting. Everyone except Xiulan seemed to understand the fact. Xiulan looked so broken that Xiahoushi couldn't outright turn her away, even if she knew the idea was pure folly.  
When Xiulan explained why she was so intent on getting Xiaolian to learn a skill such as dance instead of fighting, she instantly felt symphony for her. It seems that Xiaolian and Xiulan's mother was brutally murdered in front of them and it was because she tried to fight against the attackers. When they originally broke into their home, they promised that they would not hurt anyone if they stayed calm. Their mother was outraged at the intrusion and when she thought she had an opening, she attacked one of the bandits, wounding him. That caused a chain reaction, having the bandits slaughter everyone in their family. If only their mother would have remained calm, things wouldn't have turned out the way that it did. Xiulan didn't want to lose the only member she had left in her family. Xiahoushi may be young, but she could understand loss as she went through it when her parents had been killed by bandits. It was this that led her to say yes to Xiulan's request, though now she was greatly regretting that decision.

"H-hi, Xiaolian," Xiahoushi said in a tiny voice. If Xiaolian heard her, she didn't acknowledge it. She continued to train as if Xiahoushi was not there.

"Um, Xiaolian?" Xiahoushi said once more. Xiaolian stopped and turned toward her. It was clear that she was a bit annoyed at being interrupted.

"Oh, um hi..." Xiahoushi muttered as she resisted the urge to hide her face behind her stuffed bunny. Xiaolian did not reply. Xiahoushi did not let this deter her.

"A-are you having fun?" 

Xiaolian's eyebrows rose then scrunched together in confusion. She wiped the sweat from her brow with her sleeve then turned away from Xiahoushi and started her practice swings again.

Xiahoushi looked towards the spot where Xiulan was hiding helplessly. Xiulan poked her head out made a gesture encouraging her once again. When Xiahoushi didn't budge, Xiulan gave her a pensive look and folded her hands together. She mouthed the words please several times while holding her clasped hands out to her. Xiahouji sighed and focused back onto Xiaolian.

"Um--I only ask because I k-know I have fun with dancing so...," she paused and took a deep breath. "So I wanted to know if you were having fun doing what you were doing because you like what you are doing right? Maybe you would have fun dancing! You never know if you don't try!" She blurted out. 

Xiaolian paused her actions once more and turned to face Xiahoushi again. Xiahoushi squirmed, not quite sure how to handle the newfound attention. Her eyes darted towards the doorway where Xiulan was standing to find it empty. She was hiding. Xiaolian caught the shift in her gaze and allowed her eyes to follow to where it led. Not seeing anyone there, she let her eyes move back to Xiahoushi who was squeezing her hands around her stuffed rabbit's neck.

"I-um...d-do you want to learn? D-dancing I mean?" Xiahoushi asked. It came out as a whisper and was filled with uncertainty.

"Stop," Xiaolian replied.

Xiahoushi was a bit surprised that Xiaolian even spoke. It was rare to hear the girl say anything to anyone. The day she performed being the rare exception. 

"Stop wh--," Xiahoushi started, only to be cut off by Xiaolian.

"She made you come to me, right?" Xiahoushi shook her head furiously and tried to deny it. 

" Xiahouji, stop."

Xiahoushi froze at her words and looked as if she was ready to burst into tears or turn and run. Probably both simultaneously. 

Xiaolian felt a tinge of pity for her. She knew that her sister sent her here in another attempt to get her to do what she wanted. She has been doing little things like this since Xiaolian announced her desire to become a warrior. This wasn't the first time she enlisted assistance in trying to force Xiaolian into a life servitude and anonymity. Her efforts were mostly thwarted due to Dun presence. Xiaolian was grateful for that. Now that he was away at war however, Xiulan has resumed her pressure. Xiaolian guessed it was better than the cold shoulder her sister had been giving her while Dun was home. Xiulan barely said two words to her sister while he was around for fear that he would intervene. Instead, she told people some outlandish sob story and they would scold Xiaolian for putting her sister through so much heartache. Zhuyue tried to get Xiulan to lay off of Xiaolian, but her fondness for her sister prevented her from being truly strict with her. There was also the fact that Lady Ai kept her sufficiently distracted with details of her impending marriage to Dun. 

The tears won out and Xiahoushi began to bawl in front of Xiaolian. She hated the fact that she looked like such a child in front of her but she didn't care. She couldn't keep her feelings pent up any longer. How could the two of them be so different despite being so close in age? Xiaolian always struck her as cold and distant and unafraid while she was shy and meek. It made her angry, frustrated and sad. How could Xiaolian not care about her only sister's feelings? Hadn't they lost enough family? Shouldn't they stick together? Why was she so mean?

"No!" Xiahoushi shouted, surprising herself and Xiaolian. "You stop! You stop being so mean to your sister! She loves you and you--you don't even care!"

Xiaolian sighed. She didn't want to deal with this. She sincerely wished that Dun or Zhuyue were here. No, she can't keep depending on them for everything. She had to stand up for herself.  
"She's lying," Xiaolian stated. This did not placate Xiahoushi. She had a crushing grip on her rabbit and tears streaming down her cheeks but a determined look in her eye.

"No! You don't care about her! She just wants to keep you safe! She doesn't want you to die like your mother and father and--and--," her argument dissolved into sobs. Xiulan stepped out from her hiding spot and embraced Xiahoushi. She patted her head soothingly and whispered thank you.

"Why must you do this, Xiaolian? Even Xiahouji could see that what you are doing is wrong. I only want to keep you safe and you spit in my face. Why? Please, I beg of you. Stop this!"  
Xiaolian looked between the two and felt her anger swell within her. This has gone too far.

"You're lying!" Xiulan pulled away from Xiahoushi and slapped her sister hard across the face. Xiaolian was stunned by the strike and felt her small hand tighten its grip around her training sword. Her sister moved to slap her again and she raised her wooden blade threateningly. She froze and remembered who it was she was facing. She couldn't hit her sister even though a tiny voice within her told her to. Told her that she would deserve it. 

"You would raise your sword against me?! Your flesh and blood? That is it! I knew this was not good for you," Xiulan said as she snatched Xiaolian's wooden sword out of her hand. By this time, Xiahoushi had ran away to find someone to help. It was clear that this situation was escalating out of control. 

"We shouldn't have come here. Lady Zhuyue is not the woman she once was. She has been changed by that man. She is a bad influence on you as is he. We are leaving here," Xiulan said as she tossed Xiaolian's sword to the ground away from both of them. She pulled her sister towards the door but Xiaolian pulled back.

"No!" Xiaolian protested. Xiulan spun around and slapped her sister once more. Xiaolian took the hit, even though every fiber within her told her to defend herself, she just could not bring herself to raise her hand to her sister. It was what she deserved after all for keeping that terrible secret hidden for so long. Her silence let it get this far. She deserved every hit she got.

She tried to pull away from her but Xiulan held strong. Xiulan continued to strike her. All of the anger she felt from the past few months cumulated to this moment. Xiaolian didn't bother trying to shield herself from her sister's assault, too stunned that this was even happening. Reflectively, her eyes closed, blocking out the barrage of hits from Xiulan as she scratched and slapped at her. She could hear Xiulan screaming at her, but chose to block it out, choosing instead to focus on the jumble of thoughts in her mind. Was this the real Xiulan? The one that hid away for so long. Does she know that she knows? Is this the person she wanted to get strong to protect? She was the last person alive in her family but did that really matter? Did someone like her deserve to be protected? Her face stung as tears streamed down her cheeks into the freshly made wounds. The tears weren't from the pain, at least not the physical. Since she began training with Zhuyue and Dun, her pain tolerance had increased so though the hits did hurt as much as they could have. She could endure. That was something to be grateful for because it didn't seem as if Xiulan had any plans on stopping. 

The hits suddenly stopped and Xiaolian felt relieved. She eased her eyes open only to discover that one of them had blurry vision. She decided to keep that eye closed for now and tried to look around with her good eye. She thought Xiulan had worn herself out by hitting her, but that wasn't the case. A furious Zhuyue was holding onto her wrist.

"When Xiahouji came to me, I thought she had gone mad. I couldn't believe that you would attack her like this. Look at what you did," Zhuyue hissed. When Xiulan closed her eyes in shame, Zhuyue twisted her arm behind her back and grabbed her face with her free hand. Xiulan cried out in pain and Zhuyue pulled her face down towards Xiaolian's. 

"I SAID LOOK!" Zhuyue shouted. Xiulan's eyes opened slowly and she took in the disheveled sight of her sister, still on the ground, looking back up at her with one half lidded eye while the other was squeezed shut. Xiulan gasped as she took in every bloody red whelp and splotch that highlighted where bruises would soon adorn her face.

"Heavens forgive me! Xiaolian...I am so sorry!" Xiulan reached out to her sister but was pulled away roughly and thrown to the ground opposite of Xiaolian. Zhuyue's unsheated her blade and pressed it dangerously close to her neck. Her eyes wild and her teeth were clenched together.

"The only thing that stays my hand from killing you is our past together, but you will tread very lightly from now on, Xiulan," She said in a voice that showed she was just barely controlling her anger.

"I-I understand, Zhuyue," she replied through choked sobs.

"No, you no longer get the honor of calling me by my name. I no longer see you as a sister. You will no longer enjoy the privileges you once did. Be grateful that I do not cast you out completely," Zhuyue replied. Xiulan never heard such anger in Zhuyue's voice, even more, she never heard such anger directed at her. The true weight of her actions began to weigh down on her. She lowered her head in shame and nodded solemnly. 

"And you are to have no further interaction with, Xiaolian."

At this, Xiulan's head snapped up.

"She is the only family I have left! Who will care for her if not me?"

With her free hand, Zhuyue punched Xiulan square in the jaw. Her anger flared at words. You do not beat someone you care about so mercilessly. Not when they don't have the power to fight back. That was the philosophy her father subscribed to and she hated him for it. He never knew how to use his words to speak, it was always a fist. Seeing Xiaolian on the ground brought back unpleasant memories. 

"You claim to care now after what you did to her?" Zhuyue asked through gritted teeth. Xiulan grasped her bruised jaw and let out a wail of pain. It took several minutes for her sobbing to subside enough to be able to give Zhuyue an answer.

"I...I know what I did was wrong but you don't understand. She...she forced me...," Her eyes widened as Zhuyue reared back to hit her once more. 

"No! NO please! I'm sorry. I-I...," she paused and sucked in a deep breath. "P-please don't take her away from me...We...we will leave here and you will not have to worry about us."

"Leave? You think I would allow you to leave with her after everything you have done?" Zhuyue asked.

"She is my sister! You have no true claim over her. Please, we will leave you. Just let us leave," Xiulan pleaded.

Zhuyue remained quiet for a few moments. She removed her blade from Xiulan's throat and backed away from her. Her eyes drifted to Xiaolian who pushed herself up into a sitting position. She stared back at Zhuyue with her good eye, unsure how to feel about everything up to this point. She was angry at her sister but there was a small part of her that felt an obligation to her. They were blood relatives after all. She had no others. At the same time, she wanted nothing to do with her. She felt conflicted and the swirl of emotions made her head hurt.

Zhuyue felt a hand gently touch her arm. She looked to see Lady Ai standing beside her. She vaguely remembered Lady Ai and the others following her after Xiahoushi burst into the room to seek help for Xiaolian but she had forgotten about them after she stumbled across the deplorable scene.

"You cannot truly let Xiaolian go with her...," Ai whispered. Zhuyue regarded Ai in silence for a few moments before shifting her gaze to Xiaolian again.

"Xiaolian...As Dun and I will be married soon, if you wish it, I will ask him to adopt you on my behalf. You need only say the word. If you truly wish to remain with your sister...I...will respect your decision."

Xiaolian looked between Zhuyue and Xiulan. Why did she have to leave this decision to her? She didn't want to make it. She closed her eye and tried to sort through her feelings. Her feelings towards Xiulan had been a complicated one. One some level she cared about her, but on another there has always been a disconnect between them. Even when their family was alive, they weren't particularly close. If Xiaolian was honest with herself, she was closer to her older brother, Xi. Just the thought of him made a pang of grief spear through her chest. She missed him so much. 

Her mother always told her that family was important. It was a lesson that Xiaolian took to heart. Always look out for your family. Despite what happened in the past, Xiaolian did not turn her back on her only sister. She tried to love Xiulan but she never seemed to understand her and always seemed to want to force her into a lifestyle she didn't want. She lost count with the amount of times she wished that Zhuyue was her sister instead. Now she had the chance to truly become family with Zhuyue and she was hesitating. Why? In a way, she felt that by abandoning her sister, she was betraying her family. She was letting them down by leaving her. She swore to herself and them that she would protect her remaining family with her very life. She wouldn't lose anyone else. How could she keep that promise if she left Xiulan? Wasn't the reason she was becoming stronger to protect her family?

Xiaolian looked to Zhuyue again. Family...Zhuyue had become her family over the course of time she had come to know her. She felt closer to her than she did to Xiulan. She always felt a bit guilty about it but she couldn't help it. Then there was Dun. Since the moment she saw him, she was instantly reminded of her beloved brother Xi. When he saved her from being trampled by that horse, she swore her brother had come to her from the heavens itself to save her. Though it may have been the similarities to Xi that first drew Xiaolian to Dun, she was now genuinely attached to him. Zhuyue and Dun were more like family to her than Xiulan at this point. Was blood really that important?

Xiaolian opened both eyes. Her right eye was still blurry. She touched it gingerly and noted that it was beginning to swell. She closed it once more, deciding to give it rest and pushed herself to her feet. From her spot on the ground, Xiulan followed her every move, her eyes pleading with her. Xiaolian made eye contact with her sister as she walked towards her. Xiulan's face lit up and as soon as Xiaolian was in front of her, she enveloped her in a hug. Xiaolian returned it, wrapping her arms around her neck and lowered her head to whisper something in her ear. Xiulan pulled back, her eyes wide in surprise before she began to weep freely. Xiaolian pulled away from her sister and stood before Zhuyue who was watching the entire scene in silence.

She felt odd standing before Zhuyue. Their entire relationship was about to change. She always thought of her as a sister and Zhuyue always told them the same but it was truly a honorary title at best. Now, Xiaolian stood before her, turning her back on her last blood relative to be adopted by the woman she always admired. Part of her didn't feel worthy but another part of her yearned for this more than anything she ever had in her young life. Zhuyue knelt down so that she was eye level with Xiaolian. She cupped her face gingerly, being mindful of her wounds.

"You wish to stay with me?" Xiaolian nodded slightly and Zhuyue gave her a reassuring smile. She pulled Xiaolian into a hug.

"What do we do about her?" Ai asked as she stared at the sobbing Xiulan. "She cannot stay here. When Yuánràng finds out about what happened...," Ai trailed off. She knew her son's temper. She was tempted to strike Xiulan herself if she was honest. It was hard to believe that she would do something so terrible. 

"She can serve in our household," Bianshi replied. She turned her head from Ai and focused on Xiulan. "I suggest you take the offer. Your alternative is not a pleasant one. You are unmarried and have no one to protect you. You will not last long on your own, especially since you have no skill to defend yourself."

Xiulan nodded as she tried to control her sobs. She knew that Bianshi spoke the truth. She had nowhere to truly go. Even if Xiaolian picked her, she had no real idea of where to go. She just wanted to get her away from here as soon as possible. She regretted coming here and couldn't help but question why the heavens treated her with such disdain.

"But know that if you do anything that I find deplorable, I will not hesitate to have you permanently removed...," Bianshi continued. 

Xiulan nodded again. Bianshi shook her head.

"Say that you understand. I want no confusion on the matter."

"I-I understand, My Lady." Xiulan replied with a wavering voice. Bianshi nodded.

"Then wipe your face and get your things. I imagine they do not want you here any longer. Be quick about it," Said Bianshi.

Xiulan nodded and slowly stood to her feet. Her eyes drifted towards Zhuyue and Xiaolian before hurrying off to do as she was commanded.

Zhuyue pulled away from Xiaolian and studied her face. She frowned seeing the whelps and bruises that now adorned her face along with the drizzle of dried blood splattered here and there. She took a few steadying breathes, not allowing the anger she felt to consume her. She offered Xiaolian a smile. 

"Come, let's get you cleaned up."

=#=

Lu Bu stood at the edge of their makeshift camp within the woods near Puyang and surveyed his surroundings. There was so much time left before the attack would began. He didn't understand why they had to wait for the cover of night. He didn't need such cheap tricks to secure a victory. With Cao's main force fighting against Tao Qian, there was truly no one worthy of standing up to him. Bu smirked. Even if Cao's main force was there, there was no one who could truly stand up to him.

The sound of approaching footsteps caught Bu's attention. He gripped his halberd which was resting against a nearby tree and turned to face the intruder. It was Diaochan. She took small measured steps towards him, a seductive smile playing on her lips. Bu eased his defensive stance and laid his halberd back against the tree. She placed a hand on the breastplate of his armor and looked up to him.

"Eager for the battle, My Lord?"

"Hmph...you know me well, Diaochan. This waiting is pointless. We should just go in and crush them."

"You are a mighty warrior, My Lord. Such a battle is below a skill such as yours. Your time shouldn't be wasted fighting against those below you. By following the plan and waiting for nightfall, it will be a quick and effortless victory. Your time won't be wasted. You can concentrate on other things...and you would have energy to celebrate our victory later on," she concluded with a sly smile.

Bu snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her against him. 

"Even if we were to go in now, I would still have energy enough to please you later on. Still, I get your point. We will wait. No point in me wasting more of my time than necessary."

"A wise decision, My Lord!"

Bu grit his teeth in annoyance as he turned to face the approaching, Chen Gong. 

"I knew I was right in joining forces with you! Already you are proving vastly superior to that fool, Cao Cao."

Diaochan wiggled herself out of Bu's arms and stood behind him, her head bowed. Bu folded his arms across his chest.

"You better have a good reason for bothering me," Bu said.

"But of course!" He motioned over his shoulder to Ling who stepped forward.

"We only wanted to inform you that I double checked the hidden entrance to Puyang. It is secure. We will be able to get in undetected under the cover of night. As far as I can see, no one is aware of our presence here and no one is aware of Gōngtái's shift in allegiance with the exception of those he has already paid off."

Bu nodded. "Good. This is only the first step. Once we take Puyang, we will finally have a base of our own. Then, once we build our forces up, we will attack Chang'an!"

Gong sputtered at the declaration and waved his hands around frantically.

"No no no! I am glad you are thinking big but we cannot attack Chang'an! We do not have the forces for that. Our plan of domination would be over before it truly began! Once we take Puyang, we need to take over other territories close to ours and build up allegiances. Once we have enough forces and enough allies, then we can march on Chang'an and stand a fighting chance."

"I cannot wait that long. I need to attack Chang'an as soon as possible! If you cannot make that happen then you are useless!"

Gong sighed, he had to deal with this in a tactful manner. 

"I understand you are eager to take the capital, and I fully intend to help you do that. I long to see you stand at the top of it all, victorious! But you must understand...there are steps."

"You are the strategist aren't you? Figure out a way!" Bu growled.

Gong sighed again and refrained from pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. 

"I understand that you are um...enthusiastic about going to Chang'an, but I sense there is more to it than simply claiming your rightful place at the top...may I ask why you wish to go so urgently?"

"I left someone important behind. I will not leave her longer than necessary. Who knows what those dogs are doing to her," Bu said as he clench his giant hand into a fist, fury steadily bubbling up within him. 

Gong blinked in surprise. He looked from Bu to Diaochan who seemed to be trying to actively hide her face from view now. Was it another women he left behind? There was something he was missing here.

"Of course...of course...may I ask who it is you are speaking about?"

"My daughter, Lingqi. We were unable to find her when we made our escape," Bu answered. Gong noticed an odd look on Diaochan's face. What was it? Embarrassment? Jealousy? Guilt? Something to consider later.

"I see. Well! I will continue to prove my worth to you by getting news of your daughter. I have contacts within Chang'an that should be able to find out something. We might be able to even smuggle her out," Gong said, flinging his arms wide and smiling brightly.

"Truly? You can do this, Gōngtái?"

"I can and I will!" He replied.

"Then do it," Bu commanded. Gong bowed. 

"I will send a messenger immediately. As soon as I hear word, I will let you know. Till them, please rest up and get ready for tonight's assault."

"Hmph...I'm always ready for a fight."

"Um, My Lord?" Bu turned to face Ling.

"I am holding up my end of the bargain...I just wanted to be sure that you will do yours?"

"Kill your family because you don't have the strength to do it on your own? Hmph...I said I would so I will. They will die as will anyone who stands in my way."

Ling bowed and thanked Bu who chose to ignore his groveling. 

"Diaochan..." She jumped at hearing her name, having been lost in her own thoughts.

"What's wrong with you?" Bu asked. Diaochan shook her head quickly and offered him a fake smile.

"N-nothing, My Lord," she replied.

"If you are worried about the battle, you don't have to join. I would prefer if you didn't," said Bu.

"No. I want to fight. I want to be by your side. I swear I won't be a burden. Just let me stay by your side...please."

Bu studied her for a few seconds before nodding and looking out towards Puyang once more.

=#=  
Dun saddled up his mount. He was still a bit irritated that he had to leave just before the battle but there was nothing that could be done about it. Zhuyue will probably enjoy the fact that he was made to go back home, after he forced her to stay there. Zhuyue...his mind lingered on her. It would be good to see her again. That was a plus for going back, though he suspected he would not get a warm welcome if the way they left each other was any indication. Still, the idea of seeing her left him with an oddly warm sensation. Even if he knew that she would be pissed with him, he still wanted to see the angry face she would make that he came to find rather endearing. A few months ago, he would have been alarmed about these thoughts and feelings that he came to have for another person. If he wasn't related to them, Dun's level of care was severely limited. With Zhuyue, it came so easy. It disturbed and confused him at first, but now he had come to accept with it. He hadn't relayed his feelings to her as of yet and he wasn't sure if he wanted to. That was uncharted territory for him and he wasn't eager to cross into it. Still, he would have to cross it eventually, especially since they were to be married after Cao finished his campaign in Xuzhou against Tao Qian.

Dun mounted his horse and grabbed the reigns. Before he could set out, he heard the voice of his adopted brother.

"Wait! Brother Dun!" Dun turned to see Yuan running towards him, a sack slung over his shoulder. He tilted his head to the side in confusion and waited till Yuan stopped beside his horse before speaking.

"What are you doing?"

Yuan held his hand up indicating that he wait while he regained his breath. After a minute or so, he spoke.

"I'm coming with you," Yuan said

"No, Mèngdé needs you here," Dun replied.

"Mèngdé has enough people here. You are alone. If something happened, you might need back up," Yuan argued. Dun couldn't help but concede his point. If Gong had truly planned a coup, there wouldn't be much Dun could do alone. It would be hard to fight and protect both his and Cao's family. Having some back up wouldn't hurt.

"Fine, let's go then."

Yuan nodded and quickly went to the task of saddling his horse.

"How did you find out about this anyway? Mèngdé asked you too?"

"Kinda. Fèngxiào asked me on Mèngdé 's behalf. He said Mèngdé asked you to go but he thinks it would be best if I went to watch your back. He said he didn't want to underestimate Gōngtái," Yuan replied. 

Dun grunted in response. As much shit as he liked to give Fèngxiào, he couldn't deny that he was an intelligent man. If he thought it was a good idea for Yuan to come, then he would accept the decision. Yuan mounted his horse and grabbed the reigns.

"You don't really think Gōngtái would betray Mèngdé do you?"

Dun shrugged. "I wouldn't underestimate anyone. Easy way to end up dead."

"If he did...then our family--"

"Will be fine," Dun interrupted. They aren't helpless. Remember that and we will be back soon. Yuan nodded.

"For his sake, I hope you are right. If they aren't brother, don't even think about trying to stop me," Yuan said in a solemn tone.

"I'll be too busy killing everything in sight to try and stop you, brother. Enough of this. Let's go."

Yuan nodded and the two of them hurried off, back to Puyang.

=#=

Cao Ren slammed his shield into an approaching enemy, a general by the name of Que Xuan. The shield crushed Xuan's nose causing blood to gush from it freely. He stumbled back, fully distracted by his new injury. Ren turned his attention to four oncoming enemies. He quickly lifted his shield towards the closest enemy and fired a hidden blade from his shield. The blade found its mark in the chest of his target. He fired again at the second, this time finding purchase in the side of the enemy's neck. By this time, the other two enemies were upon him. Ren pulled the blade from its sheath on the front of his shield and parried the oncoming sword swipe. He used his shield to knock his foe off balance before twisting out of the way of a spear from the final foe.

With a grunt, he slammed his shield into the spear wielding enemy, causing him to stumble forward. His companion had to dodge the spear, narrowly missing being skewered by it. That was all the opening Ren needed. With practiced ease, Ren placed his blade back into its sheath and charged forward. He slammed into the spear wielding soldier who had only just regained his footing, sending him flying before crashing into his comrade, knocking him to the floor. He slammed his shield into the throat of the fallen soldier. If the force of the blow wouldn't have crushed his windpipe, the blade jutting out from the shield certainly would have dealt the death blow. He rolled from atop the now dead soldier and made his way quickly to the enemy who was now getting to his feet. Ren positioned himself behind him and quickly snapped his neck. 

By this time, Xuan had made his way back into the battle. He attempted to attack Ren while his back was turned only to be met with Ren's shield crushing into his nose again. The man wailed in pain at the fresh assault of his already broken nose, as fresh blood gushed from it. Before he could react, he felt something hard impact with his chest. Numb, he reached down and felt a piece of metal protruding through the chest of his armor. Ren lowered his weapon, as the man crumpled to the floor in an unmoving heap. 

Ren looked around the battlefield. The sound of battle raged around him. His men were easily pushing back the enemy. They lacked the numbers and the training to stand up to their forces. This battle was easy...almost too easy. 

" Zǐxiào! Zǐxiào!" Ren turned his head towards the sound of his name. He watched as Xu Chu bound towards him, a massive mace slung over his shoulder. 

"Zǐxiào!" Xu Chu called again, letting the mace fall from his shoulder to the fall with a loud thump. Ren could have sworn the ground beneath his feet moved from the gesture. The ease at which he carried the weapon baffled Ren and the others of their army who hadn't been a part of the skirmish. He was skeptical that the man could even wield it effectively. Those concerns were put to rest at the beginning of this battle. Xu Chu swung the mace around as if it were the same weight of a normal weapon, using it to smack his foes away with ease. 

"You are amazing, Zǐxiào!" Chu remarked with a wide smile on his face as he rested one hand on his large stomach. "If you keep fighting that good, we can finish up the day early and get some food."

Ren shook his head. That man had a one track mind.

"I only do the best that I can for our lord." Ren replied. Chu nodded in agreement.

"But I don't really understand, Zǐxiào. Will defeating Tao Qian bring the end of this chaos any closer? That is what Master Cao wants to do right?"

"Yes. Lord Cao Cao wants to bring an end to the chaos and this battle will help that in a sense but that is not the only reason we fight it. We fight because Tao Qian mercilessly slew our Lord's father as well as his brother De and their entire household. And why did they do such a heinous act? For riches. Slaying Master Cao Song and his family is the height of villainy! To bring an end to this chaos and on behalf of our Lord Cao, I shall slay this demon!" Ren said as he clenched his hand into a fist.

"Me too! That wasn't nice, killing Lord Cao's poppa like that. They deserve to be punished."

Chu suddenly turned his head towards the sky, his nose scrunched up and an odd expression on his face. Ren had wondered if he had gotten injured and was in pain. Chu suddenly slapped a meaty hand onto Ren's shoulder. His face was a mixture of confusion and sadness. 

"You are Lord Cao's cousin, right?"

Ren nodded slowly, unsure of where he was going with this.

"So you lost someone too, right? You lost your uncle."

"Indeed. Though we were not related by blood, we were family by adoption."

"So we have to make sure we fight not just for Lord Cao, but for you too!" Chu said. "And for Master Xiahou Dun and Master Xiahou Yuan too! Especially since they aren't here."

"Don't you worry, Zhòngkāng. This battle will end in our favor," said Li Dian with a smile as he approached the two men, followed by Yue Jin.

"How could you possibly know that, Mànchéng? Jin asked. Dian gave a chuckle and shrugged.

"I just know it. I can't really explain how, I just do. I thought you would be used to this by now, Wenqian," Dian asked with another laugh.

"I thought so too, but I am still amazed every time you get it right," Jin replied.

"Wait, what do you mean they aren't here?" Ren asked, going back to Chu's earlier comment. He did notice that he hadn't seen Dun or Yuan on the battlefield as of yet, but he assumed it was because they were guarding Cao Cao instead of Wei and Chu.

"Lord Cao and Master Jia sent Master Dun back to Puyang. I don't really know why. He was suppose to go alone but Master Yuan said he wanted to go too so Lord Cao let him," Jin supplied.

Dian's face shifted into a frown.

"I have a bad feeling about Yan Province. It seems strange that Master Dun would be sent back there just before the battle."

"What do you think is going to happen?" Jin asked.

"I'm not sure...I just know it won't be good." Jin frowned at his friend's answer. So far, for better or for worse, Dian hasn't been wrong in his intuition. If he said something bad was going to happen, then something bad was probably going to happen. He could only hope that Master Dun and Master Yuan could handle it.

Ren frowned. That was a bit odd but he wouldn't question his lord's decision. Besides, he had a battle to focus on. One they should be getting back to. Before he could voice this to Chu, four enemies sailed through the air and landed a few meters past them. Ren stared at the lifeless bodies. One that happened to be face up had its head nearly cleaved in half. He heard a loud laugh behind him and turned to see Dian Wei resting his bloodied axe on his shoulder.

"Gonna have to do better than that, fools!" Wei barked .

"We don't stand a chance against these guys!" An enemy soldier cried out.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Another screamed. The troops began to fall back.

"Ha, They're retreating! After 'em!" Wei bellowed.

"Enough talking. We have a war to win. Let's get to it!" Ren said. The men gathered nodded and went on to pursue the enemy.

They followed the retreating army under strange metal contraptions that looked like the heads of dragons. They seemed to be nothing more than odd ornaments but something about it made the hairs on Dian's neck stand up. Dian slowed his approach and reached out to pull Jin back. Jin, confused tried to pull out of Dian's grasp. Before he could ask Dian what he was doing, Dian called out for the troops to stop.  
Ren, baffled by this stopped just before reaching the dragon heads, as did Wei and Chu. Cao Chong, who had joined the frontline of battle stopped just under the first dragon head. He turned back in confusion at this new order. 

"What's go--" He was stopped by a loud rumbling above him. Chong looked up to see the dragon head open. Fear gripped him as he frantically tried to turn his horse around. He managed to do so but was unable to get cleanly away. The dragon mouth opened and spat out a large boulder directly above him. His horse, sensing the danger reared back, throwing him off. His steed was unable to get away in time as the boulder dropped on top of it killing it instantly. While his body managed to avoid being completely crushed, his leg still managed to become trapped beneath it. He cried out in agony as he tried to push the boulder from atop him in vain. Ren ran to his side as did Wei and Chu. With their combined strength, they managed to lift the boulder just enough for Dian and Jin to pull him from it. They managed to get away just before another boulder fell on the spot they had been standing.

The army was in disarray. They had taken a few casualties but thanks to Dian's warning, it was less than it probably would have been without it. 

"PULL BACK!" Ren bellowed out. The men under his command responded immediately, pulling back from the battle. 

They pulled Chong safely away from the chaos exploding around them. Ren checked his leg to see that it was completely crush. They needed to bandage and get a splint on it immediately. Even so, after such a blow, Ren wasn't sure if he would ever be able to walk on it again.

"We have to get him back to the main camp." Ren said. 

"Someone carry him. The rest of us will secure a path," said Wei. Ren offered to be the one to carry him to safety. There was only a token resistance as the bulk of Tao Qian's forces chose to hide just beyond the boulder trap.   
They were almost to the main camp when they saw Jia rushing out towards them. The grave look on his face told Ren that whatever news he had, it wasn't good.

"They began attacking the main camp with catapults. We were able to get out safely but if our main camp is destroyed, this battle is over before it began. We need someone to take out the general leading those forces.   
Ren set Chong down who had passed out from the pain. 

"Please look after Lord Cao's son. I will carry out your task," 

"Dian, take him to his father," Jia commanded. He signaled for a soldier to show him where Cao was now set up. Dian picked up Chong and set off towards Cao's location.

" Wenqian, Mànchéng, take your forces back to the front line. Put up a token resistance. Make it seem as if we are trying to figure out how to get past the boulder trap. This should go without saying but don't actually get caught by the trap anymore. Stay a safe distance away and make sure to keep your men out of the range of archers as well. We just need them sufficiently distracted."

Both Yue Jin and Li Dian nodded at this. They rallied their forces and headed off to follow their orders.

"Zhòngkāng, go to Lord Cao. He should have both his bodyguards with him until this threat is over. Don't let any enemy forces through to him. Wenze is currently with him. Tell him to get his men to set up a parameter around Lord Cao to ensure no one gets through." Chu nodded and hurried off in the direction Wei went earlier.

"Zǐxiào, I will go with you to face the general of the catapults. I want to see them for myself. I might have an idea on how to turn this situation around."  
Ren nodded and both men set off. What seemed to originally be an easy battle now seemed to be anything but.

=#=

Zhuyue's blade whistled as she swiped it quickly through the air. She had been practicing for a while now and she still felt that familiar anger bubbling within her. How could Xiulan do such a thing? She knew that she disagreed with Xiaolian's decision, but to go as far as to beat her the way she did? Zhuyue would have never thought she was capable of such a thing. Especially after she knew what she went through with her own father and his frequent abuse before he fell ill. 

Zhuyue sighed and stopped. This wasn't making her feel better, it only made her think more and in turn, made her angrier. She heard movement to her left. She turned her head to see Xiaolian. Zhuyue forced a smile and beckoned her over. Xiaolian came closer, stopping just before her.

"Can't sleep?" Zhuyue asked. Xiaolian shook her head. Xiulan had moved out of their room and it was the first time sleeping in it alone. It felt odd and uncomfortable. It would take some getting used to.

"Me either," Zhuyue replied. She took a seat on the ground, crossing her legs and Xiaolian sat beside her. Zhuyue took had been clad in her new armor. She figured she might as well get use to it before she went into battle. It was comfortable and easy to move around in. She wondered what Dun would think of her in it. He hadn't had an opportunity to see her just yet. She scoffed mentally at the thought. Who cares what he thought? It is his own fault he didn't get to see it anyway.

Both she and Xiaolian sat in a comfortable silence. Zhuyue looked up to the sky, finding beauty in the stars that littered it.

"I'm sorry, Xiaolian," Zhuyue finally said. Xiaolian looked to her in confusion.

"You tried to tell me, but I didn't take you seriously enough. I didn't think it would get this far...I never should have let it get this far," Zhuyue continued.

Xiaolian looked from Zhuyue to the sky as well. She didn't blame Zhuyue for what happened. 

"Xiahouji said you told her that Xiulan was lying. What did you mean by that?"

"What happened to our family. She lied."

Zhuyue looked down to Xiaolian.

"So what really happened?"

"Xiulan knew them. The bandits. She loved one of them. She doesn't think I know, but I know. I always knew. When the bandits came the bandits told them they would take Xiulan if they didn't pay. Xi made me hide but I could still see. I could still see everything. Father told them they couldn't pay. He begged them not to take her. They didn't care. They killed father when he wouldn't pay. They cut him so much. He was already dead but they still cut him. Xiulan told them it wasn't supposed to be this way. Xi tried to fight them but Xi didn't know how to fight. None of us did. They killed him and cut him too. They cut him so many times." Xiaolian paused and wiped the tears that started to stream down her cheeks. 

"They did things to mother then...mother tried to attack Xiulan...they cut her too. The one Xiulan loved, he laughed while he did it. They were touching Xiulan the same way they touched mother before they killed her but then you came."

Zhuyue couldn't trust herself to speak. Her blood was boiling more than ever. The version Xiulan spun painted her as the innocent victim. Not once did she ever admit to inviting such disaster upon her family. For Xiaolian to carry such a secret with her. Zhuyue squeezed her eyes closed. How could she in good conscious let that woman continue to draw breath after hearing everything she had?  
"Do...do you think she lies because she feels bad?" Xiaolian asked.

Zhuyue wasn't sure how to answer this. Should she give her false hope? Let her think of her sister as a better person than the monster and liar that she is? Zhuyue felt disgusted that she once felt such a kinship with such a person.

"I...don't think so. I think she lies because the truth would get her in a lot of trouble...Why did you lie for her? All this time...Why didn't you tell me the truth?"

"Mother said to take care of your family. She was the only family I had left so I had to take care of her. But...you are my family too. You never did to me what she did. I don't want to take care of her anymore. I want to take care of you..."

Zhuyue nodded and pulled Xiaolian into a hug. She knew that the girl had witness horrors but she didn't fully understand the weight she carried on her shoulders until tonight. When Xiaolian was asleep, she would visit Xiulan and confront her with this information. She had to speak with her and see for herself if this was true. No...she knew that what Xiaolian spoke was true. Thinking back to the story that Xiulan told her, there were inconsistencies in it. She always dismissed it, assuming that it was hard to recall such a traumatic event. Now she saw it for what it was. A liar who was having difficulty keeping up a farce. 

"What did you whisper to Xiulan when you hugged her?" Zhuyue asked.

"I told her that I know the truth. That I always knew."

So that was why she looked so surprised. She didn't know that Xiaolian knew. Zhuyue blew out a breath. She didn't want to think about this anymore. Not now. She would deal with it when Xiaolian was asleep. For now, she had to do what she can to help this girl.

Zhuyue stood. She offered a hand and helped Xiaolian to her feet.

"Since we both can't sleep, we should be doing something useful. Get your practice blade and we'll train. You're up to it aren't you?"

Xiaolian nodded and went to grab her training sword. She stopped short when she heard the several footsteps in the distance. Zhuyue heard the sound as well and walked to her side, blades in hand. Something within her told her to get out of sight instead of standing and facing the unknown enemy. She went with her gut and ducked into the main house, pulling Xiaolian with her. She eased the door closed as quietly as she could and peeked out of the panels that allowed vision to the outside Emerging from behind a false wall in the inner courtyard was Ling, followed by none other than the mighty Lu Bu.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks to everyone who responded to the questions asked in the last chapter. Based on the feedback from here and FFN I am going to add Musou attacks to the story.
> 
> By the way, anyone see the trailer for the next Dynasty Warriors game? I'm excited for it :D
> 
> Thanks for reading and enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Cao Cao - Mèngdé  
> Xiahou Yuan - Miàocái  
> Xiahoushi - Xiahouji

The mere sight of Lu Bu caused Zhuyue's heart to beat wildly in her chest. The man exuded power. Not just power but murderous intent. Even from where she was standing, she could feel it rolling off of him in waves. Why the hell was he here? She knelt down out of sight and turned to Xiaolian.

"You have to go and wake the others. Quickly!" she whispered in a hurried tone. Xiaolian hesitated. She could sense the unease in Zhuyue. Whatever was outside was bad, very bad. She didn't want to leave her alone to face whatever it was, even though she knew there was very little she could do to help.

"Something is not right here. He shouldn't be here," Zhuyue hissed. Her mind was racing. Where did they come from? It looked like they came from the storage room, but that is always sealed isn't it? There has to be a secret passage there. Damn Dun for not telling her about it previously. Someone had to have opened it from this side. She didn't even realize the panel keeping it sealed had been taken off. She peeked through the opening once more to see that Lu Bu and Ling were joined by a beautiful, yet dainty woman that looked familiar to Zhuyue and Chen Gong. That traitorous bastard! So that was how they got in. He was the inside person. But it couldn't have been just him. She hadn't seen Chen Gong come near the home at all today so someone from within Dun's household had to have aided him. They need to root out the other traitor, but that didn't matter now. What mattered was slowing them down enough so the others could get away. 

It was at this moment, Zhuyue realized that Xiaolian hadn't budged. She looked down to the girl to see her small face twisted with worry. It was clear that she knew something bad was going on and she was afraid of leaving Zhuyue to face it alone. Zhuyue schooled her expression and gave Xiaolian a reassuring smile. She hoped it was convincing because she felt anything but confident at the moment. When she spoke, she made sure to keep the panic out of her voice this time. 

"There are men out there, none of ours. It is very important that you go and wake the others, Xiaolian. Most likely, these men mean to do us harm because they know the bulk of our army is away." 

Xiaolian opened her mouth to speak but Zhuyue cut her off. "I will be fine. I promise you. I'm just going to delay them so you will have enough time to wake everyone up. I will join you as soon as I am able. Listen, Xiaolian, this is very important. I think someone has betrayed the Xiahou family. They came through the storage room and that door has always been sealed."

Xiaolian nodded. Since they first arrived, that storage room has always been sealed. She always wondered what was in that room and asked Dun about it once. He told her that if she had time to wonder about that then she wasn't training hard enough. She never brought the topic up again. 

Zhuyue continued, "When you go, avoid everyone. Only speak to Lord Shan or Lady Ai. Tell them exactly what I have told you. Do you understand?" 

Xiaolian nodded her head quickly. Zhuyue smoothed back a few strands of hair that fell in front of Xiaolion's face. She felt horrible sending a child out alone into the unknown, but she needed to stay here and slow them down if she could. Right now, the only way they could get into the city was through the main house. The door Zhuyue and Xiaolian were currently hiding behind was the only entrance to the main house from the inner courtyard. She had to slow them down here if they had any chance of escaping. A noise from within the inner courtyard grabbed Zhuyue's attention. They were beginning to move. She had to act fast. She reached inside one of her hidden pockets and pulled out a hidden dagger. She slipped it into Xiaolian's hand and gave her a light shove in the opposite direction.

"Go!" She hissed as she turned her back to her in search of something to seal the door with. Xiaolian hesitated for a fraction of a second before sprinting to her feet and running as fast as her little legs could carry her. She had to believe that Zhuyue would be safe. She promised her after all. Zhuyue hasn't lied to her before and she hoped that she wouldn't start now.

=#=

Lu Bu emerged from the musty storage room into the inner courtyard of Xiahou Dun's home. He took in a deep breath of fresh air as he took in the surroundings of the area around him. The night was still. It amused Bu that it was in complete contrast to the havoc they were about to reap on the unknowing residents of Puyang. The only thing that could make this moment better was if Dun, Yuan and Cao were home at this very moment. He owed them for what they pulled during Cao's failed assassination of Dong Zhou and for ganging up on him at Hulao Gate. No matter, he would console himself with taking over this city and slaughtering their families. After that, he won't have to go looking for them for vengeance, they will willingly come to him. 

Diaochan emerged from the storage room and took her place next to Lu Bu. She was glad to be out of that cramp, dank tunnel they used to gain entry into Puyang. There were many places Diaochan would rather be, but she would not voice her complaints. She had to show her worth to Lu Bu. Truthfully, she has been terrified of letting him out of her sight. She had a probably irrational fear that he would discover what she and her father did back in Chang'an. The guilt has been gnawing at her constantly, like a festering wound. She wanted to confess to him the terrible thing they had done but, she was sure that if she did, she nor her father would survive the encounter. After all, they did leave his only child to an unknown fate with his enemies. They weren't even sure if she still drew breath. No, she would remain silent for as long as she could. Perhaps she could give him a child...a boy. It was a horrible thought. To replace his first child with a new one but Diaochan was desperate. She did not want to lose her life nor did she want to lose the man she had fallen in love with.

"Are you sure you want to come, Diaochan? You could wait back at the camp." Diaochan gave Lu Bu a warm smile. His concern for her always warmed her heart.

"No, My lord. My place is at your side, always." Lu Bu studied her for a few seconds before nodding in affirmation to her statement. The tender moment was ruined by the sound of Ling's voice.

"I did my part, Lord Lu Bu so you'll do yours right? You'll kill them? You'll kill them all right?"

Lu Bu scowled. He truly disliked this man. It was plain to see that he was a craven and it was exactly that type of man Bu did not respect.

"Ask me again and I will add you to their body count." Ling held his hands up in surrender.

"Now now, Master Lu Bu, there is no need to get so angry," said Chen Gong as he emerged from the storage room behind them. 

"He is not doubting that you are a man of your word, he is merely anxious to get revenge on the family that spurned him," Gong concluded. Lu Bu seemed to be pacified by this and nodded.

"It'll get done. Shut up about it," he replied.

"Yes, of course! Thank you, Lord Lu Bu!" Ling said quickly, stopping just short of dropping to his knees and groveling at Bu's feet. Bu gave a grunt of acknowledgement.

"Let's get this over with," he said, suddenly wanting to maim someone after having spoken to Ling. 

"Yes, lead us to the gate so we can lead the rest of our men in," Gong chimed in.

"But what about killing my--"

"Ah ah ah!" Gong interrupted Ling. He glided over to Ling's side and threw an arm over his shoulder, clapping down harder than necessary. "Master Lu Bu will get rid of that pesky family of yours, but we need to take over Puyang first. If we go straight for your family, someone may run away amidst the confusion and warn the others. Once we control Puyang, we can gather everyone you want killed together and do it publicly!"

Ling rubbed his chin as he considered this. Gong saw that he had him on the hook and decided this was the time to bring him in. 

"Why, if you wanted instead of Master Lu Bu killing them, you could be the one to deal the final blow. Just imagine it," Gong said as he gestured to the empty space before them as he painted the scene in his imagination.

"Your cruel father and mother, bound and gagged on their knees before you as they stare up at you helplessly. You hold their fate in their hands and with one swift movement from you, slash!" Gong made a sudden chopping motion with his hand, causing Ling who had been immersed in the fantasy to jump. "You end their pathetic lives with one stroke. Far better than Master Lu Bu merely slaughtering them in their sleep. This way, you get to see the whites of their eyes. They get to look you in yours and know that it was you! The one they formerly casted out that came back and bested them!"

"Yes...YES! That is much better. Yessss," Ling hissed in glee. "I like that plan much better."

"Excellent," Gong remarked as he inwardly chuckled to himself at how simple it was to manipulate Ling.

"But--" Ling interrupted, causing Gong's cheery smile to quickly shift into a scowl. If Ling saw it, he didn't seem to care about it as he continued with his statement.

"We should at least kill everyone in my Brother's household. Otherwise they could alert the others." 

"But of course. That was the plan, after all." Gong said, regaining his smile as he waved his hand dismissively, acting as if that was his idea all along.

Diaochan couldn't help but frown at the conversation. They spoke about killing innocent people so nonchalantly. What's worse, they were putting the dirty deed in her Lord Lu Bu's hands. Why must he further stain his hands with blood? 

"My Lord," she said in a soft whisper. Lu Bu looked from the two men at Diaochan. She placed a gentle hand on his forearm and leaned close.

"Must you be the one to kill them? Must you be the one to stain your hands?"

"My hands are already stained, Diaochan. Doing this won't make them any dirtier than they already are...though I detest killing those that can't fight back," He looked towards Ling and added. "Usually."

"If you don't like doing it then wh-," she began only to be cut off by Lu Bu.

"Because I am tried of being led by fools weaker than I am. It is beyond time that I take my destiny in my own hands," Bu replied as he looked down to his calloused hand that he now held out in front of him. How many lives had he taken with this hand, all on the whim of others. He will never kill for someone weaker than him again. All decisions will be made on his own from now on. He clenched his hand into a tight fist. It all starts here, on this very night. 

"I am the mightiest warrior of the land. If anyone should rule, it should be me. I will never bow down to any man again," he said as he looked at Diaochan. "I am going to do what I have to do to, Diaochan. If you don't have the stomach for it, go back now."

Diaochan frowned. Lu Bu's answer did not please her. She didn't like to think that he considered innocent people merely as obstacles to be trampled on along his path. She thought him a better man than that and found herself disappointed that he seems to have more of his adopted father's tendencies than she originally thought. Still, she believed that deep in her heart, she loved him and despite his faults, she would stay by his side. Perhaps she could help steer him towards a more compassionate side, change him into a better person.

"No, My Lord. I told you, my place is at your side. No matter what."

Bu cupped her cheek briefly. She leaned her soft cheek into his calloused hand and smiled. He pulled his hand back slowly and looked towards Gong and Ling who were now watching them. 

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh nothing. Nothing at all, Master Lu Bu. We are merely awaiting your order," Chen Gong said with a wry smile.

Lu Bu looked to the door opposite the storage room then to the one on the far side of the courtyard.

"Which one leads to the main house?," he asked, addressing Ling.

"The one over there," Ling replied, pointing to the door on the far side of the inner courtyard.

"So what's over there?" Bu asked, nodding his head towards the door opposite the storage room they currently stood in front of.

"The servant quarters," Ling replied.

Bu grunted his acknowledgement and began making his way to the servant’s quarters. The others followed him. They eased the doors open silently allowing the moonlight to spill inside, washing over the sleeping faces of Dun's servants.

Bu nodded towards the sleeping servants and a few guards that had accompanied them through the secret passage moved forward on his unspoken command. The first soldier covered the mouth of his victim whose eyes shot open. She looked at the man, and flailed in panic as he ran his blade across her throat. Her struggling ceased almost instantly, her hand clawing weakly at the soldier that held her down once more before falling to her side listlessly. The other soldiers followed suit, snuffing out their lives with ease. 

Diaochan felt sick at the display. She felt numb as she watched the first victim's eyes dim as her blood spilled from her. Her heart ached at the cruelty she was witnessing. These people didn't do anything to deserve this. She turned her head and stared out into the inner courtyard, no longer able to stomach the grotesque scene. Part of her hoped that Lu Bu would come comfort her but he did not. She glanced up at him and saw that his face was emotionless as he surveyed the work of those under his command. This was a different man than the one who took to caressing her during the night as they made love. The man that treated her as if she was the only thing that mattered in the world. This man was cold and cruel. 

The soldiers finished the work swiftly. Diaochan was glad that they covered their mouths so she couldn't hear their screams. She took a deep breath of the night air and resisted the urge to turn around and see the caranage that was left behind. Lu Bu led the way to the door leading to the main house. Ling sprinted in front of him. 

"Please, My Lord, allow me!" he said gleefully. Diaochan didn't like this man before but she truly detested him now. How could he be so excited about what was happening here? She understood that he had issues with his former family but those people, those people did nothing to him! 

Ling moved to pull the door open only to discover that it wouldn't budge.

=#=

As soon as Xiaolian left, Zhuyue's mind went into overdrive. She needed to think of a way to slow them down. They seemed to be speaking among themselves for the moment but she knew that wouldn't last very long.   
She spied exactly what she needed. The panel used to seal the door was propped up against the wall beside her. She went to pick it up and nearly fell backwards from the weight of it. It was a lot heavier than it looked. She bent her knees and with a grunt lifted and slid the panel over the door as quietly as she could.

Panel in place, she felt relieved that that would slow them down at least a little. Eventually, they would break it down but by the time they did so, she would be long gone with Dun, Yuan and Cao's families in tow. Zhuyue pushed a few pieces of furniture in front of the door for good measure and turned on her heels. She ran to the entrance of the main house. She felt terrible that she hadn't woken any of the servants but they were on the other side of the inner courtyard. She would have had to walk past Lu Bu and the others to get to them. 

She stepped out of house and walked briskly towards the stables. With practiced hands, she quickly saddled her horse. Before she could mount it, a voice called out to her.

"My Lady?"

Zhuyue spun around to see Zhang Miao. She remembered seeing him at some of Cao's war strategy meetings. They seemed to be close friends. He was wearing civilian robes and didn't look to be carrying any weapons on him. That put her at ease but only slightly. She was still wary of him, especially since she knew that someone had betrayed them.

"What are you doing out here so late at night, My Lady?" He asked. He glanced at the newly saddled horse then back at Zhuyue with a frown.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"You are...," she paused as she struggled to recall his name. "You are Zhang Miao, right?"

He smiled. "I am honored that you remembered me, especially since we only spoke once."

"Why are you here?" Zhuyue asked, ignoring the obvious attempts at flattery. 

"I promised Lord Cao that I would look after his family while he was away. I am merely patrolling to ensure that everything is well."

"This is not Lord Cao's home. Why are you here?" She asked again, her tone cold. 

"Lord Dun is family of Lord Cao. It is only natural that I would look after his family as well," he says, flashing Zhuyue a congenial smile.

His words should have put her at ease but something within her told her to not relax just yet. Miao's eyes drifted to the horse once more.

"I know it is not my place to ask but, where are you headed to, My Lady? It is late at night and while Puyang is relatively safe, a woman should not be out on the streets alone at night."

Zhuyue scoffed at this. "I am not your typical woman. I will be fine. I just wanted to visit my future family. I promised Lord Dun that I would watch over his parents and being so distracted, I neglected to check on them today. I just want to ensure they are well."

"Ah, such a thoughtful wife Lord Dun has picked out for himself! But it is curious that you go for a friendly visit while dressed in full armor in the dead of night...," Miao mused.

"I was training and I didn't have a ch--," Zhuyue stopped herself. She owed no explanation to this man. She was feeling increasingly uncomfortable with his presence. "It is none of your concern why I am in full armor or where I go at what time," she replied icily.

Of course...What you choose to wear is no business of mine. However, while I know you are capable of taking care of yourself, it would reflect poorly on me if I let you travel alone. Please, at least allow me to accompany you," Miao replied in a strained voice. His patience was wearing thin. 

This conversation was beginning to take much too long to Zhuyue's liking. She turned her back to him and prepared to mount her horse. "I appreciate the offer but truly, I do not require your company. It is a short ride and I will be fine," she replied tersely.

"It seems you have forgotten your place as a woman. You are speaking to your better with such a untamed tongue!" Miao replied. The former friendliness he exuded was all but forgotten. 

She felt a familiar anger bubble within her core. She wanted to put this bastard in his place. She understood the way of the world but she refused to abide by its rules. If you wanted respect from her, it had to be earned.   
She spun around with the intent of confront Miao but was met with a sucker punch instead. Completely unprepared for the hit, Zhuyue was stunned. She felt dizzy and staggered, falling against her horse. Her beast was the only thing keeping her on her feet at the moment. She shook her head, trying to shake the cobwebs that wove itself around her mind. Miao did not give her a chance to recover. He hit her again, then again, sending her to her knees.

To Miao's surprise, Zhuyue was still conscious. He briefly considered continuing his assault but decided against it. Who knew how long that would take? He silently cursed listening to Chen Gong's advice about not bringing a weapon. If he had done so, this could have been easily taken care of. Chen Gong was adamant that he looked as inconspicuous as possible. Well since it was Chen Gong's fault that he couldn't finish this quickly, he would let Chen Gong be the one to deal with her. Presumably, she would just die like the rest. He hooked his hand under her arm and wrenched her to her feet. Zhuyue stumbled forward, still dazed from his hits.

Zhuyue's head throbbed and she had the taste of something metallic in her mouth. She didn't know where he was taking her, but she wouldn't make it easy for him. She made herself deadweight, making him have to struggle to drag her to their next destination. She used the time to clear her mind. Her rage was flaring wildly within her gut, like a forest fire that could not be contained. She was angry at herself for letting her guard down enough to allow him to get that cheap shot off. She was going to kill this man. She was going to kill him slowly and enjoy every second of it. 

Her mind felt a bit clearer and she flicked her eyes up to see where they were headed. They were heading back inside of Dun's home. Her fuzzy thoughts tried to tell her something. Tried to warn her that something was very , very wrong. She tried to push through the haze that fogged her mind and figure out what her instincts were screaming at her. Her eyes widened. The traitor. He was the other traitor. He had to be. She knew that something was off about him being around here this time of night. She cursed herself silently again for letting her guard down around him. She should have known better. 

=#=

Xiaolian's bare feet padded loudly against the wooden floor as she ran through the main house towards the entrance. Her mind replayed everything that Zhuyue said. Someone betrayed them. She couldn't understand why. Dun was a hard man but he was never cruel to those that worked under him. He was a better master than Qin Hui, so why betray him? It didn't make sense to her. 

She reached the door and hesitated. It was hard for her to leave Zhuyue. She knew it was important for her to do so but she still couldn't shake the worry that scratched at the back of her mind. Zhuyue would be okay, she promised. She hasn't broken a promise yet so she wouldn't now. Resolved, Xiaolian slid the main door open and slipped out of it, not bothering to close it behind her. It was a bit frightening for her to be out so late at night on her own. She only saw past Dun's estate at night when the others were with her. 

This was no time to be afraid. Zhuyue needed her. She wouldn't let her down. Clutching the dagger Zhuyue gave her tightly, she took off in a sprint, running in the direction of Shan and Ai's home. It would be a long run but she was quick. No matter how far, she was determined to make it. 

She moved quickly through the barren road towards Shan and Ai's home, pausing only to get her bearings. She did her best to ignore the fear that coursed through her small body even though every shadow made her jump and every sound had her scurrying to find a hiding spot. 

Xiaolian could see Shan and Ai's home looming in the distance. She was so close now! She put all her strength into running at her top speed. The faster she got there, the better it would be. Her chest and legs burned from the exertion but it was well for it. Their home come came closer and closer within reach. It wouldn't be long now. She was almost there. 

A noise in the distance made her halt her steps almost immediately. No, don't be silly. There isn't anything thing there, she chided herself. But the noise came again. It sounded like footsteps, approaching her direction. She panicked and hid behind a nearby cart. She waited and listened while she tried to control her heavy breathing. The rhythmic pattern of footsteps came closer and closer. Finally, its owner came into view.   
It was a man, wearing casual robes. Xiaolian squinted in the darkness to get a better look at his face. He didn't look familiar. He looked as if he was heading towards Dun's home. Should she tell him what's going on? Perhaps he could help Zhuyue. She moved to exit her hiding spot but froze as she remembered Zhuyue's words: ' When you go, avoid everyone. Only speak to Lord Shan or Lady Ai.' Xiaolian slipped back behind her hiding spot and waited for the man to pass on. She wouldn't let Zhuyue down.

Once he passed and she was in the clear, she broke off into a run, heading straight for Shan and Ai's home. Chest heaving, she weakly pounded her small fist against the door as she sucked in breathes of air. There was no answer. Frustrated, Xiaolian pounded as hard as she could, silently pleading that someone would answer. She finally got her wish. She could hear the panels that blocked the door being moved. After a few moments an agitated servant slid the door open, lantern in his hand. He looked down to Xiaolian with furrowed brows and moved the lantern closer to her face to get a better look. Finally remembering who she was, he opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Xiaolian pushing past him.

"H-hey!" He cried out and ran after her. Xiaolian weaved her way through the familiar home straight to Ai and Shan's bedroom. She has actually never been inside of it but she knew of its location. She dropped to her knees in front of her door and banged on it. The servant's eyes went wide with horror.

"What are you doing!? Stop it at once!" He grabbed Xiaolian and yanked her back. She squirmed in his grip and cried out.

"Lord Shan! Lady Ai! Help!" This stunned the servant as he never actually heard Xiaolian speak before. He was under the impression that she was a mute. The momentary shock allowed her to wrench free from his grip. She banged on the door again with fervor. Shaking out of his stupor, the servant grabbed her once more and began to drag her out of the house. Before he could get far, the bedroom door opened. A sleepy eyed Shan stood in the doorway, a frown etched on his face as he quietly took in the scene before him.

"What are you doing? Let her go." Shan commanded. Though sleepy, his voice still held authority in it. The servant stared at Shan dumfounded. She opened his mouth to defend his actions but his rebuttal died on his lips after noticing the glare Shan had leveled him with. 

Xiaolian wiggled out of the now slack grip of the servant and moved to stand in front of Shan. Shan placed a hand on Xiaolian's head and stifled a yawn.

"Why are you here so late, Xiaolian? Where is Zhuyue?," he asked. By this time, Ai had emerged from the bedroom rubbing her eyes sleeply. Even Xiahouji was pulled from the comfort of sleep by the sudden clamor. She peeked from around the corner to watch the scene unfurl. 

Xiaolian looked to the servant and hesitated. Zhuye said to not speak to anyone but Ai and Shan. While it was true this man was a servant of their household, Xiaolian wasn't sure if he was to be trusted. Shan noticed the hesitation and followed the path of her eyes. With a wave of his hand, he dismissed the servant who made himself scarce quickly. Once he was out of sight, Xiaolian spoke quickly, wringing her hands feverously as she did so.  
"Zhuyue told me to come. I ran here. There are men, bad men. I don't understand it all. But she said to tell you."

Xiaolian struggled to remember everything that Zhuyue said. It was important so she had to remember. She felt frustrated at her frazzled memories. She was so scared that she forgot everything that was told to her. She took a deep breath and thought back. Was that everything? Was that enough? The mixture of confusion and shock on Shan and Ai's faces told her that it wasn't.

"W-what are you talking about, Xiaolian?" Shan asked. Xiaolian's brow furrowed. Did she say it wrong? How could she say it better? She hated speaking, it always made her feel uncomfortable to speak to anyone outside of her close knit circle of people she trusted. Sure, Shan and Ai were always kind to her and she did like them. However, they weren't inside of that bubble. Currently, only two people resided in that bubble and it was Zhuyue and Dun. She took a deep breath and tried again. 

"Zhuyue...she sent me to you. There were people in house but they didn't come from the normal way," she paused. "The storage room! Zhuyue said they came through there and they want to hurt us. She told me to wake everyone so I ran here. Zhuyue is alone and needs help!"

That had to be it. They had to understand now. Xiaolian hoped so. Shan's eyes became more alert as he registered what she was saying. They have been infiltrated? Damn it! Someone must have seen that the bulk of Cao's forces were gone and decided to take advantage of this opportunity. 

"Ai, Xiahouji, put something on quickly. We must leave. Xiahouji jumped at the sound of her name. She didn't know that Shan was aware of her presence.   
"Take only what you can carry, nothing unnecessary. Be quick, both of you!" Shan barked out. 

Ai nodded quickly and ducked back into their bedroom to prepare. Xiahouji quickly ducked back down the hall to her room to do what was told. Shan called for a servant. He paced the length of the room as he waited for one to arrive. No one outside of the Xiahou family knew of the secret passage so that meant that one of their own betrayed them. Could it be that Dun, Yuan or Cao had been captured? No, that does make any sense. Someone would have sent notification if that was the case. Even if they were, he knew they would choose death over betraying their family.

That left only one other option. It seems there was no depths of depravity Ling was unwilling to cross. Shan knew that Dun, Yuan and Cao would die before giving away any secrets but Ling had a grudge with his former family. He would have willingly given up such information to their enemies. Perhaps he should have killed him when he had the chance, still, he couldn't bring himself to kill his son. Even though he casted him from his family, Ling is from his blood, a spawn from his loins. Shan cursed himself for his weakness. It was his soft-heartedness that could have very well put them in this predicament.

The servant who had opened the door for Xiaolian was the one who answered Shan's summons. Reflectively, Xiaolian shied back from the servant, a frown on her face. The servant bowed his head to Shan, noticing Xiaolian's reaction but deciding it was best to not outwardly acknowledge it.

"Get the horses ready immediately...and have someone bring me my armor. Be quick!"

"Yes, My Lord," the servant responded, bowing his head to Shan before scurrying off.

Moments after, Ai came out of the room, wearing very plain traveling robes. Shan nodded to his wife. Though he did not tell her exactly what was happening, she understood that they were going to need to leave and she wore something inconspicuous. Shan hugged his wife tightly. She froze within his grasp for a moment before returning the hug. She didn't like this. It was almost as if he wanted to hold her one last time.

"You must take the girls and ride to Miàocái's home. Wake his family and take them with you to Mèngdé's home. When you get there, speak with Zǐxiū. As the oldest, Cao should have entrusted certain secrets to him," said Shan.

Ai knew better than to question what exactly those secrets were. Instead, she asked the question that weighed most heavily on her heart.

"You are not coming with us?"

"No, Zhuyue is along going against heavens know home many enemies. I need to help her and delay the enemy as much as possible so you can escape," Shan replied.

Ai wanted to dispute this. She wanted to tell Shan no, and that his place was at her side. She already loved Zhuyue like a daughter but chances were she was already dead. Why should she have to lose her husband as well? It was a selfish thought, she knew but she couldn't help having it. She has been with Shan for so many years, the thought of losing him was an unbearable one. Though she wanted to say all of this, she knew her place. Instead she swallowed down a sob and nodded her head solemnly. The servant arrived to inform them that the horses were ready. Shan gave Ai a kiss on her forehead.

"We will see each other again, my wife. Be strong," said Shan. Ai nodded once more and gave him a weak smile. Shan sent her and the girls on their way.

"Hurry with my armor!" Shan commanded. The servant nodded hastily and ran off. It has been years since he donned his armor and many more since he has swung a sword. Still, he was a formidable warrior in his day and he was sure that despite being out of practice for years, he was still able to hold his own. He only prayed to the heavens that his efforts would not be in vain and that Zhuyue would still be drawing breath when he arrived.

=#=

They stumbled back into the main house and Miao shook her roughly. 

"Which way to the inner courtyard?" This question confused Zhuyue. How could he not know the way to the inner courtyard? Wasn't he the other traitor? The one who unsealed the storage room? No, now that she searched her memory, she hadn't remembered seeing him at all near this home. That means he wasn't the only one. There was another traitor amongst them.

By now, Zhuyue's mind was much clearer. Beside that sucker punch, his hits hadn't been anything she couldn't handle. However, to ensure that he wasn't aware of exactly how lucid she was, she put on a bit of a performance whenever he struck her. The moment he let his guard down, she would pounce and make him pay for every strike he leveled against her. 

Miao repeated his question brought the back of his hand against her cheek, the silent room echoed from the sound made by the collision of skin on skin. Zhuyue slurred and let her head loll to the side to give the impression that she was dazed. Inwardly, she braced for another hit which he predictably delivered after shaking her in an attempt to get an answer. He was getting frustrated, good. It was a small penance for the abuse he was doling out. She had no intention on making this easy for him.

Miao shook Zhuyue again irritated with her silence in effort to get her to speak. Stubbornly, she refused. He hit her again and again but still she maintained her silence. Not to be daunted by her lack of assistance, Miao began the task of dragging her from room to room until he found what he was looking for. Zhuyue made sure to put all the strain on him to slow down his search as much as possible. It was a temporary solution, however. Soon she would have to act. 

All too soon, they reached the passage leading towards the door to the inner courtyard. She had to act now. Perhaps when he moved to clear the doorway of the clutter she had left, she could attack him while he was distracted. Zhuyue could hear the faint sounds of whispers. They seemed to become louder and louder and if she wasn't mistaken, more hostile with every passing second.

"Sneaky girl, you found out about what was going on and was fleeing to save your own neck hmm?" Miao said as he pushed her down to her knees.

Zhuyue didn't reply. It didn't matter to Miao. He needed to let them in. Before he could even make another move, the door before them exploded open. Zhuyue managed to turn her head just in time to avoid the wooden splinters that showered them. When she turned to face the door once more, standing in the midst of the shattered remains of the door was Lu Bu.

Zhuyue's eyes roamed slowly in horror at the remains of the door. Her eyes were glued to the irritated, chiseled face of Lu Bu. Zhuyue could feel his anger rolling off of him in waves. It was stifling just being in his presence. In a strange way, Lu Bu reminded her of Dun. During the duel he had with Hua Xiong, she recalled feeling a similar murderous aura emanating from him. But Lu Bu...his aura was so much darker. It scared her and she wanted so badly to avert her eyes from him but she could not. Was it fear that froze her in place? Perhaps awe? Regardless of what it was, Zhuyue knew without a shadow of a doubt that if she attempted to fight Lu Bu one on one, she would die.

Lu Bu looked down to her then to Miao who was holding onto both of her arms from behind. Lu Bu leveled his halberd at both of them.

"You were the fool that was suppose to meet us?"

"Y-yes, My Lord. My name is-"

"Shut up, worm. Why was the door barred?"

"Th-that would be because of this one here," Miao answered. With his knee placed firmly in the middle of her back, he pushed her forward as he held her arms back. She winced at the pain and grit her teeth to smoother the sounds of her screams. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing her cry.

"Only a coward blames his failures on another," Bu replied as he eyed Zhuyue. He had a feeling he saw her somewhere before, but he couldn't quite place where. 

"I-I," Miao paused. He wanted to dispute Bu's accusation of cowardice but the look on Bu's face told Miao that it would be the last thing he would ever do in life. He swallowed his rebuttal and pride and bowed his head in shame.

"I will not fail you again," Miao said. Lu Bu tsked, he knew Miao wanted to say something but he lacked the spine to do so. He was surrounded by weaklings. The very thought disgusted him.

By this time Ling, Gong and Diaochan had joined Bu inside of the home. All eyes fell to the two people standing before Lu Bu with a varied reactions. 

Gong was surprised and annoyed that Dun's intended was dressed in full armor and apparently knew enough about their plans to attempt to bar their entrance. That brought the question to mind, who else had she told? Did her attempts stop at barring the door or did she get a chance to do something more before Miao caught her? Depending on the answer to this question, it could prove quite troublesome for them in the future. Gong frowned and decided he would keep this to himself for the time being. He will question her once Bu and everyone else was out of ear shot. No need to stir fear within them. It was imperative that morale reminded high for this mission to be a success.

Ling had decidedly different thoughts. He rubbed his hands together as if he was a man who had just gotten an early birthday present. His former brother's intended was on her knees before him. Oh what fun he could have with this. How angry would Dun be if he violated her and sent him her defiled body, covered with his seed as well as anyone else who wanted a turn. His brother never did like to share so he could just imagine how enraged that would make him. Oh yes, he would ask Lord Lu Bu to keep this one alive so he could play with her with everything was said and done.

Diaochan's thoughts drifted between anger and fear. This was the woman she had fought at Hulao gate. The woman who called her those terrible names. She wanted Bu to slay her right there as revenge for looking down on her. She remembered the hit that woman made with startling clarity, not just the physical hits but the emotional ones as well. In that moment, she made her feel like trash. She made her despise herself. Diaochan didn't consider herself a petty person, but she wanted revenge. She placed a hand on Bu's arm.

"My Lord, this woman...I know her. She was the one who assaulted me in Hulao Gate."

Bu's nostrils flared as he looked from Diaochan to Zhuyue with pure loathing. At that moment, Zhuyue did what could be considered perhaps the dumbest thing she has ever done. She laughed. She laughed hard and loud.  
"Oh Princess, we meet again!" Zhuyue teased through her laughter. "I see you upgraded from that fat slob you were spreading your legs for before. Good choice. At least he's better looking."  
Though she spoke the words confidently, her mind was screaming at her for her stupidity. Why the hell was she provoking Lu Bu. Lu FUCKING Bu? Was she trying to get killed? Apparently so. Perhaps her disgust with Diaochan won out over her common sense...at least that is what she was telling herself.

Diaochan raised a dainty hand to her mouth and let out a squeak of shock and horror. Bu's eyes narrowed and he growled and raised his halberd, ready to end her life right then and there. Zhuyue lifted her head with a smirk and awaited the blow. She would face her death like a warrior. To her surprise however, her savior came from an unlikely source. Ling rushed forward and waved his hands in front of Lu Bu.

"No! No My Lord, please do not kill her," Ling cried.

"Get out of my way or die with her worm!" Bu growled.

"She will pay for what she did against your beloved, I swear! She is my brother's intended. It would drive him mad to see something he owns defiled. I will make her beg for death and send her defiled remains to my brother. It would be a far worse blow then just killing her! Please, trust me!"

"I don't give a shit about any of that. She hit Diaochan, she's going to pay with her life."

"No, My Lord," Diaochan interrupted. All eyes turned towards her.

"She embarrassed me. Made me feel like less of a person. I want her to feel the same humiliation I felt before she dies. It is what she deserves." 

Bu blinked as he stared at Diaochan in surprise. He had never heard this gentle woman be so vindictive. Whatever this woman said to her, it must have really gotten under her skin. He frowned, unsure how to feel about this development but lowered his halberd in acquisition to her request. 

"Fine," Bu replied.

Zhuyue burst into another round of laughter. This time it was purposely done. She would much rather die than endure what that bastard Ling had planned. 

"Wow, the princess has claws. I must have really pissed you off. Kudos to you training him so well by the way. He seems very obedient," she said as she inclined her head in Lu Bu's direction. Bu growled and raised his hand to strike her but to his and everyone else's surprise, Diaochan beat him to it. 

"You deserve everything you have coming to you, you vile woman," Diaochan said. She turned her back and grasped her hand, rubbing it vigorously. She wasn't used to hitting things with her hand and it hurt her much more than she intended. From behind her, she heard Zhuyue laugh again.

"I'm going to make you pay for that one princess," said Zhuyue. Diaochan did not reply. Instead she walked over to the other side of the room, near the door leading further into the main house.

"Yes well, before you do...whatever you are going to do with her, I would like to question her. Please do keep that in mind before you begin your...fun," said Gong. Not waiting for a reply from Ling, he continued.

"I believe that we made a bit more noise than we intended coming into the house. It is possible that others in the house may be alerted to our presence. We need to do a quick search of the home and move out quickly to secure the main gate and let in the rest of our forces."

"But wait! What about the rest of my family? You have to kill them first!" Ling protested.

"Your family will die, rest assured, but we need to get our main army in first. If we don't, this is over well before it has truly gotten underway." Gong replied in an aggravated tone. Didn’t they just go over this? How short was this moron’s memory? Ling's constant whining was grating on his nerves. He was so focused on the small picture. Did he have the inability to see the bigger picture? Normally he wouldn't waste his time dealing with such a short sighted man, but desperate times call for desperate alliances.

"Miao, are your forces ready? Once we begin our assault, everything needs to go off without a hitch," said Gong. 

At this time, Miao had (possibly unconsciously) given Zhuyue's arms a bit of slack. If she wanted, she could move a bit more freely now. Her mind whirled through the possibilities of this new development. She needed to get away from here as soon as possible but there were too many obstacles in the way, one of them being the mighty Lu Bu. If this was going to work, she had to cause enough of a distraction so that she can make her escape. 

"Yes," replied Miao. Once we arrive and I give the signal, my forces will charge the gate. They are already in po--ugh!" Miao's words were degraded into a pained grunt. Zhuyue had thrust her head back and straight up into Miao's crotch. Reflectively, he released Zhuyue's arms and hunched over as he cupped his injured member. 

Arms now free, Zhuyue didn't miss a beat. She pulled out two daggers hidden within her armor and jabbed one into the legs of both Ling and Miao respectively. Ling howled in pain at the sudden attack but before he could do anything else, Zhuyue, who was now on her feet kicked the blade deeper into his leg then landed a hard kick to his abdomen, sending him flying straight into Lu Bu. 

Bu and Gong watched stunned at the speed in which Zhuyue moved. Bu was shaken out of his stupor by the feeling of Ling's body colliding with his. With a growl, he tossed Ling to the side sending him sprawling unceremoniously to the floor. He felt mildly impressed by this woman but surely she didn't think she was going to be able to get away from them, did she? 

Apparently she did because now she had focused her attention Miao. Miao had managed to pull out the dagger she stabbed into his leg but she replaced it by burying another dagger into his other leg. He grunted in pain and grabbed for Zhuyue who ducked under the swipe and slipped behind him. She delivered a kick to the small of his back and sent him tumbling forward to Lu Bu who caught him with an outstretched hand wrapped around his throat.

He sneered at the pained face of Miao and applied further pressure to his throat. Such a pathetic maggot. He should just end his existence now. Gong seemed to read his master's mind...or perhaps it was the shift in coloration in Miao's face.

"My Lord, may I remind you that it is bad form to kill an ally...no matter how moronic they are...especially since we still have use for him."

Bu tsked and tossed Miao to the side right into Ling. Ling, who had just managed to stand back up, was thrown back to the floor from the impact with Miao landing roughly on top of him.

Bu's eyes went back to the spot where Zhuyue stood only to find her no longer there. His eyes searched the room and landed on her standing behind Diaochan with one of her arms wedged behind her back and a blade pressed into her throat. The murderous aura around Lu Bu Intensified as his hands clasped his halberd tighter. Zhuyue felt the urge to shrink back but she stood firm and stared into his eyes defiantly.

"Relax, big boy. You may very well kill me, but I'll take your princess with me if you do," Zhuyue said as she pressed the blade deeper into her pale throat, causing a red bead to slither down it. Diaochan let out a pained whimper and Lu Bu relaxed his stance slightly. Zhuyue had no doubt that he would be ready to pounce on her the moment an opportunity presented itself.

"You are going to die," he said. It wasn't a taunt, it was a pure and unadulterated truth that Lu Bu planned on making come to pass. Zhuyue gave him a cocky smile and replied.

"Not just yet." 

She began to move backwards into the hallway, pulling Diaochan with her, making her a human shield. Her memory of Dun's home allowed her to traverse the path with little issue. Lu Bu followed slowly, his footsteps menacing. 

"You are a bit to close, oh great warrior. I feel a bit unsafe. When I feel unsafe, I get nervous and well, my hands shake when I am nervous."

To demonstrate, Zhuyue's hand twitched upwards causing another sliver of blood to slip down Diaochan's throat. She whimpered and Bu froze. His chest was heaving and he struggled to contain his rage. His eyes bore through Zhuyue as he watched her continue to pull Diaochan with her. He waited for a few seconds until they were a decent distance from him before following.

Eventually, Zhuyue led them outside. The cold night air tickled the areas where her skin was exposed around her armor. She hadn't realized it until now but she was sweating profusely. Lu Bu truly scared the shit out of her and she wasn't really sure if this gamble was going to work. It seems his care for the woman she currently held hostage was more than just a fleeting thing. Perhaps she could use that to her advantage.

Zhuyue pulled Diaochan to the horse she had saddled earlier. She saw her weapons which fell during her confrontation with Miao. Zhuyue released the arm she held behind Diaochan's back and commanded her to pick them up.

"Let me warn you, if you try anything stupid, I will slit your throat and take my chances with your man."

"You won't get far," she retorted. He will hunt you to the ends of this land for what you have done to me.

"You let me worry about that. Look, I don't have any desire to kill you. You can get out of this alive princess. Just pick up the weapons and hand them to me and you live. Try to run or attack me and you die. Simple."

Diaochan hesitated for a second then slowly reached down with Zhuyue moving slowly as well behind her. She picked up the weapons and stood back up just a slowly and handed them to her. Zhuyue took the weapons and hooked them back onto her armor. She looked at the entrance to Dun's home to see a livid Lu Bu followed by an annoyed Chen Gong, a limping Ling and Miao and several of their soldiers. 

"She's going to try to make a run for it on her horse. Shoot her once she does," commanded Gong.

One of the soldiers nodded and discretely notched an arrow into his bow.

Zhuyue reached around the side of Diaochan and tugged her whip from her side. She moved backwards till her back was touching her horse and clicked her teeth twice. Her horse whinnied and dropped down to a sitting position. Zhuyue removed the dagger from Diaochan's neck and wrapped her whip around it instead. She yanked Diaochan down to the floor and hopped on top of her horse, leaving Diaochan kneeling besides it. She tied her end of the whip to the saddle and clicked her teeth twice once more making the horse rise, pulling Diaochan up along with it. Diaochan grabbed at the whip which was now chocking her. Zhuyue adjusted the whip, giving it a bit of slack, allowing Diaochan to stand firmly on the ground. Diaochan sucked in breaths of air but before she could try to take the whip off, Zhuyue had spurred her mount forward. Diaochan was forced to jog next to it in order to avoid being choked. 

The archer raised his bow to shoot. Lu Bu stabbed his halberd into the ground and faced the archer with a stare that nearly made him defecate on the spot. 

"The bow, give it to me now!" 

The archer quickly relinquished the bow to Lu Bu who notched the arrow and took aim. Zhuyue was in a full gallop now and Diaochan could not keep up. She was being dragged alongside the horse. Even if he did hit Zhuyue, the horse would continue to drag Diaochan. Both targets would be out of his range soon. He had to make a choice. He let the arrow fly. It soared through the air with a low whistle before it pierced its target. The whip snapped upon impact with the arrow and Diaochan was free. Her body rolled to a stop and Lu Bu tossed the bow down and went to her side.

Chen Gong watched the scene with a disapproving grimace. It would have made more sense if Bu would have shot the Zhuyue. Now that pain in the ass was going to warn the others. This plan was falling apart and it was all because of the incompetent idiots surrounding him. His eyes narrow on Diaochan as she cried into Lu Bu's arms while rubbing her neck as he cradled her gently. Her presence causes entirely too much problems. Lu Bu will always be distracted as long as she was around. He had to find a way to get him away from her or at least make her lose favor with him. Otherwise his attempts at making history remember his name will be over before it can truly began.

Chen Gong looked to Ling and Miao and gave a tsk in disgust. 

"Miao, we are on very limited time now. We need to get to the gate." 

Miao nodded pathetically and limped forward. Gong sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was going to take forever. Truly, why did someone of his genius have to be surrounded by such morons. At least he had the foresight to leave Zhang Liao patrolling the perimeter of Puyang. If Zhuyue tried to escape, she would have to go through him. 

He would be damned if he lets this perfect plan be spoiled by one foolish woman.  
=#=  
Zhuyue heard the whip snap as the arrow struck it. She didn't need to turn around to see what had happened. It seemed her gamble paid off. Lu Bu chose to save his lady rather than kill her. Of course, the next time Lu Bu saw her, Zhuyue was certain she would be murdered with extreme prejudice but that was something to worry about later. For now, she had to catch up to Xiaolian and the others. She spurred her horse faster, wondering exactly how much time she truly had. 

She was almost to Shan and Ai's house when she saw a rider coming at her full speed. The rider in question was Shan decked in full armor. Zhuyue waved her hands to get Shan's attention and motioned for him to turn around. She saw relief on Shan's face who nodded in acknowledgement as he followed her instructions. 

Zhuyue slowed her mount allowing Shan to catch up to her. Once he did, she increased her speed once more. She shouted over the thundering hooves of their steeds.

"We need to get out of here! Where are the others?"

"I sent them ahead to Miàocái's home. After that, I instructed them to go to Mèngdé's home. Zhuyue, what is going on? I got the gist of it from Xiaolian but--"

"Lu Bu is here," Zhuyue replied with a grimace. Shan's eyes went wide. Of course he knew the name of the greatest warrior in all the land. Why? Why was he here? 

"Ling, Chen Gong and Zhang Miao have all betrayed us. They have forces waiting outside of the gate and forces from within. They are going to take over Puyang. We need to get out of here before it is too late."

Damn it, so he was right. It was Ling. He was surprised about Chen Gong's involvement as well as Zhang Miao's. Miao was a close friend of Cao's, why betray him?

They breezed by Shan and Ai's home and headed straight for Yuan's. With hope, they would catch the others there. Shan was distraught. He should have just killed Ling. He was just as responsible for this mess as Ling.

They rode the rest of the way in silence. When they arrived at Yuan's home, they discovered that the others had already came and hastily left. Zhuyue breathed a sigh of relief. That meant they were already on the way to Cao's home. This was good. They were well ahead of the others, unfortunately, with Miao's forces on the inside and Bu's forces on the outside, them leaving seemed like an almost impossible task. 

Quickly, Shan and Zhuyue made their way towards Cao's home. Something seemed a bit off to Shan. How had Zhuyue survived? She went up against the mighty Lu Bu. While he had heard tales from his son of how competent a warrior Zhuyue was, Shan was certain that she couldn't stand toe to toe against a monster of a man such as he. How exactly did she escape? He didn't want to mistrust Zhuyue but she was relatively new and since she and Dun had not gotten married yet, she was not part of the family and had no ties to them. She had no reason to risk her life in helping them yet she had. No one was that magnanimous. He couldn't afford to be blind any longer. Such a decision got them into this situation in the first place. He had to ascertain her motivations.

"How did you escape?" Shan suddenly asked over the clamor of hooves. Zhuyue looked in his direction and gave him a wry smile.

"While your former son was discussing the benefits of raping me versus killing me I stabbed him in the leg. Well that is the short version. I'll be happy to tell you the long version once we are safe," Zhuyue replied.

Shan was not satisfied with that answer, the disapproval was easily readable on his face.

"You doubt me," Zhuyue stated. Shan did not respond but Zhuyue didn't need him too. It was easy to see that he didn't.

"I see. I would doubt a mere woman who claimed that she came face to face with an enemy like Lu Bu and lived to tell the tale," Zhuyue frowned as she spoke. "Unfortunately, there is nothing I can say to prove my intentions to you. Mistrust me if you will but I will get you and your family out of here alive. I make this promise as long as my body still draws breath. I couldn't face him again otherwise."

She spoke with such conviction that Shan couldn't help but smile. He knew exactly who she was referring to. She said she couldn't say anything to prove her intentions but she was wrong, she just did. 

They arrived at Cao's house and dismounted. They were immediately greeted by Cao's servants and ushered inside. It seems they were told to expect them. As soon as they were securely inside, the servants worked quickly bordering up the entrance. They went into the main hall to find all the families gathered together. As soon as Ai laid eyes on her husband she rushed to his side, overcome with joy to see him alive and well. 

"What's the situation?" Came a cold voice from beside her. She turned to see Cao Pi standing in full armor next to her. His calculating gaze piercing her as he waited for her response. She found this interesting. As the oldest, shouldn't Ang be the one asking this? She looked around for him but did not find him. It didn't matter in the long run. They all needed to hear this information. Zhuyue spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. 

"We have been betrayed by Chen Gong, Zhang Miao and Ling. They have forces lying in wait from within Puyang and just outside of it--"

"How many troops?" Pi interrupted.

"I'm not sure. I didn't exactly have time to question them while they were trying to kill me," Zhuyue snapped.

Pi scoffed at her reply but didn't say anything further.

"There is something else. Lu Bu is with him."

"At hearing this name, Pi's eyes widened marginally before returning to their original position. He knew the name Lu Bu. It was hard not to know who he was. This was quite a sticky situation they were in.

"I tried to slow them down, but unfortunately, it wasn't much. They are already on their way to the main gate to let in the rest of their forces."

"Then we need to leave while avoiding the main gate," said Ang who had entered the room.

"Everything all set, Zǐxiū?" asked Pi. Ang seemed to be a little annoyed that Pi was questioning him but he didn't comment about it outwardly. Instead, he nodded in acknowledgement and bade the group to follow him.

Ang led them to Cao's private study. From within, he revealed a hidden door leading to a dark passageway.

"This will lead us out behind Puyang. From there, we can take cover in the woods."

"Going into the woods will buy us some time, but we cannot stay hidden there. They will notice we are missing and search for us," said Pi.

"I'm aware of that, but we cannot move quite so swiftly with such a large group. Especially with those who aren't use to travel," Ang replied.

"We will make due," Zhuyue interrupted before Pi could reply. He was right, it was a large group as Lady Bian, Lady Liu, Lady Ai and Lady Jiao brought their ladies in waiting with them. There were even a few children in the group. Truthfully, it was going to be damn near impossible to move such a large group but they couldn't exactly leave anyone to their deaths could they?

"Make due? Don't make me laugh," Pi retorted. Your compassion will get us killed. We need to thin the herd as much as possible.

"I wasn't aware that the son of Cao wasn't capable of providing an escort against a meager force. If we run into anyone, it wouldn't be anyone of the same caliber as Lu Bu. Surely someone of your talent could manage that," Zhuyue replied sweetly. Pi's eyes narrowed on her before he broke out into a smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"Have it your way then," he relented. She called him out and he had no choice but to rise to the challenge. He still thought the plan was utterly insanity, but he refused to let her look down on him as a coward. 

After gathering a few supplies, they set forth within the tunnel. Zhuyue felt someone grab her hand. She rubbed her thumb across the tiny fingers of Xiaolian to comfort her. She knew why she had been nervous. Xiulan was one of the ladies in waiting for Lady Bian. It seems they have been seeing more and more of Xiulan lately. She was always coming to the Dun household on some order of her new master. Each time, Xiaolian would hide from her, not ready to face her sister quite yet. Now that they were in this situation, confronting her would be inevitable. 

They continued down the cramp, dark path. They could feel a cool breeze coming from up ahead. They were almost to the exit! Cao's sons rush forward and in a combined effort, they pushed the boulder blocking the exit out of the way. Zhuyue released Xiaolian's hand and rushed forward with her weapons in hand to scout the exit. 

Luck was not on their side. Hearing the sudden rumble of the rock being moved caught the attention of the man patrolling the outside of Puyang. Zhuyue found herself face to face with Zhang Liao.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry that this is late, work schedule has been crazy lately.
> 
> **Just a note, in Chapter 14, I listed Cao Ang as one of the children Cao Cao brought with him to the battle against Tao Qian. That was an error. I intended on having Ang to stay at home. The children Cao Cao brought with him to battle was Cao Chong, Cao Shuo and Cao Zhang.

Zhang Liao towered over Zhuyue as he and his man blocked their path. Behind him, Zhuyue could make out the rice fields and beyond that the woods. So close to freedom yet so far. With a sigh, she turned her gaze up to the sky. The stars had retreated and sky will soon be moving into the morning twilight. When dawn arrives, their chances of escaping will be nearly impossible.

"I truly was born under a cursed moon," she muttered with a bitter laugh as she lamented her luck tonight. 

"What do you mean?" Zhang Liao queried, catching her words. Her eyes shifted to him and as her lips curled into a bittersweet smile.

"That was not for your ears. Pay no heed to my musings. Tell me warrior, where do we go from here?"

Straight to the point, he could respect that. Fine, he won't dawdle any longer either. 

"Very well, you and everyone hiding within that cave will come with me."

"That's not an ideal deal for my side, now is it?"

"Normally such is the case for those that are on the losing side of things."

Zhuyue smirked. "I haven't lost yet."

Zhang Liao unsheathed his twin axes and gripped them firmly in his hands. His mouth was set in a tight line.

"I am not making some sort of idle boast. I am merely making you aware of the reality of the situation you are in. While I do not know your combat style personally, I am confident in my own abilities enough to say that I would be able to defeat you in battle and since no one else has emerged from that cave to address me, it's fair to assume that you are the strongest person currently here. It would be a waste of time and effort to fight this inevitability and I would rather not hurt you if I do not have to. Please come quietly and I will ensure that you and whoever else is with you will not come to harm."

"You sure that's not boasting? It sounds suspiciously like it," Zhuyue replied as she readied her weapons.

"It is not a boast. I am merely being honest," He eyed her stance but did not move into one of his own. "If you attack me, I will be forced to respond. As I said before, I do not wish to fight in a pointless battle. I have no desire to hurt you or anyone else. Surrender and I will ensure your safety."

"You wouldn't be able to make good on that assurance. There are others within your army that mean the people in my charge harm, so let's get this over with."  
Zhang Liao did not reply, instead he rotated each axe in his hand with practiced ease and got into his fighting stance. 

"Hold it."

From out of the passageway emerged Cao Ang followed by Cao Pi.

"I couldn't face my father again if I let you fight on our behest," said Ang. Pi said nothing, choosing to let his brother do the grandstanding. Zhang Liao appraised the new arrivals. He was now outnumbered but the odds were still in his favor. The two new arrivals were fairly young and could not have been that experienced in the ways of battle. The woman, she was an unknown, but judging from her small frame, he should still be able to beat her out in raw power. 

"You two shouldn't be here...," Zhuyue replied.

"Usually people say thank you when someone helps them," Ang replied with a smirk, feeling confident.

"Why would I thank some whelp who is intent on killing himself? What would I say to your father when you fall? Tsk, you probably haven't even had the comfort of a woman's touch yet. Why are you so eager to die?"   
Pi let out a grunt of laughter. Ang looked at him in surprise. 

"Don't be so high and mighty brother, that comment goes to you as well," said Ang.

"Heh, sorry to disappoint you, but it does not, dear brother. But she is right, you should go back. You aren't a strong enough fighter and it would be quite a depressing end to die as a virgin." 

Before Ang could get clarity on Pi's statement, Liao cut in, no longer content to watching the trio squabble. 

"The battlefield is no place for arguing. If you are going to fight then come at me as you will then," said Liao, his stance ready to receive any attack the three would throw at him.

"Tch, kids..."

Everyone turned to the new voice emerging passageway. Dun's father exited, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword in its sheath.

"Bravery will only get you so far. Look at him, he is confident that he can take the three of you on," he unsheathed his sword as he spoke. 

"I assure you that I have known a woman's touch, so you won't begrudge my want to battle, will you?" Shan asked Zhuyue as he readied his sword, his sharp eyes focused on Liao, boring into him. Liao returned the gaze. In Shan's eyes, he saw experience and courage. He would probably still be able to take the four of them on, but it would be more trouble than it's worth. There was no reason for him to take any unnecessary risks. He let out a sharp whistle and on the signal, troops gathered around him.

"As you can see, I am also not alone. I preferred to settle this without such fanfare, but if this is how you prefer to settle things, so be it. I cannot allow you to go any further."

"You three handle the troops, I will take him on," commanded Shan.

"I cannot do that," Zhuyue replied. 

"I wasn't asking for your permission, Girl," Shan replied in a biting tone. For a brief moment, Zhuyue was reminded of her own father. He brokered no argument, he gave a command and wanted it followed. A familiar dislike crept into her consciousness but she paid it no heed. Shan was not her father. He had been nothing but kind to her since she first arrived. She repeated the words again in her mind, he was not her father, he will listen to you if you speak.

"I understand, f-forgive me for speaking out of place," Zhuyue said slowly. It was hard to get those words out. They felt so foreign against her tongue. She hated apologizing when she didn't feel as if she did anything wrong. "But I still cannot let you do that," she continued. Shan opened his mouth to speak but Zhuyue continued, stopping him before he could get a word out.

"I have seen this man fight before, he stood toe to toe against Lord Dun. I am sure that you of all people are aware of Lord Dun's prowess...," Shan narrowed his eyes at Zhuyue. Of course he was aware of his son's abilities. He was his first teacher after all. He built the foundation upon which Dun improved on. It has been many years since they fought together, but Shan would often watch Dun practice. He felt confident that when he ascended to the heavens to be by the side of his ancestors, the Xiahou name would be in good hands with Dun. 

So this man could match Dun in battle? That meant he was strong indeed. He understood what she was saying. He would be able to easily overtake him if they went one on one. Shan was aware that Dun and Zhuyue often trained, he has watched it on many occasions. He could understand why she might feel confident in thinking she could take him in battle, but what she was not aware of is that Dun never went all out on her. He never attacked her with a killer instinct which is why she was still standing before them today.

"If what you say is true, Child, then you are no match for this man on your own either," 

Zhuyue nodded in agreement. "I agree with that assessment. I only propose that we face him together."

At least this way, she could keep an eye on him and protect him as best as she could. She wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she allowed Dun's father to fall in battle so needlessly.   
"If you are agreed," Liao said cutting in. "Then let us begin."

Liao looked at the men under his command. "Do no interfere in this battle. Handle the other two as you see fit. If they surrender, accept it. Once that is done, go into the tunnel and retrieve anyone else who might be hiding in there. Do not kill anyone unless they resist, understand?" The men voiced their acceptance of his order. He focused his attention back onto Zhuyue and Shan. 

"As I said before, I have no desire to hurt anyone here. I will speak on your behalf to make sure that you are treated well under Lord Lu Bu. This is your last chance, surrender. Once we engage in battle, I will consider you a threat and I will treat you as such. I will not stay my hand...I will kill you."

"You seem to be a man of honor, pity you are on the wrong side," Shan replied as he started a slow strafe, moving so he could get on his side. Zhuyue followed suit, going in the opposite direction. Liao readied himself for their attack.

=#=

Pi and Ang were quickly surrounded by Liao's troops. Pi heard Liao's little speech to his troops. He was so confident that he and Ang were not a threat. That was fine by him. It was better for him to be underestimated. They would go into the battle with undeserved confidence and he could take advantage of that. A dark smile spread across his face. They will pay the ultimate price for underestimating him.

The air was thick with tension as the combatants watched each other warily, everyone hesitant to make the first move. Xiaolian managed to sneak out of the cave away from the others. From her vantage point, she could see Zhuyue and Shan perfectly. Pi and Ang were obscured by the other forces that had encircled them. No one dared to make the first move. The seconds that ticked by felt like hours to the warriors as they waited for the moment that they would be embroiled into battle. 

Their time came when an impatient soldier could no longer handle the wait, feeling completely stifled by the pressure. It was his blood that was dashed upon the ground first. He let out a cry and charged forward towards Ang. Before Ang even had a chance to move his sword to block, Pi was on him, he dashed forward, his sword biting through the man's armor and impaling his stomach and it was ripped out just as quickly. The tension was finally broken, the wait was finally over. The area around them erupted into chaos and the battle had finally began.

Ang, not wanting to be left behind charged to the closest soldier. Their swords clashed as they struggled against each other. A spear swiped past his face. He managed to dodge backwards just in time for it to only graze the bridge of his nose. He could feel a burning sensation from the fresh cut but he had no time to check it as seven other men bore down on him. Ang was forced backwards as he tried to keep all of his assailants in front of him. Normally confident in his fighting abilities, Ang panicked. He wasn't use to fighting so many at one time. He was constantly on the back foot, defending attack after attack. 

He wouldn't be able to keep this up for long. Is this what his father meant when he said that he wasn't ready? He always thought he was being overly hard on him but being in this situation, he could see that he was truly outclassed. 

Ang nearly dropped his sword when he felt a sword slice into his arm. He resisted the urge to staunch the bleeding, struggling to keep his focus as his hands gripped his sword hilt tightly. He didn't want to die here. Zhuyue was right, he hadn't known a woman's touch yet. Pi's words...did that mean he had? That thought made a pang of jealously surge through him. He blocked two more strikes and dodged a third. He shouldn't be thinking about this right now. He had to figure out a way out of this situation. 

Another strike came at him, an overhead strike. He blocked it but doing so left his chest wide open for an attack. Another soldier saw this and took the advantage. He thrust his spear forward, intent on piercing Ang's heart. Ang saw the incoming attack but he knew he wouldn't move fast enough to block it. This was the end, what a pitiful way to die. His father was right, he wasn't ready yet. He always thought he was just being hard on him because he favored Chong and Pi but no, his father saw in him what he refused to acknowledge. His overconfidence put him in a situation that will now cost him his life and he wouldn't have a chance to regret and learn from his action. Life was so harsh. He closed his eyes, expecting the end to come. After a few moments though, he didn't feel any new pain. He could hear grunts and cries around him so he peeked an eye open. The men surrounding him were dropping around him, bleeding from various wounds. He was saved! But how? 

"This is no time for a nap, brother."

Ang looked up to see Pi standing amidst the fallen bodies of the enemies that surrounded him just moments ago. Blood dripped from Pi's blade to the grass below, staining it. Ang's eyes widened as he took in his brother's full appearance. He was covered in blood from head to toe, but he didn't seem to have any injuries so it was safe to say the blood was not his. There was a cold look in his eye, and in that instant, Ang hated and feared his brother. 

"You are injured, go back to the tunnel, protect the women and children," Pi commanded. This made Ang bristle. He was the oldest, he was the one to command his little brother, not the other way around.  
"I can still fight!" He protested.

More troops were bearing down on them. There was no time for this argument that Ang was so insistent on having. 

"So you seek father's praise by getting yourself killed so foolishly here? This is why he always said you weren't ready. You never use your brain, only your bravado. Do what you will. I won't save you again."

With those parting words, Pi ran forward to meet the oncoming enemy leaving a stunned Ang in his wake. He knew Pi's words were true, but to hear it said so bluntly pierced his pride. It was at this moment he realized how weary he truly was. If Pi hadn't saved him when he did, he would have been dead for sure. Reluctantly, he made his way back to the safety of the passageway. Defeated, he sat just within the entrance, waiting with the women and children for the outcome of the battle.

=#=

The battle erupted around them. Zhuyue wasted no time advancing on Liao from the right. He easily blocked her blades with one of his axes, but he didn’t account for the hidden dagger she threw right after her attack. He managed to narrowly block the attack with his second axe. Shan followed up the attack immediately, attacking his left. Liao did not have a chance to dodge, he needed to block the attack. He quickly shifted the axe he used to block the dagger to block Shan’s oncoming attack. Their blades connected with a loud clang as metal scraped against metal. Liao’s arm vibrated slightly from the hit. Despite his age, Shan was still in good shape and had a fair bit of power still left in his decaying body. He must have been quite the warrior in his prime.

Liao was not the only person reacting to Shan’s attack. Zhuyue followed it up with her own. She pulled back her blades and ducked under the axe, her blades aiming for the gap within his armor. Liao saw the attack and dodged backwards, Shan followed, attacking again. Liao was being pushed on the back foot. Zhuyue rebounded quickly and dashed after him again. He blocked Shan’s attack then Zhuyue’s but he didn’t account for the dagger. He hadn’t even seen her throw it. He managed move his head to the side just enough for the dagger to slice his cheek causing superficial damage but nothing more.

Liao could feel the blood trickle down his cheek. It seems that he underestimated her speed and his strength. It was not a mistake he would repeat. They were worthy adversaries and he will treat them with the respect that is due. He shifted his stance and waited for Shan and Zhuyue to get back into theirs. They were once again at a crosswords, eyeing each other. This reprieve did not last long, Liao was the one to initiate battle this time. He rushed forward to Shan, brining down one of his axes with a downward strike. Shan blocked but was unprepared for the sheer force of the strike. His blade was knocked out of his hand and Liao quickly followed up his first strike with another. To his surprise, his blade was blocked by Zhuyue’s own. She was no better equipped to withstand the force of Liao’s attack than Shan and was thrown back into Shan from the sheer force of it. Liao backed away, allowing the two of them to regroup. 

Shan and Zhuyue both got back to their feet. Shan picked up his sword, his hand unable to grip the blade as tightly as he was mere moments ago. Liao watched both of them carefully noting that Shan’s grip was just a bit looser than before. He would continue to focus his attacks on the man. The two of them were watching Liao warily. They were fully aware that their earlier success was due to him holding back. Liao charged them again, aiming straight for Shan. Shan knew better than to block Liao’s attack and dodged back. Liao was relentless, making attack after attack, intent on wearing Shan down. Zhuyue rushed forward attacking at Liao’s side. Liao was forced to fend her off but thanks to his assault on Shan, Shan was not quick enough to retaliate. Liao was able to block Zhuyue’s incoming attacks and follow up with his own. Zhuyue dodge but left herself open to a front kick from Liao. Zhuyue managed to move with the hit, decreasing the damage but making her stumble backwards. Liao instantly shifted his attacks back to Shan, who was barely recovered from the last assault. 

Liao knocked his weapon away once more and slammed the butt of one of his axes into Shan’s face. Shan’s head snapped back from the blow and he was flung onto his back. 

“NO!” Zhuyue cried. She could see blood seeping out of a fresh wound on his forehead.

She grit her teeth and readjusted her pose, her eyes flickering between Liao and Shan. He was still breathing. That was good, but it didn't look like he would be helping her in the battle any longer. Liao took advantage of her momentary distraction and charged at her again. Zhuyue nimbly dodged his strikes, moving backwards to stay out of his range. Liao paused in his attacks. She was quick and he knew that the longer they kept this up, he would eventually get tired. She on the other hand didn't look winded at all.

If he could just land one hit on her, he could overpower her. Actually landing the hit was the difficult part of this plan. He shook off the creeping fatigue. He could go longer. This was nothing to him. Liao charged again, his axes raised above his head. He jumped into the air and as gravity handled the descent, began to bring his axes down. He didn't expect to hit her, in fact he expected her to dodge backwards. Knowing this, he would follow up his attack and she wouldn't be able to dodge again. She would be forced to block or if he was lucky, she would take a direct hit.

Zhuyue watched Liao as he studied her. Currently, she had purposely only been dodging backwards. One of Dun's lessons came to mind. A warrior who had even a modicum of skill would be able to spot patterns in fighting. Always change up how you fight so they cannot figure you out. Zhuyue knew that Liao was a warrior of skill. He should have picked up on her pattern by now. Zhuyue held her stance but shifted on her back foot to make it seem like she was going to dodge backwards again. Liao leapt into the air, his axes raised above him menacingly. 

Zhuyue waited till Liao was almost upon her before dashing forward. Liao landed behind her, his axes catching nothing but air. He twisted his body, brining his axes to attack behind him. He felt an explosion of pain from his side as Zhuyue's blade dug into his skin. He ignored the pain and followed through with his attack, slamming his axe into Zhuyue. Zhuyue couldn't dodge the attack and was forced to block with her remaining blade. The force of the blow flung her backwards, knocking her straight into the rock Xiaolian was hiding behind. Zhuyue felt the air get forcefully knocked out of her body as it collided with the rock. Her body was racked with pain and she couldn't find the strength to move. 

Liao grit his teeth and pulled Zhuyue's duck blade from his side, tossing it on the ground next to its partner which fell out of her hand when he hit her. He walked menacingly towards Zhuyue. Zhuyue wanted to move but her body wouldn't respond. It looks like she lost this battle. She looked at the wound she inflicted on him. While it was a good blow, it wasn't deep enough to kill him. The look on Liao's face told her that he wasn't in the mood to offer amnesty any longer. Getting stabbed would understandably change someone's perspective on mercy. She laughed to herself at the thought. She didn't want to die, but she certainly wasn't going to beg for mercy.  
Liao loomed over Zhuyue. Their eyes met. Her eyes didn't show fear. Liao raised his axe. With one stroke, he would end her life. He brought his axe down to deal the final blow. 

"No!" 

To both Liao and Zhuyue's surprise a small figure jumped in between Liao and Zhuyue. The small figure stood protectively in front of Zhuyue holding up a dagger. She moved so fast that Liao couldn't stop the descent of his axe as it fell upon its new target, the little girl.

=#=

Cao Cao sat by the bedside of his favored son in the makeshift medical tent. The bombardment from Tao Qian's men caused significant damage to his main camp. They lost troops and supplies. They were forced to relocate their camp to a location out of range. 

When Chong's crippled body was brought before him, Cao fell to his knees in despair. Why did the heavens seek to torment him so? Was he not doing a righteous thing by avenging the dishonorable death of his father? Why punish him by nearly killing his adored son? Cao supposed he should consider himself lucky that Chong still drew breath. Unfortunately, with so much of their supplies gone, they did not have the means to properly treat him. Even if he did manage to survive this campaign, he will never walk again. This injury would prevent Chong from succeeding him. He sighed heavily. He had such hopes for Chong. He was studious, insightful and best of all, the chaos of the world hadn't corrupted his heart. He was still hopeful for the future. After such a brutal and bloody period of war, the people needed someone who carried hope in their hearts to lead them. That dream was dashed now. Chong won't be the one to succeed him.

He thought to himself of the sons he had left. The first to come to mind was Ang, the oldest of his children. Unnecessarily boastful but without the skill to back it up. He was absolutely mediocre at everything he attempted, excelling at absolutely nothing. Zhang was only slightly better than Ang. He wasn't boastful and he tried earnestly in all things but he could never measure up. He was always average. Shou, this son took after him in the worst way possible. He had the potential to do great things if he put his mind to it. Unfortunately, the only thing he seemed to want to put his mind to was the many different ways he could get into a woman's robes. Cao couldn't begrudge his taste. He has courted quite a few beauties. Still, he didn't have the ability to separate pleasure and duty. It was easy to see that if he succeed him, it would be the many women behind him that would bend him to their will for promises of pleasure. Zhi was an excellent fight and excelled at it but he didn't have a mind for politics. 

That only left Pi. Pi was a boy of amazing potential. He was strong, level headed and had everything Cao would want in a successor. So why was he so hesitant to choose him as one? Pi's demeanor left much to be desired. He wasn't a people person. He didn't care if someone liked him or not. One slip and he could easily become a tyrant. He wanted Pi to temper his attitude more and see that his allies are to be treasured and appreciated, not ignored and discarded. If Pi could learn that lesson, he would be the ideal successor. As it stands now, he wasn't ready. Cao may not have a choice however. His other children were worthless which is why he never bothered to move them to the main house with the others. Unless Ang, Shuo, Zhang and Zhi miraculously changed, Pi would be chosen as his successor. He could only hope that the boy would grow into someone worthy of leaving his legacy to.

The flap to the tent opened and Guo Jia walked in. He bowed to Cao as the tent flap fell closed behind him. Cao bowed his head in return. Truly he was thankful for Jia's presence. If not for his quick thinking, they would have lost so much more than what they had. It probably wouldn't be a stretch to say that they would have lost the battle as soon as the catapult assault on the main camp began. Jia looked at Chong's sleeping form. His normally smiling lips were currently fixed into a frown. 

"How is he?" Jia asked softly.

"Alive...," Cao replied cryptically. Jia only nodded. It was clear that Cao was taking his son's injury hard. He regretted that he had to bring bad tidings to his Lord during this time, but such was the nature of war. It didn't consider the victims or have pity for grievers.

"I hate to burden you at such a time but we have a problem," Cao nodded and motioned for Jia to continue. They were still at war and for now his son still drew breath. Now was not the time to get lax. He still needed vengeance for his father and brother. 

"The attack on our main camp was worse than we originally estimated. Our normal consumption rate coupled with the injuries we sustained, we will be out of provisions before the end of the week."

"What are our options?" Cao questioned.

"We have two. The first, we retreat. The second, we find another way to secure provisions."

"We aren't retreating. How can we obtain more provisions?"

"We could make a desperation attack and try to take one of their supply depots. The chances for success are uncertain and we will most likely take more injuries making the entire venture more trouble than it is worth."

"Any other options?" 

"Yes...but it may be a bit...unethical," Jia said carefully. 

"Speak of it," Cao commanded.

"We could get some supplies from a source less guarded. Tao Qian has made sure to secure his main base, but has left his a large portion of his people woefully undefended, especially with the foothold we managed to get within his territory. It would be relatively easy to garner supplies from the people."

"Do it," Cao replied.

Jia bowed his head and turned to leave when Cao called out to him, stopping him in his tracks.

"Fèngxiào, the civilians you intend to get the supplies from, do you intend to kill them for it?"

"That is not my intention. If they do not fight us for it, no harm will come to them," Jia replied with a smile.

"No...that is not acceptable," Cao replied, his tone grim.

"My Lord?" Jia asked, his brow crinkled in confusion.

"Those people...a lot of them knew the fate that was to befall my father and brother. There is no way those soldiers were able to march through town completely unseen. No one said anything. Not one tried to help. They sat by and let such a heinous act take place. Even if most of them weren't aware of the attack initially, when they heard of what Tao Qian had done, they didn't rebel against him for such a cruel act. They were complicit. They are just as guilty as their lord and deserve death just as much as he. Deliver it unto them and supply our army so that we can continue our honorable campaign," said Cao.   
The vicious command combined with the cold look in Cao's eyes might have made many others balk. They would have walked out of the tent and decry Cao as a vicious madman, no better than Dong Zhou. Jia however only bowed to Cao and told him that his will would be done. 

=#=

Xiahou Dun spurred his horse on. They were so close now. Surprisingly, Yuan didn't give any argument to Dun's request to spend the majority of their time traveling. Each day, they only rested for two hours before setting off again. There was no news coming out of Puyang, but that didn't do anything to put him at ease. He wouldn't feel better until he stood within the safety of its walls amongst his family. He hoped that Cao's fears were unfounded and that all would be well. 

"Not long now." Yuan called out to Dun from his side.

Dun only grunted in agreement. Yuan hadn't been his normal cheerful self since they started this trip. He was unusually serious and that only served to make Dun all the more nervous. Yuan was just as worried about the family as he was. 

"Big brother, I know that Mèngdé said that we should only kill Gōngtái if he truly did plan on betraying us but...," Yuan paused for a few seconds before continuing. "Do you think that maybe we should just kill him anyway?"  
"I was already planning to," Dun replied. He turned his head to look at Yuan. "Though I have to say, I am surprised to hear you say that. You usually don't kill anyone you haven't been ordered to."

"I have no qualms about killing people I can't stand though...and I really can't stand that guy."

"Oh? Why is that?" 

"You've spoken to him before right? You've actually held a conversation with him and you are seriously asking me why I don't like him?"

Dun smirked. "Fair enough. I guess I didn't think he was annoying enough for you to want to kill him."

"He just rubs me the wrong way. Like a snake waiting to bite. I have no idea why, Mèngdé kept him around."

"He likes people with talent. Despite being a sneaky, annoying little shit, he is a competent strategist."

"Yet we are currently riding to see if he betrayed us. Not worth it, if you ask me."

"I tend to agree, but it is not our place to question."

"Tsk, yeah, yeah I know...wait a minute, you were going to kill him anyway? Even though, Mèngdé said not to?"

"Yes, I am happy that you are actually with me on this. Would have been annoying to hear your bitching after I killed him if you weren't."

"So what are you planning on telling, Mèngdé when he asks for proof of betrayal?"

"Eh, I would have figured out something."

Yuan looked at his brother in astonishment before breaking out into a hearty laugh. It was the first time he had laughed since this trip started. Dun cracked a small smile, the laughter becoming infectious. It felt good to laugh, even if it would be a short lived one. The chaos seemed content with drowning the people sucked within it in pain and suffering, the burden weighing heavily on the heart. The laughter, however brief seemed to lighten the load, just a little. Both men urged their horses forward as the laughter drifted off. They held on to the brief happiness they felt for a little longer, having a creeping feeling that despite their hopes, it would be soon buried under misery and despair once they reached Puyang. 

=#=

Liao's axe fell towards the little girl that stood protectively in front of Zhuyue. It was too late to stop the momentum, she was going to get hit. With a grunt, Liao twisted the axes in his hands mere moments before they collided with her. Instead of being split in twain by the blow, she was instead struck by the flat side of the blade. This however did not spare her from damage. The dagger the little girl was holding collided with the flat of the axe. She was holding onto it so tightly that instead of it being knocked from her hand, it was pushed into her face. She let out a scream as the blade ripped into her face, conjoined with the force from Liao's axes, she was knocked off of her feet and back into Zhuyue. Zhuyue let out a scream as she caught the girl in her arms. 

Liao jerked his axes back and gasped at the sight before him. The little's girl's face was a bloody mess as the red liquid gushed from the fresh wound. He could see that the dagger sliced into the left side of her face, from the eyebrow through the eye and ending in the middle of her cheek. Zhuyue was calling for help as Liao stood there dumbly. He had no qualms about killing other men or even women but he never could stomach killing a child. He felt guilt for his actions even though they were not entirely his fault. Despite this, he could not let them go free. His previous anger towards Zhuyue had dissipated. He no longer had the want to kill her. He would offer her a chance of surrender once more. After all, the situation has changed. If the tears streaming down her face was any indication, she cared greatly for this little girl. She should want to get her help as soon as possible. He would offer the option to help her in exchange for her surrender.

Liao opened his mouth to speak but snapped it shut once he felt a wave of murderous intent coming from the woman in front of him. The air around him changed. It felt stifling. A lesser warrior would probably be sent to their knees from the sheer pressure of it. Zhuyue carefully moved the girl from her lap. The girl was still sobbing as her hands weakly tried to stem the flow of blood. Zhuyue undid the belt that held her outer robe closed and let it slide off of her shoulders. She knelt next to the girl and nudged her hands out of the way. She pressed a corner of the robe to the wound and placed the girl's hands back over it. She whispered something to her before standing once more. The look in her eyes was one of pure hate. Liao stood his ground, it look like surrender would not be an option. 

Despite this development, she was still weaponless. She had to get through him to get to her weapons and he did not intend on letting her pass. Zhuyue glared at him, he could practically feel her anger washing over him in waves, like an ocean lapping at its shore. To him, it felt as if the pressure of her aura intensified. He was amazed that she was able to do this. Only true warriors were able to channel their chi to such an extent that they could make it lash out against others. It seems that he underestimated her more than he originally thought. Liao moved to get into his stance when Zhuyue shot forward. Liao swung his axes toward her in a forward arc. He would be ready for her to dodge to either the left or the right, ready to counter the move with a kick to the mid section. 

Zhuyue was upon him but to his surprise, she didn't dodge left or right, she jumped forward and his axes skimmed passed her. She landed nimbly on one of his axes to his surprise and swiftly ran up the weapon and the length of his arm before delivering a knee to his face. As he stumbled back, she grabbed a hold of his head and used it as a catalyst to launch herself behind his back. Liao spun around, blood gushing from his nose which he was sure was broken from the hit. He retaliated, swinging his axes toward her back in a side swipe. Zhuyue didn't turn around to face the blow but she did respond to it. As if anticipating the attack, she dropped to her knees and bent backwards, her momentum keeping her sliding forward. The axes passed over her and she slid to a stop next to her weapons. She grabbed hold of her duck blades and swiveled around, to face him. 

Liao spat out blood that had gotten into his mouth from his nose. Zhuyue was on her feet now and Liao got back into his stance. He wanted to kill her. Not because he had any animosity toward her for the damage she done but because he respected her. She deserved a warrior's death and he would grant it to her. 

Zhuyue dashed forward again. Liao would wait for her attack this time and counter accordingly. She was faster than him and if he attacked first, she would always come out on top if she managed to dodge the hit. To his surprise, she came at him head on, setting off a volley quick strikes with her duck blades. The attacks were in such rapid succession that Liao could do nothing but block. There was a sudden pause in her attacks and Liao wasted no time in countering.

"Time to finish this," Zhuyue said. Her voice was cold, calculating. It wasn't a hollow taunt. She lured him into a trap like a black widow luring a fly into her web. Zhuyue ducked under his attack and moved to his undefended side which she managed to damage earlier in the fight. Zhuyue sliced at his side in quick succession pouring her chi into each strike. Liao was powerless to stop the assault. The agonizing pain went on for seemingly forever to Liao. Zhuyue finished her assault by spinning and landing a hard kick into his side. Liao was knocked into the air and onto his back. Zhuyue stood there, breathing hard as the energy dissipated from her body. Liao groaned in pain, his body aching still from the brutal assault. It took all his will power to sit up and even more to stand.

Zhuyue's eyes widened when she saw Liao get to his feet. How? She put everything she had into that attack and he still survived? How! She felt like screaming in frustration but she kept it bottled up inside. The fact was that even though he was still standing he took a lot of damage. He was hunched over, blood dribbling from his nose and gushing from the wound at his side. He spat on the ground, staining the grass with his blood. She could hear him breathing heavily. He gave off a laugh. It was a rough sort of laugh that devolved into a cough resulting in him spitting out blood once more.

"You did well girl, you've won your freedom," Liao said. Zhuyue couldn't believe her ears and the disbelief showed on her face. Liao gave off another harsh laugh. 

"Look around you. It seems you were not the only person I underestimated. That boy decimated my troops. There are only a few left now and he looks to be taking care of them rather easily. I could probably kill you before he gets here, but that would have me investing enough time for him to get here and counter attack. That is not a risk I really want to take...I didn't mean to attack that girl...get her some help. I don't want her death on my hands."

Zhuyue was frozen on the spot, unsure if this was some sort of trick. Liao called for his surviving troops to pull back. He began to withdraw but paused to get one last look at her. "I would love to face you again someday. Survive until then."

With that, he and his troops hobbled off, the injured leaning on each other as they made their way to the main gate. Zhuyue shook off her stupor and took unsteady steps over to Xiaolian. She dropped to her knees beside her. Xiaolian's small body curled up as she still held the robe to her face. 

"Don't worry, Xiaolian...I'm going to get you help."

Xiaolian looked up to Zhuyue with her good eye which was red from the constant tears. Zhuyue put her arms around her back and beneath her legs and lifted her off the ground. She got to her feet unsteadily and tried to walk back to the cave. She felt so tired but she had to keep going on for Xiaolian's sake. 

Xiaolian's weight suddenly seemed to lessen. Her eyes widened in alarm when she realized someone was taking her away from her. She tried to snatch her back frantically but was chastised by a familiar voice.  
"Stop it. You can barely keep yourself on your feet, let alone hold her. Let me take her," said Pi. Reluctantly, Zhuyue let Xiaolian be taken by Pi. Ang came out of the cave and looked around to the dead bodies left in the wake of Pi's onslaught. 

"Check on Uncle Shan," Pi commanded. Ang made a face, unhappy to be receiving orders from his younger brother but he was quite frankly too intimidated by him to say anything about it. He swallowed his pride and did as he was told, kneeling down to check on the old man.

"Do you think you can get the others from the cave?" Pi asked Zhuyue. His voice wasn't as hard as it normally was. In all the time she known him, this was perhaps the softest he had ever spoken to her. She didn't understand why but she was thankful for it. She didn't feel like dealing with his attitude at the moment. She nodded in affirmation to his question.

"Then do so. We need to leave, now."

Zhuyue nodded again and summoned her strength, making her way back to the hidden entrance. She understood why he was in a rush. The sun was beginning to break through the dark blanket that covered the land. Soon they would not have the cover of darkness to mask their escape and if the town fell like she assumed it would, they would be hunted down by Lu Bu's forces. Zhuyue corralled the others waiting in the tunnel, shrugging off the concerns of Lady Ai and the others and insisting that they move as quickly as they could. 

Ang and Pi led the way into the forest beyond the rice fields. They managed to make it deep enough into the woods that they wouldn't be easily spotted in the light. They decided to take a temporary rest which Zhuyue was thankful for. It couldn't be a long reprieve as she was sure Ling would have Lu Bu send forces to look for them once they realized they weren't among the other citizens. 

Zhuyue rested her head against a tree with Xiaolian laying her head on her lap. The girl was silent now as she bared the pain. Zhuyue felt horrible that she had to endure such pain. If only she was stronger, she could have prevented this. Despite how far she had come, she still had so much farther to go. She caught glimpses of Xiulan eyeing the two. Zhuyue knew that Xiulan had something to say but she wisely kept her mouth shut.   
They would have to move soon. Zhuyue's body wanted to protest but she would force it to comply when it was time. For now, until they were ready, she would close her eyes. Just for a little bit. Her eyes weren't closed for more than a minute when they flew open again. The distinct sound of horses charging toward them grabbing her attention. She could see that Pi and Ang had heard the sound as well. They listened in silence to determine the direction. To their dismay, it was coming from Puyang.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guo Jia - Fèngxiào  
> Zhang Miao - Mèngzhuō  
> Zhang Liao - Wényuǎn

Cao Cao stood watch as his troops tossed another body onto the growing pile of corpses. As per his instructions, Guo Jia had their troops slaughter the civilians living outside of Xiapi. Cao wanted to have their carcasses propped up looking towards Xiapi so Tao Qian would know the gravity of his failure. So he could feel as powerless as Cao did at the inability to protect that which he cared for. After many hours of deliberation, Jia managed to sway him from this idea. Now his troops gathered the bodies to burn them. Part of Jia’s argument for doing so was to stave off possible diseases from leaving the dead bodies festering near them and to keep up their own troop’s morale. A lot of them were uneasy about slaughtering civilians and seeing dead corpses strewn about would be a constant reminder of what they had done. They followed his orders as they were expected to, but he could hear the discourse amongst the men questioning if Cao was going too far in his quest for revenge. 

Cao rolled this question around in his mind as well. Had he gone too far? What made this situation any different from when Dong Zhou had sentenced the people of Luoyang to a fiery grave just to stop the alliance from catching up to him? Had he allowed his emotions to guide his actions rather than a clear mind? These people truly did nothing to him and realistically, what could they have done to stop his family from being butchered in such a cowardly fashion? They were powerless to stop his army from ransacking their homes, slaughtering their families, neighbors and children; what reasonable hope would they have had against Tao Qian’s men? 

Cao dismissed the thought. No. He was different. This situation was different. These people…they were not his people. They were Tao Qian’s people and he failed to protect them. Cao would never sacrifice those that put their faith in him and looked to him for protection. They were powerless so they could have done nothing? That was just an excuse. A man has to learn to take control of his own life, with his own two hands. If he cannot manage that much, then he is destined to fall victim to the whims of those who do. That is the way of the world. That is the law that this land of chaos has created. It was for that very reason that he set out to tame this land from the madness that was consuming it. He refused to live under the whim of those less capable than he any longer. 

Jia sided up next Cao, a frown on his face. It was a rare sight to not see to the man smile but he had rarely done so since he stepped foot on the battlefield. 

“What are you so upset about? You got your wish,” Cao remarked.

“Now, now, Lord Cao, it was not a request made for personal gain, It was one made out of necessity.”

Cao made a grunt of acceptance in reply.

“As for my mood, it is because I have a bit of bad news.”

“I’m getting rather tired of hearing that from you, Fèngxiào.”

“And I am quite tired of delivering it, My Lord, however as your strategist, such is my burden,” Jia replied with an exasperated sigh to emphasis his point.

“So it is. What is this news you speak of?” asked Cao.

“As we expected, upon the news of us slaughtering his people, Tao Qian has sent out emissaries petitioning aid.”

Cao didn’t respond, indicating that Jia should continue.

“We were able to stop the one heading to Yuan Shu and Gongsun Zan but it seems that Tao Qian sent out a third we were unaware of.”

“Heading where?”

“That’s the problem…we aren’t sure. We have reports that he might have been heading towards Qing province but that isn’t confirmed.”

“Qing province? That is Gongsun Zan’s territory. He sent two messengers there? Why? Yuan Shu has the bigger army. Wouldn’t it had made more sense to send two messengers there to ensure delivery rather than Gongsun Zan?”

“You are correct. It would have made more sense. My only guess is that he figured that he had a better chance entreating Lord Zan rather than Lord Shu. Lord Shu wouldn’t send forces unless he was absolutely sure that he could defeat us, otherwise, he risks the possibility of you turning your sights to him.”

“Yes, his cowardice has served him well so far,” said Cao. He sighed and folded his arms across his chest. “So we failed to completely cut Tao Qian off from reinforcements? Very well, ensure that we aren’t taken unaware from any possible aid.”

“Already in progress, my Lord. I just wanted to make sure that you were aware.”

Cao nodded in approval. “What is the morale like amongst the men?”

“After the…,” Jia paused as he searched his mind for the proper word. “Expurgation it has dropped fairly low.” 

“Give a half ration increase for anyone who did not personally take part in it and double the rations for those who did. After the bodies have been burned and the stench clears up, move our camps into the town. Give the largest houses to our generals,” Cao commanded.

Jia bowed and turned to leave but hesitated. He looked over his shoulder to Cao and spoke.

“How is your son?”

“He still draws breath,” Cao replied.

“A small bit of good news in dark times,” Jia replied with a smile.

“Is it? Currently, he is in a constant state of agony as his body tries to fight off the fever. If he does manage to survive it, life as he knows it is over. Few men will respect him and no woman will want him. Sometimes, there are worst things than death.”

There was a forlorn look on Cao’s face as he spoke. It was plain to see that he was distraught over his son, yet instead of sitting by his side, here he was, overseeing the work of his men. It was hard for Jia to discern whether this was he was a cold blooded man or a focused one? Jia wondered if he was in Cao’s shoes, could he do the same? Jia bowed his head to Cao again and went off to do his master’s bidding.

=#=

Xiaolian lifted herself from Zhuyue's lap with a wince, her face still throbbing from the wound. She could hear the thumping of the approaching hooves and knew another battle was imminent. Zhuyue gave Xiaolian a weary smile and got to her feet before helping Xiaolian to hers. She led her to Lady Ai and the others, Pi and Ang joined them. 

"Something isn't right. They found us too fast," Pi muttered. Zhuyue nodded her head once in agreement. It was strange that they were able to find them so quickly, but this wasn't the time to ponder such curiosities. Zhuyue prayed to the heavens that it wouldn't be Lu Bu that she saw when they did. 

"Ang, you need to take the others and flee," said Pi.

Ang bristled at the command. Pi had been bossing him around since this entire debacle began. It was grating on his nerves. He was the oldest and should be respected as such. That is what his heart said. His mind knew that Pi was the strongest out of the two of them. He also knew that he was still injured from the last battle and if he chokes the way he did before, he was as good as dead. He knew this and knew that he should hold his tongue but his pride would not allow it.

"That's enough, brother," Ang hissed. "I am the eldest. Father left me in charge. You should be following my orders, not the other way around."

Pi scoffed. "I don't recall father leaving anyone in charge and the fact that you are arguing with me while we have enemies approaching us rapidly shows exactly why you don't need to be in charge of anything."

Ang took a menacing step towards Pi. Enough was enough! His pride had taken enough of a beating at the hands of his brother and he refused to take his brother's disrespect any longer. Zhuyue stepped in between the two boys. This wasn't the time for them to have their pissing contest.

"I'm in charge," said Zhuyue in a sharp tone."Ang, take them and run."

"You don't command me, woman!" Ang spat. "I can fig-," Ang let out a wail, cut off by Zhuyue punching him in his wounded arm. 

"Yes, I can see you would be immensely helpful. I don't have time for your foolishness boy so do as I say. Your grandstanding is the last thing we need right now," said Zhuyue.

Ang looked between Zhuyue and Pi, his anger boiling to the top but he felt powerless to do anything about it. They were both right. He wasn't fit to lead and he wasn't fit to fight. He clicked his teeth in annoyance and commanded the others to move further into the woods. Pi turned his back, not bothering to watch the others leave. He instead focused on the direction of where their opponents would emerge. Zhuyue followed suit, brandishing her weapons. She checked the hidden compartments of her robe. She was out of hidden daggers. There weren't going to be any tricks in this battle. She would have to fight straight up. Wonderful. She took a deep breath and waited. The sound was close now. The riders would be emerging into the clearing in any minute.

Zhuyue could feel her instincts sharpening, her fatigue being drowned by a wave of adrenaline coursing through her body. The first rider broke through the tree line and into the clearing. He halted his horse upon seeing Pi and Zhuyue.

"They're here! I've found them!" He shouted out to his companions. For a moment, Zhuyue lamented the loss of her daggers. She could have silenced him with the flick of her wrist. Within a few moments, others joined him, their commander pulling up the rear. Zhuyue breathed a sigh of relief when she was that it was Zhang Miao and not the mighty Lu Bu. This revelation only relaxed her slightly. There was still the chance that Lu Bu could be on his way and the numbers Miao had with him were worrying. They were vastly outnumbered but luckily, only ten or so were on horseback, the other forty were infantry.

"So, you somehow made it this far. You have a debt to fulfill girl," Lord Lu Bu wants you alive to make you pay for what you did to Lady Diaochan...but I owe you for the wounds you inflicted on me. Perhaps I could tell Lord Lu Bu that you fought back and had to be killed. I'm sure he would be just as satisfied with your corpse."

"I would tell you to hobble over here and face me, but you strike me as the type of coward that will let others do your dirty work for you," Zhuyue retorted. 

"I will not be baited by you. A wise man doesn't waste his time doing things that could be accomplished just as easily by others."

"So you've betrayed my father, Mèngzhuō," Pi said, injecting himself in the conversation.

"Your father is a fool. He deserves everything that is coming to him. Lord Lu Bu will be the one to tame this land and those who stand at his side will be rewarded."

"Zhuyue, I do not know the history between the two of you, but he deserves death for betraying my father. Allow me to be the one to deliver it to him."

"Understood. I'll do what I can to keep the others off of your back."

Zhang Miao snorted. "Idiots. Do you not see the force I have with me? You think the two of you can stand against fifty men? Men, attack. Show these fools that Lu Bu's forces are not to be looked down upon."

A battle cry resounded from the infantry forces as they began to charge. Pi and Zhuyue got into their battle stances, ready to repel the attack. Before they could even get close, three dropped. This surprised the men behind them who stopped, looking around for the source of the attacks. The others continued to charge when four more were felled in the same way. A portion of the infantry was thrown into disarray as they looked for unseen enemy. Pi and Zhuyue looked at each other in confusion as well. They were unsure who their unseen benefactor was but they were grateful for the assistance. Whoever helped them managed to subdue a portion of the infantry for them. Instead of dealing with all fifty, they currently only had to contend with thirty-five. The odds were still not in their favor, but it was much better than before.

The soldiers reached Zhuyue and Pi embroiling them in battle. Her body danced around her enemies, recollecting its familiar steps as it pushed through her exhaustion. Her blades sliced through the throat of one enemy moments before being buried in the sides of another. She felt blood from her enemies mingle with her sweat as it rolled down her face. Another down and another. How long could she keep this up? Her mind was aware that more of their enemies were felled by their mysterious helper but it wasn’t enough to stem the tide of men coming at her. Pi looked like he was holding up well but she could see the exhaustion peek through on his face as well. 

She blocked an attack and dodged another. Her body gracefully moving as she weaved around her enemies attacks. Keep going, just keep going. She told herself, afraid that the adrenaline that burned through her veins will unexpectantly exhaust itself and leave her for dead. An explosion of pain bloomed from her left arm. She hissed and dodged an attack, countering with a death blow. She managed narrowly to block an incoming arrow, which would have lodged itself in her throat if she was even a second too late. So that was what hit her? The archer was none other than Zhang Miao. She risked a chance glance at her arm and saw an arrow protruding through it. She couldn’t pull it out. They weren’t letting up. One after another, they came at her. 

Her blood flowed from the wound making her hand slick with her own blood. It was hard to grip her weapon. She needed to make her way to Pi. He could watch her back. During the fighting they had gotten further and further away from each other. They probably orchestrated it that way, divide and conquer. She dodge the tip of a spear, kicking the shaft to the side and stretching as far as she could, slammed her blade into her enemy’s chest. She had no choice but to use her injured arm and pain ran up and down her arm like lightning. She grit her teeth to muffle her cry as she jerked her blade out of his body. Another blade came her way. She managed to block it, locking his blade within hers. In the corner of her eye, she saw Miao notching another arrow. With a sneer, he aimed his bow at her and fired. Desperately, she jerked her weapon in front of her. As she hoped, her enemy did not let go of his weapon and was brought along for the ride. He stumbled in front of her just in time, the arrow embedding in his head instead.

The man fell, hands still gripping his sword. Zhuyue’s blade still locked with his was pulled down with him. She quickly disconnected the weapons and moved to stand only to see the shadow of another sword bearing down on her. Shit! She couldn’t block this one and she wasn’t sure if she would be able to dodge in time. It was her only option though and she would take it. Zhuyue rolled to the side as the sword came down. She wasn’t moving fast enough. It was going to get part of her shoulder at least. She grit her teeth to brace for the pain but it never came.  
She looked up to the broad back of the man shielding her. That wild hair was unmistakable. He was here, he was really here! But how could that be? He went off to war with Cao Cao. Dun pushed back the sword he had blocked with his own, throwing the surprised man off balance. Before he could steady himself, Dun’s blade slammed into his side, the force of the blow slicing him in half. The man was thrown off his feet into two of his approaching allies. 

Zhuyue got to her feet. Before she could say anything to Dun, he charged forward to the oncoming enemies. She chastised herself. This wasn’t the time for reunions. They were still embroiled in a battle. Following Dun’s example, she charged back into the fray. 

Miao’s eyes widened in alarm at the sight of Xiahou Dun. What was he doing here? How could Cao Cao have gotten word of the assault on Puyang so quickly? The whistle of an arrow reached his ears. He wasn’t able to dodge in time and it embedded in shoulder. Miao let out a howl in pain, nearly falling off his mount. He gripped the reigns with his good hand and struggled to turn the horse around.

“Cover my retreat, I have to report this!” Miao shouted to one of the soldiers still by him. The soldier beat his fist against his chest in salute and shouted out Miao’s commands to the others. Quickly they gathered around, standing as a barrier between Miao and the others. The fight ensued. Along with the addition of Dun and the mysterious archer, they were able to turn the tide against Miao’s forces easily. The rest of his forces retreated and no one made a move to follow. There was little point in doing so as they were still only five people against a force of unknown size. 

Zhuyue, Dun and Pi made their way to each other as the last of Miao’s forces ran out of the forest clearing. Zhuyue felt the adrenaline leaving her body along with the threat. In its place was the feeling of sludge coursing through her veins. Something as simple as moving her arm felt as if she was fighting against some unseen pressure fighting against her. She wanted nothing more than to sleep or at least sit down but that wasn’t an option nor was it going to be for awhile. Miao got away and would be telling Lu Bu of his findings shortly. They would have people coming after them soon. They had to keep moving.  
From his hiding place behind the trees, Xiahou Yuan emerged, bow in hand and a sour look on his face.

“You missed,” remarked Dun as Yuan joined their side.

“I didn’t miss. I NEVER miss,” Yuan replied sulkily. 

“He’s still alive, so you missed,” Dun replied as he swiped his blade through the air in an effort to get rid of some of the excess blood that stained it. He sucked his teeth in disapproval as much of the blood remained. 

“A bird shat on my head when I took the shot!” Yuan exclaimed pointing to the remains of bird feces in his hair. 

“That’s pretty shitty luck you got there, Brother,” said Dun with a grin. Yuan’s frown deepened.

“That was a shitty joke, Brother,” Yuan replied, the irritation evident in his voice. 

“I don’t know…for Cousin Dun, that was actually rather good,” Pi said with a half smile, a rare thing to be seen on his face.

The feeling of relief swelled within Zhuyue. They had been fighting since last night with barely any rest. There were so many times in which she thought she was going to die but here she was, still alive and here he was. Xiahou Dun. Somewhere in the back on her mind and deep within her heart, she wished that he would come and as if the heavens heart her silent plea, here he was, standing before her. Her emotions spilled out of her into a laugh drawing the other’s attention.

“Oh come on, Zhuyue, you can’t really think that was funny!” Yuan said with a pout.

“No, it’s not that…I’m just …relieved to see the two of you.”

“Ah, so that’s it…” Yuan said, his pout morphing into a mischievous smile. He sided up next to Dun and nudged him towards Zhuyue. Dun glared at his brother in annoyance at the sudden move. Yuan nodded his head towards Zhuyue. Dun’s glare shifted into one of confusion. Yuan slapped a hand against his forehead. How thick could his brother truly be? He tried to discreetly gesture towards Zhuyue. Dun stared at Yuan blankly. Pi, who had grown tired of this charade spoke up.

“He wants you to say something to her. Hurry it up, we need to join the others.” Yuan shot Pi a glare and he shrugged. 

“He was obviously oblivious to that ridiculous gesturing you were doing.”

Yuan sucked his teeth and turned away from Pi, mumbling something akin to insufferable little shits under his breath.

Dun looked to Zhuyue, his arms roaming over her disheveled appearance. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it immediately after. He looked back to the two men that were still present. Yuan to his create was at least pretending to not listen but Pi didn’t even put up a front. He stared at the two of them with a bored look on their face. Dun looked back at Zhuyue. A small weary smile was on her face as she stared at him. He wanted to reach out to her and wrap her within the safety of his arms. He wanted to breathe in her scent again and feel the soft touch of her lips against his. He wanted to do all of these things right then and there but instead he folded his arms across his chest and spoke.

“Your form is still sloppy. You still make too many unnecessary moves when fighting and you keep thinking about reacting when you fight, just fight.”

The smile on Zhuyue’s face dropped immediately. That familiar fire sparked to life in her eyes as her gaze hardened.

“I understand.” She said before spinning on her heels and heading into the forest where she saw Ang lead the others. 

“Wow…” Yuan said as they watched Zhuyue’s retreating back. “That was…that was pretty terrible, big brother.”

“Shut up,” Dun grumbled as he followed behind her, making sure to leave distance between them. Pi and Yuan followed silently behind the both of them.

=#=

Miao did not slow his steed until he made it to the gates of Puyang. Not once did he turn back to see if any of his men managed to survive. He was a pitiable sight, drenched in sweat with his head sitting askew atop his head. His arm was imbrued in blood as his wound cascaded the thick red fluid freely. Even the arrow that penetrated him still remained imbedded in his arm to further sell the hardship he had to go through. Surly when the others saw him, they would not question his decision to retreat. They would feel pity of his plight and offer him solace and sanctuary not suspicion and scorn. At least, this was his hope. After all, Zhang Liao came back to them in a similar state and with the exception of Lu Bu showing interest in finding out who managed to best him in battle, he wasn’t treated as a craven who let the enemy escape. It should be the same for him.

“Open the gates! I have urgent news!” he cried as he waved his hand to get the attention of the gate guard. Immediately a blaze of pain rushed down his arm, quickly reminding him of his wound. He dropped his arm promptly and squeezed it in an effort to soothe the pain burning within it. The gates opened with a creek and he nudged his horse forward with his good arm. 

Once safely inside, he dismounted carefully as to not aggravate the pain in his leg from his earlier wound. He hobbled painfully over to Cao’s former home. Lu Bu had said that he was claiming it as his own, it being the largest one in Puyang. Things were still chaotic in Puyang from the recent take over. Bodies of those putting up resistance were strewn about. The ones that didn’t resist were huddled in a group, grasping each other in fear as if the gesture could provide comfort in such a tremulous time. 

He could hear the sobbing of women and children as the soldiers corralled stragglers towards the city square with the others. Lord Lu Bu and Master Chen Gong were most likely about to address the people. How shocked they will be when they discovered that their fears are correct. Their Lord is no longer the weak Cao Cao but the mighty Lu Bu. Miao wanted to stand shoulder to shoulder with Lu Bu, Chen Gong and Ling when they made the announcement. He wanted to stare into the faces of those he knew for years and show them that he betrayed them. It would be possible to do so now. He refused to show himself in such a state. He continued on to Cao—no Lu Bu’s home in hopes to speak with him before the declaration was made.

He slowly made his way to Bu’s commandeered home. The guards moved aside from him hastily. He could hear the whispers as he passed by, each wondering what hellish battle he managed to get away from. Inwardly, he smiled. Good. That was a good reaction. If they saw it that way, surely the others would as well. He finally caught sight of Lu Bu, Chen Gong and Ling. Lu Bu was seated atop the mighty stallion Red Hare. The sight of such a powerful man on an equally power steed made Miao swallow hard. What a foreboding sight the two of them made. 

“Among men, Lu Bu; among horses, Red Hare,” Miao muttered as he recanted the adage he heard once during the recounts of Lu Bu’s triumphs from some of the men at Hulao Gate. 

They trotted towards him, Lu Bu in the lead. Curiously enough, it seems that Zhang Liao was not present. They were on the way to address the crowd, just as Miao had surmised. It seems he caught them just in time. They would be in such a rush, they would deal with him quickly. They wouldn’t take too much time having him recount his story and he would be dismissed quickly to go get his wounds seen to. This was the perfect time to speak with them. Any later could spell disaster for Miao. 

“My, my,” began Gong with a flagrant gesture. “I see you, looking a great deal more pitiful than when you left." He paused and leaned forward on his horse, making a show of looking behind Miao. "But what is this? You have no prisoners in tow. Tell me Mèngzhuō, the prisoners are being brought along by your men, yes? You haven’t failed us too have you?”

“I wish that it were so, My Lord. I bring dire tidings,” said Miao. He hung his head low to sell the contrite look as much as possible.

"Oh please, regale us with your tale, Mèngzhuō," said Gong. "I always did find a tale of failure to be most entertaining. Go on, speak."

"I-I swear to you my lords, my men and I fought as hard as we could. We did everything you told us to do. I wouldn't have returned here unl-"

"Tch, I'm not in the mood for this crap," said Bu, cutting off Miao's servile ramblings. Red Hare breathed loudly through its nose, mimicking its master's irritation. Miao gulped, it was if the beast was staring right at him with hatred, but that was impossible. Horses didn't have the capacity to hate. They were idiotic beasts. 

"Wényuǎn wouldn't tell us much about who he fought with," Bu continued. "Only that it was honorable and he lost fairly. I'm not accepting such a shit answer from you. Who was it that you fought with? Was it that bitch from before? The one that hurt Diaochan?!" 

"Yes, yes! It was her, my lord. But she was not alone! Cao Cao has returned! His forces ambushed us in the woods."

Chen Gong dropped the smile. His eyes narrowed and his expression hardened as this new information took root in his mind. Cao Cao was already onto their plan? How? There was no way he could have known unless someone betrayed them.

"Speak clearly. I must know for certain, It was Cao Cao's forces that attacked you?"

"Yes! There is no doubt! Xiahou Dun himself came at me. I was lucky to es-"

"Silence your idle prattling. I don't care a whit about your troubles. There are bigger things at foot. Now answer me. How many men were there? Was it Cao Cao's full force?"

"I don't know for sure, my men and I were overwhelmed within a matter of minutes. There was so much confusion I could not see."

"Did you see Cao Cao in the fray?"

"No, I did not."

"Tch, you have given me useless information. Be gone. Go lick your wounds and contemplate how truly useless you are. If you feel the urge to commit suicide, know that I am in favor of it. The world wouldn't be less with your loss you fool."

Miao bowed low, prostrating before the three men before hobbling off. He was glad to put as much distance between himself and them as quickly as possible. That did not go the way he had hoped and he knew that he was lucky to escape with his life. 

Lu Bu was incensed. He ordered the men to bring forth his halberd. Red Hare exhaled through its nose once more and stomped its hooves against the ground. It could feel the tension in its master, sense the rise of his murderous intent and it was ready to go to battle with him.

"My Lord, I understand your frustration but that is a terrible idea."

"I don't care if Cao's whole army is there, I'll kill them all! That bitch will pay for what she did to Diaochan."

"I agree, I agree!" Said Gong. "But we mustn't be rash about this. If Cao Cao's army is out there, we risk losing Puyang mere hours after we seized it! We need to fortify our defenses and ensure that Cao Cao cannot reclaim, Puyang!"

Lu Bu let out a sound that was between a grunt and a growl. Gong has been with Bu long enough to know that sound meant that he was listening, albeit begrudgingly. This was good. If he pushed the issue just a little more, Bu would be swayed to his way of thinking. 

"I swear to you, I will do everything in my power to ensure that you will get your revenge, but please, I implore you, do not let our hard work on seizing Puyang go to waste."

"You've been making a lot of promises to me, Gōngtái. If you don't start delivering soon, I am going to start questioning your worth to me."

"I would expect no less! If I fail to delivery on anything I have promised you, I will gladly offer your my head."

"Hmph. You say we need to address these peasants. Let's get on with it," said Bu.

Gong let out a dramatic sigh, relieved that he could keep Bu in check. He nudged his mount forward before looking back to the silent Ling.

"Your family is proving to be more trouble than it is worth," said Gong. "Tell me, how reliable is your ally? Can we continue on their support?"

Ling was startled that he was being addressed. He straightened himself on his horse and cleared his throat before answering.

"Yes. If they are able."

"Such a confident answer, how can you be so sure?"

"She has no love for the Cao or the Xiahou family. She has sworn her allegiance to me as long as promise that she will be spared."

"Hmph...well, we will just have to see, won't we? Come. We've dawdled enough. Time for us to let the ignorant masses know who is in charge now."  
Ling nodded and followed after Gong to the city square.

=#=

Dun leaned against one of the crumbling walls of the abandoned temple. His eyes glanced over at the surrounding courtyard bathed in the moon's light. The overgrown grass had began to reclaim the surrounding land. Its vines crawled like fingers across the forgotten decaying structures, wrapping itself around them as if it were strangling them. This place was a mess. A former shadow of its original glory but they couldn't afford to be picky about places to stay. His parents were elderly and could not go on as long as the others. The women slowed them down as well, not use to the hardship of traveling by foot. Well, all the women with the exception of Zhuyue and Xiaolian. The two of them didn't give so much as a whisper of complaint, despite the fact that Zhuyue looked just about dead on her feet. 

Dun tried to ask Zhuyue what happened to Xiaolian's face but she rebuffed his attempts and told him that it wasn't important at the moment. It should have ignored him more than it did, but it didn't. He didn't like being in the dark. It was clear that something went down while he was away. Besides being injured, Xiaolian was sticking close to Zhuyue and she seemed to exuded a protective aura around the small girl. He also noticed that Xiulan was sticking with the other women from the Cao household. Dun wanted to know exactly what he missed but she was right, it wasn't important right now. The important issue was that they lost Puyang. It seems that Jia and Cao's suspicions were correct. Unfortunately, Dun and Yuan arrived just a bit too late to do anything about it. Dun stifled a yawn. His watch was almost over and he was thankful for it. He and Yuan had been traveling non-stop for an extended amount of time only to go right into a battle. He could use a few minutes to rest.

He wondered how to himself how long it would take Ang to reach his father in Xu Province. Ang was sent to bring the unfortunate word to Cao. Dun didn't approve of this decision but Ang was so ardent about it that he gave into the decision along with the others. He personally would have preferred that Pi went, but Pi refused, claiming that he was tired from fighting and wouldn't be able to make the journey. Dun didn't buy it. He believed that Pi was tired, but not as much as he alluded too. There was still a fire burning in his eyes and power in each step he took. He could have easily made that trip. No, he chose to stay for a reason, but that reason eluded Dun at the moment. He let out a frustrated grunt. There were so many things he didn't know at the moment, it was pissing him off. 

"Something wrong, my son?" Dun's attention turned to his father. The feelings of frustration were pushed aside to make way for concern. Luckily, within the temple, they were able to find a few bandages that were only slightly sullied. His father's wounds were draped in them. Dun felt a mixture of anger and worry at seeing his father in such a state. He turned his head to the moon that hung overhead, not wanting his father to see the worry in his face.

"You shouldn't be up," said Dun.

"I've had enough rest for now."

"Father, you need to go-"

Shan raised his hand, cutting Dun off.

"I'll sleep when I am dead."

"It looks like you came pretty close to that today."

Shan let out a chuckle.

"That I did. Your mother was quite cross with me."

"Going to tell me what happened? I don't want the basic overview that I've already been given. I want to know everything."

"Ah, yes of course," Shan replied. He let out a light sigh as he thought of where to start his tale.

"Zhuyue is a remarkable woman."

Dun blinked and looked at his father. Whatever he was expecting his father to say, that wasn't it. Shan smiled at the confusion that was painted so plainly on his son's face. He decided to humor his son and give him a deeper explanation of his comment.

"If it wasn't for her warning, we would have died. Her and little Xiaolian."

Shan gave Dun his account of events. This filled in a lot of the blanks for Dun but there was still more that he was in the dark about. How did Zhuyue manage to get away from Lu Bu? Despite how talented she was, there was just no fucking way she would have been able to stand up to Lu Bu and he doubted that Lu Bu was in a magnanimous mood and let her go. He would have to ask her about this later. His father also didn't give any details about Xiulan and why she was sticking so closely to the others of the Cao household. With more answers came more questions. At least he had some idea about what was happening now. Pi stepped out of the temple. 

"I'm taking over. Go sleep," said Pi. Dun eyed him. What a bossy little shit. His father may be the man he serves, but he didn't take orders from this kid.

"I'll sleep when I'm good and ready. You aren't even the next person to take watch so why don't you go back inside and sleep," Dun replied. Shan could hear the irritation in his voice. Pi had a habit of rubbing people the wrong way. Pi on the other hand didn't seem to be bothered by the tone in which Dun spoke at all. Instead, he surveyed the area. He found a suitable spot on the side of the temple, shrouded in shadow.   
"I switched with Miàocái," he finally replied before headed over to the spot he had chosen and sitting down. He was completely engulfed by the shadow of the temple, amplified by the cover of darkness that the night provided. If Dun hadn't seen where he went, he wouldn't have even known he was there.

"You do look tired, my son. I heard you rode all day and night to reach us. You should rest," said Shan.

Dun wanted to argue the point but the truth was he was tired. He didn't like the thought that he was essentially obeying Pi's commands but he body was making him aware of his fatigue as the thought of sleep entered his mind. He was too tired to argue at this point. Dun looked at his father then shot a glare at the space in which he knew Pi sat before heading inside. 

Shan waited until Dun was inside before addressing Pi. "If you are to succeed your father one day, you need to know how to speak to those that fight under you. They may be the ones to save your life one day...Of course, if you draw their ire too much, they can also be the ones to orchestrate your fall."

"I don't need to become friendly with the help to ensure obedience," Pi replied.

"Are you so sure? Look at the situation we are currently in. Had your father paid closer attention to his subordinates, it is possible that this could have been avoided."

"Oh really? Because I was under the impression that it was your treacherous son was one of the core members of this betrayal."

Shan winced at the comment. The reminder of Ling's role stung his heart. It hurt to be reminded of the dishonor his son had brought to their name and his own failings as a father."

"I blame that on myself...," Shan replied.

"Why? Do you blame yourself because your honeyed words weren't enough to sway such a rotten man from the path of deceit?" 

"No, I blame myself for not killing him when I had the chance...my role in this is a debt that I owe your father and I am afraid I will not be able to repay that debt in my lifetime."

Pi was silent. The pain in Shan's voice was clear. He had gone a bit too far in his words. After a few beats of silence between the two of them, Pi spoke.

"I-..." Pi paused, searching for the right words. "I may have been rash. Your words have...some merit. Ling would not have been able to get as far as he had without Chen Gong's assistance. Father knew that he was unhappy with his current station but he did nothing to appease him because he valued Guo Jia's council more. I should have considered that before speaking."

"Careful, young nephew. I may think you are trying to apologize to me, said Shan with a small smile. The smile however was brief and his face slipped back into one filled with melancholy. "Your words rang true. I will leave you to your duties. Stay vigilant," said Shan in so soft a voice that Pi could barely hear it. 

Pi was left alone in silence, he replayed the conversation in his mind. He truly did not see the merit in being friends with underlings. What good would it have done? If a person could be turned by the mere clink of a few taels and bolts of silk, then they weren't honorable to begin with. What good would kindness and friendship do? When you swear loyalty to a lord, you are honor bound to uphold that pledge. If you are so dishonorable that you would betray them, than you are worse than dirt. A man driven by material wealth is one of the most untrustworthy people out there. They would kill their own mother for their own gain. Friendship wouldn't change their hearts. It was all so pointless, wasn't it? 

Pi pondered this question, going over it again and again in his mind. His thoughts were interrupted by the soft rustling of cloth in the night breeze. He looked up to see someone peeking their head out of the darkened temple entrance. Pi went unnoticed in his hiding spot. Once they felt that the coast was clear, the figure stepped out into the night and walked as quickly as they could without making too much noise in the direction of Puyang. Pi's eyes narrowed, it seems that his hunch has paid off.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guo Jia – Fèngxiào  
> Yu Jin - Wenze  
> Yue Jin - Wenqian  
> Li Dian - Mànchéng  
> Xu Chu – Zhòngkāng  
> Cao Ren – Zǐxiào  
> Liu Bei – Xuándé  
> Xiahouji - Xiàhóushì

“Push! Don’t let them hold you back!” Cao bellowed. His troops roared in response to their master’s command. Things have taken a turn for the worse in the battle against Tao Qian. After they managed to overcome all of Qian’s traps, Cao’s forces held the advantage for the majority of the war. This however caused Qian to entrench himself within Xiapi. Cao couldn’t get his forces in and Qian couldn’t get his forces out. They were trapped in a stalemate and Cao refused to accept a draw when it came to getting his revenge. Jia came up with a plan. It was a gamble, but Cao was out of options so he decided to see just how good this man he put so much faith in was.

The plan was a simple one. Qian did not know that only one of his couriers that bore the request for aid managed to slip by Cao. Jia had already figured out who three of the recipients for aid were. The only one he had trouble discerning was the one that got away. Based on what he knew about each man, he determined which would have been the most likely to respond to the call for aid. Yuan Shu and Yuan Shao were both out. They wouldn’t risk their necks unless there was a clear advantage for them. That left Gongsun Zan. Jia wrote a response to Qian under the guise of Zan informing him that he would provide aid and for him to provide assistance when he arrived.

There was no surefire way to know whether Qian would take the bait but it was the only chance they had to get him to come out of hiding. On the appointed day, Cao’s forces put on quite the performance. Half of his forces dressed up in different armor. They were unable to get the exact same as Zan’s forces on such short notice, but they hoped that Qian wouldn’t notice such a minute detail. The disguised forces attacked Cao’s other half and made a show of visibly pushing them back. Seeing the success of “Zan’s” forces, Qian was overjoyed. He threw open his gates and jumped in the fray to help route Cao’s forces. He had taken the bait, just as Jia hoped he would. 

Once Qian’s forces were mixed in with the disguised ones, they turned on them. Qian’s forces were thrown into confusion, unable to discern friend from foe. Once Qian realized he had been tricked, it was too late. He was surrounded on all sides by Cao’s forces. It looked as if Cao finally would have revenge and the departed souls of his family would finally be at peace. At least it would have been, had it not been snatched so cruelly from his grasp at the moment when his revenge was finally at hand.

From his flank came an attack from an unknown force. The courier that managed to slip through Cao’s fingers earlier has come back to bite him at the worst moment possible. Cao army was thrown into chaos and he was forced to regroup as the new enemy cut through his forces. When Cao found out who it was that dared to snatch away his revenge when it was so close at hand, he was far from amused. Liu Bei was Qian’s unlikely savior. Out of all people, the homeless noble, softhearted fool Liu Bei. How dare such an insignificant man stand in his way?! Liu Bei had his troops hold back Cao’s forces while he personally escorted Qian back to the safety of Xiapi. Cao was livid and ordered his troops to push through the human blockade so that he may get the revenge he so desperately sought. 

Cao’s forces fought hard for their master, eager to help him achieve victory. They fought valiantly against Bei’s troops. They finally thought they were making progress only to be deterred by one man. Standing before them, clad in a green battle robe with a magnificent long black beard and his Guan Dao in hand was the warrior known as Guan Yu.

The first group of forces approached Yu, their swords and spears raised and their voices crying out in fury. Yu stayed fast, undaunted by being vastly outnumbered. He held his ground, not moving until the troops were within his range. Once they were, he quickly took hold of his Guan Dao in both hands. At that moment, his aura seemed to burst forth from him. He swung his blade in a wide sweep in front of him. The first person it hit died instantly, slicing through him as a knife would through soft bread. The blade cut through three more people just as easily. Though Yu’s Dao only reached those four people, the others that rushed forward were not safe. At the very moment Yu swung his blade, his attack was infused with the very aura that surrounded him. When Yu swung his blade, the aura was thrown forward, cutting through the air to its enemies. It sliced just as cleanly through the closest enemies as if they had been struck by the blade itself. The troops that were furthest away were thrown back, sustaining heavy injuries.

Cao could not help but look in awe at the man known as Guan Yu. He was impressed with him during the battle of Hulao Gate and it seems as if the man had only gotten stronger. It was rare to see such a force on the battlefield. He wondered how such a man would stack up against the likes of Lu Bu and Xiahou Dun. What a glorious fight that would be. For a brief moment as Cao watch his forces get slaughtered as if they were mere insects being crushed under heel, Cao’s thirst for revenge was pushed aside for a new desire; He wanted to have Guan Yu fight in his army. With a man like that at his side, he couldn’t lose.

More of Cao’s forces rushed forward, only to be swatted back as if they were nothing more than a mild nuisance. The morale of his troops waned and several began to backpedal, eager to get away from the fearsome Guan Yu. 

“It seems some of you have plans on deserting,” came a hard voice from behind the cowardly men. They spun around to find themselves face to face with Yu Jin. Fear gripped them as they took in his stern visage. He leveled his war trident at them as he spoke.

“Any who wish to desert speak now and I will make your death quick!” All of the men shook their heads quickly, more afraid of Yu Jin wrath than of Guan Yu’s. “Then enough of this dallying,” continued Jin. “Our lord gave us an order and we are honor bound to fulfill it. The enemy is before you, go!”

Infused with courage and a more than a little fear from Yu Jin’s words, the troops whirled around at attacked Guan Yu with renewed vigor. Cao’s mouth twitched slightly in amusement. Though a bit rigid in his discipline, he could always count on Yu Jin to whip the troops into shape. He was a valued and trusted officer. Now it was time he followed Yu Jin’s advice and stopped dallying. Guan Yu was not what he sough today. His prize laid elsewhere and while he sat here, his prey got further and further away from him. 

“Fèngxiào, Guan Yu is nothing more than a distraction, Tao Qian is fleeing with the other two brothers as we speak.”

“I have come to same conclusion, my lord. I took the liberty of having the hidden route we found earlier scouted. It is currently unguarded and if we move fast enough, it will take us close to Xiapi roughly at the same time as Tao Qian, if not slightly faster.”

Cao Cao clapped a hand down on Jia shoulder and smiled. This was a man he could depend on and it made his heart glad to have such a companion at his side. Jia merely gave Cao his infamous whimsical smile, understanding the gesture. 

“Wenze, Wenqian, Mànchéng, Zhòngkāng, you four are to cover us. Attack Guan Yu with such ferocity that he will not notice our absence,” said Cao. The four men bowed their heads and signaled that they acknowledged the command. Within minutes, they were attacking Guan Yu along with their troops, overwhelming him. Guan Yu’s troops had to join the fray to keep their commander safe from the sudden overwhelming odds.

“Quickly, Fèngxiào, Wei, Zǐxiào. We must hasten to this secret passage while Guan Yu is distracted. I’ll not have that snake Tao Qian slip through my fingers,” said Cao. All men nodded and Jia sped off on his horse, leading the way to the secret passage with the others following closely behind.

=#=

Guan Yu was currently doing battle with Yue Jin. Their weapons were locked against each others in a test of strength, waiting to see which man would give way first. He was impressed by this man. He was of shorter stature but he held his own in battle. He would not let Guan Yu push him around and he carried considerable strength within him. 

“You’re open!” Came a voice to Guan Yu’s side. Guan Yu’s next actions happened within the span of a scant few seconds. He thrust his Guan Dao upwards making it get caught under the hooks of Yue Jin’s blades. He yanked Yue Jin forward who was taken off guard by the sudden move. Yue Jin stumbled forward but retained his footing and immediately unhooked his blades from Guan Yu’s weapon. He moved back to reposition himself which is exactly what Guan Yu wanted. Yu whipped his Dao around just in time to parry an attack from an over zealous Li Dian who had to back off after the failed surprise attack. Dian moved over to Jin’s side, with a frown.

“I really thought I had him,” Dian said. Though he wasn’t pouting, his words were clearly filled with melancholy. 

“Perhaps next time just attack instead of announcing your presence to the enemy,” Yue Jin remarked as he readied his weapons once more.

Dian let out a good natured laugh and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “Haha, yeah. Good idea. I guess I got excited.”

“Enough of this foolishness. Your yapping has given our enemy time to recover. Renew the attack at once,” commanded Yu Jin. The men snapped to attention immediately and did as they ordered. Xu Chu and Yu Jin joined in the fight. Guan Yu held his own for a time but it was clear that he could not take these four men of skill on his own for a long period of time. He gave the signal for a retreat and hoped that he bought his brother enough time.

=#=

“This way, Master Qian,” said Liu Bei as he led Qian towards Xiapi. Qian fell to his knees, already weary from the earlier battle. He launched into a coughing fit. He felt as if this battle had advanced his lifespan by several years. His body felt utterly drained. Bei wanted to give the man time to rest, but he knew that time was of the essence. He trusted in Guan Yu’s battle prowess but he knew that even his brother would eventually be overwhelmed. They had to get Qian safely within the walls of Xiapi. He hoped Zhang Fei would reach them soon. 

“I-I am sorry, Xuándé,” Qian said as he slowly got to his feet.

“You need not apologize, Master Qian, but we do need to go. I do not know how long my brother can keep them away from us,” Bei replied. Qian nodded and allowed himself to be led by Bei once more.

They began their trek once more. Xiapi was still quite a ways off. The sounds of horses could be heard in the distance. Qian looked frightened but Bei smiled. 

“Be at peace, Master Qian. It is my brother. He went to fetch horses for us,” said Bei.

The horses got closer but the riders on it was not who Bei was expecting. From in front of them through a secret passage through the woods was Cao Cao and his men.

“It seems we have found a rat, trying to scurry back to his hole,” Cao said with a sneer. His eyes bore into Tao Qian as he spoke. Liu Bei position himself in front of Qian.

“Mèngdé, let us resolve this as the reasonable men we are,” said Bei.

“You have not earned the right to call me by that name, Liu Bei,” Cao Cao spat. “Furthermore, there is nothing to speak of. He had committed a grievous wrong against my family. To defend him means that you stand in the way of justice.”

“You claim he had your family slaughtered, but you have no proof. Also, you have taken his family from him in retaliation. Hasn’t enough blood been spilled?”

“He still draws breath. I will not be sated until my blade is slick with his blood and his body lay lifeless at my feet,” Cao replied.

Bei sighed. He wanted to avoid further conflict, but it seems that Cao would not be swayed with words. He wanted blood and would not be satisfied until he got it. He drew his swords.

“Tao Qian is under my protection. If you wish to take his life, you will have to go through me.”

“You claim to have such a lofty sense of nobility and honor, yet you stand in defense of a murderer. I knew your claims were false,” said Cao as he dismounted from his horse. He drew his sword. 

“You will not stand in the way of my revenge, Liu Bei.”

At that moment, Dian Wei, Guo Jia and Cao Ren also dismounted and drew their weapons. Liu Bei took a few steps back, alarmed.

“You will not fight me in an honorable bout, one on one?” Bei asked.

Cao smirked. “You sprout this nonsense about honor when we had just established that you had none. No Liu Bei. The time for honor has long passed. It passed when that foul man slaughtered my father, brother and their entire household. I will have his head, honor be damned.”

Bei grimaced. He was a competent fighter, but he was not on the level of his brothers, Guan Yu and Zhang Fei. There was no way he would be able to hold all of these men back on his own. Qian drew his sword with a shaky hand. Bei appreciated the gesture but he knew the man would not be able to last more than a few minutes in battle. They were in trouble. Cao and his men began to advance. Bei and Qian took a few steps back, unsure of how to proceed. 

“I’m coming brother!” Came a cry above the hooves of horses from behind Bei. Liu Bei was overjoyed to hear the voice of his brother, Zhang Fei. With Fei on their side, they would have a better chance.

Zhang Fei arrived. He rode straight towards Cao and swung at him with his spear. Dian Wei stepped in front of his master and blocked the blow. Zhang Fei rounded the group and went for another pass but Liu Bei stopped him. While Zhang Fei distracted Cao and his group, he mounted one of the spare horses brought by Zhang Fei along with Tao Qian.

“There is no need to fight them brother, our main priority is to get Master Qian back to base,” said Bei.

“But if we do not slay them here, they will follow after us,” Fei argued.

“Not so,” said Bei with a smile. “Look behind them. Our brother comes with reinforcements.”

Alarmed, Cao and the others looked behind them to see that Bei’s words were true. Guan Yu was indeed heading towards them and would be upon them soon.

“We need to retreat, My Lord,” said Jia.

“No! I will not run! Not when my revenge is so close at hand.”

“My Lord, I understand how you feel but please listen to reason. We only told our troops to distract Guan Yu, not follow him. They will not be coming to our aid. They will be holding position. If we give chase, we will be pitted between Qian’s remaining forces in Xiapi and Liu Bei’s forces. We still have a chance to take Xiapi later, but we need to retreat…now.”

Cao took a few moments to consider Jia’s words. It angered him to know that Jia was right. He felt so frustrated that Qian was only a few feet from him but the situation put such a huge divide between them. He was so close; so very close but once again, his revenge would be delayed. Jia was right, they still had the advantage in troops and could take Xiapi later. 

“Fall back,” Cao ordered. He shot one last glare toward Liu Bei and Tao Qian before mounting his horse and leading the way back through the secret passage in the woods.

=#=

Chen Gong listened to the report in silence. Once it was done, he let out a heavy sigh and rubbed the sides of his temples with his index and pointer fingers. He was surrounded by morons. He sent one of his servants to contact Ling and let him know that he would be paying him a visit. Ling had taken up residence in his parent’s old home. It was the second biggest estate in Puyang, next to Cao’s which was occupied by Lu Bu and Diaochan. Gong didn’t begrudge him of this. It was after all thanks to him that they were able to seize Puyang in the first place. Gong had no idea about the secret passage and it became an instrumental piece to his plan. So, Gong swallowed his pride and instead took up residence in Dun’s old home. 

Before long, Gong found himself at Ling’s residence. Ling had a tight smile plastered on his face. It was clear that he did not want Gong here.

“My good friend, Ling. You seem to be doing well,” said Gong. He clapped the man on the shoulder far harder than necessary.

Ling stumbled an inch forward from the hit. He gave Gong a sour look before putting the false smile back up. 

“I was not expecting you to come so soon, Lord Gong. If you had only given me more notice, I could have had a better reception prepared for your arrival,” Ling replied. His voice clearly displayed the discontent that his face tried so vainly to hide.

“No need. I won’t be staying long. I have only a quick question for you.”

“Couldn’t that have been sent in writing instead then?” Ling barked. Gong eyed him and Ling stumbled over himself, realizing that he let his veneer fall. “I-I mean it would have been easier than having a busy man such as yourself coming over here to see someone as lowly as me.”

“There are some things that cannot be done with the written word. Some things need to be conveyed verbally…face to face,” said Gong. Ling swallowed. Gong was no longer smiling. He’s normally exuberance was no where to be found.

“O-of course.”

“Your contact…how reliable are they? Truly?”

“They have no love for the people they travel with. They hate them almost as much as I do because they have been wronged as well. They are on our side,” Ling replied.

“Would you trust them with your life? No, let me rephrase that. Would you wager your life on the fact that they are trustworthy?” 

Ling swallowed hard once more. He was unsure of how to answer this. It seemed like a doomed answer either way. Silence stretched between them. Gong kept his eyes trained on Ling as he waited for an answer. Ling could feel the weight of Gong’s gaze pressing down on him. After an extensive pause, Ling finally stammered out an answer.

“Y-y-yes.”

“Interesting. Though I consider your life to be a wholly inadequate wager, it will have to do for now. If your contact is trustworthy, then they may have been compromised in some way.”

“Why do you say that? Are they no longer leaving markers for us to follow?” 

“Oh they are still leaving markers…they just lead us nowhere. We haven’t found any trail of our quarry in quite some time. It seems we have been lead in circles,” Gong let out an exaggerated sigh. “It seems that their information will no longer be reliable. I will have to just deduce where they are heading to and send our forces there. I am done with you Ling. Odd…I wasn’t expecting your usefulness to run out quite so fast.”

Ling began to panic. He understood the implication of those words. He didn’t want to lose the things he had recently gained. He had everything taken from him once already and he refused to have it happen again.

“Send me,” Ling said.

“Send you where?” Gong asked, an amused smile on his face with a brow quirked upward.

“You are going to send people out to where you think they may be headed. I wish to be part of the group that goes. I will prove my usefulness to you. I will show you that my source is still a reliable one. Your men probably just aren’t understanding the markers.”

Gong let out a laugh. “I didn’t expect to hear you utter such words Ling! My my, you aren’t quite the spineless worm I made you out to be. Very well. Prepare for travel, you will be leaving shortly.”

=#=

Five. That was the number of times Dun had wanted to beat the hell out of Pi. Since the night he switched watch with Miàocái, he has been acting erratic. First he demanded that they move an hour earlier than they were scheduled to. Then whenever they stopped to rest, he would tell them that they didn’t have time to do so and that it was imperative to get to Chuancheng as soon as possible. Shan tried to get to the bottom of Pi’s odd behavior but he wouldn’t talk to him or anyone else. He seemed intent on dealing with whatever issue he was having on his own. 

Dun was well aware of the chances of Pi succeeding Cao Cao. He was intelligent and a capable fighter. His personality though was utter shit. He had trouble relying on others. He didn’t see those that served his father as trusted allies as Cao did. He saw them as tools to be used and thrown away when no longer useful. All of his intelligence would martial prowess would be worth nothing if he didn’t have the respect and admiration of his generals like his father did. 

They were less than a few days from Chuancheng. Pi wanted to keep pushing on but Dun put his foot down. This time, Yuan and Shan backed him up. It was clear that the women and elderly in the group, with the exception of Zhuyue and Xiaolian, weren’t taking such long stretches of travel well. They only had one horse as well. They had to alternate between all of them for a reprieve from walking. It wasn’t an ideal situation and even though they used this method, the group was getting fatigued. When Dun told Pi they weren’t budging, the two nearly came to blows. Pi finally relented, seeing the fatigue in his own mother. It was clear that he was not happy about the situation, however. 

The atmosphere around the group was a tense one. It seemed that everyone was on edge. It was probably a bad idea on his part, but Dun decided that this was going to be the time in which he confronted Zhuyue. The two hadn’t spoken since he came to her rescue. They exchanged hard stares but no words. He still didn’t know how Xiaolian got injured and no one was providing him with that information which just irritated him more. 

Zhuyue was, as always with Xiaolian. He knew the two were close but they seemed to be unusually close lately. What the hell happened to them while he was away? And why were the both of them staying away from Xiulan? These were the things he planned on getting answers to. Zhuyue was just finishing putting on a fresh bandage on Xiaolian. Dun hovered behind her, waiting for her to finish. As soon as she finished securing the bandage, he grabbed her arm and yanked her to her feet.

“We need to talk,” he growled. Zhuyue yanked her arm from his grasp.

“I can walk fine on my own,” She remarked. Xiaolian stood to go with Zhuyue.

“No! Stay!” He barked out loudly. To Xiaolian’s credit, she did not flinch. Zhuyue shot an angry look at Dun before turning to Xiaolian. She placed a gentle hand on the girls head and gave her a small smile. 

“You wait here for me. I’ll be right back.”

Dun led her away from the others. They stared at each other but neither said a word. Dun was the first one to break the silence.

“Well?”

“Well what? If I remember correctly, you are the one who demanded my presence. What do you want?”

“What the fuck is going on?” Dun grounded out. He was still angry from his earlier encounter with Pi and he knew he was unjustly taking it out on her.

“What the fuck is going on with what? You need to be a bit more clear, My Lord” Zhuyue replied. That sickeningly sweet voice she used. She reserved it when she wanted to mock those in power. He had heard it enough in their time together. She was trying to get under his skin.

Dun shoved her against a nearby tree. She knew how to stoke his anger. She could do it effortlessly. But it was strange. He wasn’t just angry at her, he was aroused. He wanted to take her against the tree he had her pressed against right then and there. What type of strange hold did this woman have over him? What kind of fucked up relationship did they have where he got off on getting pissed off at her?

“You make me so fucking angry sometimes,” Dun muttered as his eyes roamed over her face. It was slightly dirtied, signs that they had been in through tough travels. She took such great care of Xiaolian but neglected to care for herself. Despite the smudges that decorated her face, he found her to be utterly beautiful. Was she always this beautiful? He didn’t remember thinking so when they first met. Sure she was attractive, but she wasn’t this breathtakingly beautiful, was she?

“Because I don’t understand what it is you are asking of me? I didn’t realize pissing off the mighty Xiahou Dun was such an effortless task. Look, I don’t really want to talk to you. If we are done, can I go?”

“And why don’t you want to speak with me?”

“Your memory may be short but I have a clear memory of how you spoke to me the last time we were in Puyang. You claim you respect me then you treat me as if I am below you.”

“You are a woman…you are below me,” Dun replied nonchalantly. Zhuyue swung at him. It was so quick that Dun didn’t have a chance to block. Her fist connected with his cheek. Dun remained still and Zhuyue tried to wiggle away from the tree. She was sure he was going to retaliate and she would rather not make herself an easy target. Dun let out a chuckle. Zhuyue’s eyes widened in surprise. It was so rare to hear him laugh. Why was he laughing? She just punched him. What the hell was going on with him?

“I missed this…I missed that sassy attitude of yours. I missed your smart mouth. I missed you,” Dun said. Zhuyue stared at him in disbelief. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She reached out a tentative hand and placed it on his arm, feeling the muscle beneath his battle robe. He was real. He was really here. This wasn’t a dream. He always blew hot and cold with her. It was so hard to get a handle on him. She knew he cared for her. He made that clear to her already but there were times when he would make her doubt. It was infuriating.

“I-I…what?” Zhuyue was baffled. She couldn’t formulate a proper sentence. Since the moment she laid eyes on him again, she wanted to hear him express some sort of emotion, some sort of concern for her but he gave her such a cold reception. It was always a guessing game with him but here he was, in front of her, freely offering her what she wanted. It didn’t seem real but it was. 

Dun was surprised himself, though not for the same reason. He came to terms with his feelings for Zhuyue a while ago. He no longer denied what he felt for her. What surprised him was how easily she was able to replace his ire with something different. He came to her so angry and wanted someone to vent his anger on. He went to her with the intention of picking a fight but just being in her presence calmed his spirit and washed his anger from him. He wasn’t used to this feeling, but it wasn’t an unwelcome one. 

“What? You’re telling me you didn’t miss me?” Dun asked as he pressed closer against her and braced one arm on the truck behind her above her head.

“Y-yes…” She replied in a timid voice. It was the first time he ever heard her speak so softly. He didn’t like it.

“I don’t believe you,” he replied. He pulled away from her slightly and he saw her face shift into a frown at suddenly losing the pressure from his body against hers.

“I don’t care if you believe me or not. I know what I feel.” She tsked, irritated at his behavior. “I don’t even know why I bothered missing you.” 

There is was. That spark. That is what he loved.

“That’s better,” Dun said with a grin. He pressed his body against hers once more and lowered his head to give her a kiss. “Your punch has gotten better by the way…that actually hurt,” he murmured before pressing his lips against hers. 

Zhuyue could feel her body tingle as soon as their lips touched. It was if a jolt of electricity surged through her body at that moment. She could feel his arms roaming over her body and she welcomed it. She was ready to give herself to him then and there. She momentarily forgot where they were. She forgot that though they had found a secluded area, they were far from alone. Her memory was promptly jogged of this fact when she heard someone clear their throat from beside them. This was beginning to become a habit it seemed. One that was really starting to annoy her.

They broke apart from each other to see a Shan who was trying very hard to keep his face neutral; and a grinning Yuan who was clearly okay with showing just how amused he was with this situation. Zhuyue lowered her head in embarrassment and frustration. 

“We are preparing to leave,” said Shan. To his credit, he didn’t mention what they just walked in on. Yuan, however was not quite so tactful.

“Yes, you two will have to wait to make up until we get to Chuancheng. Besides, against a tree is no good for your first time…unless…this isn’t your first time?!” 

His eyes widened and Zhuyue desperately wished she had a dagger on her so she could throw it at him. Just to get him to stop talking. Shan did the next best thing and slapped his adopted son in the back of the head. Yuan pouted and lowered his head in penitence.

“Sorry, father,” he muttered.

“We will be waiting for you two. Don’t take too long,” Shan said before leaving with Yuan following behind.

Dun sighed in annoyance. He could never get long enough alone with her. It was annoying. He looked down to her, her face flushed in embarrassment. He found this amusing.

“You’re embarrassed? Why?”

“It is improper…what we were doing…,” she muttered.

“No it’s not. You are my wife.”

“We aren’t married yet,” she countered. 

“Hmph…,” was Dun’s reply. He turned away from her and walked the same path his father and brother had taken earlier, leaving Zhuyue alone. She stayed leaning against the tree for a few moments longer, trying to calm herself down. Why didn’t he get embarrassed about being caught? How was he able to recover from that so quickly? Does she not have the same effect on him as he does on her? She was irritated that she was the only one feeling this way. Her body still tingled from his touch and it ached for him. She sucked her teeth and pushed the thought from her mind. There was nothing to be done about it now. Best to just forget it…don’t think about him. She repeated this in her mind over and over until her body calmed down. She sucked in a deep breath and pushed off of the tree and followed after Dun. Her path was blocked however by Cao Pi.

“We need to talk,” he said. Zhuyue was beginning to get tired of hearing that.

“What is it?” She asked, trying to not let her irritation show.

“Not now. We are about to leave. Tonight. We will camp once more before we reach Chuancheng. Find me then. Don’t tell anyone…not even cousin Dun. Do you understand?”

Zhuyue nodded. This was confusing. What could Pi possibly want to say to her and why couldn’t she tell Dun? Something about this made her feel uneasy. She felt that whatever news Pi had to tell her, wouldn’t be good.

 

=#=

Cao Cao and his men were currently in council. He listened as Jia outlined his strategy for taking Xiapi. Cao nodded in agreement to the plan. It was a simple one, brute force. Thanks to the earlier plan in which they lured him out of Xiapi, Qian suffered considerable losses. Even with Liu Bei’s added forces, Tao Qian no longer had the power to withstand a direct attack from Cao Cao. According to their sources, Qian’s men were fatigued and their morale was low. They were in no position to put up a fight. Cao and his forces were going to attack in the dead of night. They should be taken unawares from the sudden attack. 

There was another problem, however. Cao Chong’s condition was not getting any better. It was imperative that Cao get him back to Puyang where he could get proper care. The problem was, he couldn’t spare anymore of his generals to ensure that he arrived safely. His only option would be to send him under the care of his brothers. Cao was hesitant to do this. He didn’t like the idea of sending his three sons alone unguarded but he had little options available to him. 

“Father!” Cao’s head snapped up. That wasn’t a voice he should hear. He was certain that he left that particular son at home, yet here he stood, in front of him. His chest heaving up and down from exertion and his face drenched in sweat. Cao’s eyes furrowed in confusion as his generals looked to him for an answer as to why Cao Ang had suddenly burst through the tent calling for him.

“Ang…Why are you here?” As he said the words, the answer clicked in his mind. Puyang. Something happened to Puyang and Ang was sent here as an envoy. He was furious. Did Puyang fall? What happened to Dun and Yuan? If they still drew breath, why wasn’t it one of them that stood here now? How could they send his son here alone, unguarded? What were they thinking?

“Ang, what happened to Puyang?” Cao demanded. Ang gulped air and tried to slow his breathing. Cao waited, for him to catch his breath. The moment it looked like he had, he demanded an answer once more.

“Puyang…Puyang has fallen into Lu Bu’s hands. Chen Gong, Zhang Miao and Ling…they’ve betrayed us.”

There were mummers amongst the generals. Jia frowned. It seemed that he was correct. He wished he had the foresight to send Yuan and Dun back earlier. This situation could have gone differently if he had. 

“And what of Yuánràng and Miàocái?”

“They arrived too late. They assisted us as we were pursued through the woods by Zhang Miao. Had they not arrived when they did, we would have fallen to his troops. They lead the others to Chuancheng as we speak.”

Cao hesitated, unsure if he wanted to know the answer to the next question but knew he needed to hear it. 

“The others…everyone still lives?”

“Yes…Zhu…uhm…I-I caught wind of the attack and was able to get everyone out in time.”

Jia eyed Ang. He adverted his gaze as he spoke. He was withholding the truth, possibly in an attempt to impress his father. It was a stupid move. Did he think his father could not see through his lie? Furthermore, did he not think that his father would not find out the truth later? 

“And they sent you to deliver this message?” Cao asked. Ang felt a pang in his heart. He heard the underlining meaning behind his father’s words. Why did they send you? Why did they entrust someone such as you with such an important task?

“I volunteered for the task. I felt that Yuánràng and Miàocái were better suited to guard the others, in case we got attacked once more.”

“And where was your brother? Where was Pi in the midst of all this?”

Ang flinched. His father barbed words hurt him. He had no faith in him. He trusted anyone to deliver this message over him. Was this how his father saw him? Did he truly look down on him so much? Ang felt his lip tremble. He could feel his eyes welling with tears. That was the last thing he wanted to do, cry in front of his father and the other generals. He calmed himself and willed himself to not shed a tear. He would make his father see his worth. 

“Pi also thought I was the best person to deliver this news.” Cao studied him for a few moments in silence. It was hard to tell if he believed Ang’s words.

“You are injured,” Cao finally said. Ang looked to his arm.

“It is of no great import.”

“Leave a wound to fester and it will become of great import. Go get it taken care of…you have done well, son,” Cao said.

Ang smiled, overjoyed at his father’s words. He bowed to his father before leaving the tent to get his wound looked at as instructed by his father.

Once his son was out of sight, Cao let out a deep sigh.

“What are your orders, My Lord?” asked Jia.

Cao looked to his advisor and friend. Jia already knew the answer but it seems that he wanted to hear it from Cao’s mouth.

“We retreat. Puyang is too important to leave in the hands of Lu Bu. Also, if we continue our attack here, we risk him taking Chuancheng as well. If he does that, we will have no place to retreat to. It would be foolhardy to continue our efforts here.”

Cao spoke with authority which Jia respected but he knew that Cao was unhappy with this decision. He knew that it pained him to leave things the way they were. He was however pleased to know that his lord could put his personal feelings aside for the greater good. 

“I will prepare the troops for our departure. The rest of you do the same,” said Jia.

They all saluted Cao and filed out of the tent. Cao was left alone staring down at the map they had of Xiapi. He balled up a fist and slammed it down on top of it. Damn Chen Gong…Damn Lu Bu…Damn Zhang Miao…Damn Ling…Damn Liu Bei and Damn Tao Qian. He will get his revenge on them all.

=#=

 

They were making good time. Chuancheng couldn’t be more than an hour or so away and night wasn’t going to fall for another two. They could make it there without stopping for the night. Dun was pulling up the rear of the group while Yuan was in the front and Pi in the middle. Lady Ai and Xiàhóushì were sharing the horse this time which was probably what they could attribute to the increase in speed. 

Dun noticed that Xiaolian’s speed had decreased over time. Not once did the little girl complain about the trek and she always passed on her turn to ride the horse in favor of staying by Zhuyue’s side. It was starting to wear on her. Dun sighed. Foolish girl. She was trying so hard to be like Zhuyue, not realizing that to get to where she was took years of hard work. He picked up his pace and scoped her up off the ground. She let out an uncharacteristic shriek at being picked up so suddenly. Once she realized who it was that held her, she calmed down and merely stared at him in curiosity. Dun lifted her in the air and placed her onto his shoulders.

“Hold on tight. If you fall, I’m not picking you up.” 

Xiaolian did as she was told. Her tiny body felt such relief to not be walking any longer. Dun pulled off one of her sandals and looked at the sole of her foot. He ran his finger along a blister that was forming at on it. She squirmed and tried to move her foot away from his touch.

“Foolish girl. It makes no sense to try to act so tough if all you are going to do is hurt yourself. Haven’t I told you to know your limits and to be smart about it when trying to push past them?”

“Yes sir,” she said in a whisper.

“I can’t hear you!” Dun voice boomed.

“Yes sir.” She said in a louder voice.

“Does this seem smart to you?” 

“No sir.” 

“No, it is not. Now you can’t walk. I’ll carry you the rest of the way, since we are so close. Do something this stupid again and I’ll make you walk on these blisters.”

“T-thank you sir.”

“Hmph,” was Dun’s reply.

Zhuyue watched the interaction between the two with a smile. To a person on the outside, it may look as if Dun was hard on Xiaolian, but she knew better than anyone that what he displayed just now was genuine care. She was glad for that, perhaps when she spoke to him about adopting Xiaolian, he would be receptive to the idea.

The rest of the trip passed without incident. They arrived in Chuancheng just as the sun began to dip beneath the horizon. They were received warmly and given lodging. This was a great comfort to their travel weary bodies. 

Dun noticed before they entered the town, Pi went out of his way to speak to Zhuyue. It was all hushed whispers and silent acknowledgements. So he wouldn’t speak to Shan, a man he’s known since birth, but he would speak to Zhuyue? Just what happened between those two to make them such good comrades? Dun felt his eye twitch in irritation. Was he jealous? No…he couldn’t be…not of Pi. There was no reason he had to be jealous of a little shit like that. Still…he would watch the two of them a bit more carefully.

Night fell. Zhuyue was given a room with Xiaolian. Dun was surprised at this development, though at this point, he shouldn’t have been. There was obviously a rift between Zhuyue, Xiaolian and Xiulan. The divide between them was clear to see. His room was beside theirs. He lay in bed awake. Though they were safe behind the walls of Chuancheng, he couldn’t will his body to relax. He felt anxious. He considered going next door and getting Zhuyue. Xiaolian should be asleep by now, so she shouldn’t have any qualms about leaving her alone. Zhuyue had a calming effect on him and that is what he needed right now…heh…He laughed at the though. Calming effect. Sure. He knew that at this moment, calm was not what he wanted. He wanted to finish what they started against that tree. 

Dun got up and headed to his door. He opened the door just in time to see Zhuyue trying to quietly close hers. He slid his closed quietly, leaving it open just enough to see her go the opposite way. So she wasn’t coming to see him. He waited for a few moments and followed after her. Pi was waiting for her. They spoke quietly for a few moments before walking off together. Dun felt his blood boil. What the fuck was going on?


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zhang Fei - Yìdé  
> Lu Bu - Fèngxiān  
> Liu Bei - Xuándé  
> Zhang Liao - Wényuǎn  
> Chen Gong - Gōngtái

Zhuyue stared at the ceiling as she listened to the crickets cut through the silence of the otherwise still night. She turned her head to look at the other bed in the room. In the dim flickering light of the candle, she could just make out Xiaolian’s sleeping face. Her eyes moved back to the ceiling. It was time to move. She raised herself out of her bed as quietly as she could, not wanting to wake Xiaolian. She slipped out of her room with little to no noise, an art she learned when sneaking out of her home to go train when she lived with her father. She paused in front of her door after sliding it close and took a moment look at Dun’s door. Should she tell him what was going on? No, what was the point? She didn’t know what was going on herself. Whatever Pi wanted to speak with her about, she could do it alone. Moving quickly, she headed to the gates where Pi told her they would meet. 

Pi was already there, he had a scowl on his face. Zhuyue approached him and before she could open her mouth to speak, he spoke up first.

“Took you long enough, they already left. We need to catch up.”

“Who left?”

“You’ll see soon enough, follow,” was Pi’s reply. He didn’t give Zhuyue a chance to reply. He headed out of the gate, fully expecting her to follow. Zhuyue sucked her teeth in irritation. Despite every bone in her body telling her to ignore him and go back to her room, her curiosity was nagging at her and it was probably the driving force that made her follow after him.

=#=

Zhuyue and Pi moved further and further away from Chuancheng. They kept stopping frequently. To Dun, it looked like they were tracking someone, but whom? He followed them in silence, being sure to not be seen by the pair. Whatever this was, it wasn’t anything untoward. The two didn’t even stay close to each other. That fact mildly stemmed Dun’s anger, but not enough. Why didn’t she tell him that she and Pi were going out alone in the dead of night together? Didn’t she realize how that looked? And who the fuck did Pi think he was, approaching HIS woman without speaking to him first. At this point, there was very little that could stop him from beating the shit out of Pi, Cao’s son or not. But first, he would find out what was going on between these two. 

=#=

Zhuyue had followed Pi mostly in silence but her curiosity and her irritation were getting to her. She didn’t think they would be going this far away from Chuancheng. Pi had told her nothing about where they were going and who they were following. It was time to get some answers. 

“What are we doing?” She asked when they stopped again. To her surprise, Pi was finally forthcoming with answers.

“We are taking care of a problem that you brought to us.”

“What are you talking about?”

“When we first escaped Puyang, we were tracked quickly…a little too quickly. Something felt off,” said Pi. 

Zhuyue knew what he spoke of. He mentioned as much before and she remembered agreeing with him. Zhang Miao seemed to know exactly where they were. It was possible that he followed their tracks. They were moving as a large group and they could have left a path that could have been easily followed, but something in the back of her mind told her it was more than that. The ensuing fight pushed the thought to the back of her mind and her exhaustion after it made her dismiss the thought completely. 

“I decided to look into it,” Pi continued. “It turns out we had a traitor in our midst.” 

Zhuyue remained quiet as the pieces clicked together. So that was how they were found out so quickly. It made sense. The reason they were out here now made sense as well. They were following the traitor. But still, more questions remained. What did he mean by taking care of a problem she brought on them? Did he suspect her of being the traitor? Is that why he lured her out here, alone? So he could kill her without any interference from Dun and the others? 

No, that didn’t make sense. Why go through all of this? He could have just told Dun and have him handle it. Why go out of his way to do this himself? Also, it would be a big assumption on his part to assume she would lose in a one on one battle to him. There was a chance that she would come out on top and he would be killed. No. Even if he did manage to kill her, he would have to prove to Dun that she was the traitor which would be impossible. She doubted that Dun would let him go with murdering his intended without solid proof. No matter how she looked at it, it was a bad plan and Pi didn’t strike her as the type of person that made poorly thought out plans. He didn’t think she was the traitor…someone else was. 

“Move,” Pi said as he led the way through the path they used to get to Chuancheng. Zhuyue followed in silence. She didn’t have to think hard about who the possible traitor was. In her mind and heart, she already knew. Instead, she was trying to deny what she knew to be true. She tried to come up with any other possible suspects to absolve Xiulan of guilt but no one else fit the mold. It was her. It had to be her. Why? Why do this? Hasn’t she done enough? What did she have to gain by betraying them? 

They stopped once more. Pi took a look at the sullen expression on Zhuyue’s face, illuminated by the moonlight that splashed over them. She knew. She put the pieces together. Good. That would expedite this explanation.

“When I found out who it was, took measures to sabotage their attempts, which is why we weren’t tracked any longer,” Pi supplied. He held up a silk red cloth. “I found several of these tied on trees. I’m guessing she used these to mark our location.”  
With a shaky hand, Zhuyue took the cloth from him. It suddenly felt hard to breathe. There was a cocktail of anger and sadness stirring within her, both emotions fighting for domination. 

“Why didn’t you just kill her?” Zhuyue asked quietly as she rubbed the silk cloth between her fingers, her thumb rubbing against the dove embroiled on it.

“This is not my problem, it’s yours. Why should I dirty my hands? You deal with it,” Pi replied. Silence filled the air and an uncomfortable atmosphere surrounded them. He thought over his words. Perhaps they were too harsh. He decided to try again.

“She is…was…your friend, was she not? I do not know the full story, but she wronged you and the girl, did she not? She has more to answer for from you than I. You have the opportunity now.”

Zhuyue looked at Pi in surprise. His sincerity was startling. She wouldn’t have expected to hear such words from him. 

“Besides, you have a modicum of my respect right now. It will increase or decrease depending on how you handle this situation. I’m curious to see what you will do,” Pi continued.

“Like I care whether I have your respect or not,” Zhuyue replied with a scoff. 

“You should feel honored. Not many have it.”

Zhuyue couldn’t help but chuckle. Pi was an insufferable little shit but beneath that irritating exterior, he might be a decent person. She felt that he was truly going out of his way to do something for her. He could have easily taken care of Xiulan, but he was giving her a chance for closure. 

“She moves slowly and sloppily. We should catch up to her soon. Let’s move.”

Pi’s words rang true. It wasn’t long before the came across a hooded figure sitting with their back against a large tree. The face was obscured but the figure had the frame of a woman. Pi leaned against a tree that had a clear view of the hooded figure making it clear that he wasn’t going any further. Zhuyue would have to handle this on her own. She stepped out of their hiding spot quietly. The hooded figure was not yet aware of her presence. It looked as if they were sleeping.

“Xiulan,” Zhuyue called. The hooded figure’s head snapped up and revealed a small dagger that she had been holding, pointing it threateningly at Zhuyue. Silence passed between the two of them, broken only by the gentle rustle of leaves. Slowly, she stood, keeping the dagger pointed at Zhuyue. With her free hand, she pulled the hood from her head, revealing her face. There was little point in hiding her identity now. 

"Why have you followed me? What more do I have to give to you? You have taken my sister, I have nothing left!"

Zhuyue stood motionless, the cloth still gripped between her fingers. She said nothing which made Xiulan feel nervous. Did she know? Was she here because she found out the truth? Xiulan knew that something had gone wrong which is why she chose to flee before they linked her to anything but it seems that she waited a bit too long to run away. Silence passed between the two of them once more. Xiulan began to feel anxious, finding Zhuyue's intense stare to be oppressive. 

"I-I just want to leave. Why can't you let me leave?!" She exclaimed louder that she intended.

"Has everything since the moment I first met you been a lie, Xiulan?" Zhuyue asked, her voice soft and remorseful. Xiulan was taken aback by the question. She hesitated in her answer. It was hard to discern if Zhuyue did know that she was the traitor or if she simply saw her running away and decided to follow her. Her voice sounded so sad. Could it be that she still saw her as a sister, despite all that transpired between them? If that was the case, Xiulan could use that to her advantage. She can still make it safely out of this.

"No, everything wasn't a lie. I saw you as my sister. I loved you and appreciated everything you and your father did for us. I chose to leave because there is no place for me with you anymore. I did something unforgivable to Xiaolian and I can never forgive myself for it. Whenever I see her, I only see what I did. I know she will have a better life with you so I thought it would be best for everyone if I leave."

Xiulan wanted to pat herself on the back for how sincere she made herself sound. At least, she thought she sounded sincere until Zhuyue started laughing. It started out as a low chuckle. Barely audible at first. It steadily rose in octaves until Zhuyue was laughing loud and hard. The laugh lasted uncomfortably long for Xiulan. It was obvious that Zhuyue didn't believe her so it was time to come up with another plan. Perhaps she could stab Zhuyue while she was distracted and running away. It would be good to wipe that infuriating smile off of that bitch's face. Just as she decided on her next course of action, Zhuyue leveled her with a stare that made her stop dead in her tracks. That look made it seem as if she knew exactly what Xiulan was planning. It was at complete odds with the laugh and it disturbed Xiulan. 

"I can't believe I didn't see it before," Zhuyue managed in-between chuckles. Her laughter slowly died down, ending with a loud exaggerated sigh. "How stupid was I?"

"That meek demeanor, the fear of men, your loyalty to me...I fell for it all...," She continued. 

 

Xiulan shifted uncomfortably and looked to the ground. It felt as if an invisible force was bearing down on her. Perhaps it was the weight of her guilt that she was being smothered by. Her breathing quickened as it suddenly felt hard to breath. Her hand holding the dagger began to waver. She looked up to Zhuyue and saw a sight that made her blood run cold. In the time that she had known Zhuyue, she had never seen a look on her face like the one she had now. It was of pure hatred, anger, disgust. Xiulan swallowed hard, pushing past a large lump that had formed in her throat. She couldn't take this anymore. 

"I-I-I...," Xiulan paused, struggling to get the fear out of her throat, but she couldn't help it. She swallowed hard once more and tried to speak again. Her voice came out as a whimper and she hated herself for it but couldn't stop it.

"So you were the one who unlocked the secret passageway and allowed Lu Bu and his army to invade us?" Xiulan nodded slowly in response to Zhuyue's question.

"How did you find out about the passage?" Zhuyue asked.

"Ling," she replied. Anticipating her next question, she continued. "We've became lovers not long after Xiaolian and I arrived in the Xiahou household." 

She paused and adjusted her cloak to shield her body from the wind. 

"I thought by being with him, I could escape the life of a servant...Then he was banished. He sent for me and told me that he was approached by Chen Gong...A way to get revenge on the Xiahou and the Cao family. He told me if I helped him, I would be rewarded, made to be his wife and no longer have to live serving the whims of others," Xiulan shrugged her shoulders slightly. "I accepted the offer," she concluded.

"You complain about being a servant? I never treated you like a servant...I treated you as a sister-" Zhuyue's word were cut off by Xiulan's bitter laughter.

"I cooked your food, I washed your clothes, I cleaned your home. I had to put up with caring for your pitiful father who treated me like dirt! I wasn't aware that was how a sister was treated," she spat. 

"My father wouldn't have let you stay in the home unless it was under the guise of a servant. You know that. Once father became bedridden, I cleaned my own clothing and made my own meals. Did you somehow forget that? How fickle your memory seems to have become overtime, Xiulan. You seem to always portray yourself as the victim."

Xiulan didn't reply to Zhuyue's words. After a beat of silence, Zhuyue continued. 

"Why were you so adamant in getting Xiaolian to be a servant? Why were you so against her being a warrior? You obviously hate serving others yet you would force your own blood into a life of servitude? I don't understand it. Explain," Zhuyue asked. Her tone was forceful, her anger laced in each word. 

She shifted uncomfortably again and averted her eyes from Zhuyue's stare. "Because she knew the truth...," Xiulan finally answered after a long period of silence. 

Her voice was meek, lacking the anger that she had previously. She finally took stock of the situation she was in. Zhuyue wasn't falling for her deception any longer. She saw Xiulan for what she was and came here not to stop her from running away but to make her answer for what she has done. The question was, would she carry out justice on her own or take her back to face justice? Either way, Xiulan knew that her life would soon be coming to an end. She felt defeated and suddenly so very, very tired. 

"Explain," Zhuyue repeated.

"She knew what I had done to our family. That I betrayed them for a man who claimed to love me. She told you right? She told you everything. I know she did. I always knew that she knew. The way she would look at me at times...," Xiulan paused. She lowered the hand still holding the dagger. It felt so heavy now. There wasn't any point in trying to threaten Zhuyue with it. She couldn't take her in combat.

"I knew she hated me for what I had done. She wanted to become a warrior to get revenge on me for what I had done. She wanted to be stronger than me to make me pay. I knew it so I tried to stop her. If she was a lowly servant, what could she do to me?" Xiulan gave off a bitter laugh at the thought. "That was the plan anyway."

"Idiot," Zhuyue replied. Xiulan didn't react to the name calling. She kept her eyes glued to the ground as her feet. 

"She loved you...she always loved you. She wanted to become a warrior to protect you. She wanted to take care of you so she wouldn't lose you like she lost the others. Your mother taught you to take care of your family, a lesson you chose to ignore but one that Xiaolian held close to heart," Zhuyue concluded. 

Xiulan didn't respond. She didn't believe a word Zhuyue was saying but what was the point in debating it now? If Xiulan were in Xiaolian's shoes, there was no way she would let her get away with what she had done. Zhuyue could believe what she wanted, but she knew the truth. 

Zhuyue held up the red cloth she had been holding. "Look," She commanded. Begrudgingly, Xiulan did as she was ordered. She lifted her head and looked at the red cloth that was barely visible in the moonlight that filtered between the tree leaves. She could see it enough to know what it was. Her eyes fell again.

"When I showed this to you, I told you that this was the last thing I had of a mother I never got to know. I told you about how precious this was to me, something that she worked on with her own hands. When they went missing, I was devastated. I asked you if you knew where they were but you told me you didn't. Now I find out that you have been using it to give away our position. Why use this? The last and only keepsake from my mother? Do you truly hate me so much? Or were you hoping that if found, it would be shown to me and I would recognize it and my loyalty would be questioned. Was that the plan?"

Xiulan did not respond nor did she raise her eyes to look at Zhuyue. The truth was it was a bit of both. She did hate Zhuyue. She hated her because she took for granted what Xiulan always wanted. Zhuyue despised nobility and hated being part of the ruling class. Xiulan watched as countless suitors would throw themselves at her and she would snub them, not deeming them worthy of her time. Meanwhile, Xiulan wouldn't even get a second look from those men as they were all above her and too wealthy to consort with a mere servant. 

It was enough that she took something precious away from her and used it the way she did. If it also got Zhuyue to be accused as the traitor, all the better.

"No answer? It doesn't matter, we've wasted enough time. I found out what I wanted to know," said Zhuyue as she tucked the cloth away into her robe. Xiulan sucked in a deep breath.

"You are taking me back, aren't you?" she asked.

"Why would I do that?" Zhuyue asked. Xiulan was confused. Was this some sort of trick? She knew everything. Surely she didn't think that Xiulan believed that she would let her go now? No, she wasn't going to let her go she realized in alarm.

Xiulan's felt her head being yanked backward. It took her a few seconds to realize that Zhuyue had pulled her hair and forced her head back. Her eyes bore into hers and before she could react, she felt something pressed against her throat. A second later, there was a searing burst of pain on her neck. She found it hard to swallow or breath. She felt warm liquid spilling down her neck onto her chest. She tried to reach up to stop the flow but she felt more a new pain, this time in her arm. She needed to get Zhuyue off of her, but she felt so tired, so very tired. Her vision started to blur and she found it difficult to stand on her own any longer. Her body wouldn't obey her. The entire time, Zhuyue kept her eyes focused on her as she watched her life flow freely from her body.

"You had no qualms about betraying the people who took you in without a second thought. First me, then the Xiahou and Cao family? What could I expect from someone that betrayed her own blood? You deserve so much worse than this." 

Xiulan tried to speak but all that came out were wet gurgles as blood filled her mouth. She weakly tried to reach for Zhuyue but felt her hand get slapped away. She couldn't move anymore. There was a darkness encroaching with the promise of swallowing her whole. She wanted to run away from it but she couldn't. There was no fighting so she succumbed, allowing the darkness to consume her.

Zhuyue stood and looked down to Xiulan's lifeless form. It shocked her at how little it bothered her to kill her. This was someone she once saw as family. Someone she once confided in all her secrets and swore to protect. The body of the woman at her feet no longer stirred those feelings.

Pi stepped out of his hiding place, he seemed pleased at the turn of events. Zhuyue didn't really care. This wasn't about impressing him. This was about righting a wrong she had let go on for far too long. 

"Do you want to bury the body?" Pi asked.

"No, I will not help guide her spirit to the heavens. Let the animals have their feast tonight, if they can stomach such spoiled meat," Zhuyue said. With those words, she headed back along the path they had once came, back to Chuancheng.

=#=

Dun had made it back to Chuancheng well before Zhuyue and Pi. Zhuyue didn't seem to be in a hurry to get back so that gave him plenty of time to arrive before them. He went over the events that transpired in his mind. From his vantage point, he couldn't hear anything being said between Zhuyue and Xiulan and was left to guess what actually transpired. It seems that Xiulan was trying to flee. For what reason, he wasn't sure. Zhuyue didn't seem too happy about that and she killed her. Dun knew that things between Zhuyue and Xiulan were bad, but he didn't think it was that bad. He needed to speak with her. She might not want to speak after everything that happened but he wasn't going to give her the option. There were too many things he didn't know and he had to get to the bottom of it.

Zhuyue walked back towards her room. She immediately spotted Dun leaning in the doorway of his room. His body partly in the room and partly out. She looked towards her room and thought of Xiaolian who lay sleeping within. She wasn't ready to face her just yet. Of course she would have to tell the girl what she had done, but not tonight. Dun stepped into his room, leaving his door open. Zhuyue followed and slid it closed behind her.

They stood inside in silence, staring at each other in the dim light cast by the candles lit around Dun's room. Zhuyue didn't know where to start, didn't know what to say so instead, she said nothing. Dun took a few steps toward her till he was right in front of her. Using his thumb, he wiped at a splotch of blood that had gotten on her cheek. As it had mostly dried, he only managed to smear it instead of wiping it off. There was something off about the way she looked. She seemed to be confused about whether to be sad or angry. Xiulan's death affected her in some way, but she seemed conflicted about how.

"I...-" She started but didn't get any further. Dun cut her off before she could get another word out.

"Save it," he said before pulling her into a kiss. She returned the kiss with fervor, happy for the distraction from what she had done and the consequences of her actions. The kiss became deeper and they only briefly broke apart for a gulp of air before clinging to each other desperately once more. Dun lifted her off her feet and she wrapped her legs around him. She felt her back hit something soft and surmised that it was his bed. 

From then on it was frenzied movement from the both of them as they pulled their garments off of each other. At one point, Zhuyue could swear she heard the ripping of cloth but she couldn't discern who's it was or care at the moment. Laid bare before him, Dun took a moment to appreciate her naked form before climbing back on top of her. Not content to let him take control, Zhuyue fought against him for dominance. She became docile the moment he penetrated her, stealing away her virginity but that reprieve lasted only briefly. They were wrapped up in a passionate struggle. Much like the fights they had together so often, they fought for control until they found a rhythm in which they began to move as one. The night was spent with shouts of passions and moans of pleasure until they were left breathless in a tangle of limbs, drenched in sweat. 

Zhuyue laid her head on his chest as his hands threaded through her silky hair.

"We shouldn't have done that...," said Dun. Zhuyue lifted her head off of his chest and looked at him, a frown on her face at the comment.

"I...wasn't good enough for you?" Dun nudged her until her head was laying back onto his chest.

"I should rephrase that. I shouldn't have done that...you come through my door covered in someone else's blood and the first thing I do is lay with you. Not exactly the best approach to that situation. That said, I don't regret it...and yes, you were good enough. More than good enough. Fucking amazing actually."

Dun could feel Zhuyue stifle a giggle. "I am glad that you did what you did. I needed it more than you know."

"We have a lot to talk about though," Dun said.

"I know," Zhuyue whispered, feeling the sobering reality piercing in through the euphoric bliss she was wrapped up in. 

"Later though. Get some sleep now," Dun said. Zhuyue didn't need much prodding from Dun. Her body already felt drained from a day of travel followed by the events with Xiulan. She closed her eyes and listened to the rhythmic beating of Dun's heart, letting it lull her to sleep like a lullaby. 

=#=

"So it wasn't a trap? Cao Cao truly left?" Liu Bei asked in disbelief. 

"Yìdé and I took some of the men and confirmed personally, brother. Cao Cao has packed up camp and fled," Guan Yu replied.

"But why? He had the advantage in forces. If he would have launched another assault on Xiapi, I am not certain we would have been able to hold out. He had to know that," Bei mused.

"Heh heh, that's the best part, brother," Fei began. "It seems that Lu Bu has snatched Puyang right from under Cao's nose."

"Truly?" said Bei. "It seems we owe Fèngxiān a debt."

"Hmph, I wouldn't go that far, brother. He didn't do it in consideration for us. It was a power play which happened to be fortuitous to us as well. Nothing more, nothing less," said Yu.

"So you say, brother. But I still feel indebted to him for his timing. I must let Master Qian know of this turn of events! Perhaps hearing such joyous news would do well to lighten his heart."

"How is he doing?" Yu asked. Even before Bei answered, Yu could tell the news was not good. Bei wore his heart on his sleeve and it was easy to see that his heart ached for Qian. He hadn't been in good health since the day he and his troops were caught in Cao's ambush.

"Not well," Bei answered with a frown. "He has been getting weaker as the days pass. The doctor surmises that he doesn't have much longer."

"What will become of Xiapi? Who will lead it?" Yu asked.

"I don't know...Cao killed his sons so he has no one by blood to succeed him. He also lost many of his top officers and advisors. He seems to be having trouble making up his mind about who would be a good fit to lead the people of Xiapi, especially after the war they were just embroiled in," Bei replied.

"You should lead, Xiapi!" Fei exclaimed. Bei eyes opened with alarm at his brother's words.

"Hold your tongue, brother!" Bei exclaimed. "That is not what we came here for. We came here to aid someone in need, not to gain new land. If someone were to hear you speak such things out loud, they would assume we planned this from the start and that our intention to help was not a noble one." 

"Bah! If anyone doubts your noble heart, I'll pierce theirs!" Fei said as he thumped his chest with his fist. "Besides, I only speak the truth. You are the best person to rule, Xiapi and you know it! Tell him brother! Tell him!" Fei said excitedly to Yu who shook his head partly in amusement and partly in disapproval.

"Our opinions do not matter, Yìdé. What our brother says is true. If someone were to overhear you, it would cast a poor light on our brother. Hold your tongue on such matters."

Fei mumbled a few swear words under his breath but said no more on the subject. Bei placed a hand on his brother's shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"I appreciate your faith in me, brother," Bei began with a smile. "I know your heart is in the right place, but some things are just better left unsaid. We came to help Master Qian, nothing more. We have no need for personal gain, knowing we did the right thing should be enough."

Fei nodded. "I understand, brother. I won't speak of it anymore."

With a final pat on the shoulder, Bei bowed to his brothers and made his way to Tao Qian's quarters.

Bei entered the room. It hurt him to see the man's wasting frame as it lay feebly on the bed. Even without the doctor's telling him of Qian's condition, he knew the man did not have much longer. The stench of death clung to his skin. His final hour was rapidly approaching.

Bei kneeled beside Qian's beside. He was one of the rare few allowed to visit Qian in his personal bedchamber while he was in this state. He clasped Qian's frail hand in his own. He squeezed it gently, rousing the old man from his slumber. He looked to Bei.

"Xuándé, is that you?"

"It is, Master Qian. I have wonderful news for you. Cao Cao has retreated. Your lands are safe."

"Truly? Do you...do you speak the truth, Xuándé?"

Bei nodded and smiled. "It is the truth."

Qian let out a wheezing sigh. "That is one burden that...can be lifted from my weary heart. I have but one more. I...I have already asked so much of you, Xuándé but can you help me....just....just once more?" 

"Of course, Master Qian. You need only name it."

"Mi Chu and Chen Teng...summon them here...quickly," Qian replied. Bei bowed and hurried off to do as he was told. He returned with the two men shortly, who bowed to their leader.

"Good...good..." Qian said. He lifted his frail hand up and Bei clasped it in his own. "Mi Chu, Chen Teng...you are here to bear witness... Xuándé, you said you would help me before I drew my final breath, I only need name...the favor...right?"

"Yes, Master Qian. If it is within my power, I will assist you in whatever way I can."

"I am not long for this world...I ask you...please, rule this district," Qian wheezed out. It seemed as if just the act of speaking took great effort. 

Bei winced at the request. This again. In truth Qian has asked Bei to rule Xiapi several times since he had arrived. He did not tell his brothers this because he knew they would push him into taking the position. He did not feel right about taking the district from Qian, not when the only thing they originally sought out to do was aid him. How would other people view him? They may even say he caused Tao Qian's death in order to seize control.

"Master Qian, I told you before, this is one task I cannot do for you. There are so many others more worthy than I. Yuan Shu for example. He belongs to a family who rules and the highest offices of state were held four times in three generations of his family. The whole empire respects him, why not invite him to do this task?" said Bei.

"Because he is a venomous snake. We would be fools to invite such a viper into our midst. He is not a man of a virtuous heart. He is not a man of the people. You are all these things, Master Bei. Please, I beg of you, accept my master's offer. Hear his plea," said Chen Teng.

"I add my voice to the others," said Mi Chu. "This is a fertile district and it is well populated only a fool would turn such an offer down."

"Then call me a fool," said Bei. "For I cannot accept this offer."

"You...would deny me my dying wish, Xuándé? My wish to see my people left in the hands of one who would ca....care for them as I would?" Qian suffered a coughing fit as soon as the last word tumbled from his lips. Mi Chu went to his side immediately and offered him a cup of water that resided at his bedside table. They waited until Qian had settled down before speaking once more.

"The people here already know of your valiant deeds, Lord Bei. They already hold love in their hearts for you. If you were to ask the people who they want as a leader, it would be your name they cry. Please, I beg of you. Make my master's dying wish true and rule this district," said Mi Chu. He left Qian's bedside and stood in front of Bei. He stared the man in the eyes and dropped to his knees in front of him. 

"I beg of you!" He repeated as he clasped his hands together and held it up to Bei, imploring him to accede to his plea. Chen Teng joined Mi Chu on the ground and begged Bei to accept Qian's offer. Bei could not believe what he was seeing. The sincerity of these men was startling.

"Please, Xuándé...allow me to die...a happy man," Qian said. That was it. Though he had turned Qian down several times, It would have been impossible for Bei to refuse any longer.

"Lord Tao Qian,,.I still feel that I am unworthy of your regard. Still, if you insist…then I shall carry out your wishes to the best of my ability."

=#=

Zhuyue woke to find herself alone in Dun's bed. She wiped the sleep from her eyes and pulled the covers around her to stave off the chill in the room. Where had Dun gone? Deciding that waiting for him in bed would be pointless, she slipped out of bed and began looking for her clothing only to find them missing. What was she to do now? It was late in the morning, she couldn't run to the room next door and grab another set without being caught. Perhaps Dun had something she could put on?

She began searching through his room for spare clothing. She jumped at the sound of the door opening and moved to cover herself with her hands.

"I think we're well past that," Dun said with a cheeky smile. Zhuyue didn't reply but she didn't drop her hands either.

"What are you doing?" Dun asked, putting down bowl filled with water that he had been holding.

"Looking for something to wear. My clothes are missing. Where are they?"

"I sent them to be washed. You had blood all over them," Dun replied.

Zhuyue frowned as she recalled exactly what she had done last night. Xiulan was dead, by her hand and she felt absolutely nothing about it. She should feel something, shouldn't she? Despite the betrayal, she saw that woman as a sister. How could her feelings go away so quickly and easily? There should be some remorse in her heart but there was none. That thought disturbed her more than Xiulan's actual death. Dun pulled a cloth that he had draped over his shoulder and tossed it at her. 

"Clean yourself up," he commanded. She caught the cloth and walked over to the bowl, aware that his eyes were on her the whole time.

"Must you watch me?" She asked.

"I already told you, we are past that. You're mine now, so what's the point of being shy?" He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her naked form. "Or must I claim you again to remind you of that fact?"

Zhuyue's body instantly reacted to the feeling of Dun's arms around her. She wanted more. Instinctively her body pressed into his and Dun let out a low chuckle that made Zhuyue shiver.

"It seems like you still remember, so wash," he said as he let her go to sit on the bed, his eyes still on her. 

Her desire was replaced by annoyance. She couldn't stand the fact that he was acting so damn smug about it. Was he truly not as affected by her as she was affected by him? The very thought made her livid. She spun toward him and marched directly in front of him. She grabbed hold of his crouch and was surprised to find that he was indeed aroused. Dun watched this with a amusement written plainly on his face. 

"I'll admit, when I said don't be shy, I wasn't exactly expecting this," he said as he swiftly knocked her off of her feet and pinned her to the bed. He kissed her passionately and she responded in kind. With a grunt he pulled back, breathing heavily.

"We have all night for that. Right now, I need answers. Wash, then we'll talk," he said as he placed one more brief kiss to her lips before lifting himself off of her. 

Zhuyue remained on the bed for a few moments more willing her body to calm down. It made her feel better knowing that she wasn't the only one feeling this way. However, unlike her, he was much better at controlling it, it seems. She would have to work on that. She finally got off the bed and made her way back to the bowl and dipped the cloth in. She began wiping herself off while Dun watched in silence. 

Once she was done, he pointed to a chair in the corner of the room.

"The servants had this ready for you in your room. Apparently they expect you to dress like a lady," Dun said.

Zhuyue walked over to the chair and picked up the garments. She made a face upon closer examination. It was the typical fare that a noble lady would wear. Elegant, and hard to move in. How annoying. There was nothing that could be done now, until her battle robes were cleaned. 

“Before we speak, I need to see Xiaolian,” Zhuyue said as she dressed. 

“She’s fine. She’s with my mother. You speak to me first,” Dun replied. 

Zhuyue turned her back to him so he wouldn’t see her sour expression. His eyes traced the silver patches of skin that lined her back. Reminders of the beating Yuan Shu gave her. He felt a familiar anger well up within him as the urge to drive his blade through Yuan Shu’s gut surfaced. Zhuyue continued dressing, covering up the wound. It was out of sight but not out of mind. He wanted to kill that man. Zhuyue finished donning the new outfit and joined Dun on the bed, mentally preparing herself for the impending interrogation. 

Dun waited until she settled beside him before he began his questioning.

“According to my father and the others, you told them that Lu Bu came through the secret passage in the inner courtyard,” Dun began. Zhuyue nodded, confirming his statement. “You and Xiaolian were the only ones that saw this happen and Xiaolian left you to go warn my parents. I need you to tell me everything that you remember, from the moment you first saw them.”

Zhuyue took a deep breath and launched into her tale. She began when she and Xiaolian were in the courtyard, preparing to spar because neither of them could sleep. She purposely left the fact that they had spoken before hand as it wasn’t relevant to the story and she wasn’t quite ready to reveal that just yet. 

She recounted all the events of that night, from when she first spotted Bu and the others and how she tried to slow them down to running into the traitorous Miao and how she managed to narrowly escape their clutches. Dun listened in silence, his face neutral throughout the whole story. She stopped at the point in which she met his father as he already knew everything from that point on. Dun remained quiet for a few moments as he processed this new information. 

“It seems, Xiulan ran away,” Dun said after a brief period of silence. Zhuyue didn’t even flinch at the mention of her name. She looked Dun in the eye and spoke.

“She tried to. I killed her,” Dun quirked a brow, pretending to be surprised by this revelation.

“For simply running away? Even I have to say that’s a bit harsh for a punishment,” he remarked.

“I didn’t kill her because she tried to run away. Had it simply been that, I would have just let her go…,” Zhuyue hesitated. She didn’t want to tell this story just yet but he was pressing her into it. What was the point in hiding it? She knew it wasn’t because she felt bad at what she had done, perhaps it was because she was afraid of someone else noticing how little it bothered her. 

“Going to elaborate on that for me?” Dun asked.

Zhuyue took another deep breath. “After you left, Xiulan attacked Xiaolian,” she began. Dun’s face immediately shifted into a frown. He truly did have a soft spot for the little girl. Zhuyue continued her account of the events. She told him about what Xiulan had did to her family, and how she had been having an affair with Ling and was leading Lu Bu’s army to them as they escaped to Chuancheng. She even told him about her stealing the memento she had of her mother. After she had finished, Dun stroked his chin in thought.

“She deserved to die. No one will question what you have done, especially since Pi was there with you and can verify your story,” he said.

“I know…,” she replied.

“You regret killing her?” Dun asked.

“I don’t feel anything. I don’t feel anything about murdering a woman I once saw as my sister,” Zhuyue replied.

Dun shrugged. “Why should you? She stopped being your sister the moment you found out her true nature.”

“But I should still feel something, shouldn’t I? How could my heart be so cold to someone I once loved.”

“Tsk, you are wasting your time with stupid thoughts like that? She threatened that which you love. The moment someone does that, they are already dead to you. You already made peace with that fact. In your heart and mind, Xiulan died long ago, her body just needed to catch up with it,” he replied.

In a twisted way, Dun’s logic made sense. She did remember the intense sorrow and anger she felt when Xiaolian first told her what she had done. Since that day, she saw Xiulan in a different light. As the days passed on, she could feel them drifting further and further away from each other. It was as he said, she died in her heart long ago. That is why she couldn’t feel anything when she killed her last night. She felt a sense of relief at this knowledge.

“There is one more thing…,” said Zhuyue.

“What might that be?” Dun asked.

“I told Xiaolian I would ask you about adopting her once we were married,”

Dun shrugged. He could have guessed that Zhuyue would want to do that. The two had been joined at the hip since he returned. After finding out the reason why, he knew there was no way she wouldn’t look after her.

“I suppose I have to since you killed her last blood relative,” Dun replied in a bored tone.

“I planned to ask you that before I killed her,” she replied flatly.

“I’m sure you did. Lunch should be ready. Let’s join the others,” Dun said as he stood.

“Shall we announce our intentions at dinner?” Zhuyue said standing up as well.

“Well aren’t you eager? What’s the rush?”

“I just want to tell her…I think she would be happy about it,” Zhuyue replied.

“And I think you should probably let her know that you killed her sister last night. Might be good to get that out of the way before the hey we are adopting you thing.”

Zhuyue frowned. He was right. She had to speak to Xiaolian about what happened with her sister. She wasn’t sure how she would react to the story. Would she even still want to be adopted by them? The thought of her no longer wanting it filled her with unease. She didn’t realize how much she wanted to have her as a daughter until that moment.

“By the way,” Dun said breaking through her thoughts. “Going forward, we are sharing a bed.”

“But…I can’t, we aren’t married…and I can’t leave Xiaolian-”

“She’s a big girl, she’ll be fine by herself and we are married, as far as I’m concerned anyway. I don’t need some bullshit ceremony to tell me that.”

Zhuyue wanted to argue the point. She wanted to explain to Dun that just because he says something doesn’t make it true. The world didn’t work like that. In his eyes, they may be married but they weren’t in anyone else’s. She wanted to say all of this but she couldn’t find herself to do so. In truth, she felt the same way. Even if tradition stated that a ceremony was the only way for it to be official, her heart told her that none of that mattered. She had already given her heart and body to him. She had already pledged her loyalty to him. What more could a ceremony do that they hadn’t already done? So instead of arguing with him, she waved her hand at him dismissively and led the way out of his room to lunch. She had other things to think about, such as how she was going to break the news of Xiulan’s death to Xiaolian.

=#=

Chen Gong quivered in excitement as he reread the scroll clutched in his hands. This was it. This was what he hoped for. He finally had the means to get that whore's claws from around Lu Bu. Since they took over Puyang, she was always by his side. Her whispers of sweet nothings in his ear began to become so much more. She was now influencing his actions such as convincing him to spare those that should be made an example of. She and her father were also well taken care of, even better than the troops that fought under him. While Lu Bu seemed to be blind to the discontent of his soldiers, Chen Gong was acutely aware of it.

He needed to be rid of that woman and now he had the means to do it. There was something Gong noticed when Lu Bu first spoke of his failed battle at Chang'an, Diaochan seemed increasingly uncomfortable about the topic. Gong knew there had to be something she was hiding about that day and now he had proof. It seems that Diaochan abandoned his daughter and wife! Bu told Gong that he sent Diaochan to retrieve them but she was unable to find them but, it turns out that was a lie. 

According to Gao Shun, his inside man in Chang'an, Lu Lingqi saw Diaochan the day of the attack. She was on her way to see her father when the fighting began. She heard murmurs of what had occurred. Her father had finally killed Dong Zhou. Lingqi was torn between fighting to her father's side and getting her mother and fleeing. She knew her father would be fine but the same could not be said of her mother so she decided to save her. Knowing that anyone associated with Lu Bu was being hunted, Lingqi had to remain hidden until she could find an opportunity to get to her mother in the residential area. When the opportunity finally revealed itself, she saw Diaochan doing the same thing, but for her father. According to Gao Shun, Lingqi says that at no point did Diaochan come to look for her or her mother. Unfortunately, the bridge was destroyed before Lingqi and her mother could escape leaving them trapped within Chang'an. They were found and hidden by Gao Shun who was currently making preparations to smuggle them out of Chang'an.

The news of his daughter and wife's safety would put Lu Bu's mind at ease, but more importantly, this would highlight Diaochan's treachery. Gong could hardly wait to tell Lu Bu the news. He gathered up the scroll and hurried out of his home only to nearly run into an irate Hao Meng.

"I hope you have a reason for being in my way. I have important information to share with Master Lu Bu," said Gong.

"Yeah well I have something for you to tell our mighty Lord as well," Spat Meng. At that moment, Zhang Liao had arrived.

"Meng, this isn't the way. Liao said in a calm tone.

"Your way will get us nowhere, Wényuǎn!" yelled Meng.

"Your voice is becoming increasingly vexing. Spit it out then get out of my face, Meng," said Gong with a sigh.

"The way Lord Lu Bu has been treating us is not right! He gives that woman and her father more honors than us. We who bled for him and put our lives on the line. What have they done? She spreads her legs and gets fine wine and food while the rest of us are left with scraps? I am not the only one that feels this way. Either something changes or we walk!" Meng said.

"Fine walk," Gong said with another sigh and a dramatic wave of the hand. "I'm sure we can have someone else fill those seats at the banquet."  
"Banquet? What banquet?" Meng asked, confused.

"The one I was about to go speak to Master Lu Bu about putting the final touches on," He said waving the scroll he was holding in the air. Meng's eyes followed the movement, widened in surprise. "He is well aware of the discontent of his men and wanted to throw a banquet in their honor to show you that their efforts are not in vain. He was also going to lavish rewards upon deserving officers. However, it seems that changes will have to be made since so many plan to leave. Would you happen to have a name of all the ones we need to exclude from this event?" Gong asked as he tapped the scroll to his cheek in thought.

"N-no. No one is really going to leave. We...we just thought our words weren't being heard," Meng replied. He turned to Liao and bowed. "It seems you were right. We should have just been patient." 

He turned to Gong again and bowed. "Please forget my earlier words. They were born of anger and were foolishly spoken."

Gong waved a hand dismissingly. "Already forgotten. Now shoo. I have a banquet to finish planning."

Meng bowed once more to both men and ran off excitedly to tell the rest of the men the good news. Liao waited until Meng was out of sight before speaking.

"Was there really a banquet?" he asked Gong.

"There will be now," Gong muttered. "I am actually glad you are here, walk with me," Gong said as he began his journey anew. He handed the scroll to Liao who unrolled it and read it. He stopped in his tracks after he got to the portion about Lingqi. He breathed in a sigh of relief at hearing that the young girl was safe. That relief quickly changed into anger at the thought of what Diaochan had done.

"Is this true?" Liao asked as he jogged to catch up to Gong. He rolled the scroll back up and handed it back to him.

"Hao Meng has no reason to lie and Lingqi's story lines up too perfectly with Diaochan's own accounts to be simply made up."

"You are going to tell Master Lu Bu," said Liao. It was a statement rather than a question.

"I am!" Gong replied in a giddy tone.

"What are you hoping to accomplish?" 

"I am hoping to get that vixen's claws unfurled from our Master's mind. Surely you have noticed that she has...quite the effect on Master Lu Bu and it isn't in our best interest."  
Liao frowned and remained silent. He knew that what Gong said was true. He knew it since they worked together under Dong Zhou. Lu Bu's infatuation with her led him to make questionable decisions. 

"Your silence is answer enough. I trust that you will not stand in the way of my plans?" Gong asked.

"I will not," Liao replied as they made it to the door of Bu's home. They were escorted in by the guards to find Lu Bu wearing a beautifully crafted red cloak with a phoenix embroiled on it. 

Lu Bu turned to acknowledge the arrival of the two men. He turned around to give them a good view of the cloak then turn back to face them, a smile on his face. "What do you think? Diaochan got this made especially for me," said Bu.

"Ah, I would expect no less for one with such impeccable taste as our lady, Diaochan! It truly encapsulates your virtue as a warrior, Master Lu Bu!" Gong fawned. Liao rolled his eyes at the display. He couldn't be like Gong and praise someone he despised. He preferred to remain true to himself at all times rather than speak with a forked tongue. He supposed that is why his true calling was that of a warrior and Gong's was that of a strategist. 

"It does, doesn't it?" Bu said proudly. "What of you, Wényuǎn? What do you think of it?" Bu asked.

Liao grunted. Why did he have to ask him? He was sure it wasn't for him. He simply wanted Diaochan to hear how many people appreciated her sense of fashion. Pandering to her as always.

"It's fine," Liao said bluntly.

"Hmph," Bu grunt, clearly unhappy with Liao's response. "I don't know why I bothered to ask someone like you."

Liao felt a flash of anger at the remark. He refused to suck up to that little bitch. He now wished more than ever that Gong would show Bu the scroll so he could get his head out of her ass all the faster.

"My Lord, I am sorry to impose but we have some serious discussions to speak about." he said holding up the scroll. Liao brightened up slightly at the gesture, eager to see the results of this action.

"We aren't scheduled to have a meeting right now. I am spending time with Diaochan."

"Oh I know, My Lord and I wouldn't impose but we need to strike while we can. We managed to seize Puyang, but we need to keep pressing forward. Word has it that Cao Cao has abandoned his fight with Tao Qian. If we do not move quickly and secure more of the surrounding districts, Cao Cao will have a stronger foothold in Yan Province than we do. It would we easy for him to retake Puyang if we do nothing."

Bu grunted. He could understand Gong's reasoning. He looked regretfully back to Diaochan. 

"Diaochan, you will have to wait a bit longer. This is important."

"I understand, My Lord," she replied with a smile and a gracious bow.

Liao didn't understand completely what Gong was doing. Why didn't he just tell Bu what he found out? Instead of raising an objections to his actions however, he remained quiet and followed along with the strategist plot. The three man sat down and began their meeting.

The meeting wore on. Usually, the consort of a leader was excluded from such proceedings if they were not generals under their command as a matter of security but, this was yet another rule Lu Bu bent for Diaochan. She listened with growing disinterest as the men droned on about plans to take over other districts within Yan Province. It didn't seem as if this meeting was going to end anytime soon and Diaochan was getting increasingly bored. She decided that she finally had enough and excused herself from the meeting. 

Gong waited until a few minutes after Diaochan left to switch gears to his true intentions.

"My Lord, there is something I would like you to take a look at," he handed Lu Bu the scroll he had been holding as he spoke.

Lu Bu took the scroll and unfurled it. With a yawn he began reading it. His features shifted as his eyes continued to scan the words written. Once done there was a tense silence that filled the room. His eyes shifted up to Chen Gong. 

"What is the meaning of this, Gōngtái?"

"You asked me to find your daughter and wife. I have kept my word," Gong said with a smile.

"Don't fuck with me. What is this about Diaochan? Is this true?"

"I believe in the validity of it but, to be completely sure, we would need to ask your daughter and Lady Diaochan personally," Gong replied.

Bu crushed the scroll in his hands. His eyes looked wild and his chest was heaving up and down as he breathed hard. He was the epitome of a dragon ready to breathe fire in Liao's mind.

"How soon can Hao Meng get them here?" Bu asked.

"I have already sent off instructions on the best way to smuggle them out of Chang'an and into Puyang. If he follows my instructions to the letter, they should be here within three weeks."

"I'm going to have a word with Diaochan," Bu growled.

"May I suggest you hold off on that, My Lord?" said Gong. Speaking to her now will only make her deny everything to save her own skin and without your daughter here to provide a counter-argument; it may be difficult for you to not take her at her word. Once she knows that we suspect her, she will try to flee with her father. I suggest waiting until your family arrives. I also suggest that you do not let Diaochan know that they are coming either. This information should remain between the three of us only."

Bu growled. He wasn't known for his patience. He wanted to confront Diaochan immediately and find out the truth but Gong's word held wisdom in them. He was torn, what should he do? He looked to Liao.

"What do you have to say about this, Wényuǎn?" Bu asked.

"I agree with, Gōngtái. With both of them standing before you, you can look both in the eye. It would be easier to find out who is telling the truth and who is lying."

Bu grunted. He didn't want to wait but they were right. It made more sense to do so. He had the sudden urge to kill something.

"Fine," he said and stood from his seat, nearly knocking it over.

"My Lord, before you go, there is one more thing," Gong said. Bu eyed him angrily. There was more?

"What?" He grounded out through clenched teeth.

"You should throw a banquet for your family's return. It would do well to welcome them with some festivities after the turmoil they had been put through. We could also use the banquet as a means to reward some of the men for their actions in taking over Puyang. A few of them are a bit unhappy and this would do wonders to raise their moral."

"Fine, you set it up. I don't have time for that nonsense. I'm going to go train," Bu replied and with that final word spoken, he left the room.

"Well I would say that went rather well, wouldn't you, Wényuǎn?" Gong said with a smug smile.

"You are truly a cunning man. How you do not cut the inside of your mouth with that forked tongue of yours is amazing to me," Liao replied.

"Ahahaha!" Gong laughed. "I'll take your scathing criticism as a compliment. Now if you would excuse me, I have a banquet to plan."

Gong bowed to Liao and walked off, a distinct pep in his step.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chen Gong - Gōngtái  
> Zhang Liao - Wényuǎn  
> Xiahou Yuan - Miàocái  
> Cao Cao - Mèngdé  
> Guo Jia - Fèngxiào  
> Li Dian - Mànchéng

Diaochan inched forward and strained her hearing as much as she could. Currently, Lu Bu was in council with Chen Gong. At first, this didn't mean anything to her. Of course he would take council with his advisor, it was only natural. However, it has become more frequent in nature. Once, Lu Bu would shrug Gong off in favor of spending time with her. Now the situation was reversed and she didn't like it one bit. 

Lu Bu has also been a bit cold towards her. He no longer asks her to warm his bed at night and when she initiates, while he accepts the offer, he isn't as attentive as he once was. Before he was gentle, treating her as fragile glass, afraid that the wrong move would shatter her. She always thought this as sweet and a welcomed change to how Dong Zhou use to treat her. Now, however, he wasn't quite so gentle. His touch was rougher and she would sometimes be left with bruises against her porcelain skin. She would ache for days after their love making sessions and he would command her to go to her room afterwards, instead of holding her and stroking her back as she fell asleep against him as he once did.

Disturbed by the change, she sought council with her father. He seemed worried about the change in Bu's behavior and advised her to eavesdrop on what Gong and Bu spoke about during their numerous meetings. Whenever she was present, they only spoke about the boring day to day that came with governing a district. She had to find out what they spoke about when she wasn't around which led her to where she was now. It was nearly impossible to hear what they were saying. They were speaking in such hushed tones. Diaochan leaned forward more. If only she could get closer...

"Is there something you need, Lady Diaochan?"

Diaochan jumped at the sound of the voice, her back hitting the wall with a thud. Her hand flew to her chest, settling over her thumping heart. Zhang Liao stared at her, a stoic look on his face. Diaochan remained quiet as she regained her composure. Zhang Liao's eyes stayed focused on her, making her feel uncomfortable. It wasn't that she disliked him. He was never rude to her, but he wasn't exactly cordial either. It seemed as if he tolerated her presence because of Lu Bu. Diaochan moved her hand from her chest, letting it slide down her cleavage slowly before falling to her side. Zhang Liao averted his eyes from the show but otherwise didn't react. She took note of this. It seemed that her charms still didn't work on this man. He didn't seem to find her desirable in the least.

"Is there something you need, Lady Diaochan?" he repeated.

Diaochan responded with a nervous giggle. "I-I just wanted to see Lord Lu Bu, but it seems that he is busy so I thought I'd wait. I didn't want to disturb their meeting."

"I doubt, Lord Lu Bu would mind if you listened in," He replied sliding the door open wider to reveal Lu Bu and Chen Gong staring in their direction, no longer engrossed in their conversation. 

"Oh, I-I..um," Diaochan stumbled feeling increasingly uncomfortable at being caught.

"My Lady! What a wonderful surprise! Please, join us!" exclaimed Chen Gong with a smile. Though his voice sounded as if he was pleased to see her, there was an undertone that told her he was not.

Diaochan walked further into the room, followed by Zhang Liao. She hugged her arms around herself, suddenly wishing that she was anywhere but there at this moment.

"To what do we owe the honor of your company?"

Diaochan froze, she had to come up with a plausible excuse for coming to see Lu Bu. All eyes were on her.

"I-um, I have heard murmurs from some of the men that there will be a great banquet?"

"But of course! Master Lu Bu, you haven't told her?" Gong asked, his voice taking on a mock scolding tone.

"Hmph," was his reply.

"Lady Diaochan, please forgive him. I'm sure it merely slipped his mind, with everything going on. The banquet is within a few days. Not much notice, I know but I am sure you can still find something suitable to wear for the occasion," said Gong.

Diaochan frowned. She truly did hear whispers of a banquet from the men but didn't give the rumors any credence since Bu never spoke to her about it. It was a bit sobering to hear that the rumors were true. Why wouldn't he tell her before? Did he not intend on telling her at all? Why was there even a banquet at all? Was it to mark their recent achievements? In the past few weeks, they had gotten almost all of the towns in Yan Province to surrender. If so, why wouldn't he tell her?

"Is this banquet to celebrate our recent victories?" she asked.

"That is correct, my Lady!" Gong replied clapping his hands together. "With such little time to prepare, you should do what you can to get ready. After all, as master Lu Bu's woman, you must look your best standing beside him," Gong continued as he ushered her out of the door. 

Before she knew it, she was outside of the room with Gong bidding her farewell before sliding the door closed. She blinked, suddenly realizing that she was just dismissed by that cunning snake. Now she was left with more questions than answers and she knew that Gong would be more cautious of her attempts to eavesdrop in the future. There was nothing more she could do for now. Solemnly, she headed back to her room to try and find something to wear for the upcoming banquet. Little did she know, that night would change her life forever.

They waited until they heard the soft footsteps of Diaochan move away from the door before they began speaking. 

"There was a reason why I didn't tell her about this stupid banquet of yours," Bu began. "I didn't want her or her father getting wind of what was to come. I don't want them fleeing before I get answers."

"Why would they flee? The only ones know about your daughter are the three people in this room. Your odd behavior is what caused her snooping. We need to keep up the veil of secrecy for just a few days more. It would be prudent if you acted a bit more affectionate to her, to assuage her worries," said Gong. He made sure to speak the last sentence carefully. He knew his master's temper well and as he predicted, Lu Bu didn't react to the suggestion positively.

"You expect me to pretend that everything is okay with her when she possibly left my daughter to die?" Bu roared. Gong sighed. This was exactly what he did not want.

"Ah, yes. I can see how that would be difficult to do, but think of it this way, there is a possibility that she did nothing wrong. She could be completely innocent and your treatment of her would be wholly unjustified and unnecessary," Gong replied.

"And if that is the case, Gōngtái, it will be your head that lies at my feet for trying to create a rift between us!" Bu said, his voice had an underlying growl to it as he spoke. 

"I would expect nothing less, master Lu Bu," Gong replied, bowing his head. Bu gave a grunt in acknowledgement to his words before heading out of the room. Gong sighed and rubbed his temples.

"This is a dangerous game you are playing, Gōngtái," Liao began. "If it turns out that  
Lingqi is mistaken in what she saw, your life is forfeit."

"If one always plays it safe in life, they would lead a boring life indeed. Besides, there is more evidence that shows that Lingqi speaks clearly than not. My life is as safe now as it ever was," Gong replied speaking to Liao over his shoulder as he left Lu Bu's home. Liao followed behind dutifully.

"Whatever you say. Why did you call me?"

"I have a job for you. I need you to-"

"Sir!" A soldier called out as he ran up to Liao and Gong. Gong flashed the man an annoyed looked before acknowledging him.

"You better have a good reason for interrupting us," 

"Lord Ling has returned. He said he has pertinent information that you must hear about," the soldier replied.

"Pertinent information huh? This should be good. Indulge my company a while longer, Wényuǎn. Let us see what the ousted son has to say," said Gong. They followed the soldier to Ling who was standing by with his men at the gates of Puyang. 

"Why Ling, you are alive. It seems that the heavens ignored my wish for you to meet a timely demise on your grand adventure," said Gong once he was within a few feet of Ling. Ling grimaced at Gong's words. He truly disliked this man, but he was Lu Bu's right hand man. If he valued his life, he had to stay on good terms with him. At least until he could show Lu Bu his worth. Then he wouldn't have to go through Gong any longer. 

"Master Gong, your jests sometimes cut too close to the bone. One may think you truly don't care for me," Ling replied sharply.

"Oh Ling, I don't care for most people. You are not particularly special in that regard. Now, regale me with the tale of the adventure that had us blissfully devoid of your company for weeks."

Ling frowned. He truly hated this man. "I located my spy," he replied after a few moments.

"And what is her status? Come now, don't leave me on bated breath."

"Dead. She is dead. It seems they found out where her true allegiance lie and they slit her throat for it. They left her out in the open, possibly for us to find.

Gong frowned at the revelation. For that moment, his sarcastic nature seemed to vanish. When he spoke, his tone had a sincerity to it that is rarely heard. "I see. So your delay was because you wanted to put her body to rest and guide her soul to the heavens?"

"What? No," Ling replied, completely oblivious to the change in Gong's demeanor. "Since she failed, I wanted to ensure that I had reliable information on the whereabouts of our enemy. We found her body not far from Chuancheng but when we tried to enter the town, we found it under heavy guard. I scouted out the town for several nights and found that my bro- that Xiahou Dun and Xiahou Yuan assist with guarding the town."

Gong pinched the bridge of his nose as he listened. A weary smile appeared on his lips, the sincerity in his voice replaced once more by his biting sarcasm. "Oh Ling. For a brief moment, I saw you as a man, but alas, you dispelled that by revealing yourself to be the spineless worm I always suspected you were."

Ling was taken aback by this insult. He looked around to the faces of the men that followed him on his scouting mission. They lowered their heads, avoiding his gaze. He then looked to Liao who only shook his head, a look of disgust on his face. He didn't understand. Why did they all look at him in that way?

"What?!" He said louder than intended. Several passerbys startled by the sudden outburst slowed their walk to see what was going on. "What have I done wrong?!" he continued, his voice becoming louder and louder with each passing second. "How can you look down on me so? I got you valuable information-"

"Information we were able to garner ourselves a week ago," Gong interrupted. Unlike Ling, his voice was calm, collected.

"W-what?" Ling replied, dumbfounded.

"While you were off on your grand adventure, we sent emissaries to the other towns, demanding their surrender. Master Lu Bu's name carries much weight and practically all the towns surrendered with no fuss. There was only one town that did not respond to our request for surrender. Care to guess which town that was?"

"Chuancheng," Ling muttered in reply. "So all my work was for nothing?"

"Not necessarily," Gong replied, folding his arms across his chest. "Thanks to your inept bumbling--I mean scouting, we now know without a doubt where our missing prey has fled. Before, it was just an assumption based on process of elimination." Gong lifted one hand and rubbed his chin.

"We also now know why they did not surrender. They have the backing of Cao's main force, though from the sound of it, said force has not yet arrived...though you have been gone for so long, that bit of information may no longer be relevant," Gong finished with a sigh, crossing his arms once more.

"So my information helped! Even if it wasn't as substantial as I hoped it would be, it helped. Why do you treat me with such scorn?" Ling exclaimed loudly.

"Indoor voice, Ling. You have already drawn a crowd, must you continue fussing like a child?" Gong replied. Ling looked up, only now aware of the gathering crowd who listened to the pair intently.

"Get out of here! This has nothing to do with you! Go!" He roared, pulling out the sword he had sheathed at his side. The crowd quickly dispersed. Gong shook his head.

"Terribly handled, Ling," Gong remarked. Ling turned on him, sword still in hand. He advanced on Gong who rose a brow but didn't otherwise make a move.

"Why! Why do you treat me with such scorn? What have I done to you? I helped you!"

"Unless you are prepared to use that sword, boy, I suggest you stop waving it at me," Gong replied. Ling heard the threat weaved in Gong's words. He took a few steps back from Gong and sheathed his sword. When he spoke, his voice was markedly softer. 

"W-why do you dislike me so much? What have I done to earn your hate?" Ling asked again.

Gong shook his head in disapproval. "Exactly that," he replied. Ling's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I don't...I don't understand," he replied.

"And I have no inclination to explain it to you, but there is a lesson I will teach you, though I wonder if I am wasting my time. Tell me, that woman, what was her name?"

"Woman? My spy? Her name was Xiulan, why?"

"She was your lover as well, was she not?" 

Ling's eyes widened, how did he know about that? He told her to keep it secret and he certainly didn't tell anyone.

"S-she was a tool to be used. I held no true feelings for her," Ling replied.

"Yet she died in service to you and you left her to rot. My, my, my, how the Xiahou's happened to spawn such a detestable man is a mystery I don't have the strength to solve," Gong mused aloud. 

"Oh spare me the sentimentality!" Ling hissed. "She was a tool! If your bucket gets a hole, do you mourn its loss? No! You throw it away and get a new one."

"Ah, only a true fool would compare a living, breathing being to an inanimate object. How is this such a hard concept for you to grasp? She was an ally. Contempt is to be saved for one's enemies, not their allies. Even if you were to die, despite your utter uselessness, I would have ensured that your corpse received the proper burial rights. Perhaps though, just for you, I will follow your example."

Gong flashed Ling a wide smile and unfolded his hands. He clapped one hand down on Ling's shoulder and spoke cheerfully. "Should you die while still in my employ, rest assured little tool, I will leave your corpse to fester in the sun."

Gong gave the shoulder his hand rested on a light pat before walking past him. Ling was left dumbfounded. Gong suddenly stopped and looked over his shoulder to Ling. 

"A banquet will be held in a few days. Though meager, your contributions have been acknowledged and you will be honored for it. Further details will be sent to you later today."

Without waiting for a reply, Gong continued on his way. He could feel Ling's gaze boring into his back but the man was spineless. He would take Gong's tongue lashing and complain but he would never truly raise a hand against him. That was one of the many reasons why Gong did not respect him. 

"I must admit, I did not take you to be a man of such honor," said Liao as he quickly caught up to his side. 

"Shame on you, Wényuǎn. I happen to be a very honorable man...to my allies."

"Was Cao Cao not your ally when you chose to betray him?"

Gong scoffed at this remark. "That buffoon ceased being my ally the moment he showed that he did not have what it takes to conquer this land. My genius was wasted on that fool. Instead of heeding my council, he chooses to listen to that talentless hack Guo Jia. It was I that helped him get Yan Provenience in the first place. It was because of me that he was even able to establish a base here. I am merely taking back what I so graciously gave him." 

"Whatever you say. What did you call me for?" Liao asked, repeating his earlier inquiry.

"Always to the point, Wényuǎn. Very well, we received a missive. Lu Lingqi and her mother will be arriving sooner than expected. Nothing can be allowed to go wrong." From the sleeve of his robe, he produced a rolled small rolled up scroll.

"Here are the details. We need to be discreet about this. Take only three other men with you. A full guard will draw too much attention from Cao Cao's men. I do not need to tell you how important it is that you do not fail this task, do I?"

"No," Liao replied taking the missive from Chen Gong. Without wasting another moment, he went to gather his best men. He was determined to bring Lu Lingqi home safely. 

=#=

"Train?"

"Full sentences, Xiaolian," Dun replied. 

This frustrated Xiaolian. She hated speaking. No one could figure out exactly why since Xiaolian refused to explain, but Zhuyue suspected it had something to do with witnessing the murder of her family.

Xiaolian was a silent child. It was more odd to hear her speak than not. It was an accepted fact by all...all except Dun that is. Dun would consistently force her to come out of her shell. He wouldn't even acknowledge her if she didn't speak, something she had gotten everyone else to do quite readily.

Even after she became moody and sullen after being forced to speak, Dun persisted on making her talk to him whenever she wanted something from him. Eventually, Xiaolian began to get into the habit of having to speak when interacting with Dun and Zhuyue, thanks to Dun's insistence. These interactions however would only consist of one word. Not one to rest on such a meager victory, Dun began to insist that she speak in full sentences in order for him to acknowledge her. Xiaolian resisted this fiercely in the beginning. She rebelled by not speaking to him at all. Dun responded by completely ignoring her. He would go as far as pretending as if she wasn't even there. Zhuyue thought this was an extremely childish way of handling this problem, but Dun refused to relent. Being the child she was, Xiaolian caved first. She craved contacted with Dun as he was an important person in her life. So against her wishes she would force herself to speak in full sentences when interacting with him. At times, she would lapse into her old behavior. Dun blamed it on the fact that no one else followed his methods and gave into her whims. Whenever she would slip, he would reminder her that he wouldn't tolerate her behavior, just like now.

Xiaolian gave a pout that she knew would be ignored by Dun before speaking again.

"Can we train?" she asked.

"No," he replied.

"Why?" she asked angrily.

Dun chuckled, amused by her temper tantrum.

"Because you only have one eye at the moment. Wait until it fully heals," he replied as he gave a light tug to the bandage that was wrapped snuggly around her head. She gave him another pout but did not argue. She knew that Dun rarely changed his mind once it was set on something. 

"Um...," she started, deciding to ask him about another thing that had been on her mind.

"What now?" Dun asked gruffly, though his tone didn't hold any true annoyance in it.

"Is something wrong with me?" she asked as she stared at him with her uncovered eye.

"That's a stupid question. Why would you even ask that?"

"Everyone keeps asking me if I am okay. They keep asking me if I am sad. They say if they were me they would be sad and it is okay to be sad...but I'm not sad. Should I be sad? Is something wrong with me because I'm not sad?"

Dun sighed. It had been over a week since Zhuyue told Xiaolian about her sister's demise. To their surprise, Xiaolian took the news well...a little too well for a seven year old. Unlike most children her age, Xiaolian got to have first-hand experience with the concept of death. After seeing everyone she knew and loved die right in front of her, Dun is not surprised to the fact that she had become numb to it. Xiaolian knew that her family was gone due to Xiulan's actions. Despite her age, she was able to understand what evil was, being forced to look into its eyes everyday for years. It wasn't surprising to Dun or Zhuyue that she wasn't sad over Xiulan's death. Unfortunately for Xiaolian, this wasn't understood by the others. Dun had witness them trying to force her to talk about her feelings, an action that only caused her to become more reclusive.

"Ignore them," Dun replied. "Nothing is wrong with you. They just don't understand."

Xiaolian pondered his answer. She didn't understand what it was they didn't understand but she trusted in Dun's words. If he said to ignore it, she would ignore it. 

"Brother," Came the voice of Xiahou Yuan. Dun and Xiaolian turned to the sound of his voice. He approached them, an unusually serious look on his face. He mussed Xiaolian's hair when he got to her. Xiaolian didn't mind it. She wasn't as close to Yuan as she was with Dun and Zhuyue, but like Lady Ai and Shan, she was getting use to him and knew he was someone she could trust.

"Hey kid," he said with a lopsided smile. His voice didn't hold the usual jovial tone it had when he normally spoke. 

"Brother, I have good news and bad news," Yuan stared.

"Hold on," said Dun. He looked at Xiaolian and spoke. "Beat it kid, this has nothing to do with you."

Xiaolian nodded and went on her way. Yuan however was shaking his head in disapproval.

"Brother, you really have to learn how to speak to children...well people in general but children especially. That girl looks up to you, you know. You could be a little nicer."

"I don't tell you how to raise your kids, don't tell me how to raise mine," Dun snapped.

"I'm just saying, being nicer could-," Yuan paused as he thought over Dun's words. "Wait, your kid? You're adopting her?"

"You said you had news?" Dun said, completely ignoring Yuan's question. Yuan frowned, he would get the answer out of him later, but this was more important.

"Yeah, which do you want first? The good news or the bad news?"

" Miàocái, just spit it out," Dun replied in an annoyed tone.

"I have to speak with Zhuyue about what she is doing with you because you are still cran-OW!" Yuan yelped as Dun's fist collided with his shoulder. 

"Stop saying stupid shit," Dun said, giving his brother a stern glare.

"Okay! okay. Bad news first," Yuan began. "Lu Bu has been making moves. He has been systematically taking over the other towns within Yan Province. Worst part? He didn't barely had to lift a finger. Those cowards all surrendered."

"Tch, that's the work of Chen Gong," Dun replied. "Lu Bu only knows violence, he would have went to war with each town if he had his way. Surrender probably wasn't even in his vocabulary until recently."

"I agree," replied Yuan. "Though I suppose the who doesn't matter right now. What matters is what we are going to do?"

"How many towns has he taken over?" Dun asked.

"Um...all except this one...," Yuan replied.

"What? That's impossible. We didn't see his armies mobilize. You had sentries posted like I told you too right?!"

"Yeah, I did and you are right, no armies mobilized. At most, just a few people went between the towns...all of them dressed as civilians, but the last report I got says that all the other towns chose to forsake Cousin Mèngdé in favor of Lu Bu's rule."

"That doesn't make any sense! They seriously expect Mèngdé to lose? Why surrender?" Dun balled his fist in frustration. 

"I'm guessing it's because they heard Mèngdé was forced to flee Xu Province before he got his revenge on Tao Qian. They are probably assuming that his troops are in low morale after the failed attack and he won't be able to stand up to the oh so mighty Lu Bu," Yuan replied.

"Fuck..this is a mess. Any word on when Mèngdé will get here?"

"That is the good news. Received word that he's a few days away," Yuan replied.

Dun sighed and ran a hand through is hair making the style messier than it previously was.

"I want to have a group meet up with him. There's a possibility that Chen Gong would have an ambush waiting for Mèngdé as he tries to make his way here, but-"

"But we don't have enough forces to divide for protecting this town and going out to meet him," Yuan finished.

"Exactly," Dun replied. " Mèngdé is going to be on his own for now. If we lose Chuancheng, there won't be any place for him to return to. Increase the patrols. I don't want to be caught unaware by Lu Bu's forces. I'll see about shoring up our defenses. If they attack, we have no choice but to hold them here."

"I'm on it brother," Yuan replied. Dun eyed Yuan noticing that he hadn't moved an inch.

"Something else?"

"So you are going to adopt, Xiaolian?"

"For fuck's sake, is that really important right now?"

"It is to me. Your life is important to me and infinitely entertaining," Yuan replied with a grin.

"Fuck you, I told you I'm not here for your entertainment."

"Ahahaha, I'm just messing with you, brother," said Yuan "I do really want to know the answer though."

Dun sighed. "Yes, I'm adopting her."

"That's good. That girl...she's gone through so much. She needs some stability after all that crap," Yuan turned to leave, giving a wave over his shoulder. "Alright, I'm off."

Dun grunted, leaving to make his own preparations.

=#=

Lu Lingqi clutched the reigns of her horse tightly. She squinted in the darkness but could only see the area directly in front of her, illuminated by the lantern. Normal travelers would never think to traverse the road so late at night, with the threat of bandits and other horrors that could be waiting in the darkness. Yet that is what they were pretending to be. Dressed in ragged hooded robes, she and her mother were spirited away from Chang'an on a night much like this. She was warned that she had to keep her identity secret because of who her father was. If any were to find out she was the daughter of the mighty Lu Bu, they would hold her for ransom. She laughed bitterly at the thought. As if that would make her father submit. He wouldn't fight for her. He didn't in Chang'an.

She felt tears pool in the corner of her eyes. She wiped them away immediately. No, she will not cry. The daughter of Lu Bu does not cry. The pain in her heart betrayed the words that repeated in her mind. She was the daughter of Lu Bu but what did that mean? Did that even matter to him? Did he even love her? Her entire life, he has been hard on her. She assumed it was because he wanted her to be strong like him. She took his tough training and strove to be the best pupil that she could be. When he didn't praise her efforts or dote on her as other father's did their daughters, she accepted it as his way of making her stronger. She rationalized his actions as his way of making her a stronger person. His way of making sure that she can survive on her own in this world of chaos. 

Then he left her. Left her and her mother alone in Chang'an. That very action could have spelled her death. What was he trying to teach her there? She tried to find an answer, tried to rationalize it in her mind but she couldn't. He left her. He left her and her mother for dead or worse. If not for Gao Shun sheltering them, they probably would have died. What hurt the most was that she heard from Shun that Lu Bu fled with Diaochan. Lingqi remembered seeing Diaochan on that day. She went to fetch her father. There was time for her own father to retrieve her and her mother but he had not. Was his lover more important than his own flesh and blood? She felt the tears fill her eyes once more and did nothing to stop them. She needed to know why. Why he left her and why Diaochan was so much more important than her, but a part of her was afraid. If she asked the question, would he push her further away? 

A flickering light could be made out before them. Lingqi pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind and quickly wiped her eyes and cheek. The light got closer and closer. She sucked in a deep breath. They could be travelers but that thought was unlikely. More likely was that they were bandits. Lingqi unhooked her weapon from where it rested on her mount. She couldn't die here. She had to confront her father. She needed to stare him in the eye and ask him why. Until she did, she would not fall here. She will show these brigands what the daughter of the world's greatest warrior can do.

"Gao Shun, if things look bad, take my mother and flee,"

"Lady Lingqi, what are you planning to do?"

Lingqi slowed her horse and pulled her feet up until she was crouching low on its back. She steadied the steed.

"I'm not going to wait for them to attack us. I am going to strike first," she replied as she focused her attention on the light that drew steadily closer. She could just make out the outline of four horses. Even with the odds against her, if there were only four of them, she should be able to take them. Most bandits were poorly trained fighters. Some were not even trained at all. 

"But what if they are travelers?" Gao Shun asked, keeping pace with her mount. One hand held the reigns and the other rested on the hilt of his sword.

"No traveler would travel so late at night. And I can see the outline of a sword on the side of at least two of them. Simple travelers would not be armed."

"What you say is true, but I cannot follow your request. Were I to show up to Puyang and stand before Lord Lu Bu without his daughter, my life would be forfeit. I stand and fight with you," Shun said as he drew his sword. 

Lingqi wanted to believe that her father would be so incensed with her death that he would kill a capable man like Gao Shun, but a part of her did not. It didn't matter now, the light from the mysterious travelers was drawing closer. There were definitely four of them and she couldn't see any others. Luck was on their side. Just a bit closer and they would be in range for their attack. 

The four riders came at them quickly and with purpose. Just a few more feet. There! Lingqi leapt from the back of her mount into the air. With a cry, she bore her double-edged cross voulges to the closest enemy. To her surprise, her attack was blocked with two axes. The enemy gave a grunt as he blocked her attack but remained firmly seated on his mount. Their weapons locked together, Lingqi suddenly found herself airborne again as she was hurled over the shoulder of the rider. She landed on her feet and separated her voulges, ready for another bout.

"Always so impetuous," said the rider as he dismounted. She knew that voice! "But I must admit, that was an impressive attack," he concluded.

" Wényuǎn!" she exclaimed, dropping her voulges and throwing her arms around him. This momentarily stunned Liao but after a few seconds he returned the gesture. Lingqi couldn't believe how happy she was to see him. She didn't realize how much she missed him until this moment. 

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she released him and regained her composure. Now that the moment had passed, she felt embarrassed at her actions. She was happy that the shadows hid her undoubtedly blushing face.

"We've come to ensure you get to Puyang safely," Liao replied. By this time, Shun and Lingqi's mother had joined them. Shun dismounted and bowed to Liao. Liao returned the gesture. 

"You've done well to get them this far. It couldn't have been easy," Liao said to Shun.

"You have no idea. But I knew this was a mission I could not fail," Shun replied.

"That mission isn't over yet. Come, we will ensure you reach Puyang safely."

Lingqi, Shun and Liao mounted their horses and started on their way once more. 

=#=

It was the early hours of the morning. The sun had barely rose in the horizon. Dun's watch finally over, he crawled into bed next to Zhuyue who had awoken when he arrived. Too tired to do much of anything, Dun laid back and Zhuyue took her place snuggled beside him. Dun had only just began to fall asleep when a sound near their room door woke him up. From the sunlight filtering into the room from the ajar window panels, he could see that Zhuyue was already awake. A mixture of fatigue and anger was displayed on her face. Dun silently moved from the bed to his feet. He unsheathed his sword and held it at the ready. Simultaneously, Zhuyue slipped out of bed and took hold of her own weapons. Just as she wrapped her hands around her duck blades, the door slide open. In the doorway stood Cao Cao, accompanied by Ang.

" Mèngdé? What the fuck?" Dun asked in a voice thick with sleep. Cao's quirked a brow as he took in the room's occupants. He only expected to find Dun. He should have expected this to happen sooner or later, but he could never be sure with Dun. He seemed uninterested in women, preferring to train or pretty much anything else rather than deal with them. Out of the dozens of times he, Dun and Yuan had visited a brothel together, Dun only partook three times. When they questioned why he wouldn't sleep with the women, Dun would simply say he wasn't interested in having his bed warmed by a courtesan that's fucked a dozen men before him. It seems he just had to find a woman worthy of his attention. 

Cao averted his gaze from Zhuyue who was currently standing in her undergarments. She was still trying to process Cao's sudden arrival and didn't seem to pick up on the fact that she was wearing so little in the presence of other men. Ang however did not have the tact of his father. He openly ogled Zhuyue. His eyes traveling up her long bare legs stopping for a moment at her waist before traveling up to her breast which were bound by a her breast wrap. Dun caught the leering. He moved quickly to Ang's side and slapped him on the side of his head. Ang winced in pain and cupped the side that was hit. Dun shoved him out of the room forcefully. Ang stumbled backwards, eventually tripping over his own feet and landing hard on his backside. Cao didn't make a move to stop him. In his mind, Ang was a moron and should have known better than to look so blatantly. That boy didn't know the first thing about subtly. 

Within that moment, Zhuyue seemed to snap out of her stupor. She pulled the cover off of the bed and wrapped it around her body. Her annoyance was now overtaking her fatigue. 

"Doesn't look like we interrupted anything...shame," Cao remarked with a smirk.

"When did you get here?" Dun asked, ignoring Cao's comment. 

"Moments ago. Fèngxiào went to retrieve, Miàocái. I am holding a council," Cao explained.

"Right now?" Dun asked. The irritation in his voice was clear.

"I heard you only recently finished your watch. I apologize cousin but we have much to discuss and little time to discuss it," Cao replied. 

Dun sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine. Get out, let us get dressed,"

Cao nodded and turned to leave the room before being stopped by Dun.

He looked over his shoulder. "I know, I know. Going forward, I'll be sure to knock."

Dun nodded and Cao gave him a smirk before facing forward once more to find Ang still on the floor where Dun tossed him. He gave a sigh of disappointment.

"Get up," he said before walking off leaving Ang to scramble to his feet and follow behind him. 

=#=

Zhuyue stifled a yawn. She wanted nothing more than to crawl back into her bed but knew that being able to do so again was a long way off. Resigning herself to her fate, she stared at the other faces in the council. There was a mixture of tired and angry faces all around. It was easy to see that morale was at an all time low. She watched as Li Dian gave a loud yawn only to receive a sharp glare from Yu Jin which made him sit up immediately. The sight would have made her laugh if she wasn't so tired. 

Cao sat at the head of the council. He looked over the faces of the warriors who served him. He knew the path to quell the chaos was not going to be an easy one, but he did not expect things to go so very wrong. Part of him felt as if he let these people who followed him down. Many of their families remained in Puyang and the other towns that were now under Lu Bu's rule. It was his thirst for revenge that made him leave his district so unprotected. That was a mistake he cannot repeat. 

" Fèngxiào, outline our situation. I want everyone up to speed on what is happening," said Cao.

Jia bowed to Cao Cao and began to recap the events. He went over the details of the war with Tao Qian, outlining their losses and where their army currently stood. Cao raised his hand to stop him.

"Before you get into where we are with Yan Province, I think we need to hear about exactly how everything came to pass. There are a lot of things I do not understand. Yuánràng, Miàocái, can one of you fill me in on the details

Yuan looked to his brother for guidance. Dun bowed to Cao and spoke. "I can only tell you up to when I arrived. I got the story from Zhuyue, but it would probably be better hearing it directly from her rather than me attempting to rehash it."

All eyes were now on Zhuyue. She didn't expect this. She assumed that Dun would relay the information to the others on her behalf. She swallowed, and nodded to Dun. She bowed to Cao and told her tale. They seemed to be enraptured by her tale. At times Cao would interrupt her and ask her questions for clarification. Oddly enough, Ang looked increasingly uncomfortable as she went on with her story, especially when she got to the part about the fight with Zhang Liao. Pi on the other hand looked highly amused. 

She was thankful when she got to the point in her story in which Dun arrived. The attention shifted from her and back on Dun and Yuan. Once they finished their account of events, Cao lifted his head from the fist he had it propped up on.

"That is a decidedly different tale than the one you told me, son," Cao said as he turned his attention to Ang. "Your version made you out to be much more heroic than this one. It seemed to also be missing a few key facts that were in this version."

Yuan barked a laugh. "Heroic huh? If heroic is hiding under his mother's skirt crying about a flesh wound on his arm then he certainly was heroic."

Ang shrank back as they waited for him to speak. He felt pressured by the sudden attention. Why? Why would his father do this? Why did he need to hear what happened again? The expectant faces of the generals remained focused on him, waiting for an answer. There was no way he could lie to everyone's face. They would call him out on it. He had no choice but to come clean. 

"I-I...um. Well p-perhaps hero is a bit strong. I mean we all helped."

"Do not be shy, son!" Cao exclaimed. "You told me that if it were not for your quick thinking and intervention, our family would be as good as dead."

"Father...please..." Ang pleaded. Cao's face became stern. 

"Next time think before attempting to play me for a fool. If you want me to honor your achievements then achieve something. Don't try to steal someone else's deeds for your own. Get out of my sight!" 

Ang nodded sadly and took the walk of shame past the other generals. Not a sound was made as he walked past them. They waited until he left the room to continue their meeting.

"Now you all know what I know. You know what has happened and you know what is at stake. I do not intend to leave Puyang in the hands of Lu Bu for long. I have vowed to quell the chaos in this land and I will. Lu Bu is but a pebble on that path. He will be kicked aside as well as anyone else who dares stand in our way. This will not be an easy task. As we are tested here now, we will be tested in the future. I need only the strong of heart and will to stand at my side. Is there anyone among you that wish to turn your back on me? I give you this chance and this chance only to leave. Speak now."

All the occupants in the room looked at each other. No one moved. Everyone was dedicated to Cao's cause.

"It gladdens my heart to see so many that are strong of heart serving under me. I make this promise to you here and now, we will retake Puyang. We will retake Yan Province and we will quell this chaos!"

Cheers erupted in the room. Cao gave out instructions on how to fortify Chuancheng. Once done, they began to disperse. The only ones left was Dun, Yuan, Cao, Wei his sons, Jia, Zhuyue and Dian. 

Li Dian bowed to Cao. "May I have a word, my Lord?" 

"Is something wrong, Mànchéng?" Cao replied.

"Not really sure something is wrong...I mean maybe there might be something wrong but maybe not?"

"Spit it out," Dun barked. 

Dian gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of his head. "Yes, right. Well um. This may sound strange but I think we should devote some resources to stockpiling food."

"And why is that?" Cao asked, his eyes danced in amusement.

"I really can't explain why. It is a gut feeling. I just know that we really, really need to," Dian replied.

Cao burst into laughter. "That gut feeling of yours. I am finding it incredibly interesting. You told Yuánràng to leave Zhuyue in Puyang when we first set out to Xu Province, correct?"

"Ah...yeah...I did," Dian replied avoiding Zhuyue's gaze, afraid that she was still angry with him.

"Imagine how different things would have turned out had she joined us. How curious that gut feeling of yours is..." Cao mused as he stroked his chin. " Fèngxiào, do you find any fault with Mànchéng's suggestion?"

Jia shook his head. "No. It isn't a bad idea. It certainly won't hurt us."

"Then do it. Let's see where his prediction will leave us this time," Cao said with a smile. Jia nodded and made a note to allocate some of the troops to that task. Dian bowed to all the occupants in the room.

"Thank you for listening, my Lord. You won't regret it...probably...I hope...heheheh. Okay I should probably go now."

He bowed once more and made his way out of the room. 

"So what now? When do go after Lu Bu?" Yuan asked.

"We don't," Cao replied.

"But you just said-" Yuan began only to be cut off by Cao.

"I know what I said and I mean it. I don't intend on leaving Puyang in Lu Bu's hands for long but we cannot go after him right now. We are still licking our wounds from the last battle. Doing so would spell certain defeat for us. For now, we train and we see exactly how strong Lu Bu's hold is on the other towns. Perhaps we can get some of those traitorous cowards back on our side."

"My Lord, may I speak?" Dian Wei spoke up. Cao waved a hand granting permission.

"Why would you want these people back on your side? They betrayed you."

"Oh there will be repercussions for some of the traitors, but a lot of them joined Lu Bu under false pretenses. He does not have the control he thinks he does."

"We had messengers from some of the towns waiting for us when we arrived. They have sworn their allegiance to us. They are ready to strike the minute Lord Cao is," Jia interjected.

"When you are ready to punish those bastards, let me be the one to do it," Wei said as he rammed his fist into his open hand. I'll make em' regret betraying you.

"Your loyalty and enthusiasm is noted, Wei. I will be sure to keep you in mind for the task," Cao replied with a sly smile. Wei bowed to his lord, pleased with his answer.

"We done?" Dun asked, his voice a mixture of fatigue and irritation from lack of sleep.

"One more thing," Cao replied. "It is about your impending marriage."

Dun quirked a brow at this. Likewise, Zhuyue straightened up at this as well. Cao waved a hand at Jia to explain the situation. Jia gave a short bow to his lord before addressing Zhuyue and Dun.

"After we received the first notification from Yuan Shao regarding his claim to Zhuyue, we sent someone to question your father regarding the supposed agreement...," Jia began. Zhuyue looked at Dun in confusion. She didn't know about this, did he? Dun gave her a non-committal shrug. As usual he was being vague. Zhuyue decided to drop the topic for now as it wasn't that important.

"Your father refused to answer any questions regarding you," Jia continued. He tilted his head to the side and stared at Zhuyue thoughtfully. "He seems to dislike you quite a bit."

"The feeling is mutual," Zhuyue replied.

"Is that so? That is good...you won't be sad to hear then that passed away then?" said Jia.

Zhuyue stared at Jia then Cao who's lips were curled into a strange smile. Once could even say it was cruel. 

"Did you have him killed?" She asked calmly.

"Would you be upset if I did?" Cao asked.

"No, I would thank you."

"How strange!" Cao remarked. "He was still your father, was he not?"

"That man was never truly my father. A father does not beat his daughter on a daily basis then tries to sell her off as soon as she reaches of age." Zhuyue gave a bitter chuckle. 

"Actually, the first time he actually verbally acknowledged me as a daughter was when he was disowning me. There is no love lost in his death. I thank you for the favor of ridding me of that detestable man if you in fact did so, Lord Cao," she concluded formerly bowing to him. Cao burst out into laughter and clapped his hands together.

"My what a wonderfully cruel woman you have cousin! You two are truly made for each other!"

"Yes, I dare say they are," said Jia with that same whimsical smile he always wore. "Before his death, we did manage to getting in writing that he did in fact disown you. Since he, as he wrote himself has no daughter, Yuan Shao's claim is now a moot point."

"I was going to say that you two no longer have to marry if you truly do not wish to, but after what I saw earlier, I trust that will not be the case?" Cao said with a lecherous grin.

"Woah, wait, what did you see earlier?" Yuan asked, perking up at the potential for gossip.

"He saw us sleeping, something I'd like to get back to. We done?" Dun replied.

"Is the wedding still on? Inquiring minds would like to know" Cao asked with a grin.

"Have I said otherwise?" Dun replied. Fuck sometimes he really wanted to just beat the shit out of Yuan and Cao. They seemed to always enjoy fucking with him just to see how he would react.

"Wonderful, it will be an affair to remember!"

"It will be a small affair attended by only a few people," Dun replied.

"Nonsense. I cannot let my favorite cousin--" Yuan shot him a look and Cao corrected himself. "One of my favorite cousins, get married in a small affair. It will be an event to remember!"

"I don't even have the energy to argue with you now. I'm leaving." Dun replied. He left the room. Zhuyue bowed to the others in the room before following after him.

As they headed back to their temporary abode, Dun turned to her. 

"I didn't know that he was going to have him killed," he said. Zhuyue did not reply.

"Are you truly okay with it?" he asked. Zhuyue remained quiet for a few moments before nodded in the affirmative. 

"I truly did hate him. Every day, when he got sick...I would beg the heavens to hurry up and end his misery and mine. It just took them a bit longer than I expected," she replied. 

Dun stared at her for a few moments to see if there was any deception. He couldn't find any. He knew that she was strong, he knew that she had a temper but he didn't know that she could disconnect her emotions so easily. It wasn't a trait that most women had. He wondered if it was always within her or did being with him bring it out of her.

=#=

Lingqi paced inside of her room. It was a temporary residence within Liao's home. As per Gong's orders, she and her mother were to reside there as to not give wind of their arrival to Diaochan and her father until the night of the banquet. The night in question had finally arrived. She hadn't seen her father since she arrived in town. There was so much she wanted to ask him, so much she wanted to say to him. Her stomach felt as if it was twisted in knots.

Her mother knocked on her door before opening it. 

"Are you sure you will not wear something more suitable?" She asked as she looked over Lingqi in her armor.

"I am the daughter of Lu Bu. I must be ready for battle at all times," she replied. Her mother sighed. 

"I doubt you need to be ready for battle at a banquet, Dear."

"You never know," Lingqi muttered just as they heard the door to Liao's home open. Lingqi pushed past her mother and went into the hall to see the owner of the house there.

"Is it time?" She asked, her voice came out with a lot more uncertainty than she wanted.

"It is. I am sorry, but I need you wear your travel robes with the hood up again. Gōngtái is being especially dramatic tonight," Liao said with a sigh.

"It's fine," Lingqi responded quickly. She checked her emotions. They were bouncing all over the place. She felt giddy, terrified, nervous and excited all at the same time. "It's fine," she repeated calmer than before.

She and her mother donned their robes and followed Liao to Lu Bu's home, where the banquet was being held. Liao had them wait outside of the main hall. She had to scold herself to stop her hands from fidgeting. She wished Liao would have allowed her to carry her weapon but he told her she wouldn't need it. She would feel much better if she had her weapon in hand.

From what she could hear, the banquet had been going on for some time already. It seems they were providing rewards to certain generals for something. It was hard to make out. Time seemed to crawl as she waited for this to finish. Her mother was the picture of calm. She wondered how she could be so at peace at a time like this. 

She asked her before how she felt about father leaving them for Diaochan but her mother only smiled and said that he would come back for them. It didn't matter whether he would come back for them in Lingqi's mind. What mattered was that he left them at all. Why wasn't she bothered by it? Lingqi couldn't wrap her head around her mother's way of thinking and her mother didn't seem inclined to explain it. 

The main doors opened. Lingqi could feel her heart beating wildly against her chest. This was it. She could hear someone speaking. He had a very odd voice. It was somewhat high pitched and sounded like it should belong to a performer rather than a general.

"My Lord Lu Bu! How generous you are giving gifts to all others for their accomplishments. I wish to give a gift to you for all you have done for us," said Gong with a grin. He was positively giddy. How long he has waited for this moment. Diaochan sat by Lu Bu's side blissfully unaware of what was to come. This would be the moment. The moment he gets rid of her influence.

Liao having heard the signal from Gong exited the hall and went outside to retrieve Lingqi and her mother. The two woman were led to the center of the room. All occupants stared curiously at the hooded figures.

"My Lord, I give to you the gift...of your family," said Gong said with a dramatic flair.

At the word family, Lingqi threw off her robe, revealing herself to the crowd.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Lu Bu's first wife was named Lady Yan. Lu Lingqi's mother was Lu Bu's supposedly his second wife (According to the Romance of the Three Kingdoms book). It says she was the fictional daughter of Cao Bao but they never provided a name for her. For the sake of this fic, we are going to just use Lady Yan as Lu Lingqi's mother and Lu Bu's only wife since she is truly the only one on record.
> 
> Another note, when I say salute, I am referring to when they put their hand over their fist and bow. 
> 
> Chen Gong - Gōngtái  
> Zhang Liao - Wényuǎn  
> Li Dian - Mànchéng  
> Cao Pi - Zihuan  
> Cao Chong - Cangshu  
> Guo Jia - Fèngxiào  
> Zhang Fei - Yìdé  
> Yue Jin - Wenqian

At that moment, Diaochan felt her heart stop. It was suddenly hard to breath and she found herself making audible gasps. She moved to stand, but felt a strong hand grab her arm. Fear gripped her as she assumed the hand was that of Lu Bu but felt a small amount of relief to see that it was that of her adopted father. Wang Yun yanked her back down and whispered as quietly as he could to her.

"Don't move. Act normal."

Diaochan looked at him as if he had grown a second head. How can she possibly remain normal? Lu Lingqi had survived! 

"He knows nothing," her father added.

The words reverted in her mind. He knows nothing. That is true. He knows nothing. There is no proof of her crime, right? He didn't know the terrible thing they had done. If she acted as if nothing happened, he wouldn't suspect her. She tried her best to calm herself, but it was hard. The room felt incredibly stifling. Diaochan put on her best smile and hoped no one could see through the facade. 

=#=  
Lu Lingqi stood in the middle of the hall. For the first time in months, her eyes met with her father's. This was her chance. Her chance to get answers to all the questions that had been burning in the forefront of her mind. But she couldn't. Being face to face with her father, she lost her nerve. Instead of asking all those questions she wanted, she could only utter one word.

"Father..."

Lu Bu stood.

"Hmph. You have done well, Gōngtái," he said, his eyes remaining on his wife and child as he spoke. Chen Gong gave a salute, making sure to bow low.

"I live to serve, my Lord," he replied.

Lady Yan stepped forward, pulling off her hood. She did not do it in quite the grandiose manner as her daughter. Her actions were refined and with poise. She bowed to her husband with a gracious smile.  
"It is good to see you again, my Lord Husband," she said softly. Her eyes subtly shifted from Lu Bu to Diaochan. The girl looked positively panicked. This fact delighted her to no end.

"Hmph," was Bu's reply as he folded his arms across his chest. "Diaochan, do you have nothing to say about my family's return?" he inquired.

Diaochan's heart was racing. He knows...he knows! The words repeated in her mind. Her stomach twisted itself in knots and she could feel bile rising in her throat. She was going to be sick. Her father's hand squeezed her arm again. Her memory of his words punctured through the tortuous loop playing endlessly in her mind. 'Be calm, he knows nothing.' Forcing a fake smile once more, she stood and bowed.

"It-It gladdens my heart to see both of you well. We were beside ourselves with worry when we couldn't find you in Chang'an," she said.

"Yet you found your father with no trouble at all," Gong quipped.

"I-I..." she could say nothing to that. Her mind froze. She was drowning in a sea of guilt and regret. Wang Yun could see his normally composed daughter began to flounder. He stood and saluted.

"What you say is true, Master Gōngtái and it is with infinite shame do I admit that we failed to find, Lady Yan and Lady Lingqi on that fateful day. Things were so chaotic and there were so many enemies. We too are lucky we escaped with our lives," said Yun. He saluted Gong and then repeated the action to Lu Bu, making sure to bow low as he did so. 

"Forgive us for our failure. If we were only strong enough, we could have pushed back those enemies and looked harder. Forgive us...forgive us!" 

Diaochan watched her father with shock. Had he always been so proficient in lying? He did so without batting an eye and showing absolutely no remorse. Did he feel nothing for the crime they committed? A part of her mind screamed at her to tell the truth, to admit to her faults but she could not. Doing so would mean the death of not only her, but her beloved father. She wanted to crawl up into a ball and cry but she could not. She had to wear the mask just a bit longer. Following her father's actions, she bowed to Lu Bu, then to Lingqi and Lady Yan.

"Forgive us." Her voice was shaky and held no confidence. She squeezed her eyes shut and begged her tears to remain at bay for just a little longer. 

"There were no enemies...," said Lingqi, her voice soft. All eyes turned to her.

"Speak up, Lingqi!" Her father commanded. That familiar jolt of fear surged through her as it usually did when her father yelled at her. At once, she complied with his demand.

"There were no enemies in the residential area, father. On that day, I went to the palace to see you, but saw that a battle had broken out. I heard that you had slew Dong Zhou and the soldiers were looking for you. There were enemies on the way to the residential area, but none in it. They were too busy trying to prevent you from leaving. Once I got into the residential area, I was able to get to mother with ease."

Her eyes shifted to Diaochan and narrowed. "I saw you there. You went to get your father. You didn't stop and look for us. You took him, spoke for a few moments then ran."

"N-no. That's not..." Diaochan began. The words died on her lips. She couldn't keep this up. She had to come clean. Her guilt had been gnawing at her since that day and now she had come face to face with what she and her father had done.

"Not what, lady Diaochan? Not the truth? Are you saying that lady Lingqi is lying?" Gong asked as he tapped his cheek with a finger.

Diaochan, no longer able to suppress her tears, turned her watery eyes turned towards Gong. He was unabashedly gleeful about events unfolding before him. Her eyes widened as the realization hit her. This was all his doing! She knew that he never liked her. All the times he smiled in her face and plied her with platitudes, it was merely to disguise his true agenda. 

"You..." she said in almost a whisper. "You did this." Her composure shattered. In a very uncharacteristic move, Diaochan was suddenly screaming. That graceful poise that she always exuded was lost in the turmoil that has engulf this once peaceful banquet. "You bastard! YOU DID THIS!"

"It doesn't matter who did what, Diaochan!" Lu Bu roared. Diaochan immediately shrank back. Her fury instantly abandoned as a shiver ran through her body. She could feel the anger of his words wash over her. Her knees threatened to buckle. She had to place her hands the table for support. 

"Is it true? Did you have a chance to save my daughter and only sought to save your father? ANSWER ME!" 

Lu Bu turned to her. His massive frame bearing down on her as his intense stare pierced into her very soul. This was it. Fear gripped her, squeezing itself around her. She couldn't move or speak. Furious with waiting, Lu Bu's massive hand wrapped itself around her throat. He lifted her lithe body into the air and brought her face close to his own. Diaochan's hands tried feebly to pry his hand from around her neck but the gesture only made Bu grip tighter. 

"Answer me!" He repeated, his face fixed in a snarl. Diaochan could only let out a pitiful whine in response. It was difficult to breath and the pressure Bu was applying to her neck made it feel as if it would snap at any moment.  
"It was my idea!" Wang Yun cried out. He couldn't bear to see his daughter in such a state for a second longer. "Spare her, my Lord. It was my fault. I made her leave. She didn't want to. I forced her!"  
Bu released his hold on Diaochan. She fell to the ground, coughing and gasping for air.

"So it is true then. You and Diaochan could have saved Lady Yan and Lingqi, but chose to save yourselves instead?" Bu asked as he turned his full attention to Yun. He began advancing on the elderly man who to his credit stood his ground. 

"Yes," he replied.

"Why?" Bu asked. His fist were balled at his sides. Yun eyes shifted from Bu's face to his hands and back again. He expected to be punched at any moment.

"What does it matter? The deed was done and I am the one to blame. Punish me as you see fit but I beg you, spare Diaochan. She had no fault in this."

"Such brave words!" Gong remarked. "How noble of you to want to take the blame off of your daughter, but your little butterfly isn't as innocent as you say. She could have told the truth at any time, but chose not to. She enjoyed our Master's hospitality, his kindness and his bed all while he anguished over the loss of his wife and child."

"Damn you, Gōngtái!" said Yun. "It was because of me! I made her stay quiet. She wanted to tell you. The fault is on my head and my head alone!"

Diaochan, who at this point had managed to catch her breath again spoke in a low raspy tone as she held her bruised throat. "F-father, no..."

"Shut up child!" He hissed at her. He turned his attention back to Lu Bu. "I accept full responsibility. I will take any punishment you see fit to give. I only ask that you spare my daughter. Her love for you is real."

"You are in no position to ask for favors, Fool! Get this scum out of my sight!" Bu commanded. A soldier came forward and took hold of his arm. He tried to pull away from the man as he pleaded to Lu Bu.

"Please! Spare her! It was my fault," Yun cried out as he was dragged from the hall. Diaochan could only sob as she watched her father get taken away. 

"And what of her, master Lu Bu?" Gong asked, pointing a finger in Diaochan's direction. 

" Wényuǎn," Bu called. Zhang Liao made his way before Lu Bu and gave him a formal salute. 

"Yes?"

"Take her away. Lock her up in her room and have guards posted. Make sure they never let her out of their sight."

"As you wish," Liao replied. He saluted once more then went to Diaochan's side. He placed his hand on her arm and yanked her to her feet. 

"Master Lu Bu, I implore you to reconsider this decision!" Gong said as he moved quickly to block Liao's way. "She is just as guilty as her father in her crimes. She should be punished along with him. She no longer deserves your mercy."

"Silence, Gōngtái! My orders will be followed!"

Gong sighed. This wasn't exactly how he wanted it to go, but he could still count this as a win. Her father was ousted and she has definitely fallen out of favor in Bu's eyes. That would have to be enough for now. Gong would just have to ensure that Diaochan never manages to worm her way back into his heart.

"Of course, my apologies," Gong replied giving Lu Bu an exaggerated salute. He moved to the side allowing Liao passage. Liao pulled Diaochan forward, half dragging her out of the hall. Diaochan didn't resist him, feeling completely numb after everything that happened. Her father was going to die. She knew it, but Lu Bu spared her. Why? Did he truly believe she had nothing to do with it? It probably didn't matter. Diaochan knew that after tonight, life would never be the same. 

=#=

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months. The atmosphere in Chuancheng had grown tense. Many of Cao's soldiers had taken residence with the civilians of the town. As one would imagine, this was not an easy thing for the civilians to swallow. Their homes were taken essentially taken over in favor of the army. Cao instructed his soldiers to treat them with the utmost respect and promised them restitution once they retook Yan Province, but as time waned the civilians became more and more disgruntled by the situation they were forced into. 

Cao's soldiers weren't faring much better with the situation. Chuancheng had a finite amount of space, so the soldiers who could not find shelter within Chuancheng were forced to live in camps on the outskirts of the town. Cao tried to alleviate some of the stress by rotating the soldiers that got to live in houses with the ones that lived in the camps. This rule did not apply to Cao's generals. Due to their status, they were guaranteed residence within Chuancheng. Cao's solution managed to keep the soldiers calm but the residents of Chuancheng weren't happy about their homes being used as an inn. For now, things seemed to be stable but a solution needed to be found or tension would soon boil over.

Fortunately for Cao Cao, the solution lay before him. He sat with his chin rested upon his folded hands as he looked down to the unfurled scroll that lay before him. His eyes scanned the words written on the scroll once more as he waited for his generals to file into the hall. 

"Father, everyone is here," said Pi. Cao looked up from the scroll to confirm his son's statement. The faces of his generals were staring back at him. He could see confusion in many of their faces. Indeed this meeting was a surprise. They had already had their weekly meeting two days ago and as it had been for months, another wasn't scheduled till the following week. 

Cao lowered his folded hands to rest on the scroll. 

"As many of you already know, Yan Province has recently come under attack by an unlikely enemy, locust. Being long time residents of this land, we know of their habits and we do the best we can to control them before they get out of control. Unfortunately for Lu Bu, but quite fortunate for us, he cannot boast of the same experience. Unchecked, the locust have swarmed and the fields have been devastated. Yan Province has been hit with famine. The report I have here says that many of its residents have even turned to cannibalism..." Cao paused here to let his words sink in. 

Predictably, murmurs washed over the group like the tide hitting the shore. Cao permitted them to speak amongst themselves for a few moments before interrupting. He wanted to address what he knew the main concern they had were.

"Thanks to a very insightful suggestion from Mànchéng, our storehouses are filled to the brim with food. Also, we managed to identify the locust that threatened our crops and destroy their eggs before they got to be too much of a problem. While we did lose a portion of our crops, it is manageable. Things will be tight, but we will not go hungry."

More murmurs rippled through the crowd. There was definite relief among the generals at this news.

"The people are upset at Lu Bu's poor governing of the land. He has taken the little food that survived the swarm for himself and his generals and left the people to starve. There have been revolts in all of the cities under his control and most importantly in Puyang. The time is ripe, we must make our move now. Not only to wrest control from Lu Bu's inept hands but to save our people from themselves and the terrible fate that foul beast has left them to."

Roars of agreement sounded from the generals as their fist flew in the air. Cao stood and the cheering slowly died down to allow him to speak once more. Cao quickly outlined his plans for battle and gave his generals their roles within the fight. Satisfied that everyone knew the role they would play, he addressed them all once more.

"Tomorrow, we march on Dingtao. This is the first step towards taking back our home! Rest well tonight, we set off at first light." 

More cheers erupted. The generals had been waiting for this command for months. Finally they were going to move against Lu Bu. Their orders received the generals began to disperse to prepare for the upcoming battle. Cao turned to his sons who stood behind him.

"You will be joining me in battle tomorrow. Make your preparations," Cao gave them a unnerving smile before continuing. "I want to see what you can do for myself." 

Pi merely saluted his father, unfazed but Ang swallowed heard as a chill ran through his body. He wasn't keen on going into battle again, especially against a warrior as fearsome as Lu Bu. Perhaps he could tell his father he hadn't recovered from his previous injury? No, the look his father gave him told him that he wouldn't buy that excuse. Ang was resigned to his fate.

=#=

The door to Diaochan's room open. The room's single occupant scurried backward into the furthest corner of the bed like fearful animal. Once she saw who entered the room, her fear eased slightly but she still remained guarded.

Lady Yan stepped further into the room, a water basin in her hands and a soft smile on her lips. 

"Hello, Diaochan," she said softly. Diaochan did not return the greeting, her eyes watching the woman wearily. 

Lady Yan placed the water basin down and stepped closer to the woman. She reached for her, but Diaochan tried to scurry further back. The wall barred her progress and she was left to the mercy of Lady Yan. The woman took hold of her hand gently and examined her arm. It was peppered with multicolored bruises. Lady Yan could only imagine how the rest of Diaochan's body looked. She tsked softly.

"He isn't being very gentle with you, is he?" She asked softly.

Diaochan did not reply, but the tears that pooled in her eyes spoke for her.

"I will tell him to play a little nicer with you...It would be a shame to permanently damage such a pretty little thing," she said as she moved her hand to stroke Diaochan's hair. Diaochan flinched as if she had been struck.

"You poor, poor dear. You are like a frightened little rabbit. I can't feel too sorry for you though...You brought this fate on yourself. It was a smart idea though, I understand why you did it, but I will never forgive you for it. Do what you will to me...," as Lady Yan spoke, the hand stroking Diaochan's head suddenly grabbed hold of her hair and she yanked her head down so that their eyes met.

"But if you ever try to harm my daughter in any way again, I will personally end you." 

Diaochan let out a pained wail. It felt as if she was going to rip her hair out of her scalp. 

"Do you understand me? Say that you understand me," Lady Yan commanded.

"I-I understand! I understand!" Diaochan cried out.

Satisfied, Lady Yan released her grip. As soon as she was free, Diaochan scurried back into her corner, crawling into a ball and burying her head in her hands.

"Good. Be sure to use to water I have left you. Lord Fèngxiān has complained about your smell. I will tell him to play nicer with you, Little Toy."

Lady Yan turned to leave the room but Diaochan's garbled speech stopped her.

"What was that dear?" Lady Yan asked, turning to face her.

"M-my father...w-where is he?" She asked through her sobs.

"Oh my dear, he is currently rotting an in unmarked grave. Lord Fèngxiān had him publicly executed. Then he put his body on display for all to see for days until the smell grew to be too much. I did not personally go to see the execution, but from what I heard, he died crying your name. Rest well, Little Toy."

With that final word, Lady Yan walked out of the room, leaving a sobbing Diaochan behind.

=#=

Zhuyue watched Dun wearily as he checked his armor for the upcoming battle. He was aware that she had been watching him but opted not to say anything. Xiaolian, who had been in their room glanced back and forth between the two sensing that something was wrong.

"Are you mad, Zhuyue?" Xiaolian asked as she cocked her head to the side to look at the woman in question.

Zhuyue blinked and looked at the little girl.

"Huh? No, I'm not mad. Why would you think I was?"

"Uhm...," she began but paused to look between the two again. "You have been looking at Master with a mad face."

Zhuyue considered this. Was she scowling? She could have very well been.

"So what's your problem," Dun asked, finally breaking his silence.

"I was just wondering...are you going to leave me again?"

"I will if you don't stop gawking at me and get ready."

"I haven't started getting ready because I wasn't sure if there was a point!" She exclaimed taking a step closer to him. Dun set his armor to the side and stood, taking a step towards her, his face fixed in a grimace.

"Don't be a child about this. You know why I left you the last time," he grounded out, his tone biting.

"So if Mànchéng walks in here again, you would leave me? My fate is up to the whim of another man?"

Dun took another step forward until he was bearing down on Zhuyue. She stood her ground, her head cocked up to look at him with her fist balled at her sides.

"Your fate is up to me and you are damn right I would leave you here again if he told me it would keep you safe,"

At this point, Xiaolian had distanced herself from the two. She knew their explosive tempers and was content to watch the rest of this event unfurl from behind the safety of the wall she was hiding behind. Dun's words deflated Zhuyue's anger a bit. He wanted to keep her safe. It was kind of sweet in a way, but utterly frustrating at the same time. She wasn't a damsel in distress. She could save herself.

"I can take care of myself," she replied in a calm and measured tone.

Dun put a hand on her cheek. A gentle gesture that was at complete odds with his previous tone.

"I know, but that won't stop me from trying to protect you if I can," said Dun. Zhuyue leaned her cheek into his hand and offered him a smile. 

"Now...," Dun began, leaning down and giving her lips a peck. "Can you cut your whining and get your shit together?"

Zhuyue frowned. The moment was completely ruined. She lobbed a punched to his side. Dun let out an oof when it connected. He grinned enjoying riling her up.

"You just had to ruin it," she replied as she shoved him away from her.

Dun didn't reply, he only grinned feeling utterly delighted at her irritation. Zhuyue turned her back to him and allowed herself a hidden smirk. She knew he was pulling her strings and as usual it worked. Xiaolian, sensing that it was safe, emerged from her hiding spot and took her place back on the floor to watch the two get ready. It wasn't long before a servant interrupted to inform them that they had visitors. Dun bade entrance to their guest and a smiling Li Dian walked in followed by a stone-faced Yue Jin. Zhuyue leveled Li Dian with an icy stare that startled him. He backed away from her and raised his hands in self defense, unsure of where the sudden hostility was coming from.

"What do you want?" Dun asked, hoping that Dian wasn't going to ask him to leave Zhuyue behind again. He really didn't want to have to deal with the aftermath of that if he did.

"N-nothing?" he replied, his eyes glued to look of pure menace Zhuyue was throwing his way. 

Yue Jin saluted Dun and Zhuyue.

"We figured since we would be under your command tomorrow that we check with you to see if there is anything you need us to do before we march tomorrow," Yue Jin explained, seeing that Li Dian was too preoccupied to do so.

Dun rubbed his chin. "Yeah, actually I was going to find both of you later. Let's get this over with now."

He beckoned for them to gather around him. They did so, with Dian making sure to be as far away from Zhuyue as possible. Xiaolian took this as her cue to leave, being trained by Dun to not be involved in military affairs. She allowed her feet to take her into an aimless direction, no particular destination in mind. She wound up near the lodging where Lady Ai and Xiahou Shan were staying. 

Xiahouji who had been sitting in front of said lodging looked up from her task of plucking blades of grass from the ground. She gave Xiaolian a half hearted smile which was not returned. Xiahouji sighed and clutched the stuffed rabbit she had tucked under her other arm tighter. Xiaolian sat next to the girl and plucked a few blades of grass from the ground as well. She stared at the handful she held in her hand and poked at it. They sat silently next to each other for a long time before Xiahouji spoke up.

"Are you scared for them?"

Xiaolian looked up from the grass in her hand to the girl who had muttered the question in a voice so low it was almost missed by her. She cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Who?"

"They are going to fight tomorrow. Are you scared for them?"

Oh, so that is what she was talking about. Xiaolian returned her gaze back to the grass in her hands and began trying to tie the blades together.

"No," she replied as she worked.

"Why not? They could die-"

"No," Xiaolian said cutting her off.

"How do you know? I heard the person they are fighting is really strong, like a god. He could kill them...he could kill all of them and then come to us," Xiahouji exclaimed.

"No," Xiaolian repeated, nonplussed by Xiahouji's sudden excited behavior.

"No, what?" Xiahouji asked exasperated.

Xiaolian stopped her work and frowned, irritated that she had to explain this further for her to understand.

"They won't lose. Not a god, a beast. They said so. He will die. They will win." She explained quickly and matter-of-factly before resuming her work on her grass blades.

Xiahouji blinked as she absorbed Xiaolian's words. After a few moments of silence she whispered her reply.

"I hope so. I don't want anyone else to die."

Silence descended over the pair again. Xiahouji stopped playing with the grass and opted to snuggle her stuffed bunny instead. After a long period of silence, she spoke again.

"Do you miss her?"

Xiaolian didn't reply. She had an idea who Xiahouji was referring to and she didn't want to talk about it.

"I mean your sist-"

"No," Xiaolian replied, stopping Xiahouji from saying the full word. She didn't like hearing it anymore. She didn't like to remember her as her sister anymore. She was Xiulan. The bad woman who got her family killed. The horrible lady who use to beat her. The evil woman who tried to kill her new family. She didn't want to think of her. She wanted to forget her, even though she probably never will for the rest of her life.   
Xiahouji took the hint and decided to approach the topic in a different way. 

"Do you think about your family? Do you ever miss your mom and dad?"

This question made Xiaolian pause. In her heart, when she did think about them, she felt a strange ache in her chest that she couldn't explain. She found it hard to remember certain things about them. She could remember their faces and their smell, but other things began to fade. What was their favorite food? What did they use to do for fun? Even bits of how they sounded started to fade. This made Xiaolian sad. A part of her wanted to remember but another part of her wanted to forget. When she thought of them, the last memory was the one burned in the forefront of her mind. The sight of their faces twisted in agony as they died around her. Xiaolian wanted to forget this but like the memory of her sister, she probably never will.

It doesn't matter..." Xiaolian finally answered. Xiahouji wanted to dispute this but she saw a solitary tear roll down Xiaolian's cheek. She was more hurt than she ever let on. 

"I miss my parents too...," Xiaohuji said in a whisper as she clutched her bunny to her chest. 

"I hope no one else dies...I don't want to miss anyone else...," Xiahouji concluded. Xiaolian didn't reply but in her heart, she felt the same.

=#=

Cao Chong let out a hiss as sunlight washed over his face, startling him out of his sleep. He rubbed his eyes, trying to banish the bright splotches that hid beneath his lids.

"Close the shutters!" He commanded.

"It is midday. You shouldn't still be sleeping," a voice replied. It took Chong only a few seconds to place the voice. He frowned and turned his back on his visitor in an attempt to go back to sleep.

"Go away, Zihuan," Chong grumbled.

"I took my time out to see my dear brother before we leave and this is how I am received? Tsk. Did your manners go along with the use of your legs?" Chong turned over, his face etched in a deep frown.

"So that's what it is? You've come to laugh at me and my condition? Does your black heart truly have no sympathy for me? You got what you wanted. You are father's favorite son now. Must you rub it in my face?" 

Pi let out an exaggerated sigh. "It was a joke, Cangshu. I guess it is a bit too soon to make light of your predicament. My apologies."

"Too soon? Too soon?!" Chong used his upper body to pull himself into a sitting position. He rested his back against the wall and gestured to his legs.

"There will never be a time when it is okay to make fun of this!" He exclaimed loudly. "I am useless now! I am useless to father...I am useless as a man...I-I wish that boulder killed me instead of leaving me as such a pathetic wretch," said Chong. Sorrow dripped from every word. You could practically taste his despair. Pi wrinkled his nose feeling disgusted at what has become of his brother.

"Perhaps you should have if you plan on whining like this," Pi replied in his infamous nonchalant tone that infuriated just about everyone that spoke to him.

"Damn you, Zihuan! Why are you here? You can't make me feel worse about myself than I already do! You have father's attention...father's love. What more do you want from me?"

Pi sighed again and looked out of the open window to the sky above. It was a clear and calm day. Pi hoped it would remain so for tomorrow's battle. Fighting in bad weather was not ideal.

"You lost your body, but what of your mind?" Pi asked. When Chong didn't reply, Pi continued.

"For the brother that was supposedly the smartest of us, you certainly sound ignorant right now. If you are so adamant about being useful to father, then find a way to be useful to him. Study up on war, learn the inner workings and find ways to apply that to father's campaign. Father needs skilled strategists he can trust just as much as he needs able bodied men to fight for him. Sleeping in bed well into the middle of the day and wallowing in misery about your own self worth certainly won't garner any points with him."

Chong was stunned into silence. Pi was right. He was absolutely right. He could no longer walk but he still had his mind. He was always gifted in studies, even more so than his swordplay. If he put all of his effort into learning the art of war, perhaps he could still help his father. Chong wasn't under any illusion that he could succeed his father. He knew that without his legs, that opportunity left him, but he could still help him achieve his dream and for Chong, that was more than enough.

"Zihuan...I-," He paused, unsure of what to say. "Good luck tomorrow, brother. Be safe....and...thank you."

Pi walked to his brother's bedside and gave him a pat on the shoulder before leaving the room. Chong was left alone once more to further ponder Pi's words.

=#=

Chen Gong watched as Zhang Liao broke up yet another disturbance. This was the forth one this week. The peasants were getting angrier and bolder in their actions. They had to use force to subdue the crowd this time. 

Liao made his way back to Gong, his countenance that of a frown. 

"There is no honor in beating up hungry peasants. This is not what I signed up for. Something needs to be done."

"Should we kill them instead? That would certainly solve some of the food shortage issues," Gong mused.

"You can't be serious," Liao asked in disbelief.

Gong rubbed a hand over his forehead in irritation. 

"Governing the people is not my job. My job is plotting out strategies that will lead our people to victory in battle. If you want to air your discontent to someone, do it to the actual man in charge, master Lu Bu."

"I already have!" Liao snapped. "He seems to be of the same mind as you. Less mouths to feed equal less problems. I tried to explain to him that if we kill everyone that is upset, he won't have anyone to govern over."

"Then give them some of your food since you feel so much pity for them, just don't bug me about it. I have other things on my mind," Gong replied waving his free hand in dismissal.

"I have given them my food. Mostly to the children. Do you know that some of their parents have chosen to feed themselves before their own children? It's...It's horrible. But my food alone isn't enough. I need you to convince master Lu Bu to cut the general's food supply in favor of the people."

Gong gave a choked laugh. "That's not going to happen."

"I'm not saying to take away all of our food. I am merely saying that we can reduce the portions and spread it over the population. If we keep going the way that we are-"

"And I said that's not going to happen," Gong replied cutting him off. "We need our people ready. We are extremely vulnerable right now. Cao Cao may take this time to pounce and we cannot have hungry soldiers with low moral going into the field of battle."

"I doubt Cao Cao is in any position to attack anyone. The situation is the same all over Yan Province. People are starving. Some have even resulted to cannibalism! Surely his army is suffering just as badly as we are."

"I'm not so sure about that," Gong replied. "His camp is heavily fortified. We haven't been able to get any solid information on his status. The only thing we do know is that there have been a few skirmishes amongst the soldiers within the camp."

"Why else would they fight if not for lack of food?" Liao asked. "Please Gōngtái , I implore you. Speak to master Lu Bu about this. It needs to be solved before it becomes a problem we cannot handle."

Gong sighed dramatically and threw his hands up into the air. "Fine, fine. I will speak to master Lu Bu and work out a plan on how to solve this issue. With my genius it shouldn't be too hard to solve this infuriating problem."  
Liao saluted, satisfied that his pleas have finally been heard. "Thank you, Gōngtái."

Gong waved his hand again, this time effectively dismissing Liao. Liao took the nonverbal command and left Gong alone.

=#=

"Remember, your goal is to just draw his attention. You don't need to secure your targets. In fact, it is better if you make him think he's won. Don't get yourselves killed," said Dun. Yue Jin and Li Dian saluted their superior. 

"We will be careful," said Yue Jin.

"Don't forget to give the signal once he has taken over your position so I will know when to start my attack, Wenqian," said Li Dian. Yue Jin gave a half smile to his friend and nodded.

"I won't forget. Be careful, okay?"

"Yeah, you too," Dian replied.

"That's adorable. Really happy you two found each other, get to work," Dun commanded. Dian laughed at the comment while Yue Jin was left feeling very embarrassed. They both saluted Dun once more.

"You be careful too, Master Dun," said Dian. "And you too, Lady Zhuyue."

Zhuyue saluted them and wished them luck. She and Dun watched as the two went their separate ways towards their targets. The plan Cao has come up with was a bold one. She certainly wouldn't have thought to come up with something like this. At first she thought Cao Cao was mad for announcing his attack so boldly. He marched his army slowly towards Dingtao, giving Lu Bu plenty of heads up of his arrival. In response, Lu Bu moved his army to Dingtao to reinforce the city and its Prefect. 

Now, they were implementing the second part of Cao Cao's plan, which Zhuyue couldn't think of as anything less than genius. The drums of battle beat, carrying the declaration of war as Yue Jin, Qin Qi, Chang Diao, Cao Hong, and Zhu Ling launched a fierce attack against Dingtao Castle.

=#=

"My Lord!" A soldier cried out as he ran into Lu Bu's main tent in the camp he had hastily set up within Dingtao. As if just remembering his manners, the man dropped to his knees and saluted his leader before hastily relaying the information he was instructed to pass on.

"Cao Cao's army has already surrounded Lord Wu Zi's unit! He won't last much longer..."

"Hmph," said Lu Bu. A vicious smile crept onto his lips as he thought about the potential bloodshed to be had with such a battle. "I understand," he concluded, holding out his hand for his weapon. Two soldiers lifted the massive Halberd with great difficulty and carried it to their master. Chen Gong moved quickly, putting himself between them and Lu Bu. They let out a frustrated grunt, desperately wanting to put down the massive weapon as Chen Gong waved his hands frantically before Lu Bu.

"Wait! Wait just a moment!" Lu Bu rose a brow in question so Gong proceeded with his plea. 

"This time, Cao Cao's defenses will be better prepared than they were at Puyang," he said while he lowered his hands. "In order to face his army, we must be ready," he said impassionedly, lifting his hands once more but this time to add dramatic flair to his speech.

Lu Bu wasn't impressed. "We have you, myself and Zhang Liao. That's all we need," he replied.

Gong, seeing that his performance fell completely flat, spun around to face Lu Bu and raised his hands to stop him once more. "Yes, that is true...," he began, making sure to be careful with his words. His hands flew to the top of his head as if he had a sudden pain in his head. It was if he was talking to a child. Why was this so hard for him to understand? How could he not get the value of strategy?

"However, I believe we require...," Gong continued weakly only to be cut off by Lu Bu.

"Therefore," he began, finishing his comment from earlier. "We will simply scatter Cao Cao's army just like we did last time."

Gong's shoulders slumped in defeat. He knew Lu Bu. He knew that look in his eyes. He was only thinking of the carnage to be had in this battle. There was no way he would get through to him now. His eyes shifted to Zhang Liao who's arms were folded and a frown on his face. It seems that he didn't seem too sure about this situation either but he didn't raise any objections. It seems that their fate was sealed and Gong had a very bad feeling about this.

"I will go save Wu Zi myself," said Bu. 

Gong knew this move would leave Lu Bu surrounded. He was quite possibly the greatest warrior in all the land, but even he had the potential of falling to overwhelming odds. The look in Bu's eye told Gong that he was well aware that he would be surrounded. He wanted this. Gong sighed, once again resigning himself. He would be fine. If he was weak enough to fall here, he wouldn't be worth following.

"And what would you have us do?" Liao asked.

"Reinforce the main camp," Bu replied.

Again, Gong did not like this idea. There were many other options that could be taken here, such as sending Liao to reinforce Juye Castle or Gong going to talk to some generals within Dingtao that weren't happy with Cao Cao's rule and would assist them in the fight. Gong knew that his words would fall on deaf ears at the moment so he merely gave a half hearted salute and watched his lord march out of the camp with his halberd in hand.

=#=

Yue Jin kicked Wu Zi in the back of the leg, knocking the man to the knees. The man fought admirably, but he wasn't a match for him or the sheer volume of troops he brought with him. He expected reinforcements to arrive soon but for now, Wu Zi was his prisoner.

"Why don't you just kill me?" The prefect asked bitterly.

"There's no need to," Yue Jin replied.

"Tch, Lord Lu Bu will not let this stand. You will fall to his blade, as will Cao Cao," Zi spat angrily.

"Why did you betray Lord Cao Cao?" Jin asked, his tone calm and even.

"Because that man does not have what it takes to quell the chaos. Only someone as strong as Lord Lu Bu does."

"We'll see about that," Jin replied. He motioned for a few soldiers to take the man back to the main camp as a prisoner of war. He would be made to pay for his crimes. 

Not more than ten minutes after he sent Zi away did Jin get word that they were being attacked by Lu Bu himself. Jin steeled himself. He felt excited at the possibility of facing Lu Bu in battle. He always wondered how he would fare against a man of such renown. 

Lu Bu tore a bloody swath through Cao's forces on the way to Dingtao Castle. His halberd was slick with the blood of his foes by the time he reached the inner sanctum of the castle. Jin stood strong, his hook blades poised in each hand, ready for battle. Lu Bu looked down to the little man and laughed. Is this the best Cao Cao could send at him? Jin could imagine what Bu was laughing about. He felt slightly self conscious about his short stature in the face of such a massive man, but he pushed those insecurities to the side. That didn't need to be addressed now. For now, he had to focus on the fight to come.

Qin Qi, Chang Diao, Cao Hong, Zhu Ling and their surviving forces began to surround Lu Bu. Lu Bu ignored them, focusing instead on the short man before him. With a roar that Jin swore shook the walls of the castle, Bu charged at him. Jin blocked the attack with his hook blades but felt his body begin forced back. He braced himself finally stopping the powerful swing.

Shit, he is even stronger than he anticipated. Jin disengaged first and launched a counter attack. Lu Bu easily blocked the attack. Predicating this, Yue Jin pulled his hook blades downward, making them lock onto his halberd's pole. Bu lifted his weapon and Jin who was now hanging off of it via his weapon into the air. Jin, gripping the handles of his weapon tightly swung forward and launched a powerful kick, hitting Lu Bu straight in the jaw. He simultaneously unhooked his weapons from the halberd and still rolling with the momentum, pushed off of Bu's jaw and flipped in the air.

If that hit hurt Lu Bu, he certainly didn't show it. Before Jin could land, he swung his now free halberd right into the airborne Jin. Jin was barely able to block the attack and was completely unprepared for the force behind it. He was flung halfway across the room, stopped only by a wall colliding painfully with his back. Jin felt the air forced from his lungs upon impact. Lu Bu began to charge at him but Qin Qi, Chang Diao and Cao Hong blocked his path, giving Jin enough time to get back to his feet.

There was no way he could beat this man. He felt frustrated at the reality but it was plain to see that he was outclassed by this monster. It was time to pull out. The three men struck at Bu but their attacks were easily smacked aside. While he was preoccupied with the other three, Zhu Ling attacked him from behind. Bu used his free hand to catch the man who charged recklessly at him by the throat and slammed him down to the ground. He pushed the other three back and moved his halberd in position to finish off the poor man when he felt the bite of a blade in his leg. Jin had landed a hit under his armor and bit into his upper thigh. 

Lu Bu focused his attention back to Jin, allowing Zhu Ling to flee. Upon Jin's command, soldiers charged at Lu Bu, putting distance between the two men. Jin allowed himself to disappear within the throng of forces. He and the other generals withdrew quickly from Dingtao Castle, but not before giving the signal to let Li Dian know to began his attack.

=#=

A soldier ran up to Li Dian and the others that were hiding on the outskirts of Juye Castle. 

"Sir!" He said, dropping to his knees and saluting. "We received the signal. Lu Bu has taken Dingtao Castle."

"Okay," Dian replied. "Now we just got to get his attention over here..." His eyes scanned the castle grounds. Just taking it would not be enough. They needed to do something to make Lu Bu run immediately over so the other phases of the plan can go into effect. His eyes landed on a pair of braziers in front of the castle doors. He rubbed his hands together and grinned, knowing exactly how they would get Lu Bu's attention. 

=#=

"My Lord! my Lord!" A soldier was running at full speed as he cried out. Bu wrested his halberd from the chest of a fallen soldier. The soldier dropped to his knees and let out a groan after realizing that he was kneeling in blood. 

"My Lord, Cao Cao forces have surrounded Juye Castle. Xue Lan and Li Feng are being overwhelmed!" 

"Master Lu Bu!"

Both men turned to the new voice. Chen Gong stepped over the fallen bodies carefully as he hastened to Lu Bu's side. He did a partial salute before launching into his speech.

"Master Lu Bu, we are getting overwhelmed from all ends. If we are to win this battle, we need to get those that are unhappy with Cao Cao on our side," Gong implored.

"What are you doing here? You are suppose to be waiting in the main camp" Bu asked, barking out the question. The soldier that was still kneeling before him flinched in fear but Gong remained steadfast. Before Gong could answer, a reply came from Zhang Liao who had finally entered the main hall of Dingtao Castle. His own weapons were slick with the blood of his enemies. 

"We couldn't just sit at the camp. Cao Cao has been launching wave after wave of attack. We've been doing what we can to stem the bleeding but we are going to lose the battle at this rate."

"Tch, fine," said Bu as he began to make his way out of the hall.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Gong asked following behind him, narrowly missing tripping over a dead body that was in his path.

"Juye Castle is under attack. I'm going to reinforce them," Bu replied, not slowing his pace.

"But, Master Lu Bu! What about my plan? If we were to recruit those who aren't happy with Cao Cao-"

"I have no need for such peons!" said Bu, cutting him off. "I can beat Cao Cao and his pathetic forces on my own. Don't bother me with your bullshit strategy."

Gong recoiled as if he had been struck. Bullshit strategy? He balled his fist at his side and sucked in several deep breaths.

"As you wish...Master Lu Bu," he finally replied. Satisfied, Bu left to go reinforce Juye Castle. 

Liao watched the scene with a frown. He shook his head in disgust. Lu Bu was such a bullheaded man that he thought strength was the only way to accomplish something. He cared only for himself and his desires. It didn't matter how many suffered in his wake as long as he was satisfied. He could save the lives of so many of his soldiers if he would only listen to Chen Gong's plan. But instead, he chooses to cut his way through a seemingly endless wave of forces. If he continued to follow this man, Liao was certain he would eventually meet his end. Should he really continue following this man?

Liao turned to leave the hall. Before exiting, he looked over his shoulder to Chen Gong who was standing in the same spot, looking dejected.

" Gōngtái, we need to do what we can in this fight as well."

"Yes...yes," Gong replied, slowly following Zhang Liao out of the hall.

=#=

Lu Bu arrived at Juye Castle to see it set ablaze. Xue Lan and Li Feng were forced outside of the castle and was fighting in front of the burning edifice. Both men were being swarmed by Cao Cao's forces and it didn't look as if they would last much longer. Bu began to make his way towards the pair when a low whistling sound was caught by his ear. Instinctively he dodge out of the way of the sound, seeing a bladed wheel sail past him, missing him by a hair and bury itself into one of his soldiers. He turned, to see a man standing not far behind him with a halberd in hand.

"Damn, I made sure not to make any noise this time too. You really are the world's greatest warrior. Oh don't tell Master Dun I said that!"

"You pathetic insect!" Was Bu's only reply before he charged at the man. 

Dian blocked the initial hit and found himself stumbling backwards as Bu continued to pelt him with relentless attacks. Bu attacked with such ferocity, Dian couldn't counter attack. As Dian blocked, he moved himself closer and closer to his wheel which lay still imbedded in the body of the solider it hit.

Finally, next to his wheel, Dian continued to fend off Bu's attacks. He would need to get some breathing room to connect the wheel back to halberd. Unfortunately for him, Bu wasn't giving him any. His luck hadn't run out just yet however as Lu Qian, Li Qian and Man Chong having subdued and captured Xue Lan and Li Feng, now turned their attention on Lu Bu. The three men began to attack Bu, making him divide his attention between the three of them, giving Dian the space he needed. He stabbed his halberd back into the wheel, the mechanism within the wheel snapping the two pieces together with an audible click. He was back in business.  
Dian joined his comrades in the attack. He swung high, his halberd predictably blocked by Lu Bu's own. What Bu did not expect was the wheel that was now attached to Dian's weapon. The blades on the wheel were in full spin and though he managed to block the base of Dian's halberd, the bladed wheel got through. Bu managed to move back to avoid any real damage but he received a nasty gash on his face for the trouble.   
Feeling the warmth of his own blood made Bu see red. He let out a roar that Dian swore wasn't human. With his next attack, he managed to send three of the men flying backwards while the unfortunate Li Qian was sliced in half horizontally. Lu Qian who was thrown near Dian was holding his side in a vain effort to keep his blood from spilling out of his body. 

"He-he's a monster!" Qian stammered as he tried to drag himself away from Lu Bu who was stalking towards them. The ground around them seemed to quake with each step and the energy rolling off of this monster of a man nearly made Dian piss his pants. He hurried to Qian's side and yanked him to his feet with his free hand while he dragged his wheeled halberd in the other. They had to get out of here. Lu Bu would definitely kill them if they stayed a moment longer. Luckily, Dian managed to avoid injury and from the looks of it, so did Man Chong. 

Man Chong quickly made his way to Dian's side to help him with Lu Qian. They could only back up helplessly as Bu stalked closer and closer to them. Soldiers began to surround Lu Bu, attempting to create a barrier between him and their generals.

"Master Dian, please run! We'll hold him off," said one of the soldiers who looked a lot more afraid at the prospect of fighting Lu Bu than his words indicated.

"Are you guys crazy? He'll slaughter you!" Dian replied.

"Please, Master Dian. Lord Cao Cao will need you to fight this chaos. I will gladly give my life to achieve that end. Please! Go!"

Dian looked at the solider and felt equally proud and ashamed. Proud to fight with men of such conviction and ashamed to leave such good people behind.

"Thank you...and I'm sorry," Dian said. He and Man Chong hastily made their exit amid the cries of men in their death throes, who gave their lives to save them.

=#=

Lu Bu was breathing heavily as the bloodlust slowly drained from his body. He looked around to see the ground soaked red. Severed limbs and mangled cadavers surrounded him. 

"Great ancestors above!" said a man. Bu turned quickly to him a wild look in his eye. The man immediately back peddled and held his hands up in surrender. His foot landed on a severed arm, the limb slick with blood caused him to lose his footing. He fell backwards landing next to a hacked up body, his backside getting completely drenched in blood. 

Bu now recognized him as one of his own soldiers. The man looked visibly ill as he stared warily at the carnage he now sat in.

"What is it?" Bu asked. The man didn't answer, seemingly in a daze. "I said what is it?!" Bu barked out louder than before. That shook the man out of his doldrums. He did an odd version of the salute, not wanting to put his now bloodied hands together.

"I-I uh..the..camp..." He stammered out.

"Spit it out!" Bu yelled, taking a menacing step towards the man.

"T-the main camp is under attack," he said quickly, fearing that he may end up like the dead men that surrounded him.

"Damnit!" Lu Bu exclaimed as he made his way back to his main camp.

=#=

Lu Bu found Zhang Liao and Chen Gong fighting back to back against waves of forces. Zhang Liao looked as if he could fight for much longer, but Chen Gong, not use to being on the front lines was getting a bit winded. Even so, the man's face was set in determination. He wasn't planning on going down here.

"Why aren't you making your way back to the main camp?!" Bu asked after fighting his way to their side, leaving a bloody path in his wake.

"There is no point," Gong breathed out, glad for the break. "Cao Cao's forces have set it on fire. They took back Dingtao Castle as well. We are severely outnumbered. The only thing we can do is try to stay alive."

"Bullshit!" Said Bu, "That's not good enough for me." 

Defiant, Bu began to fight his way towards the main camp. He could smell the smoke before he could see the camp and he knew that Gong's words were true. A hail of arrows rained down on him from the sky. Bu spun his halberd fending off the assault. Gong ducked under his master as he did so while Liao cut down his fair share of arrows as well. 

"Sorry big boy, this area is off limits, but I'll be more than happy to play with you if you want," said Yuan with a smile as he notched another arrow.

Bu began to stalk towards him when he felt a hand grab his arm. He yanked his arm from its grasp but he was grabbed once more. He turned his head and glared at Gong who was desperately trying to hold him back.

"My Lord, we need to run. If we go forward, we risk getting caught in a pincer attack."

"He's right. Cao Cao is not holding back. If we stay here, we will assuredly die."

Bu looked between the two men, his chest heaving in anger as he thought of fleeing once again. Why should he have to run? He's the world's strongest warrior!

"Well if you're not gonna come to me, I'm gonna come to you," said Yuan as he and his fellow archers released another volley. Liao, Gong and a reluctant Bu fell back away from his main camp as the fire continued to hungrily consume it.

Gong felt relieved that Lu Bu finally listened to something he said. He decided to push his luck and make another suggestion.

"We should retreat to the Southeast, to Xu Province. Liu Bei is currently in control of that Province and we can seek shelter with him. We can use our timely invasion of Puyang, which essentially saved Xu Province from Cao Cao's assault as reason to give us shelter. If he is as noble as he claims to be, he won't deny us. 

Bu did not reply to this, but shifted his direction to the Southeast. It was clear to see that he was seething at being made to flee once more.

"We should be careful," Gong stated. "Cao Cao is likely to have some-" 

Liao pulled him out of the way just in time to avoid being hit by a rock. "Traps..." he finished before patting Liao's shoulder in way of thanks. 

The rock assault continued, making Bu's army completely cease its retreat. From above them, Yu Jin stood on a cliff, his arms folded and an air of confidence swirling around him.

"Surrender or die. Those are your only choices," said Jin as his men continued their assault. Though his words gave the option of surrender, it seems as if Jin made the choice for them and that choice was death.   
The assault seemed endless. They couldn't get close enough to the men to stop them. Just as all seemed lost, relief came in one of the most unlikely sources.

=#=

Liu Bei rode hard and fast towards Dingtao. He only hoped that he and his brother's would get there in time. 

Guan Yu spurred his horse faster to catch up to his sword brother. "Brother...why are we doing this?"

This was a question he had asked several times since Liu Bei informed them that they were going to assist Lu Bu in his battle against Cao Cao.

"If it wasn't for Lu Bu attacking Puyang, we would have lost Xu Province. We owe him for that,"

"He didn't do it to help us," Yu replied. "He did it to satisfy his own needs. We owe him nothing."

"I agree. Let that bastard die for all I care," said Zhang Fei who finally matched the speed of his brothers.

"We cannot do that. Even if he did do it for himself, we cannot deny the impact it had. We also owe Cao Cao for Master Tao Qian. The evil he inflicted on that poor man led to his early demise. That has to be answered for," Bei replied.

Yu sighed. He knew there was nothing he could say to talk his brother out of this. The best he could do was try to ensure that no harm came to his benevolent brother.

By the time they arrived to Dingtao from the southeast, the battle was well underway. It was easy to see that Cao's forces were in firm control of the battle. From the looks of it, Lu Bu and his surviving people were already heading in their direction. This was lucky for them. All they had to do was help them escape. 

Liu Bei and his brothers struck at Yu Jin and his group from behind. The attack surprised and threw the forces into confusion. No one expected Liu Bei to come to Lu Bu's aide. 

"Master Lu Bu!" Liu Bei called out once he caught sight of the large man. "Come quickly! We've come to help you escape."

Gong, Liao and Bu all looked at each other, the surprise of this turn of events was evident. Obeying Liu Bei, they charged through, the assault finally grinding to a halt.

Yu Jin suddenly found himself locked in battle again Zhang Fei . The two men circled each other.

"Heh heh! Show me what cha got!" Fei taunted.

"This battle has nothing to do with you, why are you here?" Jin asked as he twirled his trident around him before bringing it to bear in front of him, ready to attack. 

"I don't really want to be here, but what my brother say goes," said Fei before attacking Jin. Fei did a succession of chest level attack, twirling his blade about him with reckless abandon. While the attack lacked structure, it certainly packed a punch. Jin's trident vibrated in his hands as he blocked the attacks. He held tight to his weapon, weathering the attack. 

The moment Fei paused in his attack, Jin began his. He attacked low, making several stabbing strikes to his legs. Jin had the advantage of reach so Fei was forced to move back from the attack rather than block. Jin kept up his assault, keeping Fei successfully dancing backwards. Jin suddenly yanked his trident in an upward arc. Fei, who was lulled in a pattern of dancing backwards wasn't prepared for the sudden change. He barely managed to dance backwards from the strike, but not before Jin got a glancing blow across his exposed chest. 

Fei ran a finger over the wound, hissing slightly as he made contact.

"Not bad," he remarked as he looked at his fingers now slick with his own blood.

"My turn!" said Fei.

Fei tossed his weapon high into the air. Foolishly, Jin's eyes followed it, confused by the tactic. He suddenly felt the air knocked out of him as Fei rammed his shoulder into his solar plexus. Fei used the momentum to knock Jin off of his feet. He quickly shifted his grip to the man's legs who was still stunned by the sheer absurdity of this move. Jin suddenly found himself being spun around and around. Though Fei was shorter than him, he easily lifted him off the ground and spun him around as if he was a rag doll. Fei released his grip on Jin and he suddenly found himself sailing through the air. Jin managed to tuck his body into a ball to mitigate a portion of the damage. When he collided with the floor, he only felt a brief burst of pain.

Jin immediately got to his feet and scrambled to pick up his weapon which fell out of his hand during the strange assault. Grasping his weapon, he watched as Fei caught the weapon he had previously threw into the air. That attack was that quick?! It seemed to go in slow motion for him but clearly that was not the case. Jin would need to make sure that Fei didn't get close enough to do that again.

The two men began circling each other once more, sizing each other up. Jin initiated the attack this time, attacking high. Fei was once again put on the back foot as Jin attacked with more ferocity than he previously had. It seems that he decided to take the gloves off and fight seriously. Jin shifted his attack from high to mid then back to high to low and back again. Fei could barely keep up and took several clean hits for his trouble.   
It was time to end this. Jin planned to put all of his energy in this next attack. Fei felt the air around him shift and could see a change in the aura that surrounded Jin. Shit he was going to be in big trouble soon. He needed to make a move and fast. Jin attacked once more and instead of dodging backwards, Fei stepped into it, using his weapon to deflect the blow and rammed his shoulder in Jin's stomach. He tried to bring his blade in to finish him off, but Jin managed to deflect the blow. Jin hopped back quickly, feeling winded from the last attack. His foe wasn't faring any better. He was covered in wounds and the tip of his trident had traces of his blood.  
The men breathed hard as they looked at each other. In silent agreement, they gripped their weapons in their hands once more, ready to go for another round. This time, their bout was interrupted by the arrival of Guan Yu running to his brother's side. Spotting the incoming reinforcement, Jin frowned and weighed his options. He knew Guan Yu to be a formidable warrior. Fighting the both of them together at this juncture would be suicide.

"Well fought, but this bout has come to an end," Jin stated, backing away quickly. 

" Yìdé, are you okay?" Yu asked once he was by his brother's side.

"Ha, like that guy could take me down," Fei boasted. The wounds on Fei told Yu another story but he did not comment on them.

"Come on, we need to continue to assist with the assault. We've run into another problem...siege weapons."

"You gotta be fucking kidding me," Fei exclaimed. Yu shook his head to let his brother know that he was indeed not kidding him. With a heavy sigh, Fei bade Yu to lead the way. 

=#=

Lu Bu and his troops found themselves face to face with more of Cao Cao's forces. They had deployed siege weapons to bar their escape. It was clear to all present that Cao Cao had no intention of letting Lu Bu leave Dingtao alive.

Upon Chen Gong' suggestion, the troops faked a frontal assault while Zhang Liao made a sneak attack to the rear of the enemy forces via a side path. They were currently embroiled in a losing battle against the siege weapon assault. They couldn't last much longer. Suddenly cries erupted from the enemy forces. Liao had finally made contact! Morale renewed, Bu and Bei's forces charged, destroying the siege weapons and forcing Wang Zhi, Feng Kai, Xiahou Cun and Xiahou En to retreat. 

They finally had a few minutes to breathe. Salvation was so close they could taste it.

"I expect Cao Cao has one last trick up his sleeve," said Gong. 

Everyone knew that might be the case but it didn't make it any easier to hear it.

"We have no choice but to go forward," Liao said.

The other's agreed while Bu just seethed in silence. They moved forward, carefully, wary of a possible enemy ambush.

=#=

Dun listened to the report from the soldier kneeling before them. It seems that against all odds, Lu Bu has managed to get past of all the barriers Cao Cao had set before him. The arrival of Liu Bei was unexpected and most certainly saved Lu Bu's life. Dun knew that the rules had now changed. Lu Bu was like a cornered animal who could smell freedom; And he and Zhuyue were the only ones between Bu and that freedom.   
The goal was no longer to stop Lu Bu and his forces. It was to take as many of them down as possible before they got away. Dun turned to look at Zhuyue. Her face was pulled down into a frown. Her body was taunt and he could tell the slightest trigger would make her snap. The news wound her up. Dun dismissed the soldier.

"Relax," he said as he took his Podao in hand. "You're wound up way too tight."

He could see her make a visible effort to calm herself down and she succeed to some measure but she was still on edge.

"The goal here isn't to stop him. Just take a few of them down while they run away."

She nodded but didn't reply.

"Don't get yourself killed. I'll be real fucking pissed if you did," Dun said. That comment made Zhuyue smile slightly.

"Same goes for you," she replied.

Dun nodded then made a gesture with his head. Zhuyue got the meaning, he was telling her to get into position. She did so without another word. 

She and the other forces waited, hidden. Dun alone stood guarding the gate leading to Bu's salvation.

Time seemed to crawl as they waited but finally the moment of truth arrived. Bu and his group came into the clearing and stopped when they saw the lone figure of Dun standing there with his podao resting over his shoulder.  
Bu stepped forward, recognizing him immediately.

"So you are the last one I have to face? Pathetic! I'm going to crush you like the insect you are!"

Dun didn't reply. He lifted a hand and beckoned Bu forward.

"Wait!" Gong cried but it was too late. His foolish master had taken the bait hook, line and sinker. The moment Bu moved closer to Dun, a wave for troops came out of their hiding spots and surrounded him, separating him from his allies. 

Zhuyue darted out of her hiding spot, having eyed a general amongst the group that was back peddling from the rest of the group. The man, known as Xu Shi was unaware of the fate that was about to befall him. Xu Shi only became aware of her presence when her foot collided with the center of his chest. He was knocked off of his feet away from the group. He laid on his back, in pain and confused as to what just hit him. Before he could even struggle to get into a sitting position, she was on him again, her duck blade sliced cleanly across his throat. Done with that enemy, she immediately took out a nearby soldier who witnessed the attack and foolishly tried to intervene. She kicked his dead body into the group, getting the rest of their attention.

Lu Bu and Liu Bei's forces' attention was now divided between the her and Dun.

Bu and Dun locked blades. Bu usually the aggressor in his fights, found himself on defense from Dun's rapid attacks. Bu was beginning to feel the fatigue of fighting for such a long period of time, plus the hits he took from Yue Jin and Li Dian earlier were starting to take its toll. He felt himself slowing down and Dun's attacks were getting closer and closer to hitting their mark. He had to withdraw. Bu grabbed one of the soldiers and threw him into Dun. Dun not wanting to strike down his own man was forced to clumsily catch him before tossing him to the side, out of the way. Bu repeated this action two more times. Dun tried to side step the human projectiles but they clumsily grabbed onto him to steady themselves. That break was exactly with Bu needed. He took that time to head back to his forces who were already cutting a path towards him. 

They were fighting hard and Dun could see they wouldn't be able to hold them back for much longer. He ordered his men to press the attack and they did, trying to smother the other group from leaving. They fought valiantly but they were finally able to break through, but not before losing another general by the name of Li Feng to Dun's blade. 

Dun ordered his troops to cease their attack once Bu's forces pushed past the gate. He surveyed the battlefield and saw that Bu lost a lot more forces than they did. That was good enough for him.

Zhuyue joined his side, her robe and weapons bloodied, none of it her own.

"You okay?" He asked. She nodded her head in the affirmative. 

Dun looked towards the gate once more feeling slightly irritated at how the battle ended. He wished he could have gotten Bu's head as a prize but a win is a win. Dingtao was now theirs.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cao Ang - Zǐxiū  
> Zhang Liao - Wényuǎn  
> Zhang Fei - Yìdé  
> Guan Yu - Yúncháng  
> Lu Bu - Fèngxiān  
> Cao Cao - Mèngdé

Lady Yan's hands worked in a rhythmic motion as she worked on her embroidery. She tried to block out the sounds of fighting that floated through her open window. Her mind wondered just how safe they were in their home. Since Lu Bu had went off to battle, things have gotten worse. The people were already angry, but things escalated almost as soon as he rode out of Puyang's gate. He would have to gain control of the people again, squash this rebellious nature of theirs. Blood would need to be shed once more. 

She continued her work as her mind wandered to other thoughts. Perhaps it would be easier to just use the chaos to get lost. Use it to leave Lu Bu's side and be free of him once and for all. Her heart was torn. Once she loved him with a passion that burned brighter than the sun, but she could feel that inside, there was a change within her. That love didn't burn as brightly as it once did. Her chest no longer got tight at just the sight of him. Her body did not react when he touched her. The love she once had for him, waned. She could attribute Diaochan's arrival as part of the reason. 

Lu Bu has taken woman before. Not many knew the lecherous side of the greatest warrior in the land, but she did. She was forced to deal with it for years. Bu sometimes liked to take the women of his fallen foes as trophies, enjoying them till he grew tired and discarding them as if they were trash. Bu was even known to covet the wives of allies that still lived. Yan knew that this was his right as a man and she never begrudged him of this, despite the pain it made her feel. Diaochan was far from the first woman he has brought to his bed, but she was the only woman that Bu ever looked at with love. That wasn't an honor that Yan could even claim to have. It was reserved for Diaochan and Diaochan alone. 

It was the day Bu brought an injured Diaochan to their home following the battle of Hulao Gate. That was when she first saw it. He held her so very tenderly and looked at her fragile frame with such worry that Yan no longer felt love for Lu Bu burning in her heart, but jealousy. Jealousy that this woman had gotten the one thing she had always desired from him.  
Things only got worse after the night Lu Bu killed Dong Zhou. The small flickering flame of love Yan still held for Lu Bu was snuffed out when she learned that Lu Bu had fled with Diaochan and left her and their child to fend for themselves. If not for Gao Shun's aid, she has no doubt that they would have died. Yan drew her finger back, realizing that she was so absorbed in her thoughts that she had pricked her finger. She put the injured digit in her mouth and sucked lightly, drawing the blood from the pinprick. 

Gao Shun...her hero, her savior. He came to them because of his loyalty to Lu Bu. Yan wished that Bu had commanded him to save them, but that wasn't the case. Shun just knew that she and Lingqu were unaccounted for and made it his business to rectify that. He was so kind to her and Lingqu. He watched out for them, protected them. Was it any wonder that she fell in love with him after being in a loveless marriage for so many years? Yan thought about giving herself to him and once almost did, but thought better of it. Shun was loyal to his master. Yan knew that he would never do anything against him and if Lu Bu found out that she had propositioned one of his generals, he wouldn't hesitate to kill her. Yan was once again left with unrequited love.

Yan's door flung open, making her jump. Relief and a tinge of happiness flooded her when she saw who had entered.

"We need to leave!" said Gao Shun as he barged into Yan's room. As if remembering his manners, he hastily dropped to his knee and bowed to her.

"Why? What has happened?" Her eyes went wide in alarm. "My Lord Husband...is he...is he?" She couldn't bear to finish the sentence. A lump emerged in her throat and she found it difficult to swallow. It seems the love she had for Bu wasn't completely gone. Shun reached a hand out to comfort her, but thought better of it and drew his hand back. 

"As far as I know, he is fine. The last report I got was that he only just arrived to Dingtao. The issue is, Cao Cao has also sent forces here. They will be upon us soon. We do not have enough forces to turn away the enemy and there is dissent in the ranks. Many have already abandoned Lord Lu Bu's cause and plan on allowing Cao Cao's forces to take Puyang. There is fighting in the streets and it is clear that our side is outnumbered. I need to get you and Lady Lingqu out of here, now."

Lady Yan remained silent as she processed this information. She nodded numbly. It seemed that they would be forced to run again. She had a feeling this day would come soon. The unrest of the people had been escalating for months now and it has finally reached a crescendo. The question was, where would they go now? As if reading her mind, Shun supplied the answer to her unspoken question.

"I will take you to Lord Lu Bu's side. He will not lose Dingtao against Cao's forces," Shun said resolutely.

So that was her fate? Was she forever to be tied to him? Part of her wanted to leave. To run away from the chaos even though its arms were ever reaching. If she fled and asked Shun to leave with her would he? What a foolish question, of course he would not. She was sure that Lingqu would not either. That girl was determined to show her father her worth. Her choice was already made for her, there was nothing that could be done.

"I understand," she began. "But you must save Diaochan as well."

This surprised Shun, as evident from his face.

"Lord Lu Bu would not be pleased to know that we left her," Yan informed him. Shun seemed to think about this.

"But...wouldn't you be happier if we left her?" He asked. He seemed to want to take the words back as soon as he spoke them, but it was too late. He lowered his head, as if asking for forgiveness. What a good man Shun was...always looking out for her.

"I..I will not lie. I would be, but my will is not what matters. It is Lord Lu Bu's," she replied.

Shun nodded slowly as if he was convincing himself that Yan's words were true. 

"I will fetch her then. Please, get Lady Lingqu and meet me in the inner courtyard."

Yan nodded with a soft smile that dropped from her face as soon as Shun's turned his back to her. Her reasoning for saving Diaochan had nothing to do with benevolence. If she going to be made to continually suffer, then so shall the little toy.

=#=  
While Cao and his forces assaulted Dingtao, Jia and Cao's sons made their way to Puyang. By the time they arrived in Puyang, the fighting had died down. The dissidents had either subdued or killed the forces still loyal to Lu Bu. The gates to Puyang laid open with a few soldiers and residents waiting outside of it, waving a flag of surrender. 

Jia stopped his horse a fair distance from the gates and motioned for the others to stop as well. Jia surveyed the area looking for signs of an ambush. Cao Ang nudged his horse closer to Jia's.  
"What are we waiting for? They are surrendering," said Ang.

Pi sighed. His brother seemed to have recovered from his bout of cowardice and now seemed to be in a rush to prove himself to their father once more. He knew that Cao Cao was disappointed with him and he wanted desperately to change his opinion.

"If you are so eager to blunder into a possible trap then by all means, rush forth, Elder Brother," Pi replied.

"Please do not do that, Zǐxiū," said Jia as he continued to survey the area.

"Do you think that I am an idiot or something?," Ang snapped, annoyed.

"My apologies. I didn't mean to insinuate that you were foolish enough to follow an obviously terrible suggestion." 

Jia turned to the two brothers with a small smile. "I think it would be prudent to send out a scout to verify the situation within Puyang,"

"There is no need for all that. They are obviously surrendering. If you are all too cowardly, I will go," Ang said. He spurred his horse forward and galloped to the gate.

"Ready to recant your previous statement?" asked Pi in a mirthless tone.

Jia sighed and took off after Ang. Pi and the other brothers followed shortly after. 

"They want to surrender. They are loyal to father," Ang said once Jia was close to his side. 

The man that was speaking to Ang acknowledged Jia. He saluted and spoke.

"That's right. We no longer wish to serve Lu Bu. He is a terrible master that does not care for his people. We wish to serve Lord Cao Cao. We even took care of those that were still loyal to Lu Bu. Those that didn't surrender, were killed..."

Jia could tell that the man was purposely not telling them something.

"But?" he urged.

"But...Lu Bu's family and that treacherous Ling managed to escape before we could get to them,"

That was unfortunate. Having Bu's family as a bargaining chip would have been a great boon. Still, they got the prize of Puyang without having to lift a finger. Jia smiled. What a fortuitous turn of events. It seems that Lu Bu was a worse ruler than he originally assumed.

"Well-,"

"We accept your surrender," Ang said interrupting Jia. 

Jia cast a glance at Ang but said nothing. Little Ang seemed to want to take charge. Cao Cao didn't hide his displeasure with Ang as of late and Ang obviously wanted to get back into his good graces. He was fine stepping back as long as he didn't do anything stupid. Well...anything else stupid. He would omit Ang running into a possible ambush from Cao when he gave his report. He discretely took a glance at Cao Pi. Pi had a frown on his face but seemed to let his brother run the show. 

"We will move our troops in and secure the town. Another group should patrol to see if they could find the trail of his family," Ang announced to their forces. Jia saluted Ang.

"As you wish," he replied. He gave the orders to the troops. Hopefully things were going as well for Cao Cao as it had for them. 

=#=

"Planning on abandoning Master Lu Bu? I don't blame you. To be honest, I have been toying with the idea myself," said Chen Gong as he watched Zhang Liao mount his horse.

"I am not abandoning him. I am going to retrieve his family," Liao replied.

Gong scoffed. "Cao should have them by now. I have no doubt that he sent forces to capture Puyang while he distracted us in Dingtao."

"I told Gao Shun about the secret passage. I instructed him to flee with Lady Lingqu and her mother if things seemed to get worse within Puyang."

Gong rose a brow. He clearly looked impressed. "How very astute of you," he remarked.

"It wasn't hard to see that the situation in Puyang was deteriorating rapidly. I had a feeling that once we left, it would only get worse. I wanted to make sure Lord Lu Bu's family would be taken care of."

"Well, if anything, that should make Master Lu Bu happy. He's been in a...sour mood since our utter defeat in Dingtao," said Gong. It was easy to pick up the bitterness carried in his tone.

Liao held his tongue. There was so much he wanted to say about that battle, but it was pointless. Pointing fingers now would amount to nothing. It didn't matter why they loss. What mattered was that they loss and now they were vagabonds once more. If Lu Bu and Chen Gong could not convince Liu Bei to let them stay within Xu Province, Lu Bu's ambition would end before it truly began. Liao wasn't sure if that was really a bad thing. His opinion of Lu Bu was slowly shifting. He was truly the strongest warrior in the land, but he was a man that lacked honor. None of this mattered. Lady Linqu and her mother were innocent people in all this. If anyone found them and was able to discern who they were, he had no doubt they would use them to gain leverage over Lu Bu. He had to go make sure they were safe.

"I will bring them back safely," Liao said. Gong gave a shrug. It was clear he didn't care one way or the other. This annoyed Liao but he wasn't surprised. Gong never pretended to care about anything other than being known as the world's greatest strategist. Truly, Liao had found himself allied with some deplorable men. Was this really the way to find the answer he was looking for?

=#= 

Cao and his forces marched into the district of Puyang with his head held high. His carried a regal bearing that onlookers couldn't help but stare at in awe. Jia and his sons greeted him.

"You have done well," said Cao as he dismounted.

"We didn't do anything," Jia replied. The people were fed up with Lu Bu's rule and took matters into their own hands. We have several soldiers who wish to join your cause and the ones that did not are currently being held captive."

"Truly? They rose up against him?" Cao burst into laughter. He knew Lu Bu was a terrible ruler but even he could not have predicted this. 

Lu Bu believed in the philosophy that might makes right. This was evident in how he handled the battle of Dingtao. There was no semblance of strategy in his actions. He merely charged headlong into battle and tried to beat it into submission. He truly was a beast among men, wild and unpredictable. Such a savage did not have what it takes to rule anything. Cao would need to put that beast down soon. He was a barrier in his path to quelling the chaos in the land. 

"I will hear a full report later...for now, I need to address the people," said Cao. He turned to see that the citizens of Puyang as well as soldiers, new and old had gathered around him, waiting expectantly.

"You have suffered greatly in my absence and for that I am sorry. Mere words are not enough to alleviate the suffering you had to endure, but they still need to be heard. I make two promises to you. 

Things have been bad. Perhaps the worse they have ever been, but we will recover from this. We will work until we can ensure that no one, man, woman or child will go hungry as long as they live here again!"

The crowd erupted into cheers. Cao soaked up the admiration of the people. Some might say that it was an outlandish claim that he was making, but he knew that it was not. While he was in power, Yan Province prospered. His people did not go hungry and there was relative prosperity...Well at least as much prosperity that could be had in a land wrought with chaos. Lu Bu's inept rule did much damage to the work that he had put into the province and he would essentially be starting from scratch, but he was confident that he could do it once more. 

The cheers finally died down. Cao Cao spoke once more. The second promise I make to you is this, for as long as I draw breath, Yan Province will never leave my hands again. I vow to do everything in my power to take care of it and its people."

More cheers. They were happy. Then again, after what they had to endure under Lu Bu's rule, they would love anyone who stepped into power at the moment. Cao Cao had to secure their love, their loyalty and he knew just the way to do it.

"This begins now. In a few hours, we will distribute rations amongst the people."

More cheers, louder than the last. That was it. That was what he was looking for. The look in their eyes of pure admiration and love. He was their savior and these people would die before letting someone take over Puyang again.

=#=

'So Puyang has fallen as well...' Those words repeated in Lu Lingqu's mind. They were spoken by her father upon seeing them again. Thanks to Gao Shun and Zhang Liao once more, they were saved from her father's enemies. Instead of expressing joy or relief upon seeing them again however, the only thing he remarked on was his loss of Puyang. 

Was there a point in coming back? He didn't seem to care if they were there or not. It seemed that others cared more about their safety than he did. Her mind and heart warred with itself. One said that he did love them, but he had just suffered a great loss and had to focus on that. She needed to get stronger so she could help him prevent such losses in the future. The other said that there was no love between them. There hasn't been for a long time, if ever. Her father loved two things, himself and the thrill of battle. There wasn't room in his heart for anything else. 

Previously, her heart held her ear. That hope of love drove her to train as hard as she did, to be a warrior worthy of his love. Lately, however, her mind began to speak louder. As time passed the war revealed the uglier sides of her father. Her mind began to smother out the protests of her heart till it was nothing more than a whisper.

"You will get wrinkles if you think so hard, my daughter."

Lingqu turned to the voice of her mother who was standing behind her. She cupped her daughters face in her hands and moved her thumbs to her forehead to smooth out the skin that had bunched together. Lingqu eventually dropped her eyebrows, making the job easier for her mother. Satisfied, she moved her hands back to her cheeks.

"That's better. We cannot have you looking older than you are if we hope to marry you off."

"I have no interest in such things," Lingqu replied.

Her mother gave a soft chuckle. "Nonsense, you would not deny your poor mother grandchildren, would you?"

Lingqu push her mother's hands away from her face and frowned. "I am a warrior mother. I have no time to think of such things."

"You are a woman first, Lingqu and such things should be on the forefront of your mind. You are almost of age."

"Then I have to train harder. I need to prove to father that I am more useful on the battlefield than as some man's wife."

"What a cruel daughter I have, denying her mother grandchildren!" Yan said. There was no malice in her words, her face held a smile as she spoke. She knew her daughter's ambitions and had come to terms with it. She was the daughter of Lu Bu. It isn't hard to believe that she would live and breathe for battle as her father did.

Lingqu folded her arms across her chest and gave her mother a childish pout, which only made her smile more.

"If I were a boy, I wouldn't have to worry about such things," said Lingqu.

"But I am glad you are not a boy. I am glad that you are my perfect little girl," said Yan, pulling Lingqu into a hug. Lingqu didn't move at first, but as usual, feeling the warmth of her mother's embrace broke through her hardened exterior. She unfolded her arms and wrapped them around her mother, inhaling her smell. She always smelled of flowers and though she never told her, she loved the smell. It was safe, familiar.

"Mother," Lingqu asked as she pulled away from her. "Does father love us?" 

"Of course he does, but it is hard for your father to show love. He is a man who was forged in battle and thrives on it. Showing something as soft as love is a sign of weakness. That is something he cannot afford."

"He showed it to, Diaochan," Lingqu replied. Her mother's smile faltered at hearing Diaochan's name. Lingqu noticed this and continued.

"Father's face is always so stern and angry. He always seemed so dissatisfied. When he was with her...he smiled. I loved his face when he smiled like that."

Yan was frowning now. She turned her face from Lingqu so she wouldn't see the emotions that were playing across visage. She knew this of course. She had seen it herself. To hear the words from her daughter, however, it caused a pain in her heart unlike anything she had ever felt before. 

"You...like Diaochan?" She asked. The question came out in a soft, unsure voice.

"I...," Lingqu paused and considered how to answer. "I don't like her, but I don't hate her either. When father was with her, that was the only time he smiled. It was the only time I got to see a different side of him. I-I would pretend that he would be smiling at me, rather than her. I am thankful to her for allowing me to see that side of him. That said, I can never forgive her for betraying him and for leaving us for dead."

Yan let out a breath of relief. A part of her had a fear that her daughter might care for Diaochan more than her. It was a silly thought that should never have entered her mind but she could not help it. She had already lost her husband to her. It would kill her to lose her daughter as well. She was relieved that it wasn't the case. Yan cupped Lingqu's head once more and place a soft kiss onto her forehead.

"Your father loves you. Do not think anymore of it," said Yan. Lingqu did not reply as her mother left her side.

Her mother always said the same words to her, but she noticed that this time, it was not reflected in her eyes. She didn't believe what she said and like her, it seems that she too was having doubts of her father's devotion to them. Lingqu no longer wanted to have these depressing thoughts. She needed to get her mind off of things. She made her way across the camp they had set up outside of Xiapi. The soldiers that she passed looked tired, defeated. They had been camped out here for a few weeks since they fled Yan province and many were wondering how long they would be allowed to stay here. Liu Bei seemed hesitant to let them within the city. She didn't know the politics of it all, but she knew that many people feared her father's power, and rightfully so. 

She came across the tent she had been searching for.

" Wényuǎn?" she called out to the occupant inside of the tent. She could hear the sounds of rustling from within before the man in question emerged from the mouth of the tent.

"Lady Lingqu?" He asked questioningly.

"Are you busy? Did I interrupt something?"

"No," he replied. He hadn't been doing anything other than maintaining his weapons.

"Can I come inside?" Liao looked back to his tent then to her.

"No," he replied. He saw her face fall at the rejection and hurriedly explained his response. "It wouldn't be...proper."

"But I need to speak with you," she said in response.

"Then let's take a walk," he replied. This seemed to satisfy her and he led the way. They walked in silence. Liao waited for her to initiate the conversation. As they navigated their way through the maze of tents, soldiers they passed took time to pay their respects to him. He took time to acknowledge each one. So many of the soldiers respected Liao. It was different from when they interacted with her father. They feared him or respected them because he was so far above them. This was different. There was a mutual respect that came from the men that acknowledged Zhang Liao. It seemed much more genuine.

"They really respect you," said Lingqu.

"We have shed blood together and as a result, developed the type of bond that can only be forged on the battlefield. There are few bonds stronger."

"They have shed the same blood with my father, right? Why does the respect they show you feel so different?"

Zhang Liao struggled to answer this question. He couldn't tell Lingqu the answer to that question. He knew the love she held for her father and he wouldn't be the one to dispel that illusion.

"What did you want to speak about?" Liao asked, opting to avoid answering the question altogether. Lingqu noted the avoidance and decided to let it go.

"Will you leave us?"

Zhang Liao stopped walking and turned to face her. Lingqu mimicked his actions. She didn't notice it until they stopped, but they were on the outskirts of the camp. They had relative privacy here.

"Where is this coming from? Has someone said something?"

"No, nothing like that. We currently do not have a home to call our own and we took heavy losses in the last battle. Many people who are upset with father has abandoned his cause. I was wondering if you would be leaving us soon as well."

He knew what she said was true. He knew some of the soldiers that have abandoned Lu Bu's service.

"I have no plans to leave," Liao replied.

Lingqu smiled. She was relieved to hear that news that Liao would not be leaving them. She did not want him to leave. He helped her become a stronger and smarter fighter. He was there for her when her father was too busy to be. He didn't replace her father, not by any means. He was more like a friend to her. An irreplaceable staple in her life. 

"I'm happy to hear that," said Lingqu. Liao looked at her, one brow arched but he did not say a word.

"There is something else I wish to ask you. Can we train? I-I want to get stronger...for father. I want to get stronger so we do not have to run away ever again."

"Strength is not the only thing you need to win a battle."

"I know! I know. But I need to be stronger so I can be of use to him," said Lingqu.

"Then we will train," said Liao. Lingqu saluted him. He could see the determination in her eyes. Liao wondered if Lu Bu knew how truly exceptional his daughter was.

=#=

"Do you remember the plan, Master Lu Bu?" Gong asked.

Bu gave a grunt of acknowledgement. He wasn't happy about this arrangement but a change needed to be made. They could not stay nomads forever. They needed a new place where they could build back up their forces. They needed a base they could operate from. In order to get this, they had to get on Liu Bei's good side. Lu Bu felt disgusted at the prospect of having to suck up to Liu Bei. While he did acknowledge that it was due to his intervention that he was not captured or killed by Cao Cao, he didn't feel as if he owed him anything. The last thing Lu Bu wanted was to be in the service of anyone else ever again.

"Master Lu Bu, I need to make sure that you truly understand," Gong implored.

"I'm not an idiot. I know what needs to be done," Bu barked. 

"That includes Diaoch-," Gong began but was cut off abruptly by Lu Bu.

"I said I understand!" Bu yelled. Gong raised his hands in surrender. He knew that Bu wasn't happy about this arrangement, but Gong was certain that this was the only way they could secure a place within the city.

"Then I will leave this in your hands," said Gong. Bu grunts again in acknowledgement, the scowl on his facing showing exactly how he felt about this plan.

Liu Bei and his brothers arrived at Lu Bu's tent later that evening. As per Gong's suggestion, Lu Bu had a meal prepared for the brothers. Lu Bu greeted them warmly. He bade Liu Bei sit at his table. It was considered a great honor for a guest to sit with the host. Liu Bei humbly accepted this honor and sat next to Lu Bu. Dinner had passed and Lu Bu called for wine to be served. Diaochan entered the tent and bowed shyly to the men within. Bei's eyes were glued to her the moment she entered. He was taken aback by her flawless beauty. 

Lu Bu bade Diaochan to serve Liu Bei first and she did so. The dress she wore hugged her figure and showed just the right amount of skin in all the right places. When she bent forward, Bei's eyes followed her every motion. Bu clinched his fist beneath the table, reminding himself that this was necessary. Diaochan's eyes met Bei's and she gave him a smile. If he had known her, he would have realized that the smile never reached her eyes. It was a false smile that hid the sadness that that lay just beneath the surface. But he didn't know her so he could only smile back, bewitched by her beauty as so many men have been before. Diaochan moved on to serve the others. She bowed once done and left the tent to prepare herself for what was to come.

Bu lifted his cup in front of him and held it out to Liu Bei.

"Little brother-," he began. At hearing this, Zhang Fei flew into a rage. He slammed his drink down, forcing its contents to spill over the lip of the cup and onto the table.

"You dare call him, Little brother?! You have no right!"

"Brother, please," said Guan Yu, though he leveled Lu Bu with a hard glare as he spoke.

"Brother," said Liu Bei. "Please, sit down."

"He disrespects you. He calls you little brother when he has no right to do so!"

"I am sure he means no disrespect," said Bei. "Please, sit down. This was to be a peaceful evening."

Reluctantly, his brother sat back down. It was clear however, that he was not happy about this situation.

"I did not mean any disrespect," said Bu. "I only say it because I feel a kinship with you. When that coward Cao Cao attacked Xu province, I seized Puyang to help you."

Zhang Fei tried to sprang to his feet again to dispute this, but Guan Yu's hand placed firmly on his shoulder kept him in place.

"I have only tried to do what was right for this land," Bu continued. "I slew the villainous Dong Zhou, I attacked the treacherous Cao Cao but everywhere, people treat me with scorn. I hope you will not do the same, Little brother."

Bei's face gave nothing away but he did not like being called little brother by this man. There was something about it that felt off to him. He didn't ask for the right nor had he earned it, yet he was doing so. It felt disrespectful. Bei pushed the thought from his mind. Bu seemed sincere when he said he meant no disrespect and he spoke true about his actions. He has done great things for the land and he has been treated with scorn by all others. He lifted his cup to Bu and bowed his head.

"I drink to your services and to your health. You truly have done great deeds for this land and it should be acknowledged," said Bei.

Bu bowed his head and the two men drained the liquid from their cups.

"Will you come with me? There is a gift I wish to give you," said Bu as he put his cup down.

"There is no need to give me anything," said Bei.

"There is need," said Bu, speaking over him. He stood and waited for Bei to do the same. Reluctantly, Bei stood and followed him out of the tent. Bu led him to a smaller tent and bade him to enter. Bei looked at the entrance curiously then entered. Inside, he saw the beautiful Diaochan sitting on her bed. It was clear that she had been waiting for them. 

"My lady," said Bei, bowing to her. Diaochan bowed her head to him.

"My Lord, please come in."

Bei moved further into the tent and Bu entered behind him. Bei stood awkwardly in the center of the tent, unsure of why he was here.

"Be comfortable, Little brother," said Bu. There was a strange tone to his voice that Bei could not place. Bei looked for a place on the floor to sit when Bu stopped him.

"Sit on the bed, Little brother. Go on."

Bei looked between Bu and Diaochan. Diaochan moved over on the bed to make more room for him. Bei slowly sat down, feeling increasingly uncomfortable.

"She is beautiful, is she not?" asked Bu. His eyes on Diaochan as he spoke. Bei looked between the two again. While Bu was looking at her, she was looking at everything but him. Her face had a soft smile which looked more sad than anything else.

"Yes...," Bei began, "She is extremely beautiful."

"She is yours," said Bu.

Bei almost chocked at Bu's words.

"W-what?" He asked, sure that he hadn't heard him correctly.

"She is yours. My gift to you. This is the least I could do for what you have done for us," Bu answered.

"I-I couldn't possibly-," began Bei.

"Please, Little brother. Do not turn away my gift. I wish I had more to give to you, but we have little left to give. Accept her for the night with my heartfelt thanks."

Bei was stunned by Bu's words. They seemed to be spoken with sincerity. He looked at Diaochan. He would be lying if he did not say that she was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen in his life. He would also be lying if he did not say that he desired her. He wasn't sure why Lu Bu was willing to give such a enticing woman up, but he did not have the inclination to turn him down.

"If you are sure, then I accept your gift."

Bu clapped him on the shoulder, a bit harder than was necessary. "Then enjoy yourself tonight. I shall tell Yúncháng and Yìdé."

Bu gave one last hard look to Diaochan which made her shrink back slightly. He saluted Liu Bei and left the two of them alone in the tent. 

Silence stretched between the two of them for a few moments. Diaochan closed her eyes. Internally, she tried to ready herself for what she was about to do. She opened her eyes to find Liu Bei staring at her curiously. She gave him an alluring smile and stood before him. His eyes followed her every action. Slowly and seductively, she began to slip off her clothing. Bei's eyes widened and his hand caught hers, stopping her.

"W-what? What is it? What have I done wrong?" She asked frantically. There was clear fear in her voice.

"Nothing," Bei assured her. "I just...are you sure you want to do this? Is Fèngxiān forcing you to do this?"

Diaochan turned her head, feeling tears beginning to well up in her eyes. She begged herself to not cry. Not now.

"N-no, My lord. I want to do this. Please, let me do this."

Liu Bei placed a hand on her cheek and gently turned her head to face him. It had been so long since someone treated her with such tenderness. She found herself trapped between fear and longing. Fear that he would turn out to be just like Dong Zhou and Lu Bu. Longing that he would be better than the both of them. Someone that would protect her. An unbidden tear rolled down her cheek and Bei wiped it away with his thumb.

"We don't have to do anything. Don't worry. I won't tell him. I will tell him that you did exactly as you were told."

"W-why?" Diaochan asked, her voice breaking. 

"I have no desire to see anyone suffer. Least of all a beautiful woman such as yourself," Bei replied with a smile.

Diaochan did not return the smile. She found it impossible to do so at this moment. All the sadness and pain that she had to endure for the past few months burst forth at that moment. She began to sob freely. She felt foolish for doing so in front of complete stranger but she could not help herself. Bei pulled her into his arms and let her cry. 

A long time passed before Diaochan finally stopped crying. Through it all, Bei was patient, rubbing her back soothingly and telling her that everything would be okay. She pulled herself away from him and stared at him with bloodshot eyes and a flushed red face. She knew she looked terrible and that thought made her want to cry again, but she held it in this time.

"I'm...sorry. I should not have done that," she said in a soft voice.

"You have no reason to apologize," Bei replied. 

"I cried all over your robe," Diaochan said mournfully. Bei let out a chuckle.

"Do not worry yourself over something so small."

"Please allow me to wash it for you,"

"There is no need."

"Please...allow me to do this small thing. It is the least I could do," Diaochan implored.

Bei regarded her in silence for a few moments before nodding his accent.

"If that is what you wish."

"It is...thank you."

Silence filled the room once more. It was a more comfortable silence than earlier. Bei wanted to ask her so many questions, such as what happened to her to make her cry so, but he refrained from doing so. He didn't know her well enough to inquire about such a topic. He would have to wait for her to tell him when she was ready.

"Will you truly not tell him?" Diaochan asked, breaking the silence.

"You have my word," Bei replied.

"I-I have another question. One that I know I have no right to ask, yet you may be my only chance."

"What question is that?" Bei inquired, intrigued.

"Will you keep me? I am not asking for something like marriage. I know I am not worth that. I only ask that you keep me as your concubine. I swear that I would serve you well."

"Why do you think you are not worthy of marriage?" Bei asked.

"I know I am not...not after what I have done."

Bei found this curious. How could this enchanting woman think herself as unworthy of marriage? He wanted to ask her this, but did not pry on this topic any further.

"Why do you wish to become my concubine?"

"I don't want to go back to him. Please...don't make me go back to him." 

Diaochan placed her hands on his chest as she stared up at him with pleading eyes. Bei felt his heart break. What the hell did Bu do to this woman? He could hardly turn her down after that. Bu said that she was his gift to him, but he was certain that he only meant that for the night and not permanently. He wasn't sure that Lu Bu would be willing to part with such an alluring woman as this. He would have to offer him something of equal value in order to secure her release. He thought hard as to what he could trade for her and it came to mind. He was certain his brothers would not like it, but he considered it a small price to pay. Bei would allow Lu Bu and his people to stay within Xiapi.

=#=

One by one, Cao Cao's guest were led to their seats within his banquet hall. There was a sense of unease amongst them. It has been a few months since Cao wrested Yan province from Lu Bu's hands. To the surprise of those who betrayed him, he did not seek revenge against them. He focused instead on dealing with the famine epidemic and stabilizing the economy. It was thought that perhaps Cao had decided to forgive those who willingly betrayed him in favor of Lu Bu...that was until they received a summons from Cao to attend a banquet he was holding in Puyang. 

Now the night of the banquet was here and they were being led into the room. Upon their arrival, they noted that the hall was already occupied with a few of his cousins Yuan and Dun and Dun's betrothed, his lead strategist and his son Cao Pi. So far, there was nothing that raised alarm bells, but many of the men still felt uneasy. 

Yuan nudged Dun in the ribs to get his attention, taking his focus off of watching the guest file into the room. He leaned closer to him and whispered. 

"I can't believe you brought Zhuyue to this."

Dun shrugged. "Cao requested her presence specifically."

"Mèngdé asked for her? That doesn't seem a little weird to you? He never invited my wife anywhere."

"Your wife doesn't fight in his army," Dun replied.

"That's true, but still...doesn't it seem a little weird?"

"Mèngdé doesn't do anything without a reason. He wanted her here for a purpose."

"But he didn't tell you what it was?"

"No, but I have an idea about what it is...," Dun said. He wasn't sure he was ready this. He knew that in a way, Cao was showing great favor to Zhuyue by doing this, but at the same time, this would put her in more danger. Dun had faith in her skills as a warrior, but as the man to be her husband, he wanted to shield her from danger as much as possible. It was a contradictory thought. He loved Zhuyue for her strength but hated that the same strength now caught Cao's eye. Dun also wasn't thrilled about letting Zhuyue to see the uglier side of war that was going to be displayed tonight. There was no point in continuing to shield her from this. She wasn't a child and sheltering her wouldn't do her any favors. She had to see exactly what she was getting into. She had to understand all sides of the war. The ugly underbelly that isn't spoken about aloud. The necessary evil that they all have to endure behind the scenes. 

Once the last person was seated, the banquet was underway. Cao greeted his guest warmly and spoke nothing of the betrayal. Food was brought out before them on platters by servants. The traitors were hesitant to eat, but did so after seeing Cao and his family enjoying the meal. The evening was a peaceful one, filled with good food and good wine. Laughter filled the halls, though it was mostly Cao and his family members that laughed. The ones who betrayed him sat uneasily, only exchanging nervous smiles. 

"Well!" Cao began, clapping his hands together. The motion made a few of the men jump. "It has been a pleasant evening. I thank you all for coming."

That was it? They were free to go? Several of them breathed a sigh of relief and hurriedly began to stand.

"Oh! How terrible of a host am I?," Cao began. Dread filled the men. This was it. It was coming. "You have been here all this time and I offered no entertainment. Forgive me," Cao said, saluting his guests.

"P-please do not think nothing of it, My lord," Said one of the men. Cao knew him as one of the first who offered loyalty to Lu Bu. Cao eyed the man and smiled, though it was not reflected in his eyes.

"I cannot let you go without letting you hear a song," Cao replied. Slowly, the men sat back down. Servants came back into the room and refilled their wine cups. They eyed it warily, certain that it was poison. Once again, Cao's people drank from the cups and they took this as proof that it was safe. They too partook of the drink as the music began to play and a dancer entered the room. 

Zhuyue rolled her eyes at the woman who danced sultrily to the music for the men in the room. She always found it baffling how a woman swaying her hips managed to make a room full of warriors such a rapt audience. 

"Why are you scowling again?" 

Zhuyue turned to see Dun studying her. Was she scowling? It seemed to be a habit she has developed as of late. Or perhaps it was one she always had and Dun was the only person who bothered to tell her.

"I didn't realize I was," she answered truthfully.

"You always do when you are thinking about causing bodily harm to someone. So what pissed you off now?" He asked.

"Nothing has pissed me off," she replied.

"You're lying. But if you don't want to tell me, that's fine."

"Not enjoying the show?" She asked, switching the topic.

"Ah, so that's what it was."

She knowingly scowled this time. 

"I just wished Lord Cao would get on with it," said Zhuyue, lowering her tone so only Dun could hear.

" Mèngdé is a performer. He loves putting on a show. I agree it's pointless, but what can you do?" Dun replied in a low tone.

"Tell him to get on with it," she muttered. 

The dance was finally over. The woman bowed to the men. Some called for an encore, but Cao dismissed her. 

"I am glad you have enjoyed the entertainment thus far. We have just one more performance before you can go."

The doors opened once more and soldiers entered the room, led by Dian Wei. They dragged bound men in to the center of the room. In an instant, the room was an in uproar. 

"What is the meaning of this Cao Cao!?" One man questioned. Wei and the soldiers moved to block the doors. The realization dawned on them that the very thing they feared was now coming to pass. Cao did not forget the betrayal. He would mete out his justice, here and now.

"Sit down!" Cao commanded. His voice was a resounding boom full of power. The men felt fear in their bones and could do nothing but reluctantly follow his command.

"I am sure you recognize these men," said Cao, gesturing to the bound men that sat on their knees in the center of the room. "These were just a few of the men who fought at Lu Bu's side in Dingtao."

There were murmurs amongst the men. They were worse for wear, but they indeed did recognize them. Some of the bound soldiers were Xue Lan, Li Feng and Wu Zi. Like most of them, they were once loyal to Cao Cao, but betrayed him when Lu Bu came into power. Cao stood and unsheathed his sword. 

"They had no qualms about betraying me. They even went so far as to face me in battle. Tell me, what do you think I should do in the face of such an offense?" He said as he approached the men slowly. He circled around them as he spoke, stopping when he was positioned behind them. 

The room was silent. The men looked between themselves knowing that any answer they give could easily be applied to them.

"Come now," Cao began, turning to face his guest. "No one has any suggestions?"

"T-times were hard a-and many were forced into a precarious position, My lord. P-perhaps they should be forgiven?" said one of the men known as Xiu Wei.

"Forgiven?" asked Cao with an incredulous smile. "You are telling me to reward betrayal with forgiveness?"

Xiu Wei sat back, knowing that his suggestion was a foolish one.

"Does anyone else have a suggestion?" Cao asked. "A viable one?" He added.

The room was silent. 

"Fine, I will answer for you," said Cao. With a swipe of his sword, he beheaded Xue Lan. His head toppled to the floor amidst gasps.

"There is no point on standing on ceremony any longer," Cao said with a sigh. He grabbed a cloth and cleaned his blade. "Those who betrayed me, you know who you are. You will die here tonight. Your families will be joining you shortly. I want this to be the last thoughts you have before you die. This is the price you will pay for your betrayal."

Chaos erupted in the hall. Swords were drawn and the fight ensued. Dun did not move, choosing to refill his drink instead. Zhuyue was baffled by this. Shouldn't they do something? She began to fidget, unsure as to whether she should join in or just stay put. Eventually, she sprang to her feet, feeling as if she should do something rather than sit on her hands. A hand around her waist pulled her back down. She struggled against it at first but ceased when she realized that it was Dun. He pulled her back down and kept his hand there to keep her in place.

"Shouldn't we be doing something?" She asked. 

"Like what?" Dun asked. "They don't need our help."

He was right. They didn't need any help. The men were fighters but they weren't a match for Cao's forces. They were plied with wine and food, which made them sluggish and clumsy. Wei took several men on himself, dispatching them with such ease that he actually had a bored look on his face. Cao lured these men into a sense of comfort then shattered that illusion and rewarded them with death.  
Zhuyue turned to look at Cao who watched the grim scene with a stoic expression. He felt her eyes on him and turned to meet her gaze. They locked eyes. Zhuyue found herself being pulled into his gaze. The longer she stared, the more uncomfortable she felt. There was something in that gaze. Something that made her feel unsettled. She broke the gaze first, preferring to look anywhere else at that moment. She looked around the room. Out of everyone, only five people that Cao had invited remained. Only five people remained loyal to him when Lu Bu had taken over. There were over twenty officials that he had invited, which were now nothing more than bloody heaps upon the floor.

It was done. The traitors had been punished. Wei stood in the center with Cao's troops. Blood dripped steadily from his axe. He didn't even seem the least bit winded. This wasn't even a warm up for him. Cao stood once more and addressed the remaining officials.

"To me, loyalty is of the utmost importance. You few are the only ones that remained loyal. You did not allow yourselves to be bullied or bought."

Cao saluted the remaining five officials. "For that, you have my thanks."

The men stood and saluted Cao. "There is no thanks to be given," said one. "We have only done what was honorable. You are our leader It is only natural that we remain loyal to you."

Cao smiled and saluted them once more. The banquet was officially over. The officials filed out of the hall, not sparing another glance to the falling bodies on the floor. The extra soldiers that had entered with Wei also left, closing the doors to the hall behind them. Zhuyue watched all of this in silence. She was unsure of how to feel about everything that had just transpired. Certainly the men who betrayed them deserved to die, but he said he would kill their families as well. Was that completely necessary? It felt a bit cruel.

"Zhuyue," Cao called. Zhuyue turned her attention to him, surprised to hear him say her name. She slowly moved to stand when Cao waved a hand ordering her to stop.

"No need to be so formal. Stay seated." 

She did as she was told and saluted him. "Yes, Lord Cao?" She asked.

"Did this bother you?" Cao asked as he gestured to the dead bodies that littered the floor. She turned her head to look at the bloodied corpses. The blood from the bodies soaked the carpet beneath them. Some of the faces she could see were frozen in fear. Did the death bother her? No, not really. They deserved it. Did the fact that he would kill their families as well bother her? Yes. She looked around the room to see everyone focusing on her, waiting for her answer. She returned her gaze to Cao and spoke.

"No...but...," she hesitated.

"But what?" Cao pressed.

"Do you have to kill their families as well?"

"Does that bother you?"

"Yes," she answered honestly.

"Good. It should. I take no pleasure on taking the life of the defenseless. Life is precious and should be cherished. That said, anger is a powerful thing. The anger of a loved one over something perceived as an unjust death could cause people to do terrible things. Leaving their families alive could orchestrate my own demise. Do you understand that?"

Zhuyue considered this. She put herself in the position of family of one of these men. If someone she loved was killed by their enemy would she let it go? No. She would move heaven and earth to see that they joined them in the afterlife. She could understand his way of thinking. 

"Yes," she replied.

"Good," Cao said with a nod. He tilted his head and thought for a moment before asking the next question.

"Do you think less of me?"

"I think you may be a cruel man. You gave them a false sense of security only to kill them. Perhaps it would have been a better kindness to just kill them."

Cao laughed. 

"You are right. At times, this war requires cruelty. Cruelty is a harsher teacher than kindness. The officials that remained loyal will continue to do so thanks to this display," Cao said as he gestured to the bodies that littered the floor. She could not deny that this was an image that would stay with someone for a long time to come.

"Zhuyue," Cao began. "The people in this room are considered to be some of my most trusted allies.

Zhuyue looked around the room. Yuan, Dun, Wei, Jia and Pi were the only ones left in the room.

"I trust them with my life," Cao continued. "You are important to my dear cousin..."

Zhuyue did not have to look at Dun to know he rolled his eyes at that comment.

"As a result, you have become important to me. You have proven yourself to be a talented warrior with a lot of potential. I would like to count you among my most trusted."

Zhuyue was speechless. She didn't quite understand what was happening. She didn't know Cao saw her in such a way. It makes sense though. He did seem to go out of his way to ensure that Yuan Shao could not get to her. He protected Xiulan and Xiaolian when they had only just met and he accepted her into his family without hesitation. 

"Tell me, Zhuyue, would you swear your undying loyalty to me?" Zhuyue pressed her lips into a tight line. She wasn't sure how to respond to that. When she originally came, her allegiance was to Dun and Dun only. As long as Dun fought for Cao, so would she. If Dun ever chose to leave Cao, she would do so without hesitation. Now Cao was asking her to swear her allegiance to him? This was not a vow that could be made lightly.

"That's a bit of a heavy question to throw on someone so suddenly, isn't it cousin?" Dun asked with a frown. 

"I know...but it is something that I need to establish. I need to know if Zhuyue is someone I can trust with my life unquestionably."

"You already have my allegiance, My lord," Zhuyue said carefully.

Cao smiled. "Ah, yes. But that is only because my cousin has commanded it to be. I want to know if you will fight for me, of your own volition."

Zhuyue looked around the room again. Cao had said that everyone in this room had made the same oath that he was asking of her. That means that Dun has done so as well, right? She looked at him and as usual, he had that frustratingly hard to read face of his on. It was clear that he wanted her to make this decision on her own. If Dun had already made the vow, then he had no plans on abandoning Cao. He would serve him until the day he died. For that reason she shouldn't have a problem serving him right? No, she was looking at this the wrong way. This wasn't what Dun would do. This was what SHE would do. She was her own person with her own mind and Cao was asking HER to make the decision, not Dun. She had to make this choice for herself. She mulled it over, her thoughts on the type of man Cao was and if he was truly the person she believed could quell the chaos. Was he a person worth fighting for? Was he a person worth dying for?

Zhuyue stood and saluted Cao. "Forgive me for taking so long, My lord."

"It is not a decision to be made lightly," Cao replied. "Had you made the decision immediately, I would question your resolve."

"I vow, My lord. I vow to serve you loyally for the rest of my life."

"Would you kill for me?"

"Yes, My lord."

"Would you die for me if necessary?" 

"Yes, My lord."

Cao returned the salute. "I thank you for your vow. There is a small ceremony that will need to be performed to solidify this bond before the heavens. Once done, I will consider you as one of my inner circle. Fear not, I would never ask you to do something against my cousin. I meant what I said before. He is dear to me. More so a brother than a cousin. You need not fear of ever having to raise a hand against him."

"Thank you, My lord," Zhuyue replied. Though she seemed completely un-phased by his words, she was breathing a sigh of relief internally.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guan Yu - Yúncháng  
> Liu Bei - Xuándé  
> Zhang Fei - Yìdé  
> Xiahou Yuan - Miàocái  
> Cao Pi - Zǐhuán  
> Xu Huang - Gōngmíng  
> Li Dian - Mànchéng  
> Lu Bu - Fèngxiān  
> Zhao Yun - Zǐlóng  
> Tao Qian - Gōngzǔ  
> Xiahou Dun - Yuánràng  
> Zhang He - Jùnyì  
> Yuan Shu - Gōnglù  
> Lady Bian - Bianshi

Zhuyue unwrapped the bandage from her hand and took a look at her wound, a souvenir from the oath ceremony. It had finally stopped bleeding. Cao Cao was not exaggerating when he said it would be a short event. She met him, along with Dun and the others of his inner circle at his home. The ceremony was held in his garden, beneath the open sky next to the plum trees, which were in full bloom. There she made a vow to him, the heavens, and her ancestors to serve him loyally until he reached his goal or until she drew her final breath. The blood that flowed from the cut she made on her palm served as proof of that oath and spilling it on the grass before Cao was proof of her conviction. The whole event lasted no more than seven minutes. The celebration Cao threw after it dwarfed the ceremony entirely.

"Having seconds thoughts?"

She quickly wrapped the bandage back around her hand. 

"I was just checking to make sure it didn't get dirty or anything."

"That's diligent of you and also not what I asked."

"It would be a little too late if I did," she replied.

Jia chuckled. "Too true. You still did not, however, give me the answer I was looking for."

Jia took a sip of the wine in his cup before speaking again.

"Allow me rephrase it. Do you regret what you did?"

"I wouldn't have done it if I had doubts," she replied.

"Well said," Jia said, raising his cup to her before taking another sip.

"Does your husband-to-be have doubts?"

"You're awfully nosey."

"I prefer the term healthily inquisitive."

Zhuyue couldn't hold back the laugh that escaped her. Jia winked. 

"Enjoying your feast?"

"Yes. Did all of you get a feast after your oath ceremonies?"

" I can only speak for my own celebration and Dian Wei's. I wasn't present for Master Dun, Master Yuan or Lord Cao Pi's. Both Dian and myself were given a feast. We also had a few lovely ladies that danced for us.

"I see, this must be a dreadfully boring affair for you then."

"Not really. I don't much enjoy the tease. Besides, this Guqin player is amazing. Much better than the one I had."

The song ended and the Guqin player bowed to the group. He left the room to take short break, leaving the group alone.

"Zhuyue."

Zhuyue and Jia's attention turned to Cao who was now standing.

"Today, you have become a sister to all in this room. I expect great things from you in the future," Cao said, holding his cup up to her in salute.

Zhuyue stood, picked up her cup which she had left mostly untouched and mimicked the gesture.

"I won't disappoint."

Cao smiled. "I know."

He lifted his cup finished the contents in his cup. Zhuyue took a small sip from her cup. She sat down and placed the cup back onto her table just as the door to the hall opened once more. Dun entered and bowed to Cao before taking the empty seat next to Zhuyue.

"And it seems Lord Dun has returned," Jia remarked. 

Dun sighed as he settled into his seat. His face showed a weariness that wasn't present when he first left. "What did I miss?" 

"A toast welcoming Zhuyue as our sister," Jia replied.

"Hmph, good. Didn't want to be here for that," Dun said as he reached over to Zhuyue's table and took her half-full cup, draining it.

"And why is that?" Zhuyue asked, narrowing her eyes at him. 

"Because," Dun began, dropping his voice to a whisper as he leaned in. "I would never do with my sister the things I plan on doing to you tonight." 

Zhuyue shoved Dun away from her side and rolled her eyes. It was very hard for her to hide the smile that was creeping onto her face in anticipation for him to make good on that promise. Dun settled back in his seat with a chuckle. The guqin player re-entered the hall and began playing once more. 

"I trust you saw Master Yuan home safely?" Jia asked.

"Yeah," Dun replied with another sigh. "I keep telling him he can't hold his drink for shit but he never believes me. What a pain in the ass."

Jia laughed. "He never worries because he always has you to look at for him."

Dun tsked but it wasn't out of annoyance.

"You look tired," Zhuyue remarked.

"You have no idea how much energy it takes to look after a drunk Miàocái. The idiot kept trying to get a courtesan to go back home with him. Kept telling that fool that they would rob him blind as drunk as he was."  
Jia nodded solemnly as if he knew exactly what Dun had referred to.

"Sounds like you are speaking from experience," Zhuyue remarked with a raised brow.

"I am, Ling. Father would always force me to fetch him after he got piss drunk and made a fool of himself in the brothel."

"That actually doesn't surprise me in the least," Zhuyue said shaking her head.

"Ah, yes. Your brother Ling was not very well liked amongst the brothel women. I had to step in once when he got particularly aggressive with one of the ladies," said Jia.

"Tsk, that asshole isn't my brother any longer."

"Of course, my apologies. Too bad he got away. It would have been nice to not have to worry about that particular nuisance any longer."

"He's too pathetic to do anything," Dun growled out. It was clear this was a topic that got his blood boiling. Zhuyue could understand it. Though Shan disowned him, he was still a Xiahou. Ling's continued existence brought the Xiahou name shame. 

"I wouldn't be so sure of that. He was after all instrumental in capturing Puyang."

"Yeah and now he is useless. He has nothing else to offer Lu Bu or Chen Gong. I'll be surprised if either keep him around."

"True...still he is an unknown and he is desperate. It would be best if we didn't ignore him completely. He should be eliminated as soon as possible." 

"No arguments here," Dun replied.

"What do you think Lord Cao will do next?" Zhuyue asked. Jia signaled the servant to refill his cup.

"Our Lord has hinted to me that he has big plans. He will reveal them to us in a formal meeting tomorrow. Let's not worry about that for now. This is your celebration, Little sister. Enjoy yourself! The war will wait for us," Jia said, holding up his newly refilled cup to her in salute before downing it.

Zhuyue decided to take his advice. This was a small moment of relaxation for them. A prelude to the storm to come.

=#=  
Diaochan paced nervously as she awaited Bei's arrival. Since Bei bargained for Diaochan's freedom, he made a habit to visit her every day. Bei told himself that he only did it because he felt sorry for the girl. He would tell himself that his want to help her was simply because it was the right thing to do and nothing more. He tried to deny that he had fallen in love with her since the first moment he laid eyes on her. He tried to rationalize his overwhelming want to see her by claiming that he only wanted to be a shoulder she could lean on. He saw that she carried pain within her and he wanted to lessen her burden, but with every visit, every moment spent in her presence, he fell deeper and deeper in love. She was like a drug to him, and he was quickly becoming addicted. 

Diaochan was initially wary of these visits. She knew that she was a desirable woman and expected Liu Bei to be the same as all other men who saw her. With every visit, she readily expected him to exercise his power over her and make her his concubine as she had been for Dong Zhou and Lu Bu. This never came to pass. He was always kind to her, he always asked about her well-being, he bought her new clothing, ensured that she always ate and was well taken care of. Her heart slowly began to melt and she began to perhaps foolishly hope that he was someone that genuinely cared for her.  
His sincerity moved her so much that she surprised herself by telling him about the ploy she and her adopted father had orchestrated in the name of saving the Han. She expected Bei to be disgusted with her, to hate her and think of her as vile for using her body in such a way, even if it was to achieve honorable goals. He didn't. He told her that she was brave and he expressed his sorrow that she was forced to go through such an ordeal. He looked so earnestly when he said it that she began to believe it. For the first time in a long time, she felt proud of herself for what she did. She was able to look at herself in the mirror and not feel disgusted at the person she saw staring back at her. She even felt a sense of pride. Bei taught her to love herself again and somewhere down the line, she fell in love with him. 

Diaochan was eternally grateful to Bei for granting Bu and his people sanctuary in exchange for her freedom, but she was even more grateful for the self-confidence he helped her regain. Part of her was afraid to commit her heart to another man. She truly fell in love with Lu Bu despite her original intentions being to drive a wedge between him and Dong Zhou. If it hadn't been for her treachery, she would still be by his side even now. She didn't want to give her heart to another man for it to be trampled on once more. Bei never rushed her. He never asked her for anything. That is why tonight, on the eve of her nineteenth birthday, she resolved to give herself to him. In all of her life, she never had a choice about who she gave herself to. Even though she loved Lu Bu, it was her father who told her to sleep with him. This was the first time she was choosing who to love. It scared and excited her. 

A knock on the door froze Diaochan in her tracks. He was here. She swallowed hard and opened the door to him.

"Your handmaiden pays her respects," Diaochan said with a bow as Bei entered the room. He chuckled.

"I've already told you, you needn't be so formal with me, Diaochan."

She gave him a shy smile in return and led him to the table that sat in the center of her room. Once he was settled in, she poured him a drink. He thanked her and took a drink. Diaochan watched him intently, unsure of how she should let him know what she wanted. Bei set his cup back down onto the table.

"You seem nervous. What's wrong?" Bei asked. His face and voice held such concern. It made her heart melt. He always showed such concern for her.

"My Lord, you are my savior and my benefactor. I owe you so much but I have very little to give-"

"You do not have to give me anything, Diaochan," Bei assured her. She shook her head in disagreement.

"I want to give you something. I-I want to give you something to thank you for all you have done for me."

She stood and took a deep breath. It felt as if butterflies were running rampart within her stomach. Slowly she began to undue the tie to her dress robe. Bei stood up quickly and took her hand, stopping her. She looked at him in confusion.

"I told you, you do not owe me anything. I do not want you to do this because you think have to."

"I do not do this because I owe you...I-I know it may be too sudden and foolish of me to say this but...My Lord, you have captured my heart. I want to be with you...always."

Bei smiled. He had wanted to hear those words from her for so long. He could no longer deny what he was feeling for her. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him. He kissed her softly and slowly that kiss evolved into so much more. They spent the rest of the night wrapped up in each other's arms.

=#=

Zhuyue stood next to Dun as they waited for Cao to begin the meeting. She was amazed at how composed he looked, considering the vast amounts of wine he consumed yesterday. Jia who had also had far too much to drink at last night's celebration also looked no worse for wear. Yuan on the other hand looked utterly miserable. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there at that moment.

Cao stood and his generals saluted him. 

"We have achieved a great victory in recapturing the Yan Province. We must however, continue to push forward. When Lu Bu seized Yan province, he made me realize an important fact. My ambition cannot be realized in a place such as this. I have decided that our new base shall be in Xuchang."

This caused a swarm of mummers amongst the generals. This was surprising news to everyone present. Cao held up one of the three scrolls that sat on the small table before him. The generals went silent immediately.

"Here are instructions on how I want our forces divided. Even if we are moving our main force, we will not abandon Yan Province. It will be fortified to ensure that it cannot be so easily taken over again."

Jia saluted Cao and accepted the scroll from him.

"Zǐhuán," Cao began. Pi saluted his father and awaited his orders.

"I have been...impressed by your performance as of late. For that reason, I am sending you and a group ahead to Xuchang. There are preparations I would like for you to oversee. I expect them to be prepared by the time we arrive in Yu Province."

Ang visibly bristled as his father spoke. His words cut him deeply. Instead of getting angry or sadden by it however, he resolved to do better to be acknowledged by his father.

"Yes, Father," Pi replied as he took the second scroll offered by his father.

"Those who have received orders, please begin preparations now. We have no time to waste and a small margin for error."

Jia picked out the generals whose name Cao had outlined on the scroll he held. The men saluted Cao and went off to follow their leader's orders.

"Gōngmíng, Miàocái, Mànchéng and Dian Wei..." The men called simultaneously saluted Cao.

"You men will be with me," Cao said as he held up the third scroll. "We have received a plea of help from the emperor himself. He wishes for us to stage a rescue."

Cao's words shook Yuan out of his hangover stupor. 

"No shit, the Emperor?" Cao nodded in confirmation to Yuan's statement, amused at how alert he suddenly became.

"Ha, looks like I get the fun job this time, Brother," said Yuan as he nudged Dun.

"It's about time Mèngdé makes you do some work. You've been getting a bit soft around the edges," Dun replied.

"Pfft...This is pure muscle," said Yuan. Everyone turned to look at him. The incredulous looks he received spoke for themselves. "Mostly pure muscle...," he amended in a mutter. This struck up laughter amongst the generals. 

"Anyway!" Yuan called out over the laughter at his expense. "Why are we saving him?"

"What do you mean why are we saving him?" Asked Xu Huang. "Despite all that has happened, he is still our Emperor."

"Okay...yeah...but wouldn't it be better if...you know..."

"Careful cousin," said Cao with a mischievous smile. "Your words may be considered as treasonous to some."

"But cousin, you know as well as I do that the kid is useless. He has no backbone. He allowed himself to be pushed around by Dong Zhou then Li Jue and Guo Si. He doesn't have what it takes to change this land. What good is someone like that to us?"

"We are simply doing our duty as loyal vassals," Cao replied with a cryptic smile. Yuan could tell there was something behind that smile. 

"Okay, now I'm really not buying it. Why are we saving him?"

"You are correct in your assertion that the Emperor is spineless and it is for that exact reason that we are rescuing him."

Yuan gave his cousin a confused looked before realization kicked in. "I get it. You are going to use him too."

"Precisely. He is still seen as the man favored by the heavens. He is a symbol that the people still respect. Having the backing of the Heavenly Emperor would be a great boon. Gain the authority of the Emperor, rally my forces and create a new order...That is my path and the path to ruling this land."

"Ha, well alright then. You know you can count on me to get this done, Cousin. When do we leave?"

"This is a matter of great importance. We need to move quickly. We will leave tonight. Once we reach the city, we will sneak into Chang'an and liberate him. If we are lucky, we can regroup with our forces without resistance and escort him to Xuchang with an armed guard."

"And if we aren't lucky?" Asked Li Dian.

"We do whatever it takes to get back to our troops with the Emperor."

"We will not fail you, My Lord," said Huang.

"Good," Cao said with a nod. "I will be counting on all of you. Prepare for our departure. I want to leave as soon as possible."

Yuan gave Dun a light punch on the shoulder and winked at Zhuyue. "Take care of this guy for me, will you?"

Zhuyue nodded and smiled. "Be careful."

"Always am." Yuan said as he and the others left to get prepared.

"So what do you want us to do?" asked Dun focusing his attention onto his cousin.

"I want you two to escort our families to Xuchang." 

Cao's expression shifted. He put a hand on Dun shoulder and looked him in the eye. "Cousin, I already lost too much of my family. I am trusting you to see that I do not lose anymore. Please, get them to Xuchang safely."

Dun nodded. Cao returned the nod and gave his shoulder a small tap before removing his hand.

"I do not expect you two to have any trouble, but be careful none the less."

"I'm not worried about us," Dun began. "I'm worried about you. There is no way you are going to get the Emperor out without a fuss."

"I know. I expect trouble. I am counting on the fact that they won't be able to muster a large enough force fast enough to stop us. We should be able to force our way past any opposition."

"Hmph, just be careful."

"No worries, Yuánràng. I will protect him with my life," said Wei. 

=#=

"I guess this constitutes as being unlucky, huh?" asked Dian as quickly ducked backward to narrowly avoid an attack from an enemy that rode beside him on horseback. He released the reigns he was still holding in his left hand to get a firm grip on his weapon. He whipped his wheeled halberd straight into the horse knocking it over. Its rider was tossed off of his steed, sending him careening into the floor with the horse falling behind him. Dian shifted his weapon back into his left hand and grabbed hold of the reigns once more, spurring his horse forward, not wanting to be left behind by the others.

"Unless you think fleeing from Yuan Shao's army is good luck then yeah, I would say we got unlucky," Yuan replied as he steadied his mount. With practiced ease, he turned in his saddle until he was riding it backward. Yuan quickly readied his bow an notched an arrow. He steadied himself against the movement of his horse which was in full gallop. Once he had his target, he let the arrow fly. His arrow struck the throat of a rider that had been chasing behind them. The rider fell over in his saddle, dying instantly. Yuan quickly notched another arrow, then another By the time he was done, Yuan had taken down a total of five enemies. Satisfied, he turned around in his saddle once more and grabbed hold of the reigns.

"How could Yuan Shao have known we were here? This was a secret mission! Has someone betrayed us?" Asked Wei over the pounding of hooves. 

Cao's eyes glanced at the carriage that he rode beside which held the emperor. "Yuan Shao's presence here is merely a coincidence," he replied.

"Then how did he know to come here?" Yuan asked.

"It seems the Emperor casted a wider net in hopes of rescue than I originally anticipated."

Yuan sucked his teeth in disgust. Cao knew he was further lamenting the decision to rescue the emperor.

"So Yuan Shao had the same idea that you did." stated Xu Huang.

"Correct. If the "noble" Yuan Shao has the Emperor under his control, he will use his name to make a move. But he does not have what it takes to quell this chaos."

"They are coming from the front as well!" shouted Huang suddenly.

"Come," Cao said in a commanding tone. "The road ahead must be kept safe. We must meet up with the bulk of our forces and ride straight to Xuchang!"

=#=

Guan Yu could hear the beautiful voice of the room's occupant before he reached the door. He stopped just outside of the door, entranced by the beautiful song. It was rare to find such beauty in these times. Yu wasn't sure how long he stood there, listening to the enchanting voice. He was finally released from the hypnotic melody when the song came to an end. Remembering his purpose, he knocked on the door. It opened to reveal a woman cradling a child in the crux of her arm.

"Lord Yunchang!" she exclaimed. It was clear that she was surprised by his visit, but not at all upset at his presence. "It is so good to see you!"

"Lady Nuan, it is always a pleasure to see you and I must admit that it is an even greater pleasure to hear you. I had no idea you could sing so beautifully," said Yu.

Her cheeks began to turn red and she covered her face with her free hand in embarrassment.

"You heard that? It seems to be the only way I can get little Tan to sleep."

"How lucky he is indeed to always be serenaded to sleep by such a sweet voice."

Nuan's face turned impossibly red. "Lord Yúncháng, stop! You are embarrassing me. I am not that good. Have you come to visit little Tan?" she asked lifting the sleeping baby in her arm toward him.  
Yu smiled at the sleeping child and ran a finger down its chubby cheek. The baby stirred slightly in his mother's arms but remained asleep.

"While I am certainly glad to visit little Tan, I actually came to see my brother," Yu said as he looked around the room realizing that they were the only occupants. "He isn't here?"

The mother felt the child stir in her arms again as it tried shift into a more comfortable position. She lifted a finger to her lips instructing Yu to remain silent. Turning from him, she placed the child on the bed and piled pillows on either side of him to ensure that he wouldn't roll off. She returned her attention to Yu and ushered him out of the room. Once they were outside of the room, she slid the door close before speaking to him once more.

"My Lord Husband is not with you? He hasn't slept at my side for the past few weeks. Hasn't he been staying with you and Lord Yìdé, working on improving conditions in the Province?"

At that moment, Yu realized that he had stumbled into something unfortunate. His brother had been lying to his wife. He hadn't seen much of Liu Bei in the last few days either. He thought that he had taken time to spend with his wife and newborn son. It was now clear that he had been spending his free time elsewhere and he knew exactly where that was. Before he could go find his brother, however, he had to assuage the fears of Bei's wife.

"Ah, forgive me. I fear I wasn't clear. He has been with us, but he left early this morning to run an errand. I thought it was to check on you and Tan."

"Oh," she said. Her face turned into a soft smile as she bought the lie. "If he does stop by, I will be sure to let him know that you are looking for him. Yu nodded to her. 

"Well then, My lady, I shall be off now to search for him elsewhere."

"Oh, Lord Yúncháng. Before you go...I know this is selfish of me to ask, but Tan and I have missed Lord Xuándé so much. I understand that governing the land is of the utmost importance but...is there a way you could help him so that he has more time to spend with his us? N-not all of his time. I know he is very busy but maybe just-"

Yu held up a hand to stop her. She was beginning to ramble. She looked so desperate to have his brother's attention. It sadden him to see her in such a desperate state. He already planned on speaking to his brother about his indiscretions, but this made him even more resolved to do so.

"Worry no longer, My lady. I will...encourage him to take a break and spend more time with you and Tan."

"Oh thank you so much, Lord Yúncháng!" She said giving Yu a sisterly hug. Yu returned the hug then bid her farewell. He set off to where he knew his brother had to be in hopes of talking sense into him.

=#= 

A knock on the door stirred Liu Bei from his slumber. He moved to get up but noticed that an unfamiliar weight held him down. He tilted his head to see the top of Diaochan's head resting peacefully on his chest. He ran a hand through her hair and felt her stir. She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. She had such a beautiful smile. Bei pulled her towards him and their lips met. It was a gentle kiss at first that slowly escalated into a more passionate one.

The knock came again. Bei let out a frustrated grunt and nudged Diaochan away from him. She pouted to him and gave him a look that melted his heart.

"It is probably just a servant. Let us ignore them," she said before softly peppering his cheeks with kisses before pressing one on his lips.

Reluctantly, Bei pulled himself away from her, earning another pout. "It could also be my brothers. They know to find me here if they cannot find me anywhere else," he explained.

Diaochan finally relented allowing Bei to get up. He hastily dressed and opened the door. Before him as he suspected stood his two sworn brothers. Yu had a sullen countenance which confused Bei. Fei on the other hand had been attempting to peer past Bei to Diaochan who laid in the bed behind him. Bei noticed this and moved to block his view. He spoke to his brothers with a frown.

"What is it? Has something happened?"

Yu respectfully saluted Bei. "We need to speak with you, Brother," said Yu. Bei regarded them both in silence for a few moments before nodding his head in agreement. 

"Allow me a few moments to fix myself," he said as he gestured to his disheveled appearance. Yu nodded and Bei closed the door to fix himself and inform Diaochan that he had to step away for a few moments.

"I wish I had met her before brother did. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. The things I would do to her..."

"You're joking, right?"

"No!" said Fei. "Have you seen her? She's beautiful! Beyond beautiful. I can see why he chooses her over his wife. You can't honestly tell me that you haven't thought about her."

"I have no interest in her and neither should you," Yu replied.

"Gah! You are no fun brother. If a woman like that cannot be enjoyed, what good is she?"

Before Yu can answer, the door opened once more. Bei looked at Fei disapprovingly. It seems he had heard what his brother had said and did not appreciate it. He led them away from Diaochan's door and towards the garden. When they arrived, Bei faced his two brothers.

"What has happened?" Bei asked.

"A great many things it seems," Yu replied. "It seems Cao Cao has rescued the Emperor from Dong Zhou's former subordinates."

"Rescued?! Kidnapped more like it!" spat Fei. Yu ignored his brother's outburst and continued with his report.

"He has moved the Emperor to Xuchang-"

"Not only that! The bastard hasn't even had the Emperor with him for more than few days and he already had him declare Xuchang as the new capital. Can you believe it?! The new capital, a place under Cao Cao's rule. He forced him into it! Cao Cao is no better than Li Jue or Guo Si!" shouted Fei. 

Yu stroked the length of his long beard with a frown. He was a little irritated with Fei's constant interruptions, but he could understand his frustrations. Cao Cao's little maneuver had just gotten him a vast amount of power.

"It is as Yìdé says. Xuchang has been declared the capital. Yuan Shao attempted to rescue the Emperor as well but it seems Cao Cao got to him first. They were able to escape the battle with the Emperor in hand. Cao Cao is now known as the Genral-in-chief of the Imperial army."

"Such a prestigious title so quickly? Cao Cao no doubt pressured the Emperor into it. If only we could have gotten to the Emperor first," said Bei. "Why are we so late in finding out this information?"

"We are an army without a strategist and we have meager forces. Information is hard to come by since we do not know where to look."

Bei frowned. A strategist. Cao Cao had a brilliant strategist working for him. Come to think of it, Chen Gong whom worked with Lu Bu was a brilliant strategist as well. It was because of his genious that Lu Bu was able to capture Puyang at all. It was something to consider. If they wanted to be a force which could be taken seriously and to bring peace back to the land, they would need definitely need a strategist.

Bei let out a loud sigh. "It is unfortunate, but we must leave the Emperor in the hands of Cao Cao for now."

"Leave the Emperor in Cao's hands?! We cannot leave him in that villain's hands! We need to march on Xuchang and save him!" Fei declared as he jabbed his finger downward to indicate that it needed to be done immediately.  
It was now Yu's turn to sigh. "Brother, did you miss the part when I said we have no strategist and a meager army? In regards to numbers, Cao Cao has a clear advantage."

"Lu Bu! He and his army is are staying here for free. We should put them to work. They could help us rescue the Emperor!"

"Brother," Bei began, adopting the calm tone he normally had to taken when Fei got worked up. "Lord Fèngxiān and his people are still reeling from the defeat they suffered at the hands of Cao Cao. Even if they agreed to help us, their forces aren't in much better shape than ours."

Fei tsked out of annoyance but remained silent as he could not dispute the point his brother had made.

"What do you think Cao Cao will do now that he has the Emperor's backing? Will he come after us? Will he come after Xu Province?" 

Yu stroked his beard once more as he considered Bei's question. "I'm not sure. We have interfered in his affairs multiple times. I am certain he harbors ill will towards us. That said, Lu Bu and his people are currently here. I am sure if it came down to it, he would help us defend Xu Province. I am not sure Cao Cao is eager to engage himself in another war with him so soon."

"That isn't very reassuring," said Bei with a frown. "I think it would be wise to reinforce our defenses in case of an attack."

Yu nodded. "I will personally oversee it with Zǐlóng."

"Thank you," said Bei with a smile.

"Unfortunately, that isn't the only topic we need to speak about today." 

Bei's smile slowly shifted into a weary frown as he braced himself for more bad news.

"What is it?"

" Yìdé and Lord Cao Bao..." said Yu knowing he didn't have to even finish his sentence.

"Again?" Bei asked Fei in an exasperated tone. 

"You don't understand, Brother. He says things about you when he thinks we aren't listening. He isn't loyal to you. You should strip him of his rank and kick him out of Xiapai. Better yet, kick him out of Xu Province!"

"Brother, you constantly say that he is disloyal, but we haven't found any evidence to support your claim. He has been nothing but helpful since Lord Gōngzǔ passed on. His support has made my transition as governor a smooth one."

"You only dislike him because he refused to drink with you," Yu added.

"You can't trust a man that won't share a drink with you," Fei retorted. 

"That isn't enough reason to hate someone," Bei chastised.

"That isn't the only reason. He is a traitor, Brother. I swear it."

"There is nothing we can do without proof. We looked into it the first time you brought it up and he has been proven to be an honorable fellow. Please, Brother, make peace with him and if you cannot, please stop antagonizing him," Bei pleaded.

Fei frowned. It was easy for his sworn brother to sway him... at least when he was sober it was. He saluted his brothers. "I...I will relent, for now."

Yu and Bei knew that was the best they were going to get out of him so they would have to accept it.

"There is one more thing, Brother," Yu began. Bei braced himself for more bad news."It is Lady Nuan..."

"Nuan?" An odd look crossed Bei's face. It was if her name had just brought back the memory of the woman he had married. It was clear he hadn't thought about her in the past few weeks. "Is something wrong with my son?"

Yu noted that he wasn't concerned with Nuan's wellbeing but didn't comment on it. "No, your son is fine but he and his mother miss you."

Bei's emotions were clearly displayed on his face and being as close as they were, it was easy for Yu to read. He felt guilt for neglecting his wife but also a slight hint of anger at being called out on his transgressions.

"Yeah, you've been too busy with the pretty little maiden Diaochan." Fei said with a lewd smile.

Bei's face shifted into one of anger and Yu sighed. Even if he was correct, as usual, he was a bit too blunt with his delivery.

" Yìdé, I do not appreciate the way you act around or speak about Diaochan," said Bei. His tone was as sharp as a blade's edge. 

"I've done nothing to that wench. If she says otherwise, she is lying!"

Bei stepped closer to Fei, his fists balled at his sides. "I heard you speaking rudely about her outside of her room! I will not tolerate it, nor will I tolerate you calling her names!"

Fei blinked in surprise. It was rare to see his brother get so worked up. Fei's own blood began to boil. He didn't feel as if he did anything wrong and he refused to be shouted at as if he was a child, even if it was by his lord and sworn brother.

"It was a joke! Why are you getting so angry about it? She is nothing to you but a whore passed on by Lu Bu. She is stringing you along just so her lover can gain sanctuary. You are a fool if you trust her!"

Bei was about to retort when Yu stepped in between the two of them.

"Enough! This is not how we brothers should act! Our bond is stronger than this and no woman should come between us!"

The two men looked at each other, both still seething. "I will not tolerate any further insults about Diaochan, Yìdé," Bei warned. He looked to Yu. "Thank you for letting me know. I will see Nuan."  
With that, Bei stormed away from his brother in hopes to cool off. 

"Pfft the idiot," Fei retorted as he threw his hands up in the air. "Let him be led around by the dick. See if I care! Tch...I need a drink."

Yu could do nothing but watch as both of his brothers stormed off. This gave him a very uneasy feeling. The three of them have had disagreements before, of course but none that ended with them being so angry at each other. He realized at that moment that Diaochan was a dangerous woman. After what he witnessed, he was certain that it was no coincidence that the woman who once Dong Zhou's concubine became Lu Bu's lover. He was certain that there was truth to the rumors that he killed his adopted father over her. Yu hoped that Fei and Bei would be able to work out their differences before it got out of hand, but if they could not, he would ensure that she would not drive a wedge between them.

=#=

"This is stupid."

"This is proper, Yuánràng" his mother replied tersely. 

"We have already fu-" Dun cut himself off, reminding himself that he was speaking to his mother. He amended his previous statement. "We have already been together, she is my wife in body and everything else. What is the point of separating us now?"

"Because you two are not bonded in the eyes of the heavens and your ancestors. You do a great disservice to Zhuyue and yourself by taking her to bed before you have taken your wedding rites."

Zhuyue sat in silence as Dun continued to argue with his parents. She had long ago given up the fight. Dun's mother was a tenacious woman. Zhuyue could see that Dun got his stubbornness from her. Her eyes shifted to the others in the room. Lady Jiao, Lady Bian and Lady Liu had the decency to look as if they pitied Zhuyue being caught in the situation as she was, but their men had no such tact. Yuan and Cao sat there openly grinning at their misfortune. It was a wonder that the fools hadn't burst out laughing yet. Zhuyue had the sneaking suspicion that Cao set up this so called family dinner just to mess with them.

Cao arrived in Xuchang with the Emperor a few days after Zhuyue and Dun had arrived with the families. Cao's group had a tough time punching through Yuan Shao's defenses but they made it through no worse for wear. Cao having not spent time with his family for quite a while thought it best to have a dinner just amongst the family. It was a welcome change from all the fighting and traveling they had been doing lately. 

The dinner however, promised to be anything but peaceful. After the events in Puyang, Dun thought it would be better if his parents lived with them in case trouble arose again. There was also the fact that they weren't getting any younger and he wanted to have them closer so he could keep an eye on them. This was fine until Lady Ai realized that Zhuyue's belongings were being moved into Dun's room instead of her own. She insisted vehemently that they stopped their immoral behavior immediately. Unfortunately for all of them, Ai had no qualms about continuing the conversation throughout dinner.

"Your mother is right," said Shan with a sigh. He knew his wife. That woman was like a dog with a bone. Once she got a hold of something she would never let it go. It was actually a quality that attracted him to her but at the moment, it was wearing him out. Perhaps it was his age getting to him.

Dun glared at his father, clearly unappreciative of the comment. 

"This is a pointless argument," said Pi in a bored tone. "Just get married."

"I advised the very same for quite some time now," said Cao not bothering to hide the amusement in his tone.

"Yeah brother, just get married. Look how distraught you are making poor mother. You should be ashamed," Yuan said. He was barely able to hold back his fit of laughter as he spoke.

It was clear Dun was visibly annoyed. Yuan knew he would pay for it later, but he would thoroughly enjoy himself now. It wasn't that Dun didn't want to get married. That was far from the truth. Once he finally came to terms with his feelings for Zhuyue, he wanted nothing more than to marry her. The issue was the actual act of getting married. Dun was a private person and weddings were a decisively public affair, especially if his family had anything to say about it. But they were right. There was no point in delaying the inevitable. They had put it off for long enough. 

"Fine," said Dun. Ai was elated that she had finally gotten her way. She clapped her hands together. 

"Wonderful! We need to began planning this affair."

"Ah, yes!" chimed Lady Jiao. "Oh please allow me to help with the preparations, Mother."

"Oh! I wish to help too!" cooed Lady Bian. She gave a mock pout. "It feels as if I will never get to plan a wedding since my Lord Husband only sees fit to give me sons."

"It is our misfortune, Big sister." said Jiao. "I already have two boys and I bet more will come."

"Well...perhaps it is due to your family line. You two are sisters after all. It can't be a coincidence that you both have had only sons so far," said Ang. Both women glared at him.

"Our fault!? This is not our fault!" said Jiao.

"Yes. I agree. It is their fault!" Bianshi added as she pointed an accusatory finger in Cao's direction.

"Okay okay, enough of that!" chided Lady Ai. "We are getting off topic. You two will help me plan the wedding. Would you like to help as well, Liu?"

Liu shifted uncomfortably in her seat. She always felt a bit awkward at these family gatherings. She was after all only Cao's concubine. She had no real familial relations to any of them besides her children. Bianshi never treated her with any ill will. In fact, she welcomed Liu with open arms. She would joke that she was happy that she was around to give her a break from her husband's overactive libido. While they always treated her as family, she always felt like somewhat of an outcast. It might be because of this reason that she got along well with Zhuyue. She was an outsider, much like her.

"If you would have me," she replied with a soft smile.

"Of course we will have you! You are one of us after all," Bianshi replied with a wink. "Oh! Wait, she's proof! Liu has only had sons as well! It isn't us! Our family line has nothing to do with it!"

"That's right! That's right!" Jiao squealed along with her sister. Ang held up his hands in surrender. 

"Damn right it isn't them. It's the Xiahou blood," said Yuan with a grin. "We were made to build strong bloodlines. Don't take that credit away from us! I bet Zhuyue's gonna be spitting out all boys as well."

Spitting out boys. The words echoed in Zhuyue's mind. She knew that she was expected to have children but it always seemed like an abstract thought. Hearing it made it uncomfortably real to her. Would Dun expect her to stay at home and rear the children? There was no way she was going to do that. This was something she was going to have to have a talk with him about.

"Oh hush you," said Jiao, giving her husband a playful slap on the shoulder.

"Oh there is so much to plan! Notices will have to be made up, we have to have a dress made, you will have to pick an auspicious day to be married. Oh, Zhuyue we will need to contact your family..." Bianshi counted off excitedly.

"The only family I have is Xiaolian."

"But what of your father? Or your moth-," 

"Bianshi, that is enough." The authoritative tone in Cao's voice reigned in her excitement. She bowed her head apologetically and remained quiet. 

"Look, I don't care who plans it, but I don't want this becoming a big thing," said Dun, cutting through the building tension within the room.

"But this is your first marriage. You have to have a big celebrati-"

"I am not budging on this, Mother," Dun said cutting her off. Ai was ready to argue her point when Shan stepped in. He placed a hand on her arm and shook his head. Ai frowned, clearly disappointed.

"My dear Miàocái, would you be kind enough to shelter Zhuyue until the wedding?" Ai asked. She decided to shift her focus to an argument she had a better chance of winning.

"And why would he need to do that?" Dun asked. He folded his arms across his chest and stared at his mother with a frown. He agreed to the wedding less than ten minutes ago and he was already pissed off with how it was going.

"Tradition states that the husband must retrieve the wife from her family home and bring her to his family home. Since her family isn't here, I figured-"

"Fuck tradition," Dun said cutting her off. 

"Language!" Shan chided.

Dun ignored his father. "This is getting to be more trouble than necessary. Let's just get this shit over with. Pick a day this week, decorate my home and we can have a small ceremony there. Since Mèngdé is a member of the Imperial court, he can officiate."

Ai gasped. She couldn't believe what her son was saying. Shan tried to hold her back but there was no placating her. It was Zhuyue stepping which made Ai hold her tongue.

"Though he worded it poorly," she began eyeing Dun. Dun, sucked his teeth in annoyance, refusing to apologize. "...he is right. This wedding is nothing more than a formality to us. It would be best if we only observed a few of the traditions and left out the more outlandish ones. We are still in the middle of a war. We do not have the luxury of such a grandiose wedding. I am certain our ancestors will forgive us."

Ai deflated. It was clear this was another battle she was not going to win but she was determined to have one victory before the night was through. "You two still cannot sleep together until the wedding rites have been observed. It would be best if you stayed somewhere else until it was completed." 

Zhuyue sighed. "Fine, Lady Ai. We will abide by your wishes."

"Excuse me?" said Dun with a raised brow.

"Stop being a child. You have gotten your way with everything else. You can live without me warming your bed for a few days."

A tense silence stretched between the two of them. They glared at each other while the rest of the group looked on in silence. One could have sworn to see sparks of anger igniting between them. Dun was the one who broke the line of sight first. He stood from the table.

"Do whatever the fuck you want." 

And with that, he left the hall. All eyes shifted to Zhuyue who seemed nonplussed by Dun's outburst. 

"I will go pack a few things. Where will I be staying," she asked calmly.

"Um, you can stay with us...It would be easier to plan things if you did," Bianshi answered in an unsure tone.

"Very well." 

Zhuyue stood and bowed before leaving the room. Though the source of the tension was gone, there was still an uneasy silence that hung in the air.

"Mother," Yuan called. His voice was unexpected in the silence and it startled her.

"Y-yes?"

"Am I your favorite son now?"

Ai stared blankly at Yuan not finding the humor in his comment. Shan scowled at his son for the poorly timed remark. Cao on the other hand who thought that Yuan's timing was spot on found the humor in the joke laughed heartily.

=#=

Yuan Shao slumped in his chair as he lamented his misfortune.

"Jùnyì? Jùnyì!" he called out. 

"Your humble servant is here, Lord Shao," Zhang He replied with a graceful bow.

"Yes, yes..." Shao replied irritably. He wasn't in the mood for his dramatic flair. "Give me an assessment."

"Well...," he began as he pointed a finger to his cheek and cupped his elbow with his other hand. "The bandages we have are absolutely dreadful. They don't match anything I have and they are of such cheap quality. Hardly befitting a man of your stature."

"I am talking about our forces you idiot! Not your sense of fashion!" Shao roared. 

Zhang He removed his finger from his cheek to gently grasp his forehead. He shook his head in disappointment. What an absolutely inelegant response. It was understandable that losing a battle would make anyone upset, but it is how you handle the aftermath of the battle that shows your true beauty. 

"I am referring to the state of our army. Cao and his men fought beautifully...," Shao glared at him, irked at the description he chose to give Cao's army. "..As a result, we suffered heavy casualties and we do not have adequate provisions to tend to our wounded. We only have these flimsy rags." 

He pointed to the dried bloodstained rag that adorned his own arm. Luckily, his wound was mostly superficial and he knew how to take care of himself. The same could not be said for the others in the army.

"I fear that if better supplies are not given to our forces, we will lose more men."

Shao cringed inwardly. Just recently, he had cut funding to his army's medical expenses to make an expansion on his home. At the time it seemed like a sound decision! His army had been on a winning streak and they suffered very little injuries or casualties. There were none that could stand against his army...that is until he faced off against Cao and his men. Damn him! Damn him for getting to the Emperor before him. Why was he even there? How did he even know to go there? The Emperor couldn't have called him for aid. No, no that was an impossible thought. Only a family with noble bearing such as his had the right to guard the Emperor. He would never call on the likes of a man like Cao. That man may wear the noble name of Cao but he was not truly one. Had his father not been adopted into the illustrious Cao family, Cao Cao would have wore the name of Xiahou. He was not a true noble and did not deserve the accolades afford to one of noble bearing. 

"My Lord?" Shao jumped at the mention of his name then jumped again when he realized how close Zhang He was to him. 

"Get away from me you fool!" he cried out as he swatted at the other man who danced gracefully away from his flailing hands.

"I have been trying to get your attention for quite some time but you seemed to be out of it. I merely wanted to check on your well-being."

"I am fine. Just lamenting the terrible burden that has been placed on my noble shoulders."

Shao sighed heavily and waved a dismissive hand. "I will see that the people are taxed to cover expenses for the war. They cannot hope to be protected for free. They should be happy to give to such a worthy cause."

Zhang He gave him a skeptical look. He was certain that the people would not be quite as enthusiastic as he paints them to be. "Understood, My Lord. Also, it seems that your brother is waiting to speak with you."

Shao sank further into his chair. This was not what he wanted to deal with now.

"Fine, send him in now."

Zhang He bowed to Shao and left to retrieve Yuan Shu. Shao did not have to wait long for his brother's arrival. Shu stormed into Shao's audience chamber with one of Shao's servants on his heels.

"Brother!" Shu declared in anger.

The servant ran in front of Shu and dropped to his knees. He bowed low in respect to Shao.

"Your humble servant announces the arrival of-"

"Shut up you fool!" shouted Shu as he kicked the servant over. "He can already see that I am here. Leave us!"

The servant scrambled back to his feet, clutching the side which Shu kicked and bowed to both men before scurrying out of the door. 

"You bastard. You tried to kidnap the Emperor."

Shao righted himself in his chair.

"How dare you accuse me of such! I was trying to save the Emperor. He sent out a plea to me for help! He wanted liberation from his oppressors. Am I not a servant of the Han? Is it not my duty to answer my Emperor's call?"

"Oh spare me the bullshit. If you cared to rescue him before you would have. You only got the idea in your conniving head because you realized you can use his authority to boost your own."

Shao feigned shock at his brother's words. That is exactly what he was trying to do. How was Shu able to discover his intentions so easily?

"I-I have absolutely no idea what you are babbling about."

"You lie poorly brother. You wanted more power and you had no intention of sharing it with me. After all that I have done for you, you were content to just leave me behind!"

"You have it all wrong, Gōnglù. I intended on telling you after I secured the Emperor."

"Precisely when it would have been too late! You have revealed your true colors to me brother. You are a worm in the trappings of a noble and I refuse to suffer your ignorance any longer."

Shao rose from his chair and stood before his brother.

"Choose your words carefully, Brother. It sounds like you are turning your back on our family."

"I am not turning my back on our family. I am turning my back on YOU! You have proven that you are incapable of leading us. The fact that you allowed Cao Cao of all people to escape with the Emperor when you had the upper hand proves that. I will be the one to restore glory to the Han and glory to our family after it has been tarnish by your stupidity."

Shu turn his back on his brother and strode to the door. He paused and looked over his shoulder at the stupefied Shao who remained rooted in the same spot.

"Because we are brothers, I will warn you just this once. Stay out of my way. I will not hesitate to crush under heel you should you try to stop me."

"You will regret your words this day Shu. I swear it!" Shao called out after his brother. Shu did not give any acknowledgement to his threats. Flustered, Shao sat back down in his seat. He called for a servant to serve him wine from the decanter that sat on the table in front of him, but no one acknowledged his call. Grumbling, he served himself. He rose the cup to his lips but no longer felt like drinking. In a fit of frustration, he tossed the cup in front of him and right into Chenglei. Chenglei managed to dodge the cup itself in time but the cups contents spilled on his robe. He looked at the stain then to Shao who looked completely unrepentant of his actions.

"I take it this is a bad time?"

"Get out. I have no time to meet with you today."

"That is hardly the proper way to greet a benefactor, is it?"

Shao let out a sigh of annoyance. He sucked in a deep breath and regained his noble bearing. He lifted his head high and spoke in the manner befitting that of the Yuan bloodline. 

"Normally I would be more than happy to greet someone of your stature properly. I would even hold a feast in your honor but today is not a good day. I am dealing with a myriad of issues and I have no time to spare. Please, honor me with your presence another day."

"I am afraid I cannot do that. We have a great deal to discuss," Chenglei replied. Shao dropped all pretenses and let his annoyance show through once more. Why was he surrounded by such fools?!

"You will not bully me into meeting with you at this moment, Chenglei. It seems everyone has forgotten exactly who governs the north. I say it once more: Leave my presence this instant or I shall give you a swift reminder of exactly who it is you are addressing."

Chenglei bowed his head. "It seems that your brother was correct. It would be best if my interest lie with someone who is more willing to hear the words of those that support him. You shall not hear from me again, Lord Shao."

Chenglei bowed once more and turned on his heel. 

"So you are in league with my brother are you?! Leave my lands. If I see you here again, I will have you whipped!"

Once Chenglei was out of sight, Shao slumped down into his chair. This was all Cao Cao's fault. He would make sure that he paid in full for the disgrace brought to him today.

=#=

The wedding had only just started and Zhuyue was already tired. Bianshi and Jiao had woken her up ridiculously early to get her ready for the big day. They seemed to be more excited about it than she was. She spent the better part of her morning getting her hair teased and pulled into several different styles by the two women. Liu could only watch on in pity as they treated Zhuyue as their personal doll. Zhuyue wound up developing a headache from the manhandling and threatened them with bodily harm if they didn't pick a style and stick with it. The threat inspired them to settle on a style which they topped off with a golden headdress with tassels that annoyingly obscured her view. 

At least her wedding dress was beautiful. Her dress was in the traditional red but had golden phoenixes embroidered throughout it. It felt as if had been ages since she had worn such lavish clothing. Being in such elegant wear reminded her of just how restrictive it was. She felt much more comfortable in her armor or with a simple robe. It took over a week and a half of the servants working day and night to get the dress ready. As a result, the wedding was pushed back a week longer than what Dun had originally wanted. To Zhuyue's surprise, Dun hadn't complained about the extra time. In fact, she hadn't heard from Dun since the dinner. Part of her wondered if he would even show up to the wedding. 

"Are you nervous?" Liu asked in one of the rare moments when Bianshi and Jiao had given her some peace.

"Not really. I am lucky in the fact that I already know him. I've already been with him. There are no surprises."

"I cannot help but envy you..." Liu said sadly.

"Envy me? Why?"

"Because you get to be married...I always wanted to be married. When I was a little girl, there was a wedding in my village. Everything was so beautiful and everyone was celebrating. The bride was the center of attention. Ever since I saw that, I wanted to be a bride, but in my current position that will never happen. Don't get me wrong! I love Lord Cao, with all my heart and I am happy for the years we have had together and the family we have made together, but sometimes I wish there could be more...," she trailed off and looked into the distance sadly.

Zhuyue didn't know what to say. Liu was right. In her position as a concubine, she wouldn't get a wedding. Even if Cao treated her as respectfully as he did his wife, she would always be beneath Bianshi.   
The two were interrupted by the return of Bianshi and Jiao.

"Why is there such a somber mood in here suddenly?" Bianshi asked as she looked at the two women's faces.

Liu looked nervous. She was having difficulty coming up with an excuse.

"I was just telling Liu that I was afraid that Lord Dun might not show up. He was very upset after the dinner after all and the wedding is taking place at a date later than he wanted...I fear that I might be stood up," said Zhuyue. Liu mouthed a thank you to her and Zhuyue gave a slight nod of her head in acknowledgment.

"Well you do not have to worry about that! Lord Dun is already on his way!" Bianshi exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, we came to put your veil on," Jiao added.

"Is this really necessary? He already knows how I look."

"It's tradition," Bianshi replied as she began to put the veil in place. Zhuyue sighed. She couldn't wait for this day to be over. 

A servant entered the room to inform them that Dun had arrived just as Bianshi had finished getting the veil into place.

"It's time! It's time!" Jiao cooed as the ladies ushered Zhuyue to the entrance. Zhuyue could barely see through the veil and had to rely on the others for guidance. When they arrived at the entrance, she could see the outline of who she believes was Dun. She tried to lift her veil to get a better look but Bianshi slapped her hand.

"What the-"

"You can't remove it!" Bianshi admonished. "He has to."

"Look," Zhuyue began, beyond fed up with how forceful Bianshi was being. "I can't see shit and I want to make sure I'm marrying the right person."

A calloused hand grabbed her own. "It's me. Let's go."

Zhuyue allowed Dun to lead her to an open carriage. Once she was settled, the carriage began on its way towards Dun's home.

"Can you take this veil off now? I don't like not being able to see. It makes me feel vulnerable."

Dun reached over and lifted the veil, tucking into her headdress. 

"Just keep it like that for now. Once we get there, pull it back down. I don't feel like hearing my mother's complaining anymore than I already have." 

"Glad to hear I wasn't the only one getting harassed about today."

She took a moment to appraise Dun's looks. Dun normally favored wearing dark colors so seeing him in a red wedding robe was odd. It did look good on him though. His colors matched her own but instead of gold phoenixes adorning his robe, he had golden dragons.

"You look handsome," Zhuyue said with a smile. Dun replied with a grunt and nothing more. She felt a little disappointed that he didn't remark on her looks but decided to not dwell on it. It was at this moment that Zhuyue realized that they weren't alone in the carriage. Xiaolian sat on the opposite side of Dun.

"Xiaolian!" She reached across Dun and took hold of the little girl's hand. "I am happy to see you. I wasn't sure he would bring you along."

"Why not?" Dun asked. "Suppose to have a child accompany you to pick up the bride and on the journey back to the home."

"Yes...but I thought it was suppose to be a boy as a symbol for luck in bearing sons."

Dun scoffed at this. "These endless traditions are ridiculous. If the heavens see fit to give us sons, we'll get sons. She's my daughter so if I want her in our wedding, she'll be in it. Don't give a shit what anyone else says."  
"No argument here," Zhuyue said with a smile. Xiaolian smiled as well, happy to hear Dun call her his daughter.

"We are almost there, pull the veil back down."

Zhuyue did as instructed. The carriage came to a stop and Zhuyue could hear fireworks being set off in honor of their arrival.

Dun sighed, annoyed by all the clamor happening in front of his home. 

"Let's get this over with he muttered."

"Try not to sound so enthusiastic about marrying me, My Lord," Zhuyue said dryly.

Dun noted that his sullen mood was beginning to affect hers. He wasn't actively trying to be difficult, he just would have preferred an intimate affair between the two of them, perhaps in a garden. The two of them swearing themselves to each others before the heavens. Instead of getting that, he got this; Dozens of officials and a host of other strangers he didn't even know who came to suck up to Cao since he now had the Emperor under his thumb. Just as he assumed it would, this wedding ceased being about them and quickly became a political affair.

"Pick up your dress," Dun instructed. "You have to cross over the fire."

Zhuyue did as she was told and Dun guided her safely over it. This was another tradition Dun thought was utterly ridiculous. Not once in his life had he seen an evil spirit. What was the point of making someone step over fire to ward off something that didn't exist? 

Dun led Zhuyue to the family altar. Cao spoke a few words to bless their union. Dun was grateful that he kept it short. They both then paid homage to the heavens, to the earth and to their ancestors. Dun lifted Zhuyue's veil once more and the two bowed to each other, completing the ceremony.

Since Zhuyue already knew Dun's parents and because of Dun's insistence, several of normal traditions were skipped. They went straight ahead to the banquet which was a boisterous affair. She was glad to see all of her comrades who came out to celebrate the event with them, but there were so many people she didn't know. Those people didn't seem the least bit interested in her or Dun and it was clear they were there for an alternative reason. This was beginning to remind Zhuyue too much of her old home. Feeling the sudden urge to get away, she slipped out of the banquet unnoticed. She pulled a servant to the side and asked that they fetched Dun for her. They hadn't been alone since Puyang. She yearned to spend time with him alone, especially on the day of their wedding.

She sat in the garden as she waited for him, enjoying the silence. Dun finally arrived, he had frown on his face as he sat beside her. This was oddly nostalgic to her of the first day she met him in her home. It seemed so long ago.

"It's okay to smile you know...at least for today."

"Sorry...I just...this isn't what I had in mind for us."

"Oh? What did you have in mind?" she asked with a raised brow.

"It doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done."

"I want to know. Tell me."

Dun remained silent for a few moments as he debated whether he should share his thoughts.

"I wanted something more intimate. Just the two of us, in a garden or something...Not surrounded by people I didn't know wishing us false platitudes."

"So something like right now?" Zhuyue asked with a smile.

Dun looked around. Indeed they were alone in their garden.

"Yeah...something like this," he confirmed.

"Then let's do it."

"Do what?"

"Swear ourselves to each other with just the heavens as our witness."

"We are already married. What is the point of it now?"

"Because it is what you wanted. To be honest, I think I like your idea better than what we actually had. This didn't really feel like it was for us...so let's do this for us."

Zhuyue stood and reached her hand out to him. Dun stood but didn't take her hand. Instead, he grabbed her and pulled her close to him. The thought and gesture stirred something within Dun that he never felt before.

"I fucking love you, you know that right?"

"Do you? It is so hard to tell when you wear a permanent scowl," she replied with a smirk.

Dun's tone became serious. He looked Zhuyue in her eyes and spoke.

"I'm serious...I love you. You are the first woman I have ever felt this way about and you will be the last. I don't intend on falling like this again."

She smiled. It was so rare to hear him speak so earnestly. 

"You are far stronger than most warriors I know. You don't need my protection, but let me be your shield."

A tear rolled down her cheek as the emotion overwhelmed her. She was speechless so settled for nodding instead. Dun wiped the tear away with his thumb. 

"We are bound together, till the day we die."

"Till the day we die," Zhuyue echoed. Dun leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. He pulled away and for the first time that day, he smiled.

"You look beautiful by the way...beyond beautiful," he whispered before capturing her lips once more. They held this kiss longer only breaking when they had the need for air. "You'll look even better with this all off..." Dun continued. Zhuyue laughed, not expecting the raunchy comment.

"You just always have to ruin it, don't you?"

Dun grinned before pulling her into another kiss. 

Cao stood at the far edge of the garden watching the two. Yuan came out behind him but Cao raised a hand stopping him. Yuan opened his mouth to speak but Cao put a finger to his mouth indicating silence. He didn't want to disturb this moment. He ushered his cousin back into the banquet hall. He pulled a servant to the side and instructed that on his order, no one is to disturb them. The servant bowed and took his place as guard at the garden entrance.

"I thought you were going to tell them about your plans."

"Let them have tonight. It is already bad enough that they will not be able to enjoy each other's company as newlyweds should. I will inform them of my plans to invade Jing Province tomorrow."


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jia Xu - Wénhé  
> Cao Ang -Zǐxiū  
> Guo Jia - Fèngxiào  
> Xiahou Dun - Yuánràng  
> Cao Cao - Mèngdé  
> Guan Yu - Yúncháng  
> Zhang Fei - Yìdé

"H-Hi Xiaolian."

Xiaolian looked up from her studies to Xiahoushi. "Hi," she replied softly before looking back to her work.

"What are you doing?"

"Studies," Xiaolian replied without looking up.

"Why?" Xiahoushi asked kneeling on the floor next to her. "You are a girl. You don't have to do that."

Xiaolian shrugged her shoulders. "Lor-um...father wants me to."

Xiahoushi smiled. "I guess you haven't gotten use to it yet, huh?"

Xiaolian shook her head from side to side. Xiahoushi was right. The words father and mother still felt quite foreign on her tongue. Those were two words she had thought she would never have the opportunity to say to anyone again. She was only adopted a few days ago and she hadn't even gotten the chance to call Zhuyue and Dun by their new titles. They had to go fight for their lord and left Xiaolian in the care of Dun's parents...her new grandparents.

"You are so lucky. Lord Shan and Lady Ai care for me but they haven't adopted me. I...I am still an orphan," Xiahoushi said sorrowfully. 

Xiaolian frowned. She was in Xiahoushi's shoes just a few days ago. She had no one to call mother or father. Even with people watching over her, there was a part of her that felt utterly alone. As if she really didn't belong anywhere. When Dun and Zhuyue adopted her, that hole that was inside of her was filled.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Xiahoushi said as she rubbed the tears from her eyes. "I-I didn't mean to complain like that. My life is good, really. Anyway this is your happy day. I um...I made you something."  
For the first time since the conversation began, Xiaolian noticed that Xiahoushi had one hand behind her back. She revealed the her hidden hand and in it was a bunny similar to the one she always carried, albeit with a lumpier body and misshaped button eyes. Xiaolian stared at the bunny curiously.

"I-I know it's not that good but I worked really hard on it. I-I wanted t-to give you something as a gift and to officially welcome you to our family. I-I um, uh I hope we can be good friends now."

Xiahoushi held the bunny out towards Xiaolian, her eyes pleading with her to take it. She was terrified of the gift she worked so hard on being rejected. Xiaolian took the bunny in her hands and studied it. It was crudely made and the craftsmanship was amateur. Near the ear, Xiaolian noticed a red stain. She rubbed her finger over the dark stain but saw that she couldn't get it off. She took Xiahoushi's hand. The girl let out a yelp in surprise at suddenly being grabbed. Xiaolian was able to easily determine the cause of the stain. Several of Xiahoushi's fingers were bandaged. She took the time and made this on her own. That explains why it was so poorly done. She did all of this just to be Xiaolian's friend?

Xiaolian released her hold on Xiahoushi's hand. Xiahoushi quickly hid the hand behind her back in embarrassment. Xiaolian stared at the stuffed bunny once more. She never really had a friend before, especially one that took the time to make her something. This ugly little bunny was a symbol of their friendship. It was a symbol of her first true friend. Xiaolian would treasure this gift for as long as she lived. She stood from her kneeling position with the bunny still clutched in her hand, her studies temporarily forgotten. She gave Xiahoushi a rare smile.

"Friends...thank you."

Xiahoushi returned the smile, relieved and happy that she finally found a way to call Xiaolian a friend.

=#=

"Your humble servant presents, Jia Xu styled Wénhé."

Jia Xu walked into Cao Cao's war tent with a confidant swagger. He took a quick assessment of the generals that stood with Cao Cao. He heard of the battle prowess of many of them. It would bode ill for his plans to have them in the castle. He saluted Cao. Somehow he managed to make a mark of respect seem somehow completely disrespectful. Cao took note of the contempt behind the gesture but didn't comment on it immediately.

"My most humblest of greetings, Lord Cao Cao," said Xu.

"Spare me the false platitudes, why are you here?" Cao said cutting him off.

Straight to the point, Xu respected that. Fine, he wouldn't beat around the bush any longer. Xu straightened his posture and stared Cao in the eye.

"Very well, I am here as an emissary for my lord, Zhang Xiu. He wishes to surrender."

"But he does not come himself?"

"He wanted to, truly but he is too busy readying the banquet so I volunteered to come in his stead."

Cao rose a brow at the word banquet.

"Ahahaha, seems I skipped over a few details, my apologies," said Xu as he stroked his chin. "Lord Zhang Xiu wishes to hold a banquet in your honor to show his sincerity in this surrender. During this banquet, you two will be able to work out the details regarding said surrender," Xu finished, waving his hand nonchalantly at the last sentence.

"I take it you are not pleased with your lord surrendering?"

Xu turned his attention to the person that spoke to him. He didn't look like someone who should be in an army or anywhere near a battlefield. He was entirely too soft looking, resembling a posh noble more than a warrior. There was something about his eyes however, they held a certain guile to him. Could this be the ingenious strategist Guo Jia? Heh, he would like to pit his intelligence against this man to see who was the better strategist.

"I have no particular feelings on the matter. I live to follow my lord's will."

"Hmph, I will attend this banquet to accept Zhang Xiu's surrender," said Cao.

"Excellent, I will go on ahead to let him know that he can expect you. I'm sure you will find him to be a gracious host," Xu said with a sly grin.

"That remains to be seen," Cao replied. We will be along shortly.

"Ah, yes...there is something that I forgot to mention. In the spirit of peace, there are a few things we humbly ask of you, Lord Cao."

 

"You claim to surrender yet you are making demands?"

"Not demands, just humble request to ensure that this is a peaceful transition on both sides."

"Make your claims and I will decide whether I will adhere to them."

"Of course. The first request is that while we of course will not prevent you from bringing people to accompany you, we do request that you limit the number of people to only a handful. My lord is not very wealthy and while we would love to accompany everyone, we simply do not have the means to."

"You ask me to go into enemy territory with only a handful of people?"

"Not enemy territory, Lord Cao. Soon we will all be allies. You are also free to have your army stationed outside at the ready if you suspect that we will do anything untoward." 

Cao stroked his chin as he considered this. This was obviously a set up. Even if he had his army set up on the outside, he would be vulnerable on the inside. To ensure his survival, he would have to chose his allies wisely.

"Very well-," Cao began.

"Of course I'm coming with you, right cousin?" Xiahou Yuan asked. 

"And me," Dun added.

"Ahahaha...about that," said Xu.

Cao quirked a brow. Xu took this as a request to explain himself.

"The generals in your army are fearsome indeed. Their exploits are well known. To bring such distinguished warriors to a banquet of peace would appear as an act of aggression. You understand of course."

"Hmph. Very well. I will bring with me Cao Anmin, Zǐxiū, Dian Wei and Zhuyue. I trust that they aren't too threatening for your lord?"

The generals that Cao called stepped forward. Xu looked them over. The big one might be a problem, but it should be manageable. Xu flashed them a grin and saluted.

"That you so much for being so accommodating, Lord Cao. You have given us so much and it would be wrong to ask for anything else but..."

"You dare to ask for more?"

"It is egregious of me to do so, I know, but yes. I have to. As I mentioned before, this is a banquet of peace. We have no desire to fight you and we hope that you feel the same. We ask that you and your people do not bring any weapons. Weapons aren't necessary to eat after all."

"You ask a lot, Jia Xu."

"All for the sake of peace, Lord Cao."

"Fine. We will not bring weapons with us nor will we accept any further request."

"I have no more to ask for and I humbly thank you for your cooperation."

"Leave us. Tell your master that we will be along shortly."

"Of course," Xu replied saluting Cao. He headed out of the tent with a grin. His plan worked without a hitch. It was honestly surprising how accommodating Cao Cao was. He was usually known for his caution, but here he was throwing caution to the wind and doing everything he asked. Could it be because he had that much faith in the people he had accompanying him? Ha! He was a fool if he did. He had no idea just what was in store for him.

=#=

"This is obviously a trap," said Yuan.

"Obviously," Cao concurred. 

"Yet you plan on walking into it," Dun asked.

"I do," Cao confirmed once more. "The fact still remains that Jing Province needs to be subdued and Wan castle is the first step to doing so."

"So let's just fight them head on. What's the point of playing this game?" asked Dun. 

A few of the generals nodded in agreement. They didn't like the idea of Cao walking into the enemy arms with such little backup. Guo sighed and placed a hand to his forehead.

"I don't like this idea, but I think I understand. If Zhang Xiu's proposal of surrender is sincere, we could take Wan without any bloodshed. This would save us on supplies and the possible casualties we would incur from storming the castle. That said, I don't think his proposal is sincere...especially with all the demands he has made. I expect that we will have to fight regardless."

"Zhang Xiu is a weak and indecisive man. He has been known to change his mind on important topics frequently. If I can talk to him, I might be able to...persuade him to truly surrender. If that fails, then the moment I step out of those castle gates, I want it to be under siege," said Cao.

Jia wore a rare frown on his face. It was clear that he did not have the confidence his lord did.

"Then it will be up to you four to keep, Lord Cao alive," said Jia.

"Don't worry, Fèngxiào!" said Wei pounding his chest with one of his large fist. "As long as I still draw breath, no harm will come to Lord Cao."

=#=

Jia Xu dismissed Huche'er leaving him to go prepare his part of the plan. Everything was set. All that was needed was for Cao to bumble into their trap. He rubbed his hands together in anticipation, a grin on his face. He must admit, he outdid himself with this one. There is no way Cao Cao will escape Wan Castle alive. 

At that moment, Zhang Xiu walked into the room. Xu's grin dropped. He knew that look on his face. This wasn't going to be news he liked.

"A moment of your time, Wénhé."

Xu plastered a false smile on his face and saluted him. "Of course, what can I do for you?"

"Well...I've been thinking..."

Here it comes Xu thought as his face dropped the facade to brace for the inevitable.

"...we should just surrender to Cao Cao."

There it is. Xu wanted to beat this man repeatedly with a blunt object. It was so frustrating how indecisive he was. This was the third time he changed his mind. Why was he ever working with a fool such as this? Xu took a deep breath and forced another smile.

"As you wish, my role is only to serve your whims...as ever changing as they are," Xu muttered the last part of that sentence under his breath.

" I mean I know you are confident that we can beat him, but have you seen the size of his army? They vastly outnumber our own! We can't win and it seems foolish to try."

"As you say," Xu replied. He saluted Zhang Xu. He wanted to desperately get away from this cowardly man. "Be sure to make the surrender a humble one to stay on Cao Cao's good side."

He didn't wait for Zhang Xiu to say anything further. He walked away quickly, leaving the man alone to ponder whether this was truly the right decision.

=#=

Zhuyue roamed the inner garden of Wan castle. There were a great many areas that were closed off to them and it made her uneasy. She also wasn't happy that she, Ang and Anmin weren't allowed in the banquet hall with Cao either. How could they protect him if they weren't allowed near him? Luckily, Dian Wei was allowed to go with him. He was serious when it came to protecting Cao Cao so she knew he would be in good hands. Still, she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling she had. Something about all of this was making her nervous. It felt as if everything wasn't as it seemed. Granted, they all expected this to be an ambush from the beginning, but so far nothing has happened. Everything seemed a little too normal. It was if they were putting up a false front to assuage their worries. This is exactly what confused Zhuyue. They had been here for so long and have been completely vulnerable. If they wanted to spring a trap, they could have done so long ago. So why haven't they? And where was that slimy Jia Xu? She hasn't seen or heard a peep from him since they got here.

"He's definitely not going to believe this!"

Zhuyue turned to the sound of the voice and saw Ang and Anmin talking animatedly with each other. They were coming from another part of the garden. Whatever they were talking about, they sure seemed pleased with each other.

"Oh, Lady Yue!" 

Anmin saluted Zhuyue once he realized she was nearby. Ang followed suit and Zhuyue returned the gesture. It was weird hearing her name abbreviated but that was what her new family chose for her after she and Dun married. Correction, that is what her mother-in-law chose for her. Everyone else was fine with Zhuyue keeping her name but Ai insisted on Zhuyue following tradition and taking on a new name given by them. Zhuyue was now known as Lady Yue though she was still called Zhuyue by those close to her.

"You guys seem pleased," said Zhuyue. Anmin grinned in response.

"That's because of what I found."

Based on his attitude, it couldn't have been anything bad. Curious, she encouraged him to explain.

"A woman. Not just any woman, this one is beyond beautiful. Uncle will love her."

Zhuyue rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't encourage his lecherous nature. It'll get him into trouble one day."

"Oh you wouldn't understand," Ang began. "You're a woman. You have never had the opportunity to lay with a succulent beauty before. Trust me, there is no feeling like it in the world."

"I had no idea you were and expert on the subject, Zǐxiū," Zhuyue said with raised brow.

"A real man doesn't discuss his sexual conquest, it isn't proper," Ang said proudly. It was a bit too pompous for Anmin and he decided to bring him down a peg.

"Especially if all of your expertise comes between the legs of a brothel worker that you slept with once."

Ang's eyes widened as Anmin let his secret slip. He punched his cousin in the arm. "Seriously?"

Anmin only laughed in response to his cousin's frustration. Zhuyue was kind enough to hold her laughter in, but her face showed quite clearly that she was struggling in doing so.

"Forget the two of you. I'm going to tell father what I found," said Ang as he stormed off towards the banquet hall.

"It's what I found," Anmin corrected as he followed him. 

Zhuyue decided to tag along just to ensure that Cao was well.

The three of them entered the banquet hall and was confronted by Zhang Xiu.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, a worried look on his face. What was he so nervous about, Zhuyue wondered.

"Nothing's wrong, we just wish to speak with my uncle," said Anmin.

"Let them in," Cao commanded. Reluctantly, Zhang Xiu stepped to the side and allowed him entry.

Zhuyue looked around the banquet hall. It seemed very empty for a supposed grand banquet in Cao's honor. In fact, there weren't any servants besides the two women flanking Cao's side and a third trying in vain to get Dian Wei's attention. It seems that Zhang Xiu was personally serving Cao, which was something unheard of for the lord of a castle to do. 

"What is it?" Cao asked.

"Uncle, I have found the most beautiful woman," Anmin began excitedly. Cao looked at his favorite nephew intrigued. He and Anmin shared similar taste in women. If he was excited about his find, she must be truly exceptional. 

"Tell me about her," Cao said as he shooed the two women from his side.

"My words could not adequately describe her beauty. You need to see her for yourself. Her name is Zoushi."

"Zhang Xiu, do you know of the woman in which my nephew speaks?" 

"Ah...yes. That is...my aunt," Zhang Xiu replied. It was clear he was uncomfortable with this line of questioning.

"So she is still married then?" Cao asked, a bit disappointed.

"No!" Ang piped up. "I made sure of that. Her husband is no longer of this world."

"I see. Zhang Xiu, I wish to meet this woman," said Cao.

"What? But-," he paused. He couldn't think of a good reason to deny Cao this meeting. He only asked to meet her. It didn't mean he would do anything untoward. Then again, Cao did have quite the reputation for being a womanizer. Begrudgingly, he went to go fetch his aunt.

"He isn't happy about this," said Zhuyue.

"He has no reason to be angry. The woman is a widow, she's up for grabs now. Father can do whatever he wishes with her," said Ang as he sided up to one of the women his father had previously shooed away. The woman flashed him a coy smile.

"What Zǐxiū says is true, lady Yue. Besides, I doubt Zhang Xiu would want to disrupt the peace negotiations over a mere woman. How is that going by the way, uncle?"

"Well, there are a few more details we need to iron out, but it seems as if he is truly wishes to surrender. I am having more trouble getting Dian Wei to relax and enjoy himself."

As if on cue, Wei snatched his arm out of the hands of the third servant who decided to be brave and take a more forceful approach with him. He growled at her making her slink away from him. Cao sighed.

"See what I mean? Still, stay alert. I am not completely convinced that everything is as it seems."

They nodded in silence. Zhuyue was glad that Cao was at least still cautious but she felt as if he was letting his guard down a bit too much. 

Moments later Zhang Xiu returned with a voluptuous woman by his side. She walked sultrily into the center of the room and bowed.

"Your handmaiden Zoushi bids you greetings, lord Cao Cao."

It was clear that Cao was smitten. His eyes was glued to the woman, his eyes roaming each supple curve appreciatively. 

"I see my nephew was not exaggerating when he spoke of your beauty, Zoushi."

She gave him a coquettish smile. "You flatter me, lord Cao."

"I only speak truth," Cao replied with a smile. 

Anmin grinned. "We should leave you two alone to get to know each other better."

"We're leaving already?" Ang said, disappointed. It seems thing had been going well with the servant.

"I'm afraid so, cousin. But perhaps the lovely lady could show you around the castle?"

The question was posed to Zhang Xiu but he barely registered it. He was glaring daggers at Cao and Zoushi who now sat beside him. He waved a dismissive hand and Ang happily put his arm around her shoulder, leading her out of the hall. Anmin followed after. Zhuyue was the last to leave. It was clear Zhang Xiu was pissed off. Was it really okay to leave him? She looked at Dian Wei. He was glaring at Zhang Xiu with the same intensity that Xiu was glaring at Cao with. At least Wei seemed to be aware of what was happening. She would have to leave it in his hands. Reluctantly, she left the hall as well.

=#=

"I've changed my mind."

Jia Xu looked up from his drink to Zhang Xiu. 

"About what, my lord?" he asked feigning ignorance. He knew exactly what it was, but after the annoyance he has caused him, he felt he earned the right to make him squirm a bit.

"About Cao, I want to go ahead with the ambush. That bastard has gone too far!"

Xu's brows scrunched together at this tidbit of information. Gone too far? What had Cao done to piss him off?

"What did he do?" Xu asked, his curiosity aching to be satisfied.

" Zoushi," he answered with a shaking clenched fist.

"He...did Zoushi?" Xu asked with a bewildered smile. "I think you better explain that a bit better."

"He courted her! A married woman-"

"Widowed," Xu corrected.

Zhang Xiu's eyes widened, his anger flared at the comment. "You think what he did was acceptable!?" He yelled as he pointed an accusatory finger at Jia Xu. Xu lifted his hands in surrender. 

"I was merely correcting you. I never condoned the action. Forgive me for speaking out of place."

Zhang Xiu didn't comment on it anymore but there was a fury still burning within his eyes.

"I want to go ahead with the plan. How soon can you get our forces ready."

"Well, you told me you wanted to truly surrender to Cao Cao, so the men have already begun to dismantle the traps," Xu lied.

"No! Is there nothing we can do?"

Xu had to hold back laughter, the man truly looked panicked. Of course he didn't have them dismantle the traps. He knew that Xiu's fickle nature would eventually lead him to change his mind. He was having fun toying with the man but now was the time to get serious. If they were to catch Cao unaware, it was better to strike quickly.

"Don't worry about it, my lord. Leave everything in my hands and I will deliver Cao's head to you."

=#=

"We should just ignore the summons," said Fei.

Liu Bei lowered the scroll he had just read aloud to his brothers. 

"We cannot, Yuan Shao fights for the Han just as we do."

"This has nothing to do with the Han. It's a sibling squabble," he retorted.

Guan Yu stroked his beard as he listened to the two.

"We don't know that for certain."

"Everyone knows that. Rumor has it the two had a huge falling out and that they have been at each other's throats since. We shouldn't get in the middle of it. We have our own troubles."

"But we cannot just let Yuan Shu run around unchecked."

"Yuan Shao has a big enough army. Let him handle it himself."

"Quantity is a poor substitute for quality."

"That's his problem, not ours! Don't you remember how we were treated during the alliance against Dong Zhou? Even after all the work we did, we didn't get half the accolades the others got. He led that alliance and did he do anything to make sure we were properly rewarded. No! I say we leave him to rot!"

"Don't you see, brother? Him coming to us shows how he values us."

"It could also mean that everyone else just turned him down."

Bei sighed. He was getting frustrated with this conversation. He understood his brother's hesitation, but Fei simply refused to see his side of things. He looked to Yu pleadingly. Fei noticed the gesture and turned his attention to him as well.

"You've been quiet this whole time, Yúncháng. Tell us what you think," said Fei.

"I think we should do whatever our lord commands," he replied.

"Bah! You always side with him. I don't know why I even bothered," said Fei sulking.

"However, I do agree that this fight has nothing to do with the glory of the Han. It is just another attempt to get back at his brother for the recent battles. That said, it wouldn't hurt to have Yuan Shao owe us a boon for our assistance."

"At least you admitted it," Fei grumbled.

"Then it is settled. We will march to battle for Yuan Shao," said Bei.

Fei sighed loudly. He resigned himself to his fate but he wasn't happy about it.

"Fine, I'll go get ready."

" Yìdé, you won't be coming with us."

"What?!" Said Fei as he jumped to his feet. "Are you angry at me just because I didn't agree with you? You are looking to punish me? Don't do this brother! You need me by your side!"

"Peace brother!" Bei said as he stood. He placed a hand on his shoulder as he spoke. "It is nothing of the sort. I am leaving you here because we need someone to protect Xiapi while we are gone. I need someone I can trust."

"O-oh," Fei muttered. He felt incredibly foolish for jumping to conclusions the way he did.

"But brother, this means that you have to put aside your differences with Cao Bao. I cannot have you two at each other's throats while we are away."

"As long as he doesn't say anything stupid, he'll get to keep his head."

" Yìdé..." Bei said in a tired yet annoyed tone.

"Okay, okay. I'll be on my best behavior."

=#=

Zoushi awoke from her slumber. She looked down to the sleeping face of Cao Cao. It was a very entertaining night. Part of her wanted to stay but she was suppose to be a woman in mourning. It would be improper if she was to be found slinking out of his room in the morning. Zoushi moved slowly as to not disturb Cao as she tried to slip out of the bed. He caught her arm before she could fully get away and pulled her back to him. They kissed and Cao's hands began to wander. It was clear that he was up for another bout of love-making. 

Before it could progress any further, the sounds of shouting and struggling filled the air just beyond his door. Cao sat up and pushed Zoushi to the side. Before he could get out of his bed, a body crashed through the door sending fractured wood and splinters flying everywhere. Dian Wei soon followed after the body. It was clear he was the cause of its sudden entry. Zoushi screamed and attempted to cover herself, just as surprised as Cao by the sudden intrusion. 

"My lord, we need to leave. Zhang Xiu has betrayed us!"

More troops flooded the hall. Wei turned his attention to them immediately, grabbing one by the head and slinging him into his allies. Wei rushed forward and grabbed two more, slamming their heads into each other. He dropped the now limp bodies and picked up on of their swords. He tsk'd at the weapon. It felt so small in his hands. This was definitely not his style but something was better than nothing.

Cao moved quickly to put his armor on. So Zhang Xiu has finally shown his true colors? Hmph, Cao had no intentions on dying here. He would escape this castle and regroup with his troops, then they would assault and take Wan Castle. He spared a glance to Zoushi. Did she know? From the panic look on her face, Cao guessed she didn't. He pondered taking her with him. She was a beautiful woman and exceptional in bed but he decided against it. She would only slow them down. His ambition was far more important than her. 

Fully dressed, Cao picked up one of the swords of the fallen enemies cut down by Wei. It paled in comparison to his normal blade, but he would make it work. He cannot die here. His ambition would not end here. Wei turned to him. He had cut a bloody swath through their enemies and didn't look the least bit winded. He didn't bother to wipe the blood that was sprayed across his face as he looked at his lord with a steely determination.

"Curse them and their trickery! I'll protect you no matter what, my lord!" 

Cao nodded. He could feel Wei's determination. This man would die before letting harm come to him. Cao was truly lucky to have such a dedicated bodyguard under him.

"Very well, my life is in your hands. We must escape Wan Castle and meet up with the others."

Wei pounded a fist against his chest and nodded. The two began to move through the castle. They were plagued by enemies every step of the way. Wei fought like a man possessed. Bodies were tossed haphazardly from Cao's path. True to his word, he didn't let anyone near his lord. The only thing Cao was in danger of was being splattered by blood.

Wei rammed his blade into the stomach of the last enemy. His victim looked up at him pitifully before life slipped from him. Wei scanned the floor and picked up a spear. He tested it's weight with a few swings before feeling satisfied. He looked back to Cao.

"Are you okay, my lord?" 

Before Cao could answer the door on the far side of the room burst open. A single soldier staggered in. Wei readied his spear, expecting another wave of enemies. The soldier's movements were odd. He didn't even seem to notice the two of them there, let alone the slew of his fallen comrade that littered the floor. They watched him curiously as he took a few more steps further into the room before falling flat on his face. They could see a dagger protruding from his back. Zhuyue entered the room a few seconds after, yanking the dagger from his back. Her attention quickly turned to the two in the room. Cao could see her breathe a sigh of relief, though she tried to hide it. She saluted him. Her clothing and face were blood-soaked, much like Wei's. Based on her demeanor though, Cao could surmise that the blood wasn't her own. 

"Glad I found you. We need to get out of here."

"You cleared the way?"

Zhuyue gave a snort of laughter at Wei's question. "I killed a lot of them to get here, but for every one I cut down, three took their place. We are vastly outnumbered. We have to retreat."

"Damnit, so we have to fight out way out huh? So be it. No one is going to lay a finger on, Lord Cao!"

"Wait," said Cao. Both turned their attention to him.

"Where is Zǐxiū and Anmin?"

Zhuyue looked around the room, just realizing that the two weren't present.

"They must still be on the other side of the castle."

"We have to save them," Cao declared. Zhuyue looked behind her. She could see the enemies coming towards them, stepping over the bodies of their comrades that she had cut down not too long ago. 

Cao couldn't stay here. The longer he did, the more he put his life in danger. Zhuyue had a difficult decision to make. Cao wouldn't leave his son and favorite nephew, but he couldn't stay here. That meant someone else had to go find them. Wei couldn't leave Cao's side. Zhuyue knew he was a much better protector than she could be. That left her to take on the task. She knew very well that she might not survive this, but this was what she signed up for was it not? She only hoped the death part would come later...much later. She shook her head. She had no intention of just rolling over and dying. 

"I'll go find them," she declared.

Cao hesitated. The three of them knew what this could mean, but they also knew that it was necessary. The enemies were just outside the door now. There was no more time for deliberation. Cao knew that he needed to survive in order to fulfill his ambition, no matter what. This decision however was made with a heavy heart.

"...This is not intended to be a suicide mission."

He didn't have to say anything else. She understood his thoughts. She wasn't keen on making it a one either so that was a request she would do her best to follow.

"Understood. Wei, would you do the honors?"

With a roar, Wei rush towards the enemies. His spear ripped into the chest of the first enemy. As the enemy fell on the floor, Wei kicked at the shaft, snapping it in half. He jabbed the now broken wooden pole into the neck of the next enemy. A third attempted to attack him with a sword but Wei was prepared. He grabbed his arm and broke it with little effort. He snatched the sword out of the soldier's now slacken grip and shoved it in his chest. Not missing a beat, he ripped the sword out and plunged it into another enemy. 

Zhuyue stared at Wei in wonder. The man was a monster. For someone so big, he moved so quickly. It was fearsome watching him and she was happy he was on their side. Wei cleared her a path. She sprinted past the two of them to the far end of the hall. She sincerely hoped that Ang and Anmin would be together as she didn't relish the idea of having to search for the both of them separately.

Zhuyue entered a previously locked part of the castle. The winding halls were unfamiliar to her, but luckily she didn't have to look around. She could hear the sounds of battle not far from her. She followed it to see someone in the center fighting against a tide of enemies. 

Zhuyue threw herself into the fray. She had the element of surprise on her side. She slit the throat of the enemy closest to her. Before he could fall to the ground she had already pounced on the second delivering the same treatment. She managed to do this to three more enemies before they realized they were being attacked on another front. 

A soldier thrust his spear towards Zhuyue. A slow and clumsy strike. She kicked it to the side and threw one of her daggers into his throat. Another enemy was approaching her from the rear. She rolled forward and grabbed the dagger from his throat and spun around to face him. She used the momentum of her movement to throw the dagger at him. The force of the throw saw the dagger implanted into his skull. She laid back in time to avoid the swipe of a blade that would have taken off her head had she been just a second slower. Fortunately, her hand had landed on the spear she kicked aside earlier. To the sword wielding soldier's surprise, from her supine position she thrust the spear into his gut. He fell forward. Zhuyue managed to roll out of the way just in time to avoid being pinned under the now dead body. 

Zhuyue kicked back up to her feet. There were still a few enemies left. She slipped her feet under one of the blades that littered the floor and kicked it up to her hand. She took a deep breath, bracing herself and charged in. The two of them working together made short work of the rest of the enemies until they were the last two left. Anmin was breathing hard by the end of it. He was clearly relieved to see Zhuyue.

"Lady Yue, good to see you. Where is uncle? Have you seen him? Is he okay?" Anmin asked in a flurry of words as he bent over out of breath. He wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his head.

"He's okay for now. He and Wei are trying to break out of the castle," Zhuyue replied while trying to catch her own breath.

"I guess this turned out to be an ambush after all," Anmin said as he righted himself.

" We always knew it was an ambush, we just didn't know when they would spring it," she replied as she scavenged the fallen for her daggers. "We were foolish, we should have stayed together. Where is Zǐxiū?" she asked as she cleaned them off and hid them back into the folds of her armor.

"With that servant from earlier, I would guess. We should move quickly if we are going to find him."

"No," Zhuyue began as she turned to face him. "You need to catch up with, lord Cao. His safety is paramount."

"Well yes but...I can't leave you to search alone."

"Hey I made it this far, have a little faith," Zhuyue said with a smile. Anmin seemed hesitant but he knew the importance of keeping his uncle alive.

"Okay, be safe. I'll see you soon."

Zhuyue gave him a quick nod before continuing on her way. Unfortunately for her, the situation got worse. Wan castle was now on fire. She now had to race against time to find Ang. The heat in this part of the castle seemed to rage the worse. It's vengeful flame consumed everything it touched with impunity. The sweltering flame seemed to be nipping at her heels as she ran. The only solace she had was that the enemies had mostly cleared the area, leaving her with few foes to fight. 

Zhuyue paused to get her bearings. She rose the sleeve of her battle robe to her face in an attempt to block some of the thick smoke that surrounded her. Over the crackling of the fire, she could hear a woman crying. She ran towards the sound hoping to get a hint as to where Ang might be. She stumbled across a woman with her leg trapped under a beam that had fallen from the ceiling. With her was Ang. He was trying to save the woman but to no avail. 

"Zǐxiū! We have to leave!" Ang looked up to Zhuyue at the sound of his name.

"I have to help her!"

Zhuyue looked down to the woman once more. It was the servant from the party. Her leg was pinned. Even with the two of them together, the chances of them lifting that beam were nil. They would have to cut her leg off to save her and she would slow them down. Something they didn't need with a fire raging around them. Zhuyue knew that what she was about to do would make Ang hate her, but it was better that he lived to hate her rather than die for a futile effort. 

Zhuyue placed herself behind the woman. "I'm sorry," she murmured before sliding a dagger across her throat.

"NO!" Ang screamed. He lunged at Zhuyue, shoving her away from the dying servant. 

"What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO?!" he screamed as he held her in his arms. Her eyes rolled back as her life drained from her body. 

"You have to find your father," Zhuyue replied. Ang wouldn't move. He clutched the woman tightly as if doing so would bring her back amongst the living. Zhuyue heard a loud crack overhead. Her eyes snapped up to see another beam ready to drop right above them. Zhuyue grabbed on Ang's shoulder.

"We have to run, the be-"

"Get off of me!" he cried out as he wrenched his shoulder from her grasp. 

Another crack. They didn't have time for this. Zhuyue reached for him again, this time more forceful than the last and laid a hard smack across his cheek.

"Wake up! We are in enemy territory in the middle of a fucking blaze. We don't have time for you to get weepy over a woman you just met!"

Ang held his hand to his cheek. Her slap seemed to sober him. He opened his mouth to apologize but the sound of his voice was drowned out by another loud crack. Zhuyue didn't have to look up to see what it was. The beam had finally given way. She only had a split second to react. If she dashed forward, there was a chance she couldn't fully clear the beam. Her leg could get caught under it, pinning her and leaving her in the same situation as the servant she had just killed. Instead she jumped up and kicked Ang, propelling him forward out of the way of the beam and pushing her back just enough to avoid being crushed under it. 

Ang was dazed by the sudden kick. When he finally got his bearings, he looked around and saw exactly why she had kicked him. He scrambled to his feet alarmed once he realized she wasn't beside him.

"Lady Yue! Zhuyue!" He cried out as he tried to peer over the fire and thick black smoke that wrapped itself around the fallen beam.

"I'm here!" she cried out as she got back to her feet.

"I don't see how to get you out. The flames are too strong!" Ang said as he looked around frantically. He was now fully aware of just how bad the fire was raging around him. 

"I know, find your father. I will look for another way out!"

Ang was silent for a few moments. He knew as she did that there wasn't an exit in the direction she was trapped. She was trying to get him to save himself. Ang wanted to cry. After all this time how could he still be such a foolish little boy? Had he listened to her originally, she wouldn't have had to sacrifice herself for him. His father was right to not trust him with becoming his heir. He wasn't ready. He made a vow at that moment that he would change. He would be a man worthy of her sacrifice.

"I-I'm sorry," Ang said before running off to find his father and the others.

"So am I," Zhuyue whispered.

=#=

"There! The castle gates! My lord, we've almost made it!" Wei called back to Cao. Finally after circumventing the numerous traps placed within Wan castle, they had reached the exit. 

They had to contend with a burning castle, arbalest, wind traps, fire breathing statues and several ambushes. Cao had no doubt that if Wei wasn't by his side, he would not be making it out of this castle alive. Seeing freedom at hand, Cao took the lead, eager to get away from Wan. He hadn't seen Zhuyue, Ang or Anmin and he feared that they may have fallen victim to some of the devious traps that had been laid out for them. This wasn't the time to think about that, however, he still had to focus on getting behind his own lines safely. He underestimated Zhang Xiu. That was a foolish mistake he can never repeat.

Cao stepped onto the wooden bridge leading out of the castle. Just past here was freedom. He paused sensing something amiss and hopped back just in time to avoid being skewered by spears being thrown from above. Damn them. He was so close and still they hounded his every step.

"My lord! Watch out!"

Cao turned around just in time to see the dozens of arrows flying toward him. His eyes widened. He wouldn't be able to avoid them all. His foolish mistake had taken a fatal turn. His ambition was going to end here. Cao saw a massive shadow engulf him. He looked up to realize that Wei's hulking frame was now in front of him. His arms spread open wide to ensure that Cao's entire body was blocked. Wei let out a grunt as the arrows pierced his flesh but somehow he remained on his feet. 

"Dian Wei!"

The archers notched their bows ready to unleash another volley. If this struck Wei it would surely be the end of him. To Cao's surprise there seemed to be a commotion behind the archers which prevented them from launching their attack. Their attention turned to something going on behind them. Cao begin to see the archers falling one by one. They attempted to scatter to avoid being cut down. Cao got a glimpse of their savior as Anmin chased after the fleeing archers.

"Mèngdé!" Cao turned to see Xiahou Dun and Guo Jia riding towards him. They were pushing their steeds as hard as they could to reach his side. 

Dun jumped off of his mount as soon as he was close enough and ran over to Cao's.

"Are you hurt?" He asked as his eyes scanned Cao frantically. 

"Dian Wei is!" Cao replied with an urgent tone. Wei dropped to one knee feeling dizzy from the blood loss. He shook his head to loosen the cobwebs that had woven its way around his mind. The fight wasn't over. He needed to be clear headed. Guo Jia had arrived at their side. His eyes darting from Cao to Wei.

Wei summoned his strength. He pushed himself to his feet and pulled out one of the arrows he could reach from his back. He would not die here. He cannot die here.

"This? This is nothing! I'm just glad to see you're all here," he said. Dun looked at him. He could tell the man was in pain but was too damn stubborn to acknowledge it. The best thing for them to do was finish this fight quickly. He went back to his horse which Jia had brought over and unhooked Wei's axe from it. He tossed it to him and he caught it with one hand. His face split into a wide grin happy to feel the weight of his weapon once more. He whipped the blade at his back, shattering the shafts of the arrows in a single stroke. 

"Now it's our turn, my lord." Wei continued as he rolled his shoulder. Cao could only stare at Wei in astonishment. Was he insane? The blows he took should have been fatal. How he was even still standing was amazing in its own right.

"You rash fool! You're too hurt to fight!" Cao admonished. 

"Your path, my lord, must not be impeded by anything!"

Cao opened his mouth to dispute this but closed it once more. He was right. He had a path and he had to see it through, no matter what. The chaos would not be tamed otherwise. He nodded and for the second time today his heart ached. For the second time he had to ask one of his trusted allies and friends to lay down their life in the name of his ambition. It was a grief he would have to bear and bear it he shall if it meant that his goals would be fulfilled.

Jia frowned. This was the worst case scenario. Their forces had run against heavy resistance when they tried to storm the castle once they realized something was amiss. Zhang Xiu was better prepared than they originally anticipated and they took heavy casualties in the battle already. Wei was also badly wounded and Zhuyue and Ang were still missing.

"We have to retreat..." 

It was hard to hear, but Cao knew Jia would only suggest retreat if there was truly no chance at victory. Anmin came running to their side.

"Uncle, everyone! I'm glad to see you well."

"You as well. where is Zhuyue and Zǐxiū? We need to retreat."

"Lady Yue went to find Zǐxiū. She told me to run ahead and get to you."

"I'll go after them," said Dun stepping forward. "The rest of you get Mèngdé out of here."

Before Dun could take a step, Ang came barreling around the corner, enemies hot on his heels. They dispatched them easily enough but it was further proof that they truly had no time to waste. They needed to leave as soon as possible.

"Where's Zhuyue," Dun asked the moment they had a chance to catch their breath. Ang avoided looking Dun in the eye. He couldn't face him knowing that Zhuyue lost her life due to his stupidity. 

"I-I'm sorry. She...she sacrificed herself for me."

"Bullshit," said Dun. He turned towards the castle to head inside. Jia moved to block him. 

"Yuánràng, you can't go."

"Get out of my way before I cut you down," Dun said. His eyes were wild, his hand gripped the handle of his blade tightly. Jia could see he was a hair away from snapping. 

"If she were still alive, I would be helping you try to find her...but... Yuánràng...this isn't something Zǐxiū would lie about. We still have a duty to our lord. We need to him and ourselves out safely."

Dun stood motionless before letting out a loud cry that was a mixture of rage and anguish. Ang wanted to say something, anything but there was nothing that could be said at a time like this.

"We need to secure an escape route," Jia began. It was hard to move on after the news they had just received but he had to think of the many, not the few. There would be time to mourn the fallen later. 

"Judging by the flames, I assume Zhang Xiu is hiding in the west. Curious that he hasn't come out of the castle to finish us off...He must have a reason for staying put. We should observe things before making a reckless retreat. Hmm..."

Jia turned to look back towards their front lines. It was quite a distance away and he and Dun had to carve a path through the enemy forces to get to the castle. On his order, their troops were holding their position. They already lost enough men during the first wave and Jia wasn't keen to lose anymore.

"There are three garrisons west of our main camp. I think we should scout them before we move any further to make sure there aren't any troops hiding in there."

Dun mounted his horse and turned to leave.

" Yuánràng, where are you going?" Cao asked.

"Scout," he replied simply before riding off. 

"We cannot leave him alone. His anger will undoubtedly lead to recklessness," said Cao.

"I'll send others to scout out the bases with him. For now, we need to get you and Wei back to the main camp."

"I told you, I'm fin-," Wei began but Cao lifted a hand to stop him.

"We already lost someone dear to us today. I will not lose anyone else. We are heading back to camp to get your wounds immediate attention."

Wei frowned but nodded his head in agreement.

=#=

The fire was raging around Zhuyue. The thick black smoke coiled itself around her making it hard to breathe. She had to move. If she stayed here any longer she would die. She ran out of the room she was in and into the twisting unfamiliar passageways of Wan castle. The fire was getting increasingly worse. There had to be another exit. Her heart thundered against her chest from a mixture of adrenaline and fear. 

The smoke made it hard to see but she pressed on. Her aimless running finally landed Zhuyue into a garden she hadn't been in before and unfortunately for her, it was a dead end. Was this it? Is this truly where her life would end? No. No! She didn't want to die so pitifully. Her eyes searched the area searching for something, anything that could get her out of the situation she was in. 

Her eyes landed on the very thing that could save her. In the far corner of the garden, pointed at one of the walls was an abandoned arbalest. The walls were already weakened by the fire. If she could get the arbalest to shoot it's full volley into it, there was a chance it could create a hole for her to escape to the outside. She ran to the arbalest and tried to move the lever but it was jammed. That explains why it was abandoned. This couldn't stop her. She had to get it to fire somehow. She struggled with the jammed lever as much as possible. No matter what she did it wouldn't budge. The flames were closing in on her. This had to work. She began to kick at the lever.

"MOVE DAMN IT!" she screamed as she continued her assault. The smoke was burning her lungs and she was beginning to feel dizzy. She had to get out of here. She couldn't die here. As if responding to her demands the lever finally gave way, releasing the arbalest volley into the wall. Just as she suspected, it was enough to create a hole in the wall large enough for her to fit through. Eager to get away from the flames, she scrambled through but lost her footing on the way plunging her head first into moat that surrounded the castle. The last view she got to see was the water rushing towards her before her vision was covered by an inky darkness.


	26. Chapter 26

"We should get in there."

Zhou Yu sighed. His sworn brother had been saying the same thing since the battle began. He was so hot-blooded, always ready for a fight, even if it had nothing to do with them.  
"Remember, Bófú, we are only here to scout, not interfere," Yu scolded.

"Pfft, where's the fun in that? Besides, we are bound to butt heads with Cao Cao in the future anyway right? Might as well just take him out now so it's one less thing we can worry about. He's losing the battle. This is our best chance."

"Take another look. Cao Cao's troops managed to sniff out an ambush in those garrisons. I bet Zhang Xiu's plan was to sneak Liu Biao's forces into those garrisons and ambush Cao when he tried to run. How interesting. He even planned for the eventuality that Cao would escape the castle alive. Either Zhang Xiu is more clever than I gave him credit for or he has a very talented strategist on his side. Even more interesting is that Cao Cao had the forethought to check out the garrison before simply fleeing. Most people wouldn't think to do that. Very interesting. Very, very interesting."

Ce did not share his sworn brother's admiration for the strategies at play. He understood the need for strategy but he was more of a hands-on guy. Let Zhou Yu do all the thinking, he was a man of action. 

"We can turn the tide of battle if we jump in now. Cao Cao wouldn't be expecting us. This is too good of an opportunity to pass up." 

"While I have to admit that your idea is enticing, we probably shouldn't cross Yuan Shu. He was very adamant that we are only to scout out the situation in Jing to see if Yuan Shao is behind this at all. He was very clear on the not interfering part."

"Tsk, I'm tired of listening to him. He treats us like errand boys. We are warriors. The Sun family is better than this...Wu deserves better than this." 

"So I take it you've made your decision then?"

"I have. This is probably not what father wanted, but I feel like it is the only way we can get from under Yuan Shu's claws. When we go back to report to him about the battle here, I'm going to give him the-hey, what's that?"  
Before Yu could ask what he was talking about, Ce was off, dashing towards Wan castle.

"Bófú, wait!" Yu called out after his sworn brother. Ce did not heed his call. With a sigh, Yu dashed off after him.

Yu finally caught up to him on the side of Wan castle. He had every intention of giving Ce a piece of his mind for running off the way he did until he saw him pulling something out of the moat. Correction, pulling someone out of the moat. Yu helped him get the unconscious woman out of the water.

"We can't stay here," Yu said in a hushed tone as he looked around them to see if they had been spotted by either side.

"Let's take her back to our camp then."

Yu wanted to argue but he knew that look in Ce's eyes. He wasn't going to take no for an answer this time. He nodded in agreement and Ce picked her up, cradling her in his arms as they hurried back to their camp just on the outskirts of Wan castle.

Ce took her back to his personal tent and laid her down. Yu looked down to her unconscious figure disappointingly.

"She's soaking wet. We need to get her dry," said Ce, ignoring the glares Yu was shooting his way.

"I'll get some extra blankets for her."

Ce and Yu jumped at the sound of Han Dang's voice. 

"Yìgōng? When did you get here?" Ce asked. 

Dang gave Ce a wounded look. "I've been here the whole time! Did you forget all about me?"

Ce gave off a awkward chuckle. "Of course not. You are just so quiet that I didn't realize you were still around."

"Gōngjǐn, did you forget about me too?" Yu gave Dang a warm smile and gave his shoulder a light pat. 

"Of course not. Would you please get the blankets? We do not want her to catch a cold."

Dang gave them both skeptical looks before nodding and heading off.

"Liar, you didn't remember he was there either," Ce teased.

"I think we should look into getting a bell for him..." Yu mused. "Anyway, what exactly do you plan on doing with her?"

"I don't know? Do you think I should take her clothes off? I mean to help her get dry? She won't get dry if she stays in her wet clothes right?"

"I meant overall, Bófú. Why did you bring her back here? Did you completely forget what I said about staying out of this fight?"

"I couldn't just let her drown," Ce replied as he tried to dry her face with one of the blankets he had. This really wasn't going to work. He was going to have to take her clothes off if he ever hoped to get her completely dry.

"Why not? She's the enemy. You were just saying a few minutes ago that you wanted to fight Cao Cao because it was a good advantage. Why save one of his people?"

"I know that's what I said but...this is different. I know her."

"Know her? From where?" Yu asked, placing a hand on his hip and shifting his stance as he waited for an explanation from Ce.

"During that alliance with Yuan Shao at Hulao Gate. She was under Cao's command. Father was adamant about me meeting her. We actually hit it off pretty well. I didn't get why he wanted me to meet her at the time, but he later told me that he felt she would make a good wife for me. He was serious about trying to get us together but...he died before he could petition Cao Cao."

"Ah...I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"That was awhile ago though. I remember father saying she was promised to one of Cao Cao's cousins so is probably married by now. Whatever would have been can no longer be. Still, she wasn't a bad person, you know?"

"But she is still the enemy. We saved her, fine, but we shouldn't interfere any further. Our mission here is done. Let's leave her here and go."

"I can't do that! Cao Cao is retreating now right? If we just leave her here, it will be Zhang Xiu's men that find her."

" Bófú-," Yu began.

"We are taking her with us, Gōngjǐn. We can decide what to do with her once she's better, but I will not leave her here," said Ce. It was a tone Ce rarely used with Yu but he knew it all the same. This was not up for discussion.

"Very well. I'll tell the others to start packing up the camp."

Ce was happy that Zhou Yu didn't push the point. He knew that what he was requesting was foolish but he couldn't help himself. Seeing her reminded him of his father in a way. He could clearly remember the conversation he had with his father about a potential marriage to Zhuyue. Ce pretended to be nonchalant about it at the time but truth be told, after meeting her, he definitely was interested. His father was so sure that Ce having a woman like her by his side, would move on to do great things. Ce couldn't help but wonder what it would have been like to be married to her. 

He studied her sleeping face. She was an attractive woman. She had a fierce spirit and a warrior's heart. She would have thrived in Wu. It was a shame that they never had their chance together. Oh well, no point thinking about things that cannot be changed. Ce pushed the thoughts from his mind and began to remove her wet clothing. The least he could do is make sure she didn't catch her death of cold. 

=#=

The closer Liu Bei got to Diaochan's door, the more his anticipation grew. He had quite a trying day. First he had to speak with Lu Bu and inform him of his departure. Lu Bu seemed to assume that Bei was going to leave him in charge. Bei had an awkward time explaining to him that it would be his sworn brother Fei in charge. Bu said he understood, but Bei could tell that he was a bit upset over his decision.

He then had to inform his wife about his departure. Her behavior was puzzling. She seemed to not want to let him go. When he questioned her about it, she brought up the dog she heard howling outside of their window last night. 

Bei remembered the incident. After having that conversation with Yu and Fei, Bei had been making a conscious effort to spend more time with his wife and child. It was because of this very reason that Bei was with her last night. He had just gotten to sleep after a long day when she woke him. She claimed to hear a dog howling. This was strange to Bei as they did not own a dog. When Bei got up to check, he didn't find anything out of order. It was most likely a stray, but his wife insisted it was a bad omen. She kept him up most of the night shaking with fear that someone close to them was going to die. So when Bei told her that he was leaving for battle tomorrow, she was certain that if he left, she would never see him again. 

Bei still cared for his wife, but the relationship had been a bit strained as of late. He tried to assuage her worries but to no avail. He eventually gave up and sought to find peace in the arms of Diaochan. He hadn't spent much time with Diaochan lately in an effort to fix his marriage. When he told her of his intent, he could tell she heartbroken, but she understood. Unlike his wife, she didn't nag him about the smallest of details, she simply understood. It made Bei fall even more in love with her. 

Bei knocked on Diaochan's door. After a few moments she opened the door. When she saw who was behind it, her eyes lit up in excitement. She jumped in his arms and let out a surprised squeal. Bei was glad to see that she missed him as much as he missed her. He hugged her tightly as he breathed in her scent, surprised by how much he missed it. 

"I didn't expect you today, my lord," she said as she pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around as of late. I-,"

She kissed him, silencing his words. 

"Don't explain it. It doesn't matter. You are here now and you are mine."

She pulled him further into the room. Bei stumbled clumsily after her, barely managing to get the door closed before she was on him once more. Bei had to peel her off of him. He needed to tell her his purpose for visiting.

"Diaochan, my love, wait," Bei said as he pushed her gently back. Diaochan gave him a pout but did not attempt to reach for him again. 

"Tomorrow I leave for battle on behalf of Yuan Shao. I have asked my brother Yìdé to check in on you from time to t-,"

"No!" She cried out startling Bei.

Bei looked at her surprised. It was the first time she had heard her speak so forcefully about anything.

"Please, please, my lord. Do not leave me behind. Take me with you."

"Diaochan, what are you saying? I cannot take you into battle with me."

"But you can, my lord. I know how to fight! I am not as fragile as I seem. I have been on the battlefield before. I fought under Dong Zhou. I can handle myself. Please take me with you."

"Diaochan...I would feel better knowing that you were here safe, waiting for me. If anything ever happened to you-"

"I won't be safe if you left me here, my lord. You would leave me at the mercy of Lu Bu. The only reasons he has not come after me is because of your presence."

"Yìdé would watch after you. He will ensure that Lu Bu stays away from you," Bei said assuredly.

"Your brother is also one that I fear," said Diaochan as she turned away from him.

Bei put his arms onto her shoulders and turned her around to face him. 

"What do you mean you fear him? Has he done something to you?"

Diaochan hid her face from Bei. He frowned a hooked a finger beneath her chin, forcing her to face him.

"Tell me. Has he done something to you?"

"The way he looks at me. It feels as if he is undressing me with his eyes and when he speaks to me, he says such lewd things. I didn't want to cause a rift between you two so I stayed silent but if your intention is to leave me here with him then I can no longer hold my tongue. Please my lord, I implore you, do not leave me with him."

Bei was shaking with anger. He knew that Fei found Diaochan attractive, many men did, but he expected his brother to have respect for their relationship. He had no idea that Fei had acted so deplorably. 

When he returned from battle, he planned on confronting him about it but for now, he had to deal with Diaochan.

"I will make sure that Fei answers for what he did to you when I return," Bei said as he stared into her eyes.

"This is exactly why I did not want to say anything. I did not want to cause a rift between the two of you."

"I would be more upset if you did not say anything. My brother has been out of control lately. It is past time I had talk with him about his conduct. Worry not, this is not on you. It has been a long time coming."

Diaochan nodded. "If you insist, my lord. Still, you have not answered the question that plagues me most. Will you take me with you when you leave tomorrow."

Bei sighed. Diaochan could tell that he was going to say no so she decided to be impulsive. She kicked at him, it was hard to do so in her dress robe so the kick was slow and a bit clumsy. Still the attempt caught Bei off guard. He took the kick to the stomach but it lacked any real power. He put a hand over the area she hit and looked up to her in confusion.

"Diaochan what are yo-"

She threw a punch at him. This time he was prepared for it. He caught her wrist, completely avoiding the blow. This did not deter her. She kicked at him once more landing a blow to his side. Fed up with actions, he tossed her onto the bed and laid down on top of her to stop her from being able to attack him any further.

"Diaochan, what are you doing? Why are you attacking me?"

"Forgive me, my lord but I must show you. I must show you that I can fight. I must show you that I can be by your side."

Bei looked into her eyes. He could see her determination and he felt his anger dissipate in the face of it. He sighed and released his hold on her. 

"I never knew you were so stubborn," he said warily before placing a kiss to her brow. "I will not deny you your request."

"Thank you, my lord. Truly. I am not worthy of the favor you show me."

"There is a condition. You must remain in the main camp."

"But my lord-"

"This is something I will not budge on, Diaochan. If anything were to happen to you...I couldn't live with myself knowing that it was I that put you in danger."

Diaochan nodded and placed a hand upon his cheek. 

"Mere words are not enough to express the gratitude I feel. Allow me to show you."

She removed her hand from his cheek and ran it down the front of her robe before pulling it open to reveal herself to him. Bei took time to admire her form before partaking in her supple flesh.

=#=

Jia Xu found himself sitting before Cao Cao in defeat. How could this have happened? He had Cao Cao in the palm of his hand. It was that freak of a bodyguard that helped him traverse his traps. He had no idea he would be so formidable. Who knew Cao Cao had such a monster on his side. 

Even though they managed to make Cao retreat, Jia Xu still managed to get captured. His own trap was reversed on him and he was lured in like a fool. He planned everything so meticulously, yet he was outplayed. How could Guo Jia have figured out that he had troops waiting in hiding within those garrisons? Any other person would have just fled when they had the chance but Jia was smart enough to check the surrounding area before they made their retreat. So confidant of his victory, Xu bumbled into the trap Jia had planted within the garrisons. 

Xu gave a self depreciating laugh. At least he would die to someone smarter than him. Still, what a pathetic way to go. He had so much to live for. He looked up to Cao and saw that his freak of a bodyguard was still alive. How was that even possible? If the amount of bandages he had wrapped around his hulking chest was any indication, he should be dead by now or at least off his feet. Yet here he was, cracking his knuckles menacingly, ready to rip him limb from limb. Xu wondered who would get to him first, the monster bodyguard or the menacing man with the large sword that was pacing back and forth behind Cao. If memory served him correctly, that was Xiahou Dun. He seemed awfully pissed at him but he wasn't sure why. The man had a lot of blood splattered on his armor. It was almost like he tried to bathe in it. Guess all the killing he did up to his point was apparently a warm up for him. 

Cao stared at Xu. Xu returned the stare. If he was going to die, he would look the orchestrator of his demise in the eye like a man. Wei took a step closer, no longer able to contain himself. He was ready to take Xu apart. Xu did not flinch. He would meet his death with pride. In a strange twist of fate, his death was delayed by Cao who raised a hand to stop Wei's advance. Wei and Dun looked just as confused as Xu did by this action. 

"Allow me to ask you one question. Do you die now for your master? Or has your loyalty always been to yourself, to your talent for strategy?"

Xu burst into laughter. Was he serious? Why did he care about such a thing at a time like this? 

"That's quite the loaded question," Xu replied. He remained silent for a few moments as he gave the question some thought. He decided to answer it honestly. His death was impending anyway, who cares about keeping up pretenses now?

"The latter. I have lived my life for my talent, for my genius. I could have done more, but I have no regrets. Come, I am ready. Do it," said Xu as he shifted himself into a more comfortable position. If he was going to die, he might as well be mildly comfortable.

Xiahou Dun took a step forward. With his teeth bared and his brows furrowed he resembled an animal. Xu had the sickening feeling that his death was going to be an extremely painful one. Before Dun could get close to him, Cao surprised them all once more by stepping in front of him and blocking his path. Dun's wild eyes shifted to Cao holding a mixture of confusion and anger. 

"Very well then," Cao began. "Jia Xu, I ask that you use your talents in my service."

"Are you serious!?" Dun barked out as he grabbed onto Cao's shoulder with a free hand. 

There were very few people that could have gotten away with touching Cao the way Dun just did. Though they were only cousins, their relationship was closer than that. Cao saw him as a brother and the feeling was mutual on Dun's end. Cao understood that Dun was going through a pain that was still fresh and he knew that recruiting the very person that was the source of that pain would cause some friction. Cao could only hope that the loyalty that Dun swore to him so long ago would still stand. He would hate to lose someone he saw as a brother, but his ambition could not be stopped...not for anyone. Jia Xu was an intelligent man. Cao would be a fool to kill off such a talent for something as petty as revenge, especially when that intelligence could prove useful in the future. He hoped that one day, Dun would understand that, even if he hated him for it.

Cao took on a calm yet authoritative tone. He wanted Dun to understand his position, but he also wanted it understood that he would not tolerate any argument regarding his decision.

"Without Dian Wei, I would have certainly been dead."

At hearing his name, Wei gave off an awkward chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head, happy to be praised by his master.

"It would be a shame to waste such intellect," Cao finished. 

"But it's because of him that-,"

"I know," Cao interrupted. "Killing him won't bring her back, but alive, he can at least atone for his role in it."

Dun wanted to say more. He wanted to argue the point. He wanted to walk over there and chop that bastard into pieces, but he knew that he could not. In this land of chaos, long life was promised to no one. Every time a warrior steps onto the battlefield, they know that there is a chance they will not step off of it. His rational mind knew this but his heart didn't care for anything rational at the moment. It wanted to rage. It wanted to lash out on everything and everyone. 

He slaughtered so many people today when he went to scout out the garrisons. Normally, he would grant his enemies a quick death, but not this time. He drew every death out. He made it as painful as he possibly could but still the rage in his heart would not be sated. Something within him broke when she died and he wasn't sure he would be able to control that rage again. He needed to get away. He needed to get away from Cao Cao because a part of him felt like murdering him. He wanted to kill him for disregarding her death the way he did. He wanted to kill Jia Xu for causing her death. He wanted to kill Cao Ang for being so fucking useless that Zhuyue had to sacrifice herself to save him. These feelings were beginning to overwhelm him and he feared that if he stayed, he would act out on these impulses.

Dun removed his hand from Cao's shoulder. He turned away from both of them and headed back in the direction of their camp. Guo Jia fell into step with Dun, clearly worried about his well-being.

" Yuánràng?" Jia said softly.

"I need...time. Keep him safe," was Dun's reply. 

Jia nodded as he slowed his steps to a full stop allowing Dun to leave him behind. This was a risky move by Cao Cao, recruiting Jia Xu. He understood the benefit of doing so, but he risked losing much in the process. Had Dun decided rebel, Jia has no doubt that Yuan would not be far behind. This Jia Xu had better prove that he was worth such a risk.

Jia Xu looked to Cao Cao and saw no deception in his eyes. So he lived to see another day huh? Very well. He would fight for Cao Cao. He can't be a much worse employer than Zhang Xiu. Xu got to his feet and dusted off the backside of his battle armor. 

"He didn't look to pleased with the fact that you aren't killing me."

"I imagine he is not," said Jia. "Your actions killed his wife."

"Ah, I see...," Xu replied. That explains the menacing looks Dun was throwing his way. If he was in his position, he would feel the same way.

"It would be in your best interest to prove your worth as soon as possible. Zhuyue was dear to all of us and her loss will not be easily forgotten."

"Ahahaha, no pressure there," Xu replied. Cao studied Xu for a few moments in silence. The scrutiny made him want to squirm but he remained still. 

"You fought most impressively, Dian Wei!" Cao said, finally taking his gaze off of Xu and turning around to face the man in question. Xu let out a breath of relief to finally be out of that intimidating glare. Cao Cao could be quite intimidating when he wanted to be. 

"You remind me of the legendary warriors of yore that I have read about," he continued.

Wei gave off that awkward chuckle once more. It was clear that he wasn't use to such praise. He rubbed the back of his bald head bashfully. 

"Yes, but his heroics have come at a price. He shouldn't even be up right now. He will need many weeks of bed rest to recover. It is honestly a miracle he is still alive."

"Bah, you worry like an old hen, Fèngxiào," Wei retorted.

"No, he is right. If bed rest is what's recommended, then so be it. I need you. I need your strength. I will not have you fall here."

Dian Wei smiled, happy to hear that his lord needed him.

"As you wish, my lord," Wei relented. If he was being honest with himself, he felt tired. Perhaps bed rest wouldn't be so bad after all. The faster he healed, the faster he could get back on the battle field and help his lord.

=#=

Zhuyue awoke to the sound of muffled voices. Her head felt clouded and her body ached. She took a few deep breathes to try and focus on the area around her. The voices didn't seem to be too close to her. She decided to risk it and open her eyes. Her vision was blurred and she had to blink several times to force her eyes to regain its focus. It seems her ears did not deceive her, she was alone, but exactly where was she?

The muffled voices continued to ramble on. Zhuyue decided listening to whatever they were saying may help her determine exactly where she was. She strained her ears and tried to focus on the noise. Slowly it became more than just garbled nonsense. She could make out actual words. 

"-thought you would be happy about this development. With this, you won't have to give up the Imperial Seal."

"I know, but it feels wrong to give her to that scum."

" Bófú, you need to think of the Sun family name. You need to think of the people of Wu. In the face of all that, what is one mere woman who you only have a passing acquaintance with?"

Wu? So she was with people from Wu? Sun Jian's people? But who was Bofu? She wasn't familiar with the style name. She could guess that she was the woman in question. 

"It just doesn't feel right, Gōngjǐn. I mean father thought she would be a good match for me. He saw something in her. Maybe-"

"I don't think so, Bófú. I looked into it and as you thought, she is married...to Xiahou Dun. Cao Cao's cousin."

"Ah...I thought so...still, what you suggest isn't going to work. If Cao Cao finds out that we gave her up to Yuan Shu, we'll become their number one enemy. I don't think we can take on a force like that right now."

"They won't know it was us unless Yuan Shu expressly tells them which I doubt he will. They think she is dead."

Dead? Dun thought she was dead? No....

"You seriously think that Yuan Shu will give us our freedom just for her?"

"A mere woman she may be, but she is one with close familial ties to Cao Cao. My guess is he will use her to strike a deal with Cao Cao. But I will be honest with you. After hearing the entirety of what happened at Hulao gate, I doubt that Shu won't take the opportunity to mete out some revenge on her. I doubt she will be the same when they get her back. He can just blame any injuries on the battle of Wan castle, keeping himself clear of all fault." 

"So Yuan Shu gets to do whatever he wants with her and no one's the wiser."

"I know it seems deplorable, but we have to think of the greater good."

"I know...I KNOW! You're right...It just feels pretty shitty."

"To make such ugly decisions are necessary in the world we live in today."

"I suppose it is...," Ce sighed. "When we go to make our report to Shu, we'll hand her over, but only if Shu promises to grant the Wu autonomy."

Yu nodded in agreement. "Of course."

Her fate was to given to Yuan Shu? She had to get out of here. Her body groaned in protest as she tried to move it. No, this was nothing. She would not let this stop her. She forced herself up and realized that she was wearing robes other than her own. She looked at the garment in confusion. It looked like something made for a man. It was far too big for her. She tightened it around her body as best she could and headed to the far side of the tent.   
Just as she reached the other end of the tent, she heard a third voice. It seemed to be a messenger. He called the name Sun Ce. So that was who her captive was? She couldn't bring herself to hate him. He wanted to trade her for the future of his people. That didn't mean she was going to let him actually do it. While she didn't begrudge his decision, she damn sure didn't agree with it. 

Zhuyue reached her hand under the tent lining and tried to wrench it up. To her dismay, it was anchored tightly to the ground. If she were to pull any harder, she would risk tearing the tent down and causing too much of a scene. She had to find something to cut through.

Zhuyue searched frantically around the tent while trying to be as quite as she could. She paused occasionally to ensure that they were still talking outside. It wouldn't bode well for her if she was caught now. She was doubtful that she could put up a good fight at the moment. Her body felt heavy and sluggish, part of the effect of hitting the moat the way she did. 

To her luck, she found her armor bunched in the corner of the tent. It was still cold and damp to the touch. She felt her way inside of it and found one of her hidden daggers. They hadn't found them! Quickly, she bundled her battle robe around her armor making it a makeshift sack and made her way back to the tent wall. She stabbed her dagger through it and pulled down. She had to stop when the rip made a louder sound than she intended. She waited and listened. They were still talking. Good. She continued to drag the dagger down the cloth, slowly, trying to dull the ripping sound. Finally, she created an opening big enough to slip through.

First she peaked her head out, ensuring that she wouldn't be blundering directly into the enemies hands. Fortunately for her, there were no enemies in her immediate vicinity. Unfortunately for her, the tent she was in was located in the center of their camp. Once she exited, she would eventually run into someone.

Zhuyue took a deep breath, steeling herself. She tightened her grip on her dripping sack of armor and stepped through the hole. She held her head high and hoped she didn't look as terrible as she felt. With as confident a stride as she could muster, she began to walk straight ahead through the camp. She garnered glances from a few of the troops she passed but no one stopped her. Perhaps she could get away with this. 

The heavens were smiling on her today. The path she was walking led her to a group of horses. She could steal one and flee from here. Just a little further.

"Who are you?"

Zhuyue froze at the sound of the voice behind her. She was so close. She turned slowly to face the speaker. It was a large breasted scantily clad woman. To Zhuyue, she looked as if she worked in a brothel. Was she some general's concubines? Lianshi tilted her head as she examined Zhuyue. She took in the disheveled appearance, the ill fitting robe and the dripping blue bundle she carried.

"I-I um, y-your humble handmaiden bids you greetings?" That was how you said it wasn't it? It had been a while since she had to put on such a show. She was not good at being put on the spot like this.

"Who are you?" Lianshi asked again.

"Oh, yes um, Lord Sun Ce...I am with him..."

"Oh, are you Lady ShangXiang's new handmaiden?" she asked.

ShangXiang? She knew that name. That was the name of Ce's sister.

"Yes, yes! That is it exactly. Lord Sun Ce has brought me to serve Lady ShangXiang."

"Understood. As you were then," Lianshi said. She turned from Zhuyue without another word. 

Zhuyue breathed a sigh of relief. Somehow, she managed to get away with it. She waited for a few moments for Lianshi to walk further away before she resumed her trek to the horses. She paused once she made it beside the horse to look in Lianshi's direction. It seemed as if she was still walking away. This was her chance to get away. Zhuyue worked quickly untying the horse. To her great fortune, it was already saddled. 

Once the horse was free, she quickly tied her makeshift armor pouch to it and jumped on. She spurred horse on. Zhuyue knew she would cause a scene in doing so, but she hoped she could put some distance between her and them before they noticed. She could hear the sounds of shouting behind her. She was noticed alright but she didn't look back. She didn't want anything to slow her down. She can make it. She was going to make it! 

She pushed the horse even further, wanting to get as far away as possible when she felt an explosion of pain in her side. Zhuyue wrapped one hand on the reigns to keep her balance. With her free hand, she reached to the spot where she felt the pain. Her hand landed on the shaft of a crossbow bolt. Zhuyue groaned in pain at the prodding. It seems she hadn't made it away quite as cleanly as she thought. She looked behind her to see the woman with the large breast she had spoke with moments before holding a large crossbow. So she was not a concubine. Apparently, her acting was worse than she originally thought and appearances were quite deceiving in Wu.

Zhuyue faced forward and regained hold of the reigns with both hands. The only choice she had at this moment was to try and outrun the next shot. Her foot kicked the horse's side in an effort to speed it up. The horse neighed in protest before it marginally increased its speed. Lianshi readied her crossbow and took aim. This shot would hit her square in the back and should take her down. Her finger on the trigger, she steadied her hand squeezed. To Lianshi's surprise, just before she could pull the trigger down fully, her crossbow was smacked aside, sending her bolt off target. It embedded itself into Zhuyue's armor sack instead.

Angered at the interruption, Lianshi faced the person that dared to disrupt her. She lowered her head humbled when she saw that it was none other than Sun Ce. 

"My lord?" She asked in question.

"We need her alive," he explained. Lianshi lowered her head again, contrite. 

Ce mounted his horse. "Have some of the other's follow after me. I'm going to chase her down."

Lianshi saluted him and ran off to do exactly that.

Ce urged his horse into movement after Zhuyue. He didn't want to do this, but for the future of Wu, he had to. She had a head start, but she was wounded. That would slow her down. Ce followed the path her horse had taken to a stream. Ce crossed it quickly and continued down the path. Bewildered, he had to stop his pursuit. There was no longer any signs of her tracks. Ce dismounted and examined the ground. Before he had seen blood along with hoof prints but now there was nothing. He climbed onto his horse once more and decided to double back to the last area he saw them. He found himself back at the stream. The tracks seemed to stop just before it. 

"My lord!" 

Ce looked up to see Huang Gai, Han Dang, Zhou Yu and Cheng Pu riding towards him.

" Bófú, where is she?" Yu asked.

"Not sure, the tracks end here," Ce replied pointing to the stream.

Zhou Yu dismounted and looked around. "Hmm, if the tracks end here, that I can only surmise that she remained in the stream instead of crossing it. The men looked in both directions. It was hard to discern which direction she went in."

"We split up then," said Ce. "Just remember, we need her alive if she's to be any use to us."

The men nodded and they split up. It was Sun Ce's group comprised of himself and Yu, that came upon the horse Zhuyue had stolen downstream, drinking its fill of water. Zhou Yu examined the horse. It's side was slick with blood but there was no sign of its rider.

"Why'd she abandon the horse?" Ce asked as he looked around for signs of Zhuyue.

"Listen, do you hear that? The increase in the flow of water. There is a waterfall nearby."

Yu and Ce followed the sound to the waterfall. There was still no sign of Zhuyue around. Ce peered over the edge of the waterfall.

"Think she went over?" he asked over the rush of water from the fall.

"If she did, she's dead," Yu replied once he was at Ce's side.

"Guess we gotta give up on chasing her huh?" said Ce.

"You seem happy about this development."

"Eh, I wouldn't say happy. I just feel like she earned her freedom so let her have it. We still have the Imperial seal. Yuan Shu can choke on it for all I care. We don't need it."

Yu sighed then gave off a soft chuckle. 

"As you say, Bófú."

The two men climbed back atop their horses and went to meet back up stream to meet the others.

Zhuyue watched them leave from her perch in a nearby tree. How fortunate for her that they didn't look up. She waited for awhile longer to ensure they were gone before she climbed down. Once on the ground, she checked her wound. It was still bleeding but it hadn't yet soaked through the strip of fabric she hastily tied around it. Zhuyue had no idea where she was or which direction home was. At least she knew which direction not to go. With a heavy sigh, her hand clutching her side while the other held onto her sack, she resumed her trek to get as far away from Wu's camp as possible.

=#=

Something was wrong. Xiaolian just knew it. Lord Cao had returned but her mother and father were not among them. She has seen her uncle Yuan speaking with her grandparents in hushed tones and they would stop whenever she entered the room. Something terrible happened. It made her feel sick to her stomach just to think about it. This was a familiar feeling. She had this feeling the last time she watched her family get slaughtered in front of her. An indescribable sense of loss and loneliness. Her heart ached and there was no cure. She could no longer focus on her training or her studies. She barely ate and her sleep were always restless ones. 

Xiaolian took it upon herself to wait by the main gate for her parents return. She just couldn't believe that they were dead. She didn't want to accept that reality. From sun up to sun down she waited near the main gain for them, her heart aching just a little more whenever the sun dipped below the horizon with no sign of either of them.

Yuan and her grandparents tried to get her to stop, but she wouldn't respond to them. When they forcefully dragged her away, she would just escape and make her way back there. Xiahoushi would often visit her and sit by her side while she waited. She tried to give her friend food to eat but was only sometimes successful. 

A new day had come. As always, Xiaolian woke up and prepared to go to main gate to wait for them. Xiahoushi had woken up early and decided to accompany her friend. She had the foresight to have the servants prepare them a meal as no one knew the last time Xiaolian had eaten. They sat in silence in front of the gate. The usual flurry of travelers and merchants had passed by, not paying any heed to the two girls sitting nearby. Xiahoushi offered Xiaolian some of the packed food she had. Xiaolian initially refused but after prodding, she finally accepted it. They ate in silence. Xiaolian remained focused on the passerby's, not wanting to miss a glimpse of Zhuyue or Dun.

Xiahoushi's heart ached for her friend. She knew the pain she was going through. It was a familiar one but unlike her, Xiaolian was being forced to go through it for a second time. Xiahoushi looked down to her food, her eyes watering. Guilt suddenly gripped her. She was jealous of Xiaolian. It wasn't fair that she had gotten a family while she was still without one. On more than one occasion she had asked the heavens to give her a real family and when her prayers weren't answered, she asked the heavens to take Xiaolian's family away from her. It was a horrible thing to do, she knew it but the envy dug its way into her heart and bore an evil fruit. 

Why did that prayer have to be granted?! She regretted making it, solely believing it was because of her that Zhuyue had died. She knew the truth. The adults weren't quite so careful when speaking around her. Xiahoushi remembered how it felt when she was in Xiaolian's shoes. Everyone around her knew what happened to her parents but they didn't tell her. They didn't realize that it caused more pain to not know the truth. She didn't want Xiaolian to feel the same. She deserved to know the truth.

"Xiaolian," she called out softly. She wasn't expecting a response so she wasn't surprised when she didn't get one. "Xiaolian, I heard the others speaking. I know what happened."

This got Xiaolian's attention. She turned to face Xiahoushi but they were interrupted. A group of four boys, a little older than they were had picked this moment to show up. Xiaolian had seen them before. They would often tease her for waiting by the gate but she usually ignored them. Today, it seemed they decided to have their fun with her again.

"Hey look, ugly has a friend. Who's your friend ugly?"

Xiaolian ignored them. It was an easy task for her but not something Xiahoushi was quite as practiced in. She reacted to them, trying to hide herself behind Xiaolian. She showed herself to be an easy target. Immediately, they shifted focus from Xiaolian to Xiahoushi. They began to pull at her clothes and her hair. Teasing her for being a cry baby. One boy felt emboldened enough to take his bullying to another level. He plucked Xiahoushi's beloved stuffed bunny right out of her hands. Xiahoushi let out a wail as she reached for it, her fingers only swiping at air as the boy danced away, laughing.

"Give it back! Please!"

"What this stupid thing? The boy tossed it to the ground and stepped on it, digging his heel into it stuffed head.

"No! Please! Stop!" Xiahoushi screamed. Xiaolian stood. The boys were momentarily surprised to see her react.

"What? You gonna do something ugly? Want a scar over your other eye to match?" Asked the boy who had his foot on the rabbit's head. Xiaolian eyed him. He was always the one who initiated the bullying when they came to her. The others always just followed along. To Xiaolian, it seemed as if they didn't have brains of their own. At that moment, Xiaolian recalled a lesson Dun had taught her regarding fighting groups of enemies.

'Watch your enemy. Identify early who is the leader of the group. Once you have done that, look at his followers. Do they move independently or do they hang on the every word and action of their leader? If they do, then the fight is easy. Take out the leader and the others will flee, no longer having direction. If they move independently and show the ability to adapt and think for themselves, well you got a fight on your hands...'

This situation was the former. Xiaolian could spot it right away. That means she only had to take him out. With that in mind, Xiaolian leveled a front kick to the lead boy. Surprised, he stumbled back and fell on his backside. Xiaolian picked up the stuffed bunny and handed it back to Xiahoushi which she accepted tearfully. She tried to vainly to wipe off the dirt that now stained her bunny. Xiaolian turned to face the bully once more. He had just gotten back to his feet. He was enraged at being humiliated in front of his friends. 

"Watch out!" Xiahoushi cried out. 

There was no need for her to do so. Xiaolian was fully focused on the danger ahead. He threw a punch at Xiaolian. This boy was not like her father whom she trained with often. He was slow and weak. She caught his arm and stepped under it, wrenching it behind him as she did so. She kicked the back of his knees forcing him to the ground. Once there, wrapped her legs around his upper arm locking it in place. The boy tried to move but Xiaolian had too good a grip on his arm. The boy cried in pain and she wrenched his forearm down further and further until it was near it's breaking point. Her eyes showed no emotion. The sounds of his cries did nothing to dissuade her. She continued to twist until she heard a snap. 

Xiaolian finally released her hold on him. Standing as the boy lay crying in pain on the ground below her. The other boys as predicted moved away from her, mouths agape in shock. Xiaolian took her former seat and continued to watch the gate, certain that the boys would not trouble them any longer. The three other boys picked up their fallen friend who was still sobbing as they dragged him away. 

Xiahoushi looked up from her dirtied bunny to Xiaolian. Her eyes seemed so distant. It reminded her of when they first met. It was a look that scared her and made her want to keep her distance. Xiahoushi hadn't noticed it until now but Xiaolian hadn't had that look in a long time but today, today it was back but she wasn't afraid of her this time. 

"Xiaolian...thank you," she said softly. Xiaolian did not reply and Xiahoushi wasn't expecting her to. They sat in a comfortable silence as they continued to keep vigil over the gate.

Hours passed without either of them speaking a word to each other. This was something both of them had grown use to. That peaceful silence was interrupted by the sound of yelling. It seemed to be moving in their direction. Xiahoushi looked up to see a crowd of people heading towards them. In that crowd she could see a few of the boys that had come to bully them before. 

Xiahoushi tapped Xiaolian's shoulder frantically to get her attention. Xiaolian shifted her glance from the gate to the crowd that grew closer to them. She stood and Xiahoushi followed suit.

"Leave," Xiaolian said to Xiahoushi. Xiahoushi wanted nothing more to run at the moment. Her heart beat wildly and her knees quaked in fear.

"C-come with me!" she pleaded.

"No, they want me. Go," Xiaolian replied. Xiahoushi looked between Xiaolian and the crowd. If she didn't leave now, she wouldn't be able to get away. 

"I-I'll get help! I promise!" Xiahoushi said before fleeing.

Xiaolian stood her ground as a large man approached her. 

"Is this the one?" he asked loudly. The leader who's arm she had broken peaked from behind the large man. He looked so pitiful now. No longer quite so smug. He took a look at Xiaolian and nodded.

"That's her father! She attacked me for no reason!"

"Tch, you got beaten by a scrawny girl. How dishonorable, but I cannot let our family lose face to a whelp like this. You are going to pay for what you did to my son," said the man. 

He struck Xiaolian with the back of his hand. The hit stung and caused her to wobble slightly, but she remained on her feet. Infuriated that she didn't fall from the first hit he struck her again and again. Xiaolian was forced to her knees as man struck her over and over. 

It hurt. This man wasn't weak like his son. She couldn't beat him. He was too big, too strong. She could feel tears rolling down her cheeks and there was a metallic taste in her mouth. There was nothing that she could do. No, there was still something. The man struck at her but he didn't defend himself. He didn't expect Xiaolian to fight back. He definitely wasn't expecting her to spring forward from her kneeling position and ram her head into his crotch. 

The man let out a yelp and dropped to his knees, his hands grabbing hold of the injured area. Xiaolian got unsteadily to her feet. She spat out blood and began to walk slowly away. She knew it would be in her best interest to get as far away from the man as possible. She didn't get very far at all. The man rebounded faster than she expected. He grabbed hold of her hair and yanked her back, ripping out a chunk as he did so. Xiaolian screamed in pain as she fell backwards to the ground. The man, blinded by rage no longer hit her with open hand strikes. Xiaolian was forced into a fetal position to protect herself. Once he realized his punches weren't working, he switched to his feet, kicking and stomping her with all his might. 

There were mummers among the crowd that followed that this was going a bit too far, but no one moved to stop him. Xiaolian was helpless against him. She could only remain curled up in her tight little ball bracing herself for the hits as best she could while hoping that he would get tired soon. 

Over her own sobbing, Xiaolian heard a cry. It sounded like a man crying. The assault had abruptly stopped. Xiaolian risked peeking her head out to see what was going on. The man who had been hitting her was on the floor beside her. A boot was planted firmly on his throat.

"Such a big man, beating up a kid but you go down in one fucking hit."

It was him. Her father! She reached up to him weakly. "F-father."

Dun looked down to her but he did not reach for her. There was a dark look in his eye that unnerved her. 

"Can you walk, Xiaolian?"

"Yes," she replied as she got to her feet. Her body ached but she could still move it. 

"Then go home," Dun said. 

Xiaolian knew better than to argue with him. Not this time. She weakly dragged herself away from the gate not daring to look back.

Dun waited until she was out of sight.

"He removed his foot from the man's throat who rolled to his side coughing roughly."

Dun grabbed him by his hair and pulled him to his feet. He spoke in a low and menacing tone. "That girl you were beating is my daughter. Don't think for a second that after doing something like that, you are going to draw breath much longer."

The crowd parted way for Dun as he dragged him out of the main gates.

=#=

"Now, Master Fèngxiān, should you need anything, please do not hesitate to reach out to Yìdé. I have instructed him to treat you as I would treat you. You have no need to worry in his care."

Lu Bu gave a grunt of acknowledgement as he nodded. His eyes were on Diaochan the entire time as she tried to hide herself from his gaze behind Liu Bei.

" Wényuǎn, when I return, let us share a drink together," said Guan Yu as he stroked his beard, a friendly smile on his face as he spoke.

Zhang Liao couldn't bear to look him in the eye. Guan Yu was a good and honorable man. A man of strength that he respected. What they were about to do...no, he couldn't look him in the eye. He didn't deserve to. Liao chose to look ahead to the rising sun instead as he spoke, hoping his face did not display his true emotions.

"Good luck, Master Yúncháng."

The men nodded. Liu Bei helped Diaochan to her horse before mounting his own. Guan Yu followed suit. Without another word spoken, they departed on their way. Chen Gong waited until the three were further out of earshot before slipping behind Lu Bu.

"They're gone. Are you ready?"

Lu Bu looked over his shoulder to Gong and nodded. He turned away from the departing riders and headed back through the portcullis. He took long power strides and Gong had to do a light job just to keep up with him.

"This land is yours! Yours for the taking, my lord! We shall fight, all the way, to the end!" He said gleefully as he waved his hands about in his usual flourish. 

"Where do we begin?" Asked Zhang Liao. He wasn't having the same trouble keeping pace with Lu Bu that Chen Gong seemed to have.

"First, we have to get the drunkard to slay Cao Bao," said Gong as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "And I know just how to do it."


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zhang Fei - Yìdé  
> Zhang Liao – Wényuǎn  
> Chen Gong – Gōngtái  
> Li Dian – Mànchéng  
> Guan Yu - Yúncháng

Xiaolian remained bone straight as Dun tended to her wounds. The white cloth he used to wipe the semi dried blood from her face was quickly stained a deep crimson as he worked. He was being gentle with her, but there was a terrible aura emanating from him. It scared her. It made her swallow every question she had about Zhuyue. 

Xiaolian felt tired and generally miserable. Her mind felt fuzzy and her body ached. She wanted to sit down but she dared not move from her spot. Not just because she was afraid to upset him, but because this was the first time she had seen him in so long. She wanted to be near him because she wasn't sure just how long he would be around this time. There was a nagging voice in her head that told her he would be leaving again soon. Xiaolian pushed the annoying voice out of her mind and allowed her eyes to trail down to the front of his robes. She tried her best to ignore the blood splattered across his robes but her eyes kept flickering down to it. Was it his blood or was it the blood of the man that beat her? She wanted to ask but each time it rose up, her fear made her swallow the question back down her throat. 

Xiahou Yuan watched the pair warily. By the time Xiahouji had found him, the incident was over. Xiaolian was slowly limping her way home, ragged and bloodied. When Yuan tried to ask her about what happened she remained as tight lipped as ever. When he tried to dress her wounds, she pushed him away and sat at the entrance to her home waiting for something. At the time, Yuan didn't know what exactly it was she was waiting for but once he saw Dun walking towards them he understood. Her father had returned. There was a mixture of relief and concern in this knowledge. Relief because he was worried for his brother when he disappeared after their loss at Wan castle and concern because he was covered in blood and was rather nonchalant about it.  
He grew up with Dun and knew his brother well. Though he looked calm and collected as he knelt in front of his adopted daughter, tending to her wounds, Yuan knew that there was a storm brewing within his eyes. He was unhinged. He hadn't seen this Dun in years. The last time this Dun emerged was when he slew the man that had belittled his teacher. One might have thought that killing a man for bad mouthing one's master was overkill but there were two factors that tipped Dun over the edge. The first factor was that Dun and his master had been close. He managed to bring out a sense of calm within the young brash and angry Dun. This was a feat that not even his father could achieve. The second factor was that the man had decided to insult Dun's master on the day of his funeral. Dun had great respect for his master and looked up to him. He was broken up over the loss and he had a look very similar to the one he had now. He was ready to snap at anything and everything. The man was relentless in his admonishment of Dun's master. By the third insult, Dun had drawn his blade and cut the man in two. While it was an impressive feat for someone so young to pull off, it was murder, plain and simple and he would have been arrested had it not been for his father's influence. 

Shan was disappointed in Dun's actions. Under his master's tutelage, Dun was becoming a better person, but he nearly threw all of that away just because someone insulted the man he admired. Shan gave him an earful but as he had prior to his master's interference, Dun let his father's words pass through him much like a gust of wind passing through the leaves on the branches of a tree. Shan knew he wasn't getting to him so he went for the one thing that he thought may have some impact. 

"What would your master think of you if he had witnessed what you did today?"

That simple sentence hit Dun and it hit him hard. He finally realized that he himself had spit on the memory of the man he held in such high regard. He vowed from that day forward to do better and he had. He still had a short temper but as the years rolled on, he got better at controlling it. When that failed and blood needed to be spilled, he did so honorably. He gave the person a chance to defend themselves before he killed them and he always made it a quick death.   
Zhuyue's death brought back the other Dun. Yuan could see it plainly even if others couldn't. He needed to talk to him. He needed to get his brother back to his old self before he did something that couldn't be taken back. 

"Don't you think you should change before you do that?" 

It was a lame start to a conversation but he couldn't think of anything else. Besides, he could see how nervous Xiaolian looked to be near Dun right now and it was probably a good idea to get her away from him, though he didn't believe for once second that he would ever purposely hurt her.

"No," was Dun's short reply.

Yuan mulled over his next question. There were so many things he wanted to know but he wasn't sure which question would set him off. It was obvious that any direct question about Zhuyue was off the table, but surely there could be something else he could ask to get the information he wanted.

"So, um...where were you all this time? I was sure you would have beaten us here. I was surprised when we got here before you."

Dun stilled his hands after hearing the question. Zhuyue's death ripped a hole within him. There was a pain within him that felt as if barbs had constricted itself around his heart. Whenever he stopped to think was when it was at its worse and Yuan just forced him to think, forced him to remember. She was gone so soon after they had sworn themselves to each other. 

It wasn't just her death that wounded him. It was the way she died. She didn't die as a warrior. He could have taken that a bit better though it would have still hurt. No, she died saving someone else and if he knew the person the way he thought he knew the person, she most likely died saving him from his own stupidity. That wasn't any way for a woman like that to go. She deserved so much better.   
He was angry at so many things and his anger just wanted to lash out at everyone and everything. He was angry at Ang for potentially causing her death. He was angry at Zhang Xiu for owning the castle and ordering the attack that took her life. He was angry at Jia Xu for his cowardly tactic that caused her death. He was angry at Cao Anmin for not staying with Zhuyue when she went to help Cao Ang. He was angry at Cao Cao for taking her with him into the castle which would become her tomb, and he was angry at himself. He was angry that he didn't go back into the castle to find her. He was angry that he allowed the fumes and fire to consume her without even the smallest effort to save her. He was angry that he allowed her to die alone. 

He didn't want to think about this now. He could feel his rage boiling to the surface. He managed to quiet it earlier but already it was thirsting for revenge once more. He tried to distract himself by thinking of what Yuan had asked him. What was the question? Where had he been? 

After Cao and his troops had packed up camp and fled, Dun stuck around. He had a feeling that Zhang Xiu would send men after Cao. Though he managed to fend off Xiu's attack, he had lost much in that battle. To Xiu, Cao was much like a wounded deer, prime for the kill. There was also the fact that Cao had abducted his strategist. Xiu was not keen to let him go and was not yet aware of the agreement they had come to. Xiu did not disappoint. He sent a contingent of fifty men to scout ahead of his main force. Their job was to assess Cao's forces and signal if they believed an attack would be an advantageous move. What they found was Xiahou Dun. Sitting patiently in path Cao's forces had just taking an hour ago, his sword drawn and rage thirsting for blood.

Fifty to one, that wasn't enough for Dun, but it would have to do. He slaughtered them mercilessly, letting his rage fly freely to dull the pain that continuously stabbed at his heart. The men who were once confident about their odds began to see that there was something very wrong with the person they were up against. They tried to flee but he didn't let them. The hunters quickly became the prey and he was much more unforgiving to the ones that tried to escape his fury.

By the time he was done, he stood amongst piles of corpses, his body drenched in the blood of his foes. For a fleeting moment, he thought that they probably had family too. They probably had wives home waiting for them, children that depended on them. With this thought in his mind, Dun let off a grim smile, happy that someone else gets to feel just an inkling of the pain that he felt. 

Dun waited once more. He hoped that Xiu would be stupid enough to send more troops his way but since they didn't receive the signal of the scouting party, no more lambs came to the slaughter. Disappointed, Dun began his long trek home. He took his time in doing so in an effort to clear his thoughts and come to terms with his loss. He toyed with the idea of going back to Wan castle to try to find her body but he stopped himself from doing so. He imagined Zhuyue calling him an idiot for throwing his life away so frivolously when Xiaolian needed him. Xiaolian, he should be there for her, but he couldn't go back immediately with the way he felt at that moment. If he did, Ang would be the first to die and everyone else would have become potential enemies. After a week, he found an uneasy sense of peace within himself and headed back home.

The memory of the past week flitted through Dun's mind in the span of a few seconds though from his point of few, it felt much longer. Xiaolian looked at him quizzically and saw a clouded look over his eyes. He was looking in her direction but he wasn't staring at her. He was staring past her. She wasn't sure of what to do. Part of her wanted to reach out and hug him but she wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do at the moment. His face shifted. It was a subtle change but she noticed it immediately. His expression had become pained. Whatever he was thinking about hurt him. The look on his face made up Xiaolian's mind for her. Before she could even think about what she was doing, her small arms wove themselves around his neck. 

Her touch snapped Dun from his memory. His body reacted before his mind could catch up. He tensed instantly, ready to strike out at whatever dared touch him. His mind scolded him. It told him to stop giving into his baser instincts and to assess the situation before acting. So he did. He looked down and realized that the arms that wrapped itself around his neck belonged to his adopted daughter. He heard her soft sniffle and realized that she was crying. Slowly, he lifted his arms and hugged her back. He was so trapped in his own anger he forgot about her pain. Did she know what fate befell her mother? It was hard to say. He had to stop thinking about himself. He had to tend to this little girl who entrusted her life to him. Dun pulled away from her and wiped at one of the tears that streamed down her cheek with his thumb. 

"Has anyone spoken to her?" Dun asked, turning his head to Yuan. 

Yuan still wanted to know the answer to his last question, but he supposed that would have to wait for another time. 

"We thought it would be best if you did it."

Xiaolian listened to the two men speak. Her heart pounded loudly in her ears nearly drowning the two of them out. She was right, something bad has happened. Something bad has happened to Zhuyue. 

Dun nodded turned his attention back Xiaolian. He briefly debated on how he should tell her and decided that being blunt was the best way to go about it. He realized she was a child but they were in an age in which innocence was a liability. It was best she knew the truth of the world so that she was better prepared for it later. Besides, sugar coating it won't take the sting out of the loss, it will still hurt all the same.

Dun would not get to tell her the pitiful fate of Zhuyue however, as a servant burst into the room screaming for the attention of his lord. 

"I tried to stop them! I tried!" The servant shouted.

Before Yuan could ask what he was talking about, several guards entered behind him.

"Lord Dun, we are sorry but we've....we've come to arrest you," the lead guard said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Yuan asked.

"There are several witnesses that saw you with Lord Wenyan and his son...His family wants your head. I'm sure Lord Cao won't let it come to that once he hears what has happened but for appearances sake, we have to keep you imprisoned," The lead guard said softly. It was clear he was conflicted about his orders but he had a job to fulfill. 

Yuan looked between Dun and the guard in confusion.

"Brother...what is he talking about?"

Dun ignored Yuan's question. He stood and faced the guard. 

"I'll come on my own. Get out of my house. You're scaring my daughter."

Indeed Xiaolian had ducked behind Dun once the men entered the room, her hands grabbing onto the back of his robe unconcerned of the blood on it for the time being.

"We can't do that. Please just come with us."

"Get out or I'll throw you out," Dun growled. The other guards readied their weapons at the threat. The lead guard raised his hand to steady his men. He didn't want this to get out of control. 

Yuan jumped in between them. 

"I'll bring him! I swear it on my life. I will bring him. Just please leave. There is no way this will end well if you don't."

The guard hesitated before signaling his men to leave. He knew both men to be men of honor. Dun wouldn't run. If he said he would be there, he would be there. He cast one last glance to Dun and Yuan before exiting the home. Yuan waited until the men were gone.

"Brother, what did you do?"

"Doesn't matter; take care of Xiaolian while I'm gone."

Yuan grabbed Dun's arm to prevent him from walking away. Dun looked at the hand with a mixture of annoyance and anger but Yuan refused to let go.

"Xiaolian, listen to your uncle while I'm gone. Don't give him any trouble."

Xiaolian didn't respond but she didn't need to. Dun knew she would obey him. He yanked his arm out of Yuan's grasp and exited the room.

Yuan wanted to scream out in frustration but reined it in due to Xiaolian's presence. She looked at him with a frown on her face. Poor kid went through entirely too much tonight, he thought.

"Um, you should probably wash up. You can do that on your own right? Please tell me you know how to do that on your own."

She nodded and obediently left the room to follow his orders. This was in stark contrast to her behavior earlier. Yuan thought of his parents. He was suddenly grateful they went off to tend to the details of Zhuyue's funeral. With Dun's absence and Zhuyue's lack of family, they took it upon themselves to ensure that she would get a proper ceremony to help her reach the heavens. She wasn't their child for very long but she was their child all the same. Yuan pulled the servant who still cowered in the corner to the side and instructed him to fetch his wife. He needed someone to watch over Xiaolian while he went to tell Cao Cao just how screwed up things had gotten.

=#=

"Bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahahaha! This is good stuff!" Zhang Fei exclaimed loudly after finishing off his tenth cup of wine or was it the eleventh? He was drinking them so fast it was hard to keep count. His face with flushed and his eyes were glassed over. It was clear to anyone who saw him that he drunk or at least well on his way to being drunk, but this knowledge wouldn’t slow him down in the least. 

Zhang Liao nodded politely as he nursed his third cup. He took a sip as to not raise any suspicions from Fei. Unlike his drinking partner, he had no desire to get piss drunk.

"Yes, yes! Please have some more!" Chen Gong said as he filled Fei’s cup once more.

"Ahahahaha! Don't mind if I do!" Fei replied as he accepted the offering.

"You know, I always thought you were a slimy bastard, but you don't seem all that bad and you have good wine too!" Fei continued just before he drained his cup once more. He let out sigh on contentment before wiping his mouth with the back of hand.   
Gong's eye twitched at the insult but he didn't respond to it. Instead, he filled his cup once more. What Fei didn't know is that he just gave Gong the perfect opening and he was going to enjoy playing him like a guqin. 

“I know exactly what you mean, my lord. You seem like a good person. I don’t know what Cao Bao was talking about.”

Fei who was about to take a drink of his freshly filled cup paused his hand and eyed Gong.

“What are you talking about?” Fei asked.

“Oh..,” Gong said as he covered his mouth, giving off the pretense that he just had a severe slip of tongue . “I shouldn’t have said anything,” he said from behind his hand. “Please ignore what I said.”

“No,” Fei responded now placing the cup down. “Tell me what you are talking about.”

Gong lowered his head taking on a contrite appearance. “My intention was not to cause any strife between the two of you.”

“Whatever strife there is was already there. Now delay no longer. Tell me what he said.”

There was an edge to Fei’s voice that was unmistakable. Gong had to stop himself from smiling. He was already hooked, time to reel him in. Maintaining his contrite persona, he began to spin his lie to Fei’s awaiting ears.

“Well...Cao Bao has spoken with us extensively about you and your brothers. He apparently does not like Master Bei’s leadership. He thinks he is ill equipped to manage Xu Province. Actually, the same morning Master Bei left, he asked Master Lu Bu to defect with him to Lord Cao Cao. Master Lu Bu refused of course. He is much too fond of Master Bei to betray him, especially after he saved our lives.”

Zhang Liao kept his eye on Fei as Gong spoke. To his amazement, Fei’s cheeks became even more flushed, though Liao figured that it was from anger rather than his inebriation. He was gripping the cup he held in his right hand tightly now. Liao was surprised that he hadn’t completely broken the cup at this point. It seems he had bought into Gong’s lie. Liao wasn’t fond of resorting to such tricks. If he had to be honest with himself, he didn’t like this plan, period. Liu Bei opened his home to them and they were going to repay him by stabbing him in the back? It left a bad taste in his mouth, but since he swore loyalty to Lu Bu, all he could do was swallow his discontent. 

“Cao Bao said this?” Fei grounded out between clenched teeth.

“He did,”

“Is this true, Wényuǎn?” Fei asked looking to Zhang Liao for confirmation.

This is what Gong bought him for. As Gong so aptly put it, he would was there to plant the lie, but it would be Liao that would be the one to help it flourish. Liao gave the smallest of nods in agreement though his stomach twisted as he did so.   
Fei drained his cup once more. When he was finished, he slammed it against the table, this time succeeding in smashing it.

“You did well to tell me this,” Fei said as he stood. He grabbed his double pike and gave the two men a sloppy salute before storming off. Gong watched him go, finally allowing himself a wide grin satisfied of his achievement. 

“Fools like that make manipulation so easy it almost takes all the fun out of it…almost.”

“I’m glad you are so pleased with yourself. Shouldn’t we follow him to make sure he follows through?” Liao asked.

Gong gave him an exaggerated sigh in response. “You however do take the fun out of everything, Wényuǎn. No, there is no reason to follow him. Zhang Fei isn’t exactly known as subtle. The results of his confrontation with Cao Bao will be as loud as he is.”

“Very well. In that case, I will take my leave.”

“And where are you off in such a hurry?” Gong asked.

“I am going to see Lingqi.”

“Oh? And why are you doing that?” Gong asked with a smile. There was something about that smile that Liao didn’t like. It was dirty and seemed to imply something that wasn’t there; something lewd. The very implication made Liao furious.

“Tread carefully, Gōngtái,” Liao replied.

“It is merely a question. An innocent little question. Why get so angry?”

Liao took a moment to calm himself. Gong was baiting him and he refused to allow it. He would not be a source of entertainment for him.

“It is ineffective to have to continually save Lingqi and her mother after something goes wrong. It would be best if we prepare them in case the worse comes to pass.”

“You have such little faith in our plan, Wényuǎn. There is no way this plan will fail.”

“I simply prefer to be prepared for all possibilities.”

“Go on then, tend to our little princess. I have my own tasks to tend to. If Fei is the person I think he is, we do not have much time. We need to be ready to move when the time is right.”

Liao left the room. Gong noted that he didn’t salute him as he normally would but he took no offense. He knew he had pushed the man’s buttons. He was far too entertaining to mess with. His uptight demeanor just made it too easy. A smile still on his face, Gong went off to update Lu Bu on their progress and prepare for the seizure of Xiapi.

=#=

Zhang Fei stalked through Xiapi with a purpose. The alcohol he consumed earlier was still coursing through his veins leaving a fuzzy warmth within him as well as emboldening his aggression. He knew that bastard Cao Bao couldn’t be trusted. He would show him the consequences of attempting to betray his brother. There was a righteous vengeance coursing through him and it wouldn’t be sated until Cao Bao’s blood wet the blade of his double pike. 

Fei arrived at Bao’s home. He was greeted by a servant who politely asked the nature of his visit. Fei shoved the servant aside and barged into the home. 

“Cao Bao! Show yourself!”

Responding to his call were several servants who implored that Fei leave immediately. Fei responded by slamming his fist into the face of the closest servant. Aghast, the others ran to their fallen comrade and dragged him out of Fei’s range. 

“Get your master out here or I’ll be the shit out of all of you!” Fei roared.

One of the servants ran off to fetch their master as commanded but it was unnecessary as he was already on his way, roused from tending his garden by Fei’s boisterous entrance.

“Yìdé, what is the meaning of this!?” Bao demanded. He was incensed by Fei’s audacity. He has gone too far this time. 

Fei took a few menacing steps towards Bao. His hand clutched his double pike tightly. Bao’s eyes flickered to it. Had he gone crazy? What was his intention in coming to his home armed? Bao’s wife had followed him to the source of the commotion. 

“Lord husband?” she called out. Her voice was soft but he could hear the fear in it. It seems she noticed it too. There was a murderous intention rolling off of Fei. Bao raised his hand to stop her approach to his side. She stopped in her tracks at seeing his hand.

“It’ll be fine, my love. Go back.”

Hesitantly, she took a few steps but she did not leave the room. Her fear would not allow her to. Fear for her husband against this brutish man who charged into their home armed. 

“You’ve gone too far! I knew you were a traitor! You tried to betray my brother and now your life is forfeit. Will you be a man and face me in combat or do I have to strike you down like the coward you are?!”

Bao recoiled as Fei’s alcohol laced breath hit him. The man was drunk and sprouting nonsense. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about! I have been loyal to Lord Bei just as I have with Lord Qian. I was one of the people who advocated for him to take over after Lord Qian’s demise! Why do you thi-“

“Shut up! I will hear no more of your lies! I give you one last chance! Draw your weapon or be struck down!” Fei roared.

Bao realized quickly that there was no talking to Fei while he was in this state. If Bei were here, he would have been able to control his brother but with his absence, there was nothing to stop him. Bao suddenly became keenly aware of how much danger he was in. Fei truly meant to end his life. Bao considered facing him in combat. While he was competent with a sword, he knew that his skills paled in comparison to Fei’s. It would be the same as him not putting up a fight at all. He had to run. He needed to get away from this maniac.

Bao began to take a few steps backward. He tried to move slowly as to not alert Fei but it didn’t work. Fei noticed immediately what he was trying to do and reacted. 

To Bao’s wife, everything around her seemed to slow down. The incident took no more than a few seconds but for her it seemed to stretched on for hours. Her husband tried to put distance between himself and the mad man that had broken into their home. He moved slowly, perhaps in her opinion too slowly. At the second step, Zhang Fei sprang to life and with a guttural roar, he brought his double pike above his head and down onto her husband. The blade from his pike bit into her husband’s neck. A fountain of blood sprang out as it severed the veins there. Her husband let out a sound she never heard him make before. It would be the last sound she would ever hear him make. His body wobbled for a few seconds before falling in a heap at her feet, her husband’s vacant eyes staring up at her.

Satisfied with his kill, Fei looked down at the now dead body of Cao Bao. Bao’s wife let out an ear piercing scream before passing out, falling next to her husband. Fei spat at Bao’s body. This would be a lesson to any who dared to betray his brother. Fei turned to leave the way he came. This time the servants did not block his way. In fact they made an effort to move out of his way as he passed. He could see that several of their faces were frozen in shock and he could hear soft sobs coming from some of them. How foolish to mourn such an evil man. It didn’t matter to him, justice was served and for that he believed he deserved a drink.

=#=

"Idiots, all of them..." Yuan Shao lamented before taking another deep drink from his cup. 

Liu Bei shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Shao had invited Bei to dinner. He originally thought it was a sign that Shao had begun to respect him but it seems he only wanted an ear to vent to. He began the evening by berating his estranged brother and went on to include virtually everyone he knew. Was this truly the face of the Han? He was more like a child than an honorable warrior.

"I am certain there are some who fight under you that is worthy of your praise," said Bei softly.

"Bah! You know nothing. You don't know the irritation I have to deal with on a daily basis," Shao groused. 

Things had gone from bad to worse since he and his brother had split allegiances. Several of his generals had decided that Shu was right about Shao and chose to side with him. His brother wasted no time in attacking him unrelentingly. Though Shao was able to fend off the attacks his brother refused to be daunted in his assaults. The constant attacks were beginning to take a toll on Shao's finances. 

"You shouldn't speak of your allies in such a way," said Bei. Shao's scathing tongue was getting under his skin. This man spoke of his allies in such a deplorable way. He understood that he was jaded due to several of his generals leaving him for his brother, but what of the ones that stayed? Did they not deserve his respect? If he hadn't given his word to Shao that he would fight on his behalf, he have walked right out and left this petty little man alone.

Shao didn't seem to notice Bei's irritation. He waved a dismissive hand and took another drink from his cup that his servant had so helpfully refilled.

"You are right. We shouldn’t waste our time speaking about such failures. We should focus on the battle ahead..."

'That isn't what I was saying at all!’ Bei thought angrily. He held his tongue knowing his words would fall on deaf ears.

"I do hope you serve me better than your predecessor," Shao continued. 

"Predecessor, my lord?" Bei asked. It was a wonder he was able to speak to Shao in such a respectful tone despite his obvious irritation. 

"Yes. That idiot, Tao Qian. I handed him Cao Cao on a platter! But could he finish the job? No!"

"What do you mean handed him Cao Cao on a platter?" Bei asked. Though he spoke the words, his mind wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. He had a sickening feeling that the answer would be something he didn't want to know. 

"You certainly don't think he was smart enough to come up with luring Cao into battle by killing his father on his own do you? No, no, no. He's far too weak willed and indecisive for such a cunning plan. I'm honestly surprised he didn't manage to botch setting up the bait!" said Shao.

Had he not been inebriated, he might have thought twice about telling such a damning secret, but the intoxicating drink that flowed through his system had removed all inhibitions and his words flowed like a piece of driftwood being forced toward a waterfall's edge. There was no stopping his honesty and while he was busy patting himself on the back for his cleverness, Bei was having in inward crisis on his role in helping Tao Qian whom swore to him that he was innocent in everything that Cao accused him of.  
"But despite my meticulous planning, Qian couldn't finish the job. Had it not been for your interference, he would have lost that battle," Shao continued. He blew out a breath of air in a mix of exasperation and frustration.

"Oh well, Qian's stupidity turned out to be your gain. I hope you prove to be more useful than he," Shao finished. He waved the servant over to refill his drink.

Bei needed to leave. He wanted to be anywhere but in this man's presence at the moment. He stood slowly. He didn't want to bring attention to himself by standing up too quickly despite his desire to run out of the room. He gave an awkward halfhearted bow.

"I thank you for your hospitality but I must prepare to set out to battle tomorrow," Bei said stiffly. Shao waved his hand dismissively once more, already having grown tired of Bei's company.

"Go then. Try not to disappoint me. I can be a powerful friend to those who serve well."

Bei saluted him but he didn't say anything further. He didn't trust himself to. He left Shao's presence, the conversation they just had replaying in his head over and over. Qian had lied to him. He looked him right in the eyes and lied to him. How could he have been so stupid? It might be because it was easy to cast Cao Cao in the role of the villain. Truth be told, Bei didn't really like Cao. He still remembered Cao's shameful words during the coalition against Dong Zhou. Cao told him that his ideals were lofty and wouldn't win battles. It was a clever way of calling him weak. Those words stuck with Bei long after the battle ended. He became resolute to show Cao and people like him that you do not have to abandon your morals in order to save this land.

When he heard that Qian was being attacked by Cao, he automatically thought that Cao was had once again resorted to his thuggish tactics. It didn't cross his mind even once that Cao may be in the right. Qian had looked him in the eyes and earnestly told him that he was innocent and that was enough for Bei. To hear now that it was all a lie troubled him. What did this say about him and his so called justice? 

"Brother?" Bei jumped slightly at hearing the word so caught up within his own thoughts. He looked up to see Guan Yu staring at him with concern. He forced a smile, wanting to quell his sworn brother's concerns but he could tell from the frown on Yu's face that it did not work.

"What's wrong? What did Shao say?"

Yu wasted no time in trying to get to the heart of the matter. He could tell from the dazed look on his brother's face that something was not quite right. Bei had a decision to make. He could tell his brother the truth. Reveal the awful reality that Shao had laid before him or he could lie. He could keep the secret to himself and pretend to be blissfully ignorant of the treachery that two men he once respected had committed. It almost seemed like a silly choice. Lie to his adopted brother? For what purpose? He wouldn't judge him. When they made that oath in the peach garden, it was a promise of solidarity. It was a promise that they would help each other shoulder any burden. Bei knew this in his heart, but something made him still his tongue. Later when he would think about what it was that stopped him from revealing the truth, he would realize it was his foolish pride. His pride wouldn't admit that perhaps his ideals needed to be reevaluated. It didn't want to admit that his lofty ideals of honor, kindness and morals may not apply in this age. He didn't want to admit that Cao Cao may have been right. So instead of telling his sworn brother the truth, he would keep it to himself, hold fast to his sense of honor and prove that they aren't just foolish lofty ideals.

Bei smiled at his brother and hoped that it was more convincing than his previous one. "It is nothing of real import. After speaking with Lord Shao, I do not think he is someone we will be able to rely on. He seems too caught up in his own affairs to be of any help to anyone else."

Yu studied his face for a few moments. Bei felt as if he was searching for any traces of deceit. Seemingly satisfied, Yu nodded and crossed his arms across his chest. 

"I expected something like that. From what I hear, Yuan Shu has been attacking him furiously since they declared war on each other. I hate to say it, but Yìdé may have been right. We should have stayed out of this battle. We stand to lose much and gain nothing in return."

"I am beginning to think the same, but we have already given our word. It is too late to turn back now. Perhaps if we help Lord Shao weather the storm of this battle, when things are better for him, he will remember us when we are in need of aid."

Yu gave his sworn brother a warm smile. "You have an honor within you, brother that is rarely seen in this age. You give me hope that the future of this world will one day be bright again."

Yu's words were meant as a compliment to Bei but they stung. The secret he kept locked away had already begun to eat at him. Where was the honor in keeping such a critical secret? He would never reveal the truth to Cao Cao. He would never give him the peace of mind to know that his assumptions were correct; Tao Qian truly was the man who viciously murdered those of his bloodline all on the orders of Yuan Shao. This is a secret that his foolish pride would force him to keep until he drew his last breath and he felt nothing but shame because of it. 

=#=

Zhuyue was stirred from her sleep by rays of sun which filtered through the open window. Wait, open window? She sat up quickly and immediately regretted it. Her hand flew to the throbbing arrow wound on her side and found it wrapped in a fresh bandage. At this point, her mind was now fully alert. What was going on? She found it hard to remember the last thing that happened. It wasn’t important now, what was important was that she figures out where she was and if she was in danger. 

She threw off the blanket that was draped onto her and tried to stand. Her body felt so heavy that it took all her energy just to throw her legs over the side of the bed. She sat at its edge winded when she heard something stirring from the other room. She quickly dug into her robe for a dagger but realized that she wasn’t wearing the oversized red robe she had gotten from the Wu. She was dressed in a drab peasant’s garb and her armor was no where to be found. 

Zhuyue’s head snapped up just as an older woman walked into the room. She wore a warm smile as she entered causing the crow’s feet at the corner of her eyes to be more noticeable. She tucked a strand of her shoulder length graying hair behind her ear before folding her hands in front of her.

“Oh, my dear you are finally awake!”

Zhuyue eyed her with a mixture of confusion and suspicion, unsure what to make of this situation.

The woman seemed to sense this and gave her a warm laugh. “It must be strange, waking up in some random woman’s home, but I think it is a bit better than where I found you.”

“Found me?” Zhuyue croaked out. Her voice was dry and felt as if it hadn’t been used for days. She swallowed several in an effort to lubricate her throat and cleared it once she felt a bit better.

“Oh yes, in the forest not too far from here, by the stream. I sometimes go to the forest to forage for herbs. There is a good selection there and my father showed me a bit about basic healing herbs. I like to keep some on hand in case of emergencies. I asked some of the boys from the village to help bring you to my home and well that’s about everything.”

Zhuyue listened in silence, some of fog that surrounded her own memory cleared as she did. She vaguely remembered entering a forest. At the time, she just wanted to put as much distance between her and the warriors of Wu as possible. She couldn’t remember stopping by a stream. Her memory of what happened after entering the forest was extremely fuzzy. 

“Where are we?”

“A little town not far from Shouchun,” she replied.

Shouchun? Wasn’t that in Yang province? So she was no longer in Jing? She had no idea she traveled so far. The good news was she was out of Jing province and she doubted Wu would find her here. The bad news was that while Yu was one of the neighboring provinces, she was pretty far away from it. It would take her a while to get back home, especially if she was going on foot. She would need transportation if she hoped to get back home quickly.

“How long have I been here?”

“Oh, it must have been about three days. Or maybe it may have been four. It gets hard to keep track of days when you get to be my age. You are a strong young lady to fight as hard as you did, though I wouldn’t suggest taking any more naps in the middle of the forest.”

The woman let out a laugh at her own joke. Zhuyue did not join in. She knew it wasn’t at her expense but she didn’t find the situation funny. Unconscious for three or four days? Her concern wasn’t for herself but for Xiaolian and Dun. They had no way of knowing that she was still alive. She had to get back to them. 

So wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn’t even realize that the woman had began speaking again until she touched her shoulder. Zhuyue jumped at the contact as it was completely unexpected. 

“In your own head there huh, dear? Well I guess it is a lot to take in. You should get some rest.”

“I can’t. Thank you for your help, but I have to get back home.” Zhuyue stood and promptly fell back onto the bed, her legs unable to support the sudden shift in weight. 

“You aren’t in any position to go anywhere. You need to get your energy back first.”

Zhuyue sighed. “I suppose I have no choice. I am sorry to impose on you the way that I have. I owe you a great debt. I swear that I will repay it when I am well.”

“Think nothing of it dear. I only did what anyone else would do.”

“I’m not so sure about that, still I am grateful. Will you tell me your name?”

“Oh! Look at me. I’ve spoken so much but I haven’t even told you something as simple as my name. I’m so sorry, you can call me Madame Xu and what can I call you?”

“Yue,” she replied, opting to use her married name instead of her birth one. It was odd to her that her married name was the one to come out before her original. Perhaps it was a testament to just how much she missed her family.

“Well it is a pleasure to meet you properly at last, Yue. I imagine you must be starving. Let me fix you something to eat.”

“Oh no, I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

“Hush now! You are my guest and I intend on treating you like one.”

Zhuyue lips finally quirked up into a small smile. She really was a kind woman. It was hard to not like her. 

“Thank you, Madam Xu. I swear I will repay your kindness.”

“I told you not to worry about such things. I am only happy to help. It is so nice to have some company! Ever since my son left, I’ve been so lonely.”

“Your son?” 

“Yes, Shan Fu. He is skilled with a sword and wanted to make a better life for us so he went to join the war…” she gave a soft chuckle and shook her head. “Though it seems he has decided to make his mark in the war with his mind rather than with his blade.” 

“With his mind? You mean he wishes to become a strategist?”

She nodded. “He hasn’t been able to make a name for himself just yet but I believe in him. Even though he barely has enough to support himself, he still manages to send me what he can. He’s such a sweet boy.” 

Zhuyue smiled. It was obvious that she loved her son. It was sweet to hear. She sincerely hoped that he would grow up to make her proud. Hearing this woman speak about her son made her think about Xiaolian. She hoped that she was okay. Zhuyue knew that she would be safe with Dun and their family but she couldn’t help but worry about her. She needed to get better as soon as possible and find a way home.

=#=

Dun saw Zhuyue standing in their garden under the plum trees with her back towards him. She was speaking to a smiling Xiaolian. He couldn’t hear what they were saying but it didn’t matter. He walked over to them and put his arms around her waist, pulling her body flush against his. Zhuyue let out a contented sigh at his touch. Xiaolian disappeared. A small portion of his mind wondered where she had gone off to, but he was distracted by the woman in front of him. The woman he had thought was dead. 

She turned around in his arms and threw her own over his neck. She smiled up at him. She had such a beautiful smile. He didn’t realize just how beautiful until this very moment. Dun nuzzled her neck, happy to feel her touch once more. He inhaled deeply, content with getting drunk off of her scent. 

“I missed you,” he murmured. 

“I’m here now,” she responded.

He held her tighter, afraid that if he let her go he would lose her forever.

“Something’s wrong…” Zhuyue said suddenly. The alarm in her voice worried him.

Dun pulled back to look at her and he could see fear on her face.

“Something is wrong with me. I feel hot. I feel so hot.”

Zhuyue shoved him away and began to claw at her clothing, desperate to get it off of her. She started to scream and each time Dun tried to grab for her, she moved further away. 

“Help me! Help me!” she screamed. As boils began to appear on the parts of her flesh that were exposed. Dun felt utterly powerless to help her. He didn’t understand what was happening to her.

Her screams got louder as the boils began to burst. Instead of blood and pus coming from the popped boils, fire spewed out and spread across her body until she was completely consumed in flame. Dun was frozen, unable to do anything as he watched her burn to death.

“Why didn’t you help me? Why did you leave me?” She screamed at him as she burned.

“I wouldn’t have been able to save you…” Dun replied. 

It was the truth and it was time he admitted it. He wanted to go save her, but he knew that doing so would have meant his death as well as hers and if he knew Zhuyue the way he believed he did, she wouldn’t have wanted that. She was gone and he would always remember and love her. There would never be another woman that would replace her in his heart but he still had a life to live. The way he has been in the last few days, it was shameful. He had to be better than this for Zhuyue, for Xiaolian and for himself. 

The sound of voices pulled him from his nightmare. Dun opened his eyes and scanned the room. The small candle he was given illuminated enough of the room to remind him that he was still in a cell. He sat amongst the hay carpeting the cell floor with his back against the wall. The voices that stirred him from his slumber must have been that of the other prisoners in other cells. 

Dun looked up at the small barred window to see that night had fallen. He had no idea what time it was nor did it really matter to him. He remembered feeling extremely tired after arriving in the cell. He wasn’t that surprised as he hadn’t slept well since Wan castle. He thought briefly back to his nightmare. He could remember it with startling clarity as it was the same one he had had since she had died though this time it had ended differently than normal. He knew it would be the last time he would have that dream. The revelation he had bought him a measure of peace.

The sound of a chain being shaken made him shift his attention from the window to his cell door. The wooden door open and Yuan stepped in, holding a lantern in front of him. He was followed by Cao Cao who asked the guard to leave them alone for a few minutes. The guard complied. The three men stared at each other in silence. It was Yuan who spoke first.

“Brother…you okay?”

“I’ll be better when I’m out of here,” he responded.

“Would you truly?” Cao asked. “Does this mean we won’t have to worry about you murdering any more of our citizens?”

“I didn’t murder anyone. It was a duel, he lost.”

“And his son? Did you duel that child as well.”

No, Dun hadn’t dueled the son. When Dun dragged his father out of the gates of Xuchang, the boy followed. His father told him to leave but he wouldn’t listen. He watched his father beg for forgiveness from Dun and he heard Dun repeatedly tell him to pick up his sword. He watched his father whom he thought the world of fight poorly against a man of much greater skill. He watched as he was easily defeated in less than a minute. It was a quick and clean kill. The boy saw Dun walking away, leaving him to grieve over his father’s dead body. His emotions got the better of him and he took up his father’s sword and tried to attack Dun from behind. Dun’s frowning face was the last thing he ever saw.

Could Dun have just simply disarmed the boy? Of course; He didn’t have to kill him. The boy was even less of a challenge to him than his father. So why did he kill him? It was because he saw the pain his father’s death caused him. He knew what he did to Xiaolian earlier and he knew that he would carry that grudge with him. When Dun wasn’t around it would be Xiaolian who would have to pay the cost and he refused to lose anyone else. So he took that boys life without hesitation and if you gave him the choice again, he would make the same one. The only thing he regrets is not going to finish off the entire family. That was the lengths he was willing to go through to protect Xiaolian. 

“The kid attacked me. I defended myself.”

Cao and Yuan looked at each other. They both knew that the kid couldn’t have posed a threat to Dun. He had another reason for killing that kid, one that he didn’t feel like discussing.

“As you know, their family has a noble lineage. They went straight to the emperor with their complaints. I had to hear him whine about justice for them which delayed me in getting to you.”

Dun didn’t reply so Cao continued. 

“But a few taels of silver loosened the lips of the wife. It seems the man you killed was a loyalist of Yuan Shu. He was to act as an insider for a future invasion once he rid himself of his brother. She kindly even provided proof of her accusations. The argument that your actions were on behalf of protecting the emperor and myself was easy to make after that.”

“The accusers are now the accused and you are free to go…but before you do, I must ask again…Do we truly not have to worry about you killing anyone that is not an enemy anymore? I will speak plainly, cousin. You are angry. You have every right to be and I will not try to deny you of your anger. I know some of that anger is directed at my son because you know as well as I that it was possibly his stupidity that caused whatever happened to Zhuyue to happen. Still he is my son. If you have any anger, direct it at me. Not at him. I have buried enough children. I don’t wish to bury anymore. Don’t make me have to choose between the both of you…please.”

Dun stood and stretched, waking up his stiffened muscles. 

“I won’t be the one to kill your idiot son,” Dun replied once he was finished. 

Cao studied him in an attempt to gauge the sincerity of his words. Seemingly satisfied he nodded. 

Yuan smiled and put himself between the two men, throwing an arm around both of them.

“There we go. We’ll get past this.”

Dun shook his brother’s arm off of him. He wasn’t in the mood for camaraderie at the moment. His immediate want was to get out of this cell and get back home. Cao also removed Yuan’s arm from around his shoulder, albeit a bit kinder than Dun had. His loss at Wan still affected him. His arrogance cost him much and he would have to live with that knowledge for the rest of his days. He had to do better than this. His ambition demanded it. The people that relied on him and followed him demanded it. 

An uneasy silence fell over the trio as they headed out of the jail. Once outside, they were greeted by Ang. Dun looked at Cao and Yuan and could tell immediately that they already knew he was there. They planned this. They intended on testing him on that promise so soon? He felt his anger boil up but he stamped it down. 

“I…there are no words I can say to ap-“ Ang began but was silenced by Dun’s fist hitting his face. The blow was unexpected. Ang’s head snapped back quickly and he was knocked out cold. Yuan let out an odd sound which was a mix of surprise and a choked laugh. Cao sighed heavily and folded his arms across his chest, he eyed Dun who shrugged.

“He’s still breathing, isn’t he?” With that, he walked away leaving Yuan and Cao to carry the unconscious Ang home.

=#= 

Xiapi devolved into utter chaos. It didn’t take long for news of Cao Bao’s murder to get out. His wife ran into the street after regaining consciousness crying out for help. She told anyone who listened of what transpired. The people, who had known Cao Bao for the years during Tao Qian’s rule, were shocked and angered by Fei’s actions. They demanded justice. 

Fei who had chosen to drink more after the deed was done and was well past the realm of rational thought at this point, ignored their cries figuring that they would quiet down eventually. But the people did not quiet down; they only got louder and angrier. They wanted justice for Cao Bao and as Gong predicted, they turned to the one man they knew would mete out that justice. 

It was Bao’s wife who approached Lu Bu, backed by dozens of citizens who wanted justice for the fallen chancellor. With red eyes and wet cheeks she dropped to her knees and begged that he make Fei pay. Bu swore that he would, but only if they swore allegiance to him. Their emotions clouded their rational thought. They readily swore without considering the consequences. 

With the backing of the people, Bu launched his take over of Xiapi. His soldiers, who had been waiting in the shadows struck out, taking down the forces Bei had left behind before they even realized what was going on. 

The battle was over before it truly began and Fei quickly found himself with only a small contingent of troops in Xiapi castle with Lu Bu’s forces closing in on him. He didn’t understand what was happening. Why had the people turned on him? Didn’t they realize that he fought to protect his brother? Why did they side with that villain? 

The troops that stood with him begged him to flee. He refused. Why should he run when he did nothing wrong? That bastard Lu Bu betrayed them as he assumed he would. It was probably part of Cao Bao’s plan all along. He needed to hold Xiapi for his brother. He couldn’t leave now. 

Bu’s forces cut through those guarding the gates with ease. It was clear that they weren’t going to win this battle. Again the troops begged Fei to flee and begrudgingly he heeded their cries. He needed to survive. He needed to tell his brother of the treachery of Cao Bao and Lu Bu. So flee he did, leaving his men to die in his stead. He felt like a coward in doing so and vowed that he would avenge their deaths and pay Lu Bu back for his betrayal. 

The battle for Xiapi was over in a few days. The people hailed Lu Bu as their savior as he stood at the steps of Xiapi castle. He looked over at the crowd that cheered his name. This is where he will begin again. This is where he will truly start his campaign to show the world that strength and strength alone is what is needed to rule this land. 

“Do you hear them, Master Lu Bu? Do you hear them cheer your name?” Gong asked as he gestured toward the crowd. 

“This is just the beginning. This is what history will remember as the moment in which we began our conquest! No longer will we be forced to flee. Here is where we shall make our stand. Here is where we will make our mark on the land. Trust in me! Trust in me and I will guide you to countless victories until the whole world cries your name!” Gong finished, throwing his arms up to the heavens as if making the declaration to it as much as he was to Lu Bu. 

“Hmph,” was Bu’s only reply. If it seemed as if he wasn’t enthusiastic about Gong’s declaration that couldn’t have been further from the truth. In fact, he was pleased. Having the whole world cry his name? Yes, that was something he could get behind. All would know the name of Lu Bu. The greatest warrior in the land.

=#=

Zhuyue made her way back where she had been staying disgruntled. Using Madame Xu’s directions, she attempted to retrace her steps back to the area where she was found. She hoped to find her armor and daggers there but found nothing. She didn’t want to leave without it, but she couldn’t delay any longer. She had to get back home. She hadn’t been feeling well as of late. She has been having frequent bouts of nausea, vomiting and pounding headaches. There was a fear crawling around in the recesses of her mind that her wound might have gotten an infection and was causing her illness. If that was the case, she needed to get medical assistance immediately or there wouldn’t be a point in going back. They already thought she was dead. Zhuyue imagined that by now they were dealing with it. If her wound was infected as she thought, it would be selfish of her to go back home just to die. She would only put her loved ones through unnecessary pain. If things got worse before she made it back to Xuchang, no matter how much it may pain her to do so, she resolved to go into hiding and die alone.

With these depressing thoughts weighing heavily on her mind, she returned to the modest home where Madame Xu resided to bid her farewell and thank her once more for her hospitality. Upon arriving, she heard a scream. Zhuyue’s instantly became alert. Her first reaction was to charge in there and see what was happening but she tempered her impulse and listened. 

“-to tell me you have nothing of worth here?”

“N-no, I swear it. I am a poor woman. I have nothing hidden.”

“Then I guess we have no reason to keep you around.”

That sprung Zhuyue into action. She was going into this blind but she had the element of surprise on her side. Zhuyue kicked the door in, to her benefit; one of the bandits was standing right next to it. The door smack into him and knocked him down. The second bandit spun around to her. Too slow, Zhuyue was already on him. She kicked into his crotch with all of her might. The man let out a pained squeal and dropped to his knees clutching his manhood. The bandit behind the door was getting back to his feet. Zhuyue leveled a kick to his head knocking him back down. 

The third and final bandit was on her now. He swung his sword at her but like the other he was slow and untrained. She easily ducked under his blow, stepped forward and punched him in his exposed throat. She winced in pain during that last move. She moved too fast and disturbed her wound. The bandit grabbed his throat as he made hacking coughing sounds. Ignoring the pain that stabbed at her side, Zhuyue rammed her shoulder into the man’s stomach and grabbed his arms pulling him forward. Now with her shoulder braced against him, Zhuyue flipped her left leg back and over her shoulder and kicked the man in the face, her heel crushing against his nose. Releasing her hold on him, the man stumbled backward until he fell to the floor, his head smacking hard against the ground knocking him out. Zhuyue righted herself and kicked forward this time connecting with his head once more to make sure that he was indeed unconscious and because she was irritated that he made her aggravate her wound.   
She looked around the room to see Madame Xu cowering in a corner. Her hand pressed against her side she went next to her.

“Are you okay?”

“I-I’m fine…How, how did you do that? Who are you?”

“You already know who I am. I am the woman you saved and in turned I have saved you,” Zhuyue said as she turned back to look at the bandits. 

She picked up on of their swords. Cheap quality but it was better traveling with nothing at all. She began to search their bodies to see if they had anything else that could be of use and frowned when she came across an odd mark. She got up and went to another of the fallen bandits and searched him as well this time looking for an identical mark. She found it. 

“It seems your troubles aren’t over.”

“What do you mean?” Madame Xu asked, her hands wringing together nervously.

She held up one of the bandit’s hands and showed her the mark. “I saw a similar mark on the other body. I bet the third has the same one. These guys belong to a bigger group. They will want avenge their loss and you will be their target. They may have not gotten to kill you today but they will surely come back to finish the job.”

“Oh…oh no…” Madame Xu said and she began to pace in worry. Zhuyue hated to see her this way. The woman saved her life; she couldn’t just leave her to this fate.

“Come with me.”

“W-what?”

“Come with me. Your alternative is death. I still owe you for the care you have given me. If you come with me, I can guarantee your safety.”

“But…but I cannot leave. My son…what if he comes back for me?”

“Do you have an idea as to where he is?”

“Well yes, the last time he wrote to me he told me where he had been studying.” 

The woman scurried off and came back with a frayed scroll. She handed it to Zhuyue.

“I…I don’t know how to read. I usually get the boys in the village to read for me.”

Zhuyue unfurled the scroll and scanned the words within. It was a typical letter of a son checking in on his mother and wishing her well. It briefly outlined where he was and what he was doing. 

“We can send him word of your new location once we get to Xuchang.”

“Xuchang? That is where you are going?”

“That is where we are going, yes.”

“Oh…Yue…I just don’t know. This has been my home for so many years. It would sadden me to leave it.”

“I think death might sadden you a lot more, Madame Xu.”

Madame Xu looked at Zhuyue with saddened eyes but she nodded in agreement.

“This world has become so chaotic lately. We have been hearing that the bandits have been getting bolder. No one cares about the little people. We are always the ones made to suffer.” She sighed. “I am not quite ready to leave this life yet. Not before I see my son become what I know he can be. I…I will go with you.”

“Good, please, ready your things quickly. It would be best if we leave as soon as possible.”

Madame Xu nodded and began to pack up a few necessities. While she did so, Zhuyue slit the throat of the first bandit. Madame Xu saw this and cried out in horror.

“What are you doing!?”

“Killing them,” Zhuyue answered as she moved to the second.

“But why? They cannot fight any longer.” 

“But they can identify us. I would rather not have a group of unknown size hunting us down. We aren’t exactly equipped to deal with that kind of problem.”

Madame Xu saw the logic in her words but it saddened her.

“What a sad time we live in, when such a beautiful woman has to resort to such harsh means. You should be married with children, being doted on by your husband and your only concern should be what meal you need to cook for him this evening. How things have changed since I was a young woman.”

Zhuyue gave off a laugh.

“I don’t think I would be suited to such a dull life. It may seem odd and sad to you, but it suits me just fine.”

Madame Xu stared at Zhuyue thoughtfully.

“I meant no disrespect. If you were not the person you were, I imagine I wouldn’t be here right now to judge you the way that I am. Forgive me.”

“There is nothing to forgive, please hurry though. We really need to leave.”

Madame Xu resumed her packing and Zhuyue killed off the last two bandits then took the time to address her wound. Curious, the wound was bleeding again from the fight, but after she cleaned it, she didn’t see the normal signs associated with infection. This relieved and confused her. Perhaps she just couldn’t see the infection. She wasn’t practiced in medicine and she could be missing some of the signs but she wasn’t so sure of that explanation. Fretting about it now wouldn’t help. She would get examined once they were back in Xuchang if she hadn’t gotten worse by that time. 

Xu had finished her preparations. She was ready to say goodbye to the home she had lived in for several decades. Without another word, the two women set off towards Shouchun in hopes of catching a ride. 

They arrived just as the sun sank in the sky. Madame Xu moved as quickly as she could and made no complaints but Zhuyue could see that she was tired. She couldn’t keep up this type of travel for much longer. She wanted to allow the older woman to rest but she thought it would be best to get as far away from this area as possible. 

Zhuyue spotted a carriage being prepared for travel by servants. She instructed Madame Xu to wait for her. Zhuyue approached the servants and asked where they were headed. To her surprise and fortune, the carriage was headed to Xuchang! Zhuyue asked for the location of their master and was pointed to a man at a merchant’s stand with a much younger woman.

Zhuyue approached the man in obeisance. Pulling from her noble upbringing, she spoke.

“Good sir, I humbly request your attention.”

The man turned his nose up to the air and sniffed as if he had smelled something unpleasant. Zhuyue frowned. She had washed herself earlier that day but after the fight and the traveling, it was possible that she didn’t smell her best.  
“Father, who is this woman,” asked the young woman beside him.

“Some peasant,” he replied, the disgust he felt towards Zhuyue dripped off every word.

Zhuyue also felt disgust. Disgust for this asshole that chose to judge her based solely on her appearance. If not for madame Xu, she would have told the guy where he could shove the sword he had attached to his hip and travel back to Xuchang on foot, but for the woman who saved her life, Zhuyue would swallow her pride and take the verbal abuse of this pompous prick. 

“My lord,” Zhuyue began, attempting to make herself sound as humble as she could despite the anger that simmered within the pit of her stomach. “I have heard that you are headed to Xuchang. My companion and I are need of passage there. We are two lowly women who travel alone. Please do not leave us to a fate of traveling such treacherous roads on foot.”

“Father,” the young woman began as she tugged her father’s sleeve. “I don’t want the smelly woman traveling with us.”

“Don’t worry, my dear,” the man began as he pat her hand comfortingly. “I wouldn’t let such filth in our carriage. Be gone from my sight peasant.”

“My lord, if you would ju-“ Zhuyue began but was cut off by the man striking her cheek with the back of his hand.

“Silence! I will not suffer such impertinence! Be gone from my sight peasant or the next thing you feel will be the tip of my blade.”

She tried. She really did try to be pleasant but some people just seem to beg for death. One less conceited noble in the world made it better in her opinion. She moved to draw the shabby bandit’s sword she had hidden under her traveling robe but stopped when she noticed three strong men moving to their master’s side. Of course the carriage would have guards. It would be foolish to travel such a long distance without any. From the way they carried themselves, Zhuyue could see that unlike the bandits, they were skilled. In her current condition, it wouldn’t be wise to start this fight. Zhuyue let her hand fall to her side.

“Forgive me, my lord, please. I meant no harm.”

“Tch, get out of my sight,” the man commanded. 

Zhuyue gave the man a hard look. She would remember him and the humiliation he caused her. She would see him again in Xuchang when he didn’t have men at his side and she wasn’t feeling so miserable and she would make him remember this insult.  
He didn’t like her look in her eye. It wasn’t the look a peasant should have. It was much too bold. He struck her again, a quick and painful strike to teach her deference.

Zhuyue clenched her teeth to stem the flow of curses that wanted to stream out. She knew why he hit her and she knew what he was looking for. She went through the same thing with her father. He didn’t like the defiant look she was giving him. He wanted her to bow her head and show him that he was in control. When Zhuyue left her father, she though that she was done with such posturing but here she was again, confronted with the same situation she had to deal with for most of her life. Zhuyue bowed her head and tried to appear as contrite as possible.

“Forgive me,” she muttered through her clenched teeth. She felt something wet hit the side of her face. He spat on her. Her fists were balled and her anger was threatening to burst out of her. She couldn’t take much more of this. Luckily for her she didn’t have to. The man had moved on. He entered his carriage with his giggling daughter at his side. 

Madame Xu came to her side once he was gone and tried to help her. Zhuyue raised a hand indicating that she was fine. She wiped her cheek with the sleeve of her robe and stood.

“To claim to be in service of the emperor yet treat his people with such disdain. It is shameful.”

Both women turned to the voice. A man dressed in fine robes stood nearby. 

“I should have interfered. It is my great shame that I did not, but the man you just saw is far above me in status. Had I spoken openly against him, I would lose what little prosperity I have.”

“Then why do you speak now?” Zhuyue asked. Her tone had more bite to it than she intended, but it was hard to contain her anger after the humiliating experience she just endured.

“I wish to set right the wrong my inaction has caused. I too am going to Xuchang for the Emperor’s birthday and I have plenty of room for you and your mother.”

Madame Xu began to correct this error but Zhuyue cut her off. 

“What would we have to do to be worthy of such kindness?”

“As I said, it is me making up for my inaction. But I must warn you. I am a merchant by trade so it will not be a straight trip to Xuchang. If you are okay with that, then you two are welcome to travel with me. I usually travel alone so there is plenty of room. It would be nice to have some company on the road for once.”

They weren’t going to get a better offer than this one. They both nodded in agreement. Thus Zhuyue began her long journey home with the merchant known as Honghui and Madame Xu. 

=#=

This battle was pointless. There was nothing to be gained in this. No territory to be won or lost. It was a ridiculous skirmish that was truly nothing more than a pissing match between brothers. The battles between the two groups seemed to be made out of obligation. It was clear to Bei that his enemies were just as jaded as he was. Still they fought and they would continue to do so until Shao or Shu decided to relent. 

Bei gave a contented sigh. The only thing that made this bearable was having Diaochan by his side. He laid his head back against her as she massaged his shoulders. Her delicate fingers glided over his bare muscular shoulders resting on a spot she deemed needed special attention and began to squeeze lightly.

“You are so tense today, my love,” she commented as she worked out the tension in his muscles. 

“You have said the same thing every night since we have been here,” Bei replied.

Diaochan let out a girlish giggle before planting a soft kiss on the spot she just massaged. She allowed her fingers to dance over to another spot on his shoulder where she repeated the process.

“That’s because it has been true every night since we have been here.”

Bei sighed once more and shifted his position so that his head was lying in her lap. With practiced ease, Diaochan removed the pin that kept his hair clasp in place. Once removed, she gently pulled out the clasp allowing his long hair to spill from its confines. She set both pieces to the side and moved her fingers to his head and began to gently massage it. Bei let out a yawn feeling lulled to sleep by her administrations.

“This battle is pointless. Yuan Shao does not fight to restore the Han. He fights to settle a dispute with his brother.”

“How long must we stay here?”

“I don’t know. From what I have heard, skirmishes between these two have been ongoing for months. I fear that we may be held here for a long period of time. I don’t relish the idea of being out here for so long with nothing to gain.”  
“Well, if you don’t want to stay, then maybe we should just leave.”

“We can’t…I can’t…I gave my word and on my honor, my word cannot be broken.”

“But you said yourself; this is not an honorable battle. It is a childish squabble. Stay for another week then tell Yuan Shao that issues within Xu require your attention. You are its ruler. He cannot expect you to ignore trouble in your domain.”

“And when he discovers that there was nothing amiss?” Bei asked as he turned his head in her lap so that he was now looking up at her.

“Tell him that you received false information. Or you can say that the issue resolved itself before you arrived.”

“That…actually may work. He will not be able to disprove my claims and by staying another week, I would have still honored my word to some degree.”

Bei lifted his head from her lap. He rested his forehead against hers and gently cupped her cheek.

“Such cunning; Where would I be without you my beautiful flower?”

Diaochan gave his lips a soft peck. 

“You are far more cunning than I. You would have come up with it on your own.”

Bei only gave her a thoughtful hmm before pressing his lips against hers once more. He pushed forward guiding her to lay on her back. Before they could go any further Guan Yu burst into their tent.

“Brother, forgive the interruption. We have trouble-“

“Brother! We’ve been betrayed!” Cried Fei, who charged into the tent right after Yu.

Bei and Diaochan sprang back up to a sitting position, confused and angered by the sudden intrusion. Bei had every intention on reviling his sworn brothers when realization of a simple fact hit him. Both of his brothers stood in front of him. Fei was clearly not supposed to be here. Did he say the word betray? A sense of dread crept up his spine. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong.

“Brother? Why are you here?” Bei asked, his question direction to Fei.

“Trouble, brother! There is great trouble!”

“Lu Bu has betrayed us. He has taken over Xu Province.” Yu offered an in effort to speed the conversation along. 

Bei quickly got to his feet. He grabbed Fei by the shoulders.

“Tell me this is a cruel joke, brother.”

“I wish it were, brother,” Fei replied as he lowered his head in shame. “I have let you down. I am-I am so sorry.”

“Tell me, what happened?” Bei implored.

Fei recounted the events though key factors had been change to absolve him of any guilt. Instead of him killing Cao Bao in cold blood, the man was now made to be colluding with Lu Bu. Fei claimed he found out about this plot and went to confront him in his home when Bao attacked him and he was forced to defend himself. He also claimed that after the fight, Bao’s wife who was also in on the plans between Lu Bu and Cao Bao spread the false rumor that he murdered Bao in cold blood to incite the people against him. Lu Bu used this to his advantage to take Xu from Fei.

Bei listened to this in a stunned silence. Diaochan moved to his side and took his hand in hers. She gave him a light squeeze to let him know that she was there for him. Bei looked at her and gave her a silent nod of thanks.

“To make matters worse,” Yu began as he watched the two with a look of disapproval. “Our families have been captured as well. That includes your wife and child.”

Diaochan looked at Guan Yu. She saw the look he was giving them. Part of her wanted to hide herself behind Bei to get away from his accusing eyes but she remained by his side. Guan Yu would just have to deal with their relationship because Diaochan had no intention of giving Bei up.

“Tan…,” Bei whispered. His grip on Diaochan’s hand tightened. 

“Brother, we have to do something! We have to save them.”

Bei contemplated his options. There weren’t many. There was one truth that could not be avoided. In order to retake Xiapi, they would need help. This was definitely not a task they could accomplish on their own. Bei considered who he could turn to for assistance. Yuan Shao? He had the biggest army around besides Cao Cao and he was currently helping him. Certainly, he would lend him some assistance. There was also Gongsun Zan. He considered the man a friend and they had fought together many times before. His army was not as big as Yuan Shao’s but with his assistance, surely they could turn the tide against Lu Bu. Bei relayed his thoughts to his brothers. With great haste they sent messages out to the two men explaining their plight and asking for help.  
It took days for them to get a response. The wait was agonizing for Bei. He frequently thought of his son and wished that he spent more time with him. He resolved to do so once he was safely in his arms. The first response came from Gongsun Zan. He apologized but explained that he could not help him as he was readying himself for a campaign to gain more territory. Bei was disappointed by this news as he believed that Zan would be the person most likely to help him. The second message came from Shao a few days later. Unsurprisingly, Shao told him that his forces were too tied up to be of any use. 

This left them right back where they started. They had no means to get Xiapi back from Lu Bu’s thieving hands. Bei couldn’t help but blame himself for this turn of events. He should have just turned Shao down. If he did, he would have still been in Xiapi and could have prevented this. His head buried in his hands, he lamented his misfortune. He had lost the land that was entrusted to him. 

Diaochan entered the tent where Bei sat alone wallowing in self pity. She knelt before him and rested her head on his lap. Bei looked to her briefly happy to have her by his side. He placed a gentle hand on her face before letting out a heavy sigh.  
“What a pitiful leader I am, Diaochan. You have chosen a foolish man to love.”

“I have done no such thing. The man that has captured my heart is one of great honor and intelligence. It is just his misfortune that he is beset by betrayal. Too many seek to take advantage of your pure heart.”

Bei shook his head. If only she knew the truth. He wasn’t quite as pure as she believed. 

“Xiapi is lost to me and I cannot even put up a fight for it. I have let everyone that depended on me down. In my ignorance I trusted my dear brother Yìdé. I knew it was risky to leave him in charge. After one of his drinking bouts I knew there was bound to be trouble. Those under his command have complained to me before of how he acts after drinking deep from his cups. He becomes obstinate and flogs them for the smallest mistake. I have witnessed it myself. It was foolish of me to put him in charge but I wanted to give him a chance…that chance has caused me Xu and all I can do is sit here with my head in my hands and lament my loss.”

“You do not believe his tale of events?” Diaochan asked.

“I don’t. I know my brother well and his lies were easily seen. I believe Yúncháng could see it as well. His story holds too many inconsistencies and false truths. Cao Bao has made clear his dislike of Lu Bu several times. He was one of the few voices that spoke against allowing him to stay within Xiapi. For him to suddenly join forces with someone he detested is unlikely.”

“Why didn’t you call Lord Yìdé out on his lie?”

“Because he is my sworn brother. I know his faults and I have chosen to forgive them. The error was mine for put him in a role I know he was not ready for. The loss of Xu is my fault and my fault alone. Blaming Yìdé now would not change that fact.”  
“All is not lost, my love,” said Diaochan. She lifted her head and took his hands in hers. “There is one you haven’t reached out to for assistance that surely could help rid you of the vile Lu Bu.”

Bei looked to her in confusion. Diaochan bit her lower lip gently before continuing. “Cao Cao.”

Bei stared at her as if she had grown a second head.

“Diaochan, do you know not know the history I have with Cao Cao? I have interfered in his plans not once but twice. He has made clear his disdain for me. I cannot ask someone who holds me in such contempt for help.”

“But you can, my love. Cao Cao is a man of cunning. He would not turn away from the opportunity to rid the land of Lu Bu and…,” she hesitated, unsure of how he would react to what she had to say next.

“And what?” 

“And he would not pass up the chance to take Xu Province for himself.”

So that was his only option? Lose Xu to Lu Bu or lose Xu to Cao Cao? Both were undesirable choices. He didn’t feel that either man deserved to rule Xu Province. Still if he had to choose, he figured that Cao Cao would be the better man to rule. He knew about the misfortune that befell Puyang when Lu Bu was in charge. He was a terrible leader and he did not want to see the people of Xu suffer the way the people of Yan province did. 

“Your cunning is remarkable. I had no idea you could be so clever,” Bei said to Diaochan.

Diaochan shook her head. “I am not clever at all. I have merely sat in on many of Lu Bu’s and Chen Gong’s meetings. I guess some of his guile had stayed with me, for better or worse. Chen Gong spoke often of his fear of Cao Cao. He believed him to be the biggest threat of all men currently in power.”

“In this case, I would say for better. It may be the only chance we have to save the people of Xu.”

He knew his brothers would think him mad when he told them of his proposal but truly he could see no other way. For the sake of their families, for the sake of the people of Xu he had to make this choice. With a heavy heart, Liu Bei prepared to write his request for aide to Cao Cao.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zhang Fei – Yìdé  
> Sun Ce – Bófú  
> Zhou Yu – Gōngjǐn  
> Zhang Liao – Wényuǎn  
> Xiahou Yuan – Miàocái  
> Xiahou Dun – Yuánràng  
> Cao Pi – Zǐhuán  
> Guo Jia - Fèngxiào  
> Jia Xu – Wénhé  
> Xun Yu – Wénruò  
> Xun You - Gōngdá

Guan Yu and Zhang Fei joined his brother in the war tent. They were surprised to see that Diaochan was also in attendance, standing by Bei’s side. This bothered Yu, she wasn’t his wife. That wasn’t her place to have. 

“Why is she here?” Fei asked. 

Leave it up to Fei to get to the heart of the matter. For once, Yu was okay with this because it was a question he wanted an answer to as well. 

“You will find out soon enough,” Bei replied. “I have word on our request for aid.”

“Your expression tells me it is not good news,” Yu remarked.

“Perceptive as always, brother. The news was not favorable. Our pleas fell on deaf ears. They have no troops to spare.”

“So we are on our own then,” said Yu as he stroked the length of his beard with a frown. He had a feeling this may be the case but he hoped that at least Gongsun Zan would help based on the past they shared. 

“Bah! Who needs them? We will get our home back with our own hands. We will scatter that fool’s forces to the winds. We are more than enough to handle Lu Bu!”

“We are not,” Bei replied. “As much as I hate to admit it, our forces are too meager to stage a meaningful attack on Xu Province.”

“So you mean to give up, brother? You would leave our sisters, mothers and your wife and child in the hands of that beast?” Fei exclaimed loudly.

“Peace, Yìdé. I have no plans on doing such a thing. There…there is one option left to us.” 

Bei hesitated. He knew that his brothers would react poorly to the news. Sensing his distress, Diaochan took hold of his hand and squeezed it. Bei looked to her and smiled, drawing strength from the action. Yu watched the two with a frown. Bei’s wife was held captive by a vile man but instead of lamenting her loss, he sought comfort in the arms of another woman. This was not his brother. This woman has twisted his heart. 

“What is this option? Do not leave us on bated breath, brother,” said Fei.

Bei let out a heavy sigh but he seemed more resolved than before.

”We petition Cao Cao for aid.”

Yu and Fei looked at each other. It seemed that they were checking to see if they had heard the outrageous suggestion of their sworn brother correctly. Seeing the mixture of surprise and confusion mirrored on each other’s faces confirmed that what they heard was true. Bei thought to entreat with a man he had slighted not once but twice. 

“I don’t understand this jest,” said Fei. His face was scrunched up into one of frustrated confusion.

“It is no jest,” Bei replied.

“Cao Cao would never agree to aid us. We have interfered with him enough to earn his ire. What would even make you think to consider such an option?” said Yu.

“Because we can give him something he wants. I cannot claim that the idea was mine. That honor goes to Diaochan-“

“You consulted her about this before us?” Yu asked interrupting his brother. He was shocked that he sought council with his concubine before his sworn brothers. This woman was steadily driving a wedge between then. She was dangerous. 

“Don’t think of it that way. She saw me lamenting our misfortune and sought to ease my burden. She did not try to purposely insert herself in our affairs. I spoke of my woes to her unbidden; she did not try to pry them from me.”

Yu was skeptical about this answer but he said nothing more. He couldn’t disprove the explanation his brother had provided and thus had no choice but accept it. 

“Go on, Diaochan. Tell them,” Bei urged. 

Diaochan was nervous. She didn’t like the look Yu was giving her. It seemed that every time his eyes fell on her, they were marked by displeasure but it seemed especially poignant today. She knew why, of course. Yu could see that Diaochan had a special place in Bei’s heart, just as he had in hers. He felt their relationship would overshadow the one they had with their sworn brother. It was stupid thought. Diaochan knew that no matter what she did, she could never compete with them so she didn’t even try. That however, did not mean that she was content to fall behind either. She would fight to keep Bei’s eyes trained on her as much as she could. She would ensure that her spot within his heart would stay secure.

“My Lord is too kind. I only said what he would have thought of on his own.”

Bei chuckled. “I doubt that I would have, my love. Please, tell them.”

Diaochan bowed to Bei before facing his sworn brothers.

“Cao Cao will accept the request for aid because he still holds a grudge against Lu Bu for the damage he has done to Yan Province. Cao Cao is also a man of opportunity. He would not pass up the chance to capture Xu Province.”

“What! You suggest we give our home to that villain?” Fei cried out. He was so loud that it startled Diaochan who quickly moved to hide behind Bei. 

“Yìdé, peace!” Bei admonished.

“I agree with him, brother. This woman suggests that we give the Province entrusted to you by Lord Tao Qian to the very man that slaughtered his family and pushed him to an early death. It would spit on the very memory of such an honorable man.”

Bei had to struggle to hold a neutral expression as Yu spoke. He didn’t know what Bei knew. He still thought of Tao Qian as an honorable man. He still thought of Cao Cao’s assault as an unjust one. He could easily dispel these rumors right now by telling the truth but his pride demanded that he held his tongue. 

“Do you suggest instead that we leave our families in the hands of Lu Bu? Faced with the decision to save them and the people of Xu to leaving them to an unknown fate, I choose to lesser of two evils. At least we know that Cao Cao would treat his people well. All of his Provinces have flourished.”

Yu and Fei had to concede this point. Cao Cao was good to his people. 

“Is there truly no other option for us?” Yu asked. While he would concede the point that Cao was good to his people, the fact still remained that he was a wicked man. His ruthlessness in war was well known.

“The only other option would be pleading to Yuan Shu. I doubt he would be willing to hear our pleas considering we are in the middle of war with him as we speak.”

“We could betray Yuan Shao! We could hand over the other generals in this battle to prove our sincerity He would be happy to win this battle and we would secure his support!” said Fei excitedly.

“Yìdé, you suggest that our brother throw away his honor and betray the man he promised to assist?” Yu asked. 

“I couldn’t do such a thing,” Bei confirmed. “I also trust Yuan Shu less than I do Cao Cao. Remember the events at Hulao Gate. Shu was content to betray his allies in battle to save his own skin. I fear that in a battle against Lu Bu, Shu would promise his aid and we would find ourselves alone when the time actually comes.”

Yu nodded in agreement and Fei couldn’t help but agree. It seems like their only option was to go to Cao Cao. Fei didn’t like it and he could tell that Yu didn’t either. Still, they swore to aid their brother in his quest to bring peace to the land. If enduring such a villain as Cao Cao was a means to achieving that peace, Fei would do so.

“Fine, brother. As always I will follow you…even if I do not like this plan.”

“I am not fond of this course of action as well, but you have my support as always, brother.”

Bei stepped forward and placed a hand on both his brother shoulders.

“I thank you both from the bottom of my heart, truly. A man could not ask for better brothers than you. We will weather this storm. We will save our families and we will begin again. Our dream of brining peace to this land is not over yet.”

Fei and Yu each placed one of their hands on Bei’s shoulders. The three men stood there bound together in a solidarity that could not be broken easily. Diaochan watched them with a mixture of happiness and jealousy. Happy that the man she loved was supported so stoutly during such a trying time. Jealous because as she looked at the three linked together in arms she knew that there would never be a place for her in that circle. She will always be just on the outside of it, relegated to watch with a gnawing yearning of a place she could never occupy. 

The blood oath between men was far stronger than the bond between man and woman, this she knew but part of her wished to be in the forefront of Bei’s heart. Her mind briefly thought back to Lu Bu. She was in the front of his heart before her betrayal. He put her above all things and she knew that he truly cared for her. Her heart had an odd ache in it that she hadn’t felt since she had been taken in by Liu Bei. There was a part of her, hidden in the deepest recesses that missed Lu Bu and loved him still. Just as she would never truly be first in his heart, Liu Bei would never truly be first in hers.

=#=

After an hour of waiting, Sun Ce was finally allowed an audience with Yuan Shu. He knew that making him wait was a power play by Shu. He constantly had to flaunt his dominance over others. 

“Good Luck, Bófú. I’ll be waiting right here for you.”

“No need to worry, Gōngjǐn. I’ll make sure he sees things our way.”

“Without hitting him,” Yu added helpfully.

Ce rolled his eyes. “Seriously? Have some faith. I know how important this is.”  
“Just wanted to make sure,” Yu said with a soft smile. “You best get going. While he enjoys making others wait, he doesn’t like to do so himself.”

“Tch, can’t wait to be done with this asshole,” Ce muttered as he turned to head to the audience chamber. 

Zhou Yu watched his sworn brother depart and couldn’t help but echo his sentiment. Yuan Shu was truly a despicable man who was intent on holding Sun Ce back. It is a well known fact that Shu held the Sun family in contempt and if given the option, he would continue to do so until the line died out. There was a chance that their plan to get autonomy would not work because of this deep seeded hate but they had to try. They were never going to flourish under him. For the fifth time today, Yu wished he was able to attend the meeting with Ce. While he trusted in his brother, he also knew that when he got frustrated, he tended to speak from the heart. That was exactly what they did not need to do for Shu. The man needed to be constantly plied with platitudes to get a good reaction out of him. Still, Ce knew what was at stake and Yu was confident that he would, as he always has, put Wu’s needs first in his heart and do what needs to be done.

Ce arrived at the door to the audience chamber. The servant standing in front of it recognized him immediately. Ce was always kind to the servants in Shu’s palace and for this reason, he had a lot of fans. The servant bowed respectfully then moved closer to whisper to him.

“I must warn you, My Lord; Lord Shu did not respect your wishes for a private meeting. He is inside with Lord Chenglei.” 

Ce stroked his chin in thought. He was grateful to get this information beforehand because he certainly would have been surprised and angry if he walked in without any knowledge of this. How very like Shu to go back on his word. It was okay. Ce could deal with this. He reached inside of his robe and took something into his hand. He took hold of the servant’s hand and transferred the contents to it in the guise of cupping his hands in friendship. 

“Thanks for that. Take care of your little ones, okay?” Ce said with a smile. When he pulled back, the servant got to see what Ce had given him. His eyes widened upon seeing two silver taels sitting in the palm of his hands. He quickly hid them within his robe and thanked Ce profusely. Ce didn’t feel as if he did anything particularly special. It was only two taels. That was nothing to get excited over…though he supposed that showed exactly how little Shu paid his servants if at all.

Ce gave the man’s shoulder a pat. “Don’t mention it, can you announce me?” 

The servant suddenly remembering his role apologized and opened the doors to the audience chamber. He stepped in and dropped to his knees prostrating for his Lord and his guests.

“Your humble servant announces Lord Sun Ce styled Bófú as your honored guest.”

“Yes, yes I know who he is. Be gone you fool,” said Shu as he waved the servant away.

The servant got to his feet and bowed to Shu and Chenglei once more before leaving the room in haste. Sun Ce stepped into the room, cupped his hand over his fist and gave the usual salute.

“Greetings, My Lord,” said Ce. He then turned to Chenglei and repeated the gesture. “And greetings to you, My Lord.”

Neither man returned the gesture but Ce didn’t let it bother him. He knew that Shu was purposely trying to irritate him. The minute he decided to invite another into their private meeting told him that much. He wouldn’t let him anger him. His purpose here was much too important for that. 

Shu studied Ce. He didn’t react to seeing Chenglei here nor did he react to not being saluted back in respect. He was certain he would have gotten angry knowing the man’s hot blooded nature. This did not please him. He wanted Ce to react. He needed someone to be in a worse mood than he was. 

Shu was not making any headway in his battle with his brother. His attacks were akin to an ocean’s tide crashing harmlessly against a palace walls. His brother refused to be moved no matter how many forces Shu threw at him. He couldn’t continue on this path. He would never achieve the glory he so richly deserved through these means. He needed power but it remained elusive to him. His name only got him so far. He needed a means to show others that he was a man to follow. He thought beating his brother would achieve this but his brother stubbornly resisted him. Apparently he wasn’t quite as incompetent as he originally thought.

To alleviate his foul mood, Shu thought to mess with his least favorite family. One might have assumed that Shu would have dropped his grudge against the Sun family when Sun Jian died but they would have been wrong. Everything he hated about Sun Jian he saw in his spawn. Ce was a talented warrior, a charismatic leader and a man of conviction. He was essentially everything Shu was not and it irritated him. He knew that given the chance, Ce would surpass his father as a leader and he could bring back the glory of Wu. 

“Report,” Shu snapped. His train of thought had led him into an even fouler mood. If Ce wouldn’t react accordingly, then he was of no use to him. 

“We went to Wan Castle as commanded. Yuan Shao did not have any involvement in the affairs there. It was between Cao Cao and Zhang Xiu.”

“This doesn’t make sense…when we were together, my brother constantly pushed to expand his domain but now he cowers and reacts only to my movements? Has he truly devoted his life to foiling my ambitions?” Shu groused. 

“My Lord, perhaps these musings are best saved from the ears of your servants,” remarked Chenglei. 

Shu looked up suddenly remembering Ce’s existence. “Oh yes, go away. I will call for you when you are needed again,” said Shu.

“There is another matter I need to discuss with you before I depart,” said Ce. 

Shu let out an exaggerated sigh before signaling him to continue. Pulling from the memory of the plan he and Yu had practiced beforehand, he began their ruse. He had to sell this lie. If he failed to convince Shu, his ambition would be stopped before it had a chance to truly begin.

“I request your permission to attack Liyang,”

“Denied, I do not have the troops to devote to a pointless cause.”

“I understand. For that reason, I only ask for the division that once served under my father.”

“You plan on attacking Liyang with only a thousand or so troops?” Shu asked incredulously. 

“That’s correct,” Ce replied.

Shu was certain that Ce had to be joking but the look on his face told him he was not. He wasn’t even wearing the usual cocky smile that annoyed him to no end. Liyang was a major city in Yang Province, which Shu had chosen to make his home base. The problem was, the Province already had a governor by the name of Liu Yao before Shu arrived and he wasn’t keen to let the region go without a fight. Shu led several campaigns against Liu Yao, but he managed to rebuff each one. Strangely enough, Liu Yao never tried to force Shu out of the Province. Thus they occupied the same region in an uneasy accord. 

“No man would agree to go to battle against such overwhelming odds,” said Shu, irritated that Ce believed he would succeed where his forces had not for months.

“Those men served under my father; when they find out the reason for my campaign, they will gladly march.”

“Do enlighten me. What is the reason for this doomed campaign?”

“As you know, Liu Yao’s family and mine have had bad blood between them for years. He apparently has decided to reignite this feud by attacking my mother and my uncle. I need a force to repel the attack and rescue my family.”

“Heartbreaking. I still cannot approve this. Even if your father’s forces are only a meager thousand or so troops, I truly cannot spare any forces for something so trite.”

There it was. Shu saw a flash of anger in Ce’s eyes. Shu adjusted his position from his slouched posture to adopt a straighter one. He could feel a giddy sort of fluttering in his stomach at the prospect of Ce blowing up in anger only to be beaten down and reminded of exactly where his place was in the grand scheme of things. Ce however, disappointed again.

“What if I proposed a trade?” he asked. His calm had returned. The anger that he saw simmering beneath just beneath the surface seemed to have dissipated. 

Shu scoffed aloud. “What could you possibly trade me?”

“The Imperial seal,” Ce replied. That infuriating cocky smile appeared on his face as he spoke. 

Shu’s mouth dropped open. He could hear Chenglei make an audible gasp in surprise as well. He knew it! He just knew that Jian had the seal. He knew that bastard had stolen it. Now his son held it and tried to bargain with it? Did he not know the value of such a treasure? What a fool!

“Give it to me,” said Shu, unnecessarily stretching out each word with a harsh hiss. If snakes could speak, Ce imagined that they would sound just like Shu did in that moment. 

“Do we have a deal?” Ce asked, still smiling. He was entertained by the sheer frustration that Shu had playing across his visage. 

“I could just kill you and take it, boy. Do not test me.”

“You could kill me, yes but I guarantee you will never find it. None of my family or forces knows of its location. You kill me and the location dies with me.”

Shu was shaking in anger. Ce was entirely too cocky to be bluffing. This little upstart had him at a disadvantage and he detested him for it.

“Give me the seal and you will get your troops.”

“Troops first, then the seal. I also want your word that after you receive the seal, you won’t immediately turn your forces on me for any reason.”

Shu’s face was flushed red as he struggled to hold in his anger. He tried to speak but could only make odd sputtering noises. He reminded Ce of a kettle filled with water that had just begun to boil.

Chenglei took this opportunity to lean over to his Lord and speak in hushed tones.

“This is a deal you should take. Your forces have not been able to defeat Liu Yao with greater numbers. He will fall to him with ease. Even if he doesn’t, with the power you gain from the seal, you could crush him at your leisure.”

Yes. Chenglei was right. With the Imperial Seal he could gain the power that he sought for so long. Yes he would lose a thousand or so troops but what was that in comparison to what he would gain? He would be a fool to not accept this offer.

“Very well, Sun Ce. I relinquish your father’s troops to your care immediately. Do with them as you will. While you go and fetch them, I shall write a decree stating that the troops are yours and yours alone to command and I will not interfere in any way. However, you will not get that decree until the seal is delivered to my hands.

“Fair enough,” said Ce with a smile. He did it. He actually did it! He got Yuan Shu to agree. This was just the first step in his plan to bring his family back to glory. They still had a long way to go, but this victory felt good. The land had better watch out because Sun Ce was ready to make his mark on history.

=#=

Lingqi attacked Liao with teeth bared and the ferocity of a tiger. There was a grim sort of determination on her face that Liao didn’t like to see. While he was successfully blocking her attacks she was, to his surprise, pushing him back. It was an impressive showing but she was still green in terms of fighting. 

“What are you doing? This is inefficient,” said Liao.

“How inefficient can it be when you can’t even fight back?” Lingqi said. Her words came out in ragged breaths and she was breathing heavily. 

He parried her next attack. Foolishly she had gotten complacent and did not expect it. She was momentarily knocked off balance. Liao took advantage of it and pushed his attack. He attacked with his first axe in an overhead strike. Lingqi blocked it with her cross voulge. Liao quickly followed up his attack with a side strike from his second axe. Lingqi’s first reaction was to dodge but she could not. Liao had her weapon locked with his. Instead she separated her voulges from each other and blocked the second axe.

“You left yourself open!” Liao barked as he leveled a front kick to her midsection. Lingqi had no choice but to take the blow but she jumped backwards with it to mitigate the brunt of the damage. 

Finally free of Liao’s axe, Lingqi reconnected her voulge. Without missing a beat, she threw the weapon at him. The weapon spun quickly towards him with the power of a tornado, cutting quickly through the wind. Liao knew this move. It was one he and she had worked on many times before till she perfected it. Lingqi’s small frame would lull her enemies into a false sense of security. They constantly underestimated just how strong she actually was for a woman. The moved worked as such: Lingqi would throw the weapon with such force that one of two things would happen; if her opponent did not block or dodge it, they would be cut in half. If they did block it, it would knock them off balance and the force of the ricochet would knock the weapon back into her direction, allowing her to retrieve it and follow up with a counter attack.

Most of her enemies would block the weapon as they didn’t realize the power behind her attack. Liao however knew exactly what to expect and thought the best option for him at this point was to dodge. She couldn’t retrieve her weapon this way. It was a dangerous attack and he warned her to only use it in desperate situations as it left her vulnerable until she could retrieve her weapon once more. 

Liao dodged the attack with practiced ease. He knew that Lingqi’s next move would be to dodge any attacks from him while maneuvering herself towards her weapon. At least that should have been her next move. To Liao’s surprise Lingqi had other plans in mind. Distracted by her cross voulge, Lingqi took that opportunity to flank him. For a brief moment after dodging her voulge, he was left wide open for her surprise attack. Leaping into the air, Lingqi kicked at Liao. Surprised and unprepared for the attack, her foot collided with his jaw. 

It was a clean hit but not enough to put a warrior of Liao’s caliber down. Before she could hit the ground Liao rammed the butt of both axes into her abdomen. Lingqi dropped to the ground like a sack of rice. She curled up, her arms gripping her stomach as she groaned in pain.

“Do you surr-“ Liao began to say but was cut off by Lingqi striking out at his feet and knocking him onto his backside. 

She sprang up and threw herself on top of him knocking him flat on his back. With her elbow pressed into his throat she looked at him with a triumphant grin.

“Do you surrender?”

Liao couldn’t help but smile. She had indeed come along way. Of course if this had been a serious battle, he wouldn’t have been so lax with her. Still the truth remained that as a warrior, she was truly coming into her own. 

“Not bad,” he replied.

“Not bad?” She said with a pout which reminded Liao that despite having the heart and skill of a warrior, she was still a young woman.

“Your innovation is admirable but you expended entirely too much energy in the beginning of the fight. Had you conserved some of your energy, I wouldn’t have been able to take you down as easily as I did. That said, you did attempt to make the best out of a bad situation and I am proud of you.”

Proud; hearing that filled her with warmth that couldn’t be explained in words. Liao was someone she greatly respected. To hear that that he was proud of her made her feel accomplished. If only she could get the same validation from her father. She was certain that if she continued on this path, Lu Bu would one day acknowledge her as a true warrior…as a daughter…as someone to love.

“Thank you, Wényuǎn. You don’t know how much that means to me.”

Liao didn’t understand what she meant by her comment but he didn’t question her about it. 

“I’m glad you are happy but don’t forget everything else I said. Pay heed to it and become a better fighter.”

“I will. I swear it.” 

Liao could feel the sincerity in her words. It made him swell with a sort of pride that could only be felt by a teacher whose student had gotten just a little bit closer to becoming a master in their own right.

“Good. Now please get off of me. This is a bit…inappropriate.”

“Oh…OH!” Lingqi exclaimed surprise, only now realizing that she was still perched on top of him after she had tackled him to the ground. 

At that exact moment they were interrupted by an unexpected visitor.

“Wényuǎn, I need to speak with…,” Ling paused and started at the two in their precarious position.

“What do you want, Ling?” Liao asked as he nudged Lingqi who had frozen on top of him in embarrassment.

Liao’s touch seemed to bring him back to her senses. She quickly got off of him and lowered her head in absolute mortification.

“I…want to hire you…,” said Ling as his eyes darted between the two of them.

The truth was Ling was at his wits end. When he originally agreed to help Lu Bu and Chen Gong, it was with the understanding that they would help him get revenge on the family that had shunned him. Ling delivered on his part but his family still lives. He tried to air his grievances with Gong but he was ignored, forgotten now that he no longer had a role to play. Talking to Lu Bu was also impossible. Quite frankly the man terrified Ling. He was afraid to even look him in the eye let alone speak to him. So Ling decided to take matters into his hands. He would hire someone to do what Gong and Bu had promised him. The problem was his brother was an adept fighter. There were few men that could match him in battle. Therefore, he couldn’t hire just anyone to do this job. That is what led him to Liao.

“I’m not for sale,” Liao replied as he stood and picked up his weapons.

“Come now, everyone has a price.”

“I don’t,” Liao replied. 

Of course he was going to make this difficult. Fine, if the temptation of riches wouldn’t tempt him then he would appeal to his warrior side. 

“Come now, Wényuǎn. I’m certain being relegated to babysitting this girl is an insult to one of your skills. I can guarantee you a better challenge if you’d only work for me.”

“How dare you!” Lingqi began. Liao raised a hand to block her advance towards Ling. She looked at him angry and confused. He merely shook his head and reluctantly, she backed down.

“I wonder what Lord Lu Bu would think if he learned that you were trying to steal one of his generals from him.”

“I wonder what Lord Bu would think if he found out the type of training you have been giving his innocent little girl,” Ling spat back.

“This conversation is over, Ling. Leave my presence or I shall remove you.”

Ling clenched his hands into fists. Why did he have to be so damn stubborn? Liao took a step forward, his axes readied in his hands. It seems he truly did intend to remove him. Frustrated, Ling stormed away from the pair. In his haste, he would have knocked Lady Yan off her feet had it not been for the interference of Gao Shun. Shun caught Yan in one arm and steadied the stumbling Ling with the other.

Secured on his feet Ling slapped Shun’s hand away and stormed off, still angry at Liao’s rejection. Shun started to go after him but was held back by Yan placing a hand on his chest stopping him in his tracks. 

“He is rude but not worth your trouble,” she said. 

Shun hesitated for a moment then conceded. Unconsciously he took hold of her hand which still rested on his chest. He ran his thumb lightly over her knuckles before realization of whose hand it was that he was caressing set in. Quickly he dropped her hand as if it were ablaze. He took a few steps back from her, dropped to his knees and bowed low.

“Please accept my apologies, my lady. I-I did not realize what I was doing,” 

Yan offered him a smile. “Touching my hand is hardly anything to apologize for.”

Without waiting for him to reply she continued on her way to the garden to see Lingqi. Thought she did not show it, her heart was racing. There was something in that touch; something that told her his true feelings. She wasn’t sure of how he felt about her before that that small gesture spoke volumes to her. The way he held her hand…it had been so long since she felt such tenderness. It sent tingles through her from her head to her toes and left a comforting warmth in its wake. 

Shun on the other hand was not having such tender feelings. He internally scolded himself for slipping in such way. The feelings he had for Yan could never be realized. He was a general of Lu Bu. He could not covet his wife…even if his Lord did treat her dreadfully. This was something that could not be repeated. Resolved, Shun followed behind Yan to the garden where Liao and Lingqi had been training.

He found the three standing in a circle. When he arrived Yan had looked over to him and gave him a warm smile. Her smile could melt even the heart of the hardest man. How could Lu Bu not treasure such a woman? No, this line of thought could not be followed. He had to maintain his distance. He did not return the smile. Instead he saluted Liao. The man in question returned the gesture after setting his axes down. 

“Would you believe it, Shun? Lingqi managed to get a hit on Master Liao!”

Shun looked at Liao with an eyebrow quirked in surprise. He shrugged in response.

“She’s getting better; can’t take it easy on her anymore.”

Lingqi beamed in pride at her teacher’s words. She was closer to being someone her father could look on with pride.

“Soon I will be able to help father in battle,” said Lingqi.

While Yan wasn’t too thrilled with the idea of Lingqi joining Lu Bu in battle, she was happy that Lingqi was becoming a better fighter. Her husband had many enemies. She didn’t want her daughter to be unprepared for the dangers that came with being the daughter of Lu Bu.

“Thank you for working with her Master Liao. Please continue to do so until she is an exceptional warrior.”

Liao bowed to Yan, the gesture meant to let her know he acknowledged her request. Yan bowed to him then looped her arm around Lingqi’s. 

“Come my dear. Tell me exactly how you managed to hit him.”

Lingqi nodded and allowed her mother to pull her off. Just before they could re-enter the palace she turned back to Liao.

“Don’t worry, Wényuǎn, I will speak to father. I won’t let Ling sully your name.”

Liao folded his arms across his chest and shook his head.

“Don’t bother. That man barks but he has no fangs. He won’t do anything and even if he did, his accusations are baseless. I’m not worried about it and neither should you.”

Lingqi studied Liao’s face for a few moments. It was easy to see the confidence he had in his words. She decided to take his advice and not worry. She gave him a nod before heading off with her mother. Shun went to follow behind the pair when Liao stopped him.

“Do you regret my appointing you to watch over Lady Yan?” Liao asked once they were alone.

I do not. I understood the need for it. What Lady Yan said was true. Lord Lu Bu does indeed have many enemies. His family is vulnerable and they need protecting.”

“I agree, but this is not a task assigned to you by our Lord. This is a request made solely by me. You are a capable warrior. I’m sure you would rather have glory in battle rather than watching over another’s wife.”

Shun hesitated. He needed to choose his words carefully as to not give his true feelings away.

“The same could be said of you, Wényuǎn. As any warrior, I do wish to make my name known on the field of battle, but this cause is a worthy one as well. I do not regret the posting you have given me.”

Liao nodded his head in agreement. He knew that Shun was the proper man for this job. He tried to look after Yan and Lingqi as much as he could but Lu Bu and Chen Gong constantly called on him for battle as he was the second strongest warrior in Lu Bu’s army. He needed someone he could trust to watch over the two in his stead. Shun’s performance in retrieving Yan and Lingqi from Chang’an made him the obvious choice. He was glad that the man did not resent him for assigning him to what could be seen as a menial task. 

“Then I will trust you to take care of them when I cannot.”

Shun nodded and saluted Liao. He then went on to catch up to his charges. 

Meanwhile, a jilted Ling was storming through the streets of Xiapi back to the home he had taken for himself. He was right back to where he started with no clue on how to get revenge on his damnable family. 

“Be careful friend,” said someone close to Ling. So wrapped up in his fury, he hadn’t even noticed that he almost plowed into someone.

He was fully ready to unload all of his pent up anger at the man when he got a good look at him. He was a large man, much larger than him. His arms looked as if they would pop his head off should they wrap around his neck. He had a wild look in his eyes that matched the wild full beard that grew on his face. His appearance made Ling swallow down every insult he was prepared to hurl. He certainly did have the look of a fearsome foe. Perhaps…

“My apologies; I have been having a bad day. Tell me; are you one of Lord Lu Bu’s men?”

“I am,” the man replied. His voice was coarse, giving Ling the silly notion that he had a diet of ground up rocks each day to achieve the effect. 

“I see…yes I see. I am Ling. Formally of the Xiahou family. It was with my help that Lord Lu Bu was able to seize Puyang,” said Ling. ‘Pity he couldn’t hold it,’ he thought to himself bitterly.

“Ah, then you are someone to be treated with respect,” the man replied and he gave him a salute showing him deference. 

Ling returned the gesture. This was going well so far.

“Would you honor me with your name?”

“Of course; I am known as Cao Xing,” the man replied.

“It is an honor to make your acquaintance, Cao Xing. This may be a bit presumptuous of me, but you look to be a man of skill. I have need of someone such as you. Tell me, would you be interested in increasing your wealth? I swear on my life that the work involved would not go against your master in any way. In fact, it would aid him in the long run.”

A smile slowly crept onto Xing’s face. It was a full tooth smile which made him look like a wolf rather than a man. For the briefest of moments Ling had a fear that the man would eat him right where he stood. Smiling was not something this man should do often. It did not put any heart at ease. It only served to terrify.

”Such things should not be spoken in the middle of the road. Perhaps you have somewhere else we can go to discuss such sensitive affairs?”

Ling grinned. Finally he found someone with a decent head on their shoulders! 

“But of course. Please, join me in my home. We can discuss this over a drink or two.”

Xing nodded and the two walked off together; Ling one step closer to getting his revenge on his family.

=#=

Dun woke up inside of his bedroom. It was preferable to waking up in a cell but his rest was troubled one none the less. He didn’t have anymore nightmares in which Zhuyue blamed him for her death but he still dreamed of her. His dreams were a constant reminder that she was no longer around. 

It didn’t matter. He was rested well enough. Today, he had an important task. His parents had informed him that the preparations for Zhuyue’s funeral ceremony were complete. Dun wasn’t happy they went behind his back to do this. As her husband he felt the task should have fell to him but his mother was insistent that Zhuyue’s soul needed to be put at rest less she roam the earth forever. 

Xiaolian needed to be told before the funeral the fate of her adopted mother. He hadn’t had the chance to speak with her about the topic after he was arrested as Yuan and Jiao insisted on keeping her for a few days to give him some time alone. Due to his parent’s meddling, he couldn’t afford to put this off any longer. 

Dun got ready for the day and headed out to retrieve Xiaolian. He arrived at Yuan’s home in short order. Yuan greeted his brother warmly.

“Feeling better?” 

“You don’t have to ask me that every time you see me,” Dun replied.

“Don’t be an ass. I only ask because I care.”

“You and everyone’s constant concern is only serving to annoy me.”

Dun sighed in frustration. He knew that Yuan truly cared about his wellbeing but it was annoying having so many people ask the same question. Who would feel okay if their wife had recently died? There hasn’t been nearly enough time for that wound to heel. So at the moment, the question was just an annoyance. Still, he knew that Yuan wasn’t someone who just offered empty sympathy. He truly did care. A part of Dun knew that he should apologize for snapping the way he did but another part of him told him to not bother. Why should he go out of his way to make others feel better? There was a selfish part of him that wanted others to feel just as shitty as he did. He decided to heed the former part of his subconscious. Yuan didn’t deserve his ire.

“Sorry, Miàocái,” was the short reply. He didn’t need to say anything more. Yuan nodded in understanding of his brother’s intentions.

“So, finally going to tell Xiaolian what happened?” Yuan asked.

“Can’t put it off any longer. Mother and father pretty much saw to that.”

“You know how they are…helpful to the point of being overbearing. Come on, she spends most of her time in the room we’ve given her.”

Yuan led Dun through his home to the room Xiaolian occupied. He rapped lightly on the door but they received no answer.

“That’s pretty much how she has been. She keeps to herself and doesn’t usually come out of her room unless it’s to eat. Seems like she reverted to the way she was when you first got her.”

“Hmm, mind if I go in alone?”

“Course not. Take your time.”

=#=

Xiaolian could hear speaking just outside of her door. The voices were muffled so it was hard to make out exactly who it was. It didn’t matter to her. She didn’t care. She continued to gaze out of the window she sat beside. The room she was in was towards the back of the house so there wasn’t much to look at. That was fine by her because she wasn’t really staring at anything particular. She was too wrapped up in her own mind to truly focus on anything. 

There were footsteps now. They were crossing the room to her. She considered facing her visitor but decided against it. It was probably Yuan coming to check on her again. He was kind to do so but she didn’t want to talk to him. She wanted her mother and father. 

“Xiaolian-“

Dun’s voice floated to her ears. Her heart began to race. He didn’t sound the same. His voice didn’t have that gruffness with the underlining kindness that she could always hear despite how much he tried to hide it. There was a distinct sadness in his tone. She didn’t like it. It made her feel sick because she knew exactly what made him sad.

“She’s dead…isn’t she?” Xiaolian said cutting him off.

“I figured you knew,” Dun replied with a sigh.

“The way everyone acted around me. They would whisper to hide it so I wouldn’t know but I knew.”

She looked to him with a frown, but that emotion wasn’t reflected in her eyes. Her eyes held emptiness in it that Dun hadn’t seen in a long time. It felt that the progress they made with her had been stripped away entirely. 

“I knew,” she whispered. “Why did she die? Did someone kill her?” 

“She died helping one of our allies,” Dun replied. There was no point in giving her the details. She didn’t need to know.

“I want to go home. Can we go home?” 

“Yeah, we can go home,” Dun replied.

Xiaolian pushed away from the window and stood. She led the way out of the room. Yuan tried to speak to her, but she didn’t acknowledge him, wrapped up in her own thoughts, buried by the sadness she tried to keep at bay. She knew Zhuyue was dead. Something told her that she was but she still didn’t want to believe it. It seemed like everything she loved was stolen away from her. Would Dun die too? She wanted to believe that he was too strong to die but she believed that Zhuyue was strong too. She didn’t like this feeling. There was an ache in her chest that wouldn’t go away no matter how many times she tried to make it stop. She didn’t want to feel this way anymore. She just wanted Zhuyue back. She would give anything to have her back. 

“That was quick,” Yuan said to Dun once he exited the room.

“She already knew. Thanks for keeping an eye on her.”

“Don’t mention it. Always here for you brother.”

=#=

The days that followed, Dun ensured they were spent together. Xiaolian tried to lock herself in her room but Dun wouldn’t allow her to cut herself off. He forced her to train and study. He refused to let her be lost within herself. Stubbornly, Xiaolian kept herself withdrawn but Dun wasn’t the type of person to give up easily. Zhuyue would never forgive him if he did. 

The first day of Zhuyue’s funeral arrived too soon in Dun’s opinion. He and Xiaolian stood side by side as they greeted their guest in the courtyard of their home where the funeral was being held. They both wore black dress robes as per tradition. They accepted gifts and words of sorrow offered by those who came to mourn. As her body was never recovered, everyone paid their respects to the altar they had prepared for the event. 

Neither Dun nor Xiaolian showed any emotion during the proceedings. Not a single tear was shed from either of them. All others who knew Zhuyue freely expressed their sorrow, but they remained stone-faced through it all. Though Xiaolian was not his true child through blood, you couldn’t tell it on that day so similar in temperament they were.

As per tradition, the funeral lasted for seven days. Cao and his family had gone every day since the first and today wouldn’t be any different. Just as they were about to leave a servant stopped him.

“You better have a good reason for interrupting me on today of all days.”

“My apologies, Master. I tried to tell him that you did not wish to be disturbed but he insisted that it was of the utmost importance.”

“Who said this?” said Cao.

“The messenger did, My Lord. He said it was a matter of life and death.”

“He comes uninvited and demands my attention on a day of mourning? He is lucky I don’t have him beheaded for such insolence,” said Cao “Tell him I will see him at my leisure.” 

The servant bowed and ran off to deliver his master’s message.

=#=

On the way to Dun’s home, Cao ran into Guo Jia. Like Cao and his family, Jia had attended all seven days of mourning. Jia bowed to his master but he didn’t have his usual smile. Zhuyue’s passing hit all members of the inner circle particularly hard. 

“My Lord,” Jia said softly. 

Cao nodded in response to his greeting.

“I received a messenger today carrying a message of life and death.”

Jia rose a brow slightly in surprise. “What was the message?”

“I don’t know, I told him to wait. I figured if there was something of great import, you would have let me know already.”

“You place such faith in me, My Lord,” Jia replied with a smirk.

“Well? Is there any immediate danger to my forces that I have to worry about?”

“No immediate threat to your forces or territory, no. My guess is that the messenger is from Liu Bei.”

“Why would Liu Bei be sending a messenger to me?” Cao asked incredulously. 

“Ah, that is something we can speak about later…it seems that we are here.”

Jia was right. So engrossed in their conversation, Cao did not realize that they had arrived at Dun’s home. Reluctantly, he agreed to drop the issue until after they paid their respects. 

By the time Cao met with the messenger, night had fallen. He expected the man to be irate but he seemed grateful to simply be seen. 

“Thank you for taking the time to speak with me, Lord Cao,” the messenger began. “I apologize for disturbing you on a day such as this. Believe me; I wouldn’t have if it weren’t of the utmost importance.”

“And exactly what is this matter of grave importance?”

“My Lord Liu Bei sent me. The vile and traitorous Lu Bu has stolen Xu Province from him.”

So Jia was right. It was from Liu Bei. His intuition never ceased to amaze Cao Cao.

“I still don’t get why you have come to me,” said Cao.

“Lord Liu Bei is in need of your assistance. He humbly requests that you aid him.”

“This is a joke, right?”

“This is no jest! Liu Bei truly requires your assistance. Please, sir! Do the honorable thing and help my lord,” the messenger pleaded.

“The honorable thing? Such as when your lord aided a man who unjustly murdered my family? Or when he decided to shelter the man who stole Yan Province from me?”

The messenger lowered his head in shame.

“My Lord has only does what he believes is right. There may have been mistakes but he did not make them with evil intent. Please reconsider.”

Cao scoffed. “Liu Bei has quite the nerve to ask me for help. Unlike him however I take the time to think before I act. You will be treated as a guest while I consider his request.”

The messenger thanked him profusely before being led out by one of the servants.

Cao thought about Bei’s request. His initial reaction was to not assist him. This opinion however, was based purely on emotion. He needed another prospective. Cao decided to visit his son Cao Chong. He hadn’t spent much time with Chong since the accident. It pained him to see his favored son in such a state. The times he did visit him, however, he was surprised to see him studying diligently. Even if he might not take his advice, it was worth hearing someone else’s opinion. 

To Cao’s surprise, Chong already had a visitor. Chong and Pi looked to Cao in surprise as he entered the room.

“Father?” said Chong as he placed a scroll he had been reading to Pi down onto his lap.

Pi stood and saluted his father. “I will leave you two alone.” 

“Wait, I am glad you are here. I wish to get your prospective on something,” said Cao, holding his hand up to stop Pi.

The way things were going; Pi was to be his heir. It would be good to see his train of though on matters such as these.

Pi stared at his father curiously but sat back down.

“It appears that Lu Bu has seized Xu Province. Liu Bei has requested that I assist him in getting it back. What are your thoughts on this proposal?”

“No!” Chong cried out. Both Pi and Cao looked to him in surprise. That was an uncharacteristically loud response for the normally reserved man.

“We were in the right when we attacked Xu Province. We were avenging the death of our family! Liu Bei sided with the man who caused our pain. That Province deserves its misfortune for what was done to grandfather…for what was done to me.”

Cao frowned. The deepest scars Chong received on that day were not external it seems. 

“And you, Pi? What are your thoughts?”

“Isn’t this something to be discussed with your advisors?” Pi asked.

“I intend on speaking with them at first light. I merely wanted your opinion,” Cao replied.

Pi thought for a few moments before answering. “I think you should help him.”

“You can’t be serious, Zǐhuán!” Chong exclaimed.

Cao raised a hand to silence Chong.

“Explain your reasoning,” he commanded.

“If Liu Bei is asking you for help, that means he cannot take Lu Bu on alone. If he cannot take Lu Bu on, then he certainly cannot handle our forces. We help him take the Province back then seize it from him for ourselves. There won’t be anything he can do.”

Cao stroked his chin as he listened to Pi. He did have a point. He would of course discuss this further with his advisors but just as he hoped, he received the other perspective he had been looking for. 

“Thank you both for your opinions,” said Cao.

“Father…what are you going to do?” Chong asked.

“I’m not sure yet. I will discuss it with my advisors in the morning.”

With that, Cao left the two alone.

=#=

The next morning, Cao called an emergency meeting with his advisors. He informed them of the situation and they gave him their opinions. To his surprise, not many were for helping Liu Bei. They had remembered well the hardship he had caused them and wanted no part in helping him. 

Xun Yu was one of the people who was for assisting Liu Bei though his voice was being overshadowed by the others.

“Why should we waste our forces helping that coward Liu Bei? We went through such hardships because of his meddling!” said Liu Ye.

“But we cannot leave someone like Lu Bu in power for too long!” argued Xun Yu. He will gather power and set his sights on us. Best for us to take him out before he becomes too strong.”

“Bah! You can’t fool me,” Liu Ye retorted with a sneer. “You only wish to help Liu Bei because of his supposed connection to the Han. We all know your loyalty to it. Why Lord Cao Cao tolerates your presence is beyond me!”

“I have never given Lord Cao a reason to doubt me. I have always been loyal. Why do you constantly show your distrust to me?”

“Enough!” Cao’s voice boomed out over the others. “I called you here for your advice, not to hear you bicker like children!”

Both men mumbled their apologies and saluted Cao.

“Fèngxiào, you have remained quiet thus far. What are your thoughts?” 

Jia saluted his master. “I think you should help him. It is true that leaving Lu Bu alone for too long would bode ill for us. Chen Gong would set his sights on us once they have the power to do so.”

Cao nodded then looked to Jia Xu who hung back in the corner away from the others.

“And you, Wénhé? What is your opinion?”

Jia Xu looked surprised to be called on. All eyes fell on him and he could see the disdain in most of them. Not many within Cao’s army truly trusted him. He didn’t begrudge them of this as he was their enemy not long ago. To his surprise, this distrust never came from Jia. He was always cordial with him.

“Uh, I don’t think it is my place to speak, My Lord,” Jia replied. He wasn’t interested in alienating himself further by choosing a side.

“You are one of my advisors, are you not?” said Cao in a tone that let Xu know he wasn’t in the mood for any more bullshit. 

With a sigh, Xu pushed himself off the wall he was using to prop himself up. He saluted Cao.

“My apologies; In my humble opinion, we should lend our assistance to Liu Bei.”

This earned him sneers from a few of the advisors but Xu pressed on.

“As Fèngxiào and Wénruò have both mentioned, we cannot allow Lu Bu to consolidate power. In fact…my guess is that Chen Gong’s first act would be to secure an alliance for Lu Bu to cement his power. I believe we should take steps to prevent that as well.”

Cao nodded and Xu saluted again before returning to his previous spot against the wall. Cao considered the arguments he had heard from his advisors as well as the words of his sons.

“Summon the messenger,” he said after a long period of silence.

The advisors perked up at this, eager to hear the decision. The messenger arrived shortly after. He looked nervous being around so many Wei generals. 

“Tell your master he can expect my aid. I will send out a legion of my forces within two weeks; Xiaopei will be the target.”

Cao could hear a few groans from his advisors at this course of action but none dared to complain aloud.

“Only one legion, My Lord? Could you not spare more?”

“You come asking for aid and you have the audacity to complain when it is given?” Cao rebuked as he got to his feet. The messenger shrank back.

“Forgive my foolish tongue. I will tell my lord the news of your generosity at once.”

The servant saluted Cao and hastily left to go inform Bei that reinforcement would be on the way within two week’s time.

“Since you are only sending a single legion that means you will not be joining the battle yourself?” asked Yu.

“Correct. I see no reason to invest the bulk of our forces for this. Lu Bu hasn’t been able to amass a large enough army to be a true threat. This force shall seize Xiaopei to give us a foothold in the Province. Once that is done, we will push on and take Xiapi.”

“I also want a smaller force of twenty thousand men to be ready as soon as possible. I believe what Wénhé said was accurate. Chen Gong knows that they cannot hold the region for long as they currently are. He will attempt to seek reinforcements. I want those men to patrol all roads leading out of the Province. We must stop their bid for aid at all costs lest we find ourselves in a troublesome situation. Wénruò, I want you to oversee the patrols. Do not let anyone slip by you.” 

Xun Yu saluted Cao in acknowledgement of the order given. He would have preferred to be in the battle of Xiaopei but he would not argue with his master’s will.

“And who will lead the attack on Xiaopei?” asked Jia.

Cao remained silent for a moment as he thought, his hand stroking his chin as if doing so would strike up an idea.

“Summon Yuánràng,” Cao finally replied.

“Yuánràng?” Jia asked with eyes wide in surprise. “But he—are…are you sure?”

“I am. I know my cousin. He will go mad soon if he doesn’t get to blow off some steam. I will allow him to pick who he wishes to take with him.”

Jia was skeptical about this but he did not speak. He knew that Dun was still in mourning and thought it best for him to tend to his family instead of go off again into battle. His thoughts must have been readable on his face because Cao spoke once more.

“I know what you are thinking. I considered the same. I am not only sending him to blow off steam. I am sending him because I need someone I could trust to complete this task. While Lu Bu is weak, he is by no means harmless. If he decides to take to the battlefield himself, there are few that could compete with him.”

Jia nodded conceding his point. He understood his point of view but he still wasn’t thrilled about it. He could only hope that nothing would go wrong. 

=#=

Zhuyue and the others had arrived in a new town. They were still within the Yang Province and according to Honghui, they would be for some time. Honghui was not your typical merchant. He traveled the country dealing in specialty goods for wealthy nobles. It explained why he was able to afford a carriage and three guards to watch over it. 

Speaking of guards, Zhuyue didn’t like the look of them. They were burly, dubious looking characters that made Zhuyue anxious. She caught them looking at her when they thought she wasn’t paying attention and at times they stared even when she was. It was as if they were waiting for something. Because of this and the fact that Honghui informed them his business wouldn’t see them in Xuchang until the Emperor’s birthday which was in three months; she thought it would be prudent if they found another means to get to their destination. 

Unfortunately for Zhuyue, it didn’t look as if that was an option. The wealthiest person in town was the magistrate and she couldn’t exactly waltz up to him and ask for a free ride. Dejected, she sat with Madame Xu on the second floor of the town’s tea house.

“I don’t understand, dear. Why don’t you want to travel with Lord Honghui any longer?”

Zhuyue took a sip of her tea. She was appreciative that the warm liquid helped in settling her nauseated stomach.

“My gut tells me that it would be the best course of action,” she replied. ‘My gut has also been telling me to throw up damn near everything I eat as well’ she thought bitterly. She hadn’t the foggiest idea what was wrong with her but she was already getting tired of it. Unfortunately, she couldn’t see a doctor until she got home since she was flat broke.

“Your gut is telling you right, young lady,” said a man at a table not too far from them. 

Zhuyue looked to the speaker with a frown. He was a handsome man. His features were masculine albeit a bit soft. Zhuyue couldn’t imagine that someone like him worked hard a day in his life. He kept his facial hair so low that you can only see the shadow of a beard which added to his soft features. He was finely dressed but his hair looked as if he had just gotten out of bed. It was also clear that whatever he was drinking, it wasn’t tea.

“It is rude to eavesdrop, My Lord,” said Zhuyue. She didn’t bother to hide her annoyance. She was beyond tired of playing the role of respectful little woman to these stuck up nobles which this man obviously was. 

“It is, you are correct and I apologize for that. I just couldn’t help but say something,” he replied. He didn’t seem at all bothered by her tone.

“What did you mean by “my gut was telling me right?”” she questioned.

“I saw your group when you first came into town. I thought nothing of it until I noticed that elderly man that you were traveling with in the apothecary. He bought some very curious herbs. I won’t bore you with the details of each item, but let’s say that mixed together, they make a powerful drug that can knock someone out for quite a few hours. Doctors usually use it for difficult procedures. After overhearing your conversation, I could hazard a guess what he plans to use that for.”

“My Lord, you cannot just assume that he means ill will! He is a merchant. He could simply be procuring those herbs for his customers!” Madame Xu argued.

“That is true,” the man replied before taking a sip of his drink. He rubbed the stubble on chin as he thought of the best way to convince them. 

“Would you mind answering a question for me? Please do not take offense, but you ladies look…well…a bit down on your luck. How much are you paying the good sir for ferrying you?”

“I don’t see how that’s any of your bu-“ Madame Xu began.

“Nothing,” Zhuyue said cutting her off. “He said he was doing this out of kindness.”

“Yue!” Madame Xu admonished. 

Unlike Zhuyue, she trusted Honghui’s intentions. Zhuyue could understand it. Outwardly, he didn’t really do anything suspicious. There wasn’t truly any reason to not trust him but Zhuyue couldn’t shake the doubt she had.

“I figured so,” the man replied. “One final question, have you ladies heard of the rumors of unsuspecting female travelers who find themselves in the company of a generous patron, but they never make it to their destination? Their bodies are often found in ditches along side the road, naked with their throats slit.”

“You can’t be suggesting that Lord Honghui is the person that has done those horrible things,” Madame Xu argued.

“I have no proof that he has,” the man responded. “But you also have no proof that he hasn’t.”

“And why should we trust anything you say?” asked Zhuyue. “As far as I’m concerned, you are some dubious man who eavesdropped on a couple of ladies having tea and spun a story we cannot possibly verify.”

“You shouldn’t trust me. You shouldn’t trust anyone but yourself,” he replied as he lifted his cup towards them before taking a drink.

“You’ve asked us questions now I wish to ask you some of my own,” said Zhuyue.

The man smiled and gave a slight nod in agreement.

“Who are you?”

“My name is not quite so grand. There aren’t many outside of nobility or the military that know me. None the less, I am Xun You, styled Gōngdá.”

Xun. She knew that name. They were quite the influential family. She could remember her father sucking up to them on many occasions as did most lower nobles. 

“And what is someone of your stature doing in a town like this?”

“Just passing through. The magistrate is a friend of the family. I came to pay my respects. I don’t intend to stay long. I have business elsewhere.”

“Exactly where is elsewhere?”

“I don’t believe that is any business of yours.”

“Neither was our conversation but you saw fit to insert yourself in it.”

“Y-Yue!” Madame Xu exclaimed in shock.

“You don’t seem to know how to show deference to someone of a higher class than you,” Xun You said with a bemused smile.

“I know how, I just choose not to. I am a firm believer that respect should be earned, not given just because of the family you were born into.”

Madame Xu’s mouth dropped open in shock. She couldn’t believe that Zhuyue was speaking to him in such a way. To her surprise, the man chuckled at this. He wasn’t offended by this. Unlike most members of his family, he wasn’t exactly big on titles and such. Her disregard did not anger him. In fact it amused him.

“Fair enough. I still see no purpose in saying where I’m going. I have no idea what good that information would do to you.” 

“I know your name. You come from a family of wealth. If you plan on leaving tomorrow, it will be in a carriage. If that carriage is headed even remotely close to our destination, I would rather travel with you than with Honghui,” she replied.

“And why would you trust a random man you met in a tea house over someone you had been traveling with?” You asked.

“You took the time to warn us about the possible danger when you didn’t have to. Honghui is also of nobility. He is lower than you but he is nobility none the less. I’m sure you know this.”

“I do,” he confirmed.

“Yet you still warned us about him. There are few of noble blood that would do such a thing. Honor and nobility don’t exactly go hand and hand.”

“You are very shrewd,” You replied with a smile.

“You are avoiding the question,” Zhuyue retorted.

“How do you know that I didn’t just warn you to lure you into my clutches? For all you know the generous patron could be me.”

“Please. You are a handsome man. I’m sure that there are many women who offer themselves to you. You don’t need to drug anyone to sleep with them.”

“You think I’m handsome? How kind of you to say,” You replied.

“Don’t let it go to your head. Will you tell me your destination?”

You let out a low hmm as he mulled over his decision. Finally making up his mind he responded.

“I am going to Xuchang.”

Zhuyue eyed him suspiciously. This was a little too good to be true.

“Why?” she asked.

“I must tell you the nature of my business as well?”

“I cannot make you do anything you do not wish to do but if it isn’t anything untoward, I do not see why you wish to keep it a secret.”

You smiled at Zhuyue once more. He was usually a private man and liked to keep his affairs to himself. Still he had already gotten this far. What harm could it be to tell her why he was going to Xuchang? He also believed in fair exchange. Since he told her something personal, perhaps she would answer a personal question for him. Speaking to her, he did not believe for one moment that this woman was a mere peasant. She had entirely much too sharp a tongue and an abundance of wit. 

“A member of my family serves Lord Cao Cao. I was recommended to his service by him. I am heading to Xuchang to begin my appointment.”

A family member of his serves Cao Cao? He had to be a general if he belonged to the Xun family line. She sorted through the possibilities to corroborate his story. After a few seconds the answer became obvious. How did she not make the connection before?

“Xun Yu,” she said aloud though mostly to herself.

It was You’s turn to stare at her with suspicion. How did she know Xun Yu?

“I have been forthcoming with all of my answers now I ask that you do the same. You are obviously not a peasant and you know the name Xun Yu…Exactly who are you?”

Zhuyue hesitated. There was no true way of knowing that everything You had said was the truth. At this point, she would have to go on faith that he was the honorable man he portrayed himself as. Taking a deep breath and hoping for the best, she answered.

“I am Lady Yue, wife of Xiahou Dun. I also serve in Lord Cao Cao’s army.”

You’s eyes widened in surprise. He knew that she wasn’t a peasant but he hadn’t expected that.

“My Lady! Forgive my insolence thus far,” he said quickly as he got out of his seat and saluted her.

“You are from the noble Xun family, why do you salute me? They hold more rank than the Xiahou family.”

“That may be true, but your husband holds a higher office in Lord Cao Cao’s army. I must give you the respect that is due,” he replied seriously.

“Well stop it. It isn’t necessary. We aren’t on the battlefield. We are in a tea house speaking as friends.”

You nodded and sat back down. Madame Xu looked utterly shocked. She also knew that Zhuyue had been hiding something but she didn’t expect it to be quite so big.

“Yue,...no, Lady Yue, why didn’t you tell me who you were before?”

The woman looked a bit dazed at the revelation and just a little hurt. Zhuyue felt terrible about keeping the secret from her but she truly didn’t want the woman to treat her any differently just because of her status.

“I didn’t intend on hiding it from you. I just didn’t want to bring undue attention to myself. When you found me, I was running from enemy forces. I didn’t know who to trust and thought it better to hide who I was. Forgive me.”

Madame Xu nodded. She could understand that. When she found Zhuyue, she had that terrible wound at her side. So many things that seemed off about Zhuyue began to click into place now that she knew who she truly was. 

“Gōngdá,” Zhuyue began turning her attention back to You. “Will you take us with you to Xuchang?”

“Of course, I would be honored to. Also, I suggest you allow me to speak with Honghui regarding your new travel arrangements. If I use my family name, he won’t question you changing your plans. I fear that if you attempt to do so on your own, he might react…badly.”

Zhuyue nodded. This was a concern she had as well. If he was the predator You made him out to be then she imagined that he won’t be happy to see prey slip through his fingers. Now that she thought about it, it made sense that those guards kept their eyes on her. They probably knew of their master’s perverse habits…they probably indulged in it as well. The thought made Zhuyue nauseous. It could have also been this perpetual sickness she had been having as of late but she was sure their depraved ways had something to do with it as well.

“Well then, we leave tomorrow morning. Please, allow me to pay for lodging for you. It seems as if you hadn’t had a good night’s rest in some time.”

He was right, they hadn’t. Still she was inclined to reject his offer. They were already getting a free ride from him. She couldn’t take more from him. Her body seemed to disagree with her on this point however. At hearing the word rest, her body reacted. It became impossibly heavy as if screaming that it needed to be put down into a bed.  
“Thank you for your generosity, but I insist that I repay you for all expenses when we reach Xuchang.”

You chuckled at this.

“As you wish, My Lady.”

Zhuyue let out a yawn. She suddenly couldn’t wait to get into bed and get a good night’s sleep for once. There was still a long road ahead but she was closer to getting back to her family. She just prayed to the heavens that they were alright. 

=#=

Chen Gong rolled up the scroll he had been reading. He tapped it against his cheek as he considered what he had just read. Yuan Shu had somehow gotten his hands on the imperial seal and has declared himself emperor. It was a tricky move on his part. By declaring himself emperor, he was effectively challenging the power of Emperor Xian. There were many who still believed and followed Xian and would consider this to be an act of rebellion. Like Dong Zhou, he would face being hunted by like minded individuals who wish to eliminate such an affront to heaven’s appointed ruler.

On the other side, there were many who thought as Shu did. The emperor has proven long ago that he was weak and unfit to rule. First he was a puppet in the hands of Dong Zhou and now he maintains that role under Cao Cao. There was no illusion that Cao “rescued” the emperor simply to use his name and influence to further his goals. Though no one acts outwardly against Cao Cao yet, there are many who conspire against him behind closed doors. They believed that Cao Cao was growing too powerful too quickly. With Yuan Shu holding the imperial seal, they could claim to follow a new heaven’s chosen and use that as an excuse to diminish Cao’s powerbase.

There was a line being drawn between the two sides and if Lu Bu hoped to etch his name in the annals of history, he had to choose which side he would be on. Gong considered his options. In truth, he didn’t care about the emperor or his power. The man was weak and it was because of that weakness that the land was consumed by chaos. What Gong did care about is which side would be most beneficial to him and his master in the long run. Which side would help him get Lu Bu closer to taking control of this war torn land?

Gong almost immediately dismissed Cao Cao’s side. Cao was a devious man. He couldn’t be trusted. He would welcome Lu Bu with open arms only to stab him in the back as soon as he embraced him. He would see Lu Bu as a threat to his own ambition and would want to destroy him as soon as possible. By process of elimination, that left Yuan Shu. Like Cao, Shu was a backstabbing bastard that could not be trusted. Unlike Cao, he could be controlled. Oh sure, he would resist at first and he would try to rebel against Lu Bu but Shu was a painfully stupid man. Gong was confident that he could manipulate him to fall in line and if that failed, they would crush him like the insect he was. 

So Shu it was. Now the question was how to secure an alliance with him? Gong tapped the scroll against his cheek once more. What could they offer him? Gold and silver? No, they didn’t exactly have a surplus of it and Yuan Shu was already wealthy. That wouldn’t secure his loyalty. Hmph, if only they still had Diaochan. She would have made a fine prize. Then again, she would probably betray Lu Bu the moment she was out of his clutches after the way he’s treated her. Wait! That was it. He was on the right track. A marriage alliance would be the perfect way to secure Yuan Shu’s loyalty but it would have to be someone Lu Bu could trust. Who better than Lu Bu’s own spawn? Lingqi would make the perfect bride for one of Shu’s idiot sons or Shu himself, Gong honestly didn’t care. What he did care about is the fact that Bu’s loyal little daughter would do everything to ensure that Shu and his sons always saw her father in a favorable light.

Gong smiled, proud of his cleverness. The pieces of the plan were set. It was time to put them into play.

=#=

“No.”

“But Master Lu Bu, please reconsi-“

“No!” Bu roared. “Yuan Shu and his pathetic sons are not worthy of my daughter’s hand! They are weaklings and cowards, unworthy of her.

Gong sighed. When he first came to Lu Bu with this idea three days ago, he had been confident that he could get the man to see his point of view, but in a surprise turn of events, Lu Bu was apparently very selective of who could marry his daughter. This was surprising for Gong as Bu hadn’t seemed to care much about her well being any other time. He needed to approach this differently.

“You are right. Shu and his sons aren’t worthy of Lady Lingqi’s hand. It actually pains me to even suggest such a thing but for the good of your ambition, I must. Lingqi’s marriage to Shu or his sons would put her in a unique position to assist you. From behind the scenes, she could manipulate them to showing you great favor. Imagine what we could do with that? Funds or men for our army? Done! Support against our enemies? Easy! All of this would be within Lingqi’s power.”

“Hmph,” was Bu’s only reply.

It wasn’t a no. That means he was listening. Time to bring this home.

“Do you know that your daughter trains with Wényuǎn daily in hopes of being able to serve as a soldier in your army?”

Bu didn’t respond but from the look on Bu’s face, Gong assumed that he knew. He continued.

“She so desperately wants to be useful to you. Here we have the perfect chance for her to fulfill her dreams. Would you truly deny her this chance?”

Bu let out a frustrated growl. He knew Gong was right but he didn’t like it. He detested the idea of being related by marriage to the likes of Shu or one of his idiot sons. Still, Bu knew he needed a change. He needed to establish his power or he would be doomed to roam the land forever serving under other lords. To have his ambition realized, sacrificing his daughter to marry such swine was a small price to pay.

“His son,” Bu said.

Gong tilted his head in confusion. “His son?” he repeated.

“If she is to marry anyone, make it one of his sons. Shu is much too old and set in his ways. She would have a better chance at manipulating one of his sons.”

“Yes! Of course! My thoughts exactly!” Gong was elated that Bu had finally come around to his thinking. 

“I’ll leave you to handle the details,” Bu grumbled as he stood and headed towards the exit.

“Wait, where are you going?” Gong asked as he rose to his feet.

“To speak with Yan,” Bu replied.

Gong made a face as he thought of the ensuing conversation. He was content to let Bu handle that. That woman coddled her child. She was sure to not take this proposal well. Gong hoped that Yan wouldn’t be influential enough to sway him from their set path. He dismissed the thought. If Gong had previously thought that Bu had little care for his daughter, the same was even more so true for his wife. He had never seen a married couple act so distant from each other. Bu rarely shared his bed with her if at all. No, they were safe. Bu would tell her and she would have no choice but to abide by his decision.

=#=

“My Lord Husband, please reconsider!” Yan pleaded. 

“There is nothing to reconsider,” Bu replied. 

His arms were crossed in front of his chest and his face was fixed in a frown. As expected, Yan did not react to the news well.

“But she isn’t ready for marr-,”

“She is old enough to marry and this move will help strengthen my power base.”

“But the rumors I hear about Yuan Shu and his sons. I hear such terrible things. Can’t she be married to someone more worthy?”

“This is not up for discussion. I am merely telling you so you can teach Lingqi what would be expected of her as a wife. She has to keep her husband pleased if we hope to get support from Yuan Shu in the future.”

Yan’s eyes were welling up with tears. She knew that there would be a time in which she would have to let her daughter go; to grow up and be her own woman with a family and children. Even though she knew this, it was hard to let go, especially if the person she had to let her go to was such scum. Desperate she threw herself to her husband. Her tears now streaming down her cheeks.

“Please, Lord Husband! Damn your ambitions! Don’t do this!” 

Hearing her words threw Bu into a rage. How dare she diminish his ambitions? Did this woman forget her place? Bu shoved her away from him. Yan, fell backward to the floor. To her luck, Bu restrained himself from doing further damage. Bu sneered at her.

“Get her ready Yan. I won’t accept your defiance any longer.”

Bu stormed out of the room slamming the door shut behind him. He didn’t have to speak with Yan anymore to know that his will would be carried out. She was aware that she had pushed her luck with him just a hair too far.

Yan waited until she no longer heard his footsteps to let the bottled up sorrow flow freely. Yan wailed loudly at her husbands cruelty, at the prospect of losing her daughter, at the life she had been stuck in. Everything rushed out of her like a roaring wave

Yan didn’t know how long she had been crying. She knew that her eyes felt sore and her head was pounding. She wanted to stop crying but it was the only thing she could think to do. She heard movement at her door. Fearing her husband’s return, she wiped her face quickly with the back of her sleeve and tried to stifle her sobs.

Gao Shun entered the room. He had been listening to Yan cry since Bu left. He didn’t dare to enter at first but with each sob, his chest tightened until he could no longer bear it. He saw her sitting there, on the floor where Bu had tossed her. Never had he seen her look so pitiful. He knelt down to her and reached for her but pulled his hand back. 

“My Lady, are you okay?”

Yan looked up to Shun. Such a sweet man he was to check on her. She felt terrible that he had to see her in this state. Yan wiped her face once more and pushed the strands of hair that had fallen in front of her face behind her ear. 

“Shun…I must look terrible don’t I?” She said followed by a self depreciating laugh.

“You could never look terrible, Lady Yan.”

“You don’t have to lie to me Shun. I feel awful so I am sure my looks reflect that.”

“I do not doubt that you feel awful, My Lady, but I do not lie. You could never look terrible to me. You are and always will be beautiful.”

Yan’s eyes widened in surprise at the earnest compliment. The aching in her heart subsided just slightly. In it’s place was the warm feeling she always felt when by the man she admired so.

“Shun….” She could find no other words to say so shocked by his admission.

“I-I…my apologies, My Lady, I forgot myself. Please, forget what I said. I did not mean to overstep my bounds.”

“No!” Yan cried out. She clasped his hands in hers. “I will not forget it. Tell me Shun, please. Do you feel for me as I feel for you?”

“How you feel for me?” He queried.

“Have you truly not noticed? Have you truly not seen the looks I cast at you when no one else is looking? How just a glance from you could render me speechless? I love you Shun. I have loved you since you risked your life to save mine and that of Lingqi’s.”

“My Lady, you cannot say these things. You are married. You are married to the man I have sworn my life to! I should not hear such confessions.”

“He doesn’t care for me, Shun. I cannot even remember the last time he warmed my bed. We are more like strangers than husband and wife. Even if he were to declare his love for me once more, I could not return it. Another man has taken his place in my heart.”

Yan took one of the hand that she was holding and pressed it against her chest over her heart. Shun could feel it beating quickly like a drum signaling the march of war. The words she spoke were true. He would never have in his wildest dreams thought she felt that way about him.

“Please tell me,” she began as she stared into his eyes. Her eyes watered once more but this time it was not out of sadness for her daughter. It was fear of being rejected after laying her heart before the man she loved.

“Please tell me how you feel,” she concluded, her words spoken barely above a whisper. 

Shun prided himself on being a man of action rather than words. So to tell her how he felt, he decided to take action. Shun pressed his lips against hers. She was stiff for a few seconds as the shock settled in. Soon he found her mouth moving with his. Her hands left his and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He in turned wrapped his arms around her waist. He licked at her lips tasting the saltiness of the tears that she had cried earlier. She parted her lips slightly allowing him access and he readily took it. 

Shun pulled back from her and she looked surprised and a bit sadden that it had ended so quickly. He got back to his feet and helped her to hers. Deciding to be brave, she led him over to her bed. Shun hesitated for a moment before throwing caution to the wind and joining her. Once again, they kissed; slowly and sweetly. Their kissing soon became coupled with soft caresses. Shun took his time to slowly undress Yan, stroking, licking and kissing each piece of flesh that was revealed whenever he removed another article of clothing. Growing tired of the foreplay and eager to feel himself inside of her, their gentle touches soon became passionate love making. To Shun, nothing was sweeter than the sounds of Yan’s moans as he made love to her. When it was all over and they lay together, basking in the afterglow; a tangle of limbs and sweat Yan felt the happiest she had been in a long time. 

=#=

Bu stalked through the halls of Xiapi palace. He was in a bad mood after his encounter with Yan. To blow off steam, he looked for Zhang Liao to spar with but his general had gone into the city on a personal errand and wouldn’t be back any time soon. This just made his mood sour even further. 

He tried to release some of anger against the training dummies but it did little to help him. Bu preferred an opponent that could move and think. Frustrated, Bu resigned himself to walking off his anger. His aimless wondering had led him to a part of the palace he rarely visited. It was the area in which Liu Bei use to reside, where his family still resided. 

Knowing there wouldn’t be anything of interest in this area, Bu turned to leave when the sound of a beautiful voice drifted to his ears. As if being lulled by sinful song of a siren, his feet started moving on their own accord towards its source. He soon found himself in front of the door he knew to be of Liu Bei’s wife. Bu threw the door open, not bothering to knock. The woman inside jumped by the sudden intrusion and hurried to cover herself up. She had been breastfeeding her child just before Bu entered. The child unhappy about the interruption in his meal began to cry.

“M-my Lord, she stammered as she rocked Tan in an effect to calm him down.”

“Feed him,” Bu said as he stared at Gan in a way that made her feel extremely uncomfortable.

“W-what?” she asked.

“Feed him so he’ll shut up,” Bu clarified.

Gan hesitated before turning her back to Bu and opening her robe to feed Tan. Happily, the baby suckled on his mother’s breast once more. Bu didn’t move from his spot at the door but she could feel his eyes on her. 

“I-Is there something you n-need?” Gan asked.

This man was such an imposing figure. She could barely summon the strength to speak to him. She wished her husband were here.

“You have a beautiful voice,” Bu replied. She heard him shuffling behind her and then the door close. Her heart was thundering against her chest. ‘Please tell me he left, please tell me he left’ she begged the heavens. She looked over her shoulder and her heart sank upon seeing that Bu had taken a seat inside of her room not far from her.

“T-thank you,” Gan replied. She felt like crying. This man scared her so much.

Bu remained silent as Tan finished his meal. She covered herself back up and burped the baby. Tan happy and full quickly fell, asleep in his mother’s arms. She laid her son down for his nap and summoned her strength to face Bu once more. She turned to see his eyes staring intently at her. She tried to avoid meeting his eyes but she was draw to it much like a moth to a flame.

“Sing again,” Bu commanded once her eyes met his.

Gan nodded and tried to calm herself just enough to sing. She wasn’t sure what he wanted to hear to so she just sang the same song she always sung to Tan when she wanted him to sleep. The song was actually an ode to Tan’s father. It gave voice to the pain Gan held within on not being able to spend time with Bei since he took control of Yu Province. 

'My love, you’ve been long in my heart.  
Although I could not go to you, couldn’t you send   
word to me?

Oh my love, you’re in my loving thoughts.  
Although I cannot go to you, couldn’t you come   
here to me?

I keep pacing and climbing the lookout tower of the   
City wall. 

One day without seeing you is like three  
Months to me.'

 

Once her song finished an awkward silence hung in the air. Bu stood and walked towards her. For each step he took forward, Gan took one back until her legs were against the frame of her bed. She caught herself from falling onto it and stared at Bu, terrified.

Bu lifted a hand and ran it through her hair. She cursed herself for not tying it up today as she usually did. Gan pulled away from him.

“Please, My Lord…”

Bu stared at her. There was something predatory in his glance that frightened her.

“Such a pitiful song. Sounds like you have been lonely. I know why you’ve been lonely. Do you know why? I’ll tell you. Your husband had taken my woman away from me.”

Gan did not know what he was talking about and the confusion on her face reflected that much. 

“Her name is Diaochan. She is a beautiful woman. More beautiful than the most beautiful flower…and she tastes sweeter than the sweetest honey…,” Bu began as he took hold of her hair once more.

“Your husband saw her and fell in love with her at first sight. All the nights you spent alone, he spent them with her; with my Diaochan.”

Gan’s mouth dropped open. This was the first she heard of anything like this. Bei had told her that it was work that kept him away. No, obviously this man is lying. She wouldn’t believe her husband to be such a dishonest man. Gan pulled away from him once more.

“My Lord please, the baby needs to sleep. You might wake him up.”

“I figure,” Bu continued completely ignoring Gan’s request. “That if Liu Bei gets to have my woman, I should get to have his.”

Gan was on full alert now. The wolf had made his intentions clear. He planned on devouring her. She tried to run past him but Bu easily blocked her. He shoved her onto the bed and she screamed. He laid on top of her, pinning her to the bed and put his large calloused hand over her mouth to stifle her cries. 

“Shut up. Don’t want to wake the baby, do you?” 

Gan continued to scream under his hand and she tried her best to wiggle from beneath him but his large frame blocked all movement. Tears streamed from her eyes into her ears. Her muffled voice pleaded with him to let her go.

Her cries fell on deaf ears as Bu lifted himself up just enough to tear her robe open. He looked over her newly revealed nude body for a few moments. She wasn’t Diaochan, but she would do. Bei would learn what it felt like to have another man take what was his.


	29. Chapter 29

Cao Cao – Mèngdé  
Zhang Liao – Wényuǎn  
Chen Gong – Gōngtái  
Li Dian – Mànchéng  
Zhang Fei – Yìdé  
Guan Yu – Yúncháng  
Xun Yu – Wénruò  
Xiahou Dun – Yuánràng  
Jia Xu - Wénhé

The messenger finished delivering his report to Liu Bei and his brothers. Bei nodded and dismissed the messenger. Once he was out of the tent, Bei let out a sigh of relief. Cao Cao had agreed to help. Though he assured his brothers that Cao would help them, he wasn’t entirely convinced himself. He knew that if the were in Cao’s place, he might not have made the same choice. 

“Only a single legion? That cheap bastard!” Zhang Fei growled.

“One hundred thousand men is more than enough,” Guan Yu replied.

“How could you say that brother?” Fei yelled. As his anger increased, so did his volume. 

Yu couldn’t begrudge him of his anger. Their families were at the mercy of Lu Bu. They all wanted to get them back at any cost and a single legion realistically couldn’t accomplish that. However, they weren’t attacking Xiapi. What Fei sometimes forgot was that war was a game of inches. You can’t always go directly for the main objective. Knowing this, a legion would be more than enough to secure their first objective, Xiaopei. It would give them a much needed foothold back in Xu Province.

“Peace brother,” Yu said, adopting the same tone Bei used when calming him. “I am sure Cao will commit more forces once we secure a foothold in the province.”

“Why do we have to wait? Telling us to attack Xiaopei! So stupid! Lu Bu is in Xiapi! We should go straight for him! We shouldn’t have asked Cao Cao for help at all!” 

Fei punctuated his point by slamming his hand down on the makeshift table Bei had set up in the war tent. The contents on the table rattled violently from the strike. A goblet that Bei had sitting on it toppled over and landed on his lap. Bei sighed as he removed the cup and stared at the dark red stained that quickly saturated his robe. Fei lowered his head and mumbled an apology.

“Brother, I understand your anger but it is unnecessary. Cao is only protecting himself. I knew he would send a small force to gauge the situation first. To be honest, I didn’t expect him to send a force as large as a legion at all. I expected half of that. Truthfully, we do not even need his legion to assault Xiaopei. We only need him to help us hold it.”

Both brothers looked at Bei in stark confusion. His words didn’t make any sense. How could they hold what they didn’t have? Bei could see the confusion on his brothers’ faces and smiled, momentarily forgetting the annoyance of having a robe soiled with wine. 

“I received good news this morning before the return of our messenger,” Bei began. “We have friends in Xiapi. They have maneuvered behind Lu Bu’s back. When we are ready, the guards will open the gates, allowing us to retake Xiaopei with ease. We only need Cao’s forces to hold it when Bu tries to reclaim it. If we can keep them back, we will use Xiaopei to rebuild our strength.”

Yu stroked the length of his beard as he processed this information. Fei on the other hand was not content to take this in silence. His mood shifted almost instantly. He went from incensed to excited. 

“Tell me this isn’t a joke, Brother. Who is it? Who is it that will help us?”

“It is the truth. The men I speak of are Chen Gui and Chen Deng.”

“Ah, I know of them. They were within Xiapi before we left. Did they flee after Lu Bu took over?”

“No. They still reside in Xiapi as before. It was at great risk to them to even send us this message. There are others who do not respect Lu Bu’s treachery. They are the ones that will help us get into Xiaopei when the time comes.” 

“So when do we leave?” Fei asked, his voice still holding childlike excitement. Whether it was for the upcoming battle or the fact that they were moving a step closer to reaching their families, Bei did not know.

“As soon as possible,” Bei replied. 

“What of Yuan Shao’s war?” Yu asked.

Bei frowned. There was only one possible answer to this question but that didn’t make it any easier. Bei would have no choice but to pull his forces out of the war. This means that Yuan Shu will easily be able to push the advantage and win this battle. He knew Yuan Shao would not take this well, but he truly had no choice. How funny that the idle pillow-talk he and Diaochan had turned into their reality. 

An uneasy thought suddenly gripped Bei. What are the chances that Diaochan’s scheme turned out to be their reality? Her suggestion was so close to the truth that it was eerie…or suspicious. No, he wouldn’t go down that train of thought. He trusted Diaochan. When he was with her, he knew that the love she showed him wasn’t false. He won’t believe that she had anything to do with this.

“Brother!” 

Bei jumped at the sound of Yu’s voice. Both he and Fei were staring at him with naked concern. Bei felt foolish. It was clear that he had been caught in his musings. He couldn’t voice his concerns to them. Both of his brothers’ trust of Diaochan was shaky at best. He didn’t need to raise their suspicion of her any higher than it already was.

“I…f-forgive me. I was just worrying over our situation. Yuan Shao will not take our leaving well. I was thinking of the possible problems that may arise from us abandoning this battle.”

“You think he will retaliate against us?” Yu asked.

“It’s possible, but there isn’t anything we can do about it. We cannot continue to fight someone else’s battle while we have our own to worry about.”

“We’ll have wolves at our back and tigers in front of us. We must be careful surrounded by so many fangs,” Yu cautioned.

Both of his brothers nodded in agreement, frowns adorning their faces.

“We leave at dawn. The sooner we occupy Xiaopei, the better.”

Both of his brothers saluted him and went off to get the troops prepared for travel. 

=#=

Bei headed back to the tent he shared with Diaochan. He found her sitting atop the bedding they had laid out on the ground. What an amazing woman she was. Not once did she complain about the paltry accommodations she was forced to deal with, living out of a tent as they did. Though she must be used to it from her travels with Lu Bu. Bei’s face soured at the thought. The last thing he wanted to do was think of her with Lu Bu.

The hair she normally kept tied up was currently draped down her back in a silken ebony wave. The hand holding the brush she pulled through her hair stilled at hearing Bei’s footsteps.

Bei’s strode across the tent to her side. He ran a hand through her silky black hair enjoying the feel. Diaochan shivered at his touch and leaned towards Bei, encouraging him to continue his ministrations. At that moment, she reminded Bei of a cat enjoying being pampered by its master.

“Diaochan,” Bei said softly as he stilled his hand. Diaochan pouted, mildly upset that he stopped his ‘petting’.

“I can trust you, right? You would never betray me, right?”

Diaochan recoiled from his touch as if it suddenly stung her. She stared at him with hostile yet confused eyes.

“Have I done something to earn your distrust?” She asked. “No, it is your brothers’ isn’t it? They hate me and now they whisper in your ear about me; Turning you against me.”

“No. NO! It’s nothing like that!” Bei exclaimed. He suddenly felt terrible at even questioning her. He could see the wounded look in her eyes and it drove a spear through his heart. 

“Forgive me, Diaochan, my beautiful flower. I trust you, I swear it. It’s just…” Bei trailed off.

“Just what?” Diaochan asked as she dabbed the corner of her eye with her sleeve. Seeing her sorrow made his heart clench. 

“It was a stupid thought; A moment of madness. Please forgive a foolish man,” Bei said as he pulled her into his arms.

Dioachan’s body was stiff in his arms. Bei could hear soft sniffling as she buried her face in his robe. He felt stupid for even questioning her. There was no way she had betrayed him. It was simply a coincidence, nothing more. Bei whispered apologies into her ear as he rubbed circles in her back.

Even as she heard the soft murmurs of apologies from Liu Bei, she knew that she couldn’t let her guard down. As long as his brothers were by his side, she would always be viewed with suspicion. They will make Bei continue to question her motives until they finally twisted his heart against her. 

Diaochan’s body shook as her tears came out harder. She could feel Bei’s arms tighten around her. Why did her life have to be like this? What had she done to earn such ill fate? She had only ever done what others asked of her. Maybe that was the problem. She never lived for herself. She always lived her life according to other’s will. 

“I-I know this is a bad time to bring this up, but Cao Cao has agreed to our come to our aid. We leave for Xiaopei in the morning. Would you be okay to travel?” Bei asked.

Diaochan felt the rumble in Bei’s chest as he spoke. She closed her eyes allowed his words to roll around in her mind. Cao Cao; So he had agreed to help them? Part of her was afraid that the time spent listening in on Chen Gong and Lu Bu’s conversations were in vain and her theory would be wrong. Thankfully, Cao Cao proved her right. It didn’t really matter though, despite her help, Bei and his brothers viewed her with suspicion. No, don’t go back down that train of thought. Focus on something else. Diaochan decided to focus on the man himself instead. Cao Cao; what kind of man was he truly? She only heard stories of him. None of them were kind. He was known as a schemer and had a womanizer. It was truly a risk to trust a man like that.

Her thoughts shifted to the battle of Puyang. Lu Bu and Chen Gong had stolen it right from under Cao Cao’s nose. Did he know that she was involved? How would he react if he found out? That vile woman that dragged her by the hair while on horseback. What was her name? Ling had told her once but she couldn’t remember it. Or more accurately, she didn’t want to remember it. She was with Cao Cao’s army, wasn’t she? She was in Puyang at the time, in the Xiahou family home. Would she remember her? Diaochan was sure she would. Every time they had come face to face with each other, it ended with Diaochan getting beat up. She detested that woman and the way she treated her. She looked down on Diaochan and the way she lived her life. She knew that Diaochan lived her life in accordance to others and she seemed to despise her for it. That had to mean that, that woman lived differently, didn’t it? Diaochan couldn’t help but wonder how she lived her life. Did she live her life according to her own rules? Was she happy that way? 

Diaochan pushed the thoughts from her head. Who cares how she lived? That sort of life wouldn’t suit Diaochan at all. She had been taken care of for the majority of her life. She wasn’t suited to a life of struggle. That woman had no right to judge her. Diaochan could only hope that she met an early end somehow so she wouldn’t have to see her face again. 

She could hear Bei softly calling her name. He might have been calling it for awhile but she couldn’t hear him so lost in her thoughts as she was. 

“Yes…I will be ready to leave then,” she replied softly.

Bei tucked his finger under her chin and lifted her face towards him.

”Are you sure you want to go, it will be dan-“

“You wish to be rid of me?” Diaochan asked, her eyes wavering and threatening to water once more.

“No! No my love. I just don’t want any harm to come to you.”

“My place is at your side, please don’t push me away,” she whispered.

”I won’t. I will keep you by my side always,” Bei replied before enveloping her in a hug once more.

Diaochan heard his words but she found it hard to believe them. As long as his brothers were around, she knew it would only be a matter of time before they would be driven apart. Perhaps…perhaps the best thing for her to do was get out before she could be hurt again.

=#=

Yuan Shao listened to the messenger in silence. Each word that spilled from the messenger’s lips was like little nails being driven into Shao’s mind. He didn’t want to hear this man anymore; he didn’t want to think anymore. He just wanted the noise coming from this man to stop. 

“Kill him,” Shao muttered. 

The eyes of Qu Yi, Wen Chou and Yan Liang went towards him. Reflected in those eyes were a mixture of confusion and surprise. The messenger himself looked suddenly fearful. He held up his hands in surrender.

“But why, My Lord? I have done nothing wrong! I only delivered the news as I heard it.”

“Yes and you’ve given me a headache…why am I explaining myself to this mongrel? Why is he not dead yet?”

Wen Chou and Yan Lian exchanged glances at each other. Chou shrugged and moved behind the messenger.

“N-no!” He cried out as he tried to back away from the large man. Liang moved to the opposite side of Chou catching the frightened messenger in a pincer. The messenger, who had not noticed that Liang had moved, backed up right into him. Quickly he spun around and shrank back, like a rabbit that had just gotten caught by a predator; his eyes went wide with fear. Before he could run around Liang, Chou’s large arm wrapped itself around the messenger’s neck. He struggled and slapped at the beefy arm in a futile attempt to break free. His struggles were short lived as an audible crack could be heard. Chou released his now limp body which hit the floor with a thud.

“I didn’t mean in front of me you imbeciles,” Shao said grumpily as he stared at the whites of the man’s eyes that had rolled up into his head; his face was frozen in shock with a hint of surprise as drool slid from his mouth onto the carpet below. 

“You really ought to be clearer with your instructions, My Lord,” said Liang with a smile. 

To Shao, Liang’s smile always reminded him of a fox. So very sly and not the least bit trustworthy.

“Idiots,” Shao mumbled once more completely ignoring Liang’s glib comment.

Liang never took offense to his master calling them names. Despite his condescending demeanor, Shao treated Liang and Chou extremely well. They were the highest paid generals in Shao’s army. In return, the two men lived up to that preferential treatment. They were known the demons of the battlefield and the most feared generals among Shao’s forces. If they were deployed, it was because Shao wanted something done right. 

“Have someone get him out of here. I don’t want to have to stare at him all night,” Shao said with a scowl. The man had only been dead for a few minutes but he was already tired of looking at him.

Liang clapped his hands and two servants hurried into the room. At once they were taken aback by the dead body but they did not dare to show their discomfort to their masters.

“Get rid of this would you?” Liang said in a friendly tone. Much too friendly for the task he was asking of them. With a frown, the servants stood on either side of the body and hoisted him up by his under arms. They dragged the man out of the room and closed the door behind them.

“Why’d you want him killed anyway, My Lord?” Chou asked as he retook his place next to Liang.

“He was saying displeasing things,” Shao replied grumpily. 

“Forgive me for being so blunt, My Lord but killing him won’t change the fact that Liu Bei has abandoned us and that Gongsun Zan is now attacking us.”

Shao made a face at Qu Yi’s words. 

“I know that. I don’t need to hear that from you,” Shao hissed.

“Then what will you have us do?” Qu Yi asked. 

Shao slumped down in his seat. He didn’t want to think about this. That was precisely the reason he killed the messenger. He made him think about things he didn’t want to think about. This was going wrong. It was going all wrong. Since Shu had walked out on him, things have been going from bad to worse. Everyone seems to think that they could test his power. Gongsun Zan’s incursion just proved that. His plan to unify the land had been going so well before…now it was all going to hell.

“What a silly thing to ask. We already know the answer to that question. Why trouble our Lord with such things,” said Liang with a smile that somehow looked even more mischievous than before.

“What are you babbling about?” Yi asked as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

“Lord Shao is going to send us to crush Gongsun Zan. By doing so, we can dissuade any others that may have the idea of trying to challenge our Lord’s right to rule this land. Isn’t that right, My Lord?”

Is it right? Shao mulled over this. He needed to eliminate Gongsun Zan but he also couldn’t let Liu Bei just go without punishment. If he did others would look down upon him. Then there was his brother. Thanks to Liu Bei’s desertion, he would surely win this battle. There was also the bigger issue that he somehow got his hands on the Imperial Seal. The fool was now calling himself the emperor! The nerve! If anything HE should have the honor of being the one appointed by the heavens, not him! Shao’s blood boiled as he thought about it. How many more would flock to his brother’s banner at this news? He was certain that with this turn of events would only embolden his brother’s attacks against him. 

Wouldn’t it be best to take care of him before causes too much trouble? Shao let out a groan. He hated making these types of decisions. What was the right path? Perhaps he should just follow Liang’s suggestion. He sounded confident, that meant he was sure he could win the battle against Zan easily. He also made a good point about preventing others from getting the same idea. Still unsure if this is the right course of action, Shao sat up straight in his seat. He regained that air of superiority he normally exuded and looked to his generals that were waiting on his word. 

“Of course that was what I was going to suggest. I don’t need you to speak for me!” Shao said in his usual arrogant tone. 

Liang merely smiled at his Lord, knowing the truth but never daring to utter a word.

“Well? Why are you still standing here? Go! Bring Gongsun Zan to his knees. Let him know what happens when those of lower birth have the audacity to strike at their betters!”

“Yes sir.”

“You got it.”

“As you command.”

The three men said in unison, saluting as they spoke. The moment they left the room and Shao was alone, he seemed to deflate as if all the air went out of him. Slumping in his chair once more, he couldn’t help but wonder if this was truly the correct course of action.

=#=

Chen Gong walked quickly down the halls of the palace to a place he previously had no reason to venture to before. Zhang Liao walked by his side, his grimace seemed to get worse with each subsequent step. Both men knew which part of the palace this was. What they did not know was why their Lord had been spending so much time here. 

They arrived at their destination. For once, Gong did not have any sarcastic quips about the current situation. He listened for any noise on the other side of the door. A strange wave of relief washed over him when he was greeted by silence. Not wasting any further time, he tapped on the door with the back of his knuckle.

After a few moments, he could hear shuffling from within the room. For the briefest of moments, Gong hoped that he didn’t find who he was looking for despite knowing the futility of that sentiment. The door slid open and standing before him bare-chested was their Lord Lu Bu.

“Lord Lu Bu,” Gong murmured. His eyes shifted past his master to the inside of the room. He could see the naked form of Liu Bei’s wife on the bed behind him. Her body shook as she shed silent tears. 

“Well?” Bu asked irritated. Before their interruption, he had been enjoying his time with Lady Gan. He did not appreciate the intrusion.

Gong forced his eyes to focus on his master. “Liu Bei has returned,” he said. His usual flair was gone from his speech. 

He noticed something shifting behind him and saw that Gan had lifted her head at the mention of Bei’s name. She tried to not make it known that she was listening, but Gong could see that her full attention was on their conversation.

Bu’s body tensed at this news. He scowled.

“He is in Xiapi?”

“No, Xiaopei,” Gong replied.

“How is this possible? What of the men we had stationed there?” Bu roared. He wasn’t bothering to control his anger at this point.

“Liu Bei seemed to still have some friends in the province.”

“Was it not your duty to ensure that things like this don’t happen?!” Bu growled as he took a menacing step towards Gong. Gong in turn took a step back.

“Sometimes it is hard to judge what is in the hearts of men,” Gong replied as he eyed Lu Bu.

Bu narrowed his eyes at him. Before he could reply, Gong continued.

“The question is what do you wish for us to do?”

“We march to take it back from that weakling of course. Prepare our forces.”

“As you command,” Gong said with a salute. 

During the entirety of this conversation Zhang Liao stood by with a silent fury. Bu hadn’t paid attention to him during the duration of the conversation but he was focused on him now. He eyed the man whose anger and disgust was rolling off of him in waves. 

“Do you have a problem, Wényuǎn?” Bu asked as he glared at him. The two men were at a standoff and Gong knew if he didn’t intervene, it would have devolved into a dangerous situation.

“My apologies, I forgot to mention that Wényuǎn here wished to lead the advance guard to see exactly what our forces will be up against. The poor man has been cooped up in the castle for so long he was aching to stretch his legs a bit,” Gong said. For the first time since they began this conversation, Gong let some of his usual mannerisms slip through, though to anyone who knew him, it was clear that it was forced.

Liao allowed his eyes to shift from Bu to Gong. He stared at the man for a few moments and he could understand what he was trying to do. He had just thrown him a lifeline. At this moment he had to make a decision, take it or allow the anger boiling in the pit of his stomach to erupt. He quickly considered his options and knew that the best decision at this time was to let it go. Swallowing his anger, he saluted Bu.

“Yes, that’s it exactly.”

What Bu did was disgusting, there was no doubt about it but it wasn’t his place to question his lord. Lu Bu was hardly the first man to covet another’s wife. Dong Zhou was a prime example of that. Liao, however thought Bu to be a better man than that. It seems that he and his former adopted father had much more in common than he originally thought. 

“Hmph, go then,” Bu commanded. “Gōngtái, ensure that our troops are ready to leave as soon as possible. I want that insect Liu Bei crushed as soon as possible.”

Gong saluted once more and Bu retreated back into the room, slamming the door closed behind him.

The moment the door closed, Liao spun on his heel and was walking at a brisk pace. Gong had to hasten his own steps just to catch up to him.

“A moment of your time, Wényuǎn!” Gong called out to him, quickly growing weary of having to chase after the man.

Liao made an abrupt stop and turned to face Gong, his face set in a grim frown. Gong could understand it. Liao was probably just as disgusted by what they saw as he was. 

“Can we still depend on you?” Gong asked.

“I will do my duty,” was Liao’s clipped reply. 

Gong sighed. Lu Bu was making his job so much harder than it had to be. 

“You will do your duty, yes…but for how long?” Gong asked carefully. He didn’t want to blatantly ask him whether he was going to desert or not but he had to know where his mindset was.

“You know me to be a man of loyalty. Your questions are unnecessary.”

“Everyone has a breaking point, Wényuǎn. I am merely testing to see if we have reached yours.”

“It is not my business who he takes to warm his bed. The judgment for his deeds will be left to the heavens, not I. He is my lord as he was before.”

Gong nodded in response to his words. Truly that was the best answer he could hope for. He was glad that Liao was a man of reason. Truthfully in an army full of idiots, Liao was refreshingly competent.

“Very well, off you go then. I expect to have a full report of his defense when we arrive.”

Liao saluted in response and returned to his brisk walk leaving Gong behind. 

=#=

Dun sat astride his horse as he watched the troops that marched with him pass by. He turned his gaze from him men to the sky, using his hand to shield his eyes from the sun’s glare. They had been making good time. If they kept up this pace, they would arrive in Xiaopei within the week. 

Dun didn’t necessarily agree with this command. He felt that Cao Cao should have let that sniveling pretend noble drown in the troubles he created for himself. Once Lu Bu had exhausted himself with exterminating that pest, then Cao should move in and claim Xu Province for his own. Still, his Lord was in charge for a reason. There was something there that Dun didn’t see, so he would follow his will, no matter how annoying it may be.

Dun could hear a horse approaching at his side. He shifted his gaze from the sky to the rider. He saw Li Dian, his face was devoid of his normal cheerful smile.

“What’s your problem?” Dun asked once he was within earshot.

"Master Xiahou Dun, I'm getting a bad feeling... Please be careful," Dian replied as he scratched his cheek with his pointer finger, his eyes downcast and his lips drooped in a frown.

Dun was not normally a person for superstitions. Whenever astrologers would babble about the signs in the stars, he would mark them as fools. Dian however had been accurate in every decision thus far, for better or worse. Dun was inclined to at least hear him out.

"Hmm... You mean something's going to happen to me? Let's hear it." 

"Something will fall from the sky to strike you. Something you can't avoid..." 

Dun frowned. He didn’t like this predication. He had so many questions. What was going to hit him? Would it kill him? Why couldn’t he avoid it? He decided to start with what he thought the most important question was. If he knew what it was that would hit him, it would go a long way towards answering the other questions.

"Like an arrow?" Dun asked, his voice and features serious.

Dian shook his head and squinted as he looked at Dun searching for something, whatever it was, Dun did not know. He shook his head once more and finally replied.

"No, it seems to be more like something a bird drops." 

If Zhuyue had been there to see Dun’s face at the moment, there was no doubt that she would have fallen off of her horse in laughter. Dun’s face contorted from incredulous to irritated to a hint of relief. 

“You are bothering me about bird shit.”

Dian let out a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I should have probably thought about that more before I spoke huh?”

“Mànchéng,” Dun began.

“Yes, Master Dun?”

“Get away from me.”

Dian let out another laugh and nodded quickly. “Probably a good idea.”

Not wasting any more time, he nudged his horse forward. Dun let out a sigh feeling foolish for getting so worried. It was stupid to even get so worked up about it. He partly blamed Xiaolian for it. The girl was a mess when he told her he was marching off to war. One look at her and you would have thought he was marching off to his death instead of a war. The girl’s view on life had become depressingly pessimistic since Zhuyue’s death. He could understand it though. In her short life she had only known the sorrow of death. 

He promised her that he would come home, alive and well and though she still looked skeptical, she nodded sullenly. He was adamant about keeping his promise to her. He wanted to show her there was another side of life beside sorrow. Dun couldn’t help but laugh to himself. How did it come to this? When had he come to care for that little brat so much? She and Zhuyue somehow wormed their way into his heart and he couldn’t dig them out, not that he wanted to. 

He would not fall in this battle. He would fulfill his lord’s wishes and return home to his daughter. With that resolution imprinted firmly in his heart he urged his horse into a gallop. What he did not know was that he shouldn’t have discredited Dian’s prediction so easily. During the course of this battle, his life would take yet another drastic change. 

=#=

Lu Lingqi followed after Zhang Liao with her head held high. She tried to exude confidence but with each step, she felt her resolve wavering. If her father’s reaction would be anything like Zhang Liao’s then she was in for a world of trouble.

Before heading off to war, Zhang Liao had visited Lingqi to inform her that he was going off to war. Lingqi listened to Liao tell her that once again she was to be left behind while he and her father went to fight against Liu Bei. He assured her that they would return victorious but, Lingqi wasn’t content to wait around this time. She knew of her father’s plans to send her off to marry one of Yuan Shu’s sons and she wasn’t happy about it. She needed to make her father see that she could be of more use to him as a warrior than as some man’s trophy wife. Talking to him wouldn’t work. Her father was a man of action so it would take action to convince him. 

Lingqi disguised herself and infiltrated Liao’s forces. It wasn’t until they were more than halfway to Xiaopei that he found her out. His reaction to that discovery was much worse than she expected. He was furious that she had followed him. He would have sent her right back to her father but he couldn’t afford to spare the forces for an escort. He allowed her to stay simply because he had no other choice. She was thrilled by this development but Liao was anything but. He informed her that she was to remain in the main camp at all times. It was boring but she was still grateful to be on the battlefield at all rather than waiting pensively at home. 

Now her father and the main bulk of their forces had arrived and she had to face judgment for her actions. She was determined to show her father her determination and beg for his permission to fight. This is what was going through her mind and she walked behind but each step became more daunting than the last. 

Liao stopped at the entrance of the main camp. She could see her father’s forces approaching. Feeling suddenly terrified of meeting him face to face, she hid behind Liao larger frame. Lu Bu brought Red Mare to a stop before Zhang Liao. Liao saluted his lord respectfully. Gong arrived shortly after and Liao repeated the gesture to the man.

“I already have a tent prepared for both of you if you wish to rest before we begin the council,” said Liao.

“We’ll rest later. I don’t want to waste anymore time. I want that insect crushed!” Bu replied. 

“Understood. Then I will lead you to the war tent…but first,” said Liao as he stepped aside revealing Lingqi.

Lingqi felt suddenly exposed. Her initial reaction was to dash behind Liao once more but she forced her feet to remain planted in their position. Swallowing hard, she lifted her head to meet her father’s gaze. He wore a frown on his face as he dismounted Red Mare. He took a few feet towards her.

“What do you think you’re doing, Lingqi?” Bu’s words were biting. Lingqi wanted to flinch from them but she forced herself to stand tall. She was determined to make her father see that she was useful. 

Lingqi swallowed and forced herself to speak. She prayed that her voice wouldn’t waver as she spoke. She couldn’t show her father any weakness.

“Father, I’m going to battle with you. I will do what I can to help you make this land your own,” she said as she placed a hand on her chest.

Bu let out a snort. “Forget it,” was his simple reply.

It was such a quick rejection. He didn’t even take a moment to consider it! Lingqi felt her resolve waver but she forced herself to remain focused. No. She would make him see.

“No, I insist.”

Lu Bu glared at her. Usually that glare would make her shrink back but today she held her ground as she stared up at her father. Liao looked between the two of them. Part of him wanted Lu Bu to send Lingqi home. It wasn’t because he didn’t believe she would be of use in battle. He knew first hand just how talented of a warrior she was. He wanted her to go home because he wanted to spare her the hardships of battle. She had never taken a life, she had never truly drawn blood. She was still pure. Liao wanted to preserve that purity but he knew that as the daughter of Lu Bu that hope was a preposterous one.

The tension between father and daughter was palpable. The minutes stretched on and it seemed that neither would back down. Liao couldn’t help but feel an odd pride warming his chest as he saw Lingqi’s courage to stand before her father as she did. 

Finally, Bu spoke, his eyes still boring into Lingqi’s.

“Wényuǎn!” 

Liao stepped forward immediately at the sound of his name. He awaited his master’s orders. The odd mixture of feelings within him made it hard for him to determine whether he hoped Bu would send her home or let her stay.

“I’m entrusting you to look after Lingqi during the battle!” Bu continued as he finally broke off his gaze from his daughter and shifted to the man he was addressing. 

The look in Bu’s face spoke volumes. Liao knew that if any harm befell his daughter, his life would be forfeit. That was just fine with Liao. He had no intention on letting anything happen to her anyway. Liao saluted Bu.

“Understood,” was the simple reply.

Lingqi wanted to break out into a smile and jump for joy. It took everything she had to retain her composure. She also saluted her father.

“I will give it my all, so that we may bring victory to our forces.”

At her words, Lu Bu returned his attention to Lingqi. 

“Just don’t slow us down,” he replied. 

To anyone else, it might have sounded harsh but to Lingqi it was her father finally accepting her as a warrior. If she could prove herself in this battle, she could spare herself from the unfortunate future he had planned for her. 

“Well now, since that is settled, might we head to the war tent to begin preparations?” Gong asked.

Bu looked over his shoulder to the Gong and nodded. Not wasting any further time, Liao turned on his heels and led the others to the war tent. Gong wasted no time in setting up the meeting. He stood by Lu Bu’s side as he waited for all the generals to filter in.

“Your report, Wényuǎn?” Gong asked the moment the last general crossed the threshold.

“We have confirmed that Liu Bei and his forces have taken over Xiaopei. He has far less forces than our own and they are exhausted having to jump into another battle so soon after they fought for Yuan Shao. They have fortified Xiaopei and it looks as if they have no intention of leaving the safety of its walls. Liu Bei and his brothers have been taking turns to personally guard it.”

“Hmm…” Gong said thoughtfully as he rubbed his chin. 

“So what’s the plan? We breach the walls?” Wei Xu asked.

“Xiaopei was already well fortified. If Liu Bei and his forces reinforced it, breaching it would most likely be a waste of our efforts,” Gong replied.

“Then what do you suggest we do? Ask him to come out nicely?” Cao Xing retorted.

“Actually, that is a good idea,” Gong replied with a smile.

“Wait-what?” Xing said, dumbfounded.

“As stupid as Liu Bei is, even he knows that he cannot win a battle by simply holding up in Xiaopei. That means he is expecting back up.”

Gong looked to the tent’s roof as he thought. His fist propped under his chin while his other arm crossed his chest to support it.

“It wouldn’t be Yuan Shao. I’m sure he’s in a pissy mood because Liu Bei abandoned his battle. It wouldn’t be Yuan Shu either as we are already in the process of securing an alliance with him. I received word that Gongsun Zan had launched an attack against Shao so it can’t be him either. That leaves Sun Ce and Cao Cao.”

“Sun Ce? Sun Jian’s whelp? Ha! As if that child could stand against me,” said Bu.

“I wouldn’t dismiss him so readily. While it is true that he is young, he has proven himself in battle under Yuan Shu,” said Liao.

“It doesn’t matter,” Gong interjected. “I doubt he is the person coming to Liu Bei’s aid.

“Why’s that?” asked Wei Xu. 

“As far as I know, Liu Bei and Sun Jian didn’t really know each other. For that reason, it is highly unlikely that Liu Bei would reach out to him for assistance,” Gong replied.

“Then that leaves that worm Cao Cao,” Bu said with a growl.

“Yes…,” Gong confirmed. “Though I’m sure he is only offering his aid because he plans on taking Xu province for himself.”

“That still leaves the question of what do we do,” Xing said.

“Now that we know exactly who will be coming to his aid, we have an idea of what kind of opposition to expect. It wouldn’t be good for us to get caught between Liu Bei and Cao Cao’s forces. We should take care of Liu Bei before Cao Cao’s forces arrive.”

“We are still at the same problem!” Wei Xu cried out irritably.

“If you would stop talking, I will explain how we can overcome said problem,” said Gong. Though he was smiling, his words were biting. Xu bowed his head apologetically remembering his place.

Satisfied, Gong turned his attention to Lu Bu.

“We need to draw Liu Bei out into the open. We feign a retreat and have him follow. Once he is far enough away from the safety of his walls, we will ambush him. We should be able to deal with him easily then turn our attention to Cao’s forces. Master Lu Bu, you are essential to this plan. You are the one who has to draw them out.”

“And how do you propose I do that?” Bu asked in a gruff tone.

“Just be your normal charming self,” Gong replied with a smile. The look Bu gave him told him that he needs to explain himself clearly under threat of bodily harm. Gong gave an awkward chuckle and continued. 

“Wényuǎn said that the three brothers take turns guarding the walls. That means that Zhang Fei will be one of the guards. It is no secret that he detests you. When he is on duty, simply challenge him to a duel. Being the fool he is, he will charge out and when he does, fight with him a bit to make it believable then retreat. Pull him right into our ambush.”

Gong turned his attention to Zhang Liao.

“Wényuǎn, you wouldn’t happen to know the schedule they keep do you?”

“Zhang Fei usually guards the gate at night,” he replied.

“Ah! I couldn’t have asked for a better set up. We can use the cover of darkness to hide our forces. Still, I don’t want Cao’s forces to catch us unaware. It may be prudent of us to split our forces to handle both threats.”

“Hmph. I’ll leave you to handle the details, Gōngtái,” Bu said as he stood. He held out his hand and his servants knowing the signal carried his halberd to him. He grabbed his halberd from the two struggling men and held it easily in one hand.”

“Uh, Master Lu Bu?” Gong asked with a quizzical look on his face.

“Night is going to fall soon. That means Zhang Fei will be on duty. I’ll draw him out and crush him.”

“But shouldn’t we allow our forces to rest? We did just march here…’ Gong’s voice trailed off as he took in the ill-tempered look on his master’s face. This wasn’t up for debate. Gong sighed. This man never listens to him. “As you wish, Master Lu Bu. I shall have our forces prepare for the ambush.”

Bu nodded in agreement and marched out of the tent leaving the other generals behind. They looked at each other with a mixture of confusion and worry.

“What are you doing just standing there?” Gong’s voice cut through the silence that filled the tent. 

“We all have tasks to do, there is no time to stand around. Gao Shun, Cao Xing and Wei Xu, you will intercept Cao Cao’s forces…”

Cao Xing gave a big smile at this news. He was actually going to request that he be put as one of the defenders against Cao but luckily, Gong assigned it to him. He had a deal with Ling, you see and that deal involved Cao Cao’s favorite lap dog Xiahou Dun. He was sure that if Cao Cao was marching to war, his favorite hound would be nipping at his heel as always.

“…The rest will ambush Liu Bei forces,” Gong continued.

The generals saluted and began to filter out of the tent. Lingqi went to leave the tent as well but she was stopped by an arm blocking her. She looked up to see the grim visage of Zhang Liao. He moved them to the side so the remaining generals could exit the tent unimpeded. Once they were alone, he turned to her. His lips were pressed into a thin line. She was just about to ask why he stopped her when he spoke up.

“I know you are eager to impress your father with your fighting prowess but for the duration of this battle, I need you follow my instructions.”

“Okay,” she replied quickly as she tried to hurry past him, eager to find her father. Liao’s arm barred her way once more and she glared at him, annoyed. Her eyes softened when she saw the look on his face. He looked…worried? But that’s impossible. In all the years she has known him, she has never seen him look worried about anything.

“I’m serious, Lingqi. This is your first battle. The enemies you have faced will not go as easily on you as I do in training. They will be trying to kill you. If something happens to you….”

He trailed off and she frowned. She knew this was a real battle. Hadn’t her training up until this moment been in preparation for just that? Perhaps she wasn’t taking this as seriously as she should. The look on Zhang Liao’s face told her that. She didn’t want to disappoint him or her father. She wanted to prove to both of them that she was a warrior that could be depended on. Lingqi saluted Zhang Liao.

“I will follow all instructions you give me. I am yours to command.”

Zhang Liao looked at her face, searching for any trace of deception. He could find none. Satisfied, he nodded and lowered his arm to allow her to leave.

“Spend this time preparing for battle. I need you ready to move at a moment’s notice.”

Lingqi saluted once more and headed out of the tent to do exactly that.

=#=

Zhang Fei was in a bad mood. Since they had arrived in Xiaopei, his brothers’ had forbidden him to drink. As a result, he was having a serious case of withdrawal and the target of his ire was his subordinates. He snapped at the slightest mistake and punished them with regular floggings. Tensions were running high and the soldiers under his thumb had low moral as a result. 

Zhang Fei had just gotten back from his latest flogging of a soldier who had snuck a drink. Since Fei couldn’t have a drink, he banned the rest of his men from drinking as well. When he saw a man under his command sneaking a drink from a flask, he was livid. The man’s companions tried to plead for him but Fei wouldn’t hear it. . He beat the man far harder and longer than necessary for such a small miniscule crime. The men were in lower spirits and Fei was still in a bad mood despite punishing the soldier.

By the time Fei had gotten to the wall for his normal rounds, it was past two in the morning. His brother Guan Yu would take over for him in a few more hours so he just had to wait it out. He let out a huff as he glanced into the still darkness beyond the wall. 

Another boring patrol. He still had a lot of tension to work out and honestly wished Lu Bu would attack. He let out a low growl as he thought of the man. He knew that bastard wasn’t trustworthy, but did his brother listen to him? No! He was always too forgiving and now look where that left them! Fei clenched his hands into a fist. He needed to beat something…now. He turned around, hoping to find one of his soldiers so he could work out his aggression when he heard someone calling his name. 

=#=

“Zhang Fei! You worthless piece of scum! How long do you intend to cower behind those walls?” Bu shouted out as he sat astride Red Mare. His voice boomed powerfully across the field making the soldiers which were still safe behind the walls tremble in fear.

Fei peered over the wall to see Bu there. It looked as if he were alone save a few men who held torches to light the surrounding area. He couldn’t believe it. He wished that Lu Bu was here and here is the man now. He could hardly contain his excitement.

“You’ve come to die? I would be happy to oblige!”

He didn’t waste any time scrambling down the walls to retrieve his weapon. Several soldiers tried to stop him knowing that his intention was to confront Lu Bu but he tossed them aside.

Fei mounted his steed, his viper spear secure in hand and he made his way to the gate.

“Open it!” he commanded but the soldiers guarding it refused to move.

“L-Lord Liu Bei told us to keep this shut at all times. No one is to open it unless it is his orders.”

“When I am on watch, I have authority! Open the gate!” Fei shouted. Spittle flew from his lips as he glared at the soldier, his weapon pointed menacingly towards him. 

The soldiers exchanged uneasy glances but in the end, they complied. They watched as he galloped out of the gate to meet Lu Bu in battle.

“W-we should go wake Lord Liu Bei,” one of the soldiers stammered as he watched Fei’s retreating back.

“Or we can just shut the gate and be rid of that maniac,” the other replied. 

The original speaker turned to the other soldiers with eyes wide in disbelief.

“We cannot just leave him!’ he protested.

“Can’t we? He is not like his brothers. That man is a monster and deserves everything he gets,” he argued.

The two were at a stand off. They looked at each other, challenging each other. It was the original speaker who broke first. 

“I cannot betray Lord Liu Bei”, he declared before dashing off to go find Guan Yu.

The man tsked and watched him run off towards the lodging Yu had claimed for himself.

=#=

Bei thrust himself into Diaochan in a steady rhythm. He was drowning in pleasure. So much so, that he didn’t notice the vacant look in her eyes. Normally, Diaochan would enjoy their lovemaking but since they had that talk, she couldn’t bring herself to take pleasure in it. Her mind was constantly worrying over her place at his side. When would he betray her? Where would she go when he did?

Bei’s grunts were coming out louder now. He would be done soon. She had to play her role once more so that she didn’t raise his suspicion. How odd. She didn’t think she needed to do this after she left Dong Zhou, but here she was again, playing the actress.

Bei’s climax got closer and closer. As he got louder, so did the noise around him. Bei took note of the noise and begin to slow his movements.

He looked at Diaochan and was about to voice his concerns when his door was slammed open. It was Guan Yu, dressed in full armor with his Guandao in hand. He averted his eyes once he saw the precarious situation he had caught his brother in and spoke in a gruff tone.

“Brother, we are under attack. It is Lu Bu.”

“What?!” Bei asked as he climbed off of Diaochan. She quickly grabbed at a blanket to cover herself. Her heart pounded wildly at the mere mention of Lu Bu. Was it fear or something else? She couldn’t tell.

“Yìdé has met Lu Bu in battle-“ Yu continued only to be cut off by Liu Bei who moved to dress quickly.

“Why!?” Bei exclaimed loudly. He gave his brother explicit instructions to not open the gates for any reason. 

“I’m not sure. His men said Bu insulted him and he ran out to face him.”

“He ran out simply because Lu Bu wounded his pride?” Bei let out a weary sigh. Though he cared for his brother, his hot blooded nature got them into trouble more often than not.

“There is another issue. None of Yìdé’s forces followed him into battle.”

“So he fights alone!? Is he mad? He cannot fight against that beast alone!”

Yu nodded in agreement. Bei finally saw the gravity of the situation. He could see his brother had more questions but there was no time to ask them. Bei finished donning his armor in record time and grabbed hold of his dual swords.

“Diaochan, get dressed but stay in this room. If anything goes wrong, I’ll come back to get you. I swear it.”

Diaochan nodded and watched as he hurried after his brother. She felt dazed. Lu Bu was here. The two men that she held dear in her heart were going to fight against one another. It pained her to admit it but she didn’t know which man she truly wanted to win. Was it naïve of her to want both of them to live? That was impossible, she knew it. Maybe it would be better for them to both die? There was no point in thinking about this now. She would deal with it when the time came. With a heavy sigh and a heavier heart, Diaochan slipped out of bed to get dressed. 

=#=

Their blades clashed causing a brief spark of light to erupt from the collision. Fei’s muscles bulged as he competed in a test of power against Lu Bu. It was a battle he was losing. One false move and he would be a dead man. He always looked down on Lu Bu but after this duel, it was a mistake he wouldn’t make again.

Bu had a grim smile on his face as he pushed his weapon towards Fei. The man’s face was beet red from exertion. Bu had the advantage in raw power and he knew it. Just a bit more and he would be able to knock Fei off balance. 

He was almost disappointed at how easy this was. This loud-mouth drunkard always threatened to duel him but this was the best he could muster? Pathetic! The very thought alone made Bu see red. How dare he think he could stand toe to toe with him? Bu would show him just how truly far apart in skill and strength they were. 

Emboldened by his anger, Bu let out a mighty roar and put his full strength into pushing his weapon against Fei’s. Fei was surprised by the sudden burst of raw power. His arms felt as if they had been lit on fire as they strained to keep his weapon from being pushed back further. He couldn’t keep this up. He had to do something. Before he could react, Bu lifted his weapon. Fei’s muscles felt instant relief from the lack of strain but it wasn’t a reprieve that would last long. Bu bought his halberd down again, the strikes hard and heavy. Fei blocked with his spear, the force of the two weapons clashing with each other sent vibrations rippling through his arms causing him to nearly lose his grip. Bu lifted his weapon again and he brought down another powerful strike. Fei’s arms burned in pain. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to bear the full brunt of this blow. He had to do something and he had to do it quickly. 

Making a snap decision, Fei threw himself backwards, sending him careening off of his horse. In his place, his steed took Bu’s blow. The beast’s head and most of its body were cut in half as Bu’s halberd cut mercilessly through it. A fountain of blood exploded from the beast as it gave one last miserable whine. Had Fei stayed, he had no doubt it would’ve been him split in twain along with the horse. He quickly scrambled out of the way narrowly missing being caught under the body of his fallen horse; the blood, which was still squirted wildly from its dying form splashing across his face in the descent. Fei hurriedly got to his feet and readied his weapon.

Bu tsked as he swung his blade in the air to rid it of the horse’s excess blood. He was slightly annoyed that the drunkard managed to dodge in time but was also pleased that he was at least giving him some sort of challenge. Fei’s labored breathing told him that the fight wouldn’t last much longer, especially now that Bu had the advantage of mounted combat. He would end his worthless life in the next blow. 

Fei swallowed hard as he looked up at the grim visage of Lu Bu. Atop his massive mount, the man looked like a demon and fought like one too. He horse gave a loud snort through its nostrils. To Fei, it looked as if the beast was disgusted with him. He must be going crazy if he thought that a mindless animal had an opinion. He had to focus. Bu’s next attack would come at any moment and he was at a serious disadvantage. Just as that thought crossed his mind, Red Mare jumped forward. Bu raised his halberd into the air and brought it down in time with Red Mare connecting with the ground once more.

Shit, shit, shit! This isn’t good! He had to block but his arms still ached and he wasn’t exactly quick enough on his feet to dodge. 

“Fuck!” Fei exclaimed aloud as he prepared himself to block the blow. To his surprise and great relief, he didn’t have to. Bu’s weapon clashed with a very familiar Guandao. 

“Brother!” He exclaimed happily. Yu did not reply, focusing his attention on rebuffing Bu’s attack.

“Yìdé!” 

Fei turned to see Bei riding towards him while pulling a steed beside his own. Relief washed over him like a cool breeze. He was saved. His dear brothers had saved him. As soon as Bei was close enough, Fei climbed onto the new mount.

“Brother, it’s good to see you.”

Bei nodded in agreement. 

“We have to help Yúncháng”

Fei nodded and urged his horse forward. 

“Thought you could get rid of me that easily huh!” Fei cried as he brought his viper spear down in an overhead strike. At the same time, Guan Yu brought his Guandao down towards Bu in the same fashion. 

Bu easily blocked the two attacks with his halberd. 

“You have to do better than that!” Bu roared.

“You forget there are three of us!” Bei cried as he brought his twin blades in a side strike to Bu’s now exposed midsection. 

Shit! He had forgotten. He wasn’t going to be able to block that. How sloppy of him. There wasn’t any way he could avoid getting hit. Fortunately, Bu was not fighting alone. Red Mare suddenly shifted away from Liu Bei making his blades slice harmlessly through the air. 

Red Mare, his trusted ally in battle. They have fought side by side for so many years. Most people only think of horses as dumb beasts but Bu knew better. The saying was true, among Men, Lu Bu, among horses, Red Mare. 

He would not squander the chance Red Mare had given him. With a mighty roar he pushed his weapon hard against Fei and Yu’s causing them to get slightly off balance. Not missing a beat, he pulled back and sung his halberd in a wide arc from left to right. The three brothers were forced to lean backwards in their saddles to avoid being hit. 

All three of the brother’s were out here now along with a sizable army on their way. It was time for him to pull back.

Bu spat on the ground.

“It seems we will have to continue our duel at another time Zhang Fei since you had to have your brothers rescue you.”

Bu said adding one final insult before guided Red Mare away from the battle and had him gallop quickly away. 

Fei took the bait hook line and sinker. “You coward! You dare run from me!” Fei spurred his own horse forward to follow.

“Yìdé! No!” Bei cried out as he too followed after his brother.

Guan Yu had a bad feeling. They shouldn’t be chasing. They should return to Xiaopei. He knew this in his head but his heart would not allow him to leave his sworn brothers alone. With a grunt, he spurred his own horse on to follow after his brothers. He looked back to the group of men that followed them.

“We are giving chase! Keep up!”

The men gave a cry to show their acknowledgement as they chased after their masters.

=#=

Bu knew that Fei was following him. The fool kept hurling insults at him which let him know that he was right behind him. Bu kept Red Mare at a slow pace. If he wanted to, he could have his steed easily outrun him but he needed to keep pace with Fei in order for this plan to work. 

Fei was so incensed about following Bu, he didn’t even realize how far he had come from Xiaopei castle. He had a singular purpose. Kill Lu Bu. He finally became dimly aware of this fact when Liu Bei had finally managed to catch up to him. 

“Brother! Pull back! We need to return to the castle!” He called out over the sound of thundering hooves.

He managed to get a look around. They had gone fairly far, but it was too late to turn back now. “We cannot run back now! If we kill Lu Bu, we can end all of this!”

Bei opened his mouth to speak but promptly snapped it closed when he saw something flying towards him. Bei managed to block the attack at the last minute. He wasn’t prepared for the sudden attack and the sheer force of it threw him off his horse. He landed with a hard thump to the ground below. He felt the air in his body be forcefully expelled from his lungs. It took him a few seconds to gain the ability to actually breathe again. He sucked in a few quick breaths before sitting up with a groan. 

He got up just in time to see the weapon he had blocked ricochet back to its owner. It was…a girl? There was a fierce look in her eyes as she caught the weapon in one hand while the other remained gripped on the reigns. Bei felt like he had seen her before but he couldn’t quite place it…wait! He remembered! Lu Bu’s daughter! Heaven’s above, that small girl wielded that sort of strength? Beside her, Bei could see the sullen face of Zhang Liao. It then dawned on him why Bu had fled. This was an ambush!

“We need to retreat!” Bei cried out as he mounted his horse once more. He was grateful that he had a well trained steed that didn’t run off on him.

“We can’t! We are already surrounded!” Yu shouted as he joined his brothers.

Bei’s eyes widened in fear. He was correct. The shadows around them seemed to melt and take the form of soldiers. They cried out as they charged from the inky darkness to the prey caught in their trap.

The sounds of battle erupted around them as Bu and Bei’s forces clashed. 

“We need to break free!” said Yu.

“Don’t think I’ll let you cowards go!” Bu cried as he charged into them. Yu moved ahead of his brothers to block the attack. He knew out of all of them, he was the best to stand against Lu Bu.

“I’m your opponent!” Yu declared out as he readied his Guandao.

“Hmph, fine with me!” Bu roared as he readied his halberd. The weapons clashed, with a loud clang as metal met metal. Their weapons made a grating sound as they struggled against each other. Finally realizing that neither was going to get the upper hand, they broke apart. 

“Hmph, you’re not as weak as your brother,” Bu said. It was as close to an acknowledgement of someone else’s skills as he was going to get. Yu however did not care to be praised in such a way.

“Enough talk, fight,” he cried out as he dug his knee into his horse’s side signaling that it was time to move forward. The horse listened to the unspoken command and galloped towards Lu Bu. Bu let out a smirk as he readied his halberd and urged Red Mare forward.

The two clashed again, their weapons ranging out loudly as they struck each other over and over with sparks dancing between them from each strike. They were evenly matched in this bout. It would be a matter of endurance to determine the winner.

“Brother!” Liu Bei cried. He moved to assist Guan Yu when Lingqi blocked his path.

“I am your opponent!” She said. Bei’s eyebrows furrowed. She had the look of determination but he couldn’t take her seriously. She was just a child. 

“I will not fight you. Please, move aside.”

“Even if you won’t fight me, I’ll fight you!” She declared before spurring her horse forward.

Bei had no choice but to block. Lingqi was relentless in her attacks. She continually slammed her cross-bladed voulge into his twin swords. Bei didn’t want to hurt her so he remained on the defensive. He pleaded with her to give up the battle but she wouldn’t stop her attack. He couldn’t keep up this defense forever. Perhaps he could knock her out without hurting her too badly. Just as he thought this, Lingqi’s weapon struck his once more. He foolishly got lulled into the pattern of attack she had been using thus far and wasn’t prepared for what she did next. As soon as her voulge was blocked by Bei’s blades, she separated the weapon and quickly whipped the one she held in her left hand into his side.

Bei cried out as her attacked aimed true, the blade biting into his side. He fell off of his horse for the second time today with a loud thud, gripping his side in agony.

“Brother!” Fei cried out as he spurred his horse forward to help his brother. His horse suddenly made and awkward pitch forward before falling face first into the dirt. Fei was thrown from his horse, his arms flailing in the air before sliding to a stop on the ground below. 

He spat out the dirt that had gotten in his mouth when he landed. There was a metallic taste that wouldn’t leave his mouth and he just knew that he split his lip when he fell. To his surprise, his opponent didn’t make any moves to attack him while he was still on the ground. The only thing they did was go towards the horse and retrieve the weapon that was thrown. He looked at his fallen steed. To lose two horses in a day, what luck he had. His mount had one of its legs sheered right off. It whined in pain as it attempted to stand back up on its remaining three legs. He saw an axe quickly bury itself in the horse’s neck. The horse’s struggle ended immediately. It was a mercy kill and the beast was lucky to not have to suffer any further. 

Finally getting to his feet, Zhang Fei faced the man that would be his opponent. Zhang Liao stood next to the horse, one of his axes slick with blood that dripped steadily to the ground below. 

“Why did you wait?” Fei screamed over the sounds of battle that raged all around him.

“It would not have been honorable,” was Liao’s simple but clear reply.

“Ha! You speak of honor but you serve such an evil man. Don’t make me laugh.”

In response, Liao readied his weapon. He was not a man that indulged in small talk before a battle. Fei sucked his teeth and spit again to get rid of the blood that had pooled in his mouth. If he wanted a fight then a fight he shall have. With a roar, he charged forward. Liao did not move but blocked his attack once he was in range. He didn’t make any outward attempts to attack Fei, he only guarded against his attacks. Fei was tiring himself out. This man had rock solid defense. Realizing that his plan was not working, he pulled back, his breath coming out hard as Liao relaxed his stance.

“Is that all you got?” He asked. When Fei did not respond, he shrugged.

“Very well, I will then come to you.” 

Liao charged at Fei. His attacks were fast and furious. Fei quickly found himself being pushed back. That familiar burn began to course through arms. He was still fatigued from the last fight. He wouldn’t last very long like this. 

Despair filled the hearts of the three brothers. Each being pushed back by their foes. Their army was on the brink of defeat. They had played right into the enemies hands. Bei staggered to his feet, his hand clutching his wound. He tried to rally his men but their morale was too low. This was the end for them. At least that is what they thought until one of their soldiers shouted the words that injected hope into the hearts of all of his men on the battlefield. 

“Reinforcements! Coming from the east!”

=#=

Xun Yu had a simple job. Scout ahead and report back. He had intended on executing that task to the letter. That was until he saw the man known as Liu Bei being pushed back. He didn’t know Liu Bei personally but he had heard of him. From what he heard, Liu Bei was a relative of the Emperor Xian, an uncle or cousin, he wasn’t completely sure of the relation. What he was sure of was that the blood of the Emperor’s line flowed through his veins. Xun Yu, being loyal to the Han as he was, felt this was more than enough reason to spur him into action. He would not let the Emperor weep over the loss of his cousin or uncle or whatever, nor was he interested in letting another pious man of the Han die. There were already too few of them left in this world as it is. 

He hoped that Xiahou Dun would understand his reasoning and forgive him for not following orders. Besides, if he didn’t move now, there might not be a person left to aid.   
Yu looked to the messenger that waited pensively at his side.

“Tell Lord Dun that I went ahead and joined the fray. Had I not, our ally would have been overwhelmed for sure. Please tell him that we are in desperate need of aid and to hurry.”

The messenger nodded and ran off to complete his task. Without wasting anymore time, he ordered his forces, meager as they may be, to charge.

The force Xun Yu brought with him could hardly be called reinforcements at all. They were only twenty men strong as their only task was to scout ahead and report back. Still, Xun Yu didn’t charge in with the hopes of turning the tide of battle. His only concern was with rescuing Liu Bei who looked to be currently wounded. 

He and his forces were focused on one task, punching through the enemy line to get to Liu Bei. He battered the enemy troops aside with the formation wand he had gripped in his hands. It was an abnormal weapon to wield in battle but it was one he wielded efficiently. 

Finally he was able to reach Liu Bei’s side. Linqi refused to be daunted in catching her prey. She charged forward switching her focus now to the new arrival. Xun Yu did not seem the least bit flustered at the approaching attack. 

He held his staff at an arms length distance from him and placed one hand above it. The tip glowed brightly for a brief moment before a beam of blue light erupted from the ground with fragmented lines of energy crackling arching and stretching seemingly at random with in it. Lingqi. couldn’t stop her charge in time and ran right into the blue pillar. The light engulfed her and instantly the crackling energy within it attacked her. Searing whips slashed at her exposed skin, her body shook violently as surges of energy left as residue from the hits coursed through her. The pain that followed was agony. Bit by bit her skin felt as if it were being sheered off. She cried out, her hands dropping her weapon as she frantically rubbed her arms to stop the pain.

“Lingqi!” Liao cried out. He cast one glance to Zhang Fei who was still on the back foot from his attacks. This man was too tired to run after him. He leveled a heavy front kick to Zhang Fei who wasn’t expecting the switch in attack. He doubled over and fell to his knees. Liao quickly abandoned the fight to run to Lingqi’s side. 

Lingqi was dead to everything around her. The only thing that commanded her senses was the anguish that enveloped her within the pillar of light. It was a pain unlike any other she had ever felt before and her mind couldn’t even begin to process exactly what was happening. Lingqi dully felt something grab her at the waist. She swore it was an enemy and she would be dead within a few moments. Perhaps that would be okay, the pain as bad as it was. The hands yanked her out of the light and almost immediately the pain that was surging just beneath the skin simmered and she was left with the last surges of crackling energy making its way out of her body. 

Liao held her in his arms. Her body was still trembling as the lightening finished running its course through her body. He looked up to Xun Yu who had lowered the wand in his hand. 

“So he is one of those…” Liao muttered. He cursed himself for never teaching Lingqi on how to fight against someone who could project their chi use it to manipulate the four elements. If he had, she would have known how to defend against this attack. It was his failure as a teacher that led her to this. He glanced over to Lu Bu who was still engrossed in his own battle. He had to have heard Lingqi’s cries as they tore across the battlefield but he didn’t even bat an eye. Did he truly not care for his daughter?

Liao needed to get her off the battlefield. It would leave Lu Bu at a disadvantage but he couldn’t allow Lingqi to get hurt. 

“Protect our Lord until I get back!” Liao shouted. He could hear cries of acknowledgement from his soldiers as they began to position themselves closer to Lu Bu. 

Liao mounted his horse with a still twitching Lingqi and made his way back to the main camp.

Finally relieved of the pressure, Zhang Fei weakly made his way to Liu Bei’s side. He glared at Xun Yu with hostility as he helped his brother to his feet.

“Who are you?”

“Currently a friend. I believe it would be best if we save proper introductions for when we are at a safer location.”

Fei wanted to argue but even he had to admit that the situation was heavily skewed in the enemy’s favor. Besides, why would an enemy bother helping Liu Bei if they wanted him dead?

“So you are with Cao Cao’s group?”

“I am. I am the forward scout group. When I saw Liu Bei in danger I couldn’t stay back. I sent a messenger to our reinforcements, they should be coming soon,” Yu replied. He gestured to his forces to set up a defensive perimeter around Liu Bei while he took a look at the man in question’s wound.

“We cannot take care of this properly, but at least we can stem the bleeding,” Yu said to Bei as he took off his outer robe and tied it tightly around his side.

“I cannot thank you enough,” said Bei. “Would you at least honor me with your name?”

“I am Xun Yu, styled Wénruò. It is an honor to finally make your acquaintance.”

“Finally? I believe you have me at a disadvantage,” said Bei.

“I’m sure that I do, but we cannot talk about it now, your brother is getting overwhelmed.”

Bei looked over to Guan Yu and saw that what he said was true. Thanks to Zhang Liao’s last order, most of Bu’s troops had moved to assist their lord. Yu now had to fend off not only Bu’s attacks but others as well. 

Fei sucked in a deep breath. He ignored the protesting aches of his body and shouldered his spear. “Brother, stay here, I will assist Yúncháng.”

“With all due respect, you aren’t really in the condition to fight. Please conserve your energy for now. While I admit I am not the best fighter, I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve.”

Fei was about to argue when he felt Bei’s hand grab his arm.

“Please stay with me brother. I don’t think you realize how bad you look at the moment.”

Fei frowned but nodded in agreement to his brother’s wishes. He could take a few moments rest. It wouldn’t be the worst thing to do. He put Bei’s arm behind his neck to support him.

“I’ll only rest for a minute,” he said to Xun Yu before helping Bei to get from the center of the battlefield.

With Liu Bei relatively safe, Xun Yu went off to assist Guan Yu the best he could.

 

=#=

“This is taking too long,” Dun said aloud as he stared up into the sky. The sun was beginning to peek over the horizon; the reddish glow washing the land and everything in it in a red light which resembled flame. Xun Yu should have sent a messenger back by now and he was worried that something went wrong.

“Am I the only person that can think of one hundred things to do rather than help Liu Bei?” asked Yuan in a bored tone. He was always up for a good battle but he would rather it have a cause he could get behind. This wasn’t one of them.

“No, but it isn’t our place to question,” Dun replied.

“Yeah, yeah…I know. You know, you’re no fun. I miss Zhuyue, she would gripe right along with me.”

He saw Dun’s body tense slightly but he didn’t reply. Realizing that he said something he probably shouldn’t have, he attempted to change the topic.

“Think he ran into trouble?“ Yuan asked.

“He must have. Wénruò is usually dependable. If he hasn’t reported back by now, it’s best to assume the worse. We move now, give the signal,” said Dun.

Yuan gave an exaggerated sigh. 

“Some orders really aren’t worth following, eh brother?”

Dun didn’t reply but Yuan could tell from the dark look on his face that he agreed wholeheartedly.

The army rallied to Dun’s call. They now had another fool to rescue.

=#=

Dun’s army moved as quickly as they could towards Xiaopei. He hated going in blind but they didn’t have any other choice. He looked at the trees that lined the road they had taken. There was something…off about them. Yuan seeing that he slowed down galloped to his side.

“What’s wrong?” 

“Something feels…off,” said Dun as he peered into the darkness. Yuan followed his gaze.

“I don’t see anything…We need to keep moving, brother.” 

Hesitantly, Dun agreed, spurring his horse on once more.

They would be entering Xiaopei soon. He hoped that nothing was wrong but his gut told him that there was something wrong. As if to prove his gut correct, Li Dian let out a cry that broke through the monotonous sound of their troop march.

“AMBUSH!”

Arrows flew out from the darkness and imbedded themselves in several of the ground troops. They let out pained cries before dropping dead to the ground below. 

“Fuck! Defend!” Dun cried as he unsheathed his podao and cut down a few arrows aimed at him. The war drums began to beat loudly to signal the order given. Hearing his command, the disorientated soldiers rallied and brandished their own weapons. Shield bearers took position in front to shield their allies from further arrows. Seeing that this attack was no longer viable, the ambush force left to intercept Cao Cao’s forces charged out of the forest. 

The battle ensued. Dun charged forward, his podao cutting through enemy forces. His blade sliced through their bodies with ease. Their bodies were lifted off the ground only for gravity to forcefully drag the dissected remains back down. He had already killed over fifty men and didn’t even break a sweat. They may have gotten the drop on them with this ambush but Cao Cao had superior forces.

“Push forward!” Dun commanded.

His troops cried out in acknowledgement as the drums of war changed its beat to a forward march. His forces began to push the enemy back. 

=#=

Cao Xing was bored. They had been tasked with delaying Cao’s reinforcements but so far no one had shown. He was anxious to see if Dun was truly among Cao Cao’s forces but he couldn’t leave his post. Ling wanted Dun’s head. He told Xing he wouldn’t get the rest of the money unless he brought back proof of his brother’s demise. He didn’t know what Dun had done to him, but Ling seemed to really hate him. It didn’t matter, Dun was a meal ticket and he intended on cashing in.

He thought that he would finally get some action when he saw the scouting party pass by but Gao Shun stopped him. Apparently Chen Gong had predicted that a scouting party would be sent and commanded that they be allowed to pass. They were only to interfere if they tried to leave to warn the main body of Cao’s army. He was surprised when only a single messenger tried to return. He used the poor fool as target practice and his fun was over before it had truly begun.

As dawn began to break, they saw Cao Cao’s army marching right towards the ambush point. He was giddy with anticipation as he scanned the army to find the well known face of Xiahou Dun. There in all his smug glory he sat atop his horse scanning the tree lines. He seemed to have good wits about him if he suspected something. Though dawn had arrived, its gaze had not yet reached their hiding spot. They were still shrouded in shadow. After what felt like an agonizing wait, the army had finally passed the invisible threshold and the ambush was launched.

Cao Xing certainly did not expect them to rally as quickly as they did. It seems Cao’s troops were better trained than he was led to believe. Dun was a competent commander, all the more reason to take him down. He watched from his hiding spot as the man shouted out orders for his troops to advance. Their forces which once had the advantage were now on the back foot. 

“We should pull back,” said Gao Shun. 

“We can’t pull back now! We-“ he struggled to think of a legitimate excuse. If he told Gao Shun that he needed to kill Xiahou Dun, the first question would be why. He had no intention of informing the man of his arrangement with Ling.

“We need to buy them more time,” was the excuse he managed to come up with. Shun eyed him suspiciously.

“We are losing this battle. Their forces dwarf our own.”

“Just a little bit longer. If we can help Lord Lu Bu by just holding out a little bit longer, we should,” Xing pleaded.

Shun eyed him again but this time he nodded in agreement. Xing let out a breath of relief that he had bought the lie. He needed to move quickly. If things kept going the way they were, he would lose his opportunity to kill Dun. He moved quickly ahead of the enemy forces. He wanted to get a lead on him. Finding a spot where he could hide, he waited with baited breath. 

The man in question came into view once more. The podao he had hefted over his shoulder was dripping with blood and his clothes were similarly splattered with it but he looked like he hadn’t broken a sweat. This man was an impressive fighter. Xing knew that if he tried to fight him one on one, he would lose. If he could just get a good shot in when he wasn’t paying attention, he could fell even this man.

Dun moved closer and closer, his sharp eyes scanning the area for more threats. His eyes swept over Xing’s hiding spot more than once but to his luck, he wasn’t discovered as of yet. Some of their forces ran to Dun to try to engage him once more. Poor fools, hadn’t they seen what become of their allies that tried? Dun dispatched of them easily, his blade severing the heads of his foes in a single stroke. 

Xing felt pity for their deaths but he wouldn’t let them go to waste. Thanks to their foolhardy attack, Dun was distracted. Xing quickly notched an arrow and aimed. He needed to kill him. If he missed, he was certain that his life would be forfeit. As Dun turned to face forward on his horse, Xing let his arrow fly. It whistled as it cut through the air on the way to his target. He held his breath as it flew and rejoiced when he saw that his aim was true.

=#=

Another wave of enemies had come to attack him. “Fools,” Dun muttered as he cut them down from atop his horse. This couldn’t be all of Lu Bu’s forces, there weren’t enough of them. Did that mean there was another battle raging somewhere else? This force was never intended to stop them, only slow them down. If the bulk of Lu Bu’s forces weren’t here, then that meant they were launching a heavy attack on Xiaopei castle. They had to go assist them. 

With this thought in mind, Dun turned to face forward on his steed once more. At that exact moment, he felt something slam into his left-eye. For a brief few seconds he felt as if the world around him became weightless. It wasn’t until his back was slammed against the hard ground that he realized he was thrown from his horse. 

He tried to move his left-eye and pain blossomed from it. There was a flash of blinding white light that was quickly snuffed out by a thick darkness. It was enough to make him want to cry out but he grit his teeth to prevent himself from doing so. He could hear Yuan and a few others calling out his name but he ignored them as he gingerly put his hand to his eye. His hand brushed against the arrow shaft accidentally moving it. Fresh pain exploded from the small jostle adding to the excruciating pain he was already feeling. He had been gritting his teeth so hard by this point he swore his gums were bleeding. No longer able to contain the pain, he let out haggard, pained grunts.

“Brother! Shit! Are you okay?” Yuan asked as he dropped from his horse and knelt by his side. Dun pushed himself off the ground into a sitting position. He only rested for a few seconds before pushing himself to his feet. Yuan attempted to help him but Dun slapped his hand away. 

He swayed on his feet, the pain intensifying with each movement. He had to get rid of this arrow; it would only cause him further pain the longer it stayed in there.

“I’m…fine…” he managed to get out.

“You have a fucking arrow in your eye! You are not fine!” Yuan yelled to his brother. It was easy to hear the concern in his voice.

“Master Dun, please, let us help you retreat!” said Dian’s hurriedly. He knew that something like this was going to happen. He saw it but it wasn’t clear. He wished that he had a better idea as to what was coming so he could have prevented this. Damnit! It hurt him to see Dun wounded like this.

“I…said…” he took a few deep breaths and steadied his footing. “I’m fine. If anything, this arrow helped me open my eyes.”

At the word eyes, Dun did something utterly unexpected to everyone around him. He wrapped his right hand around the arrow’s shaft and yanked hard ripping the eyeball straight out of the socket. Blood dripped from the now empty socket, making it look as if Dun had been crying tears of blood. 

The eyeball sat perched on the arrow head with the stringy remains of his severed optic nerve dangling to the side. Blood dripped in quick intervals down the arrow shaft to the ground below, the men’s eyes darting between the eye and Dun in disbelief at what he had just done. 

“Shit…,” came the quite murmur of Yue Jin. It was barely heard over the din of battle that was still carrying on around them.

“B-brother,” was all Yuan could say, his eyes fixed on the eyeball still. 

Other soldiers had stared to gather. He could hear the uncertain murmurs flow through them like a subtle wave. They saw their general had been wounded. Dun knew that this was just the type of thing that could affect moral. He had to inspire them. He had to let them know that he was okay so they would keep fighting.

“Essence of my father, blood of my mother, I cannot throw such a gift away…”

“Brother, what the fu-“ Yuan’s word were cut off and he was left with his mouth gaped open. 

Dun had taken the tip of the arrow which held his eye and put it into his mouth. His teeth grated against the metal arrow head as he pulled the eyeball off of it. The optic nerve hung stubbornly onto his lips and he had to use his tongue to pull it in. Once the eyeball was fully in his mouth, he threw the arrow to the ground. 

He could taste a mixture of blood and some other liquid that he could not name. It was an odd taste and he could feel his gag reflexes pushing against him in rejection to his choice in food. He wasn’t sure he would be able to safely swallow the eyeball down whole as it was so he bit down into the chewy ball with his rear teeth. There was an explosion of that same odd liquid in his mouth again, some of the clear liquid that was tinged with blood managed to dribble out of the side of his mouth. Satisfied that the eyeball was squished enough to go down smoothly, Dun made a mighty gulp swallowing it down.

The entire action took less than a minute but to everyone watching, it took hours. Some of the soldiers were gagging while others were watching him with a mixture of confusion and awe. 

“What the fuck are you all looking at?” Dun asked in a gruff voice. “We are in the middle of a war! Fight!” 

Yuan was the first to recover. He closed his mouth and looked to the bewildered crowd that had surrounded them.

”You heard him! If our general hasn’t given up after suffering an injury like that, you better not quit either! Fight!”

This snapped Yue Jin and Li Dian out of their trance. They nodded in agreement and cast one more perplexing look at Dun before resuming the battle.

Once the crowd dispersed, Yuan saw Dun scanning the tree lines with his remaining eye.

“Brother you shou-“

“There!” Dun suddenly shouted, seeing the still stunned Cao Xing after witnessing the grotesque scene, standing in the open, the bow he used to take out his eye still gripped in his hands. 

Dun picked up the podao that had fallen to the ground when he was thrown from the horse. Truthfully, he knew he had to withdraw from this battle. This injury was a major hindrance to him. He now had a huge blind spot and anyone with half a brain would know to take advantage of it. Before he withdrew from the battlefield, he would take down the fucker that did this to him.

With a roar, he charged straight at the enemy. Xing, who had been stunned into inaction suddenly got his wits about him and saw a very pissed off Dun charging his way. He turned to run but screamed when he felt a sharp pain in the tendon at his ankle. He fell forward to his knees and looked back to see an arrow embedded in his foot. He could see the frowning face of Xiahou Yuan who was lowering his bow. He had no intention of killing him. He only wanted to slow him down long enough for Dun to catch up.

Xing let out a cry as he struggled to his feet. He tried to limp away but he wasn’t making much progress with his injury. Dun finally caught up to him, the sneer he wore made him look as if he had the visage of a demon rather than a man. He advanced on him slowly, menacingly. Xing tried to hobble away faster but felt a boot collide with his back. He was propelled forward but this time he didn’t land on his knees. He hit the ground face first. He turned over, spitting out the grass that had gotten in his mouth when he landed. Dun was staring down on him with his good eye; the injured one squeezed shut though it only barely stemmed the trickles of blood that seeped through.

A soldier saw the predicament Xing was in and tried to help him. He charged at Dun on his right side with a spear. Dun grabbed the spear shaft with his left hand and yanked it forward. The solider, unprepared for the sudden pull went with it, his neck flying right into Dun’s outstretched left hand. He lifted the man off the ground and squeezed, his teeth bared as he did so, his eye returning to Xing as if to let him know that he too will soon be experiencing the pain of death. 

The soldier grabbed at Dun’s hand but he was unmoving. His struggles slowly began to die down and once they completely ceased, Dun dropped the body. He thrust his podao into his back for good measure, pinning the man to the ground. Xing let out a cry in surprise and pain. He slid on his butt backwards through the grass in an effort to get away from this madman leaving a slick trail of blood from his wounded ankle as he went. 

Dun took his time with his actions. He picked up the spear that the soldier had attacked him with and walked towards Xing. Xing tried to move faster but he could not, his injury was sapping all of his strength from him. Tears were streaming from his eyes. 

“Please, I’m sorry! I only did it because of Ling. Ling paid me!” He screamed out. He would say anything at this moment to avoid being killed.

Dun did not reply verbally. His only answer was when he placed his boot on the man’s chest, kicking him down to the floor. Xing felt the air from his lungs rush out of his mouth in a flurry as he was kicked back. He tried to suck in a breath but Dun’s crushing boot pressing down on his ribcage was causing him too much agony to breath correctly.

Dun held the spear in his hand, the tip dangling dangerously over the man’s face.

“Please,” he wheezed.

“Be a man,” Dun said with a snarl. With those simple three words he thrust the spear into the man’s left-eye making the principle and eye for an eye a literal term rather than a figurative one. 

Xing cried out in pain, his hands flying up to grab the spear’s shaft as he tried to pull it out. Dun obliged and pulled it the spear up and out of the socket. Xing’s hands left the shaft and covered his left-eye, his cries louder as he tried to shove the mangled remains of his eye back into his socket. 

Dun kicked his hand away with his free foot and pinned it down the same way he had did his chest. Xing struggled against him but it didn’t last for long. A new pain erupted through him when Dun stabbed the spear into the right eye. 

Xing’s cries became deafening. Dun left the spear in its place and moved back to his podao. Xing was dealing with a pain unimaginable it was too much to bear and he could feel himself blacking out from it. Before he could slip into unconsciousness, Dun leaned over and whispered into his ear.

“Ling will be joining you in hell soon.”

With those words, Dun brought his podao down onto Xing’s neck, cleanly severing it from the rest of his body. The reddish-black blood sprayed from his body in gushes, staining the green grass around it. The thick sticky substance drenching Dun’s boots and some of his legs as well as Xing’s severed head which still lay close by. His face, frozen in horror as it was, caught a fair portion of the blood in its open maw. 

Dun turned from the body, leaving the blood to continue emptying out onto the grass below. So Ling wanted him dead huh? The feeling was mutual. He would be sure to pay his dear brother back ten-fold.

He returned to Yuan’s side. While he dealt with Xing, his army had managed to push Bu’s forces back even further. They had turned tail and were beginning to retreat.

Yuan’s eyes examined his brother. The concern was naked on his face as he examined him.

“We press forward,” said Dun.

“But brother, you have to get your eye looked at,” Yuan argued. 

He understood his brother’s concern and he was right. He needed to do something with this eye. Still he couldn’t stop here. He had to push on. He took hold of one of the sashes that adorned the front of his travel robe. He pulled out one of Zhuyue’s dagger that he had taken to carrying around with him and sheared the piece he had been holding off. He took the newly severed piece and tied it around his left-eye.

“There, it’s taken care of. Let’s move.”

“You are seriously crazy, you are aware of this right?”

“Move,” Dun growled.

Yuan sighed. There was no arguing with his brother. The only thing he could do was stay by his side to make sure he no further harm came his way.

=#=

Things were not going their way. They were getting fatigued and they had lost many of their troops. Liu Bei and Zhang Fei couldn’t stay out of the fight for long as the forces that were bearing down on them were just too numerous. Guan Yu was having a tough time as well in his battle against Lu Bu. The attacks he once blocked with ease were now getting sloppier and sloppier. More than once he had almost been caught in a blow that would have killed him. The effort of having to divide his attention between Bu and his forces had taken its toll. Xun Yu’s help was a boon to him but the damage was already done. Yu knew that he wouldn’t be able to keep up his defense and attack for much longer. 

Just as things were look its most dire, from the east they saw the banners of the Cao army. Against all odds, the reinforcements from Cao Cao’s army had arrived. 

They charged to the battlefield with a thunderous roar. The sun rising in the sky behind them gave them a soft glow making them look like some sort of heavenly deities to those who desperately needed their rescue. The sudden arrival threw Bu’s forces into disarray.

“We have to pull back, Master Lu Bu,” cried Chen Gong who had rode to his master’s side once he saw that the tide was now flowing against them.

Bu sucked his teeth in anger. They shouldn’t have lost this battle! He shouldn’t have to flee! But he knew he had no choice. The forces that Cao Cao army had brought was more than what Lu Bu could muster. They would get overwhelmed by sheer numbers. There was also the fact that Bu and his forces had been fighting for hours now. A mighty warrior he may be, he was still besieged by fatigue. 

“Signal the retreat,” He called out. Gong nodded, happy that he didn’t argue with him and did exactly that.

Dun gave the order to his forces to not follow. Thought they were able to break through the ambush, they did suffer losses and they had to speed their march up. He knew his forces were tired and he still needed to get treated for the loss of his eye.

Guan Yu rushed to his brother’s side. He was exhausted and was relieved that the battle ended when it did.

“Brother, you are injured!” he exclaimed.

“It is not too deep. I will live,” Bei replied with a weak smile. Yu was not convinced. He wanted both of his brothers to receive aid as soon as possible.

Bei gave a soft chuckle which broke into a cough at Yu’s concern. Sometimes, he reminded him of an old woman with his worrying.

“I will get help, I swear, but first we need to thank our rescuers.”

Leaning on his brothers for support, they made their way to Xun Yu. 

“Would you mind getting your leader for us?” Before Xun Yu could reply, a imposing man with a piece of cloth over his eye stomped his way over to them. Guan Yu remembered him to be Xiahou Dun. He and Zhang Fei had butt heads when Fei had a bit too much to drink and tried to make advances on his woman. Yu hoped that Fei didn’t remember that incident. If he did, this would be a turbulent alliance.

“Why did you leave the castle?” he asked in a gruff tone.

“You dare address my brother in such a way!?” Fei asked jumping protectively in front of Liu Bei.

Yuan, who had been on Dun’s heels stepped in front of his brother protectively, his lips drawn into a frown.

“Back down, it’s a fair question. Because of your stupidity, we ran into a lot of trouble, loss a lot of our forces and my brother was injured.”

Fei was intent on arguing back when he felt Bei’s hand on his shoulder.

“Stand down, Yìdé, he is right,” Bei’s voice was soft but the look of regret in his eyes spoke loudly Zhang Fei knew that this entire debacle was his fault. His foolish pride is what made them abandon the safety of Xioapei castle walls and that single action caused an avalanche of events, none of which were in their favor. Now his brother had to apologize on his behalf for his stupidity. Fei felt ashamed at himself for causing his beloved brother so much grief.

Liu Bei pushed away from his brothers and stood shakily on his own. He saluted Dun, bowing as deeply as his wound would allow him.

“My apologies; To be honest, I am not sure what happened. It was not our intent to leave the safety of the castle, things happened so fast….no, there is no excuse. I am sorry for the injury you have suffered. I know mere words will not make up for it but please, accept my apologies and my thanks for your aid.”

“We are all here still alive right? Perhaps you could forgive him for this, Lord Dun,” said Yu with a small smile.

Dun’s gaze turned to him; he narrowed his eye before returning his gaze to Bei.

“Our men need rest and treatment. Can you provide this in the castle?”

“Yes, we can and we will. Please, follow us.”

Leaning on his brothers once more for support, they helped him to his mount. With a groan, Bei set off leading the way back to Xiaopei castle. Xun Yu moved to followed after the men but was stopped by Dun.

“Remember who you serve,” was the icy message he gave the man before mounting his own horse and following after the men.

Xun Yu was stunned to silence at the weight of Dun’s words. Was he accusing him of showing too much favor to Liu Bei? He only acted on the orders given to them. Their orders were to aid Liu Bei. If he left him to die, then who would be left to aid…even as he said it in his mind, Xun Yu knew that it wasn’t one hundred percent true. He acted not because of his orders but because he was a man that loved the Han as he did. He acted shamefully today and had to be certain to not do so in the future. With a heavy sigh, Xun Yu lifted his weary body onto his mount and followed after the others.

=#=

Cao Cao held the scroll that detailed the events of the battle in Xiaopei. He let out a loud sigh as he tossed it to the small table before him.

“Bad news?” Guo Jia asked as he eyed the rolled up scroll, curious of its contents.

“They managed to secure the castle but thanks to Liu Bei’s stupidity, our forces took heavy losses. Yuánràng lost an eye as well.”

“Lost an eye? But he still breathes?” Jia asked, his usual smile disappearing at once after hearing the news.

“He still breathes…but his days as a warrior may be over,” Cao lamented.

“I don’t think so,” said Jia with a shake of his head. He isn’t the type to let something so small stop him. He will have to retrain himself of course but I believe we will see him on the field of battle once more.”

Cao sighed. “I hope you speak true…he is one of my best warriors and it would pain me that my command stole his livelihood from him.”

“Don’t think that way, My Lord. It was not your command that stole his eye. We go into battle for you because you fight to quell this chaos in this land. We are willing to give up our lives for that goal. While I’m sure he would have preferred to keep his eye, he isn’t saddened to lose it if it helps you achieve your goal,” said Jia.

“You have such honeyed words…I only hope they are true. The weight of the sacrifices I carry are getting heavier with each step,” Cao replied.

“And only a great man such as yourself could bear such a burden,” Jia replied with a slight bow of his head.

“Hmph…so I am. Get our forces ready, we leave at once. It is time to take Xiapi.”

Jia saluted Cao and moved to leave.

“Wait, before you go…I wish to put Wénhé in charge of strategy for this battle.”

Jia’s eyes widened in surprise. He wants Jia Xu as the lead for this battle? He didn’t expect that but he supposed it was time to asses his skills, though he didn’t think he would use such a pivotal battle as the testing ground. 

“You disapprove?”

“No, I am eager to see his skills as well.”

“Good, go make the necessary preparations. This will be the last battle Lu Bu will ever fight.”

“I expect nothing less,” Jia said as he regained his whimsical smile.


	30. Chapter 30

Chen Gui – Hànyú  
Yue Jin – Wenqian  
Xun You – Gōngdá  
Liu Bei – Xuándé  
Xiahou Yuan – Miàocái  
Xiahou Dun - Yuánràng

Bu’s forces had returned. The troops looked dejected; it was easy to see they had come off of a crushing defeat. Yan wrung her hands nervously as her eyes scanned the crowd. A breath of relief escaped her lips as she saw the man she had been looking for. Gao Shun walked alongside the other generals into the palace. He looked no worse for wear but the scowl he wore on his face that told her he was not in a good mood.

It didn’t matter what his current feelings were at the moment, she needed to speak to him. Yan made her way to the entrance slowly. Every bit of her wanted to run into his arms but she suppressed the urge. When she arrived in the main hall, what she saw was not what she expected. Her estranged husband was laying into his advisor Chen Gong.

“YOU SAID THE PLAN WOULD WORK BUT WE ARE THE ONES WHO HAD TO FLEE!”

Gong sighed. He did not enjoy being berated in the middle of the palace main hall in front of the other generals and servants. Lu Bu could have at least had the decency to do this in private.

“My Lord, we lost because our men were fatigued. I told you that we should rest before battle, but you insist-“

“SO YOU BLAME THIS ON ME?” Bu interjected, taking a menacing step closer to Gong who took a cautious step back. He had no illusions that Bu would squish him like a bug if he so chose.

“I am merely saying that if you were to heed my advice, we would have fared better in the battle.”

“ALL I HEAR COMING FROM YOU IS EXCUSES. FAIL ME AGAIN AND IT WILL BE YOUR LAST TIME.”

Gong sighed again, this time heavier than the last. He knew he wasn’t in the wrong but he also knew that arguing wouldn’t get him anywhere.

“Yes My Lord. Forgive me.”

Bu stalked away angrily right in the direction Lady Yan was standing.

“Why are you here?!” He barked at her. Yan could feel her knees shaking in fear as he glared down at her. 

“I-I came to welcome you home, Lord Husband.”

“Hmph,” was the only reply he gave her before stalking past her. Yan swallowed heart and placed a hand over her chest. Her heart was beating wildly. He was truly a terrifying man.

Slowly, the other generals began to filter from the hall. Some offered their words of sympathy to Gong before leaving

“Mother,” Lingqi said softly as she stepped toward her mother. The demure behavior she was displaying was unsettling to Yan. She was use to her daughter being so fierce and full of life. That battle must have been a terrible thing. She wanted to speak to Shun but her daughter was also important to her.

“Oh, Lingqi…what happened? You look dreadful.”

“I-,” she paused and bit her lip. She didn’t want to tell her mother that she had failed in her first real battle. She couldn’t bring herself to verbally admit that she failed her father.

To her relief and dismay, Zhang Liao came to her rescue.

“The enemy outnumbered us but Lingqi performed admirably. I’m sure she is just tired from the battle.”

He saved her again. The first time was from that odd man using an attack she had never seen before and now from having to admit her failure to her mother. Zhang Liao was always looking out for her. Why did he do it? It can’t be just because he was her father’s subordinate. None of the other generals ever went that far for her. Most of them seemed content to just pretend she didn’t exist. She wanted to know the reason but she was afraid; afraid that he would tell her that it wasn’t because he actually saw her as a person and respected her. She was afraid that his only reason for the compassion and concern he showed her was due to her father being his lord. She didn’t want to face such a dismal reality so she kept silent and just held her hopes close to her heart.

Lingqi nodded in agreement to the excuse Zhang Liao had made up, grateful for the save. 

“It is as he said, mother. I am sorry, but I am going to rest now.”

Yan studied her daughter’s face for a few moments. She felt as if there was something she was hiding but she didn’t press her. To be honest, she couldn’t deal with whatever was bothering her at the moment. She had her own problems she had to deal with. 

“Yes, go get some rest,” she looked Zhang Liao. “Thank you for looking after her.”

“Of course, My Lady,” Liao replied.

Lingqi gave a short bow to her mother before leaving to head to her quarters. Liao watched Lingqi leave, pondering whether he should follow her. After a few moments hesitation, he turned on his heel and left the palace deciding it would be best for Lingqi to be on her own for now.

The palace hall emptied leaving Yan, Gao Shun and a handful of attendants. Yan looked to Shun, and took a deep breath. She wrung her hands together and swallowed hard. Gao Shun moved to leave the palace but Yan’s stopped him.

“L-Lord Shun, would you please accompany me to the garden?”

Shun looked at her with a frown. His eyes darted to the servants before focusing on Yan.

“My apologies but I am weary from battle, My Lady. I need rest.”

Yan frowned. She couldn’t outright say that it was important that they speak with each other. There were too many eyes and ears present. It would raise too many questions.

“I understand, Lord Shun. I apologize. It is foolish of me to bother you with something so trivial just after you arrived. I was just eager to show you the peonies that you so looking forward to blossoming. They have finally begun to bloom and I thought you might want to see them as soon as possible.”

Shun cocked his head in confusion as he studied Yan. Her words were confusing. He never spoke about something as trivial as peonies blooming…that meant that there was something else. He had to think about how she said the words, not the words themselves. Something was wrong. Something she needed to speak with him about immediately. Yan was trying her best to look calm but the time he had spent with her taught him how to look past the fake mask she wore. Her eyes darted back and forth nervously and when she didn’t think anyone was looking, she would wring her hands together.

“They’ve bloomed already? Perhaps seeing them would gladden my heart after such a defeat. Please take me to them,” Shun said playing along with her ruse. 

Yan nodded quickly and spun on her heels, leading him to the garden. She had to keep telling herself to walk slowly, to show that there wasn’t a rush. Just two people going to look at flowers in bloom. The walk seemed to be agonizingly long to the garden and more than once she had to stop herself from breaking into a run. When they finally arrived, she led him over to the area where the peonies were planted. Her lie had a kernel of truth to it. The peonies had indeed begun to bloom. She noticed it on her walk earlier that morning. It made for a convenient cover story now.

The peonies happened to be in a portion of the garden that was fairly isolated. They could talk freely here if they used hushed tones.

“We shouldn’t be doing this so openly,” Shun hissed in a whisper. “Me seeing you just after battle? That is something a man would do with his lover. If Lord Lu Bu found out-“

“I’m with child,” she whispered, cutting him off. Shun stood there frozen as he stared at her. Unconsciously, she placed a hand to her stomach, feeling the small fetus that had not truly taken form just yet. 

“I-you-wh-wha-what?” Shun stammered out. 

Yan sighed. She knew exactly how he felt. She was a stuttering fool when she first learned that she was carrying a child as well.

Shun remained silent for a long time. It wasn’t the comfortable silence she was use to having with him. This one felt so oppressive it was almost stifling. 

“Please say something,” she pleaded.

“The child…why tell me?” he said with a scowl on his face. Yan was taken aback by the sudden change. “Shouldn’t you tell the father of this news? “

Yan felt her eye well up with tears. Her vision began to blur and she pawed at her eyes to stem the flow before they could truly fall.

“I-I am telling the father!”

Shun’s demeanor wavered slightly at seeing her cry. He didn’t want to hurt her but he was hurting himself. How cruel was it for her to tell him that she was having a child she knew very well he could not claim. She was Lu Bu’s wife. They had to have been together far more times than she and Shun have. This…what she was doing…it was just plain cruel. And to say that it was his was a step too far. 

“Why?” Shun asked, his voice wavering as his clenched fist shook. “Why are you doing this to me? There is no way you can claim that child is mine. You are Lu Bu’s wife. You have warmed his bed far more than you have warmed mine. That child…it can’t be mine.”

“But it is!” she exclaimed a bit too loud. Quickly, she clamped a hand over her mouth and looked around to ensure that no one had suddenly started paying attention to them. Once she was confident that the coast was clear, she continued.

“I haven’t warmed my Lord Husband’s bed in…,” she sighed realizing just how pathetic what she was about to say was. “I can’t remember. He doesn’t touch me, he doesn’t look at me. He rarely acknowledges my existence at all. I am nothing to him. You are the only one I have. You are the only one I have been with. You are the father of this child.”

“You, what you are saying is true?” Shun asked taking a timid step towards her. He wanted to reach out to her but refrained from doing so as to not draw attention to them.

“It is true. Please, believe me, my love. You are the only man I have laid with in months. This child is yours.”

Shun felt a wave of excitement from this news, but it was quickly overtaken with a sense of dread. He was happy that the woman he loved carried his child but that also brought along its own set of problems. When Lu Bu found out about this, they were both as good as dead. 

“This is bad,” Shun said, letting out a weary sigh. Yan’s eyes looked as if they were going to water once more so Shun quickly amended his statement. “I am happy that you, the woman I love hold my child within you…but you were never mine to take. When Lu Bu finds out…,” he stopped short of finishing the sentence but he didn’t need to. She knew full well what he was going to say.

“What are we going to do?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted and he hated himself for it. 

He had no answers to give to the woman he treasured so dearly. He put her in a terrible position simply because he couldn’t hold himself back and now because of his selfish actions, her life was threatened. He should have kept his distance. He knew better than to give in to his baser needs but he couldn’t. Even as he lamented his actions he wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her. He wanted to feel her warmth against him as he comforted her. He wanted to put his hand on her stomach and feel the life they had made together. 

“Let me think…I will find a way to protect you, I swear.”

Yan nodded slowly wiping at the tears that had begun to fall once more. She hated how emotional she had gotten lately. It felt as if she cried at the drop of pin. She had to get herself under control. She wasn’t showing just yet so she could hide it from Lu Bu and the others for a while longer, but if she kept up her odd behavior, she would wind up giving herself away.

“No one else knows about this right?” Shun asked.

“Only the doctor who told tended to me. He thinks the child is Lord Lu Bu’s.”

Shun frowned. It might be necessary to get rid of the doctor. The man hadn’t done anything wrong but he didn’t need any unnecessary information getting out. 

“Let me think,” Shun repeated. “Keep this to yourself until then.”

Yan nodded feeling like a weight she had been carrying around had been lifted from her shoulders, at least slightly. Shun bowed to her and walked past her; his mind reeling from their conversation.

Yan sighed heavily and let a hand rest at her stomach once more. Her eyes moved to the peonies as she thought. She never intended on Lingqi being an only child. She wanted to have another child once Lingqi didn’t need so much attention. Unfortunately, it was around that time that Lu Bu had sought comfort in the arms of other women. She always wondered if he was showing his discontent for giving birth to a daughter instead of a son. She considered this child to be a gift from the heavens but it came at a price. It wasn’t from the man she married but from her illicit affair. This sort of thing was allowed for a man but taboo for a woman. There was no doubt in Yan’s mind that Bu would kill them the moment he found out. The entire situation made her anxious, but she had no choice but to put her faith in Gao Shun.

“What an interesting conversation I stumbled upon.”

The voice made Yan jump. She spun around in time to see an old man supporting his steps with a cane made of wood, stepping from behind a tree. He moved to stand beside her, one hand folded behind his back while the other gripped his cane as he gazed at the peonies below. He had a pleasant smile on his face which was completely at odd with the aghast look Yan currently had on hers.

The man stood beside her silently as he enjoyed the flowers. His slightly hunched form put all his weight upon his cane seemingly confident in its ability to support him. He didn’t speak another word after his initial sentence. The suspense building up within Yan was reaching its boiling point. No longer able to contain herself, she spoke up, wanting to get to the bottom of this.

“What conversation?” she asked. She knew it was futile but there was always a chance he stumbled into the conversation when it was in its final stages. There was a chance he heard nothing at all and there was nothing to be worried about but even as she thought it, she knew it to be wrong. The smug look he had on his face told her that much. He held all the pieces and he knew it.

“Why, the conversation you had with Gao Shun, of course,” he replied in a pleasant tone.

For a brief moment, it felt as if Yan’s heart had stopped. It wasn’t until her heart began to hammer against her chest in sheer panic that she realized she was still alive. She tried to speak but her mouth felt entirely too dry and her words would only come out in odd wheezing gasps. If the man noticed, he didn’t make any mention of it. He kept his eyes glued to the peonies with that same infuriating cordial smile on his face.

“Ah, from the fact that you are gaping like a fish, I suppose I wasn’t suppose to overhear that conversation, was I?” The man asked as he turned his head to look at Yan. She immediately turned her head and lifted her hands to her cheeks in an effort to cover her face. Even if he already knew the truth, she felt so exposed by just being seen by his eyes.

“W-who are you?” she finally managed to get out.

“Oh, forgive me. I haven’t introduced myself.” 

The man fully turned to face her. He was much older than Yan, possibly old enough to be her father’s age. His black hair had turned gray long ago. While he wasn’t dressed in the finest robes, she could tell that they weren’t of shabby quality. His beard and thin mustache were also neatly trimmed and his hair was tied up so perfectly that not a single hair was out of place. Despite his age, he had an air of confidence that he exuded that made Yan feel as if she had already lost whatever battle had begun between them.

“My name is Chen Gui, stylized Hànyú,” he said while bowing to her as much as he could with the support of his cane. 

“You work for my husband?”

The man gave off a good-natured chuckle. “I guess you could say that. After all, I doubt they would let me in here if I didn’t, right?”

Yan frowned. Why wouldn’t he just come out and say what he wanted to say. Why was he beating around the bush so much? 

“You haven’t run off to tell my husband yet so you obviously want something from me. What is it?”

The old man smiled. “You are a perceptive young lady. I do want something from you in exchange for my silence. Before we get to that, I want to know confirm something. You aren’t particularly fond of your husband, are you?”

“That’s-“ Yan began but stopped herself. Her initial reaction was to say that his words weren’t true but she knew that was a lie. She slept with another man and is now carrying his child. How could she even pretend that she was still fond of him? Still, she didn’t want to admit such a thing to this stranger.

“Your silence is answer enough,” Gui said as he examined her with eyes that had experience well beyond her years. 

“What would you say to the possibility of getting rid of your lord husband? It would mean a chance for you and your new love to raise your child without fear. For your daughter to not be sent off to marry a man you do not approve of and to rid the world of a monster.”

Yan let out a gasp. Was she hearing this correctly? This man was suggesting killing her husband? How utterly bold he was to come before his wife with treasonous words! 

“You dare speak of this to me? I will make sure my husband has your head!” 

The old man chuckled. His laughter fueled Yan’s anger.

“You cheat on your husband then get angry when someone wants to get rid of the man you so obviously no longer love. You are a confusing woman, Lady Yan…then again I suppose all women are.”

“Telling your husband about me would mean telling on yourself. Besides, you have no proof that I am trying to depose of your husband, but in a few months, I’ll have proof that you have slept with another man,” Gui continued as he pointed the tip of his cane in the direction of her stomach.

“Are you sure you want to play this game, young lady? I assure you, you will not win. I have been playing much longer and I am vastly superior at it than you are.”

Yan’s emotions were in utter turmoil. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream and she wanted to laugh. Her mind was having trouble deciding which to go with so she instead she stood frozen as she absorbed his words, leaving her numb and unable to do anything about her rapidly deteriorating situation.

“Now, now, I have no want to harm you or your unborn child. It is only Bu we are after. You have to know he is an evil man and that justice will be coming for him soon. Cao Cao is on his way here with his army. An army that Lu Bu could not dream to match in terms of size and skill. The questions is do you want to be free from the shackles he has bound on you or do you want to be dragged down along with him?”

Yan remained silent for a long time. Gui did not say a word during this period. He let her think. He let the words he spoke sink into her so she could truly weigh her options. Finally, Yan looked up to him, her eyes focused and full of determination.

“Not just me.”

“I’m sorry?” Gui said, he still had a smile on his kindly aging face.

“I want my daughter and Gao Shun to be spared from my husband’s fate as well.”

“You are not exactly in a position to be making demands, young lady,” Gui replied.

“I think I am in a better position to make demands than you want me to believe. You obviously need my help with something, that is why you have come to me with…with this proposition. You need help with something that only I can do.”

Gui let out another chuckle. 

“You are much more shrewd than I gave you credit for, young lady. I will spare your daughter, I cannot promise safety for Gao Shun.”

“Then I will not help you. It is all of us or none at all.”

For the first time in the conversation, Gui sighed.

“You over-estimate your importance, young lady. Our plan would work much easier with you there, this is true, but it isn’t truly important. I could just as easily throw you to your husband’s mercy and achieve a similar effect. He would be angered that you cheated on him. He would kill you and one of his best generals. The anger would impede his judgment and the death of a general would weaken his army. I’ve already told you; do not play this game with me.”

Yan began to freely cry, the dam holding back her emotions shattering all at once.

“Please, do not take away the man I love. Do not take away this child’s father. I would do anything you say, anything. Just please, spare him.”

Gui sighed for the second time today as Yan’s hands clutched the sleeve of his robe tightly, tears streaming freely down her face. With a free hand, he patted her on the shoulder.

“Now, now, stop it. I can’t stand to see such a pretty young lady cry. Fine, I will spare your lover but you must do everything I say without fault.”

“I swear it, on my life,” Yan managed to get out between sobs.

“Fine, fine. For your first task, I need you to get back in your husband’s good graces.”

Yan’s body instantly tensed up as she thought of what that might entail. She began to feel nauseous at the very thought of him touching her again. Gui could read her body language easily. She truly despised her husband. 

“It is necessary for my plan to work. You need to have him trust you…he needs to think of you as indispensable.”

“That will never work. He no longer cares for me,” she said as she wiped her tears from her face with the sleeve of her robe. 

“You now have a secret weapon,” Gui said with a conspiratorial smile. She looked at him in confusion. She had no weapon she could use to get Bu to look at her the way he once did.

“Your child.”

“But it isn’t-“

“You need to sleep with him again. He is a man like any other and will not turn down a woman offering herself to him. Once you have rekindled your relationship, let him know about the child…tell him it is his and he will treat you preciously. After all, in his mind, you will be carrying his legacy.” 

Yan did not like this plan and Gui could see it.

“I cannot do that, Shun will-“

“Shun will not say anything to you because you still are Lu Bu’s wife. He has the right to take you whenever he wants. He will not blame you because you are just doing your role as his wife. Just let him know that your heart is still with him and all will be fine on that end.”

Yan wasn’t completely sure about that but she decided to leave it alone. What he said was true. She still was the wife of Lu Bu and even though he no longer took her to his bed, he always had the right to do so. In fact, Shun thought that he had already been doing so all this time.

“I don’t want him to take my child away from me,” she whispered as she put her hand to her stomach, the second major concern she had slipping past her lips.

”He will not get your child. He will be dead long before it is born or soon after. Do not worry. It is important that you have his ear, for the safety of your daughter, your unborn child, your lover and your self, will you do this? Can you do this?”

Yan sucked in a deep breath. Her hands were trembling and she felt as if she would vomit, but she swallowed her nausea down and nodded.

“I can…I will.”

“One more thing, do not tell your lover about our deal. Despite his…indiscretion with you, he remains loyal to Lu Bu. If he knows what we are planning, there is a chance he will turn on us. When all is said and done and there is no one left to serve, we will turn him to our side, do you understand?”

Yan hesitated for only a moment before nodding in agreement once more.

=#=

Lady Gan dressed herself with shaking hands. Lu Bu had just paid her a visit and he was especially brutal. It seems he lost his battle against her lord husband and he sought to take his anger out on her. Her lord husband; the thought made her laugh bitterly. 

It seems she was the only one that hadn’t known about Liu Bei’s indiscretions. After confronting several of their servants, she finally learned the truth about Liu Bei’s other woman. It hurt to hear how beautiful she was and how in love they seem to be when they were together. But nothing compared to the pain she felt when she learned that he took that woman with him while she and their child were left behind.

Why did he have to lie to her? Why couldn’t he have just told her the truth? It was a man’s right to have as many women as they wanted. She knew that and understood it but he told her he wasn’t like that. He swore to her that she would be the only one the day they swore themselves to each other. She foolishly believed it and now her heart was broken, torn apart by lies and broken promises. 

If Gan had to be honest, she hadn’t been happy in a long time. She was a simple girl from a simple town. When she first met Liu Bei, he was a simple man; a weaver of mats and straw sandals. He was humble and kind and he wasn’t the type of man that would ever tell a lie. Things changed when he met his sworn brothers. He and his brothers made a vow to change the land for the better, to look out for the people that had been forgotten during this chaotic war. She was so proud of him but scared. Scared that he would get hurt or die from constantly fighting in this war; scared that he would change from being the gentle man he once was. 

Their quiet and simple life was thrown into chaos. She rarely saw him and when she did, she saw the slight shift in his personality. The horrors of war had left its mark and he wasn’t the simple man she once knew. While he still had the same ideals, his personality shifted to match the scope of his newfound ambition. 

When he moved them into the castle in Xiapi, she didn’t like it. She was a simple girl and was use to the simple life they use to have. To suddenly be thrown into such an extravagant life was too much for her. She tried to adjust to it but it was hard for her and she knew Bei could see that she was having difficulty with the change. He tried to make things better for her, but she missed their small simple home and nothing he could dull that ache for what they once had. After awhile he stopped trying. He threw himself into his tasks and they drifted apart. Gan thought their relationship would soon be over but they got a second chance in their precious son, Tan. 

For awhile, things had gotten better. Bei was elated to have a son. He doted on little Tan and while things were still a bit rough between them, it was clear he was trying to work things out with her. That all changed when Lu Bu arrived. Lu Bu…Gan had never hated someone before in her life but she hated that man. With every fiber in her body she hated him. He brought the woman that cut the final thread that held their relationship together; He defiled her just to spite her husband. He made a life she already disliked utterly detestable.

She could no longer deal with the life she was given. It was a life she didn’t ask for and a life she didn’t want. Even if Liu Bei were to return, would things be better? She had become the other woman. Diaochan seemed to be the one that held his heart now. She would still be left with the shame Lu Bu had given her and the emptiness Liu Bei had foisted onto her. She would be left to deal with her unhappiness on her own just as she had to in the past.

Tan began to cry. Gan, now finished dressing had picked him up.

“Don’t worry, love. Everything will be okay.”

She bundled her child up and exited the room. A few of the guards nodded to her as she passed. She didn’t acknowledge them. She knew it wasn’t their fault, but part of her felt bitter that no one came to help her. They all just looked at her with looks of equal pity and disgust. She couldn’t stand that look, especially since she saw it looking back at her whenever she glanced in a mirror. Moving carefully, she headed to castle battlements. She had learned the guards’ rotation the last time Lu Bu went off to battle with her lord husband. 

Gan stood atop the battlement walls. She wouldn’t have long before a guard would be here. She took a step forward and peered over the edge. She never had the courage to actually look over the wall before, the height always scared her. It seemed so silly now that she thought about it. The view was actually quite beautiful. There was sound coming behind her. She wouldn’t have much longer. Swallowing hard, Gan climbed onto the battlement walls. She picked this spot especially because pieces of the wall had crumbled and allowed her to scramble up with relative ease. She clutched Tan close to her chest as she tried to maintain her footing atop the wall. Gan looked down to her son with a loving smile and began to sing to him for the last time. Her voice cracked as a tears began to stream down her cheeks. 

The guards had arrived now. They called out to her and moved to pull her down. Before they could reach her, Gan pushed off the wall. She could feel the air whipping by, ruffling her robe and causing her hair to fly wildly behind her. 

A myriad of thoughts and feelings filtered through her as she descended to the ground below. While in truth, it only took a few seconds, it felt a like an eternity to her. She could hear Tan crying and she begged his forgiveness. It was selfish of her to drag him into her problems but she couldn’t leave him behind for Lu Bu. He made comments to her about taking Tan for his own and that made here more afraid than anything else he did to her. It was better this way, it had to be. Her thoughts went to her mother and father. She wished she could have said goodbye to them. Briefly she thought of her husband. Would he miss her? Despite everything, she still cared for him. With her last thoughts, she hoped he would be able to make the world he dreamed of. Gan closed her eyes and let gravity pull her to the ground below.

=#=

“Again,” Dun said as he rotated his arms to work out the knots that had built up in it from overuse. 

Panting, Dian held up his hands in surrender before bending over and placing them on his knees.

”H-hold on, I need a break,” he looked behind him to Yue Jin who was laying back on the grass behind him.

“Wenqian, you take over.”

Yue Jin quickly shook his head no from his spot on the ground. “I’m still tired from my turn.”

Both men then looked to Xiahou Yuan who also shook his head no and held up a jar of what they suspected had to be wine. “I gave up a long time ago. C’mon brother, that’s enough for tonight. You aren’t going to get past that blind-spot in a few days. It’s going to take time.”

Dun tsked in annoyance. He knew what he brother said was true but he was impatient. He needed to get back into fighting shape. He heard the jokes from Bei’s forces when they thought he wasn’t listening. They gave him the title Blind Xiahou. They called him washed up and said he had no worth as a warrior any longer. Breaking three of the noses of soldiers stupid enough to say it when he was within earshot at least made them more careful about what they said around him, but he knew they were still saying it behind his back. The only way to permanently silence them was to show them that he was still a capable warrior.

He had been training daily to that end, but progress had been slow. At this rate he won’t be able to take part of the next battle. The thought of it just infuriated him more. Slinging his podao over his shoulder, he stalked over to where his brother sat. Just as Yuan was lifting the jar of wine to his lips, Dun plucked it from his hands.

“I need this more than you,” he said before walking off to his tent.

Yuan frowned at the loss of his wine. He looked to Jin and Dian. “Do we have anymore wine in camp? I don’t want to have to go back into Xiaopei to get another jar. I hate dealing with those stuck up bastards.”

“You don’t like Liu Bei’s people?” Dian asked. Jin sat up hearing the question curious of the answer as well. He had a long blade of wheat that he was chewing on in his mouth. Dian grinned at the sight; he wondered if Jin knew just how much he looked like a country boy with that thing in his mouth. Jin noticed the grin and cocked his head in confusion at his friend.

“Have you ever actually spoken to them?” Yuan asked, capturing both men attention once more. Yuan didn’t wait for them to answer before continuing.

“They worship the ground Liu Bei walks on and there is no logical reason for it. That fool hasn’t earned anything he has gotten. So far, everything has been handed to him. Xu Province? Given to him by Tao Qian. Holding Xu Province when the moron got it stolen from him? Us. Tell me, exactly what has that vagrant accomplished on his own?”

Yuan watched as Dian and Jin tried to think of the answer seriously. He let out a laugh seeing their eyebrows scrunched up as they thought earnestly about the answer. Yuan stood and dusted himself off.

“Don’t strain yourself trying to come up with anything. The answer is nothing. He talks all high and mighty and looks down on others who don’t follow his so called ideals, but he hasn’t really accomplished anything. It’s all bullshit.” Yuan let out a yawn and scratched the side of his stomach. “I’m gonna go look for more wine. Later.”

Jin and Dian saluted Yuan and he returned the gesture before heading off. Jin lay back on the grass and looked up to the sky. Night was falling. He was grateful that he had already done his watch for the day. He didn’t really feel like doing much of anything. Dun really worked the hell out of them today. 

“What do you think of Liu Bei?” Dian suddenly asked, cutting through the comfortable silence that had built up around them.

“I don’t,” Jin replied. “If he’s Lord Cao Cao’s enemy, then he’s my enemy. If he’s Lord Cao Cao’s ally, then he’s my ally.”

“You’re a pretty simple guy, huh?” Dian said with a smile.

“There’s no need to let personal feelings get in the way of something like this, right?”

Dian let out a laugh. “Yeah, I guess you’re right.”

“What about you? What do you think of him?”

“I don’t think he’s very honest guy,” Dian replied after thinking about the question for a few minutes.

“What do you mean?” Jin asked finally removing the wheat from his mouth.

“It’s kind of like what Master Yuan said. He and his people say a lot of things…like about how benevolent Liu Bei is, but I feel like there is something under the surface. Something that he tries to hide. If pushed against the wall, he would show his true self and…I think it would be pretty ugly. I prefer a guy that’s honest about himself, you know? Like Lord Cao Cao. He isn’t perfect and he knows it. He isn’t afraid to show his dark side. He embraces it. You know what you are getting with him. With Lord Liu Bei…it always feels like there is a mask. I guess it is kind of hard to explain…” Dian trailed off and scratched his cheek with his index finger.

“I understand. If you say there is something off about him, then there must be.”

“Hey you shouldn’t just take my word for it, I could be completely wrong.”

Jin shook his head as he stood and stretched his arms to the sky. After hearing a satisfying pop he put his arms down and looked at Dian. “I don’t think you are. You usually aren’t wrong about stuff like this and I trust your word.”

Dian blinked in surprise then smiled Yue Jin was really a simple guy but that was what he liked about him.

“You’re a good guy, Wenqian. C’mon-“ Dian stood and leaned closer to Jin and whispered. “I have some wine hidden away. I’ll share some with you,” he finished with a smile.

Jin nodded and smiled and the two walked off together.

=#=

Dun had just fallen asleep when he was awoken by a rustling sound just outside of his tent. His hand grabbed the hilt of his podao he had resting beside him as he listened to the tent flap rustle when the intruder stepped inside. Whoever it was, they weren’t trying to conceal their presence. He opened his eyes and turned his head to get a look at the figure that entered. What he saw made him sigh. Sitting up, Dun picked up the wine jar he stole from Yuan and shook it. It was empty. It seems he had too much to drink if this is what he’s dreaming about.

He laid back down and turned over, closing his eyes intent on forgetting about this cruel dream.

“Nothing to say?”

Dun frowned. Now his dream was talking to him? How utterly cruel. He didn’t reply, hoping that eventually his dream would turn to something a bit more pleasant. He could hear the person moving closer to them until they were right next to them. He could feel movement beside him and he quickly grabbed the arm reaching toward him and flipped the person onto the bedding beside him. 

Dun studied her face. She looked just like he remembered her. Unable to help himself, his hand released the wrist he had been holding to trace her cheek with his finger. He hadn’t had a dream like this in a while now. Why was he suddenly thinking about this?

“I missed you,” she whispered.

She still said the same things his dreams did. Dun frowned. Of course she did. It wasn’t real after all. Why did he even allow himself to hope?

“Go away,” he muttered moving his hand from her face.

“Excuse me?” she asked, cocking a brow in surprise.

“I don’t feel like having this dream right now so fuck off.”

“Dream huh?” Moving quickly, she climbed atop Dun. He didn’t move to stop her.

“Let’s make this a good dream then…” she said as she took his calloused hands in hers and guided them to her waist.

He stared at her allowing her to do what she wanted. He didn’t know why he indulged this. It would only end with him being alone. It always did. Perhaps he allowed it because he missed her. He so desperately wanted to talk to her again, to train with her, to touch her, to kiss her, to make love to her. 

“This can’t be real…” he muttered as he squeezed her waist, his fingers digging into her flesh. His hands slid up and she hissed in pain and quickly moved his hands back down. Dun wanted to ask what that was about but she spoke first.

“Why can’t it be?” she asked while she slowly opened the top of her robe revealing the thin chemise she wore beneath. 

“Because you’re dead,” he muttered bitterly as his eyes watched her intently.

“Not quite so dead, husband,” Zhuyue said softly as she let her robe fall off her shoulders revealing her creamy olive skin. 

Dun flipped them over putting Zhuyue on her back. She let out a surprised gasp from the sudden shift but didn’t fight back. 

“Finally convinced that this isn’t a dream?” Zhuyue said with a smile as she cupped his face with her hand.

“I don’t care if it is anymore,” he replied as he took of the rest of her robe and ran his hand over her body enjoying the feel. He couldn’t believe how much he missed this, missed her. Even if this was a dream, he intended on enjoying it to the fullest. 

Dun wasted no time burying himself in her. Zhuyue didn’t complain, wanting him just as badly as he wanted her. They moved together in a dance that was so familiar but one they hadn’t performed in so long. Everything was exactly as he remembered it, her touch, her smell, her moans, it was all there and while he thoroughly enjoyed every inch of it, a small part in the back of his mind knew that when he woke up and she would be gone. This thought spurned his actions more, taking them to a climax over and over again until his body couldn’t move any longer, utterly exhausted.

Zhuyue let out a chuckle beside him, her voice laced with fatigue.

“I guess you really did miss me,” she breathed out as she clung to him, their bodies sweaty and aching pleasantly.

“I don’t want this to end,” he replied as he held her closely enjoying the warmth of her body against his.

Zhuyue kissed his chest. “I would love to go again but I don’t think I can move much more than this.”

“I don’t mean the sex…I mean you…I don’t want you to leave when I wake up.”

Zhuyue’s head popped up and she stared at him in disbelief.

“You still think this is a dream? You lose half your brain along with your eye?”

Dun blinked in surprise at the insult. That sharp tongue was very much Zhuyue. The thing is, in his dreams she was always nice to him…overly sweet actually. It was one of the things in his dreams he always thought as odd since he fell in love with her rebellious personality, her sharp wit and her even sharper tongue. 

“Zhuyue?” he asked in confusion.

“We just had sex I don’t know how many times and you weren’t sure who I was?” She sat up with an annoyed look on her face. Dun sat up as well, his eye searching her face in confusion. Was this really her? He reached out to touch her face once more and she smacked it away in irritation.

This was definitely his wife, but how? Overwhelmed, Dun pulled her forward in a tight hug. She tried to pull away from him but he wouldn’t let her go. He squeezed her tightly, his eye squeezed shut as his brain tried to make sense out of what was happening.

”H-how?” he managed to croak out.

Zhuyue finally stopped her struggling realizing that he was serious.

“Heavens, what type of fool did I marry?” though her words were biting, her tone was anything but. He felt her wrap her arms around his neck as he hugged him back.

“Tell me everything,” he demanded.

“Gonna let me go first?”

“No,” he replied.

Zhuyue let out a little giggle that was so much more girlish than she normally was. It was an odd sound coming from her but not one that Dun hated. He turned her around so that she was sitting on his lap with her back was against his chest. He rested his chin on her left shoulder and she leaned back against him enjoying the feeling of being enveloped in his warmth.

Zhuyue began to tell her tale. She started with when she escaped from the burning castle in Jing to her run in with the forces of Wu. She told him about her meeting with Madame Xu and how the old woman saved her life and how she saved hers in turn. She talked about her meeting with the pompous noble and his spoiled daughter, as well as the suspicious merchant and her meeting with Xun You. Zhuyue had felt as if she were talking for hours but through it all, Dun listened quietly, never once interrupting her. 

Finally Zhuyue got up to her arrival at Xiaopei. 

“We stopped in a town for rest when we heard about the battle that happened here. They said Cao was leading a force for a big push to take the province. I figured you would be part of the army coming here so I told Gōngdá that I wanted to come here and wait for you. He agreed to come with me since it was his intention to serve Cao Cao as well. We rode non-stop to get here and well…that’s it,” she concluded. She purposely left out the parts about her being sick. She didn’t want him to worry, not when they had just found each other after so long.

“So this was done by Wu?” Dun asked as he gingerly touched the stitched wound on her side. She nodded in agreement.

“What happened to this Madame Xu?”

“Gōngdá sent her to Xuchang in the carriage. Paid for extra guards to make sure she got there safely.”

“It seems I owe this Gōngdá my thanks. I’ll go pay my respects tomorrow.”

Dun let out a sigh and nuzzled his nose into the crook of her shoulder before kissing her there.

“So you are real…”

“Do you seriously still doubt that?”

“Just coming to terms with it. We had a funeral for you…I had to say goodbye to you, but here you are…alive,” he kissed her shoulder again. “You should’ve gone back to Xuchang. Xiaolian misses you. She hasn’t been the same since you’ve been gone.”

“I miss her too. I wanted to go back but we were closer to Xiaopei and…I had to see you….”

He nodded understanding the sentiment completely.

“You got…a little plump…,” he muttered as his hand rubbed her slowly expanding stomach. He winced feeling her elbow ram into his abdominal. 

“Hold your tongue, husband. It is only because I haven’t had the chance to train much lately. I’ll get back in shape soon enough.”

“Calm yourself woman,” he said as he pushed her elbow forward to give himself some relief. “I didn’t say it was a bad thing. You could use some meat on you.”

Zhuyue rammed her other elbow into his stomach causing Dun to grunt in pain.

“You want to lose your tongue along with your eye it seems; speaking of…What exactly happened to your eye?”

He sighed; he knew this would come up eventually. It was a bit hard to miss.

“I got shot with an arrow.”

“Shit,” she said softly and turned in his lap so she could look at his face. She moved her hand to take off the cloth he had wrapped around it. He grabbed her hand and stopped her.

“Don’t.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want you to see it.”

“Why?”

Dun didn’t reply. Why didn’t he want her to see it? Perhaps because it was admitting a weakness? It was a weakness he didn’t want her to see. Dun wasn’t a vain man, but he felt that this made him look hideous. He didn’t want her to look at him in disgust. Zhuyue moved to take it off once more but he stopped her. 

“Let me see,” she implored. Dun sighed once more and let his hand dropped. She removed the cloth from his eye and stared into the socket that was once his eye. The area just below the eye was split, sundered from the arrow just before it pierced into the eye ball. It was healing but the wound was still fairly fresh and Zhuyue was greeted with the sight of pinkish-white flesh. The eye itself had to be completely removed as damaged as it was. It was like looking into the depths of a dark cavern with reddish walls of flesh. It was hard to see much else in their limited light. Dun turned his head ashamed.

”The person that did this, does he still breathe?”

“No,” Dun growled out as he remembered ramming the spear through both of his eyes before dealing the final blow. “But it was Ling who ordered it.” He added as an afterthought.

“So I still have someone to kill…good.” 

“Not if I kill him first,” he muttered.

Dun closed his eyes. It was good to hear that she wanted to avenge him but she shouldn’t have anything to avenge. His carelessness caused this situation and it wasn’t a mistake he planned on making again. His good eye flew open when he felt something soft touch the lid that covered his empty socket. He saw Zhuyue pulling back from him, a serene smile on her face. 

“You have no idea how much I missed you,” she said softly.

It didn’t disgust her? She still looked at him the same way she always had. A strange feeling suddenly gripped him. It was something he had felt before. That inexplicable tightening in his chest that was accompanied with a warmth that was foreign to him when first met her but it was something he was more than familiar with now. He didn’t think he would ever feel it again but here it was. Dun looked into Zhuyue’s eyes. He wasn’t an overly religious man, but when he got back home, he intended on paying respects to his ancestral shrine for bringing her back to him. They have truly given him a gift that he could never repay. 

“I think I have an idea,” he replied as he tied the cloth around his eye once more. Once done, he wrapped his hands around her waist.

“I’m glad you chose to come here first,” he murmured before laying her down against the bedding once more, his fatigue completely melted away.

“Don’t tell me you’re ready for another round?” she said with a smirk.

“I hope you didn’t intend on getting any sleep tonight,” he replied seriously.

“I actually did, silly me.”

“Too bad. I have no intention of letting you go anytime soon now that I have you in my arms again.”

“Hmm, lucky for you I have no problem with that.”

“Like you had a choice,” was Dun’s reply before claiming Zhuyue once more.

=#=

Zhuyue awoke to a particularly bad bout of nausea. She barely had time to throw on an outer robe and make it outside of their tent before completely emptying her stomach. She spat out the foul remains which lingered in her mouth with a groan. At least Dun wasn’t here to witness this.

“What’s wrong with you?” Zhuyue grimaced at the gruff voice coming from behind her. She thought Dun wasn’t there to witness it but apparently she was wrong.

“Nothing, just had an upset stomach,” she replied as she turned around to face him. Dun had a frown on his face as he studied her. She gave him a smile but he wasn’t buying it.

Dun looked to the ground then to her. “That’s a lot of vomit for just an upset stomach. What’s wrong with you?” he repeated his voice sterner.

Zhuyue sighed. He was going to make a big deal about this. “Aren’t you suppose to be on watch now?”

”I switched with someone else, quit changing the subject. What is wrong with you?”

“I just haven’t been feeling well lately,” Zhuyue replied as she walked past him to get back into the tent.

“How long,” he asked as he followed after her.

“It isn’t that serious; don’t make a big deal about this.”

Dun grabbed hold of her arm and forced her to face him. His jaw was set, his eye narrowed. 

“I swear woman if you don’t answer my question…”

Zhuyue relented with a sigh. “I don’t know, awhile.”

“Get dressed,” Dun said as he let her arm go.

“Why?” she asked as she eyed him suspiciously.

“Xiaopei. There is a doctor who lives there. I was taken to his home when I lost my eye and now I’m taking you to him.”

He actually didn’t want to go to a doctor when he lost his eye. He usually took care of his own wounds though he never had anything quite as bad as this. He didn’t know the first thing on how to care for an injury of this magnitude and he was forced to seek professional help. The doctor did an efficient job and gained Dun’s respect.

“It’s really no-,“ Zhuyue began but her protest was cut short.

“This isn’t up for discussion, Zhuyue. Get dressed.”

“Can I at least clean myself first?” 

“Fine, but make it quick.”

With a huff Zhuyue got her belongings together and washed in the nearby lake. Much to her annoyance, Dun was waiting for her when she was done and without wasting any time, he took her into Xiaopei. 

Before long, they arrived at the doctor’s modest home. He personally greeted them the moment he caught sight of Dun.

”Master Dun, It is so good to see you again. Is your eye bothering you?”

“It’s fine. We are here for her,” Dun replied as he put his hand on Zhuyue’s back and pushed her forward. She stumbled forward a few steps before regaining her footing. She looked over her shoulder at Dun with a glare. Why exactly did she miss him again?

“Oh? What seems to be the problem young lady?” The doctor asked in a friendly tone.”  
“It’s not-“ Zhuyue began but was cut off by Dun.

“Zhuyue,” he said warningly.

She sighed. “I haven’t been feeling well lately,”

“I see, come in, sit down and tell me exactly what’s wrong.”

Zhuyue followed the doctor further inside of his home with Dun pulling up the rear. He listened to her give an explanation of her symptoms to the doctor and found himself getting increasingly angry. How could she not think that this was a problem? What an infuriating woman he chose to fall in love with.

“I see,” the doctor replied after Zhuyue finished her account of her symptoms. “I’ll have to examine you to determine exactly what is wrong.”

He stood and motioned towards the back of his home towards a bedroom he usually used for patients that came to him rather than waiting for a house call. Zhuyue nodded and stood as well. The doctor looked at Dun.

”I’m guessing this is your wife, correct?” Dun nodded in response.

“I thought so! Would you be joining us?” Dun nodded once more but before he could take a step forward, someone called for him from the entrance. 

The three of them turned to the newcomer who had been escorted inside by a servant. It was Liu Bei. Dun looked at the man with a frown. Why was he suddenly here?

“Ah, so it is true that you were here,” he replied as he saluted Dun. Dun eyed him suspiciously for a few seconds before returning the gesture.

Liu Bei bowed his head to the doctor who returned to the greeting. His eyes fell on Zhuyue and he studied her for awhile feeling as if he had seen her before. Dun stepped in front of Bei’s line of sight, not pleased with his lingering eyes.

“What do you want?” 

“Oh,” Bei replied in a bewildered tone, suddenly snapped out of his thoughts.

“We got word that Cao Cao would be arriving at any moment. I was about to go to the camp to meet with you but heard from my men that you were here.”

Dun nodded to his words. He looked back at Zhuyue. He didn’t want to leave her but he still had a duty to perform. Zhuyue seemed to sense his hesitation.

“I’m not a child, go. I’ll be fine.”

He nodded and headed to the doctor. He placed a pouch in his hand as payment for services.

”Take care of her.”

The doctor nodded and smiled. Dun cast a final glance to Zhuyue then headed off. Liu Bei lingered behind, his eyes falling on Zhuyue again as he tried to recall where he saw her before but was interrupted by Dun’s gruff voice.

“I’m sure you have better things to do than to stare at my wife.”

“Ah, yes…m-my apologies,” he managed to stumble out, feeling embarrassed at being caught. 

So that was his wife? Why was she here? She wasn’t here when Dun first arrived. He didn’t even know Dun was married. He swore he saw here somewhere else before but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

The two men left leaving Zhuyue and the doctor alone.

=#=

Zhuyue was poked and prodded as the doctor ran a battery of tests on her. Just as she was about to tell him she had enough, he informed her that he completed his examination. The doctor smiled warmly at her. Feeling irritated from the constant testing, she didn’t return the smile.

”Well, my lady, there isn’t nothing wrong with you at all. In fact, I would say this is time for celebration.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You are with child, my dear,” the doctor replied with a smile.

Zhuyue stared at him blankly. She couldn’t have heard that right.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“The heavens have gifted you and Master Dun with a child!” he explained excitedly.

Zhuyue continued to stare at the doctor as she tried to process what he had just told her. She knew this was a distinct possibility but she had no idea it would be coming this soon. Zhuyue sat in silence for a long period of time. The doctor remained quiet as well giving her the time she needed to adjust to the news. Her stomach had actually begun to swell as of late but not by much. She thought she had simply gained a little weight. She had been eating more lately. 

Zhuyue wrapped her arms around her body feeling suddenly extremely ill. She and Dun hadn’t spoken about this. Would he expect her to cease fighting and bear all his children? Would she wind up becoming the pretty little housewives she never wanted to be?

“Are you having another bout of illness?” The doctor asked finally breaking his silence when he noticed that Zhuyue seemed to go pale. 

Zhuyue looked to him, suddenly remembering where she was.

“No...I’m fine,” she lied.

The doctor nodded but she was sure that he didn’t believe her.

“Master Dun gave me too much for the treatment.” He handed the pouch Dun had given him to her. “I’ve taken the payment from my services out of here. Please give the rest back to him.” 

Zhuyue looked at it and shook her head. She pushed the hand holding the pouch back into his direction.

“Keep it, but I have a favor to ask.”

The doctor gave her a questioning look.

“Do not tell my husband that I am with child.”

His eyes widened and he was ready to protest but Zhuyue raised a hand to stop him.

“I…I want to tell him on my own. Please. If he asks, just tell him it was just a normal stomach illness. I swear to you I will tell him, I…I just need time.”

The doctor sighed and lowered the hand that held the pouch.

“If that is your wish, my lady. But before you go…,” he turned from Zhuyue and went to the a wall lined with small cubby-hole like shelves with various herbs and other things within it. With a practiced hand, the doctor pulled out several of the herbs and placed a measured amount within a cloth. Once finished, he tied the cloth up and went back over to Zhuyue.

“This should last you for a week. Brew it into a tea every morning and every evening. It will help with your nausea.”

“Thank you,” she said gratefully as she took the tied bundle from his hands.

“If you are still here when the week is over, come back to get more, I will not charge you for it as I have already been paid.”

Zhuyue gave him a weak smile and nodded.

“And you will not tell him, right?”

The doctor sighed. “I will not, but you need to tell him as soon as possible…unless…he is not the father?”

“He is!” Zhuyue exclaimed a little louder than she intended. “There is no other…I just…I just need time to think about things before I let him know.”

The doctor nodded. “Do not wait too long. You are already starting to show. You can pass it off now as simple weight gain but that won’t be possible in the very near future.”

She nodded in response.

“I know…I will tell him soon, I swear it.”

The doctor nodded and gave her a pat on the shoulder. “Be well, my dear. If you find that the herbs do not work, come see me as soon as possible.”

She nodded and thanked him and was escorted out of the home by one of his servants, her mind in a bit of a daze.

Zhuyue made her way out of the city of Xiaopei. She barely took note of the going ons as she did, so absorbed in her thoughts as she was. She didn’t know what to make of the news she received. Should she be happy about this? Most women would be. It was considered an honor to hold the legacy of ones husband within them. That was a woman’s role after all. But that wasn’t the mentality that Zhuyue had. She wasn’t even sure if she wanted to be a mother, not if it meant that she could no longer be a warrior. 

Why was being a warrior even so important to her? She had already proven that she wasn’t weak, hadn’t she? Wouldn’t it be okay to just be a pretty little housewife? The very idea made something itch within her brain. It irritated her to even contemplate that way of life. She couldn’t see her self sitting at home as the doting wife knitting and doing housework while her husband fought. She wanted to stand by his side while he fought to change the land. She wanted to be one of the people who fought and bled to tame this chaos and make a world for their children to live in. 

No, the role of housewife wasn’t for her…but it was a role that might be forced on her. She looked down to her stomach. It was a small little bump, barely noticeable and easily hidden under her robes. It was hard to imagine that a life was growing within there. This child was going to change her life and that change could possibly be for the worse. Would she hate it for doing that to her? No, she couldn’t. It didn’t ask to be here. That was the doing of her and Dun. She couldn’t take out her anger on it. 

Zhuyue’s looked around and found that her feet had brought her back to the camp. Had Dun finished his meeting with Cao Cao yet? They needed to speak but she wasn’t exactly enthusiastic about the impending conversation. She knew it was a bad idea but she wanted to hold it off as much as possible. She still needed to come to terms with everything. She should probably head to tent where the meeting was being held. She needed to present herself to Cao Cao and the others. They needed to know she was alive if Dun hadn’t already told them.

Zhuyue tilted her head up to the sky. The sun hung high in a sea of blue, blanketing everything it’s light touched with its warm glow. In the center of her view, within the brilliant light Zhuyue saw a small black dot. She tilted her head curiously and noticed the dot coming closer. Her mind became alert and she dodged to the side just in time to miss an arrow imbedding in the ground where she stood only seconds ago. Every muscle in her body tensed. Where they under attack? She looked to the sky but there were no sounds of battle or any other arrows and no one besides her seemed to even notice the original one. After doing one last visual sweep of the area she cast her glance down to the arrow. To her surprise there was something tied around the shaft.

Zhuyue pulled the arrow from the ground and unfurled the parchment coiled around it. Her eyes scanned the words written with in. Most of it had nonsensical terms that she did not understand. Amongst all the gibberish, one line stood out. The last line written seemed added hastily as the writing was a bit messier than the rest. It read: ‘The beggar’s spotted dove tried to fly with clipped wings. Both dove and its child now flies high within the heavens.’

On the surface, the line was just as confusing as the rest but for some reason she couldn’t explain, it made her a bit sad. Whatever this was, she knew that she was not the intended recipient. It would be best to take it to Cao or Jia. With that thought in mind, Zhuyue headed to the war tent. 

=#=

“We cannot attack any sooner?” Liu Bei asked.

Cao Cao folded his arms in front of his chest as he glared at him. Liu Bei seemed to think he had some sort of say in what he does. This was something that Cao needed to rectify immediately.

“Are you telling me how to command my forces?” Cao asked with his left brow raised in question.

“You dare speak to my brother like that?!” Fei spat as he took a menacing step towards Cao. In response Dun, Yuan and Xu Chu stepped protectively in front of Cao.

“I suggest you call your dog off before he is put down,” Cao said.

Bei sighed and put an arm on Fei’s shoulder to pull him back. Fei growled but allowed himself to be pulled back. Seeing Fei back off, the three men took a step back as well.

“I meant no disrespect, Lord Cao Cao. Many of us are eager to go home to our families. We only wish to drive out Lu Bu as soon as possible.”

“And your idea of doing that is to take an army that marched from Xuchang to here and put them directly into a battle against a well rested adversary that is fortified behind a wall? I doubt Lu Bu will make the same blunder you did and come out from the safety of his walls.”

“I-I…,” Bei paused and lowered his head. Cao’s words stung and he was at a loss for words as a result. What Cao Cao said made sense but that didn’t diminish the want to go to Xiapi as soon as possible. He could only imagine the people suffering under Lu Bu’s rule. In the corner of his eye Bei could see Fei shrink back. Fei knew the error was his but it was his brother than received the tongue lashing for his stupidity. 

Bei felt a hand wrap around his arm and he turned his head to see Diaochan’s dainty hand clutching his arm. She flashed him a comforting smile as she gave it a gentle squeeze. He put his hand over hers and gave her a small nod, thankful that she was there to support him. Cao watched the exchange mildly intrigued. Who was this woman Bei had at his side? She was beautiful, much too beautiful for a man of Bei’s caliber. 

“We will defer to your judgment, Lord Cao,” Bei said. He hated having to swallow his pride and kowtow to a man like Cao Cao but he needed him. His pride was a small price to pay for the safety of the people who put their trust in him. 

“Hmph,” was Cao’s response. Liu Bei folded much easier than he expected. This is exactly why a man like this could never rule this land. He had no fangs.

“This woman…who is she?” Cao asked as he cast another glance to Diaochan.   
Immediately Liu Bei stood protectively in front of Diaochan. Cao’s salacious nature was well known among many people. While Cao has never taken a woman that belonged to another man, Bei didn’t want to take any chances.

“She is Diaochan. She is my-,” Bei paused. What was she to him? He never really took the time to define the nature of their relationship. She was more to him than just a mere concubine but he could not marry her. 

“She is my love,” Bei finally said. It would be enough to let Cao know that she was off limits.

“Your love? Such honeyed words. She is very beautiful and I can see you are quite smitten. Be sure to hang on to such a rare jewel such as that,” Cao said with a smile.

Diaochan gave Cao Cao a coy smile. She bowed her head. “I don’t deserve such kind words.” 

Bei frowned and pushed Diaochan behind him. He didn’t like how comfortable Cao was getting with her.

“My Lord,” interrupted a guard who stepped past the tent flap. All present turned to look at the guard who saluted.

“I know you said that you didn’t want to be disturbed unless it was an emergency but this is important. You won’t believe this but-“

He was cut off by someone entering behind him.

“It’s no fun if you announce me. I won’t get to see their faces,” said Zhuyue as she pushed past the guard.

The looks on their faces was everything she could have hoped for. Even Cao stared at her with his mouth dropped open in surprise. The only one that didn’t look surprised was Dun which was a given since he was the first to be made aware of her return. 

“Zhuyue! Is it truly you?!” Yuan exclaimed loudly as he hurried to the woman. 

“It’s me,” she confirmed with a smile. When she was away from all of them, Dun and Xiaolian occupied her thoughts but upon seeing all of them, she realized just how much she missed them as well.

Yuan grabbed Zhuyue and pulled her into a bear hug.

Zhuyue felt herself being crushed by the bear hug. Normally it wouldn’t have been a problem but Zhuyue felt a sudden fear for the life growing within her as there was a lot of pressure being applied to her stomach. 

“Get off! Get off!” She cried out as she struggled to wiggle free. When Yuan moved too slow to release her, she kneed him in the crotch. 

Yuan groaned and dropped her. His hands immediately going to rub the wounded area.

“Yup, that’s my little sister,” he said through a pained laugh.

Zhuyue winced. She felt horrible about what she did. She couldn’t believe she reacted like that. She knew that Yuan meant no harm but she felt fear for her child. Subconsciously her hand went to her stomach. She rubbed it lightly hoping that it was okay.

Jia stepped around Yuan’s crouched form to Zhuyue and gave her a smile. It wasn’t one of the whimsical smiles he usually wore. This one was a genuine smile from the heart.

“It is truly good to see you again. I was devastated when I thought we lost our little sister,” he said as he pulled her into a hug, much gentler than the one Yuan had given her.

Li Dian was the next person at her side. He nudged her shoulder and gave her a smile.

”I knew you were still kicking. Glad you finally came back to us.”

“Did you really know?” she asked.

“Yup,” Dian replied proudly.

He felt a sudden pain in his arm. It took him a few seconds to realize that he was punched. He looked over to the assailant to see a frowning Yue Jin.

“Why didn’t you tell us? We were all so saddened by her death. You could have at least told Master Dun!” he scolded. 

Dian lifted his hands in defense.

“Woah, wait, well um, yeah I guess it would have been a good idea to say something but I thought it would be better if she just came back and surprised everyone you know?”

“No,” Jin replied still frowning.

“Enough,” Dun cut in. “In case you all forgot, we are still in the middle of a war council. Catch up later.”

“There is no need to be so heartless, Master Dun. She is your wife, isn’t she? Don’t you want to greet her as well?” said Xun Yu with a soft smile.

Dun eyed him. He honestly didn’t get why Cao Cao kept this guy around. He was infatuated with the Han, he was extremely soft and equally annoying. At least his cousin didn’t seem quite so irritating. From the brief conversation he had with Xun You, he seemed to have a pretty level head.

“No,” Dun replied bluntly.

“Hmm, Such dedication to the rules, we should all follow Master Dun’s example,” Yu Jin said with an approving nod.

“Zhuyue,” Cao said in a tone that easily showed his authority. Zhuyue and the others immediately stood at attention. She saluted Cao.

“Yes, My Lord?” 

“Come,” he commanded.

She stepped forward to him. Cao eyed her for a few moments. She didn’t get what he was looking for and she found herself wanting to squirm under the intense scrutiny. After a few moments he nodded and pulled her into a hug. Zhuyue smiled at the brotherly hug and returned it. It was rare for him to display such affection in public and she felt incredibly honored by it.

“You gave us quite a scare. I expect a full report as soon as this meeting is over.”

“My apologies, My lord. I’ll be more than happy to tell you everything whenever you are ready.” 

He nodded and indicated with his head for her to stand to the side. She saluted and moved to her normal place next to Dun.

=#=

Bei watched this unfold with surprise. This woman was certainly very popular. The way they spoke about her seemed as if she was more than just Dun’s wife. They treated her as an ally. It was then that it hit him. He remembered who she was. That was the woman from the battle of Hulao gate. His brother had gotten into some trouble with her handmaids and she jumped to their defense. So she married Xiahou Dun huh? He looked to his brother Fei. From the scowl on his face Bei was certain he remembered her as well.

The rest of the meeting proceeded without further incident. Zhuyue wasn’t one hundred percent sure what was going on. She could figure out that they had allied themselves with Liu Bei but she wasn’t exactly sure why. She probably should have asked Dun last night but talking about war was the last thing on her mind when she saw him. Now, however, she had plenty of questions. One of which was why their former enemy Jia Xu was with them. He stood next to Guo Jia, his sharp eyes roamed over everyone constantly. When their eyes met, he averted his gaze almost immediately. Zhuyue could understand why. He was the man that nearly orchestrated her death after all. Even if he didn’t do it deliberately, he was still the man responsible for it.

She wasn’t sure how she felt about Xu being on their team now. Perhaps with time she could accept him but as it stood, she didn’t trust him. Her eyes moved from him and scanned Bei’s people. She remembered his two brothers from the battle of Hulao gate. The new addition was Diaochan. That girl really got around, didn’t she? From Dong Zhou to Lu Bu and now Liu Bei. She certainly kept herself busy. 

Diaochan could feel eyes on her and looked up to see Zhuyue glaring at her. Immediately she cast her eyes down to her feet. This is exactly what she was afraid of. She could tell from that hateful glance that she recognized her. It seems that her companions thought she was dead. Diaochan couldn’t help but bitterly wish that she stayed dead.

=#=

Bei saluted Cao. This meeting did not go the way he wanted. Cao refused to advance his army and he refused to tell him when he would do so. He seemed content to make them move on his timeline and there wasn’t a thing Bei could do about it. He was after all the one begging for aid. He couldn’t very well look a gift horse in the mouth. 

“We will await your word,” Bei said.

Cao nodded but did not return the salute. Bei frowned and signaled his people to leave the tent. Cao waited for a few moments to ensure that Bei and his people had left before he addressed his men. He gave out orders to several of his generals on how he wanted the camp to be secured and supplies allocated. Having received their orders, the generals left and the generals that remained were those of Cao’s inner circle, Jia Xu, Li Dian, Yue Jin, Xu Chu and Xun You.

“Zhuyue, I believe you have a tale to tell, but it is not one I am willing to hear without food and drink. We have to celebrate your return after all,” Cao said with a smile.

“My Lord, I’m not worthy of such a celebration.”

“In that case, I am actually using your return as an excuse to throw a feast. The men could use something to raise their morale. Many are understandably a bit nervous to fight against a warrior of Lu Bu’s caliber. Does that make you feel better?”

“Actually, I think I liked it better when I thought it was for me,” she replied with a wiry smile. 

“Then next time just accept when someone is trying to do something nice on your behalf,” Cao retorted with a smirk.

“Ah, it’s good to see you haven’t changed a bit, My lord.”

Cao gave a good natured scoff at this. “You’ve hardly been gone long enough for me to change. But I’ll take it as a compliment. We shall hold the feast tonight. Be sure that you are there, you are after all our guest of honor.”

Zhuyue smirked and saluted Cao. “I am honored….oh!” Remembering the arrow she took it out where she had hidden it in her robe and handed it to him.

“Someone shot this into the camp. I thought I should show it to you.”

Cao took the arrow from her and unfurled the note. His eyes scanned over in silence. After a while he rolled it back up with a nod.

“Yes, I was waiting for this. It is a communication from one of my men within Xiapi. It is an update on events going on within. I’ll have to review this later in greater detail. There is nothing that needs to be acted on immediately. It will hold till tomorrow. For now though, we feast.”

=#=

Zhuyue was impressed by how quickly Cao Cao managed to get the feast thrown together. She passed the time catching up with her comrades and before she knew it, night had fallen and the feast would soon be underway. She had been avoiding Dun for the majority of the day and to her great relief, he had given her space and allowed her to catch up with the others. Currently she was passing the time by speaking with Guo Jia. 

“That was quite the entrance you made,” Jia said with a smile.

Zhuyue smirked and gave him a slight shrug. “I think I could have gone a bit more dramatic but I decided to keep it simple.”

He let out a good natured chuckle. 

“Kneeing Miàocái in crotch was keeping it simple?” 

Zhuyue winced as she remembered what she did to him. She truly did feel sorry about it but she felt an unnatural fear for the child she was carrying. Something clicked in her brain and she just had to protect it.

“I didn’t mean to,” she said with a frown. “It was an accident…I just-,” she cut herself off. She couldn’t explain exactly why she reacted the way she did. Doing so would reveal a truth she hadn’t even revealed to Dun.

“He was hurting your stomach right?” Jia asked. 

Zhuyue’s eyes went wide and she snapped her head in his direction. Jia had that same whimsical smile he always had making it difficult to discern exactly how much he knew.

“Your hand went to your stomach the minute he released you,” he explained as he tilted his head thoughtfully to look at Zhuyue.

”Now the question is, why exactly would you need to protect your stomach?” He said as he tapped his chin with his finger.

“My guess is that it is because you are-“

“Shh!” Zhuyue hissed. Jia only smiled in response.

“So my guess is right then?”

She nodded slowly. There was no point in trying to hide anything from Jia. He was too damn observant.

“How did you know?” she asked in a low tone.

“Well, besides what I mentioned before, I spoke with Gōngdá. He mentioned that during your travels together you seemed to be frequently sick. You tried to play it off most of the times but there were times you couldn’t hold it back. He also mentioned that you seemed to have to relieve yourself a lot.”

“Ugh, that big mouth assh-“

“Now, now,” Jia lightly scolded. “He only told me because I made him. After seeing how you reacted with Miàocái I had my suspicions. I made him tell me if there was anything odd about you during your trip to confirm them.”

Zhuyue let out a groan. Jia really was too observant for his own good.

“You aren’t happy about this?” he asked softly.

Zhuyue sighed. 

“I don’t know how I feel about this.”

“I imagine Yuánràng is happy though, right?”

Zhuyue remained silent. She didn’t want to tell him that she hadn’t revealed the news to him yet. Jia was as sharp as ever and could suss out what she had been trying to hide from him by the look on her face alone.

“He doesn’t know…,” he stated rather than asked. Zhuyue shook her head in confirm that he did not. It was Jia’s turn to groan.

“Zhuyue-“ he began.

“We never really spoke about having children before. What if he expects me to become a housewife? I’m not made for that kind of life. I don’t want to be the type of woman that just sits as home and sees her husband off while he goes to war. I want to help build a future for this land with my own hands.”

“Silly girl,” Jia said as he shook his head. “You already have a child or have you forgotten?”

“Of course I haven’t forgotten about Xiaolian! But that is different. She is older.”

“She is still a fairly young child that would benefit from a mother at home, is she not?”

”Well…yeah I guess so…maybe…”

“And has Yuánràng ever asked you to cease being a warrior to care for her?”

Zhuyue didn’t answer. There was no point. She knew that he already knew the answer to that.

“Then why do you think it would be different now? I cannot truly speak for Yuánràng because I am not him, but I can say from what I know about him, he doesn’t seem the type to want a woman who stays at home and dotes on the children. If he did, I’m sure he would have gotten married long ago. I doubt he would suddenly try to change you.”

Zhuyue sighed once more. She hoped Jia was right but she couldn’t be sure until she spoke to Dun herself.

“Just do me a favor, when you finally do tell him, which needs to be soon, don’t tell him I know. No man wants to find out that they are the second to know about something like this.”

Zhuyue nodded in agreement. She could see the wisdom in his words.

“Hey! Quit taking up all my little sister’s attention for yourself,”

Yuan said loudly as he came to Zhuyue and Jia’s side. He threw an arm around Zhuyue’s shoulders and gave her a good natured shake. Zhuyue was relieved that he didn’t seem angry after her earlier assault.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Jia said with a smile. “I only wanted to see if she would give me preview of her tale. I am really quite interested on how she managed to escape a burning castle. Unfortunately, she refuses to tell me a thing,” Jia said with a mock pout. The moment Yuan turned his attention from him to Zhuyue, he threw her a discreet wink.

“Ahaha to be honest, I wanted to find out the story too,” Yuan said with a guilty smile that made him look much younger than what he was.

“Well that and I wanted to know what was up with you and Brother Dun…,” his smile had dropped almost as soon as it had come into a frown. 

“I don’t get it, I thought out of everyone he would be the happiest to see you here but he didn’t even so much as bat an eye when you walked past that tent flap. And to make things worse, you’ve been making the rounds and speaking with everyone but you two haven’t spoken to each other once. What’s up with you two?”

“That’s because I said all I had to say to her last night.”

The three turned to see Dun walking towards them. It appeared that he had overheard their conversation. 

“Wait, so you were here since last night and didn’t say anything to me?” Yuan asked with a furrowed brow. He looked a bit hurt by the implication and it made Zhuyue feel terrible.

“Don’t blame it on her,” Dun replied as he folded his arms across his chest. “I wouldn’t let her leave the tent.”

“Why not?” Yuan asked as his mood suddenly shifted to indignation.

“Think about it and you’ll figure it out.”

Yuan did think about it and when he reached the answer his face contorted in disgust. 

”Ah, yup okay…don’t need to hear about that.”

Jia on the other hand laughed. “My, my, Yuánràng, I didn’t know you had it in you. Unlike Miàocái here, I don’t mind details so feel free to tell everything.”

“I’m not telling you shit you pervert,” Dun replied.

“And here I thought you were finally getting interesting. How disappointing,” Jia retorted with a grin.

“Like I give a shit about your opinion,” Dun said in a bored tone.

Zhuyue couldn’t help but laugh. This was so very familiar. It made her feel like she was home. It had been so long since she heard the banter between her comrades and it stirred up nostalgic feelings within her. She was truly happy to be back.

A servant interrupted the group to inform them that the feast was beginning.

“Well, let’s go,” Yuan said.

“Go on ahead. We’ll catch up,” Dun said as he put a hand on Zhuyue’s arm to hold her back. 

She suddenly felt a bubble of emotions well up within her. He wanted to ask about what happened at the doctor. She wasn’t sure if she was ready to tell him the truth yet.

“Alright,” Yuan replied with a shrug. “Don’t take too long. I want to hear this story.”

“Well?” Dun asked as he watched the two men walk away.

“Well what?” Zhuyue responded automatically. Her mind was preoccupied with trying to decide whether to reveal the truth to Dun or not.

“I didn’t marry a stupid woman, Zhuyue. Stop acting like one.”

Zhuyue gave an irritated sigh. He wasn’t giving her enough time to think and she felt as if her back was against the wall.

“It was nothing. Just some nausea.” 

There was no escaping this. Zhuyue knew she would have to tell Dun eventually. She understood this in her head but her heart was a totally different matter. When she opened her mouth to answer him, the lie easily came out instead. The fear of being forced into a life she didn’t want kept her from telling Dun the truth. It was stupid, she knew that but her irrationality was currently overruling her common sense.

“Nausea,” he repeated skeptically.

“Yes. Just nausea. He gave me some herbs to brew in the morning and night to relieve some of the symptoms.”

“It can’t be cured?”

“It will go away in time,” she lied. She felt terrible for doing so but she just wasn’t ready to tell him the truth.

Dun studied her for a bit. Zhuyue tried her best to maintain a neutral expression. The tension building between them was becoming thick and oppressive. Zhuyue felt that if he kept this up much longer she would break.

“Hey guys, hurry up. We are waiting for the guest of honor!” Dian called out to them.

Zhuyue was immediately grateful for his interruption. 

“Coming!” she replied a little too happily. She hurried off in the direction Dian waited and she was relieved when Dun did not stop her.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chen Gong – Gōngtái  
> Xiahou Dun – Yuánràng  
> Cao Cao – Mèngdé  
> Zhao Yun – Zǐlóng  
> Yu Jin - Wenze  
> Chen Gui – Hànyú  
> Jia Xu – Wénhé  
> Guo Jia – Fèngxiào  
> Chen Gong - Gōngtái  
> Chen Deng - Yuánlóng

It had been a month since her father suffered a crushing defeat at the hands of Cao Cao and Liu Bei’s combined forces. Since then, Linqqi had ramped up her training in hopes to be even more useful to her father. Her loss at the hands of that man and his strange sorcery still weighed heavily on Lingqi. She knew that if she hoped to avoid being married off, she needed to get better. 

Her hopes, however, were dashed a week ago when she heard rumors that Chen Gong had convinced her father to move up the arranged wedding date. Lingqi had hoped the rumors were just that, but her mother confirmed her fears shortly after. Suddenly, Lingqi found herself out of time. She knew there was no talking to her father about this. He never listened to her before and she doubted he would listen to her now. In fact, the only time her father had truly paid any attention to her opinion was when she requested to be a part of the battle that they lost. After such a poor showing and a horrible defeat, Lingqi knew he wouldn’t pay any heed to her going forward.

Lingqi tugged on the sleeve of her red wedding robe. It felt so foreign to her. She felt as if she looked like a fool despite how many people complimented her. She gave a heavy sigh. Her mother rubbed her back comfortingly.

“I’m sorry, Lingqi. I tried to speak with your father bu-“

“I know,” she replied cutting her mother off. 

She knew her mother had tried to speak with her father on her behalf but Chen Gong held his ear. He convinced her father that this was the best move for their army. The thought depressed Lingqi even more. She knew that because she was the daughter of a warlord that chances were she wouldn’t be allowed to marry for love. Many warlords married their daughters off for political gain. Lingqi thought she could escape this fate by being an irreplaceable soldier in her father’s army, but she failed to impress him and she was resigned to her fate. It might not have been so bad if her husband was at least a warrior or a lord of some renown but he wasn’t. He was Yuan Shu’s slimy son whose reputation preceded him in a bad way. From what she heard, he was just as despicable a man as his father was.

“If only I had more time,” Yan lamented. 

‘It wouldn’t have mattered.’ Lingqi thought to herself. She didn’t have the heart to say those words aloud to her mother. It looked as if she was taking this almost as badly as she was.

There was a knock on the door. Lingqi looked at her mother. This was it, her guard had come to usher her to her new life. She felt an overwhelming sense of despair wash over her as her mother gave her one final hug. At least she could finally be of use to her father. The thought was so pathetic it made Lingqi want to cry. She held back any tears threatening to fall. She would not cry. She was the daughter of Lu Bu and she had to show everyone the strength that came with that name. Lingqi pried her mother’s arms from around her. It was time she met her fate.

Lingqi opened the door. Two handmaidens entered and made last minute adjustments to Lingqi’s wedding robe. Once satisfied, they fixed the veil on top of her head and pulled it down. It would not be lifted again until she met her intended husband. The guard waiting at the door bowed to her. Lingqi nodded her head back respectfully, her face set in grim determination partially obscured beneath the red veil. The guard took her arm and escorted her to the awaiting carriage. 

She could feel tears threatening to pour once again when she arrived and saw the wedding party that would be traveling alongside them. They were dressed in traditional red and yellow wedding garments perfectly matching the red and gold trimmed carriage they would be carrying. Lingqi sucked in a deep breath. It began to feel all too real. This was it. She was leaving her family behind. She looked around saddened that her father hadn’t even seen her off. That feeling was compounded with an ache in her chest when she realized that Zhang Liao hadn’t come to bid her farewell either. 

Lingqi looked up to Liao as a mentor and respected him greatly. No. It was more than just that. He was not just a mentor; he was her first love. She had tried to deny this fact at first but as her impending wedding loomed oppressively over her, her mind forced her to think about it and her heart forced her to accept it as fact. She always liked him but somewhere along the line that like turned into love. 

Lingqi realized that the training sessions she looked forward was no longer just about her becoming strong, it was a chance to be with him. Soon she didn’t only want to get stronger for her father, but for him as well. She wanted him to look at her as a warrior, as a woman. She became elated anytime he would compliment her and it would spur her on to do better. He was everything she could want in a man; he was strong, smart loyal and very handsome. Lately her heart would beat faster when he was near and she would catch herself staring at him much longer than acceptable. It didn’t matter now; Lingqi always knew her crush would never be realized. Liao would never look at her in that way and she was fine with that. She was content to just be master and student. 

While Lingqi wasn’t delusional enough to think that Liao would look at her the same way she looked at him; still she thought that their relationship was close enough for him to want to see her off. Yet here she was, poised to leave and Liao nowhere in sight. In the end, he truly did only look after her because of her father’s orders. Now that she was leaving she was no longer his concern. This hurt her much more than it should have. A part of her wished that she never realized the affection she held for him.

With a heavy heart, Lingqi stepped into the single seated wedding carriage and sat down. The tight confines of the small carriage made Lingqi feel a bit claustrophobic. There was barely any room for her to move around but then again, she expected she wasn’t supposed to move around much. She was supposed to just sit there like a pretty little wife and be carried to her new husband. 

They lowered the thick red curtain to cover the entrance of the carriage, completely blocking her sight of everything in front of her and making the tiny space even more stifling. She felt the carriage jostle from side to side as the members of the wedding party picked up the thick red painted wooden poles tied to the sides of carriage and hoisted it up to their shoulders. Lingqi pressed her hands to the walls to prevent herself from pitching forward and out of the carriage until the swaying stopped. Once the carriage steadied, they were on their way. 

Lingqi fiddled idly with her hands as they traveled. She didn’t know what else to do with herself. This was such a foreign situation to her. She knew that she didn’t want to think about her impending marriage even though she needed to. Whenever she tried to think about it, she only depressed herself even further. She wished she was at least allowed to take her weapon. They had forbade her from doing so insisting that Yuan Shu’s son wasn’t interested in a woman that had any sort of martial prowess. In fact, she was told to keep that part of her secret as it was considered to be an undesirable trait. Lingqi sighed again. She had lost count of how many times she had sighed this day alone. She truly wished there was some way she could get out of this situation. 

As if answering her silent wish, Lingqi could hear the familiar sound of hooves beating against the terrain. It couldn’t have been the horses riding beside the carriage; it was much too fast. She pushed one of the covers found on the side of the carriage and peeked out. The small window didn’t give her the ability to see much, especially since it seemed like the rider was coming from behind. The carriage came to a stop but she could tell it was still hoisted in the air.

“My lord? What are you doing here,” Lingqi heard one of the wedding attendants ask.

“Stop at once,” commanded a voice that made Lingqi’s heart pound wildly against her chest. It was a voice she knew well. She had heard it many times telling her to straighten her form and to never take her eyes off her enemy. 

“He came for me,” she whispered to herself. A wide smile spreading over her face as her chest felt a warmth blossom within it. She wanted to jump out of the carriage and greet her mentor but she forced herself to remain seated.

“Master Liao, what is the meaning of this?” A stern voice asked. If Lingqi had to guess, she would have thought that the speaker was one of the guards.

“I requested that Lingqi’s departure be delayed. Where do you think you are going?” Liao demanded.

“My orders come straight from Lord Chen Gong. He said that we were to deliver her as soon as possible.”

Liao clenched his fist in anger. That damnable Gong. He went behind his back when he requested that they delay Lingqi’s arranged marriage until after they deal with the threat Cao Cao presented.

“I will deal with Gōngtái, head back to Xiapi.”

“I’m afraid I cannot do that. Lord Gong told us that we must ensure Lady Lingqi arrives by any means necessary. The survival of our army depends on it. I cannot go against my orders…not even for you Master Liao.”

Liao frowned. He was certain that Cao would be watching the roads. The minute he caught sight of the wedding carriage, they would attack. Cao couldn’t afford an allied effort against him. He needed to keep Lu Bu isolated if he hoped to win this war. Gong had to know this yet he still insisted on sending Lingqi despite the danger. He understood that he was desperate for the alliance but Liao refused to sacrifice Lingqi for that end, even if Gong and her father disagreed.

This left him at an impasse. He understood the need for aid and he didn’t want to fight against his own army but he couldn’t in good conscious let her go into potential danger. 

“Then I will escort her,” Liao said.

“Sir?” The guard asked confused.

“The wedding carriage is too much of a target. We have a better chance of slipping past ignored if she rides with me.”

The guard gave him a skeptical look.

“On my honor, I will follow a safe distance behind the rest of you. I understand that we need this alliance as much as anyone else. I just want to ensure that Lingqi isn’t sacrificed in the process.”

There was silence for a few moments. Lingqi held her breath and tried to hear what was going on. She suddenly felt the carriage shudder as it was lowered to the ground. The curtain that covered the entrance was lifted and she saw Liao standing there with a hand held out to help her exit the carriage.

Lingqi took his hand and allowed him to help pull her out of the carriage. She stared up at him and smiled, thankful that the veil hid her surely blushing cheeks. She was happy that he was there. He would never know how much it meant to her that he came for her. Even if he wasn’t there to take her back home, at least he was there to watch over her and to say goodbye. It was much more than her father ever gave her.

“You’re riding with me,” Liao said.

Lingqi nodded and headed over to his horse with him. Liao climbed up first then offered his hand to Lingqi and helped her up placing her in the saddle in front of him.

“Your wedding robe stands out. We’ll have to stay far enough back so we won’t get caught by any potential enemies.”

“It wasn’t my choice to wear it,” she muttered. Liao looked down to her and she lowered her head to avoid his gaze. A childish part of her wished he would have complimented her on her looks but as she thought, he didn’t see her in that way.

Liao gave her a thoughtful look. He opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut thinking better of it. Lingqi decided to speak instead.

“Do you really think we’ll be attacked by enemies?” 

“Despite what Gōngtái wants to think, Cao Cao is a capable leader. He knows that our only hope to fight against him would be an alliance. If he wants to win, he cannot let that happen.”

“We are ready to move again. I will ride along side of you and Lady Lingqi. The others will lead the carriage,” the guard who Lingqi heard speaking before said.

Liao nodded. He expected this. He knew the guard didn’t trust him to not take Lingqi and run back to Xiapi. Liao gave his horse a light kick with his heel and they were off. They maintained a considerable distance from the carriage as they traveled. For the most part, the trip was quiet but Liao remained tense. His eyes kept surveying the horizon for threats even when the surrounding area remained calm and unassuming.

It was when day was turning into dusk when Liao’s fears were realized. The wedding party, which had just stopped to make camp for the night, was caught in a pincer by Cao’s forces. They were besieged by overwhelming odds. There was one figure that stood out amongst the ambush forces. He looked majestic as he sat upon his steed commanding his forces to move with brutal efficiency. Every move they made was with a purpose as they quickly slaughter each member of the wedding party and the guards alike. 

Liao, Lingqi and the guard that traveled with them watched helplessly as their allies were slaughtered by the enemy. There were way too many enemies for Liao and the guard to help and doing so would leave Lingqi defenseless. 

Once they were done killing off the wedding party, their attention immediately turned to the wedding carriage itself. Soldiers carrying spears surrounded the carriage. Upon the signal of their general they thrust the spears into the carriage. Lingqi watched as the metal tips splintered the wood and pierced into the carriage she once sat in. Had it not been for Liao’s interference, she would have most assuredly been killed.

“We need to leave, now,” Liao declared. 

The soldiers pulled their spears out realizing that their strike found no purchase within the carriage. They looked at the tips of their spears to see that they were bloodless. Confused the men looked at each other. Their general however immediately began to scan the surrounding area. His eyes fell on Liao and Lingqi. Liao managed to catch a glimpse of the man pointing his war trident in their direction as he turned his horse back towards Xiapi and galloped off. 

Lingqi could hear the ambush forces rallying behind them. She tried to look behind her but Liao blocked her with his arm. 

“Don’t, you’ll fall off,” he shouted over the thundering hooves of his horse. He dug his heel into his horse’s flank to spur it on even faster. They had a fair amount of distance to cover and they were quickly running out of light.

“Master Liao!” 

Both Liao and Lingqi turned their heads to the guard who rode at their side.

“You were right. I’m sorry I doubted you.”

“There’s no point in talking about that now. Focus on getting out of here,” Liao responded.

“We won’t make it like this,” the guard shouted back. “I’ll try to buy you some time. Get her back safely. She is our only chance at securing that alliance.”

“You fool! You’ll die!” Liao replied.

“And there is no greater honor than to die in service to ones’ lord!” he replied before breaking away from the pair and turning his steed around to charge straight towards the enemy.

“Damn you Gōngtái,” Liao growled as he spurred his horse on once again towards the safety of Xiapi.

=#=

A week had passed since Liao and Lingqi’s harrowing escape from Cao’s ambush forces. Yan owed Liao a great debt she could never repay for protecting her daughter. Chen Gong nearly cost her the life of her first child and she wanted to see him dead for it. 

Yan headed to the castle garden. Standing before the peonies was the hunched frame of the man known as Chen Gui. He greeted her with a smile but she did not return it. She hated this man who used her in his vile schemes. She hated that he held her fate in the palm of his hand.

“It is good to see you my l-“

“Spare me the pleasantries,” Yan hissed.

“Very well,” he said with a smile that made the corners of his eyes crinkle. “How goes the relationship with you and your husband?”

“Fine,” she replied. 

What she said was true. When she approached him the day after his defeat, Lu Bu wasn’t interested in rekindling a relationship with her. It hurt to see that her husband had no interest in her at all sexually or otherwise. At Gui’s urging, Yan became more forceful with her demands and practically threw herself at him. Lu Bu finally relented, possibly due to lack of other options, and they slept together again for the first time in years. 

Just as Yan suspected, sex with Lu Bu wasn’t as she remembered. Her mind, heart and body truly belonged to Gao Shun. Bu was rough and quick and when it was all done she felt the urgent need to wash herself. As per Gui’s instructions, she made advances and slept with Lu Bu every night for weeks. His disposition towards her seemed to soften but she didn’t think she would be able to influence his decisions as Gui hoped.

“Good, good.” The man replied. “I know you told him about the baby just as I instructed. He has been proudly going around telling everyone of it. If he were a brighter man, he would ask how you were able to know so quickly, but lucky for us he isn’t. He is so excited about the possibility of having a son he doesn’t want to question it. He even wants to throw a feast to celebrate. Poor Gao Shun looks absolutely tormented by all of this.”

“Are you enjoying yourself? Do you get off on other’s misery?” Yan asked on the verge of tears. 

Of course she knew that Gao Shun was tormented by this. She didn’t expect Lu Bu to announce that she was with child to his generals. When he did, Shun immediately sought her out. He was angered and confused and because of Gui’s instructions, she couldn’t tell him the full truth. She tried to assure him that the child was indeed his and she only told Lu Bu it was his child to throw off his suspicions, but Shun was enraged by her actions. He told her that he couldn’t bear to see another man raise his child. He scolded her for not waiting and not trusting in him as he asked. They hadn’t spoken to each other since that day and Yan’s heart ached at the loss. 

“Of course I don’t. I just thought you’d like an update on him. The two of you hadn’t spoken in awhile, right?” Gui asked.

Yan did not respond. The tears she silently shed served as her answer instead.

“Now, now. Do not cry. Once Lu Bu is gone, you and your man will be free to be together. Perhaps you can even get married,” Gui said as he dug within his robe and pulled out a handkerchief. He offered it to her. Yan ignored it at first but Gui urged her to take it. Finally relenting, Yan took the handkerchief from him and dabbed the corner of her eyes.

Yan wanted to believe Gui’s words but just couldn’t believe that Shun would forgive her so easily.

“Chen Gong is becoming desperate. Since the marriage transport failed last week, he is running out of options. He will most likely try to send Lingqi off again to secure the alliance. It is time for you to put your connection with Lu Bu to the test. Dissuade him from sending her. This helps you too right? You would rather keep your daughter safe at home, wouldn’t you?”

“I’m telling you he won’t listen to me,” Yan replied.

“We’ll see about that. Whisper the words in his ear when you two are still basking in the throes of passion. If this works and he listens to you, we will go to the next step.”

“What is the next step,” she asked somewhat hesitantly.

“We will turn master against servant. Chen Gong is a very capable strategist. If we want Lu Bu to fall, we need to make it so that Gong doesn’t have a chance to help him succeed. We do that by making Lu Bu distrust him.”

Yan’s expression hardened as he spoke. This was something she was very interested in. She hated Chen Gong for almost getting her daughter killed and wanted revenge on him. Gui had just given her the means to do it and she planned on taking it.

“I’ll do it,” Yan replied in steady voice. “But you better remember your promise when this is all done.”

“I will my dear. I will,” Gui replied with a beguiling smile.

=#= 

 

You’ve gotten better at this,” Cao said as he studied the Go board.

“You’re still winning,” Dun replied as he dipped his fingers into the bowl beside him and pulled out a black stone. His fingers toyed with the stone’s surface as he studied the board. Seeing that the battle was lost he gave up and placed the stone down on the wooden board with a clank. 

Cao wasted no time dipping his hand in his own bowl and pulling out a white stone. He placed his stone down, capturing the last of Dun’s pieces and winning the game.

“It was still a hard fought battle. I honestly wasn’t sure I would win that one,” Cao replied before taking a drink of the muddy-white colored rice wine he had in his goblet beside him.

Dun shrugged before taking a drink from his own goblet.

“I plan to begin our siege of Xiapi soon,” Cao said as he refilled his cup. He gestured to Dun who placed his hand on top of it and shook his head. 

“So your master plan is finally set? Liu Bei has been getting antsy. I’m getting tired of turning him away from the camp,” Dun replied.

“Like I care about his impatience, Cao replied with a scoff. “Though I am mildly contrite that you have to deal with his whining. That is enough to drive any man mad,” Cao continued.

“Only mildly?” Dun asked as he removed his pieces from the board and tossed them back into his bowl.

“Yes, only because I believe that part of you enjoy shooing him away.” 

Dun smirked. Cao knew him well. “I did at first but now it is getting annoying.”

“You won’t have to do it for much longer. Wenze has been doing an admirable job of ensuring that no messengers slip by us. In fact, he managed to stop a wedding carriage. Unfortunately the bride got away, but the plan was disrupted. There will be no aid for Lu Bu.”

“The plan within Xiapi is going well also. Hànyú is a clever man. We have two generals within Bu’s army that are disgruntled with his leadership. Their allegiances are wavering and with a little push, we should be able to sway them to our side. Also, he somehow managed to turn Lu Bu’s wife against him. He will use her to turn Lu Bu and Chen Gong against each other.”

“Hmph,” Dun replied. Cao noted the lack of enthusiasm coming from his cousin.

“You don’t like such tactics, do you?” Cao said with a smile, already knowing the answer.

“Seems like a round about way to get the job done. Could’ve just stormed Xiapi and took it over,” Dun replied. Cao laughed. His cousin’s way of thinking matched his Go play style which is why he often lost. He was much too straightforward and rarely ever tried to go for the tricky play. He was getting craftier but it was certainly slow going. His cousin was a man stuck in his ways.

“I guess we could have but think of the losses we would incur from such a bold action. With this deception, we weaken Lu Bu’s forces before he even takes the field.”

“Whatever you say,” Dun replied. He didn’t agree but he knew arguing the point would be pointless.

Cao nodded satisfied and took another drink. “This brings me to my next point. It regards you and the upcoming battle. You’ve heard what some of the others are saying I assume?”

“Of course I’ve heard. Our soldiers are like a bunch of fucking chickens; flapping their beaks all the time instead of doing something actually useful.”

“You disagree with them then?” Cao asked as he put down a piece on the freshly cleared board beginning the game anew.

Dun looked down to his bowl with a frown. His eye focused on the stones sitting in the bowl. Cao had just asked him a question he had been avoiding the answer to since he lost his eye. If he had to be honest, no, he wasn’t up to his old fighting strength. His sudden loss of vision was a huge handicap in battle. He needed months of training to correct it. Admitting this would mean that he was currently useless to Cao as a warrior and that wasn’t something he was comfortable with. 

“No,” Dun finally muttered as he placed his own stone on the board. Muttering that answer made him furious. Furious at himself for his weakness and furious at his cowardly brother who brought this misfortune to him. 

“Rather honest of you,” Cao replied as he placed down another piece.

“No point in lying,” Dun replied with a sigh. “So am I going to be sent back to Xuchang?”

“Why would you be?” Cao asked as he looked up to his cousin. His face was unreadable. Dun couldn’t tell what his cousin was thinking. Wasn’t that the point of this conversation? 

“Isn’t that the point of you asking me that? To tell me that I’m useless and should go back home?” Dun said a bit more forcefully than he intended. 

“Useless? Cousin as long as you draw breath I will still have use for you. Isn’t that what you promised me when I first told you of my ambition? You said you would help me until your dying breath? Do you intend to change that now?”

“No,” Dun replied. He remembered that vow and he still held it in his heart. He swore his life to Cao then and still does now. “But if that wasn’t what you were talking about then what?”

“I just wanted to know your current capabilities to determine where you would be of best use to me. Based on your reply, you obviously won’t be able to go to the front line but you should still be capable to guard the main camp, right?”

Dun’s eye widened in surprise at Cao’s words. “A-are you sure you trust me with that in my current condition?”

“You lost your eye, Yuánràng not your skill. You have a disadvantage in battle but I’m sure you are still a capable man. I trust you…do you not trust yourself to do this?”

Cao’s words stoked the fires of confidence in Dun. He had been so hard on himself lately and dreaded having this conversation with Cao because he was afraid of being dismissed. His cousin however did the exact opposite. It reminded Dun exactly why he pledged his life to him years ago.

“I swear that I will guard the main camp with my life. As long as I breathe, no enemy shall claim it.”

“Of course, I expect nothing less. I’ll see to it that you have some capable generals under your command to do the job.”

“Understood,” Dun replied with a nod. He hesitated for a few moments then spoke once more.

“Mèngdé, thank you.”

“I have done nothing that requires your gratitude cousin. I am merely using you to fulfill my ambition just as we agreed.”

Dun smirked. Cao Cao, his cousin, he was a better man than most people thought. Cao would rarely show this side of himself to others but Dun knew it and he would follow him until the end because of it.

“Regarding Zhuyue,” Cao began. Dun, who was eying the board now shifted his gaze back to his cousin.

“I plan on putting her on the front line. I know you usually prefer to fight together but-“

“No,” Dun replied quickly. This caused Cao to raise a brow in surprise.

“Excuse me?” 

“Zhuyue…she isn’t…well,” Dun replied awkwardly. He wasn’t exactly sure how much he should tell Cao Cao. 

“Explain,” Cao said. The tone held an underlying command in it that Dun was familiar with. He sighed and wished he had taken that second drink.

“Zhuyue was sick when she first arrived. She still is as far as I can see. I took her to the doctor in Xiaopei to get looked at. It’s getting better but…,” Dun trailed off and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He wished he could do something for her but he was powerless. He went to the doctor’s house after his brief talk with Zhuyue but he confirmed exactly what she said. It didn’t sit right with him. It couldn’t just be nausea. It wasn’t adding up in his head.

Cao frowned at the new information.

”What did the doctor say?”

“Supposedly it will pass. The herbs he gave her helped but she hasn’t been herself. She’s been complaining that her head hurts more than usual and now she’s getting backaches and she’s been gaining a lot of weight. Truthfully, I thought she was with child. A lot of those symptoms are what your women and Miàocái’s wife had when they were expecting but the doctor swore that wasn’t the case. I just don’t know…”

Cao stroked his chin thoughtfully. “It does all sound familiar. Perhaps this doctor is lying to you?”

“What reason would he have to do that?” 

“Because Zhuyue asked him to,” Cao replied before taking another, draining his cup.

“And why would she do that?” Dun snapped.

“Because the child isn’t yours,” Cao replied calmly. He knew this would upset his cousin but he had to look at all possibilities.

“Are you saying my wife has lain with another man? She wouldn’t do that do me.”

“Perhaps she didn’t have a choice. She was a prisoner of Wu, was she not? I hate to suggest it, but those men in the south are animals…I wouldn’t put something like that past them.”

Dun felt as if ice water had been dumped over him. Cao’s words shook him to the core. He didn’t even think of such a possibility but what Cao said made sense. He always felt as if something was off with Zhuyue’s explanation. 

He felt the emotions of sadness and anger churning within him. He wanted to march to the land of Wu and slaughter all of them. For his wife to choose to go through such pain alone; why did she hide this from him? What were they going to do now? He certainly had no desire to raise another man’s child and it hurt him that their first biological child together wouldn’t truly be theirs, but hers and the man who violated her. His initial thought was to give it away and that was probably the reason why Zhuyue chose to hide this from him. She probably planned on raising the child regardless. This was a hard pill for Dun to swallow and he didn’t know how to proceed.

“What will you do?” Cao asked softly seeing the pain naked on his cousin’s visage.

“I don’t know,” Dun admitted with a frown.

“Will you force her to tell you the truth?”

Dun sighed. “If she truly is with child, she will have to tell me eventually. She can’t exactly keep hiding it. She’ll start showing too much.

“You are content to wait?” 

Dun sighed once more. “We have a battle to fight. This will have to wait.”

Cao nodded. The commander in him was pleased to hear such an answer but the cousin in him felt pain for Dun. This was a terrible position to be in if true and he hoped to the heavens that somehow, his assumption was wrong.

 

=#=

Diaochan eyes scanned the area nervously. So far no one had spotted her. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and kept her feet moving forward. The city gate was not much further. She clutched the small bag she held in her hand tightly. She wished she could have brought more with her, but she couldn’t risk being caught. 

Diaochan had made up her mind to leave Liu Bei. Cao Cao was taking his time in striking out against Lu Bu. This time gave Liu Bei time to think. It gave him time to reminisce about the family just out of reach. 

While Bei still treated her well, it was clear that his attention was elsewhere. He spoke of his son often and even mentioned his wife to her at times. Diaochan learned more about his family in these past weeks than she had in the entire time she had known him. Their time together was no longer spent in each others’ embrace, slaves to their passion. Their time was now spent with Bei telling stories of his life before her. It was easy to see how his eyes soften when he mentioned his child and the small smile he would get when he spoke of his wife. She listened with a smile while her chest burned with jealously and sadness. She constantly, perhaps selfishly, always questioned where her role in his life would be when they retook Xiapi? 

There was also the issue of his brothers. Things were still tense with them and she just knew his new found longing for his family was their influence. Whenever she was around, Guan Yu would make an off-hand comment about Bei’s family and some event they all experienced together. Guan Yu would smile as he spoke but whenever his eyes landed on her, there was a coldness to them. Even Fei ceased his leering and completely disregarded her. No. There was no longer a place for her here.

Diaochan quickened her steps towards the gates of Xiaopei. She would have to pass by Cao Cao’s camp once she left the city and that was fine by her as it was her destination. Her plan was to seek asylum with Cao Cao. She saw the way he eyed her and could tell that he was interested in her. His reputation for his lecherousness was well known and she could use it to her advantage. 

Diaochan planned to weave a lie about how she just couldn’t be around Liu Bei any longer. She had gotten quite adept at lying. Once upon a time, such knowledge would make her feel terrible, but now after all the experiences she had gone through had shaped her into the woman she now was, she wore it as a badge of honor rather than a mark of shame. While patting the corners of her eyes with her sleeve to wipe away her false tears, she would tell Cao that Bei treated her unkindly and she needed shelter from his cruelty. She would ask him to hide her and in exchange, she would give herself to him just as she had to so many others. Once upon a time the thought of sleeping with a man that her heart did not belong to would make her sick to her stomach but now her heart had hardened to the experience. She would do what she needed to do to survive.

The gates were in sight. Just a few more steps and she would be on the other side. She looked over her shoulder once more to ensure that no one was following her. If any of Bei’s generals saw her going to Cao’s camp, it would ruin her plans. She needed to do this in secrecy. She didn’t want Bei to fight Cao Cao for her. A part of her still cared for him and she knew that it was a fight he could not win. She wanted to remain hidden within Cao’s camp with Bei none the wiser. 

Satisfied that no one was on her trail, Diaochan turned to face forward once more. To her dismay her inattention to where she was going caused her to run smack dab into a wall, or rather a man that was nearly as unmovable as a wall. She stumbled backwards and braced for the pain that would come from falling on her rear but found that she never hit the ground. Strong arms held her, steadying her on her feet. She looked up to see the handsome yet severe visage of Zhao Yun. 

Yun immediately pull away from Diaochan once she was steadied on her feet and stood a respectful distance away from her. This was an unfortunate turn of events for Diaochan to be caught by this man. He was almost as close to Liu Bei as his sworn brothers but unlike them, he never seemed to harbor any dislike towards her. He would certainly question where she was going and would report seeing her to his lord. She watched as his eyes flickered to the bag she clutched in her hands. Sheepishly, she moved it behind her back and his eyes flickered to her face questioningly.

“My Lady?” He asked in a calm voice.

Diaochan forced a smile as she scrambled her brain to come up with a suitable excuse.

“My Lord Zhao Yun, I hope the day finds you well,” she said with a smile and bow, buying herself some time while she came up with an excuse.

“It does,” Yun replied. “May I ask where you are going?”

“Going?” she said with a faux innocence.

“Yes. It looked as if you were heading out of the city...”

“Oh, that!” she said with a smile. “Yes, I was heading to Cao Cao’s camp.”

Yun frowned at this revelation. It seems that Guan Yu’s warning was spot on. He had asked Yun a few nights ago to look out for any suspicious activity from Diaochan. He seemed to believe that she was not trustworthy. Initially, Yun thought that the request was unwarranted as she had never proved to be untrustworthy before but now he sees that Yu may have been right.

“Why?” he asked hoping that she had a good excuse for going to Cao’s camp. She had to know the tension that currently stemmed between the two armies at the moment. Though they were allies on the surface, it was a tenuous alliance that was fragile. The slightest action could throw their alliance off-balance and cause a conflict between the two and that was something his Lord Bei did not need at the moment. For Bei’s woman to go to the camp of another Lord…it looked bad and wasn’t something that could easily be ignored.

Diaochan lowered her head but not before flashing him a sorrowful look.

“There is a woman in the camp, Zhuyue,” Diaochan began. Luckily for her, Cao’s generals were kind enough to remind her of the name by crying it out when she showed herself during the meeting, otherwise, this lie would be over before it began.

Zhao Yun knew exactly who Diaochan spoke of. He remembered when she arrived during their meeting. It was quite the commotion. She was the wife of Xiahou Dun. He wasn’t exactly sure why, but Cao’s generals seemed to be rather fond of her. She didn’t seem like a typical wife. The way she stood at attention and listened intently to the rest of the meeting…she struck him as more of a warrior.

“Well, I have met her a few times before…each time we were on opposing sides. I thought that since we were on the same side this time, I should be try to be friends with her,” Diaochan said smoothly, the lies flowing easily past her lips.

“I even brought her gifts,” she said as she held up the meager bag of her belongings.”

Yun nodded. His eyes soften slightly from their sharp gaze and Diaochan knew right then and there that she had him. 

“That is very admirable of you, my Lady but it would be inappropriate of you to go to Cao Cao’s camp unattended. Please, allow me to accompany you.”

Diaochan tired her best to hide her look of shock by replacing it with a smile. She didn’t expect him to offer to take her. What was she suppose to do now? She had no intention of visiting that bitch and she doubted that, that woman would fall for her lies as easily as the men did. Damnit this was spiraling out of control. If she backed out now, it would only raise his suspicions once more, she had to commit.

“I’m sorry, my lord. I didn’t know that I was doing anything untoward. Please, if you had the spare time, I would greatly appreciate your company.”

Yun saluted her and turned to lead the way out of the gate. 

“Zǐlóng!” 

Both Diaochan and Yun turned to the voice. Zhang Fei was jogging towards them. He gave Diaochan a suspicious look but quickly dismissed her in favor of the man he had called.

“Are you headed to the meeting already?” 

“Meeting?” Yun replied with a quizzical look. 

Fei’s brows scrunched up in confusion matching Yun’s own look. “You didn’t hear about it? Cao has called a war council. I think that lazy bastard is finally ready to make a move.”

“Ah, I see,” Yun replied. He gave Diaochan an apologetic look.

“I am sorry, my lady but I will not be able to accompany you today. When next I have a free moment, I will be more than happy to escort you.”

“O-oh, no worries,” Diaochan said awkwardly. 

She didn’t know how to feel about this development. On one hand, she had been saved. It would have been disastrous if she had to meet that woman face to face. On the other hand, she had run out of time. If Cao was truly ready to march, then they would re-take Xiapi and Bei would be reunited with his family. She would be forced to face the very problem she was trying to run away from.

“Come, I’ll walk with you,” Fei said to Yun. Yun nodded and the two men made their way towards Cao’s camp together, leaving Diaochan standing before the city gates alone.  
Defeat looming over her like a dark cloud, Diaochan slowly made her way back to Xiaopei castle. She had barely crossed the threshold of its interior when she bumped into Liu Bei and Guan Yu, presumably on their way to their meeting with Cao Cao. Diaochan gave him a practiced smile and bowed.

“Your handmaiden greets you, my lord,” she said sweetly.

“Diaochan,” Bei replied. He gave her a smile but she could tell it was forced. His mind was most likely bogged down with thoughts of the upcoming council. All of Bei’s forces had been anticipating this moment for weeks now.

“I was looking for you, where have you been?”

“I-I was just walking about town, nothing special,” she replied. Guan Yu gave her an icy glare but said nothing.

“I see,” Bei replied. “We have been summoned to a war council with Cao Cao so I will be away for awhile.”

“I understand,” she replied with a bow. “Please take care, my lord.”

Bei nodded and soon he and Guan Yu were off. Diaochan noted quietly that Bei did not invite her to join him at the meeting. Truly this was a telling sign. She was slowly but surely slipping further and further away from him and there was nothing she could do about it. With a heavy sigh and heavier steps, Diaochan retreated to her room.

=#=

 

Cao Cao watched as Liu Bei’s generals filtered into the tent. The last to enter was Liu Bei himself along with his sworn brother, Guan Yu. Cao studied the former with a sense of envy. Liu Bei did not deserve a general such as he. With his every step you could see the power he held within. Cao’s eyes followed Guan Yu as he took his place next to his brother. In Cao’s eyes, the sight wasn’t right. He didn’t need to stand next to such a lowly general. His place was next to him. He would have to think of a way to pry him from his brother’s side, but that line of thought was for another day. Today, his thoughts were on the battle to come; the battle for Xiapi. 

Earlier this morning, Cao had finally received the communication he had been waiting for. Chen Gui sent another encoded note informing him that all preparations were in place on his end. Since their last battle, things had been tense between Lu Bu and Chen Gong. Lu Bu blamed his defeat on Chen Gong and Chen Gong, rightfully so, blamed it on Lu Bu’s refusal to rest before the battle. Gui used this rift to sow distrust between the two by whispering in Lu Bu’s ear his suspicions of Gong’s loyalty,

Bu trusted him and listened to his age old wisdom but that alone was not enough to push him truly over the edge. That was what Lady Yan was for. She would serve as the catalyst to tear their deepening rift asunder. Yan had successfully gotten back into Bu’s good graces and just as Gui had suspected after looking into the whole Diaochan debacle, Bu had a weakness for his women. Yan had Bu eating out of the palm of her hand and Gui used her as a tool to cause further issues between the men. Bu had even begun skipping meetings with Gong to dote on her which frustrated Gong to no end. The time was now ripe for Cao Cao to strike.

“Everything is now in place. We march on Xiapi tomorrow.”

‘Everything is now in place? What was he talking about?’ Bei thought to himself as he looked at Cao Cao in confusion. While he was overjoyed to hear that they were finally going to march on Xiapi, he was uncertain as to what Cao meant. To Bei’s and his generals, it looked as if Cao had been sitting round and doing absolutely nothing but his words seemed to suggest otherwise. 

Cao seemed to notice the confusion etched on Bei’s face and decided to explain his plan to him; after all he had to be aware of some elements of it as they were allies in this war. It wouldn’t do for he and his people to go in bumbling and screw up his carefully laid plans.

“You know of Chen Gui, correct?” 

Bei nodded. “It is because of him that we were able to take Xiaopei back without issue.”

“Yes, that was his doing. Once he was made aware that I was assisting you with recapturing Xiapi from Lu Bu, he reached out to me and offered his assistance.”

This wasn’t the truth. Chen Gui was in Cao Cao’s employ long before that. Chen Gui reached out to Cao Cao right after Tao Qian passed away. Like most of Tao Qian’s generals, Chen Gui was kept in the dark about the underhanded dealings between him and Yuan Shao. He truly believed in his Lord’s word when he said that Cao’s father was beset upon by bandits. When Gui discovered the truth, he was appalled. He reached out to Cao and offered his sincere apologies for being so blind to what was happening right under his nose. He offered his services and was prepared to leave Xiapi immediately, having no desire to serve Liu Bei. Cao asked him to remain in Xiapi instead as his eyes and ears and he agreed, happy to not have to uproot his family while still being able to assist in Cao Cao’s cause.

When Gui set it up so that Bei and his brother’s could retake Xiaopei with ease, it was under Cao Cao’s orders. To hide the truth of Gui’s allegiance, Cao informed him to say that he did so because he was still loyal to Bei. Despite being allies, Cao had no intention of revealing his full hand to Liu Bei. There may be a time in which Gui may be needed undercover once more and it was beneficial for Bei to still think of him as trustworthy.

“Please do not think ill of Hànyú for coming to me directly instead of going through you. He knows of the talent of strategists I employ and thought it would be best to work directly with them rather than going through you and in turn having you come to me.”

Bei nodded once more. It seemed that Cao read his mind. He was a bit uncomfortable that someone who was supposed to be serving under him went to Cao Cao directly. It is true that they are allies, but he wasn’t comfortable with being left out of the loop. Cao’s explanation of matters eased his mind however. Time was of the essence in a situation such as this and he could not begrudge the man’s thinking. 

Cao nodded once he saw that Bei had agreed with his line of thinking. Really, this man was entirely too easy to manipulate. 

“Hànyú has been causing discord between Chen Gong and Lu Bu. He believes that their relationship is at a breaking point. If we strike now, we can be the catalyst which severs their alliance completely. Without his strategist, Lu Bu is nothing.”

“That is amazing!’ Bei remarked. “I am not sure how you and Hànyú were able to set such a thing up but if it works, this battle is indeed within our grasp.”

“It was always within our grasp. This will just make it easier for us. I have no intention of letting Lu Bu leave this battlefield alive. I hope you are of the same mind.”

So Cao Cao intends to kill him? Bei should have expected that. Cao Cao was known for his ruthlessness in battle. He felt a strange sort of sadness at this news. Lu Bu wasn’t that bad of a person, even if he had betrayed him and stole his land from him. He was certain he only did so at the urging of Chen Gong. Perhaps he could convince Cao to spare Bu’s life. After all, Cao was known to collect strong and talented warriors. There was none more talented than Lu Bu. Yes, that is what he will do. Bei will plead for Lu Bu’s life when the battle was done. He truly believed that he was a better man than most gave him credit for.

“I-I will follow your lead,” Bei replied. Cao smirked. He knew Bei was lying. The conflict he held in his heart was easily readable on his face. That was fine. Cao knew his mind would change once he heard about the unfortunate fate of his wife. Cao had known of Gan’s death since Zhuyue had brought the encoded message to him. 

Cao was initially going to tell him about her fate immediately, but changed his mind. Being in such a close proximity to Bei and his people, Cao got to see exactly the effect this man had on the people. They revered him. They thought of him as an infallible man; the chosen one who was destined to quell the chaos in the land. The very notion pissed Cao Cao off. Bei had them fooled. The image he portrayed of himself was a false one. He tried to put up the pretense that he didn’t have a deceitful bone in his body; that he was above petty things such as revenge and greed. Cao knew the truth. Liu Bei was a man just like any other. That sanctimonious act he put on was just that, an act. Cao truly looked forward to seeing that veneer of his crack and seeing the real Liu Bei come through.

“Very well. Wénhé will be the lead strategist for this battle-“

“Wénhé? Not Fèngxiào?” Bei asked cutting Cao off.”

“So sorry but you are stuck with me. My lord has the oddest sense of humor and thinks it would be amusing to test my skill as a tactician in a major battle,” said Jia in a bored tone.

“What better way to get a sense of your worth? Testing you in a smaller battle would not be a good enough measurement of your skills.” Cao replied.

Xu threw up his hands and shrugged. “As you say, my lord.” He turned his attention back to Liu Bei. “As you see, it is what my lord commands.”

“Test?” Bei began. With a single word you could hear the unease in his voice. “You mean this battle as a test? Cao Cao, this may be a game to you but this is serious for us! Our families, our people, they are waiting for us. We cannot afford to lose this battle!”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence,” Xu said folding his arms in front of him.

“I mean no disrespect, Wénhé. I am sure you are talented but from what I know, you came into Lord Cao’s employ by losing the battle you had against him, correct? We cannot afford such a loss. This battle…it means too much to us.”

Xu went to speak but Cao raised a hand silencing him.

“There is no one under my command that is not of exceptional skill. That includes Wénhé. Yes, he joined us after losing a battle, but that does not diminish his skill. I would appreciate it if you would stop belittling my tactician and trust in my decision.”

Xu blinked, surprised that Cao spoke up for him like that. To show such trust in him, it was heartening.

“Besides, if he loses, he forfeits his life.”

Xu gave a smirk. Cao really did know how to ruin a moment. Still the faith he placed in him was encouraging and he was prepared to forfeit his life if he failed, just as he would have at Wan Castle had it not been for Cao’s decision to spare him.

Liu Bei did not look reassured by Cao’s word but Cao did not care. He had no interest in coddling this man. 

“Now, to finish what I was saying, Xiahou Dun and Zhuyue will guard the main camp.”

“You leave defense of our main camp to a half-blind man?” 

It was Fei who spoke up now. Dun, who had been standing quietly with his arms crossed before his chest, didn’t even bother to look at Fei. He had not intended to reply to the man but Zhuyue didn’t seem content to let his insult go by unanswered.

“My husband could still best you in battle even if he was deaf, dumb and blind you piece of –“

“Enough,” Dun said cutting her off. Zhuyue huffed in annoyance but remained quiet.

“If you wish to test whether I am capable of defending the main camp, you are welcome to at any time, otherwise, shut the fuck up and stop interrupting my lord when he speaks.”

Fei sprang forward but was pulled back by Bei and Yu.

“Peace brother, we are all allies here.” Bei saluted Cao Cao. “Forgive my brother. He is just concerned. This battle…we have much to lose in it. We just want to make sure that we are doing everything that can be done to make sure that it is a battle that we win.”

“Then stop questioning my every decision,” Cao said. “I have spent weeks planning our siege of Xiapi. You second guessing my every move is becoming more than a little vexing. Tell me, exactly how much planning have you put into this battle?”

Bei lowered his head in silence. Certainly he had thought about the upcoming battle much but he didn’t think beyond the thought of fighting as hard as he could to see his family and his people again. He hadn’t come up with any strategies or formations. He intended to go with the flow.

“Your silence speaks louder than your words ever could. You came to me for assistance, Liu Bei, I generously agreed to give it to you. Continue to question me and I will take my forces and go back home leaving you to deal with the mess you created for yourself. Is that understood?”

Bei clenched his fist. Cao was speaking down to him in front of his people and what made the situation worse was that he could not do anything about it. He needed Cao Cao and Cao knew it. He was at his mercy. 

Bei swallowed hard, his pride feeling like a hard lump in his throat as he did so. 

“Of course, Lord Cao Cao. Please, forgive us.”

“Hmph,” Cao said as he glared at Liu Bei. This man…he very existence truly irritated him.

“Wénhé, proceed with your plan for this battle.”

Jia Xu saluted Cao Cao and turned to face the rest of the generals.

“Lord Liu Bei, how soon can your forces be ready?” 

“They have been waiting for this for weeks. Say the word and they will move out.”

“Excellent. We should begin our march tomorrow then. No point in delaying the inevitable.”

“We will be ready,” Bei replied.

“We won’t attack immediately. We should set up our defenses and supply lines once we arrive. I do not believe this battle will be a short one. Lu Bu has the advantage being holed up in Xiapi as he is but I have a few tricks up my sleeve to get him out. I’ll give you more details once we arrive.”

Bei nodded. He continued to listen as Jia Xu gave a brief outline of his plans. He was only half paying attention to what was being said. He would have to ask his generals for a recap when this meeting was over. His mind was preoccupied with thoughts of the battle to come. He hoped his wife and child were well. The day he would hold them both in his arms no longer seemed quite so far away anymore. The battle for Xiapi was finally upon them.

=#=

Chen Gong grumbled as he made his way to Lu Bu’s bedroom. Normally he would have been forbidden to visit his lord’s room without permission but Lu Bu left him no choice. He sent a servant to request his presence but the servant had returned and said that Lu Bu refused him. Gong was now forced to fetch him.

He stopped before Lu Bu’s door and rapped his knuckle against the wood quickly. 

The door opened but it was not Lu Bu who answered; it was his wife. Yan looked displeased at seeing the man who stood at her door and the feeling was certainly mutual on Gong’s part. 

“What do you want?” she asked with a sneer.

Gong had no intention in explaining himself to this woman. He attempted to push past her and to his surprise she flew backwards landing on the floor with a cry. Gong was momentarily stunned. He definitely didn’t push her that hard. In fact, he barely touched her. 

“What are you-“

Gong’s question was swallowed up by Yan’s loud cry. Bu, who had been sleeping in the bed not far from them was now alert and extremely pissed. He exited the bed, not bothering to cover up his naked frame.

“What’s going on?” He looked down to his fallen wife and was immediately by her side. He helped her to feet and pulled her close against him. 

“Are you okay? Is the baby okay?” he asked as he placed a hand on her protruding belly.

“I-I don’t know,” she said tearfully. “Gōngtái knocked on the door and when I opened it he burst in and pushed me to the floor.”

Before Gong could open his mouth to reply Bu was on him. His large hand wrapped around Gong’s throat and slammed him against the wall. Bu’s grip tightened as his gaze bore through the man he currently held several feet in the air. 

“YOU DARE?!” 

At that very moment, though Gong would never admit it aloud, he very nearly pissed himself. He had seen Lu Bu angry before but that anger was normally directed elsewhere. It was truly a terrible thing to be on the receiving end. 

As angry as Lu Bu was, Gong knew that pleading his innocence would do more harm than good. His only hope at this moment was to prostrate himself and hope that his temperamental lord was feeling magnanimous.

“I-I-I am s-sor-ry,” he wheezed out as best he could with Lu Bu’s fist closed around his throat.

“For-forgive me plea-se,” he continued to stammer out noting with alarm that his vision was beginning to get spotty and air was running on alarmingly short supply. 

“If you ever as so much even look in her direction again, I will end you.” Bu threatened before dropping his strategist to the ground. 

Gong immediately began grasping for air. He rubbed his bruised throat gingerly with a frown, which only deepened after catching Yan’s smug smile in the corner of his eye. 

“Get out of my sight,” Bu commanded.

“I…I can’t,” Gong replied as he got to his feet making sure to back away in case Bu tried to grab for him again. 

Bu glared at Gong, annoyed by his audaciousness. 

“I only came here because you rejected my request for a meeti-,” Gong began before being cut off by Bu.

“I said I was busy. Remember who serves who, Gōngtái. You don’t get to command me to attend any meetings.”

“Cao Cao is on the way here,” Gong replied. Lu Bu who had already turned to walk back to his bed stopped in his tracks. Gong finally got him to listen.

“He will be here within the week. It is imperative that we have a meeting about this with your generals, my lord.”

“Why didn’t you tell that to the servant that came to me?” Bu question as he looked over his shoulder to Gong.

“I have a feeling we have a traitor in our midst. Cao’s forces have been stopping every attempt we have made to get communication to the outside. Even when we send them under the cover of night they are still caught. As a result we have been isolated. There is no way he could have been so diligent. He has to be getting inside information from someone.”

“Hmph. I’ll be there soon, leave us,” Gong saluted Bu and left the room, happy that he was finally able to get his master to listen to something he had said. 

Since their last loss, Bu and Gong hadn’t been on the best of terms. They barely spoke and when they did it seemed to devolve into an argument. Bu seemed to second guess his every word and Gong had the sneaking suspicion that his sudden distrust came from the same person or persons who had been leaking information to Cao Cao. Now if he could only figure out whom they were before it was too late. He had a suspicion of who it may be but no definate proof. To ensure that no more leaks occurred, he restricted certain information to generals he only absolutely trusted. 

Now that Bu had agreed to the meeting, it was time for him to summon those trusted generals, the first of which was Zhang Liao.

=#=

The meeting was put together relatively quickly. Gong looked around the room to the generals he had deemed trustworthy. The most prominent amount them being Zhang Liao, Gao Shun, Wei Xu, Hou Cheng and Song Xian.

“What’s this all about?” asked Wei Xu.

“Patience, I will reveal all once our lord arrives.”

“I wonder if he can get from under his wife’s robe for long enough to join us this time,” Hou Cheng said with a grin. 

Wei Xu, Hou Cheng, Song Xian and several other generals burst into laughter at the jest at their lord’s expense. Gong could only grimace at the truthful ribbing. This kind of joke had become common place as of late and Bu constantly spending time with his wife did nothing but fan the flames. Of course there was nothing wrong with a man being with his beloved, but Lu Bu has seemed to lose any interest in anything but. He idles away his days drinking and making love to his wife. 

Gong looked to Zhang Liao expecting him to reprimand his fellow generals in place of his lord. To his surprise, Liao said nothing. His expression gave nothing away as he stared towards the door, impatiently awaiting Lu Bu’s arrival. Gong’s gaze then shifted to Gao Shun. He never expected him to speak up. The man rarely spoke but he was certainly curious about the pensive look he was currently giving the floor.

The doors finally opened and in walked Lu Bu, flanked by Chen Gui and his son Chen Deng. Gong’s eyes widen for a brief second before narrowing into slits. Why the hell where they here? They were definitely on his list of not to be trusted.

“Gōngtái, what is this? Where are the rest of the generals?” Bu asked as he looked around the room.

Gong gave Bu a forced smile.

“Please recall what I mentioned earlier…after much research by me, I have determined that these men,” he gestured to the generals in the room. “are acceptable.”

“Yet Hànyú and Yuánlóng are not among them? They did not know of this meeting,” Bu replied. The two men stood behind Bu, penitent looks on their faces.

“Ahahaha,” Gong’s laugh was clearly forced and came out extremely awkward. “An oversight, clearly,” he replied.

“Hmph,” was Bu’s reply. The two Chen’s saluted Bu and took their place amongst the generals.

“Let’s get on with it,” Bu commanded. 

Gong bowed to him and begin to outline what they had found out regarding Cao Cao’s movements. He detailed the approximate number of troops and the direction from which they were coming from. Bu and the generals listened in silence. Gong noted that the number of forces Cao brought with him caused a lot of them unease. He understood their apprehension; they were outnumbered. However, they had the advantage as they were the ones in a highly defensible position. If they followed Gong’s plans to the letter, they could wear Cao’s forces out and force him to retreat giving the victory to them.

“So that is where we currently are. The situation looks grim but that is only to the unimaginative. We are the ones who have the upper hand and if you follow my instructions, we will win this battle.”

Gong turned his full attention to Lu Bu.

“Cao Cao has come a long way and he won't be able to last long. Master Lu Bu, you can bring some troops with you and set up a camp outside the city; while the others and I will remain behind to defend the city. If the enemy attacks you, I'll lead the city's soldiers to attack them from behind. If they attack the city, you can reinforce the city from outside. Within ten days, the enemy's supplies will be depleted and we can defeat them easily.”

Bu stood from the seat he had taken at the head of his forces. 

“Very well, Gōngtái. I will prepare to leave at once. Have my troops ready for the departure.”

Gong was elated with this news. He didn’t think it would be that easy to convince him but Bu didn’t even put up a fight. Perhaps it had been too long since he had felt the thrill of battle and that was fueling his decision. Whatever the reason, Gong was just happy that Bu was finally listening to him. This would work. They could win this battle. No, they WILL win this battle.

=#=

Lu Bu returned to his room. Yan watched as he began to prepare his armor. Gui’s words floated through her mind. ‘Do not let Lu Bu leave the city before I do.’ She wasn’t sure if she could truly stop him, but so far, she had been successful in her persuasions. 

“What are you doing, my lord?” she asked innocently as she sided up beside him and hugged his side as much as her growing belly would allow.

“Preparing for war. I will have to leave you for awhile.”

“Why are you doing this? Is this Gōngtái’s suggestion?”

“It is. It is a solid plan.”

“It is a lie!” she exclaimed. Bu paused in his preparation and looked at his wife.

“What are you talking about?”

“Gōngtái is not a man to be trusted. You saw what he did to me earlier. I believe he only wants you out of the city so he can take it from himself.”

“That’s ridiculous. He wouldn’t dare,” Bu scoffed.

“Is it?” Yan retorted. “In the past, the Caos’ treated Gōngtái like a newborn child. Yet he still turned against them and joined you. Now, the way you treat Gōngtái is no lesser than how Cao Cao treated him, and you intend to entrust the entire city to him, along with your family, while you venture out alone? He did not wait for ill to befall Cao Cao before betraying him. Do you think he will wait for it to happen to you? If something happens to you…I just know that me and your son,” her voice now breaking as she rubbed her belly. 

“We will be killed to ensure that your legacy is no more!”

Bu was taken aback by his wife’s impassioned words. He quickly put his arms around her, comforting her. She sobbed into his chest though no tears truly fell.

“I will not leave your side. I swear it. I will tell Gōngtái that I reject his plan.”

“You are too good to us, my lord. Please, rest your weary bones and I will pour you drink.” 

Bu nodded and did just that.

=#=

Three days had passed and Lu Bu had not yet left to make camp outside of the city. Their window of opportunity was rapidly closing. While Chen Gong did not relish the idea of going to Lu Bu’s room again, he was once again forced to. Lu Bu had not replied to any of the inquires he sent via servant.

Gong swallowed hard and knocked on the door. To his dismay, it was Lady Yan that answered once more. She gave him a smile, which for some reason he could not name, infuriated him.

“What do you want, Gōngtái?” She asked sweetly. Gong was not an overly violent man but at that moment, he wanted to kill this woman.

Before answering, Gong took a few steps back. He would not be tricked by this harpy once again. 

“I wish to speak to, Master Lu Bu,” he replied.

“But of course,” she replied before disappearing back into the room.

After what seemed like forever to Gong, Lu Bu came to the door. Thankfully, he was fully clothed this time. He had seen much more of his lord the last time than he ever wanted to.

“What is it?”

“My apologies for coming here but once again,” he said with a dramatic bow as he spoke. His voice rose an octave too high at the word again denoting his annoyance.

“But you haven’t replied to my summons.” 

“Been busy,” Bu muttered. With the glassy look in his eye it was clear to see that the man was utterly drunk. That bitch had been keeping him liquored up.

Gong suppressed the urge to scream and bang his head against the nearest wall. Was this fool truly the man he had chosen to serve?

“When will you be leaving to make camp outside of the city? If you do not go now, I am afraid we will lose the opportunity.”

“Not going,” Bu replied.

“I’m sorry, what?” Gong asked, certain that he misheard him. 

“Not going. We will wait for them to come to us.”

Gong stared at Bu blankly. He could not believe what he was hearing. He opened his mouth to speak but found no words came out. The two men stared at each other in an awkward silence before Gong bowed to Bu and walked away without saying another word.

As he walked down the hall, Gong realized something. He was right that there was a traitor in his midst but he didn’t realize that the threat was not reserved for the generals alone. Lu Bu’s wife, Lady Yan was more dangerous to them than any mere traitor could ever be. If there was any hope at all for them to win this war, Gong was going to have to kill her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a safe and happy new years!


	32. Chapter 32

Chen Gui – Hànyú  
Guo Jia – Fèngxiào  
Xiahou Dun – Yuánràng  
Chen Gong – Gōngtái  
Zang Ba – Xuāngāo  
Zhang Liao – Wényuǎn  
Chen Deng – Yuánlóng  
Li Dian – Mànchéng  
Xu Huang – Gōngmíng  
Xiahou Yuan – Miàocái  
Zhao Yun - Zǐlóng  
Yue Jin - Wenqian

“Hmm.”

“What is it?” Jia walked beside a frowning Jia Xu.

“This doesn’t make any sense,” Xu replied as he surveyed the combined troops of Liu Bei and Cao Cao as they set up the main camp.

“Why hasn’t Lu Bu’s forces come to face us? The smart move would have been to attack us before we began setting up camp. He could have forced us to fall back to a further position and caused serious damage.”

“You are truly disappointed that Lu Bu didn’t attack us? It is talk like that which makes our allies wary of you,” Jia replied with a smile.

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Xu answered as he put a hand to his head. 

Unfortunately, Jia’s comment had more truth to it than Xu would have liked to admit. The other generals within Cao’s army hadn’t been shy in voicing their distrust. This battle would be a chance to prove his usefulness to them…or so he has been repeatedly told. 

“Oh I know. I just get a thrill out of seeing you flustered,” Jia replied with a fox like grin. 

Xu gave an exasperated sigh but he wasn’t truly angry. At least Jia was comfortable enough with Xu to joke with him. That was more than he could say for most of the army. 

“So are you truly that upset that Gong didn’t blunder into your ambush?” Jia asked with that same grin.

“Well I did go through the trouble of setting one up. The least he could have done was get caught by it,” Xu said as he waved a hand nonchalantly. Jia’s teasing got him to see just how silly his complaint really was. He wasn’t about to let him know however that he got the point of his needling. 

“Still, attacking us before we began setting up camp would have been the ideal move. I thought this Chen Gong was a smart guy.”

“He is. There is a chance he got wind of your ambush and stayed back but I find that unlikely. You did a rather good job of hiding it. So that leaves one other alternative. The rift Hànyú has caused between them is quite serious indeed.”

“Perhaps,” Xu replied as he rubbed his chin in thought. “By the way, was there something you wanted?”

Jia gave him another sly smile. “I couldn’t be here just to visit you and see how you are faring?”

“You could, but I doubt you would waste time with such a thing when everyone else is so busy,” Xu replied.

“Oh ho ho ho, seems like you got my number rather easy. I’ll have to be careful around you,” Jia replied with a hint of sarcasm that made Xu roll his eyes.

“I came to tell you that we received another communication from Hànyú.”

“What did this communication say?” Xu asked.

“That the rift between Gong and Bu is quite serious indeed.”

Xu stared at him in disbelief. Jia, who looked like he could barely hold back his laughter continued. “Gong did try to get Bu to meet our army but his lady Yan was able to dissuade him.”

“So you knew all along that Gong wouldn’t fall for my ambush?” 

“I did,” Jia replied, his composure slipping more and more with each passing second, undoubtedly aided by the look of disbelief on Xu’s face. 

“So you let me waste my time setting up an ambush you knew we would never need,” Xu said aloud confirming the facts as they were.

“I did,” Jia replied laughing now, his normally calm demeanor completely shattered as he bent over holding his knees. 

“I am glad I can be such a source of entertainment for you,” Xu replied dryly. 

“I am as well,” Jia replied through his fit of laughter which soon dissolved into coughs. Xu’s face of annoyance soon shifted into one of concern when Jia’s coughing fit lasted a bit longer than it should have. 

“Are you okay?” Xu asked as he placed a hand on Jia’s back.

Jia waved him away and turned his back to him till his coughing fit was over.

“Ahaha, looks like I had a bit too much fun.”

Xu gave him a wary eye as if he was not buying the excuse. Jia gave him a demure smile and a pat on the shoulder. “I’m sure you have better things to worry about rather than a little cough, don’t you?”

“Hmm, I suppose I do. Very well. This Yan may have ruined my first opportunity to show off my skills but I have much more up my sleeve.”

“I have no doubt that you do. Your ingenuity is extraordinary, but in this battle, I want to see more than just your ingenuity. I want to see everything about your nature,” Jia replied. 

“And I suppose what you find you will report back to Lord Cao?”

“Maybe,” Jia replied with a mischievous smile. 

“Oh, one more thing. Hànyú also noted that Zang Ba and Hao Meng are dissatisfied with Lu Bu as of late. He believes that with a significant show of power, we can get them over to our side. Currently they have been assigned to guard the armory and the supply depot respectively. Lord Cao wants them on our side. I’ll leave it up to you to figure out how to accomplish that.”

‘So I have to figure out how to get these two men on our side and defeat Lu Bu.’ Xu thought as he folded his arms across his chest. ‘Cao Cao certainly isn’t making this test easy for me.’ Xu looked to see that Jia was studying him expectantly. Xu gave a dismissive wave, not liking the sudden scrutiny.

“Whatever Lord Cao wants.”

Jia smiled and saluted him. “Very well, I will leave you to your plans.”

Xu returned the salute and turned to face the army once more as Jia walked away.

“That was a nasty cough.”

Jia looked up to see a frowning Zhuyue not far from him.

“Ah, little sister,” he greeted kindly. “Were you looking for me?”

“How long have you had it?” she asked as she moved closer to him.

“Had what?” Jia asked innocently.

“You are too smart of a man to play dumb,” Zhuyue replied as she narrowed her eyes at him.

“So fierce today. I do hope your child is more even tempered than its grumpy parents.”

“Fèngxiào,” Zhuyue said warningly. 

“My, my, truly fierce today. You still haven’t told me what you needed me for.”

“You are adept at dodging.”

“Says the woman who still hasn’t told her husband that she is with child,” Jia remarked.

Zhuyue winced and lowered her head in shame. “Asshole,” she mumbled under her breath. Jia however caught wind of her words and gave a good natured chuckle.

“My apologies. You made it too easy. So what did you need me for?”

“Lord Cao is looking for you. He wishes an update…on him,” Zhuyue said as she nodded her head towards Jia Xu.

“Ah, I figured he would. I should go se-“

“Not so fast, the cough, how long have you had it?”

“You are like a dog with a bone. Is this what attracted Yuánràng to you? You are oddly adorable when you are angry…,” Jia mused as he placed a hand on his hip and cocked his head to the side, his eyes studying Zhuyue.

“Fèngxiào, I swear…”

“So scary and adorable. What is a man to do?” Zhuyue leveled Jia with a glare. 

“Ahahaha okay I guess I have riled you up enough. I have only had it for a month or so. The damn thing won’t go away. It isn’t anything serious so please do not trouble yourself over it.”

“I’ve heard that type of cough before,” Zhuyue replied, her anger melting away as quickly as it come and her voice suddenly filled with worry.

Jia looked at her curiously then smiled. “A cough is simply that. There is no reason to look deeper into it. I am fine. I assure you. Now, excuse me little sister, I must go report to our lord on our progress.”

Jia gave her a salute and hurried away before she could object. Zhuyue watched him with a frown. She really had heard that type of cough before. It came from a man she despised. She could remember when he coughed with that same wheezing behind it that Jia had. She had asked him if he was okay then too and received a smack for her troubles. She watched that very illness eat away at his body until he could no longer even get out of bed. Zhuyue had remembered the doctor telling her that if her father had sought care earlier, the medicine he was given would have been able to help but as it stands, the illness had progressed too far for the medicine to be of any help. Jia was still young and if he was telling the truth then the illness hadn’t progressed very far at all. Unlike her father, she didn’t want to see his demise and she would do everything she could to prevent it.

=#=

“Lord Lu Bu, Cao Cao and his forces have finished setting up their main camp. It won’t be long before they begin their assault. We need to reinforce our armory and our supply depot. If we lose either, it will severely impact our ability to defend Xiapi.”

“As I mention during our last council, I believe Xuāngāo should handle the defense of the armory and Hao Meng should take the supply depot.”

Gong took a deep breath before continuing as if preparing himself for disappointment.

“Lord Lu Bu, as you may recall, I also suggested at the last council that you take a force and attack Cao Cao’s supply routes. Have you made up your mind about this yet?”

Lu Bu had made up his mind. Initially, he planned on attacking the supply routes just as Gong had suggested but he since had a change of heart. That change of heart came from a conversation with his wife. When he told her of his intention, she tearfully begged him not to go.

“My lord, you are leaving an undamaged city, abandoning your wife and children and going with a paltry force. Should any untoward event happen will your handmaiden and her lord ever meet again? Can Gong truly be trusted?” She said through her sobs. 

Lu Bu took her words to heart and decided against going.

“There is no reason for me to leave an undamaged city,” Bu replied borrowing from his wife’s reasoning. “We will wait for Cao Cao to come to us.”

“Big surprise,” Gong replied bitterly under his breath. He saluted Lu Bu. “As you say, My Lord,” he replied loud enough for Bu to hear.

“My Lord, might I make a suggestion?”

Chen Gui saluted Lu Bu and waited for permission to speak. Lu Bu nodded giving him his silent consent.

“My son and I wish for nothing but your victory in battle. Therefore I ask that you allow us to help defend the armory and the supply depot.”

“How suspiciously kind of you,” Gong said as he narrowed his eyes at the older man.

“You distrust my intentions, Gōngtái?”

“As a matter of fact I do.”

“And what have I done to earn such distrust?”

“Tell me old man. Exactly what do you hope to contribute in battle? You plan on shaking your walking stick at the enemy?”

Chen Gui chuckled. “Old I may be, but I am still able to hold my own in battle.”

“I don’t think you plan on doing any battling at all.”

“What exactly do you mean by that? Speak plainly,” Gui asked with a smile.

“Enough,” Bu interrupted. Both men fell silent as Bu stood, his massive form bearing down on both men.

“Hànyú I grant you permission you seek. Thank you for the offer, my friend.”

“Of course, my lord. As I said before, my son and I only wish for your victory.”

Gong grit his teeth in frustration. How blind can Lu Bu be? He had taken a lot in the past few months but he would not stand for it any longer. Though he did not have any definitive proof, he knew that Gui and Deng could not be trusted. 

With their defense strategies in place, the meeting ended. Bu moved to return to his quarters and to the arms of his wife. Gong quickly ran after him hoping to talk him out of the mistake he was about to make.

“My lord, a moment?”

Bu halted his steps and looked at Gong in annoyance for having been delayed. He was eager to get back to Yan as she hasn’t been feeling well as of late. The pregnancy had been especially hard on her. She hadn’t even been able to leave the bed as of late. Gong ignored the steely gaze and made his plea.

“My lord, I implore you, do not trust the Chens. They flatter you to your face but what is in their hearts? If you let them go to the armory and supply depot, you only hasten our defeat.”

“Hold your tongue!” Bu roared so fiercely that it made Gong step a few feet back. “You say I should not trust them? Tell me, what proof do you have that they are untrustworthy?”

Gong faltered. He truly did not have any evidence that they were up to anything untoward. They were very careful about not leaving any clues around to their misdeeds. Still Gong had a feeling that they could not be trusted and usually his hunches proved often to be correct. Still he doubted that a simple hunch would be enough to convince Lu Bu.

“I-I have none but-“

“So you slander them with no proof?”

Gong was fidgeting now, he gave a nervous laugh. “On the surface it may seem like that but if you would just-“

“No, enough of your words. You want to harm good men and I will hear none of it. Get out of my sight before I begin to ponder your motives for turning me against loyal men.”

Gong was stunned. He watched as Bu stalked away, his words still ringing in his ears.

“Gōngtái…”

Gong snapped his mouth which had been agape in disbelief shut and turned to the sound of the voice. He tried to shake the anger and confusion he was sure was visible on his face but he doubted he was able to do so in time before Zhang Liao, the person who had called him, noticed.

“Wényuǎn, how long have you been here?’

“I heard everything,” Liao replied.

Ah honest Zhang Liao; never a man to mince words or hide his intentions. He was one of the few sane people still left in this army. 

“In that case, tell me…in your opinion, did it sound as if Master Lu Bu tried to infer that I wasn’t loyal?”

“You already know the answer to that. What good would it be for me to confirm it?”

Gong couldn’t help but chuckle. Liao was such a blunt and honest man. After what Gong had gone through these past few months, his honesty was refreshing.

“I suppose part of me hoped that I did not hear it correctly. That man…he has no ears for loyal words and we shall suffer for it.”

Liao did not reply. Gong let out a sigh.

“Tell me, Wényuǎn, what is your opinion on Chen Gui and Chen Deng?”

“My opinion doesn’t matter. Master Lu Bu likes them and trusts them.”

“Only because they ply him with gifts and praise,” Gong hissed.

“Regardless, he trusts them. Whether I like them or not is irrelevant. Without proof of deceit there is nothing that can be done.” 

“I suppose not,” Gong replied with a frown. “I gather you didn’t just come by to console me.”

“No. I think your plan was a good one. I volunteer to lead a group to attack Cao Cao’s supply lines.”

Gong let out a tired sigh. “I appreciate it but no. Unfortunately that is no longer an option.”

“I don’t understand.”

“The plan will no longer work now that Yuánlóng and Hànyú will be in the armory and supply depot. I know that I have no proof that they will betray us, but I know they will. When they do, you won’t have a place to fall back to when you attack Cao’s supply routes. Cao’s forces will easily be able to isolate you. It would be as good as sending you to your death. I do have an equally dangerous task if you are so inclined.”

“And what might that be?”

“I need you to guard the floodgates. I do not know if the enemy knows where the controls are but if they find it out and open them, especially with all this snow about-“

“The castle will be flooded easily. We would have to abandon it.”

“Exactly. This is an important task and I truly cannot trust it to anyone else. Will you do it? You will probably only be delaying the inevitable though.”

“It doesn’t seem like you have high hopes of our victory in this battle.”

“How can I? We have so much stacked against us. I of course will do my best to achieve victory for my forces but I can only deal with so much stupidity at once.”

“Be sure to not utter such things in front of our forces. If our strategist is anticipating defeat our morale will plummet.”

“Of course, Wényuǎn, you cannot think me that foolish can you? But tell me oh mighty general, after hearing my words are you dreading battle?”

“No. As always, I will fight with everything I have and if it is my destiny to meet my end on the battlefield then so be it. I will guard the floodgates with my life”

“How very pragmatic of you. Very well I suppose we shall fight to the end together.”

Zhang Liao nodded to Gong and both men parted ways. 

=#=

Before going back to his home, Gong made a detour to the castle larder. He quickly found the person he was looking for. He gestured to the servant and after making sure that no one was paying attention, she went to his side. The two ducked into a hallway and spoke in hushed whispers.

“How goes our little plan?”

“It goes well, my lord. Today will be the fourth serving. Just as you suggested I put it in her food and her drink.”

“And how does she look.”

“Frightfully ill. She thinks it is the baby what’s causing it.”

“Excellent,” Gong replied as he rubbed his hands together and grinned. He dug into his robe and pulled out a silver tael. “For your continued service.”

The servant’s eyes lit up as she clutched the teal in her hands. “Thank you, my lord.”

“Now, just be sure to continue to mix her food with the powder I have given you and there will be more of that to come.”

“Yes, my lord. I will, my lord,” the servant bowed deeply before stuffing the tael into her robe and hurrying back to work.

Gong walked away feeling a bit better at hearing the news. At least one annoyance will be out of his hair soon.

=#=

The attack on Xiapi was poised to begin. Armed with the information given to him from Guo Jia, Jia Xu’s first step was to take out the armory and the supply depot. He needed to draw attention away from his true targets and thus set up a faint attack on city itself. 

Yue Jin and Cao Anmin volunteered to lead the vanguard and attack the city. Xu was appreciative that they did so as it seemed Cao’s generals were hard-pressed to truly risk their lives under his order. He ordered Zhao Yun and Zhang Fei to assist them figuring that if the enemy saw Liu Bei’s forces along with Cao’s forces, it would make the faint attack all the more believable. 

With the diversion set in place, he sent Li Dian, Xun You and Xu Huang’s forces to attack the armory. Guan Yu, Xiahou Yuan and Xu Yu were sent to attack the supply depot. The two groups were to send up a signal when they were at their respective targets to signal Yu Jin and the others to press their attack on the city to keep the enemy forces sufficiently distracted. 

Xu took a deep breath as he waited for the signals for the two strike teams to go up. Guo Jia slinked up beside him but he wasn’t wearing his usual smile. His sharp gaze swept across the battlefield. The very air that swirled around him had a different feeling to it. He was focused. This was the true form of the great strategist Guo Jia.

“You are spreading our forces a bit thin.”

“It can’t be helped. If the enemy figures out what we are up against, they will send forces to reinforce them which will leave at least one of our strike groups in a bind.”

“I wasn’t condemning…just noting.”

“Do you intend on watching me this entire battle?” Xu asked, his eyes remained focused on the sky for the signal.

“I do. I also come bearing some information our scouts just recovered.”

“You plan on helping me? Isn’t that cheating?” He asked with a grin.

“It is information you would find out on your own eventually. While this is a test, please keep in mind that we do want to win. I will do everything in my power to ensure that Lord Cao Cao achieves victory, especially in a battle as important as this.”

“You really believe in him and all his talk of his ambition don’t you?”

“I do. I share his vision and hope that I live long enough to see it come to fruition.”

“Huh…I don’t know if I am a believer yet but I gotta admit…he is an interesting guy. Far more competent then the last lord I served anyway.”

Jia offered him a small smile. “I’m sure he will be pleased with such a glowing compliment.”

“Ahaha, I am sure that will go over well. So what is this information you bring to me?”

“Lu Bu has abandoned the city of Xiapi. There is only a paltry force guarding the city. He and the bulk of his forces have decided to stay entrenched within Xiapi castle instead.”

“Tch, so he abandons his people in order to save his own neck? Smart. Easier to protect himself rather than defend civilians…still a cowardly move.”

“Indeed. You know as well as I that at this point the best move for Lu Bu would be to stay holed up within Xiapi Castle.”

“Which means he has faith in the castle defenses…I bet Chen Gong believes he can outlast us…shit…” 

Xu clenched his fist in irritation. The battle hadn’t even officially begun but he already found himself up against a wall. Digging out an entrenched enemy was one of the most annoying things to do when laying siege to a castle. A smart strategist could outlast even the most tenacious of enemies under these conditions.

“But Xiapi has a very big flaw,” Jia continued.

“Flaw?” Xu perked up at hearing this word. While laying siege to a castle was a difficult task, it could be made a lot easier if there was a flaw that could be exploited.

“The control for their flood gates is located outside of the castle…to the northeast to be more accurate.”

Jia’s words were like sweet music to Xu’s ears.

“Fèngxiào, I owe you a drink.”

“Ah, that was a mistake on your part. You have no idea just how much I can drink and I intend to take you up on that offer.”

Xu flashed him a grin. “That’s fine with me. We’ll flood those cowards right out of their little hidey holes. I’ll lead the attack on this personally.”

“Taking to the field personally? My, my aren’t you just full of fire…guess I’ll have to come along as well if I intend on keeping my eye on you.”

Xu was grateful for the backup. He was confident in his skills as a fighter but more help was always better. He doubted that Chen Gong would be dumb enough to leave the floodgates undefended. 

“Master Fèngxiào, Wénhé. I am ready to leave whenever you are.”

Both men turned to Yu Jin who stood rigidly before them, his arms folded behind his back.

“What’s this?” Xu asked Jia who gave him another small smile.

“I thought it would be good to have some back up, just in case. I imagine Chen Gong will assign their toughest warrior to defend the floodgates and that would mean facing off against Lu Bu himself or Zhang Liao. I am confident in my fighting ability but I am no fool.”

“Well the more the merrier I suppose.”

“Make no mistake, I follow you under the command of Lord Cao Cao and Master Fèngxiào. I do not trust you and the minute you step a toe out of line I will cut it off followed by your head.” 

With that said, Yu Jin stalked off to wait by the horses he had prepared for the mission.

Xu shrugged indifferently. “Be my guest,” he called out to Jin’s back. Jin did not reply choosing instead to double check the saddle of his steed.

“Nice guy,” Xu said, his voice oozing with sarcasm.

“As cuddly as a tiger. Don’t worry, once you get to know him better I’m sure he will threaten you a lot less,” Jia said as he gave Xu’s shoulder a comforting pat.

“Oh goody, I look forward to that.”

=#=

Yue Jin saddled up his horse to prepare for his ride into battle. As usual, he volunteered to lead the vanguard. Many questioned him about his constant need to lead the charge of Cao’s forces. They always asked him what he was trying to prove. He would always answer that he had nothing to prove and he only wished to bring victory to his lord but that wasn’t completely true. Yue Jin was out to show everyone that despite his smaller stature, he was every bit a warrior as the others in the army. 

Even if no one doubted his skill, he still needed to prove to himself that he was worthy of being a general in Cao’s army. Despite all the victories he has had in battle, he still wasn’t quite convinced and being the perfectionist that he was, he doubted he would be. He would always push himself to be a little better and to fight a little harder.

Jin mounted his horse and was prepared to set out when he was stopped by a man he had seen walking about with Liu Bei and his forces. The man was tall, taller than Jin. This fact made his eye twitch in annoyance. Height was the first thing he noticed when meeting someone new and almost always he was irritated when he realized they were taller than him. Even if it was by a mere inch, it got under his skin.

The man saluted Jin and he respectfully returned the gesture.

“I am Zhao Yun, styled Zǐlóng.”

“Yue Jin, styled Wenqian. What do you want?”

“I heard you are to lead the attack. When fighting for my lord, I also usually take up that role. I wish to fight alongside of you if that is alright.

So this man was a kindred spirit in a way? Jin wondered if people always questioned Yun’s need to lead the charge as they did with him.

“I have no problem with that but we leave now.”

“That’s fine. Set out, I will catch up quickly.”

Jin nodded and began his charge towards the city. The role of his group was to distract the enemy long enough for the armory and depot strike teams to complete their assault. Once the signals went up, they were to push the enemy as hard as they could to keep them sufficiently distracted. They would get another signal from the main camp when the strikes had been successful. Jin hoped to seize the city before that signal came. It was a lofty dream for sure but one he planned to aim for anyway.

Jin reached the first group of enemies. A patrol group that found exactly what they were suppose to be on the lookout for. Jin steered his horse right into the men, trampling one under hoof while his hook blade managed to find purchase in the mouth of one of the soldiers who was screaming at one of the other men in his unit to get help. 

With strength the certainly surprised the man who’s mouth had been the unfortunate target, Jin lifted the man’s body into the air and with a might swing flung him away. The force of the throw ripped part of the man’s jaw off before his limp body slammed heavily into the snowy ground below. 

Jin threw up his foot to kick the side of a blade that was coming at him knocking his assailant off balance. Not wasting the opening, Jin’s hook blade bit into his throat and ripped out a chuck of flesh leaving the man falling in a bloodied heap at his steed’s hooves. 

Jin spied a man running away to get reinforcements with some of his men hot on his trail. He called his forces back. It would be to their benefit if the man went and got reinforcements. After all, they were supposed to be providing a distraction. True it would make things harder for them, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

His men made quick work of the rest of the patrol and they gathered around their general. Galloping up behind them was Zhao Yun and his force. He looked around and Jin could see a tinge of disappointment in the man’s face. 

“Seems we took a bit too long to get prepared,” Yun remarked as he looked at the remains of the battle that ended just a few moments ago.

“There should be more soon,” Jin replied with a shrug.

No sooner had the words left his mouth that they heard the drums of war being beaten. A large enemy force from the city was coming their way lead by several generals.

Jin and Yun nodded to each other then charged towards their enemies.

=#=

The attack on the armory

Li Dian, Xun You and Xu Huang stopped their forces once the armory was in sight. 

“Well, how do you guys want to do this?” Dian asked as he eyed the armory.

“Since I am new here, perhaps it is better if I follow your leads,” You replied.

“Unnecessary,” Huang replied. “Your cousin spoke highly of your skills as a strategist. If you have some suggestion on how we can take this base please share it with us.”

Dian nodded in agreement. “What he said.”

“Very well, thank you for the trust. Our instructions were to give them a show of strength to get the general to our side but it wouldn’t do if we lose forces while trying to do so. I say we go with a fire attack.”

“But we don’t-“ Dian began.

“Have a fire team?” You finished. “I actually comprised my unit of one just in case you decided to follow my suggestion.”

“That’s some forethought.” Dian said with a laugh. 

“I just like to be prepared for all possibilities. Now then, we only need a distraction so my group can get in position.”

“Allow me,” Huang said. “My men and I will give you the time you need to prepare your attack.”

Without another word, Huang signaled his men forward. With a mighty cry, they charged straight for the armory.

“Well then, Mànchéng. Would you be as so kind as to light the signal for our other forces? We are suppose to be fighting simultaneously after all. Once done, please join Gōngmíng in his assault.”

“Gotcha,” Dian replied. 

Once Xu Huang and his forces were in clear view of the enemy, he looked boldly forward. He jabbed the hilt of his massive axe into the snow next to him. The axe standing erect next to him gave you the impression of how truly large it was. 

“The man that stands before you is Xu Huang, styled Gōngmíng. I will give you this one chance and this one chance only to surrender yourselves. If you refuse, we will attack.”

The gatekeepers looked at each other uncertainly wondering if this man was mad. Did he truly think they would surrender? When they failed to answer, Huang picked up his axe.

“Your silence will serve as your answer then. Men! It is time to show them the results of our training! Attack!”

With a mighty cry, his men rushed forward to clash with the enemy. Not to be left behind, Huang charged in right along with them. His target was the gate captain. The captain caught wind of Huang’s intentions and braced for the attack.

Huang rushed in, his hands gripping his axe tightly before him. The closer Huang got the more the gate captain realized just how truly big the blade on his axe was. From his previous distance, it was easy to mistake what the actual size was but as Huang got closer and closer, he got a frightening view of its massive size. The captain realized that blocking was not an option. He took a step back but found that his back hit the gate he was meant to protect. Fear flooded his mind as he tried to ponder the best course of action to take.

Too late, Huang was on him now. He did the only thing he could think of and attempted to block. Huang’s massive axe crashed into his spear and easily splintered the wood. As Huang’s massive blade bit into his shoulder he realized that blocking was probably not the best decision. 

Huang’s powerful strike pinned the captain into the gate. The man looked up at him with pitiful eyes. Huang felt no sorrow for taking the man’s life. He gave him the chance to surrender. He forcefully ripped his axe out of the man’s shoulder, splintering a bit of the wood on the gate as he did so. No longer pinned to the gate, the gate captain, nearly split in two fell in a heap to the ground. Not missing a beat, Huang turned his attention to the rest of the enemy forces.

“The gate captain is down! Open the gate! Help us!” the soldiers started as they abandoned the fight in favor of banging on the massive wooden gate. 

“Do you not hear them? We must open the gates!” Chen Gui implored as he made his way to Zang Ba’s side. 

Ba closed his eyes and folded his arms across his chest as he pondered their situation. He opened his eyes and looked up to one of the men on the watch tower who had been unsuccessfully firing on the enemy forces below.

“How many generals and ground troops stand against us?” 

“Two! Two generals that I can see. One of them is decimating our forces. They are almost all dea-“

“Ground troops. How many?” Ba interrupted, forcefully steering the man back onto the topic. 

“I-I don’t know. I can’t tell. More than us!”

“Damnit,” Ba cursed. He looked at Gui. “We cannot open the gates. If we do, we are as good as dead. We are outnumbered.”

“So we sit here and wait for them to break in and kill us? I rather fight them on our terms rather than theirs,” Gui replied.

“Sir, there is strange sm-aaargh,” the archer’s words were cut off abruptly. He soon fell from his tower to the snow covered ground below. His crimson blood soon seeped from the arrow wound in his throat staining the white snow.

“Someone get up there and take his place!” 

The men looked uncertainly at each other.

“Now!” Ba commanded. 

This snapped them to attention and one of the soldiers took the bow from his fallen ally and slung it over his shoulder before climbing up to the now vacant tower.

“Master Xuāngāo, there is smoke coming from behind the enemy forces. It looks red. Also the enemy has reinforcements. They nearly have the armory surrounded.”

‘Red smoke?’ Ba thought to himself. 

“It must be some sort of signal,” he mused aloud. “There is nothing we can do about it now. We have to hold this base.”

“You will not open the gate and attack?” Gui asked again.

“Did you not hear him? We are surrounded. What good would opening the gate do now?” Ba replied. 

“You are a foo-wait…do you smell smoke?” Gui asked as he turned his nose up to the air and sniffed.

Ba looked at him curiously before mimicking the gesture. Gui was right, there was a distinct odor of smoke in the air. Could it be from the signal and was carried downwind? 

“Fire!” One of the archers cried. Ba spun around just in time to see fire arrows raining down from the sky behind them. Whipping his spear in front of him, he quickly cut down two arrows heading for him and Gui. Two more archers fell from their towers. One died instantly while the other screamed in pain while tried to roll around in the snow to douse the flames that began to eat away at the exposed clothing he wore under his armor.

Another hail of arrows came over the gate. Some harmlessly imbedded into the ground, their flames put out by the snow. Others found their targets in the wooden structures within the armory. 

“Damnit,” Ba spat as he cut down a few more arrows that came too close to him and Gui. 

The fire was already spreading.

“Put those flames out immediately!”

The soldiers hurried to fulfill the order but more arrows came over the wall. Some striking the soldiers, others hitting more of the structures. The soldiers were running around like mad men as they tried to put out all of the flames. Their attention so focused on the arrows, all the occupants within the armory failed to notice the large fire brewing in the back of the base until it was a raging flame. 

“We have to abandon the base! We won’t be able to put out all of these fires in time. I rather die with a sword in my hand than perish in flames!” said Gui.

“Damnit,” Ba said again. Gui was right. If it was just the arrows, it would be manageable but the large fire the enemy had set on their blindside was a major problem.  
“Open the gates, we die like warriors!” Ba declared.

The gates were thrown open. Gui had moved to the front to seemingly lead the charge. Ba took his place next to him. The enemy stood before them in an opposing horizontal line. There would be no chance for them to flee. 

The pristine white snow was tarnished with the blood and bodies of their comrades. The two men that stood slightly in front of the line of men both held bloodied large weapons in their hands. One held a massive axe, the other some large odd wheeled weapon that Ba had never seen before.

He gripped his spear tightly in his hands and brought it to bear in front of him. Those two men looked formidable but he would be damned if he goes down without taking at least one of them with him. 

“We surrender!”

Ba’s head snapped to the side where Gui stood. The old man had dropped his weapon to the ground and was bowing his head to the enemy, his hand folded in salute in front of him.

‘What the hell are you doing old man? What happened to dying as warriors? Was surrender the plan he had all along?’ Ba thought to himself in anger. He was confused now. What should he do? They had more forces than they did and it was clear that if he fought this battle, he would die. 

“Surrender Xuāngāo,” said Gui. The man was now looking at him with sincerity in his eyes. 

“Is Lu Bu truly worth dying for?” The old man continued.

Was he? That was an easy question the answer. No. No he wasn’t. Ba hadn’t been happy with Bu’s leadership for awhile now. He even toyed with the idea of leaving a few times before but stayed because he had built friendships with Zhang Liao, Gao Shun and a few others. This battle was already lost. There was truly no point in fighting any longer but surrendering didn’t necessarily mean that Cao Cao would take him into his army. He could be exchanging a death now for a death in the very near future. With a heavy sigh, Ba threw his spear to the ground.

“Damnit,” he exclaimed under his breath as dropped to his knees and put his hands behind his back to be bound.

He could hear his men following suit, not wanting to die for Lu Bu’s cause either. The man with the wheeled weapon and messy hair came to his side.

“No need for all that. We want to work with you. Defect to our side and fight against Lu Bu.”

“You expect me to believe that?” Ba asked with an incredulous snort.

“Why not?” Huang said stepping forward.

“Not very long ago, I was in the same position you were and I was given the same chance. Here I stand today, proud to fight for Lord Cao Cao.”

“That so?” Ba replied suspiciously. His eyes shifted from Dian and Huang to Gui. The man looked a little too comfortable to be a prisoner of war.

“So you’ve been working for Cao Cao all this time? Gōngtái was right?” Ba asked the elderly man.

“Yes. I told Lord Cao Cao about you. I told him that you were a man of integrity and skill who was languishing under Lu Bu’s rule,” Gui replied. 

“Well, I don’t want to make a liar out of you. I have no love for Lu Bu.”

Ba stood and picked up his spear.

“My blade serves Cao-I mean Lord Cao Cao now.”

=#=

The attack on the supply depot

“Alright men step it up. The attack on the armory is already going down. We are behind. You,” Yuan pointed to a soldier who straightened up once he realized he was the one being addressed.”

“Light our signal so they know we aren’t falling behind.”

The soldier saluted and prepared to run off to accomplish the given task.

“A moment,” Yu said as he caught the young soldier by the arm. The solider bowed awkwardly, confused as to why he was stopped so suddenly.

“You need this,” Yu said as he handed over a pouch of strong smelling herbs to the soldier. 

“Regular smoke won’t do. This will give it the same red color as the signal from the armory. Hurry along now.”

The soldier saluted and ran off with the pouch in hand. 

Yuan tsked in annoyance as he looked up to the signal from the armory once more. It hadn’t been too long since the armory’s signal went up but it was far too long to Yuan. Despite his carefree attitude, Yuan actually took his role as general seriously. He hated behind left behind. 

“We wouldn’t be so far behind if we didn’t take that detour,” Yuan remarked angrily as he turned back to the others.

“I thought it was prudent that we avoid any patrols. The point of this excursion is to surprise the enemy, is it not?” Yu replied.

“Killing them could have kept them quiet and avoided a detour,” Yuan replied.

“The detour was truly not that long Miàocái and we did not expend any men or strength. I understand you were eager to get into the fray but the safety of our troops should be paramount.”

“Our troops are not so weak as to get winded by such a minor skirmish!” 

“Of course I am not saying that they are. I am merely saying that it would be best to avoid combat when possible to minimize losses.” 

“What about culling the enemy forces so our men have an easier time? Did you think about that or does your cowardly nature only think about how you can best can avoid keeping yourself from harms way?”

“Are you calling me cowardly? You dare accuse me of such? Master Guan Yu can attest to my courage for it was I who ran into battle to save Lord Liu Bei when he was surrounded!” Yu retorted angrily.

“Yeah I bet you would risk life and limb to save him and since when is he your lord?” Yuan spat back just as angry.

The two men went back and forth to the point where Guan Yu believed they would come to blows. What kind of army was this when two of its generals would go at each other’s throats on the battlefield? He couldn’t even understand what they were arguing about. He was about to intervene when he noticed a commotion in the supply depot. The three generals were so engrossed in the argument that none realized that thick black smoke wafted from the wooden structure.

Soon the gates were thrown open and the soldiers were running out in fear of their lives. This promptly ended the argument between Yuan and Yu who immediately put their differences aside to deal with the new situation that has arisen.

“Fire from within?” Guan Yu asked puzzled as he watched the chaos unfold. 

Soldiers were tripping over each other as they tried to flee from the burning structure, black smoke and flames licking at their backs as they fled. None of their men had moved to attack the supply depot so what was going on?

“Do we attack, Miàocái?” Yu asked. Yuan was named the lead on the depot attack and he decided to defer to him in this decision rather than act on his own as he did before. Things were already tense for him within the army and he had no desire to stir up issues any further.

“We move to surround them and ask for their surrender. We only attack if they provoke us,” Yuan replied.

Yu nodded pleased with the answer. It was the best response he could hope for in this situation.

On Yuan’s word their men moved out to surround the fleeing men. Many were winded, doubled over with soot covered faces as they sucked in desperate breathes of fresh air. The few that managed to get out of the depot fairly quickly were alert. They grabbed their weapons and held it at the ready as they wearily eyed the forces that surrounded them. They were uncertain on how to proceed and looked to each other for guidance. No one man knew the answer; it would be up to their general to make the decision for them.

“We were betrayed! I want to know who it was!”came the loud voice of a man who emerged from the depot. He was speaking to the man that was currently supporting him. Said man seemed to be a bit annoyed at being yelled at when in such close range.

“Please refrain from shouting in my ear Master Meng. I can hear you quite well.”

“Screw what you can hear. We need to find out who-,“ the man paused realizing that they were surrounded. “Damnit,” he spat the taste of ash from his mouth as he pushed the man who had been holding him up away so he could stand on his own two feet to greet his enemies.

“I know this was a plot by our enemies. Tell me this before you slaughter us at least. Who was it that betrayed us?”

“I’ll tell you,” Deng replied as he stepped past Meng and went to stand on the side of Yuan and the others. The saluted them.

“I am Chen Deng, styled Yuánlóng. I trust you know of me?”

“We do,” Yuan replied. “So this was your work?”

“It was. I had an opportunity to strike so I did. I wanted to try to lessen the burden for our allied forces as much as possible.”

“Yuánlóng! You bastard it was you?” Meng asked stunned.

“Yes. And as we speak, the armory is going down as well. Lu Bu will not live to see another day. You have the opportunity to ensure that you do not follow his fate. You only need to swear loyalty to Lord Cao Cao.”

“Ahh, this kid is stealing my thunder,” Yuan muttered with the shake of his head. 

“He is a bit forceful isn’t he?” Yu remarked as he watched the proceedings in surprise.

“Fine,” Meng replied stunning everyone around them. He gave a nonchalant shrug at the surprised looks he was getting from his men and his enemies alike.

“I have no love for Lu Bu. He is a fool and I refused to die for a fool. Besides, I heard Cao Cao pays better. So which one of you guys am I following?”

“Well that was disappointingly easy to resolve,” Yuan said.

“I must admit, I thought there would be somewhat more resistant but I guess it is better this way,” Deng replied. “We are yours to command, what will you have us do?”

“Since this was resolved so quickly, I wish to join the attack on the front,” said Guan Yu.

“Sounds like a good idea to me. Let’s go. With both of our signals up, they should be making a hard push into the city. I’ll be damned if this battle ends without me killing something,” Yuan replied.

With their new goal in mind the group made their way to the battle on the front which was already underway.

=#=

“The signals for both the armory and the supply depot have been spotted. We should be able to get to the floodgates with no issue.”

Jia nodded in agreement to Xu’s words. 

“Then let’s not waste any more time. Remember, we need to get to the floodgates as soon as possible. If we run into any forces in our path take them out as quickly as possible so we can move on.”

“Hmph, we can handle ourselves. Just make sure you don’t fall behind,” Yu Jin said before spurring his horse forward.

“This is going to be a pleasant trip,” Xu replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he gave his horse a light kick to get it moving.

“Just think about the good things,” Jia replied as he rode up to his side. “Your plan, so far is going off without a hitch.”

“So far, yes but I imagine that the real trouble will be when Lu Bu is forced out of Xiapi. He will be like a wild animal backed into a corner which is to say at his most dangerous.”

“I agree. I look forward to seeing how you handle this.”

“Ha, well I’ll be sure to not disappoint,” Xu replied as he gave his horse another kick to spur it on faster.

Jia smiled and followed suit. 

Despite having the main team drawing off attention from them, Xu’s group did indeed face their fare share of enemies. The first of their enemies was at a gate blocking the road leading towards the floodgates. It seems Chen Gong was indeed aware of his flaw and did put up some blocks to protect it. Xu was confident that they could beat their foes and still reach the floodgates with minimal issues. 

The general standing in charge of the first gate drew his sword and pointed it Xu and his forces. 

“I am Zhang Hu! I swear on my life that you will not pass this gate.”

Yu Jin moved to dismount his horse and faced the man in battle when he was stopped by Jia Xu.

“Let me handle this one,” said Xu.

“You said this needed to be done quickly. I would be the better choice,” Jin replied.

Xu ignored the thinly veiled insult and dismounted his horse. Once on the ground, he unhooked the chain and sickle he kept at his side.

“This is true, but I also believe we need to keep you well rested in case we run into a more difficult enemy. Can’t trust frail little ol’ me to handle much more than a guy like this.”

“Hmph,” was Jin’s reply but he did not move to dismount again. 

Jia stepped forward towards the man, weapon in hand. 

“What say we settle this in a duel, hmm? It would make things quicker for both of us.”

“Very well, will you tell me your name?”

“No need to tell my name to the dead,” Xu replied as he began to twirl the chain around. The metal ball at the end of the chain made a loud whooping noise as he whipped it through the air in large circles.

“Tch, very well. I only asked so I know what family to send your remains to.”

“How thoughtful,” Xu replied as he began move slowly in a wide circle around the man.

Hu instructed his soldiers to stay out of the battle and then he too began to move in a circle, away from Xu. The two men eyed each other, waiting for the first one to make a move. It was Xu who moved out first. He threw the chain out, the ball made a loud whoosh as it sailed past Hu’s head. Hu saw this as an opening for Xu and charged forward. With a loud cry, he brought his sword down in a slash, blocked by Xu’s sickle.

Xu jerked the chain back. Hu, underestimating or just completely forgetting about the second part of his weapon paid no heed to this. He attempted to do a forward thrust which Xu managed to easily parry. Before Hu could attack again an unimaginable pain overtook him as the heavy metal ball cracked his skull from behind. Hu staggered on his feet and with a shaky hand reached out to the back of his head. 

Before he could make contact, Xu’s sickle had dug into his throat and cut through cleanly. The man looked up with unfocused eyes at the man who killed him before falling dead at his feet.

Xu looked at the rest of Hu’s forces. 

“Now, will you honor your master’s will or do we have to kill you all as well?” 

Morale lost, they began to toss their weapons to the snow. 

“Good choice, gate please?”

Begrudgingly, they pushed the gate open, allowing them passage. Xu mounted his horse once more and lead their forces through. Though Jin did not comment to him aloud, he was mildly impressed with the display. 

They proceeded on their way towards the floodgates. They met further resistance but as per Xu’s instructions, he and Jia handled the bulk of the fighting leaving Jin rested for whatever lay in wait at the floodgates.

Their first real challenge came at the final barrier between them and the floodgates. Standing before the gate holding a great sword in hand was Gao Shun. The men that stood at his side looked equally fierce. This would not be an easy battle. 

Yu Jin moved to dismount but found himself stopped by Jia Xu once more.

“You kept me out of battle for a foe like this yet you stop me once more. Explain yourself!” Jin demanded. 

He was annoyed at being denied the right to battle. He begrudgingly understood the reason for doing so but now that they were faced with a difficult foe he couldn’t grasp why he was still being denied.

“Gao Shun is a well known general under Lu Bu. If he is here, the last checkpoint before the floodgates, that would mean that someone even stronger than he is at the floodgates. Do you honestly believe you can fight in grueling battles back to back without any repercussions?”

Jin hmphed in annoyance. Xu’s logic was sound. He was confident in his abilities as a warrior but he also knew that some of Lu Bu’s generals were incredibly strong. If Zhang Liao or Lu Bu himself waited at the floodgates, he wouldn’t fare well after coming from a battle with Gao Shun.

Xu took Jin’s silence as acceptance of the situation. He dismounted and Jia dismounted as well.

“You weren’t intending on facing this foe alone were you?” Jia asked as he walked to his side.

“With a bit of effort I probably could but I prefer to work smarter, not harder. Your help is appreciated.”

Both men walked towards Gao Shun. Shun, a man who usually preferred to remain silent did not waste any words. He signaled for his forces to advance. With a cry they charged forward.

Xu met the enemy first. His chain lashed out like a whip wrapping itself around the neck of a soldier. The soldier struggled to pull it off but found himself being yanked forward. He stumbled forwards towards his assailant whom had just sliced through a fellow soldier. The soldier tried to right his footing but Xu’s attention was now on him. His sickle bit into his stomach. The man felt a burning pain in his stomach that only intensified as Xu quickly yanked the sickle to the right, ripping it out of him. The man fuitily put his hands to his stomach in a vain effort to keep his blood and intestines inside before falling to the ground dead.

With another yank, Xu snatched the chain from his neck and threw it towards another enemy. This time the metal ball at the end of the chain smacked into the face of a soldier, breaking his nose. The man immediately cried out in pain and tried to stop the flow of blood gushing from his nose. He was out of the battle for now. Xu yanked the chain back and with and tossed it at yet another enemy. 

Xu kept up his assault until he heard Jia shout at him.

“Down!”

Xu did as Jia commanded and ducked just in time to see him jump in the air with several orbs of pure energy spread out before him. Jia smacked at the orbs in one stroke with his scepter sending them flying towards the enemy. The ones unfortunate enough to get directly by the orbs died instantly as the orbs released their power upon contact sending a bolt of thunder surging through its target, burning them to a crisp leaving naught but ashes behind. The ones that managed to dodge didn’t fare much better. The chi Jia had infused in those orbs caused anyone caught near it to be badly seared.

Jia’s attack left charged bodies and ashes in its wake. He looked at the battlefield satisfied with the results.

“Don’t think you went a little overboard with that attack? Do you have anything left in you?” Xu asked as he surveyed the battlefield.

“I still have a bit in me but I plan on letting you take the lead in the fight with Gao Shun,” Jia replied with a smile.

“How kind of you,” Xu said. With a sigh he rolled his shoulders and prepared to face the general who was already walking towards them. Shun’s slow walk slowly began to shift into a full on run, ending with him leaping into the air. He came down right on top of them, his blade coming down like a deadly guillotine.

Both men dodged out of the way. Xu threw his chain as he did so, hoping to wrap it around his leg. This worked momentarily distracting Shun and Jia seeing the success in Xu’s attack wasted no time in rolling to his feet and thrusting the tip of his scepter into Shun’s stomach. Shun grunted in pain from the attack and brought his blade back up in a crescent arc causing both men to dodge backwards from the strike. 

Xu tried to pull on the chain to pull Shun off balance but the man’s stance remained firm. In a surprising move, he shuffled his foot back and tried to pull Xu off balance. Not expecting this, Xu stumbled forward towards Shun. Shun did a forward thrust which Xu attempted to parry with his sickle but was just a few seconds slow. Shun’ great sword scraped against the metal of Xu’s sickle and sliced into Xu’s side. He hissed in pain and hopped back. He was at a disadvantage as long as his chain stayed wrapped around Shun’s foot and Shun knew it.

The wound wasn’t that bad but it hurt like hell. He wouldn’t have any time to address the injury as Shun was attempting to yank him forward once more. Prepared this time, Xu pulled the chain back on his end. It became a tug-of-war between the two men, neither willing to relent. This was interrupted by Jia who came with a quick thrust of his scepter into Shun. Shun managed to block the attack but his momentary distraction gave Xu the advantage he needed to win the tug-of-war. 

Xu yanked hard, forcing Shun into an awkward split. Shun tried to react quickly but found himself suddenly struck in the side of the head with a blunt object. It took him a few seconds to realize it was Jia who followed up the strike with more in quick succession. He took two more blows but managed to block the final one. His head was ringing from the pain and he sloppily slashed at Jia to make him back off but froze when he felt a sharp stinging pain in his side. He looked to his side to see that Xu had changed up his tactic. While Shun was distracted with Jia, Xu had used the remainder of the chain he held to swing the sickle into his side. 

Shun pulled the sickle out, letting it drop to the snowy ground blow and with his free hand he tried to staunch the warm blood that flowed out of him. He was at a great disadvantage now but at least now only one of them had a weapon. He got to his feet just as Jia rushed at him again. Shun tried to counter the attack but he was markedly slower. Jia dodged right past him and with the tip of his scepter, attacked the wound that Xu had made only moments before.

Shun gave a howl in pain as Jia thrust his scepter into the wound once more, this time shoving the tip of the scepter inside of it. Shun’s bloodied hand gripped the scepter and tried to force it out but he had lost a lot of blood by this point and he was much weaker than he had been earlier leaving his hand slick with blood to slip harmlessly on the weapon. Jia kept pushing the scepter inside of the wound, forcing it to open wider and wider. Shun was forced to his knees. He swiped his sword wildly, hearing the whistle as it sliced through the air but not finding its target.

A familiar pain burned through him. He dully realized that it was coming from his neck. Dumbly, his hand touched the cold metal jutting from his throat and he realized that it was the sickle. While he was distracted, the other man had recovered his weapon. He wouldn’t survive this battle. He wouldn’t see Yan again. He wouldn’t see his unborn child. He felt nothing but regret as Xu tugged the chain pulling the sickle and forcing it to tear through his throat, completely decapitating him. Xu caught the bloodied sickle in his hand, breathing hard. 

“Well that was fun,” Jia said with his trademark smile. 

“I beg to differ,” Xu replied as he held a hand to the wound at his side.

“Will you be okay? Shall we go on without you?”

“No, it’s just a flesh wound. I’ll live much to the disappointment of many, I’m sure. Come, we must go. The floodgates are next.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zhang Liao – Wényuǎn  
> Jia Xu – Wénhé  
> Guo Jia – Fèngxiào  
> Yu Jin – Wenze  
> Cao Cao – Mèngdé  
> Guo Jia – Fèngxiào  
> Xiahou Yuan - Miàocái  
> Xiahou Dun – Yuánràng  
> Chen Gong – Gōngtái  
> Lu Bu - Fèngxiān

“Master Liao, report!”

Liao gave a slight nod of his head, giving the soldier permission to speak.

“Master Gao Shun has fallen. The enemy is approaching as we speak.”

Lu Lingqi emitted a loud gasp at Liao’s side. The soldier didn’t seem to notice her distress and continued to give his report. His words, however, no longer registered with Lingqi. Gao Shun dead? She looked down to the ground and shifted the snow with the tip of her boot as the words rolled in her mind over and over. The more she thought about it, the more she could feel tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She knew Gao Shun well. He watched over her and her mother along with Liao. They made sure that they were never left behind to fend for themselves again. It was a pity that a good man like that fell so soon in battle.

At that moment she chanced a glance at Liao. His face was set in a frown as rigid as stone as he continued to receive the report from the messenger. He didn’t look the least bit moved by the death of his comrades. He was just like her father, not showing care for his fellow man condemning their death as weakness. How heartless could they be? But there was something off about Liao; something fundamentally different than her father. She examined him and saw that her initial thoughts were wrong. He wasn’t heartless at all. While his expression was rigid and devoid of emotion, Lingqi’s caught sight of his hands which were balled at his sides in tight fists. He was just as angry as she was but knew that this was not the time to be sad. There was a battle on the way and they had to be prepared for it. Lingqi sucked in a deep breath and held her head high. There would be time to mourn the dead later. Now was the time to ensure they did not end up among them. 

The messenger finished delivering his report and Liao nodded. He gave the messenger instructions and hesitantly, the messenger nodded and went off to prepare. He looked to Lingqi to see her head held high and her face set in determination. She was putting on a brave face and he was proud of her for it but he didn’t think she could truly understand the gravity of this situation. There was a good chance they were going to die here and he regretted allowing her to stay. 

He was livid when he found out that she snuck amongst his forces and followed him to the floodgates. He bid her farewell earlier that day after telling her of his plans. He knew there was a chance he would never see her again so he wanted to make sure he said his goodbyes. He didn’t get to say all he wanted; he didn’t get to wish her a long happy life or tell her that he hoped she would find a life away from the fighting and to find love because he knew it was pointless to do so. As the daughter of a warlord, if they loss this battle, her life would be forfeit. If she wasn’t killed outright, she would be given to another warlord as a trophy. 

It was perhaps because of this reason that he allowed her to stay with him when he found her. For a girl like Lingqi, death would be preferable than the life that awaited her in the wake of their defeat.

Liao didn’t even know Lingqi was with him until they were at the floodgates and he did an inspection of his troops. He knew his men well and it was easy to find her hidden away amongst them. He was determined to send her back to the castle the moment he saw her, but she pleaded with him to let her stay. Liao thought back to when he went to bid her farewell and the final thoughts he had in mind which prevented him from saying all he wanted to say and decided that it might be better for her to fight and die at his side. 

Now, with the enemy moments from their position, he regretted his decision. The candle of her life had barely burned and now the flame of her life threatened to be blown out. Always confined to the castle, she barely had a chance to live life. She didn’t have friends, only trainers. She didn’t have a chance to find true love, being the daughter of a warlord she was only a pawn used for political marriage. She didn’t even have a chance to have children. All these opportunities were denied to her and his foolishness aided in that.

It didn’t matter now. The choice he made could not be changed. It was too late to send her back to the castle as she would run right into the enemy. The only thing he could do now was do everything in his power to protect her. 

“Open the gates,” Liao called out to the gatekeepers. They looked at him curiously but obeyed his orders, pulling the wooden gates slowly open.

“What are you doing?” Lingqi asked as she watched the gatekeepers fulfill his wishes.

“Lingqi, as I told you when I let you stay, you are under my command. You will follow my orders no matter what they are. No matter what happens, you will not go against my commands. Do you understand?”

Lingqi was confused but she nodded her head. The gates fully open, they saw the enemy approaching. Blue banners waved as their flag carriers led the way. Liao stepped to the center of the camp and took his axes in hand. Lingqi moved to stand next to him but he raised one of his axes to block her and shook his head. She was angry about this decision but backed away to stand a few feet behind him. The entire base waited with bated breathe as the enemy approached.

=#=

Jia Xu rose a brow upon seeing the open gate.

“What do you make of this?” Guo Jia asked as he looked to the gates of the base open wide to them.

“Could be a trap,” Xu replied. He rose a hand to stop their forces. “We’ll send a mess-“ Xu cut himself upon seeing a messenger exit from the enemy base. 

The messenger requested permission to approach and Xu granted it. 

“Master Zhang Liao styled Wényuǎn has sent me to request a meeting.”

“That so,” Xu replied as he rubbed his chin. So his theory was right. Chen Gong did send one of their strongest generals to guard the floodgates just as he thought.

“What do you want to do, Wénhé?” Jia asked as he kept his eyes on the messenger.

“We will meet with your Master,” Xu replied. The messenger nodded and ran off.

“Is that wise?” Yu Jin asked with un-tempered hostility. “This could very well be a trap.”

“Apparently you do not know Zhang Liao’s reputation. He is a man of honor. If he says he wants to meet, it is because he truly wants to meet. He wouldn’t go through all this trouble if he just wanted to ambush us. Besides, I am injured. The fighting would be left up to you and Fèngxiào. If there is a chance to avoid an all out battle, we should look into it.”

“Do you think he means to defect then?” Jin asked suddenly feeling annoyed that he might have been possibly denied a chance at a glorious battle.

“Ha, no. Like I said, he is a man of honor. He’s the type that wouldn’t betray his master in the middle of a battle even if they were losing. If I had to guess, he wants a duel. He knows he is outnumbered and this would be the best way to avoid the loss of his men.”

“I came to the same conclusion. I do hope he would consider joining us though. Wényuǎn has quite the reputation. Lord Cao would be very interesting in gaining a warrior like that for his army. You hear that, Wenze? Do your best not to kill him.”

“Hmph,” was his replied as he urged his horse forward into the base. 

Xu instructed the bulk of their forces to remain behind before he and Jia followed with a smaller force. Before long, they stood before Zhang Liao who stood ready for battle. Not far behind him was a young woman holding a cross-bladed voulge.

“Oh, well she is a cute one,” Jia whispered to Xu. 

“She is,” Xu agreed. “Who is she?”

“Not sure,” Jia replied. “When this is all over, I’ll be sure to ask her…perhaps over drinks.”

“Putting the cart before the horse aren’t we? How about we get through this first before you start planning what you are going to do with the spoils of war, hmm?”

“Who leads this force?” Liao asked interrupting their conversation. He couldn’t exactly hear what they were saying but the way they were looking at Lingqi annoyed him.

“That would be me. Jia Xu styled Wénhé. To what do I owe the honor of meeting with the fearsome Zhang Liao?”

“Your forces outnumber our own. I have no doubt that in a short amount of time you would be able to break in and take this base by force.”

“You are correct in that assessment,” Xu replied.

“Therefore I propose a duel,” said Liao.

Lingqi’s eyes widened in shock as her eyes snapped from their enemy to Liao. Was he serious? She didn’t doubt his skill but why take on such a responsibility on his own? Lingqi wanted more than ever to speak up but out of respect for Liao, she remained silent.

“And why would I agree to such a thing? As you said, we can take this base by force,” Xu replied smugly.

“Yes, but I will not make it easy on you. In the end, you will get this base but I will make sure to kill as many of you as I can before you do so. I am giving you a way to avoid unnecessary losses on both sides,” Liao countered. There was no boasting in his voice he meant every single word he said. He would give all he had to do as much damage to the enemy as he could before he fell.

“I request that you accept his offer. I wish to test myself against him,” said Jin, injecting himself in the conversation.

“Well who am I to deny you of your fun. Very well. We will accept your duel.”

“I have one more request,” said Liao.

“You are not exactly in the position to make any request. We are doing you a huge favor as it is,” Xu retorted.

“Regardless, it is one I must ask.”

Xu let out a sigh but relented. “Speak then.”

“If I fall, do not harm my people. They will surrender and will cause you no problems.”

“I can promise to not harm them but I cannot speak for my Lord. He has his own whims and I have no say in what he does.”

“Is Cao Cao such a heartless monster that he would kill men who have surrendered?” Liao asked, his voice quaking with anger.

“Careful friend. Speaking ill of our lord while asking a favor is not wise,” Jia said. He wore a smile but his tone was bereft of all levity. 

Xu looked at Jia in surprise. This man was usually always cool, calm and collected but at that moment, Xu thought the possibility of him attacking Liao was very real. Apparently he underestimated his relationship with Cao Cao.

“Lord Cao Cao is not a wasteful man,” Xu stepped in, defusing the situation. “I mean look at me. I tried to kill him and he offered me a place in his army. If your men surrender, I am sure he will look favorably on them.”

Liao nodded. He had no choice but to take Xu at his word. 

“Let’s go then,” said Liao as he took a few steps back to allow Jin to dismount and prepare himself for the duel.

Lingqi took the opportunity to go to Liao’s side. In a harsh whisper she spoke. 

“What are you doing? How can you just give up like this?”

“I have no intention of giving up. I intend to fight with everything I have,” Liao replied calmly.

“Then why not let them siege the base? Why not fight?”

“What would that accomplish besides the deaths of good men? As I said before I have no intention of just lying down and dying. I will fight with everything I have and if I can prevent unnecessary deaths, all the better. Remember your promise to me. You will follow my command. If I should lose, you will surrender without a fight.”

“My father wouldn’t surrender. He would-“

“Fight to the death. The strong survive and the weak are crushed. That is your father’s way. Is that the way you think? Is that the way you want to be?” 

She hesitated in her answer. Lingqi always tried to be a warrior her father would be proud of and as a result, she believed strength was everything. Liao however had shown her a different way. There was power in strength but also in honor. For a while now, these two ideals had been in conflict within her and she wasn’t sure which was the best way.

“You train hard, harder than most men I know but you aren’t making the progress you want. Do you know why? It is because you don’t know what type of warrior you want to be. You follow in your father’s footsteps and you follow in mine when you need to walk your own path,” Liao sighed.

“This is something I should have taught you long ago…another in the list of regrets I have. You may not be able to find the answer but try to think about it. Think about the type of warrior you want to be. Only then will you improve. One more thing…”

The next words Liao spoke were in whisper. He leaned close to Lingqi to ensure that only she could hear.

”If I should die, do not tell them who you really are. Make up a name for yourself; tell them you are my student and nothing more.”

Everything about this situation confused Lingqi. From the little her father taught her, surrender was not an option. You fight until the death and if your allies die while you are doing so it was because they were too weak. Liao was strong, perhaps almost as strong as her father yet they had such different ways in which they fought. Which was the correct way? What should she follow? It wasn’t just Liao’s decision to duel that confused Lingqi, Liao’s last words confused her more than anything. She wanted to ask him why but they had run out of time.

“Dissension in the ranks?” Xu asked with a smirk. Both Lingqi and Liao looked over to him. He wore a strange smile on his face. It was hard to determine exactly what amused him so.

“It’s none of your concern,” Liao replied.

“Exactly who is that cute young lady?” Jia asked with a charming smile.

“My student. I would appreciate if you stop leering at her.”

“A female student? How curious,” Jia responded as he continued to let his gaze sweep over Lingqi’s lithe frame. 

“I care not if one is male or female as long as they show potential,” Liao replied tersely. Jia’s blatant ogling was getting on his nerves. He was a second away from stalking over to the man and ripping his eyes out of his skull.

“Enough of this, I am ready,” Jin called with better timing than he would ever realize. 

He stepped forward and deftly whipped his war trident around his body before bringing it to bear in front of him.

“I am Yu Jin styled Wenze. I will be your opponent.”

Liao readied his weapons as he examined Jin closely. Upon seeing his weapon, he realized that he had seen this man previously. When Lingqi’s carriage was attacked, it was this man who led the charge. He didn’t get to see him fight that day, but he did see that he was a very militant man with a commanding presence. He couldn’t let his guard down. 

Jin began to walk a slow circle toward Liao. Liao responded by moving away from him, not allowing him to close the distance. Both men were feeling each other out. The atmosphere surrounding them was tense and besides the crunch of snow beneath their boots, neither man made a sound.

Both men stopped moving and with an unspoken agreement, they charged at each other. Weapon met weapon in a loud clash. Sparks flew as their weapons repeatedly struck against each other. Seeing that neither was gaining an advantage, the two men backed away from each other, neither winded from their short bout.

The short reprieve done, they charged at each other once more. Jin struck low this time, thrusting his war trident at Liao’s feet. Liao leapt in the air easily avoiding the blow. While airborne, he twisted his body and brought his first axe down towards Jin’s head. Jin blocked the first axe but Liao who predicted the block was already bringing down the second. 

Jin slid backwards to avoid the blow. The moment Liao’s boots hit the snow he dashed towards Jin bringing both axes down in an overhead strike. Jin blocked the axes with his trident. Their weapons grated against each other as metal scrapped against metal. Both men with gritted teeth tried to get the advantage over each other. Their muscles bulged and ached as they tested them against each other. It was quickly becoming a test of endurance rather than a test of skill. Both men seemed to notice this and again in silent agreement they broke apart and leapt away from each other.

Neither man was breathing hard but it was easy to see that the last clash took something out of both of them. They began to circle again, eyeing each other down with a newfound respect for each other’s skills. Jin was the one that struck first, thrusting his trident in a predictable attack. Liao, seeing the attack coming a mile away dodged to the side and closed the distance for his own attack. To his surprise, Jin whipped his trident and body around in a half circle. Liao who came entirely too close to him saw the attack and tried to dodge but was just a hair too late as one of the blades of the trident caught his armor.

It was a glancing blow which didn’t do much damage but it made him very aware of how dangerous of an enemy Jin was. Jin did not give him a chance to recover becoming the aggressor as he did a horizontal downward slash from left to right. When Liao blocked, he repeated the attack from right to left. Predictably, Liao blocked once more and with a roar he quickly brought his trident up to do a forward thrust. Liao dodged to the side but a second too slow. Two of the trident’s blades pierced through his armor on his right side. He grunted in pain but he used his misfortune to his advantage. 

He threw the axe in his right hand at Jin. Jin dodged to the side, the axe whipping through the air past him into the snow behind him. The attack was never meant to hit him. It was simply a means to distract him which it sufficiently did. Liao wrapped his now empty right hand around the shaft of the trident which was still embedded in him. He yanked towards him. 

As he predicted Jin did not release his hold on his trident. He was pulled along with the weapon and right into Liao axe which he was already bringing down. Seeing the attack a hair too late, Jin was caught in the left shoulder despite his attempt to dodge the blow. He cried out in pain and jerked backwards back out of Liao’s range.

It was a bad blow the dodge, as late as it was managed to mitigate some of the damage and it was the only thing that saved him from getting his arm completely severed. Red splotches from their respective wounds stained the white snow below.

Jin was favoring his left shoulder and Liao favored his right side and was down one axe. Their breathing was heavier now and it was clear this battle couldn’t go on for much longer. Liao shifted his grip on his axe, choosing to wield it with two hands. The two men came together once more, their weapons clashed against each other. Jin, who had taken the worst of the damage, attacks were considerably weaker. Liao was successfully pushing him back and Jin knew that if he kept going this way, he would eventually be routed.

Jin decided to take a chance. On Liao’s next strike, instead of blocking, he parried the blow, knocking the axe to the side. Not missing a beat, Jin rammed his injured shoulder straight into Liao’s chest. He felt a blinding pain upon contact and grit his teeth hard to weather through the pain. Liao was knocked off balance and that was when Jin unleashed his next attack. Forcing his chi into his next strike, Jin brought his trident down to Liao in an overhead strike. Liao tried to block the blow but he was unprepared for the power behind the attack. Jin’s trident cut through the shaft of Liao’s weapon, snapping it in two as if it were wood and not steel that had guarded the attack. The momentum from the attack continued straight through the armor which covered Liao’s chest, exposing his skin below.

Liao was thrown back from the blow. He landed on his back, the snow doing nothing to cushion his fall. Lingqi was immediately at his side, as she cried out his name. She felt anger, sadness and dismay as she stared at the battered body of her mentor. The gash on his chest looked bad. Blood freely bubbled up and spilled from the wound. At a loss for what to do, she used the blade of her voulge to sheer off a piece of cloth from her battle armor. She then pressed the cloth against his wound, begging him to not leave her alone. Never in her wildest dreams would she have ever thought to see her mentor lose. 

“He still lives girl. I held back. I was told to take him alive so I shall.”

Jin spoke with confidence but it was a half truth. The wound on his arm ached and he couldn’t grip his weapon as tightly as he wanted nor could he muster up the chi necessary to finish Liao off even if he wanted to. Still he had his pride and he wouldn’t admit his fault. As if confirming his statement, Liao let out a groan and placed a weak hand over hers which was pressed to his chest.

Relief washed over her upon feeling his hand on hers. Liao opened his eyes and let out a pained groan. He was hurt but he was still alive. That is all she cared about. She took her hand in hers letting her touch linger on his before moving his hand to the cloth she held against his chest just moments ago. Once satisfied that he held the cloth in place, she stood, picking her cross-bladed voulge up from the snow where she tossed it as she did so. Her eyes blazed with determination as she faced Jin. She took her stance. She would avenge her mentor…the man she loved and she would protect her people just as he would.

“That was not the bargain girl,” said Jin, stopping the examination of his shoulder to face her. “You are to surrender upon your general’s defeat.”

“You will kill us anyway. I rather die like warrior than be slaughtered like animal.”

“Tch, he hasn’t trained you well enough,” Jin spat.

“I will show you just how well he trained me!” Lingqi declared as she charged at him. Before she could make a move, she heard Liao call out.

“Enough!”

Despite his wound, his voice still had power in it making her freeze in her tracks just mere feet away from Jin. She spun around to see that Liao was getting to his feet and her fury temporarily forgotten, she immediately ran to his side.

“Stop! You shouldn’t be getting up.”

“This isn’t enough to kill me,” Liao replied. He looked down to his broken weapon with a frown. It wasn’t enough to kill him but it was damn close. He returned his gaze to her. 

“Didn’t you promise to follow my orders?” 

Lingqi looked down in shame. Her emotions had gotten the better of her and she completely forgot what she promised. She just wanted to avenge the man she loved by any means necessary.

Liao didn’t wait for her reply. He pushed past her towards Jin. Jin eyed him wearily, hoping he wouldn’t still be up for a fight. Shakily, Liao clutched his fist in his palm and bowed. The action made him wince but he grit his teeth and bared it. He had to show his opponent the proper respect.

“You fought well. It is not often that I meet my match in battle. I am ready for death. Do with me as you please.”

Liao dropped to his knees as if he was too tired to continue standing. He let out a deep pained breath and waited for the final blow.

“I only ask that you honor our agreement and let my people go. As promised they will surrender.”

As if responding to Liao’s words the dull thuds of weapons hitting the snow could be heard within the base as his soldiers threw down their arms. Lingqi hesitated in following suit. She watched Liao with a mixture of anger and surprise. She didn’t understand why he was giving up. She didn’t understand why he did not fight to the death. Her father would never willingly submit, right? He wouldn’t give his life to ensure the safety of his people. You protected yourself with your own strength. Why would Liao? They were two powerful men but they were so different. Which path was right for her? What type of warrior should she be? Liao looked over his shoulder to Lingqi expectantly. Lingqi threw her weapon down. She already knew the type of warrior she wanted to be. Her father wouldn’t shed a tear for the loss of an ally like Gao Shun but she would. She wanted to use her strength to serve more than her alone. She wanted to protect those she loved; those too weak to do so on their own. She would fight with not just strength alone but with honor. Her father’s path was not one that she wanted to follow. 

“You warrior types are always such gracious losers,” said Xu as he walked past Liao and Lingqi. “First things first, I need to finish what I came here for.”

Without wasting anymore time Xu headed over to the controls of the floodgate. With a bit of effort, he pulled the gate open, sending the water that was being held back spilling forward in a roaring wave straight towards the castle.

“Ahaha! Look at all that water! Even Xiapi castle won’t be able to withstand that, surely!”

 

‘By the way, thanks for the help with the floodgates controls,” Xu remarked sarcastically as he looked back to Jia who was sitting comfortably on his horse.

“You looked like you were fine,” he replied with a smile.

“I am injured you know,” Xu shot back.

“Dodge better,” Jia replied in a teasing tone.

“Ha. At least I made off a bit better than Wenze here,” Xu remarked as he made his way to the side of the man in question. “That looks nasty. You going to be okay?” he continued as he examined the wound.

“I’ll be fine,” he replied in a clipped tone.

“Well let’s get you patched up anyway,” he replied as he clapped a hand on his good shoulder. 

He waved a hand to summon one of his men to look after Jin’s wound.

“When you are done, take a look at our fearless general over there,” Xu said as he pointed toward Liao. 

The soldier was a bit surprised by the order but nodded none the less. It seemed that Jin also shared the curiosity the soldier exhibited if the expression on his face was anything to judge by.

“We cannot have him dying before we present him to Lord Cao, can we?” Xu offered.

“No, we cannot,” Jin replied. He was happy with Xu’s decision to take care of Liao. He considered the man to be an honorable fighter and thought he would be a worthy addition to Cao’s army, should his lord chose to recruit him.

“The rest of you, bind our prisoners. Make it quick, we need to get back to the main base.”

“You won’t leave a group to defend this area?” Jin asked.

“There is no point,” Jia replied, answering for Xu. “The damage is already done. Even if they closed the floodgates, they can’t very well suck the water back in. It would be a waste of resources to guard this area.”

Jin nodded in understanding. He looked at the rushed patch done on his arm once it was completed. It was hardly adequate but it would have to do for now. They didn’t have the luxury of having their wounds properly taken care of until they reached the main camp.

Their men worked fast. All enemy forces were bound and ready for the trek back to the Cao-Bei allied camp. 

“Wanna ride with me beautiful?” Jia asked Lingqi in a teasing voice. Lingqi turned her face from him, indignant.

“Leave the girl be,” said Xu. “You are making her teacher angry.” 

Sure enough, the frown Liao wore clearly displayed his displeasure. Despite his wounds, placed himself in front of Lingqi to shield her from Jia’s constant leering. 

“Enough fun,” said Xu as he mounted his horse. 

“It’s time to put an end to this. The water should be breaking down the gates. We need to join up with our main force so we can put an end to Lu Bu.”

=#=

“The castle is flooded! We are going to drown. We need to evacuate!” 

Chen Gong rubbed his temples with his forefingers though the gesture did nothing to ease his growing headache. Since Cao Cao and Liu Bei had begun their attack, he has been receiving nothing but bad news, each report worse than the last. They lost their Armory and Supply depot almost simultaneously and the city was taken a hell of a lot faster than he originally anticipated. The castle was surrounded and the enemy was already preparing siege weapons. When he thought things couldn’t get any worse, the report that the floodgates had been open and the castle was now being submerged in water was relayed to him. 

Gong gave a deep sigh. This battle was already lost. The most they could do is take as many of the enemy with them as they could. To do that, they needed their fearless leader. Where was Lu Bu anyway? He hadn’t seen him in quite some time. Gong pushed past the messenger and began his search. The first place he would look is the most likely location, his room, wrapped in the arms of his beloved wife who didn’t have the decency to die yet. The thought made Gong roll his eyes in disgust. The servant ensured him that she gave her all the dosages but as far as they all knew, she was still amongst the living…though Yan hadn’t been seen by anyone for a few days now. 

Arriving at his destination, Gong rapped his knuckles against the wooden door frame and waited. There wasn’t a sound coming from the other side of the door. He knew it probably wasn’t the best idea but he chose to enter the room. He slid the door open and nearly gagged at the smell that hit him. The room smelled strongly of excrement and something else equally foul that he couldn’t place. Gong brought his sleeve to his nose to block the foul smell and walked further into the room. There, kneeling beneath the bed in the flickering light of the candle that rested on the table above him was Lu Bu. Gong’s eyes moved from his master to the bed. There lay the body of the recently deceased Lady Yan.

“So she did have the decency to die after all,” Gong muttered.

Bu’s head snapped in his direction. His eyes were ablaze with rage. Gong felt himself freeze, terrified that Bu had heard him.

“Who did this? This couldn’t have been from the baby. WHO DID THIS?!” Bu roared. Anguish and anger were twisted together in his voice. 

It was clear that he was in pain but his pain was not Gong’s concern. He needed a weapon and he had a big dumb one right in front of him.

“Oh no. It seems I was too late,” Gong replied, feigning sadness as he stepped forward to get a better look at Yan. She was a shell of her former self. Her eyes were sullen and currently rolled to the back of her head. Her mouth gaped open revealing a blackened tongue and her skin was deathly pale.

“I just received a report that the enemy would try to poison our lady,” he lied. “I thought there was still time to prevent it but he must have done it before he left.”

Bu stood and stalked over to Gong. He was towering over him; the aura rolling off of him was positively frightening. Gong almost felt bad for their enemies…almost. 

”Who?” That simple word was punctuated with pure hate. Lu Bu was probably barely holding himself back from rampaging. Once he got a name, Gong had no doubt that restraint would snap in an instant. 

“Who killed my wife? Who killed my unborn son?”

“Chen Gui and Chen Deng on orders from Cao Cao and Liu Bei. I tried to wa-“ Gong was cut off by Bu walking away from him. He headed towards the exit, only stopping momentarily to grab his halberd which rested against the wall next to the door. He got his target, nothing else mattered anymore. Bu promised to repay the death of his unborn child, the heir to his legacy, in blood.

Gong cast a final glance to Lady Yan and smiled. He knew that once that bitch was dead Lu Bu would regain his wits. Finally after weeks of pleading and begging Bu was taking the offensive against their enemy. Of course it was entirely too late but Gong would go out with a bang.

He made his way to the courtyard which was already flooded. The troops that remained in the castle were engaged in the futile task of getting rid of the water.

“Morons,” Gong muttered to himself.

“Listen up,” He declared loudly. The soldiers looked to him with hopeful eyes for a way out of this dire situation.

“We are abandoning the castle. We march on the main base. Ready the catapults!” 

=#=

“Is there a reason why you two are on opposite sides of the tent? That isn’t how a married couple should act,” Cao said in amused tone as he eyed his Dun and Zhuyue. 

“You would have to ask your dear cousin why he has been avoiding me,” Zhuyue replied bitterly. 

A rift had developed in Zhuyue and Dun’s relationship. That rift was created when Zhuyue first found out that she was with child. It started as a small fissure, barely noticeable by either of them but as time passed it grew wider and wider till they were on opposite side of each other, unable to give voice to the problems they had. 

That rift prevented Zhuyue and Dun from having a proper conversation for weeks. They no longer shared kisses or soft touches. Dun even began to take the night watch around the camp just to avoid her and she was content with that because it gave her a chance to avoid telling him the truth and facing a reality she feared. 

“Dear cousin,” Cao began obligingly. “Why are you and Zhuyue standing on opposite sides of the tent?”

“We are in the middle of a war, Mèngdé. What do you want me to do, fuck her in the middle of the tent?” Dun spat, clearly not in the mood to play this game.

“I’m certain Fèngxiào would find that prospect most interesting,” Cao replied with a grin.

“Mèng-“ The glare Cao leveled at Liu Bei stopped him cold. There was a very short list of people that were allowed to call him by his style name and Liu Bei was not one of the people on that list. 

“Master Cao,” Bei correct. 

Cao gave an exaggerated sigh and lifted his head from the fist he had it propped up on. He was happier when he forgot that Liu Bei was here but every now and then the man would speak and remind him that he still existed.

“What is it?” Cao replied. He wanted to pat himself on the back for not sounded as annoyed as he was.

“You have my deepest gratitude for fighting alongside us.”

“My goal was simply to defeat Lu Bu. You were merely my best chance at accomplishing that.”

“Regardless, I thank you for your assistance and while I do not mean to sound ungrateful or tell you how to proceed with this battle-“

“Spit it out,” Cao said getting annoyed with the pandering.

“As you wish. Why are we sitting at base? Our forces have taken the city, the armory and the supply depot and as we speak, they are attacking the floodgates. Shouldn’t we reinforce our troops and surround the castle? Why are we sitting in camp discussing your cousin’s love life?” Bei replied. 

He was having trouble controlling his emotion as he spoke. He wanted to be on the frontlines with his sworn brothers, but Cao had ordered him to remain in the main camp. He didn’t understand the decision and as time ticked by, he began to feel contempt for the command. His family was so damn close. He wanted nothing more than to siege the castle and find them. He felt a dainty hand on his arm. He didn’t need to look to know that it was Diaochan. It seems he got a bit too excited. Even Cao looked surprised by his comment as he stared at Bei with one raised brow and his lip turned down into a frown. Bei rubbed Diaochan’s hand to assuage her concern.

“You trust your men so little?” Cao asked in a calm tone.

“No! Of course not. I trust my men with my life!”

“Then why are you so eager to rush to battle by their side? You cannot possibly trust your people if you wish to reinforce them when they did not even request help. They fight to protect you and you would foolishly throw yourself in the middle of battle? What happens if a stray arrow strikes you down? What happens if an ambush force sees you riding off alone and you are caught out? What happens to your men then? Did your rushing to aide them help them when you lie dead? Tell me, what happened when you last rushed into battle to be by your brother’s side?”

Bei shifted his glance from Cao. He remembered well what happened. He was still recovering from the wounds he got. If it wasn’t for Xun Yu, he surely would have died that day.

“You cannot overcome the chaos of this world by acting simply on emotion or faith. You would do well to remember that,” Cao concluded.

If Bei wanted to retort, he wouldn’t have the time as one of Cao’s soldiers rushed into the tent.

“We’re under attack!” He shouted in alarm. Immediately everyone was on edge. They didn’t expect the enemy to ever make it to the main camp.

“By who? Speak!” Dun commanded.

“Catapults. Catapults are attacking the camp and we heard that Lu Bu is on the way!”

“Shit,” Dun replied. While he would normally relish the chance to fight the legendary Lu Bu, the loss of his eye put him at a disadvantage. Lu Bu was a legendary warrior and he would easily spot the weakness in Dun’s blind spot. Dun turned to Cao Cao.

“Your orders?”

“We have to split up. A group to take on the catapults and another to intercept Lu Bu. We lose this base we lose the battle. 

“I’m going after Lu Bu,” Dun announced.

“Yuánràng,” Cao said, the concern was evident in his voice.

“I’m going, Mèngdé.” 

Cao Cao studied his cousin for a few moments before nodding in agreement. 

“Zhòngkāng.”

“Yes Lord Cao Cao?” The large man asked as he saluted his master.

“You will go with him.”

“Okay!” He said cheerfully.

“As will you,” Cao said as he looked at Liu Bei. “Looks like you get to have your battle after all.

“If that is what you think is best,” Bei replied as he saluted.

“If it is alright with you, I wish to go with them father,” said Pi as he stepped forward and saluted his father.

“Very well. I will take a few others with me and take the catapults out,” Cao announced. 

“I will go with you,” Zhuyue said speaking up.

“No,” said Dun. Zhuyue gave him a look of disbelief.

“We have no time to argue about th-”

“You are not putting yourself in danger like that. You will be useless in a fight as you are,” Dun interjected.

“What is that suppose to mean. I may not have my weapons or armor but I can still-”

“I am talking about that baby, Zhuyue,” Dun said cutting her off once more. 

Zhuyue’s mouth dropped open in surprise. There was a silence in the tent that was as oppressive as it was uncomfortable. 

“Even if it isn’t mine…” Dun sighed before forcing himself to continue. “Even if that child isn’t mine, I have no desire to lose you or it so please, stay in the fucking base. Listen to me for once.”

“Not yours?” Zhuyue replied dumbly.

Dun walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

“We’ll talk when I get back,” he said in the low tone.

“Let’s go,” he called out to the others. They nodded and followed him out of the tent. 

Zhuyue still dumbfounded watched him go. 

“Zhang, Zhi. You are with me,” said Cao to his sons. They saluted their father and prepared themselves quickly for battle.

“Ang, I am giving you a chance to redeem yourself. See that no harm comes to this base.”

“Y-yes father,” he replied as he saluted. Cao and his sons walked out of the tent to accomplish the task before them. 

A cocktail of apprehension and confusion brewed within Zhuyue. She couldn’t understand how he found out. It had to be the doctor, but if it was, why doesn’t he think it is his? There was no chance in avoiding this conversation now. She couldn’t help but blame herself for hiding it for so long. Her avoidance of the issue allowed confusion to be born from it. She just hoped that Dun would live long enough to find out the truth.

=#=

Lu Bu carved a bloody path through the battlefield. Any unfortunate soul that had the misfortune to cross his path was slaughtered. The only consolation left to his victims was that they died fairly quickly.

He didn’t know where Chen Gui and Chen Deng were but he had an idea where Cao Cao was. He spurred Red Mare on harder. He wanted to get to the main camp as quickly as possible to rip his head from his shoulders.

Unfortunately it seems his vengeance against Cao would be delayed just a bit longer. Riding towards him was three men two of which he recognized. Liu Bei and Xiahou Dun. It didn’t matter who his opponent was. He would kill them all. 

The minute they were within range, Lu Bu attacked. His halberd cut through the air and was met by Dun’s podao. Bu roared as he pushed forward, attempting to overwhelm Dun with sheer strength. Dun put up a valiant fight but it was one he was slowly losing. Before he could be knocked off his horse, Lu Bu caught in the corner of his eye the flash two blades. He kicked the side of Red Mare and immediately it reared back and kicked its front legs at Dun. Not expecting the attack, Dun was knocked off his horse. Lu Bu’s weapon now free, blocked the incoming blades of Liu Bei.

Bei pushed his blades off of Bu’s halberd and attempted another strike but Bu was faster. He did a side slash towards Bei and he was forced into an awkward blocking stance. Seeing that he was already off balance, Bu pulled his weapon back and flipped it around, jabbing the base into Bei’s abdomen. Bei winced in pain as the attack knocked the wind out of him and his butt out of his saddle. He landed on a ground with a thud and groaned in pain. 

Bu fully intended to finish Bei off right there but his attack was blocked by yet another blade. 

“Meddlesome insects!” Bu roared as his blade collided with Cao Pi’s. Dun, now back on his feet charged at him once more. He kicked at Pi, knocking him away and blocked Dun’s overhead strike. Pi came at him once more and he could see Bei getting to his feet. This was getting annoying. He had to kill one of them quickly.

As he thought that, he felt something hard smack into his side. He was sent flying off of his horse into the snowy ground below, leaving a trail where his body slid. He growled as he got to his knees to see a fourth man. The massive man slung a giant mace over his shoulder with little effort. So that was what hit him. That guy would be a problem it was easy to see he was packing pure power.

“It worked Lord Pi!” Xu Chu exclaimed happily.

“So it did, but we aren’t done yet. Everyone attack!”

Lu Bu was on his feet now. Two on the ground and two on horseback. This would be a problem. It didn’t matter. He would slaughter them all! Pi reached him first. He attacked him with quick slices which Bu easily blocked. He interrupted Pi’s volley with a parry and a counter attack. Pi blocked the attack but the power behind it was more than he could handle. It was his turn to be sent flying off of his horse.

Chu was already on him the minute he finished with Pi. He was the aggressor as he swung his mace around as if it weighed no more than a feather. Bu was forced to block but there was power behind those attacks. While he managed to still hold his ground, he was being pushed back inch by inch.

Dun and Bei had rejoined the fight now. Bu was blocking attacks from three men. He knew it wouldn’t be long before the fourth one rejoined in as well. He needed to turn this fight back in his favor. 

Bu chose to not block Chu’s next attack. Instead he dodged while simultaneously parrying Liu Bei’s attack, knocking him off balance. Quickly he wrapped his large hand around Bei’s throat. He would have loved to crush it right then and there but he had other pressing matters on hand. He threw Bei into Chu. The man ceased his attack and completely dropped his mace in order to catch Bei.

Not wasting any time, he attacked at Dun. Bu noticed that he had a cloth covering his eye. He had heard that he was injured in their last battle. There was no way he would have been able to completely train around the weakness on his blindside. Bu attacked right in that very spot. Dun could see where he was going but the minute he went into his blind spot, he lost sight of him. He had to turn to face him and by the time he managed to do that, it was too late. Bu was already attacking, his halberd in a crescent strike aimed straight for Dun’s mid section. 

Had that attack hit, Dun would have been cut in half. He knew it and Lu Bu knew it. Luckily for Dun, someone else knew it as well. Bu roared and recoiled back, completely abandoning his attack. Dun was spared for now. He didn’t understand at first what caused Bu to fall back but then he caught sight of the arrow jutting from his hand. 

“Haha! Got your back Brother!”

Dun looked back to see Yuan already notching another arrow in his bow. Dun nodded his head in thanks and renewed his attack on Bu.

Bu was angry. This was taking too long. These maggots were in his way and was denying him his revenge. Bu let his anger manifest within his chi. With a mighty roar it lashed out at his foes causing them to back off. A reddish black aura surrounded him, giving him the look of a pure demon rather than a man. 

He would kill them. He would kill them and avenge the death of his family. Bu roared once more and his chi seemed to roar with him. He leapt into the air and held his halberd over head. He brought his weapon down in a mighty strike. The men managed to dodge but still they were blown away from the sheer force surrounding the attack. His attack caused the ground to quake and split from its power. Bu rushed forward the minute he landed. He was on Chu first. He attacked him with a newfound ferocity. Chu was barely able to keep up with his blocks. Bu was effortlessly driving him back.

Chu finally got relief from his allies as Dun and a new face attacked him. While Dun assisted in blocking for his ally, Guan Yu went on the offensive, forcing Bu to back away from him. Bu growled in frustration. This new contender was strong. 

Dun switched from defense to attack and together with Yu, they were successfully driving Bu back. To make matters worse for him, arrows were being shot from a distance, many nearly hit their mark.

Pi, Chu and Bei rejoined the battle. Bu found himself faced against overwhelming odds. He couldn’t muster up enough chi to unleash another attack like the one he previously did. He was at their mercy. He needed to retreat. His vengeance would have to come at another time. 

Bu did a wide sweep with his halberd to force his foes back but Yu and Dun did not back away like the others. Instead, both men dodged under the attack and simultaneously struck him on both sides. Bu roared in pain. While his armor mitigated some of the damage, he was wounded from the attack. He swung his halberd wildly forcing the two men back but they wouldn’t let him rest for long. They jumped back on him, attacking him in quick succession giving no opportunity to do anything other than block.

“Miàocái!” Dun suddenly called.

“On it!” His brother replied. 

Dun suddenly crouched down. Bu was confused by this sudden moved but couldn’t ponder it for long as Yu was still attacking him. In his peripheral, he saw exactly why Dun crouched. Two arrows flew straight towards Bu right in the direction where Dun once stood. He dodged one arrow but the other hit him in the shoulder. Bu didn’t have a chance to pull the arrow out as Dun was swinging his large podao in an upward arc. Bu couldn’t block it. His weapon was currently locked with Yu’s. He had no choice but to dodge backwards.

Even though he managed to do so, Dun’s blade managed to cut through his armor and scrape against his chest. It was a glancing blow but these attacks were getting too close. The flurry of attacks from Dun and Yu continued and now Bei, Pi and Chu had joined in. He was getting attacked from all sides and more and more hits began to find their mark. He was getting winded and the loss of blood was weakening him. It was when Guan Yu knocked his weapon out of his hand and Dun had his blade to his throat that Bu was finally forced to conceded defeat. 

Forced to his knees as soldiers bound his arms behind his back Bu sneered up at his captures.

“Tch, tough bastard. He got a few good hits on me,” Dun remarked as he checked himself over. Indeed Bu had gotten a few good hits on all of them. With the exception of Yuan, everyone in that battle was walking away with scars.

“I agree. I am not sure I could have taken him alone. You are a worthy fighter. I shudder to think how you would fight without your handicap,” said Yu.

“Hmph,” was Dun’s only reply.

“That means you weren’t so bad yourself and I may have a handicap now but not for long.” Yuan said as he rested an arm on Dun’s shoulder.

“Shut up. Don’t interpret for me,” Dun said as he shoved his arm off of him.

“He is emotionally stunted. You have to forgive my brother. He is getting better but he still has a long way to go.”

Yu merely nodded in understanding which made Dun tsk in anger.

“We finally took Lu Bu down, but why bind him? Why not kill him?” Bei asked as he stepped forward towards the others.

“Because my father requested it,” said Pi. “He has many crimes to answer for and a quick death will not suffice.”

“Speaking of Lord Cao, how do you think he is doing with the catapults?” Chu asked as he scratched his stomach.

“The catapults have ceased so I would say they succeeded,” Pi replied.

“Then let’s head back to the main camp. It is about time we bring this battle to a close,” said Dun.

The other men nodded and they began their short trek back to the camp dragging Lu Bu along with them.

=#=

 

Zhuyue paced the entrance of the main gate. She was restless. She worried about Dun in his battle against a warrior of Lu Bu’s caliber. She placed a hand on her growing stomach.

“Don’t worry, Your father will come back. He’s too stubborn to die” she muttered with a soft smile. Those words were to reassure herself more so than her unborn child. The blind spot Dun had was something that could not be ignored. He had a real disadvantage in battle and that worried Zhuyue. She left her hand resting on her stomach while she watched for their return. She was still afraid of how Dun would react to the child but she was slowly becoming use to the actual idea of having it. 

“Who are you talking to?”

Zhuyue spun around to find Cao Cao standing behind her. He had returned a few moments earlier from battle and was very amused with how it turned out. He and his sons rode out to stop the catapults as planned but when they arrived, they found that another battle had taken place. Wei Xu, Hou Cheng and Song Xian had betrayed Chen Gong. They have slaughtered his men and captured him as an offering to join Cao Cao and his army.

Cao’s eyes moved toward her hand which still rested on her stomach. She didn’t bother to move it since the cat was already out of the bag. 

“Mostly myself,” she replied with a shrug. 

“And I guess this little one here,” she said as she pat her stomach. 

“Hmm,” Cao replied as he stroked his chin. “Must be something going around…”

“What are you talking about?” Zhuyue asked with a quirked brow.

“Liu is with child as well as Jiao. Bianshi is rather cross with me for not giving her a child as well. She wanted the three of them to carry together and raise their children to be the best of friends. When she find out that you are carrying I’ll get an earful all over again.”

Zhuyue laughed. “I see I missed a lot. I guess it will be nice to not have to go through this alone.” 

“Mmm, true.”

“And you still have time to give Bianshi a child. I am actually surprised you haven’t done it yet. You certainly normally have no problems with that.”

“I feel like there is an insult somewhere in there but I choose to take it as a compliment,” Cao said with a smirk before nodding his chin in the direction behind Zhuyue. 

“It looks like they are back and they were successful in their task.”

Zhuyue turned around to see Dun and the others heading towards them. A wave of relief washed over her upon seeing his face. He looked tired but otherwise okay. Beside them, bound and being led by a contingent of soldiers was Lu Bu. Zhuyue could hardly believe that the mighty Lu Bu had been defeated but she was grateful that he was. 

They passed the gate. Dun dismounted and saluted Cao. Cao nodded in return.

“Yuánràng…good work.”

Dun nodded. “And on your end?”

“Trivial,” Cao replied with a dismissive wave. 

“Wénhé, Fèngxiào and the group that attacked the armory apparently returned while we were away. You are the last group to return but with the biggest prize.”

“Lord Cao,” Bei said as he approached the group. “I must ask…why did you want Lu Bu taken alive?”

“You do not agree with my decision?”

“He will be killed regardless, won’t he? I understand that a man like that cannot be allowed to live but he is still a warrior. Perhaps the greatest warrior to ever live. Despite his crimes, he should have been given a warrior’s death.”

“You think so? Hmm…I wonder how long you will maintain that stance.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Lu Bu has much to answer for,” Cao replied cryptically.

“Your son said much the same. I still don’t know what either of you mean.”

“Well then…I will be more than happy to enlighten you…but first I think our men should have their wounds seen to.”

“Ah yes, I suppose so,” Bei replied feeling the ache of his own wounds.

“Then we shall meet in an hour.”

With those words spoken, Cao walked away. The others followed suit to get their wounds tended to.

“Shall I look at your wounds?” Zhuyue asked.

Dun gave a grunt in reply and headed towards their tent. Zhuyue followed, a fluttering blossoming within her stomach that grew with each step. It was hard to tell if it was from her nerves or from the baby. She knew that they were going to have the talk and she was terrified of the outcome.

Once inside, Dun sat and began to remove his armor. Zhuyue searched the inside of the tent for what she would need to clean and dress his wounds. Dun sat, bare-chested waiting for her to tend to him. She ambled over to him, her hands shaking slightly in fear as she looked him over.

“Why are you shaking?” Dun asked as he took hold of her quivering hands.

“I’ve been dreading this conversation,” Zhuyue admitted.

“I wasn’t too thrilled to have it either…but it has to happen. Should have happened long ago.” 

Zhuyue nodded in agreement to his words, she felt a bit bad for keeping it from him for this long.

“So who was it?”

“Who was what?”

Dun sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “You are truly going to make me say it?” he asked frustrated.

“I’m afraid I’m going to have to…I have no idea of what you are talking about.”

“Who raped you Zhuyue? Whose child are you carrying?”

Zhuyue blinked. He mentioned that the child wasn’t his before. At first she thought he considered her to be unfaithful but it seems that wasn’t the case at all though that bit of information didn’t make what he did think any better. Zhuyue began to clean the cuts that made it through his armor. Most of them were shallow and would heal quickly. 

“It was a man by the name of Xiahou Dun, styled Yuánràng,” she said as she worked. 

“He is a disagreeable man most days but still manages to be oddly endearing.”

“Zhuyue, this isn’t the time for jokes,” Dun said as he grabbed her hands to still them. 

“I am not joking dear husband. This child is yours…a gift from you on our wedding night I gather.”

Dun remained silent as if trying to determine whether she was telling him the truth or not. Zhuyue pulled her hands away from his and began working on his wounds once more. After a long period of silence he finally spoke.

“Then why didn’t you tell me you were with child? Why did you hide it from me?”

Zhuyue sighed and lowered her eyes. “Because I was afraid of what having a child would mean. Would you wish for me to cease being a warrior? Shall I become a mother that stays at home and dotes on her children while you go off to war? I never wanted that life and I am afraid you will wish that of me.”

“Are you fucking stupid?” 

Zhuyue’s eyes snapped up and she looked at Dun with a mixture of surprise and hostility. 

“Excuse me?”

“Did I marry a typical wife? Why would I suddenly expect you to become one? Fuck I cannot believe you had me thinking you were raped over something as stupid as that.”

Zhuyue threw the cloth she was using to clean his wounds in his face.

“Fuck you! It isn’t stupid. It was a real fear I had. Do you know how much I agonized over the very idea? How was I supposed to know you wouldn’t care? Most men would want that!”

“You could try using your brain!” Dun shouted back. 

“Why don’t you try using your brain? Why would I let someone rape me? Why would that be the first thing you think of?”

“We are in a war! That happens all too often. My reasoning was much sounder than yours!”

At this point, the two of them were in each others faces, yelling at the top of their lungs. It didn’t matter to them if the people outside of their tent could hear them. Breathing heavily, eyes boring into each other, their combined anger melted and transformed into something more. Raw hot passion. They both felt it, sparking between them. Weeks of denying each other of touches and soft kisses had come to a boiling point. When the tension between them was at a boiling point they denied themselves no longer. They slammed together, a flurry of touches and kisses. Dun tore at Zhuyue’s oversized robe, wanting to get to her supple flesh beneath. Zhuyue in turn dug her nails into her back urging him to move faster.

Their time together was cut short by the flap of their tent opening.

“Oh shit sorry,” Yuan said as he averted his eyes from the two. 

Zhuyue hurriedly shoved Dun off of her and covered her chest which he had exposed.

“What the fuck, Miàocái?” Dun growled out, clearly upset at being interrupted.

“Sorry, sorry. It got all quiet in here, I thought you guys killed each other.”

“Get out!” They simultaneously cried out.

“Yup, will do,” he replied as he raised his hands in surrender. 

“But I’m afraid you guys can’t finish. Mèngdé is ready. Sent me to get you.”

Dun let out a frustrated growl. “Fine, get out. We’ll be out in a minute.”

“I’ll be waiting. Hurry it up,” Yuan said before stepping back out of the tent.

Dun let out a sigh as he looked down to Zhuyue. His brother had assuredly killed the mood but just gazing at her stirred the fire within him again.

“We will be finishing this later,” he growled in her ear. It was as much a promise as it was a threat. The idea made Zhuyue tingle in anticipation.

Dun moved away from her and began to don his armor once more. Zhuyue busied herself with fixing her borrowed robes, sorely missing the feel of her normal armor. Both finally presentable, they moved to the exit of the tent. Dun grabbed hold of her arm before she could leave and pulled her close to him. 

“Zhuyue, never hide anything from me. I don’t care how bad it is. Never again. Understand?”

She nodded and Dun released his hold on her, exiting the tent ahead of her. He held the flap open for her to pass through. Yuan was waiting for them just as he promised. The trio began their walk to the center of the camp where the judgments would be held.

“So, that’s how you guys normally have sex? Scream at each other then just go at it?”

“None of your business,” Dun said.

“Aww, elder brother is grumpy because he didn’t get any.”

Dun punched Yuan in the shoulder in response. 

“Ow, this is how you treat the man that saved your life?”

”Saved his life?” Zhuyue asked.

“Yup, Lu Bu was ready to cut brother in two. I saved him with a well placed arrow.”

“How many times have I saved your life?” Dun asked.

“Details, details,” Yuan replied with a dismissive wave. 

Zhuyue laughed at the antics of the two. She couldn’t believe how much lighter she felt after her shouting match with Dun. After speaking to him she did feel rather foolish for not telling him but she still thought her reasoning was a justified one. Regardless, she was happy that he didn’t expect her to change. Whether she would be a good mother was an entirely different worry but it wasn’t one she would think about right now.

They reached the center of the camp. Cao was already sitting in a wooden seat in the center of it. Beside him was Liu Bei. Zhuyue and Yuan stood off to the side with the other generals while Dun stood slightly in front of them to act as an enforcer.

The first set of prisoners was brought in; soldiers that had surrendered in hopes of having their lives spared. Cao gave them a chance to swear their loyalty to him. The ones that did were spared and recruited into his army. The ones that did not were cut down quickly. 

Diaochan shielded her face, not wanting to see such horrible bloodshed. Bei put a comforting arm around her but it did nothing to assuage her disgust. He had told her it would be best for her to not come but she insisted, wanting to see the face of Lu Bu one final time. 

The next group brought before Cao were the defectors. Hao Meng, Zang Ba, Wei Xu, Hou Cheng and Song Xian knelt before him and swore their loyalty. Cao accepted them into his army with open arms and commended them for their role in bringing down Lu Bu and Chen Gong.

It was now time for the fate of Lu Bu and those closest to him to be judged. One by one they were brought in and made to kneel before Cao. Zhang Liao, Lu Lingqi and Chen Gong were lined up next to each other. Diaochan couldn’t deny the pleasure she felt at seeing Lu Lingqi kneeling there before them. She hoped the brat would be given to a general and made to be his woman just as she was. It would knock the little warrior princess off of her high horse.

The commotion behind them drew the attention of everyone. Lu Bu was being brought in and he was not making it easy. 

“Cao Cao, I am bound too tightly. Loosen these bonds!” Bu demanded.

“A tiger must be tightly restrained,” Cao replied as Dun moved forward and took over for the soldiers that had been struggling. Dun shoved Lu Bu forward forcing him to move closer. Once they were in place with the other prisoners, he kicked the back of his knees to force him to kneel.

Lu Bu growled and struggled against the bindings that held him. Cao Cao stood, his gaze staring down at the generals assembled before him. Lu Bu moved to lunge at him but found Dun’s blade already at his throat halting his advance. Begrudgingly, he stayed down.

“Lord Lu Bu…my strategies, if only you had followed my strategies…,” Gong lamented. He couldn’t even bring himself to stare at the man he once called master any longer so disgusted with him.

“Strategies?” Bu said as he turned his head to face him. His next words were spoken in roar, uncaring of the situation they currently found themselves in. 

“YOUR STRATEGIES ONLY GETS IN THE WAY OF MY MIGHT!” 

“Get in your way? How could you say this? Do you understand nothing?” He sighed. He felt as if he was speaking to a child rather than his former lord.

“If only you would have lent an ear to my strategies…we wouldn’t have lost the battle…we would never, never lose a single battle.”

“Enough, you two,” Liao interrupted; quite frankly tired of hearing the quarreling of the two. If he was to die, he would prefer to do it without his last memory being that of them squabbling. 

“You are hurting your dignity. Remember your honor as men.”

Both men fell silent as if being scolded by a parent. Cao watched the men with an icy glare; his features giving away nothing to what he was thinking.

“Hmm…Are you finished yet? All done having fun?” Cao asked. It was Lu Bu that spoke once more.

"My lord, you dread only me, but now, since I've already submitted to you, you shouldn't have any more worries. My lord, I know you to make use of talented men”

At that moment, Jia Xu felt as if all eyes had suddenly been drawn to him. He gave a shrug in response to their gazes. It was a fact he couldn’t deny.

“Why don't you spare me and let me help you lead your troops? In this way, you won't need to worry about not being able to pacify the Empire," Bu continued.

Cao rubbed his chin in silent thought. Bei suddenly feeling fear that Cao was seriously considering this proposition spoke up.

“My Lor-” he was cut off by Lu Bu.

“Use me and the world will be yours!” Bu declared.

Lingqi could hardly believe her ears. What was her father saying? He was practically begging this man for his life. Where was his honor?”

“My lord,” Bei interrupted once more, this time a bit more forceful. “Haven't you seen what Lu Bu did to Ding Jianyang and Grand Preceptor Dong?" 

Lu Bu moved to lunge at Bei but was blocked by Dun once more. He instead resorted to shouting his frustration at Liu Bei, 

“You're the most untrustworthy person! You only wish to prevent Lord Cao from having the power to take this land!”

“What of you Gōngtái? Would you also serve me once more? Will you help me realize my ambition?” Cao asked.

“Hmm,” Gong replied with a bemused smile pretending to give the question serious thought. 

“You couldn’t even slay a helpless swine…why? Why would I agree to serve you?”

Gong grinned and continued. He knew very well that his next words would lead to his death but he didn’t care. He would let Cao Cao know exactly what he thought about him and his ambition. 

“Instead, Cao Cao, how would you like to support me? I could use a hand. Support to me on my own path; then I might be willing to join you.”

Cao did not reply to Gong’s taunt. His face showed however, that he was not amused as his glare became a degree icier than before. Cao nodded to someone behind Gong and he knew he was moments away from death. 

Dun moved to stand on Cao Cao’s opposite side. His role in this was over for now. It was time for the punishment to be administered. Even though Gong knew death was coming, he felt oddly calm about it. He wished he could say it was a good life but it wasn’t. He had many regrets but one stood out amongst them all.

“To go down in history as a strategist for a tyrant is the mistake of Chen Gongtai’s life, the mistake of a lifetime! It is a disgrace that will stain my name forever. At least I die knowing that said tyranny will end today…” 

Gong’s expression was pained as he spoke but he pushed through, he would get his last words out. He would let the world know before he is silenced forever how he feels.

“Our association ends here today…And in the afterlife, my name, my wisdom SHALL ROAR UNDER THE HEAVENS!”

Gong’s last words were spoken with conviction as if he truly believed that it would come to pass. The minute the word heavens tumbled from his lips, his head rolled from atop his shoulders as it was severed. A fountain of blood sprouted his neck, showering Lingqi and Lu Bu in blood. Lingqi let out a surprised gasp, not expecting such a gruesome death. She quickly snapped her mouth closed and pressed her lips tightly together to prevent blood from seeping into it. She turned her head away from the blood shower, leaning towards Liao. He wanted to reach out to her but could do nothing with his hands bound. 

Diaochan let out a surprised squeak. She buried her face in Bei’s chest disgusted by the brutality. Bei rubbed her back with his hand to comfort her as he looked on with a frown. It was an ugly business but it had to be done.

Bu didn’t bat an eye as Gong’s blood covered him not even the least bit moved by the death of his strategist. His hate filled eyes choosing instead to bore into the sight of Diaochan and Bei huddled close together, wishing he were free to kill the both of them with his bare hands. 

Gong’s body pitched forward and hit the ground with a thud. The sound caught Lu Bu’s attention. He turned to look at the fallen body as it continued to pump out blood in large squirts into the snow. He turned away from the sight and returned his gaze to Cao Cao and the others.

Cao eyed the three that remained his eyes falling on Lingqi.

“Who is she?”

Lu Bu’s turned his head in the direction in which Cao was staring. His eyes widened upon seeing his daughter bound like the rest of them between Liao and Gong’s now dead body. He moved to get to his feet, suddenly desperate to get to her side. Once again Dun’s blade was at his throat, halting his progress.

“That is the daughter of Lu Bu,” Jia answered helpfully with a smile.

Liao frowned. So they knew? Were they only pretending to not know? He lowered his head ashamed that failed at protecting her. 

“Hmph, Liu Bei, earlier you said that Lu Bu should be granted a warrior’s death…do you still feel that way?” Cao asked as he turned to face the man he was addressing.

“I do,” Bei replied.

“Do not listen to that weakling! Bu roared. “He knows not what he speaks. You know my worth as a general, as a warrior. I treated my subordinates generously, but they betrayed me when I was in trouble. My misfortune lies with them and through no fault of my own!” 

“You abandoned your wife and child, and you've designs on your men's wives. You call this 'treating them generously'?" Lu Bu fell silent. Lingqi lowered her head in remorse at the memory of being abandoned by her father.

“Speaking of designs on men’s wives…there was one in particular that you couldn’t help but have your way with….wasn’t there?”

Bu remained silent so Cao continued.

“So disgusted by you violating her over and over she took the life of herself and her child.”

Bei sudden began to feel dread creep up within him. He pushed Diaochan away and moved closer to Cao Cao.

“Who is this woman, my lord?” he asked. His mouth suddenly felt very dry as the dread continued to build up within him. He already knew but he needed to hear it from Cao’s mouth to be sure.

“Lady Gan, your wife,” Cao replied simply. 

Bei fell to his knees at hearing her name and let out an anguished cry. His heart ached with an immeasurable pain. Diaochan gasped at hearing the news. There was a part of her that wished his wife would die but seeing the pain it caused Bei made her feel terrible about such wicked thoughts. She moved to go by his side but Yu held her back. She looked at him and he shook his head no. 

Lingqi was similarly horrified. She looked at her father with new eyes. She didn’t know he was capable of doing such a wretched thing. This was the man she looked up to? The man she admired and wanted to prove herself to?

Bei spoke in a low tone, filled with hate and anguish. “Lord Cao Cao…tell me…is this true please tell me if this is true.”

Cao waved his hand and Chen Gui stepped forward. Supported by his cane he looked down to Bei with remorseful eyes.

“I am afraid it is, Master Bei. I saw both bodies myself. She threw herself from the castle walls with your child in hand.”

“So I ask you again, Liu Bei. Do you still believe Lu Bu deserves a warrior’s death?” Cao asked.

“No,” was Bei’s simple reply. Though it was only one word, he managed to convey the pure hate he felt for Lu Bu with it.

“I thought so,” Cao said in a pleased tone. 

Bu growled. He would not go out like this. He would not be tortured and slaughtered as if he was no better than cattle.

With a mighty roar Bu pushed himself to his feet. “You bastards! You are all pathetic. You dare judge me? So what if I fucked your wife? You fucked my woman as well!” he spat out as he eyed Diaochan who shrank back under his burning gaze.

“It was my right to take her. I am the strongest warrior in the land! I am Lu Fèngxiān!” he roared as he broke the bonds that held him. 

Surprised, the two guards that were keeping watch over him stumbled back. Bu moved to rush at Cao and Bei but found that one of his arms was suddenly restrained by a chain. He looked back to see the large man who once wielded a mace now wielding a ball and chain. Bu pulled at the chain in an attempt to pull free but Chu held fast. Bu felt a stabbing pain in his kidney. His knees buckled as the wind was knocked out of him. He looked up to see a growling Dun was the person that had struck him with the solid blow. 

Chu had joined his comrade, wrapping the remains of his chain around Bu’s muscular frame. 

“This should keep him still,” he said in a jolly tone. 

Dun nodded and he looked to the two soldiers that looked as bewildered as they did frightened. 

“And you two morons have a weeks worth of training coming for you in the art of tying a fucking knot,” Dun growled. They both saluted him and nodded quickly accepting their punishment without complaint.

Bu struggled against the chains but there was no breaking them. He was resigned to his fate.

Cao now turned his attention to Zhang Liao. Liao, feeling Cao’s eyes on him did not meet his gaze.

“A defeated general has nothing to say,” 

“A defeated general, I have to laugh at that…You are but a man who chases after the might of Lu Bu, you are still nothing yet. You have yet to find your own path.”

Liao let out a grunt. Cao’s words stung but they held truth to them. He hadn’t become the man he wanted to be while languishing under Lu Bu and he would die with that regret in his heart. In a way, he and Lingqi were the same. They followed the path of others rather than decided what type of warrior they wanted to be.

“Tell me Zhang Liao…what does strength mean to you?” 

“Strength is the ability to make that which you believe in a reality,” Liao replied. He didn’t even have to think about the answer. This was something he truly believed in.

“I thought so,” Cao replied. “Zhang Wényuǎn, fight in my battles and hone your might. Use that strength of yours to make my ambition a reality and to find the truth that you have been clearly searching for.” 

Liao was surprised by Cao Cao’s words. How could he have possibly known that he has been looking for a truth, for a reason? He looked up to Cao and saw him no longer as an enemy commander but as a man he wanted to serve.

“And if you still desire death, have it your way. Die on the battlefield like a warrior should.” 

Cao stepped forward and personally cut the bonds that bound Liao. Liao stood, rubbing his wrist to get circulation back in them. He then turned to Cao Cao and saluted him.

“Yes, my lord.” 

This was a man worth serving and he would do so until the day he died.

Cao Cao nodded, pleased. He looked down to Lu Lingqi.

“Now what to do with you? If you have anything of your father in you, it would be best to be rid of you now,” Cao mused while he looked at her blood drenched face.

“My Lord, I have no right to ask a favor when you just spared my life-”

Cao shifted his glance to Liao who was already saluting him; his head lower than normal to show his sincerity.

“But I ask that you spare her life.”

“You ask me to let her go free? I am afraid I cannot do that. I do not like loose ends.”

“Then allow me to have her.”

“Oh?” Cao asked. For the first time since the judgments had started his face broke into a smile.

“You mean as your lover?”

“I mean as my wife.”

“Wényuǎn, you dare?!” Bu asked as he struggled against the chains. Dun, entirely fed up with Bu punched him in the face to silence his objections.

Lingqi looked up to Liao, the surprise evident on her face. She could barely believe what she was hearing.

“No!”

All eyes turned to Diaochan, the one who shouted out the objection. Diaochan knew Liao to be a reasonably good man. If he married her, she would have a good life. That didn’t sit well with her. She wanted that little brat to suffer the same way she did. She wanted her to be knocked off her pedestal just as she had been repeatedly in her life.

“Please! She is like her father. She cannot be trusted. Please, my lord.” 

She dropped to her knees behind Liu Bei who was still coming to terms with the news he had just received. 

“My lord, please stop this,” she pleaded as she shook his shoulders in an attempt to snap her out of her reprieve. 

At that moment, Guan Yu lost his normally cool demeanor. He grabbed a handful of Diaochan’s hair and yanked her back, away from his brother.

“You dare?! He just found out his wife and child are dead and you bother him with your petty problems? Feel fortunate that you do not face the same judgment as your man Lu Bu and be silent!”

Diaochan cried and begged for Bei to help her but her pleas seemed to fall on deaf ears. He didn’t even look her way. Yu released his hold on her and she ran from the camp sobbing.

“Please, my lord,” Liao asked again.

Cao rubbed his chin. He knew that giving Lingqi to Liao would ensure his loyalty and based on her demeanor thus far, she seemed a lot calmer than her father. It was a small risk to take with the benefit of gaining two formidable warriors.

“Very well,” Cao replied. “She is your to have. 

“Thank you, my lord.” Said Liao.

He knelt to Lingqi’s side and released her bonds he helped her to her feet.

“Go get her cleaned up. A pretty young lady like that shouldn’t be covered in blood,” said Cao.

Liao saluted Cao once more and allowed a soldier to lead them away. Lingqi cast a final glance at her father. Knowing that this would be the last time she would see him alive. With great sorrow she saw that he didn’t even bother to look her way. 

“And now only you remain,” Cao said as he circled Lu Bu.

“Lu Bu, you are destined to die here today. Normally you would only get a simple beheading for being the loser in this war but for the disgusting acts that you have committed, you will be made to suffer before you are granted the relief of death.”

Bu felt a sharp pain in the back of his head before his vision went completely black and his consciousness slipped away.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zhang Fei - Yìdé  
> Liu Bei - Xuándé  
> Guan Yu - Yúncháng  
> Xiahou Dun - Yuánràng  
> Lu Bu - Fèngxiān  
> Liu Bei - Xuándé  
> Zhang Liao - Wényuǎn  
> Cao Cao - Mèngdé  
> Xiahou Yuan - Miàocái  
> Yue Jin - Wenqian  
> Guo Jia - Fèngxiào  
> Xu Chu - Zhòngkāng

Cao looked at Lu Bu's unconscious body. He summoned two guards to his side and ordered them to take him to the city of Xiapi. He wanted the people to know the shame Lu Bu had brought on himself and see the punishment given for such a crime. Xu Chu was ordered to keep watch to ensure that Lu Bu didn't wake up ahead of time and rampage. Others were made to clean up the dead body of Chen Gong. His head as well as the heads of the others who refused to surrender to Cao's will was to be displayed at the gates of Xiapi for a week. Lu Bu's head would join them but only after his punishment had been exacted. 

Orders given, Cao turned his attention to Liu Bei who remained kneeling in the same spot, his head hung low and his heart heavy. His sworn brothers knelt beside him, mourning his loss along with him.

"Liu Bei," Cao called out.

Liu Bei looked up upon hearing his name called. He stared up at Cao Cao with a dark expression and vacant eyes. 

Out of all of us, the greatest offense was made against you. The right of punishment belongs to you. Will you take it or shall I handle it for you."

Liu Bei pushed himself to his feet. He looked over to the unconscious Lu Bu that the soldiers were struggling to lift up. He returned his gaze to Cao Cao and spoke with a conviction that surprised all present.

"Torturing Lu Bu will not bring back my family. They rest with the ancestors now. I know this. Yet I want him to suffer. I want to know that the man who caused so much hurt to my family suffer as much as they. So to answer your question Cao Cao, yes. I wish to handle the punishment."

"Very well," was Cao's reply. He found himself mildly impressed at the man's newfound backbone. It was enough to make him overlook the lack of respect Bei just exhibited by not adding an honorific before his name.

It was pitiful that it took such a tragedy to make him finally realize that good intentions alone is not enough to survive in this world today. How long would this new viewpoint of his last? Cao wondered. If he truly did understand what was needed to tame this land of chaos and he was willing to do what needed to be done. Perhaps he would finally become a man worth facing in battle and Cao looked forward to the day when he would crush him.

"Let us hasten to the city then," said Cao as he summoned a servant to bring him his horse.

"The city?" Bei asked.

"Lu Bu's punishment will be witnessed by the people. You will dole out his punishment in front of them. They will know the crime he has done to you and your response to such an offense," Cao replied.

Liu Bei suddenly looked apprehensive. He wanted revenge on Lu Bu more than anything but he didn't want to show that side of himself to the people. He knew this side of him was ugly. He could feel the twisted darkness inside of him that wanted to see Lu Bu suffer as they slowly bled his life away. It wasn't something that should be witnessed by the people that looked up to him. They looked at him as a man of morals and a good heart. Would such a man torture another even if said torture is justified?

"Is something wrong?" Cao asked seeming to seen his sudden hesitation.

"I wish for this to be done in camp rather than the town."

"No," Cao replied flatly. "Lu Bu's crime needs to be known by the people. His name should be shamed forever in history."

"The ancestors and heavens will know his crimes, that is enough for me."

"It seems I was wrong about you. You are still weak," Cao replied with utter disdain. 

Bei could not argue against Cao Cao for his words were true. In the face of getting revenge for his family, he balked in order to save face with the people. To keep up an image they had of him.

"The punishment will be held within Xiapi city with or without your input," Cao declared before riding off. 

"That bastard!" Zhang Fei called out. Bei put a hand on his shoulder to settle his brother down.

"Forget it, Yìdé."

"No brother! Since he got here, he has done nothing but disrespect you. He speaks about you as if you are lower than him!"

"I am lower than him," Bei replied softly.

"Brother no! You are just as good as he is. In fact you are better!"

"I am not," Bei replied. "We have no longer have any land to call our own and we have a meager army. Currently we are nothing...but I swear to you it will not always be this way. For now Cao Cao is right, but there will come a day when that will no longer but true. Come brothers, we go to Xiapi."

" Xuándé, no. You cannot mean to let him goad you into torturing Lu Bu in front of the people," said Guan Yu.

"No, I will not. Even if after today they are no longer my people, I do not wish for them to see me as a bloodthirsty man. As shallow as it may be, I do not wish to lose the view that they have of me. In the last few months, I have lost much...I do not wish to lose any more. That said, I still have a desire to see Lu Bu punished. Whether it is on my word or Cao Cao's truly doesn't matter. My family will receive justice."

Guan Yu nodded in acknowledgement. "For what is it worth, I think this is the right choice. I understand your desire for revenge but you are not a man that needs to dirty his hands with such things. Whenever we can, Yìdé and I will be your blades to do what must be done so that you can bring peace to his world. There is no need for you to change who you are. Do not listen to what Cao Cao says. Your way is the only way to truly heal our land."

Bei was nearly moved to tears by his brothers' words. He put a hand on both of their shoulders and lowered his head. 

"I do not know what I did to deserve such honorable brothers but I thank the heavens that our paths crossed when they did. Please, continue to stand beside me."

"Of course brother!" Fei exclaimed as he clapped a meaty hand on Bei and Yu's shoulder. "You don't even have to ask. Yúncháng and I will always be by your side."

Yu nodded in acknowledgement, putting his hands on his brothers shoulder as well. The three men stood together in a circle, clasped together. The vow they made so long ago in the peach garden was as strong today as the day it was made.

The brothers finally broke apart and sought their mounts to head to the city to witness the final moments of the tyrant known as Lu Bu.

=#=

Cao Cao sat in a chair within the center of town as he impassively watched them erect the stake that Lu Bu would be tied to in just a few moments. Elsewhere nearby, Lu Bu was being stripped of his outer robe and armor. When tied to the stake, he would be completely nude. Such humiliation was only the beginning of what Cao had planned for him. 

"My lord, a moment?" 

Cao lifted his head from the fist he had it propped on to see Yue Jin's head bowed and his hands held up in salute. 

"What is it, Wenqian?" 

"My apologies for bothering you but there is something you must see."

"It is something you cannot just tell me?"

"I could, but I think you would appreciate it more if you saw it," Jin replied.

This piqued Cao's interest. In the time he had gotten to know Jin, he knew him as a very serious and rather literal person. If he said that Cao would appreciate it more if he saw it, then he knew it had to be true. He looked over to the soldiers still struggling with erecting the stake. He currently had some time to kill so he decided to indulge him. 

"Very well," he replied standing from his seat.

Jin led him to a modest home within the residential area of the city. The owners were standing outside and they bowed low upon seeing Cao approach.

"What's all this?" Cao asked.

"It's inside," Jin replied as he headed in. 

Cao followed curious to see what lay in wait for him. As he suspected, Jin was telling the truth. Seeing was much better than simply hearing.

"Where did you find him?"

"He tried to hide amongst these peasants. Practically took over their home. Obviously, they did not seem too pleased with that arrangement as gave him up the moment they saw us. I figured you would want to be notified of this."

"You figured correctly. Give these people back their home. Take him to the camp and have guards watching over him at all times. He will not slip away this time. We will deal with them after we have dealt with Lu Bu."

Jin saluted in acknowledgement. Cao walked out of the home and was confronted by the owners once more. They bowed low, not daring to look at him directly. Cao stopped in front of the man. He was a middle-aged man, completely unremarkable in every way.

"Are you the man of the house?"

"I am my lord," he replied, eyes still glued to the ground.

"And you were the one who reported him?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Extend your hand," the man hesitated at first but he extended his hand towards Cao as commanded.

"Palm up," the man did as he was told, wincing as if bracing for something.

Cao dropped a cloth pouch in his hand.

"For your service. I hope I can continue to count on your loyalty in the future."

The man felt the weight of the pouch in his hands and he lifted his head to look at. His eyes widen upon realizing exactly what he held. He didn't know what the exact amount was but he knew it was more than he could make working for months.

"O-of course! Thank you, my lord! Thank you!" 

His wife joined in on the gratitude, both bowing their heads lower than they had before. Cao knew that with a simple gesture he had secured their loyalty for life and they would pass the word on to their neighbors and friends that Cao was a man to be trusted and liked. It was a step towards getting the people to accept their new ruler with that much more ease.

He headed back to the center of town where the punishment would take place. Many of the peasants had gathered around to see the spectacle. They parted ways upon his arrival allowing him passage back to his seat. Lu Bu was being tied up now. His legs were already bound and they were finishing it off by binding his hands above his head to the stake.

Yuan was standing by the seat Cao sat in not long ago.

"There you are," he remarked as his cousin drew closer. "Where did you go?"

"I was just made aware of a very interesting development, once I will share with you, Yuánràng and Zhuyue after this business is done. Speaking of which, where are they?" he asked as he looked around for the people in question.

"Brother said he wasn't interested in watching it," Yuan replied with a shrug. "Said he had better things to do."

"Ah, I guess it is their time to make up," Cao mused with a crooked smile. 

"We will have to get them later. It is important that you are all present for what I have to show you, but we will deal with that later," he said as he sat back down in his chair.

"Show us? What do you mean."

Cao sighed internally. He shouldn't have let it slip that he had something to show Yuan. He wasn't known for his patience.

"You will see later."

"Can I get a hint?"

"No," Cao replied.

"Not even a-"

"No," Cao replied more firmly. Yuan huffed and folded his arms across his chest, clearly unsatisfied with this decision.

"It will be worth the wait, trust me," Cao said in an attempt to placate his sulking cousin.

"Fine," Yuan muttered sounding more like a child than the feared general he was known as.

The crowd grew as the soldiers finished their task. Bu was successfully bound and they would be starting soon. 

Cao and Yuan were soon joined by Pi and his brothers as well as many other generals from Wei and Shu. Liu Bei and his brothers were the last to arrive. Bei quietly took his place on the opposite side of Yuan and the others. 

"Have you changed your mind?" Cao asked, not bothering to look at the man he was addressing.

"No. As long as the deaths of my family are avenged, I am content."

"But will your family be able to rest knowing that vengeance was at hand but you denied it in order to maintain your image?"

Bei did not reply. His mind was set and he would not be bated by Cao. 

The two men were interrupted by the person who would be handling Lu Bu's torture. He saluted the both of them before speaking.

"From whom shall I be taking orders today?"

Cao looked up to Bei and sniffed in disgust at his weakness before looking back to the man.

"You will follow my instruction." Cao replied.

The man nodded. 

"Shall we begin? He is staring to wake up and I think the crowd might be getting a little restless."

Indeed Lu Bu had woken up. Groggily he looked around in an attempt to get his bearings. Once he realized that he was unable to move his arms or legs, he began to struggle against the stake he was tied to but to no avail. 

Murmurs of the crowd reached his ears. His eyes snapped to the crowd and his frustration and anger rose.

"Insects. Release me at once or I will kill all of you!"

"Still barking? I don't know if is bravery that guides your tongue or stupidity," said Cao as he stood from his seat.

Lu Bu's eyes turned to Cao, blazing with pure hate.

"CAO CAO! YOU SCUM! YOU DARE TO JUDGE ME? YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT?"

Lu Bu kept up his tirade. Hurling various obscenities at Cao and Bei at the top of his lungs.

"And who exactly thought it would be a good idea to not gag him?" Cao groused.

Getting the message, the soldiers attempted to gag Lu Bu who ceased his shouting to snap and snarl at any soldier that drew close.

"This is ridiculous," Cao said, disgusted by the scene unfolding before him. 

"No worries cousin, I got this," Yuan said as he left his spot beside Cao and made his way to Lu Bu. He shooed the soldiers away and approached Lu Bu.

"Listen, we can do this the hard way or we can do this-"

Lu Bu interrupted Yuan with a lob of spit which splattered across his face and slid down into his beard. 

Yuan gave a dark chuckle as he wiped the spittle from his cheek.

"I was really hoping you wouldn't make this easy."

Yuan's fist collided with Bu's cheek. Bu's head was snapped back by the blow, forcing it to bump roughly with the stake. Bu laughed.

"That's it? That's the best you can do weakling?"

Yuan hit him again and again and again. His fist becoming drenched in Lu Bu's blood. The crowd watched on, their mouths agape in horror as Yuan pummeled him with his bare hands until with a split lip, broken nose and a large cut above his eye, Bu ceased his laughter. 

Out of breath and fist aching, Yuan stepped back from Lu Bu. He wiped sweat that had gathered above his brow with his sleeve.

"Shit, tough bastard. You, gag him while he's quiet," Yuan ordered, pointing a bloody finger at a soldier who had been trying to gag him before. 

The soldier nodded and hurried to do as Yuan said. Bu offered little resistance and was successfully gagged. Yuan retook his place next to Cao.

"Thank you, Miàocái," Cao said once his cousin stood next to him. Jia helpfully offered him a cloth to wipe the blood from his hands which Yuan graciously accepted.

"Hear me," Cao's booming voice rang out silencing the crowd almost immediately.

"The man before you is Lu Bu, styled Fèngxiān. The weight of his crimes are many and all of them warrant his death. But there is one quest in particular for which he shall receive the pain of torture before the release of death. Lu Bu, you repeatedly violated the wife Liu Bei, former lord of this land."

Bei bristled at hearing the word former but he remained silent. Murmurs bubbled up within the crowd once more but Cao continued, not paying them any heed. 

"Your cruelty led to the loss of her life as well as the loss of their child. For this, you shall pay. I hereby sentence you to torture by one thousand cuts."

Gasps and murmurs arose from crowd. Bu struggled against his restraints once more upon hearing what his punishment would be. Cao had planned to draw out his torture as long as possible it seems.

"Shit, one thousand cuts huh? Never saw it in action. This is going to be nasty," Yuan remarked.

"It is a fitting starting punishment for the slew of crimes Lu Bu has committed," Cao remarked as he took his seat.

"Wouldn't you say, Xuándé?" Cao asked as he turned to look at the man in question. 

Liu Bei did not reply, his lips set in a grim line. Cao had chosen a particularly cruel punishment. Even with his anger, Bei wasn't sure he would have been able to think of something like this.

With a nod of Cao's head, the punishment began. 

The torture began with Bu's thighs. Made up of pure muscle, it was hard for the torturer to get a good grip but he somehow managed pinch a piece of flesh. He cut into the piece he had pinched between his two fingers with a small knife, sawing at it until it was completely severed from Bu's leg. 

To Bu's credit, he didn't cry out at the pain. He chose to instead bit into the gag that bound his mouth. Cao wasn't impressed with Bu's tenacity. The first cut was only the beginning. There was nine hundred and ninety-nine cuts left. He would eventually break from this grueling torture. All men did.

The torturer took a step back to admire his work. Blood dribbled down Bu's leg but not enough to cause blood loss. He cut just deep enough to hurt but nowhere near enough to kill. Good. He pinched another piece of flesh and cut again, making sure to not cut too deeply into the muscle. This had to last for a good long while to be effective. He discarded the cut flesh to the ground and began again. 

He cut into Lu Bu over and over, making sure to keep a mental count as he worked his up to Bu's stomach, chest and arms. The entire process took hours. By the time he was done, Bu had little patches of flesh missing from all over his body save his face and genitals. Blood dripped from the fresher wounds while the ones made in the beginning had begun to dry up on his leg. Still Bu did not cry out but he looked utterly exhausted from the bearing the pain. His gag was drenched from a mixture of blood and saliva and his eyes were wet from the silent tears he had shed. For the first time ever in his life he wished that he would just die.

Cao stood from his seat and gazed at the crowd. He was surprised by the number of people that had stayed for the duration of the torture. He wondered if they truly hated Lu Bu that much or if there was a morbid curiosity behind their continued attendance. 

"The hour grows late. We will continue this tomorrow," he announced. 

He could hear some mumbling of those not satisfied that they would have to wait till tomorrow to see Bu's torture continued, but they began to disperse.

"Come cousin," Cao began as he turned to Yuan. "We have our own business to attend to."

Cao looked over his shoulder to Jia Xu and Guo Jia.

"I want the two of you to keep an eye on Wényuǎn."

"And what of my previous assignment?" Jia asked with a smile. 

Cao's eyes flickered to focus solely on Xu before turning away from both men.

"Consider it completed," Cao replied before he and Yuan walked away.

"Previous assignment?" Xu asked once Cao and Yuan were out of earshot.

Jia smiled brightly. "It means our lord trusts you. I no longer need watch over you. Come, let us grab a drink before we go check in on the newly betrothed couple. I believe you owe me one."

Xu couldn't help but smile but he managed to reign it in enough so that it only manifested as a smirk. He was relieved that Cao finally trusted him. It would be nice to sleep without having guards posted near his tent or having someone watch his every move. He made a silent vow to ensure that Cao did not regret the trust he had been given.

=#=

Zhuyue giggled as Dun's beard tickled her bare skin as he placed soft kisses upon her stomach. Originally Zhuyue had wanted to attend the torture but Dun reminded her that the camp would be mostly empty. She didn't need much more convincing than that and they spent their time catching up on the sex they denied themselves over their foolish misunderstanding. 

Dun ceased his kisses and placed his a hand on her growing belly. 

"So this is mine," he murmured as he placed another kiss on her stomach.

"Are you seriously still doubting?" Zhuyue asked with a tinge of annoyance in her voice.

"Hush woman. It wasn't a question. It was a statement."

"Well I certainly hope he is less rude than you are," she huffed.

"So sure it is a boy?" Dun asked as he looked up to her.

"Yes."

"Hmm, good. He could watch over Xiaolian."

Zhuyue scoffed at this comment.

"Xiaolian is far older than he is. She will be watching over him."

"In the beginning, yes, but once he gets of age, he will be my heir as my first born son. It will be his responsibility to look after his siblings. You know this is the way of the world."

"Yeah well this world is stupid....wait, siblings? Meaning more than Xiaolian?" 

"Of course, you don't think we were just going to stop at two did you?"

Zhuyue groaned and pushed herself into a sitting position, forcing Dun to back away in the process.

"I don't even know if I can handle this one and you are already talking about others?"

Dun gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking about can't handle this one?"

"I mean this baby," she said as she placed a hand over her stomach. "I have no idea how to do this."

"Give birth? You'll have help with tha-"

"I mean raise it," Zhuyue said cutting him off.

"We already have a kid and she's still alive and isn't stupid so I would say you shouldn't have any problems."

"Xioalian doesn't count! She wasn't a baby when we adopted her. She practically raises herself! This one will depend on me for everything and I don't know how to do that!"

Dun stared at Zhuyue amazed as she was becoming hysterical. With a shake of his head he laid down beside her and stared up to the ceiling of the tent.

"That's dumb," he replied after a few moments.

Zhuyue's eye twitched and she began to scan the tent for something to stab her dearly beloved with.

"Apparently you forgot how Xiaolian was before she became our child. The girl barely spoke to anyone and couldn't carry on a conversation. Look at her now. She didn't do that on her own. You had a hand in that," Dun continued.

"I guess but-"

"But nothing. You'll be fine. You aren't alone in this either. You have a lot of people that will be there to help you. So cut out the doubt. I don't like you when you are full of doubt. Be the strong woman I married."

"Ugh, couldn't you find a nicer way to reassure me?"

"Tch, what did I just say? The woman I married doesn't need to be coddled,"

"I swear sometimes I hate you," Zhuyue replied as she threw a punch to his chest.

It wasn't a particularly strong punch. She wasn't trying to hurt him, only to vent a bit of her anger. Dun smirked and grabbed her fist once it connected with his chest and used it to pull her closer to him. He used his other hand to urge her body on top of his until she was straddling him. 

"There are other ways to work out your anger," Dun said in a voice that made her quiver.

She was suddenly no longer angry at him and wanted nothing more than to make love to him. Part of her knew it was odd that her emotions just flipped like that but she was beginning to get use to the wildly fluctuating emotions that came with being with child. At this point, she really didn't care, her desire for the man beneath her was becoming unbearable and thinking was no longer a primary concern.

Zhuyue leaned forward and kissed Dun; a kiss he gladly accepted as he switched their positions, putting himself on top. Before they could go any further they heard Cao Cao calling them from outside the tent. Zhuyue let out a groan of frustration and Dun chuckled not use to seeing his wife as the sexually frustrated one. 

Dun pulled himself away from Zhuyue, a task she did not make easy and quickly dressed to greet his cousin whom waited patiently outside their tent. He was surprised to see Yuan was there as well.

"You guys done with Lu Bu already?"

"Brother, it has been hours...are you two seriously still going at it?"

Normally Dun would have punched his brother in the arm for the comment but he found himself in a good mood which could very well be attributed to him and Zhuyue doing exactly what Yuan accused them off.

"Hmm, we were celebrating," Dun replied with a somewhat smug smirk.

"You guys are that happy about winning the battle?" Yuan asked in disbelief.

"Hmm I remember my first. Seems so long ago," Cao mused

"I'm lost, what are you two talking about?" Yuan asked, a bit miffed that he was left out of the loop.

At the moment, Zhuyue emerged from the tent. Her demeanor was the complete opposite of Dun. She wore a scowl on her face, still upset that they had been interrupted. Her gaze burned holes into the men that stood before them. Dun, ignoring the grumpiness of his wife replied to Yuan.

"Zhuyue is with child."

Yuan's eyes widened in surprise and his face split into a wide grin. He pulled Dun into a bear hug.

"Congratulations brother!"

Dun grunted from the sudden tight squeeze but he returned the hug. "Thanks, Miàocái."

Yuan released his brother and turned his focus on Zhuyue.

"You look like you are ready to kill me, but I'm going for it anyway. No way I won't hug my little sister after hearing such news!" 

Before Zhuyue could react, Yuan scooped her up into a hug. Fortunately for Zhuyue, Yuan made sure to be much more careful with her, allowing his grip to be mostly slack. Zhuyue rolled her eyes and returned the hug knowing that Yuan wouldn't let go until she did. Satisfied, Yuan released her, a huge smile still on his face. 

"This is great! I can't wait to tell Jiao. She's with child too, did I tell you? So is Liu! Mèngdé, isn't this great? Why aren't you congratulating them?" Yuan said excitedly.

"Ah, um yes, congratulations you two," Cao replied.

Yuan's face fell as realization dawned on him.

"You already knew didn't you? He already knew didn't he?"

"Blame your brother, he is the one who blurted it out in front of everyone at the main camp," Zhuyue replied, her eyes flickering to Dun who looked completely unrepentant about it.

"Damnit, I'm always the last to know everything, Whatever, I'm still happy for you two" said Yuan.

"Mother and father still don't know so you aren't the last."

"Huh, that so..." Yuan mumbled as he rubbed his chin. Dun already knew what his brother was planning. This is exactly why he was always the last to know things.

"Well, we didn't come here solely to interrupt your...celebration. I need you two to come with me," Cao interrupted. He turned away from the three and began to walk towards his intended destination. He didn't bother looking back, fully expecting them to follow.

Obediently the three followed behind Cao as he led them to a tent guarded by two soldiers. They stood aside upon seeing Cao and company approach. Cao nodded to them and lead the way inside. Once inside, they were surprised to find a bound and gagged Ling laying on the ground. He was mostly unharmed but he did wear a few bruises on his face. Ling, who had been sleeping, stirred upon hearing their entrance. His eyes widened with fear once he saw who exactly was standing before him.

“What’s this?” Yuan asked with a wide smile. 

“Wenqian found him when he and the others lay siege to the city. He was hiding amongst the peasants but they readily gave him up. He seems to annoy everyone he comes into contact with. This is a family affair. Not something to be witnessed by the others so I had him brought here.”

“First I find out I'm going to be an uncle and now we get revenge on our useless cowardly brother? This day could not get any better,” Yuan exclaimed. His already wide smile growing impossibly wider.

Ling tried to shuffle away from them, terrified of what was to come. His movements reminded Zhuyue of a worm crawling about on the ground. It was a extremely fitting visual for the man that lay before her.

"So, brother. What do we do with him," Yuan asked as he cracked his knuckles. A grin on his face and his eyes staring into Ling's own.

"Good question. We could just behead him and be done with it..." Dun mused.

Ling screamed against his gag in protest and tried to wiggle himself further away.

"We could, but shit that seems just a bit too quick for him. Think of how he disrespected our father. Put his hands on our mother. Spit on our name. A simple beheading? Much too quick," Yuan replied.

"I have an idea," Zhuyue interrupted. Both brothers turned to her and waited for her to continue.

Zhuyue, still annoyed at being interrupted and not being the biggest fan of Ling felt particularly malicious at this very moment. She remembered well when Ling had said he wanted to keep her around to have fun. Well she intended on having some fun with him now.

"Brother Miàocái, you promised to help me with my archery but we never get a chance to. We can do it now. I'm sure my husband can benefit from your instruction as well. He has to practice shooting with one eye now after all."

Yuan scrunched his brows up in confusion. Why practice archery all of a sudden? They were just talking about how to punish Ling. Yuan paused his line of thinking when what Zhuyue was saying finally clicked. 

"Little sister, you are a mean one. I like it. Any objections brother?"

"None," Dun replied.

"Then it's settled. You want in on this Mèngdé?"

"No, the events of the day have taken their toll on me. I long for sleep. Just make sure his head is hanging from the gates with the rest of them when you are done."

Ling screamed out against his gag once more. Cao didn't even spare him a glance, unconcerned about his protest.

"Mèngdé, thank you for giving us the opportunity to erase this blight on our family name," Dun said as he saluted his cousin.

"Yuánràng, we are family. There is nothing to thank."

With that, Cao stepped out of the tent, leaving the four of them alone. 

"Let's take him to the training field," said Dun.

Yuan nodded and hefted Ling over his shoulder. Ling squirmed in his grip but Yuan had a firm hold on him. They exited the tent to find that the guards that were once stationed there were now gone. It seems Cao had relieved them from duty when he left. 

They went out to the field where the troops usually trained. At present, the field was deserted as most troops were celebrating their victory or on guard duty. Yuan set Ling down and tied him up to a post that was frequently used for target practice. Ling struggled against the bindings and broke down in tears once he realized that he could not free himself. 

"MMMRPH MMMMMRRRHPH!" He cried out against the gag. Yuan tilted his head curiously as he looked at Ling, his face illuminated by the moonlight above.

"MMMRPH MRPH MMMMMRRRRPH RRRMPH!"

Yuan removed the gag and Ling let out loud sobs as he struggled to speak.

"P-puh puh please b-bro-brother! Do nuh-nuh not do this!"

"Brother? I think that is the first time you have ever called me that," Yuan replied.

"I-I hav-haven't been good tuh-to you. To any of you. Buh-but I am still your brother. Please. Do not kill me!"

"Why did you remove his gag?" Dun asked as he walked up to the two with Zhuyue behind him.

"Broh-brother! Please. Reconsider this! I will be a better man if you give me the cha-chance. Please!" Ling pleaded to Dun, tears pouring down his face and spittle flying from his mouth as he spoke.

"You ask me to spare you?" Dun asked as he took a few steps closer to Ling. Ling tried to back away forgetting that he was currently tied to a post. 

Dun untied the cloth he kept around his left eye. He leaned close to Ling so that he could get a good look into the empty cavern where his eye once was. 

"The man that shot out my eye had been aiming for my head. Before I dug out his eyes with his spear do you know what he told me? He told me that you paid him to kill me. So tell me, Ling, where was your remorse when you handed over taels in exchange for my life?"

"H-he lied!" Ling sputtered. "I swear, I wou-would never!"

"Men are very honest when their lives are in the hands of another," Dun said as he backed away from Ling.

"Zhuyue, do you have a dagger on you?" Dun asked as he held a hand out to her already knowing the answer.

"Always," Zhuyue replied as she dug into the folds of her borrowed robe and produced a dagger. She placed it in her husband's hand as he kept his eye on Ling.

Once he felt the weight of the dagger in hand, he wrapped his fingers around the handle and quickly brought it to Ling's throat, pressing hard against it. Ling could feel something warm trickle down his throat and knew Dun had pressed hard enough to draw blood. He tried his best not to swallow, afraid that the motion would push his adam's apple against the blade and cut his throat open.

"So tell me Ling, how much was my life worth to you?"

"I-I'm sorry! I was foolish to do it! I apologize! Please forgive me! Please! My brothers, let us start over. Mother! Mother wouldn't want you to do this! Think of- mmmrgh?! MMMMRPRH!"

Tired of hearing him speak, Dun stuffed the gag back in his mouth.

"That's exactly what I thought," he said in disgust as he handed Zhuyue her dagger.

"Come brother, we have some target practice to work on."

Yuan grinned and walked back a couple of feet. He picked up one of the practice bows and plucked the bowstring a few times to test it. 

"Idiots didn't unstring these bows. That's exactly what makes them snap when you need it most. I'll have to get on them about that," Yuan groused as he plucked the string once more. 

"Not as good as mine but it will do," he continued as he picked up an arrow and nocked it.

"So, you two watch me and then you'll get a go. I'll watch your form and correct it as necessary."

Yuan raised the bow and used the arrow to aim his shot. Ling screamed as much as he could against the cloth in his mouth hoping that someone, anyone would save him. Yuan released the arrow and it flew straight through the air and right into the target Yuan had been aiming for, Ling's left leg. 

Ling let out a pained scream behind the cloth and tried to move the injured appendage against his restraints. He has never felt such pain in his life. He always avoided such things knowing that he wasn't suited to it and at this very moment, he realized that his decision was the right one. He was not a man suited to fighting. His brothers were truly strong men. They faced the threat of injury and death whenever they marched off into battle. They had to deal with such terrible pain on a daily basis. If an arrow to the leg hurt to this degree, what had Dun experienced getting it in the eye? His brothers should truly be admired but at this moment he felt nothing but contempt for them.

Yuan handed over the bow and Zhuyue was the one to take it. She got into position and rose the bow. The bowstring was harder to pull back than she expected and her arms wobbled a bit at the effort. Dun stood behind her and steadied her arm. She briefly forgot what she was doing upon catching a whiff of his smell and feeling his warmth at his back. Yuan snapped her out of it as he steadied her bow which was shaking slightly in her grip. 

Once she was steadied, both men backed away. Zhuyue held her stance for a few seconds longer before letting the arrow fly. Ling let out a shrill scream against the cloth once her arrow hit. Tears streamed down his cheeks as the fresh pain sent shockwaves through his body. He wanted to die at the very moment. Death surely had to be better than this.

"Did ah...did you mean to aim there?" Yuan asked as he looked towards Ling and the unfortunate spot where Zhuyue's arrow had landed.

"I was aiming for his arm," Zhuyue said with a frown.

"His arm? Shit you were really off the mark," Dun said as he looked at the arrow jutting out of Ling's crotch. 

"Well let's see if you can do better," She sneered as she shoved the bow into his hands.

Dun took it and set up his shot. Zhuyue felt slightly annoyed that he was able to do it so much faster than she was. He effortlessly pulled the bowstring back and let his arrow fly. His arrow whistled through the air, striking Ling in his left shoulder. Yuan rubbed his chin as he assessed his brother's shot.

"Not bad. You meant to aim there?" 

"More or less," Dun replied. "I use to squint when shooting anyway so the loss of the eye didn't change much."

"Hmm, Hey Ling, still alive?" 

Yuan heard sobs in reply to his question.

"Yup still alive. Thought I doubt he can take much more."

"One more shot for Zhuyue and I then you can finish him off?" Dun suggested.

Yuan nodded in agreement and Dun took his stance once more. The arrow flew into Ling's right arm this time. Dun nodded satisfied that he had hit his intended mark. He was nowhere near the archer his brother was but he was glad to see the skill he did have didn't decrease too much.

It was Zhuyue's turn. She refused the help of Yuan and Dun, insisting on steadying the bow and aiming on her own. It took a bit but she finally managed to get the arrow shaft to stop knocking against the bow. Her arms finally steadied, she aimed and let the arrow fly. Zhuyue frowned seeing that she missed her mark again. She meant to hit his left arm but embedded the arrow in his right cheek instead.

"You are terrible at this," Dun remarked as he watched Ling trash his head back and forth in agony from the fresh wound.

"Nah, she's not that bad. At least she's hitting him. For a beginner, that's not bad at all."

"Thank you brother Miàocái," Zhuyue remarked as she glared at Dun, not pleased with his comments.

"Well, time for me to finish this off. This blight upon our family will just be a memory," Yuan remarked as he picked up three arrows from the ground. 

"He's going to show off," Dun whispered to Zhuyue as Yuan quickly readied the bow and looked over to the pair and winked, showing that he overheard Dun's comment. He focused on his target once more and aimed his shot.

Yuan fired off the arrows in quick succession. They hit their targets one after the other leaving Ling with barely any time to register what was happening. The first arrow struck his left eye. Yuan's way of repaying Ling for the disservice he did to Dun. The second struck his throat. Ling suddenly found it impossible to swallow, breath or cry. The pain was too much for him to bear. Luckily for him, the third arrow struck, right into his heart. There was pain, as terrible as the others but it was quickly washed over with a numbing sensation. 

Everything seemed to slow down around him. It was difficult to focus on his surroundings as an inky darkness had assaulted his mind. He welcomed the cold darkness, seeing it as a release from the hell he was currently in. Before the last of his life leaked from him, he forced himself to have one final thought. He didn't ask for forgiveness or reflect on what got him to this point. No. Ling could only think of how much he hated his family and how he wished that they would soon die. 

Zhuyue, Ling and Dun watched in silence as Ling's movements stilled. He was finally dead. What they did to him might be considered cruel but it was no less than he deserved and they felt no remorse for their actions. Ling had caused not only them personally a great deal of pain but their family as well. A man of such filth would not be allowed amongst their ancestors. He shall be forgotten.

"Go back to the tent, Zhuyue. We'll finish up here."

Zhuyue readily agreed to Dun's suggestion. She suddenly felt very fatigued and wanted nothing more than to lay down. Part of her was reluctant to leave Dun's side however. Perhaps it was the tone of voice he used. She might have been imagining it but she thought she heard a tinge of sadness in it. It seems that Dun wasn't as unaffected by all of this as he pretended to be. She nodded to both men and headed back to her tent. By the time the sun rose high in the sky, another head would be added to the gates of Xiapi.

=#=

Lingqi stared at the embers that crackled and popped from the campfire in front of her. She tried to avoid thinking about everything that has currently happened but it was impossible. The more she tried to forget, the more she remembered. She remembered Chen Gong and his impassioned final words; the feel of Chen Gong's blood as it sprayed on her when he was decapitated; she remembered her father. How he shamelessly tossed his honor aside to beg for his life; she remembered the anger and disgust his eyes conveyed when Zhang Liao asked Cao to spare her life so she could become his wife.

Wife...that's right. She was to be Liao's wife. There was a time in which that would have given her immense joy but now she was unsure of how she felt. Liao was only marrying her as a means to spare her from death. He didn't care for her in the same way she cared for him. This knowledge made her feel pathetic. As if she was something to be pitied, not loved.

She pushed the thoughts from her head once more with the grim realization that it was only temporary. Soon her mind would assault her with these thoughts again but for now she needed a brief reprieve. She stood to stretch and the guard that had been watching over them was instantly alert. 

Lingqi frowned. They were supposed to be allies now but you couldn't tell that from the way things were. They had a constant guard around them who didn't try to make small talk with either of them. They weren't given a tent to rest in or food. She was grateful that she was at least able to wash the blood from her face, hair and armor, but as it currently stood she felt like a caged animal in an enemy camp.

Lingqi wrapped her arms around herself feeling the chill of the night air hit her. Was her father cold at this moment? Was he even still alive? Her mind replayed the look of disgust he had given her. It was quite possibly the last time she would see him and that was the last thing she would remember about him. No sadness, no remorse, just disgust.

"Are you cold?"

Lingqi looked towards Liao. He was staring at her intently. It was the first time he had spoken to her since everything had happened. There was so much she wanted to ask him but her voice would fail whenever she opened her mouth to speak. Lingqi shook her head in response to his question but Liao stood and made the short trip to her side. He removed his travel robe and handed it to her. 

"But what about you?" She asked, not taking the robe from his grasp.

"I'll be fine. Take it. You are shivering."

"But-"

Liao didn't allow her to say anymore. He opened up the robe and wrapped it around her. Lingqi flinched at his touch which caused him to still his movements. When she relaxed he continued to place the robe around her.

"What a adorable sight. It seems you two are getting along well," said Jia with a sly smile as he and Xu walked towards them.

Lingqi turned her head and hid her face within the Liao's robe to hide her blush.

The guard straightened and saluted the two men as they passed by. Liao took that opportunity to move away from Lingqi and respectfully saluted the two men.

Jia and Xu returned the salute.

"Exactly why are you two huddled around a fire anyway? I'm sure you would be much warmer snuggled together in a tent," Xu said with a grin.

"We were not given a tent," Liao replied as he folded his arms across his chest.

The smile on Jia's face dropped and he turned to face the guard who was still saluting them.

"You were assigned to watch over them and take care of their needs, yes?"

"Y-yes my lord."

"But they haven't been given a tent..."

"Um...n-no my lord."

"Have they eaten?"

"No..."

"Have you eaten?"

The soldier went silent.

"I asked you a question," Jia said, his tone stern, eyes narrowed and his lips pressed into a thin line.

"Ooooh Fèngxiào is angry. Better answer," Xu taunted.

The soldier swallowed hard and nodded.

"I have to interpret your gestures now? Answer me."

"Y-y-yes my lord."

"So tell me. Do you think you have done an adequate job?"

"N-no my lord."

"Well, perhaps you will do a better job digging the waste trenches. Consider it your duty until we leave...Is that sufficient Wényuǎn or do you think he deserve a bit more?"

"That's fine," Liao replied. 

Jia nodded and waved his hand at the soldier, dismissing him.

Jia saluted Liao once more and handed him the wine jar he had been holding.

"Accept my apologies. You are an ally and yet you were treated so poorly. That was not Lord Cao's intention I assure you. Ah, this is a bit late but we come bearing gifts. I have brought you some rice wine," 

"And I brought the more useful gift of food," Xu chimed in as he handed his bundle to Lingqi who eyed it with a mixture of suspicion and hunger.

"Excuse me, wine is extremely useful."

"Not when you are hungry," Xu shot back.

"Thank you both," Liao interjected, "We appreciate both gestures but I think we need rest more than anything. It has been...a trying day."

"Ah, yes of course," Jia remarked as he looked at the sullen face of Lingqi.

"Please, follow me...There is a tent you can use for the night. Unfortunately, you will have to stay together. I hope that isn't a problem?"

"It will be fine, thank you," Liao responded.

'fine? It will be fine?' Lingqi thought with increasing alarm. Weren't they suppose to wait until they were married for this? She felt her heart quicken at the mere thought. She wasn't ready for this, especially after a day like today.

Jia turned on his heel and lead the way through the camp. The others followed behind silently. Jia finally stopped in front of a rather large tent.

"Here we are. You can sleep here for the night."

" Fèngxiào isn't this-" Xu began.

"It is. Would you mind holding a few of my scrolls for me? I will collect them from you in the morning."

"Master Fèngxiào, is this your tent?" Liao asked.

"It is, but for tonight, it is yours."

"I thank you for your generosity but we could not possibly accept this. Where will you sleep?" 

Jia gave them an easy laugh and waved a dismissive hand. "There is a brothel in Xiapi that I planned on visiting tonight anyway. The tent wouldn't be in use by me. Please do not let it go to waste. Tomorrow I will ensure that you both have your own tents...unless you like sharing..." Jia finished with a waggle of his brows.

"Two tents would be best if it can be spared," Liao replied.

"Ah, no fun. No fun at all. Very well. Just let me gather a few things," Jia said as he disappeared into the tent. He reemerged a few moments later with his hands filled with bundles of scrolls. He passed them over to Xu who begrudgingly accepted them.

"There we are. Rest well. There will be a new more competent guard stationed outside of your tent. If you need anything, just ask."

Jia saluted the both of them and Liao and Lingqi returned it. Xu, with arms wrapped around the bundle of scrolls Jia had given him, was only able to manage a nod of his head. Liao and Lingqi saluted him as well. Liao moved to the tent entrance and held the tent flap open for Lingqi to enter. Jia and Xu turned to walk away when Lingqi spoke up and stopped them in their tracks.

"My father...is he...," she paused unable to bring herself to say the words.

Jia turned back around to face her. He gave her a sad smile.

"It would be best if you didn't ask the details Lady Lingqi. For your sanity, consider him gone from this world already."

Jia saluted both of them once more and left them alone.

Lingqi frowned and lowered her head. She didn't understand what that meant and she wasn't sure she wanted to. It would be best to consider him gone from this world already? Perhaps he was right. Her father seemed to certainly have put her out of his mind. The look he gave her flashed through her mind once more. There was no love in those eyes when he stared at her. Was there ever love in his eyes? She remembered seeing it when he stared at Diaochan. She remembered the feeling of jealousy and anger that he never looked at her with anything even remotely close. Put him out of her mind. Yes. That is what she will do. It will be hard but she was resolved to move on with her life. A life without her tyrannical father.

"Lingqi, we should go inside," said Liao, cutting through her thoughts.

She nodded her head and stepped into the tent. Liao followed after her and looked around.

"I will take one of the furs and use it to lay on the floor. You can keep the rest of them and sleep on the bed."

"You could just sleep with me-" Lingqi's eyes widened the minute she said it. She hadn't meant to be so brazen but it slipped out.

Liao regarded her in silence for a few moments before shaking his head. He was sure she didn't mean it the way she said it. A slip of the tongue was all that was. She is stressed, not thinking. 

"I will be fine on the ground," Liao replied as he took one of the furs from Jia's bed and placed it on the ground. 

Lingqi watched in silence as she idly fingered the bundle of food Xu had given her. Her stomach growled reminding her of her hunger. She looked down to the bundle and then up to Liao.

"Do you think it is safe to eat?"

"If they wanted us dead, they could have killed us before. They wouldn't have wasted time poisoning us. It is safe. Eat if you are hungry."

Lingqi opened the package and took hold of one of the meat stuffed buns. She took a large bite and savored the taste. It was cold but she didn't care at this point. She was so hungry that anything would have tasted delicious. She paused and looked at Liao. Her mouth was stuffed with food so she couldn't speak and resorted to lifting the package towards him in offering. He shook his head and she shrugged before continuing to eat. 

Liao took his place on the fur he laid out on the floor and took the wine Jia had given him in hand. Lingqi paused stuffing her mouth with food as she watched as Liao remove the paper covering the opening and took a drink. She swallowed the remaining contents in her mouth before speaking.

"Can I have some?" She asked.

"I didn't know you to drink."

"I never have," she replied.

Liao thought about it for a few moments and relented figuring that if she drank enough, it would help her sleep better. He lifted the jar towards her. She sat her food down, took the jar in hand and put the jar to her lips. With a slight tilt of her head, she tipped the jar up and the liquid slowly descended into her mouth. It was sweeter than she imagined. She swallowed and took another gulp, this time bigger than the last. 

"Careful with that. It may taste sweet but it is stronger than you think."

She nodded but she took three more large gulps before and handing the jar back to Liao. She ran her tongue over her lips to lap up the excess liquid. Her eyes flickered to Liao who to her surprise had been watching her. He avoided her eyes once he realized she had been watching him and took another drink.

Silence filled the area around them. Once again there was so much Lingqi wanted to ask but she couldn't bring herself to speak the words. There was an odd warmth beginning to spread through her body and she suddenly felt sleepy. She made her way over to Jia's bed and laid down. Her body felt as if it had been pressed down by an invisible weight and she couldn't get up again even if she wanted to. The fatigue of the day had finally taken its toll. Her mind began to feel fuzzy but she didn't want to sleep just yet. Liao watched in silence as she struggled to fight off sleep.

"Wényuǎn...I can't call you that anymore, right? I have to call you lord husband now..." she mumbled in a thick voice.

"You can call me whatever you wish."

"I want to call you husband. I want you to be my...husband..."

Liao's eyes widened slightly by this sudden deceleration but he did not respond. Lingqi didn't seem to notice. She just continued on.

"Do you think...my father....ever loved me?"

"I don't know," Liao replied honestly. Lingqi gave a soft laugh to his response.

"Me either...do you...love me...lord..." she let out a loud yawn before finishing her sentence. "husband." 

Liao sighed. He had no idea she was such a light weight. He had to be sure she didn't get any alcohol in the future.

"Rest now, Lingqi. We'll speak in the morning."

"Okay...I...I love....." her words trailed off and were replaced by soft snores.

Liao set the wine jar aside and watched as her body rise and fall slowly. She was in a deep sleep now. He stood and adjusted one of the furs on top her then cleaned up the food she had left out. Once done, he went back to his spot on the ground and watched her in silence. Being in a foreign environment, It took a while before his body would relax long enough for sleep to come to him. He thought about the question she asked him before. 'Do you love me?' he could hear her ask him. 

"Yes, Lingqi...I do..." he whispered before closing his eyes and allowed the familiar tug of sleep to pull him away.

=#=

Liu Bei stared up at the ceiling of his tent. He had been awake for hours now and sleep did not seem to be on the horizon. He could feel the warmth of Diaochan's body beside him but he did not reach for her. They didn't speak when he returned to their tent. Her eyes were red and her face puffy from crying, but he did not console her. He did not care to. The hurt he felt was far greater than her own. 

He got up from the bed quietly as to not wake her and dressed. He grabbed a gourd he had filled with wine and headed outside of his tent. He shivered once the cold air hit him. It was a cold night. 

Bei mounted his horse and set off in a gallop towards Xiapi.

He arrived in short time and it was easy to find the man he had been looking for. The guards were alert the moment he approached but eased once they saw who he was.

"I need to speak with him."

They looked uncertainly at each other.

"I know you have orders from Lord Cao, but please, I ask that you let me speak to him."

Both men stared at Bei and each other once more before standing aside and letting Bei get through. Bu seemed to be asleep. How he managed to do so with the cold nipping at his skin was beyond Bei. His body was a like a macabre piece of living art. His hair was disheveled, several strands no longer confined by its tie; his face decorated with splotches of dark purple, a broken nose and a busted lip; patches of flesh missing from all over his body with trails of dried blood coating his skin. At this moment, he hardly looked like the warriors whose name struck fear into the hearts of men. Bei undid the gag over his mouth. He needed Bu to be able to speak.

" Fèngxiān," Bei said in a loud clear tone. 

Bu stirred at the sound of his name and looked weakly over to the man who had called him. Upon seeing Bei's face he sneered.

"Come to laugh weakling?" He said in a gravely tone that didn't quite have the bark it would have a day ago.

"I have come to speak. I brought you a drink," Bei said as he held up the gourd to show that what he said was true.

"I want nothing from you maggot."

"Very well," Bei replied as he lowered his arm. Let us just speak then. I need to know...why? Why did you violate my wife? Why did you betray me in the first place? I opened my home to you...to your family. So why? I do not understand."

"Because you are weak," Bu replied immediately.

"Because I am weak?" Bei replied, confused.

"You are a weak and pitiful man. You couldn't even take back what was yours without running to another for help."

"And my wife? What did she do to you to deserve such vile treatment?" 

"Vile? Ha! She liked it. Trust me. The moans she let out. I can still hear them. I bet she never made such noises with you."

Bei balled his fist. He was beginning to see red. 

"Do you really want to know why she killed herself? She heard you were coming back and she was afraid she would have to go back to being your wife. How unsatisfied she must have felt with you to think death would be a better option," Bu said. He barked out a loud laugh and Bei fully snapped. 

He drew one of his swords, fully prepared to run Bu through.

"That's right, do it. For once in your life be something other than the pitiful insect that you are!" Bu goaded. 

Bei was breathing heavily. His teeth ground together as he stared at Bu with hate filled eyes.

"What are you waiting for maggot!? Don't tell me you are too pathetic to do even this? I am tied up, I cannot fight back. This is the only way you can beat me!"

Bei closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. He sheathed his sword and turned his back to Bu.

"I know what you are trying to do. You want me to release you from your suffering. It would be much easier than what you are going through right now. I will not grant you such an easy escape," Bei replied.

He turned his back to Bu and walked away ignoring the slew of curses Bei hurled at his back.

"Be sure to gag him again," Bei said as he passed by the guards. 

They saluted him in response and watch him ride off back towards his camp.

=#=

Diaochan sat up in bed the minute Bei had left. She hadn't been asleep and felt him tossing and turning beside her. She did not know where Bei had gone and she didn't care. What she did care about was the fact that when Bei returned from Bu's public torture, he hadn't spoken a word to her. He didn't ask about her wellbeing nor did he comment on how rough his brother had been with her. He completely ignored her as if she no longer existed. He was going through a tough time, she knew this, but did that mean she was no longer of any import?

Diaochan waited for a few moments. Bei hadn't returned. It was time for her to make her move. This was the best chance she had to break free of Bei. After what happened earlier, she knew her time with him was at an end. 

Diaochan gather up her belongings and slipped out of the tent. Besides a few guards patrolling, there wasn't anyone around. She could easily slip past them. Diaochan tip-toed in the darkness through the camp. Her destination towards the Wei camp. She won't be denied this time. 

Diaochan practiced what she would say to Cao Cao in her head. She would plead for him to protect her. That vile woman Zhuyue might be a problem as well as that brat Lingqi, but Diaochan was confident that if she had enough time with Cao, she would be able to turn him against them. It worked before. If it didn't and Zhuyue and Lingqi proved to be too much of a problem, she would leave and find someone else to take care of her.

She made it inside of the Wei camp. She was stopped by guards but once she explained who she was there to see and showed a considerable amount of cleavage, the guards let her past. They even gave her directions towards Cao's tent. Men were so easy to manipulate and Cao would prove no different.

Diaochan made her way through the camp. She rehearsed her lines in her head once more, ready to perform. She stopped in front of the large tent the guards had described and found it guarded by a man three times her size. He tilted his head curiously as he looked at Diaochan.

"This handmaiden bids you greetings good master. I wish to see Lord Cao," she said while bowing low, making sure to show her cleavage just as she had to the other guards.

Xu Chu's eyes followed her movement, his mouth dropped open in astonishment. He nodded quickly and disappeared inside of Cao Cao's tent.

Chu emerged a few moments later and cast one final glance at Diaochan before hurrying away. A few moments later, a grumpy Cao Cao emerged dressed in a simple robe and his hair untied, hanging long and loose about his head.

"It is unbecoming of a woman to visit a man in the dead of night," he said in gruff tone.

"I know, my lord. This handmaiden is foolish and I apologize for tarnishing your good name but I am in desperate need."

Cao let out a loud yawn before speaking once more. "You need to worry about your own reputation rather than mine." 

"My need is so great I had to take the risk," Diaochan replied as she dabbed the corner of her eyes with her sleeves.

"That so? Then tell me, what great need do you have that you choose to wake me in the middle of the night?"

"Please my lord, can we speak inside? I fear being seen."

"And I fear letting the woman of another man inside of my tent. For all I know you were sent here to kill me. Speak your business woman or be gone from my sight."

Diaochan swallowed hard. This might not have been such a good idea. Still, she had come this far. She couldn't be deterred.

"I mean you no harm. In fact it is from that man I seek protection. You saw what happened to me earlier. Lord Liu Bei has no love for me. He allows his brothers to beat me. I am abused and mistreated. Such a noble lord as yourself surely can see the wrong in that?"

"I saw that you foolishly spoke out and was silenced because of it."

Diaochan gasped.

"Truly you couldn't believe that was just!" 

She was crying now. Real tears. She saw her plan falling apart right in front of her and feeling powerless to do anything to stop it, she could do nothing but cry.

"For the likes of you, I do. How much misfortune have you brought to the men you were involved with? First Dong Zhou, then Lu Bu and now Liu Bei. Calamity seems to come to all who partake of you and I want nothing to do with it. My ambition will not fail because of a woman."

"But-" Diaochan begin, her face wet with tears and her voice pleading. Cao cut her off, considering the conversation done.

" Zhòngkāng!" 

The large man that was guarding the tent came running at his master's call. Diaochan had no idea where he came from but he had to have been close by to get there so quickly. 

"Yes, Lord Cao Cao?"

"Escort this woman from our camp. Make sure the guards know she is not allowed in here again and do not wake me up for anything short of an attack on our camp. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Lord Cao Cao!" Chu replied merrily as he began to escort Diaochan from in front of the tent.

"But my lord! Please reconsider!" Diaochan pleaded. Cao paid no heed to her. He turned his back to her and headed back inside of his tent to get much needed rest.

Chu tried to gently pull her away but when she struggled against him, he resorted to picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. Diaochan beat her fist against Chu's back but he didn't even seem to feel it. He hummed a tune as he happily marched through the camp right to its entrance. Once there he put a sobbing Diaochan down.

"Now, Lord Cao Cao said you are no longer allowed to come in. You seem like a pretty lady but I gotta listen to my master so don't come back okay?"

Diaochan's responsed with loud sobs. Chu looked at her with pity but he knew there was nothing he could do. His lord's word was law. 

"Lord Cao Cao said to not let her back in, okay?"

The guards saluted Chu and crossed their spears to bar further entrance. Chu casts one final glance to the sobbing Diaochan before heading back to his post.

Diaochan felt crushed. Her plan was a failure. Cao Cao didn't even give her a chance to plead her case. She brings calamity? Never in her life had she been so insulted. What was left for her now? She had to go back to Liu Bei? That wasn't a situation that could last for long. She needed to find another solution.

She wiped her tears and held her head up high. This wasn't the end. She would find another to suit her needs. Cao wasn't the only man she could go to. She took a deep breath to try and strengthen her resolved and headed back towards Liu Bei's camp. 

"Diaochan."

She paused in her steps upon hearing her name. She knew that voice and it made her blood run cold. Diaochan couldn't explain why but she knew that there was nothing good that was going to come from this encounter. She wasn't that far from the camp. Perhaps she should run back to her and Bei's tent? To relative safety?

"Don't bother running." 

It was as if he read her mind. Diaochan felt frozen in place. She wanted nothing more than to run but fear stripped away all control.

"I saw you. I followed you. I know what you tried to do. After everything my brother had done for you."

Guan Yu emerged from the shadows to face Diaochan. His face was set in a grim frown. Diaochan's eyes flickered to the guandao he had clutched in his hand.

"I-I don't know what you mean," she replied softly. Even to her it didn't sound convincing.

"There is no point in lying. Like I said. I saw you. I followed you. You intended on betraying him. I knew. I knew from the beginning that you were not good for my brother. I will not allow you to bring him down any longer. He will be better off without you."

"W-wait! No! You are wrong! I love-"

Diaochan was cut by the swift wipe of Yu's guandao. Diochan didn't even get to process what happened before her head was severed from her body. Both pieces of her body crumpled to the ground with a thud. Guan Yu looked at her fallen form with a grim countenance. It was for the greater good. He knew that without her poisoning influence, Liu Bei would be a better man. Should his brother ever find out what he had done here, he hoped that he would find it in his heart to forgive him.

=#=

Morning came and the people began to crowd the center of the city for the continuation of Lu Bu's punishment. Cao arrived late, grumpy at being interrupted in the middle of the night by Diaochan. He debated on whether he should tell Liu Bei. It would be a perfect time to kick him while he was down but he decided against it. He didn't like the man but he truly did feel sorry for the hardships he recently endured. 

"You look like shit," Dun commented once Cao made his way to his seat.

"I had an interesting night," Cao replied. 

Dun tilted his head thoughtfully as he looked at his cousin but said no more. He knew he would tell him about it later.

The torturer bowed before Cao and Bei.

"I am ready to continue when you are my lords."

Cao nodded his head.

"I am not in the mood to draw this out and there is not much his body could take after the one thousand cuts and a day of starvation. Castrate him, then cut off his penis, remove his limbs and finish it off by beheading him."

The torturer saluted him and went off to prepare for his gruesome task.

A fire was started and a sword was set in the middle of it. This would be used to staunch the bleeding. They did not want Bu to die before he was beheaded. Certain that the metal had been heated enough, he began his work. He took hold of Bu's testicles and pulled them down to stretch out enough skin for him to cut. Bu cried in protest against his gag but the torturer paid him no mind. He took his knife and began to saw at the stretched skin. 

Bu began to bang his head against the post in an effort to knock himself out. Cao ordered guards to tie his head. They rushed to Bu's side as the torturer continued his task and held Bu's head still while another soldier tied a rope around it. Secured they released their hold on his head and at the same time, the last bit of flesh attaching his testicles to his body was severed. 

Quickly the torturer stepped back and his assistant took the heated blade and put it against the bloodied wound. Bu cried out in pain as the hot metal made a sizzling sound as fused the wound closed. By the time it was done, Bu looked haggard. It was just as Cao said. Even a man as mighty as Lu Bu would eventually break.

The torturer waited ceased his actions, pausing to give Bu a chance to somewhat recover. Once his breathing evened out, he went to work again, this time taking hold of his penis in his hands. Bu didn't have the energy to try to thrash this time and could do nothing but accept what was coming to him. Like before, the man pulled as hard as he could and cut at the base. The torturer made slow sawing motions as he cut into Bu's skin, severing his penis from his body. 

Bu came alive once more as the pain began. He cried against his gag as his penis was slowly severed from his body. He tried to think of other things but he couldn't. He wanted to do something, anything to end this suffering. He tried to bit his tongue but the gag prevented him from doing so. He tried to move his head once more but it was secured too tightly. His legs and arms were firmly secured. There was no escaped from this hell. He could do nothing but endure.

The torturer held up the severed member to Cao Cao as if he were a cat showing his catch to its master. Cao waved it away, not wanting to see the ghastly sight so clearly. As before, the assistant put the heated metal against the profusely bleeding wound to staunch it.

There was another pause. Lu Bu wouldn't last much longer. He knew it and everyone else watching him knew it. The smell of burning flesh permeated the air. Many of the people in attendance had to cover their noses from the smell. The ones that didn't get to do so in time found themselves gagging.

Bu's legs were removed next. To his luck, it wasn't the same slow process as his genitals. An axe was taken to his limbs and it was severed after a few swings. Like before, the wounds were staunched by a hot blade. Bu was barely able to remain conscious at this point. The only solace he had was that it would be over soon.

There was another brief pause. He hated these paused. He wished they would just get it over with but knew they did it to prolong the punishment. During these pauses his mind wandered. It was as if were trying to take him someplace else to forget the pain he was currently enduring. The problem was, the place his mind was taking him was into his past. It was something he did not want to think about. He thought of his wife. Her dead body appeared before his mind's eye. He felt a pang of regret. He regretted that he did not protect her well enough. It was because of his laxness that he lost the only link to his legacy.

Legacy. At the thought of his legacy Lingqi's face appeared in his mind. He remembered being disappointed when she was first born. If she was his second or third child, perhaps things would have been different but she was the first and his only. A woman could not carry on his legacy. She could not carry on the Bu name. She as a disappointment as a warrior and a failure as a daughter. She couldn't even be used to secure an alliance. And that bastard Zhang Liao. He trusted him with his daughter and he goes behind his back to take her for himself after joining the enemy? Damn them. Damn them both!

Lu Bu's thoughts were interrupted when he felt a blinding pain in his arm. The break was over. Thwack, thwack, thwack. Each swing sent shocking waves of pain through his body. He tried to endure but it was getting so hard to do so now. He wanted to die. He just wanted to die. The shocking pain was replaced by a burning one. He could smell his own flesh as his skin was forcibly fused together. It was nauseating.

"Damn you Liu Bei. Damn you Cao Cao. Damn you Zhang Liao. Damn you Chen Gong. Damn you Lingqi. Damn you all!" Bu screamed into his gag. But all that could be heard were muffled cries which were unintelligible to everyone but him. 

Another break. More thoughts. His numerous battles replayed in his head. He was untouchable in battle. Men shat their pants at the mere mention of his name. When he rode out to battle atop Red Mare, men fled from his path. He was the strongest warrior in the world. How could it come to this? How could he, a god among men lose against mere insects? The break seemed to last longer than the others or perhaps it didn't but it just felt like it did. He couldn't tell. He no longer had a good perception of time. Why won't this end? All this for the honor of Liu Bei's wife? Who was she but another woman? She wasn't special. Even Liu Bei forgot about her once he got around Diaochan, now he pretends to be so wounded over her loss?

Diaochan...her smiling face appeared in his mind. So beautiful. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He would have done anything for that woman. He would have made her his wife in time but she betrayed him. She thought she could make decisions behind his back. She was already the one who held his heart but her jealousy led her to make stupid decisions. She tried to kill his daughter. Failure she might be, she was his flesh. Only he could say whether she lives or dies. 

His thoughts went back to Lingqi. Idiot girl. Always trying to impress him. Part of him thinks it would have been better if she was just a normal girl. She would have been more useful that way. It didn't matter anymore. None of them mattered anymore.

More pain. This was the final limb. Finally, it would be over soon. Thwack, thwack thwack, thwack. Damn it couldn't he cut faster? Why did it seem like he was cutting so slowly? Was it always this slow? He wanted this to be over. Please hurry up and let this be over. More burning pain. The smell of sizzling flesh in his nose. It was almost over. Almost over.

Diaochan...so beautiful. He wished he killed her when he had the chance. It would have been better than letting Liu Bei have her. Had he done so, he wouldn't have touched Bei's wife. He was sure of it. His love for Diaochan stayed his hand. Bu regretted that now. He should have killed her. He should have moved his wife to someplace else. Then maybe his child could have been safely born. He regretted not seeing the threat to her sooner. So many regrets. A man as great as he should not have so many regrets. He was the greatest warrior in the world. He should have no regrets but he felt as if he had so many.

Cao Cao was speaking. Listing out his crimes before the final blow. The bastard. Drawing it out again. Asshole just likes hearing himself talk. Pathetic worm. If things were different it would be his head getting cut off. He should never have listened to Chen Gong. He should have trusted in his might and his might alone. So many damn regrets.

The torturer approached Bu. Cao had finally stopped speaking. Finally this could end. To his surprise, his gag was removed. What is this?

"Lu Fèngxiān, have you anything to say for yourself? Any remorse for your crimes before we send you off to your ancestors."

Bu gave Cao a weak smirk. He mustered up the last of his energy to say what he knew would be his final words.

"Regrets? Ha! Don't make me laugh. I..I am Lu Fèngxiān. I am a god among men. I am the strongest warrior in the world! It is only because of fools that I am at your mercy today. I spit on you. I spit on all you insects. Might is all that matters in this world. You fools were too weak to see it. I spit on you. All of you! Cao Cao, Liu Bei, Chen Gong, Lingqi, Wang Yun, Zhang Liao, Diaochan, Chen Gui. I spit on all of you cowards! Damn you a-" 

His words were cut off by the swing of an axe to his throat at Cao's command. Bu's head rolled to the ground, his eyes bulging in surprise and his mouth still open in mid speech. 

"His final words and he chooses to waste them. Good riddance to such a foul beast. See that his head sits on the gate with the rest," said Cao.

His soldiers nodded and began the gory task of cleaning up the site. They had quite the task ahead of them. The ground around the stake Bu was attached to was saturated with blood. Limbs were strewn about as well as his genitals. Though cleaning up all the pieces of flesh discarded from the thousand cuts was daunting, this looked to be the more difficult task.

The crowd began to disperse, a mixture of feelings flowing through them from what they had just seen and heard though all of them felt as if Lu Bu got exactly what he deserved. 

Bei and his sworn brothers took this as their time to leave. Even thought he saw the death of the man who hurt his family, he felt a gaping emptiness. He needed time to be alone, to process all that had just happened. He stopped in front of Cao and saluted.

"Thank you for what you have done. I know we need to...discuss what will happen to Xu Province but I ask that you give me some time. There are many things I need to come to terms with."

"As you wish. We need not discuss it until we are back in Xuchang."

" Xuchang?" Bei asked confused. 

"That's right. One of my concubines is with child. I have been away from her long enough. I do not wish to tarry any longer than I already have."

Bei felt a twisting pain in his heart at the word child. It reminded him of what he had lost.

"I...understand. What will happen to Xu province in the meantime?"

"I will appoint an interim ruler. You needn't worry."

Bei read between the lines of that comment. You needn't worry because it is no longer under your control. The meeting we will have about Xu province will only be me formerly telling you that I am taking it as the fee for saving you. There was nothing Bei could do. He owed much to Cao, this he knew. He could only nod his head in agreement to his words.

With his head hung low, Bei saluted Cao and left Xiapi, his sworn brothers at his side.


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zhang Liao - Wényuǎn  
> Cao Cao - Mèngdé  
> Xu Chu - Zhòngkāng  
> Xiahou Dun - Yuánràng  
> Xiahou Yuan - Miàocái  
> Liu Bei - Xuándé  
> Guan Yu - Yúncháng  
> Zhang Fei - Yìdé  
> Zhang Liao - Wényuǎn  
> Zhang He - Jùnyì  
> Cao Pi - Zǐhuán

Cao had deemed their business within Xu Province as complete and ordered Bei to get his forces ready for travel. Ordered. The word left a bad taste in Bei's mouth but there was nothing that could be done. He did as he was commanded and his camp had been broken down. He and his people would be soon ready to travel so he took the opportunity to see the progress Cao's people had made. 

Instead of going into their camp, he decided to watch from a distance. Tensions were high between the two parties and he didn't want to unnecessarily stir up trouble between the them. Bei couldn't help but be impressed with the speed in which Cao's people had readied their own camp for departure. He would have thought that with such a large force it would have taken a longer time but that was not the case. They too were almost complete in their task. Cao trained his people well. They moved quickly and efficiently.

Liu Bei managed to spy Zhuyue and Xiahou Dun as they argued with each other. Dun was trying to convince his wife to take the carriage and she adamantly refused. Despite being with child, she didn't want to be coddled and wanted to ride her own mount as usual. Bei wondered what it would be like to have such a feisty woman as a wife. Wife...He cast his eyes away from the bickering couple to the ground. The pang of regret washed over him anew at the thought of his deceased wife. 

 

"My lord?" 

Bei looked up to the stern face of Zhao Yun. He could tell that the news he was about to receive was going to be bad. Bei had tasked Yun with looking for Diaochan. When he returned to their tent after visiting Lu Bu, Diaochan had been missing. He thought that she was angry that he hadn't been showering her with affection and decided to sleep somewhere else but after Lu Bu's execution, she could not be found within his camp. They sent forces to look within Xiapi but she could not be found and he had asked Cao if he saw her and was given a rather cryptic response that made him feel uneasy.

'I know not where she is but perhaps that is one person that is better left unfound,' Cao had said to him. When Bei asked him what he meant by that, Cao had simply turned his back on him and walked away to get his forces ready to depart Xu Province. 

Now Bei feared that instead of simply running away, Cao had stolen Diaochan from him and he sent his trusted vassal Yun to get to the bottom of the matter.

"Do you have news of Diaochan?" Bei asked in a quiet tone. Yun nodded in response.

Bei rose a hand to stop him from speaking another word and motioned for Yun to follow him.

Bei led him back to what was left of their camp. They soon found themselves near a copse at the far edge of the camp. Bei swallowed hard, before speaking.

"So tell me...has Cao Cao taken my Diaochan?" he asked in a low tone. Despite the privacy he had, he still feared that someone might overhear them.

"Cao Cao does not have lady Diaochan," Yun replied. The look on his face told Bei that there was more that he was holding back from saying.

"So you found her then?"

"I have," he replied.

"Where is sh-"

"I am sorry my lord, but the lady Diaochan is no longer of this world."

Bei felt as if he had been fallen into a river in the peak of winter. There was a moment of shock followed by a wave of numbing pain. Another had been taken away from him? So soon after the other? Why have the heavens given him such misfortune? Had he not been a good man? What did he do to deserve this?

"W-what...how?" he managed to stumble out.

"Beheaded. Her body was sloppily hidden on the road between our camp and Cao Cao's."

The road between his camp and Cao Cao's. These words repeated in his mind over and over. Cao Cao had to have known about this. He had to have had some hand in this. Bei clutched his fist.

"Cao Cao...you bastard..."

"I don't think he did it, my lord," Yun interrupted.

Bei's eyes focused on Yun, blazing with anger.

"How could you say that? I told you what Cao Cao said to me when I asked him about Diaochan! He had to have known! He did something to her! He couldn't have her so he killed her. She wouldn't give herself to him so he killed her for it! That is what happened!" Bei said angrily, abandoning all pretenses of secrecy. 

Yun looked around uneasily. Thankfully, the others were busy packing up the rest of the camp and paid no attention to them. He looked back to Bei and saw past his anger. He saw a man in pain. A man who had just lost his wife and child and now his lover. He wondered if he should continue on with his report. He had no doubt that the rest of the information would hurt his heart even more yet remaining silent could cause a dispute between Cao and Bei, and that would be a war that Bei would not win. 

"I spoke to some of Cao's men," Yun began. 

Bei remained quiet and waited for Yun to finish, his face twisted with a mixture of pain and anger.

"Lady Diaochan came of her own will to Cao's camp," Yun continued.

Bei recoiled as if he had been struck. Diaochan went to see Cao on her own? That can't be. They had to be lying.

"Impossible. They are lying. Cao's men would lie for him," Bei said quickly. Yun frowned and shook his head.

"I don't think they are. I didn't mention this before because I thought nothing of it at the time but I caught lady Diaochan attempting to enter Cao's camp before. She had a bundle with her. She told me that it was gifts for lady Yue and I believed her."

"If that is what she said it was, that is what it was!" Bei exclaimed. "Why do you doubt her?"

"Because I found a bundle very similar to what she carried that day next to her body. There were no gifts inside. It was lady Diaochan's belongings."

Bei exhaled. He felt as if the air had been stolen from his lungs. So Diaochan planned to leave him? Worse yet, she planned to go to Cao Cao? If what Zhao Yun says is true, then she planned to leave him even before they found out the fate of his wife. Why? He couldn't understand it. He showered her with love and attention. Certainly, the closer they got to getting his family, that waned but only because he worried for his family.

Yun remained quiet as Bei's eyes stared at the ground. His face contorted every so often as he thought. It was clear to see that this news brought him pain and Yun felt badly that it was he who laid it at his feet. 

"No. I'm sorry but I don't believe it. There has to be an explanation for what you found. Those clothes...she was not carrying it because she was running away...perhaps she went to share it with lady Yue. From what I know, she has been wearing men's robes thus far."

"My lord..." Yun began but was cut off by Bei.

"No, I will speak to Cao. One of his people had to have harmed her, whether it was on his orders or not I do not know but I know it had to be one of them. I will get to the bottom of this."

Bei stormed off towards Cao's camp with Yun following behind him; his pleas begging him to reconsider his actions falling on deaf ears.

Bei found Cao standing besides members of his family, engaged in a conversation.

"Cao Cao, I must speak with you," Bei said the minute he was close enough to him.

Their talks ceased immediately. Cao, who's back was to Bei looked over his shoulder to him. 

"That's twice you have spoken to me as if we are on the same level Liu Bei. I forgave you the first time but this time, you better have a damn good reason for doing so."

"Diaochan is dead," Bei replied angrily.

"And how is that my problem?" Cao replied flatly as he turned fully towards Bei.

"I demand answers!"

"You presume to demand something of me?" Cao asked, his tone mildly amused with one of his brows arched up. He folded his arms across his chest and looked over Bei. His veneer of calm was already shattered. It seems he was finally pushed past his breaking point. 

"She was last seen in your presence!" Bei retorted angrily, spittle flying from his lips.

"Was she?" Cao replied as he turned his head up towards the sky and feigned thought. 

By this time a considerable amount of attention had been drawn to the spectacle. Several generals from both sides as well as Bei's sworn brothers had gathered around them.

"There you are brother! What's going on?" Fei asked.

He paused and looked between the two men. It was easy to see the tension in the air, most of it sparking from Bei's direction. Fei focused on his brother and could see the naked pain on his face. 

"What happened brother? What's wrong?" Fei's asked as he quickly went to his brother's side.

"Dioachan...It's Diaochan...she is dead."

Fei's face registered shock upon hearing this news. Yu's however, did not. He turned his head from his brother and looked to the heavens asking silently for forgiveness once more. Bei, so wrapped up in his own misery did not notice that his trusted brother did not look the least bit surprised at this news but Yun did. His eyes followed Yu and his brow furrowed in uncertainty. 

"What happened?!" Fei exclaimed again.

"Your brother is obviously distressed. You should take him somewhere before he says something he regrets," Cao said.

"I only wish to know the truth. Am I not entitled to that?"

"I have no truth to give," Cao replied in a nonchalant tone.

"You claim to be a man of virtue but I see you are no better than Lu Bu! You scheme to steal a man's woman and when she turns you down you have her killed!" said Bei. 

Many eyes turned to Cao, surprised by this sudden accusation and curious to see how he would respond. In turn, Cao closed his eyes and took a deep breath to reign in his anger. He told himself that Bei was speaking from a place of grief. He had recently lost his wife and child and now his lover. What man wouldn't react irrationally? It was several minutes before he opened his eyes and focused them on Bei. 

"You are hurting. This has been a trying week for you. You are not thinking rationally. For that reason and that reason only I will not remove your fool head from your shoulders. But I will say this one time and one time only. If you dare speak like this again, I will kill you."

"That said, since you are so determined to know the truth, I will tell you. I will tell you of what I so nobly tried to shield you from before. Your woman was a whore. She came to my tent in the dead of night seeking protection from you. She claimed you beat her and asked me for sanctuary. I denied her because I am NOTHING like Lu Bu. I do not take women that belong to other men. I have no need to do such a thing. I sent her on her way back to you. What happened to her afterwards is of no concern to me."

Bei sucked in a deep breath. It was just as Yun had said. But it couldn't be. His mind wouldn't allow him to just accept this as fact.

"And I am suppose to take your word for it? You could be lying to cov-"

"Enough," Cao said. He was no longer able to check his anger. He was getting tired of being called a liar and being question in such a way in front of his men.

"I have told you the truth. I have proof of my words, tell me Liu Bei, do you have proof that your woman was as virtuous as you believe?"

Bei balked. He didn't have proof. He only had his words and what he knew about her. Yun had called her loyalty into question as had his sworn brothers previously. Cao could see his resolve wavering and decided to press his attack.

"Tell me, you say you know she came to my camp the night before she died...what reason would a pure maiden do such a thing?" 

When Cao said the words 'pure maiden' his voice was dripping with sarcasm. It angered Bei to hear that Diaochan's virtue was being called into question by Cao. He knew her...didn't he? When he replied, his voice cracked slightly, voicing the doubts he was beginning to have even if his words said otherwise.

"S-she went to bring clothing to lady Yue."

"Ha! Not likely," Zhuyue exclaimed, breaking the thick tension that had surrounded the group. 

"You think this is funny you bitch!" Fei sneered as he took a few threatening steps towards her. "My brother just lost his love and you laugh?"

Dun was immediately in front of her, his weapon already in hand ready to defend the mother of his unborn child. 

"Brother, enough," Yu said. He pulled his brother back and sighed. It was his silence that was causing this to escalate this far. He had to say something. Yu opened his mouth to speak but before he could utter a word, Zhuyue spoke once more.

"How loudly Master Bei's dogs bark. I will tell you why I laughed little dog."

Fei growled ironically giving more credence to Zhuyue's insult and moved to approach her once more. He was again stopped by his brother Yu. 

"I found it funny that lord Bei truly believes that Diaochan would go out of her way to bring me clothing. She had to have told him of our past disputes. The last time we met, I dragged her by the hair behind my horse. I doubt that she had so easily forgotten that. Had that woman come within two feet of me, she would have died. She knows that. We were not friends and no paltry gift would have changed that. If she slinked into our camp at night, it wasn't to visit me."

Bei's heart ached. Zhuyue's words pierced through his already breaking resolve and he began to realize the truth he tried to avoid. Diaochan truly had meant to leave him. She meant to leave him for Cao Cao and in his ignorance and impetuousness he had brought this embarrassing fact to light in front of many who would otherwise have no clue.

Bei couldn't find the words to reply to Zhuyue, her words instead sinking into his own mind. He found himself remaining silent and to defend his honor, his brother Zhang Fei spoke for him.

"So you had reason to kill her!" Fei yelled as he pointed an accusatory finger in Zhuyue's direction. "You said so yourself, you hated her!"

"Liu Bei, control your brother or you will find yourself losing more on this day," Dun warned. "I will not have him accuse my wife of something she did not do."

"You think you can take me blind Xiahou?" Fei taunted as he drew his own weapon.

"Enough!" Cao said in a booming voice.

"Do you see the chaos you have wrought, Liu Bei? You are asking if I or any of my people had anything to do with your woman's death. I will tell you plainly that the answer is no. I do not know what became of her after she left our camp nor did I care. She was no longer my problem once she left my boarders. Instead of looking for her killer among my people, you should look amongst yours."

Bei finally seemed to snap to life. He had no choice but to believe Cao Cao's words. He did not have proof that he was involved in Diaochan's death and despite having his doubts, he had no choice but to accept Cao's words as truth...at least for now. Bei saluted Cao Cao.

"I....It seems I have made a grave error. As you said I spoke from pure emotion. It has been a trying week for me and I was not thinking clearly. I ask that you forgive my actions this day."

"Be sure that your men are prepared to leave for Xuchang. I have no desire to stay here any longer," was Cao's reply as he turned his back and walked away from Bei.

Bei could not have hope for a better response. He didn't realize until he began to think clearly but his accusation could have jeopardized much. He and his army are currently without a land. Cao could have very well chosen to abandon them and he would have been in the right to do so after Bei's behavior. Bei frowned feeling disgusted with himself. He needed to do better as a leader and as a man. 

Diaochan. He truly did love her. Yes their relationship had been on shaky ground in the past few months, but his love for her didn't diminish. It seems that the same was not true for Diaochan. A part of Bei's mind still tried to rationalize why she sought Cao Cao out so late at night, unaccompanied but there was no excuse. He could only accept the painful truth. His brothers had been right. Diaochan hadn't loved him at all.

=#=

Zhuyue groaned as she dismounted. They had been traveling for hours and her body ached terribly. Of course while riding, she hid her discomfort from her husband and the others but now that Dun had gone off to oversee the setting up of the camp, there was no longer any need to put up a false pretense. 

She hobbled over to a secluded area away from prying eyes. She found a relatively dry patch of grass laid down with a contented sigh as her muscles relaxed. She noticed movement in the corner of her eye. Someone was trying to very stealthily creep away.

"Where are you slinking off to? Stay."

The figure froze as commanded. Zhuyue waited for a few moments but noticed that whoever it was just stayed rooted in the spot where they were caught.

"What are you doing?" Zhuyue asked as she pushed herself up on her elbows and turned to look at the person in question.

Lingqi shifted uncomfortably under Zhuyue's gaze. When Zhang Liao went to assist with setting up the camp, she thought it would be best to avoid others. She hadn't felt entirely comfortable with her new allies as of yet. Lingqi had come to this spot to be alone and was surprised when Zhuyue tottered over. She intended on slipping away unnoticed but things did not go according to plan.

"You are Lu Bu's daughter."

Lingqi's face contorted in disgust. It was an action that came so natural she didn't even notice it. After hearing of all the crimes committed by her father, Lingqi began to see him in a different light. Learning of the atrocities he committed forced her to look over her life as his daughter and she realized it wasn't a happy one. He was never there for her as a father should be. He never showed her love and the concern he showed for her well being was only to suit his needs. As the days rolled on, the image she held in her head of her father was tainted. The man she once held on a pedestal now made her sick to even be related to him. 

Zhuyue knew the look Lingqi wore on her face. She had worn it herself many times. It seems that like her, Lingqi wasn't exactly daddy's little girl.

"Sit," Zhuyue commanded. 

Lingqi, not wanting to rock the boat moved to do as she was told. Zhuyue gave an exasperated sigh and laid back on the grass.

"Not there. Come closer. I'm not going to hurt you."

Lingqi hesitated for a few moments before moving closer to Zhuyue and sitting. The two women sat in silence. Lingqi wasn't sure why Zhuyue had called her over and as the time ticked by, she was becoming increasingly antsy.

"Damnit, I'm sorry I have been trying to remember your name but my memory has been awful lately. I have no idea why. Tell it to me and swear to not forget it again."

"Lu-" she paused. She was going to introduce herself as Lu Lingqi but that was a name she wanted to distance herself from. "Lingqi," she replied after correcting herself.

"Lingqi, I won't forget it again," Zhuyue said with a yawn as she sat adjusted her position. Gingerly she placed a hand on her stomach and yawned again. "I'm Zhuyue or rather Yue since I got married."

Zhuyue noticed that Lingqi chose to omit her family name. She remembered when she began to do the same thing. She wanted to distance herself from her father as much as she could and she imagined that Lingqi wanted to do the same. She saw so much of herself in this girl.

A comfortable silence fell over the pair. Lingqi still didn't understand why Zhuyue called her over. It couldn't just be to ask her name. She decided to try and figure the woman out so she decided to ask her a question.

"You serve lord Cao?"

"I do."

"Y-you actually fight battles under his flag?" asked in a surprised tone. If this woman could fight freely for her lord, perhaps she would be given the same opportunity. 

Zhuyue sat up and looked at Lingqi.

"Is that strange?" she asked as she looked at the girl. "Surely you have fought for your father. You fought in this recent battle didn't you?"

Lingqi looked down to her feet as suddenly feeling ashamed. Zhuyue obviously did not know her past and she wasn't inclined to share such details with a relative stranger.

"Ah, your father wouldn't let you fight. He did seem surprised when he saw you lined up with the rest."

Lingqi bit her bottom lip as Zhuyue spoke. She did not confirm or deny her words.

"I wonder...was it because he was worried for you or was it another reason?"

Lingqi remained silent and Zhuyue sighed. She was pushing too much and the girl was withdrawing.

"Yes, I have fought battles under lord Cao's flag as I am sure you will, unless your husband-to-be has other plans for you," Zhuyue said deciding to change the subject to make Lingqi more comfortable.

Her attempts did not fare well however as Lingqi looked utterly flustered.

"Haven't had that talk with your man as of yet have you?"

Lingqi shook her head no.

"Have you two spoken at all about what he expects of you?"

Lingqi shook her head no once more.

"So I guess your engagement was a surprise then?"

"Yes," Lingqi in soft tone.

"Do you dislike him?"

Lingqi lowered her eyes to her feet once more.

Zhuyue had pushed too hard once more. She sighed and gave Lingqi a tired smile.

"We will never get to know each other if you keep quiet like that so I have an idea. Why don't you try asking me a few more questions?"

Lingqi considered this. It would be the perfect opportunity to try and get answers to some of the questions that had been plaguing her since they left Xu province. While there was no guarantee that Zhuyue would answer all of her questions, it was better than knowing nothing at all. While the questions she truly wanted to ask burned at the forefront of her mind, Lingqi decided it would be best to ease into those topics. She imagined Zhuyue would be more forthcoming if she made it seem as if she was interested in getting to know her as a person rather than just pumping her for information. 

"Did you hurt yourself in the last battle?"

Zhuyue gave her a quizzical look so Lingqi decided to explain her reasoning.

"The way you were walking earlier. You looked as if you were injured."

Zhuyue laughed. 

"I was only injured by my foolish pride. I would appreciate it if you did not mention what you saw to anyone, especially my lord husband."

Lingqi did not understand her response nor why she wanted to keep her injury a secret but she nodded in agreement anyway. 

"You are married?"

"I am to my lord husband Xiahou Dun. You were there when Liu Bei made an ass of himself about Diaochan right?"

Lingqi nodded her head yes. "Well that was my lord husband," Zhuyue said with a proud smile. 

"He is lord Cao's cousin."

Lingqi remembered him. He gave off a rather frightening aura. She truly thought he and the big bearded man were going to fight, especially when he called him Blind Xiahou.

"Did you truly hate Diaochan? You sounded as if you did..."

Zhuyue laughed at this. "She wasn't worth hating. If anything I pitied her. When I looked at her, I saw what I could have become had I allowed my father to have his way with me. The girl knew how pitiful her life was and instead of changing it, she thrived in it just as a maggot thrives within the bowels of a overripe carcass. She was disgusting and death couldn't come soon enough for her."

Lingqi considered Zhuyue's words. Pitied Diaochan? She didn't pity her. She hated her. Hated her because she stole love from her father that was rightfully hers. At least that was how she felt once before. Now she wasn't sure how she felt. When she heard that Diaochan had died she felt absolutely nothing at all.

"Did you join lord Cao because of your husband?" Lingqi asked eager to move past this topic.

"Hmm, yes and no. I joined because I wanted a way to get away from my father. I wanted to fight. My husband was the one who recruited me to fight for his lord but we did not fall in love and get married until after."

"Get away from your father?" Lingqi repeated softly. She was surprised to hear that.

"Yes. My father...was not a good person. He used me as a tool and never truly considered me to be his child. When my lord husband showed up at my home I saw an opportunity to leave and I took it."

Lingqi was surprised to hear Zhuyue being so candid about this. She freely gave this information away to someone she barely knew. She did not understand why but she did not want her to stop either. It made her realize that the two women were closer than she had originally thought. She wanted to know more. She needed to know more.

"Your father let him take you without marrying you?"

"Not exactly. He complained but my lord husband is not a man easily deterred. He took me against my father's wishes. My father still tried to meddle but lord Cao put an end to that."

"Put an end?"

"The same way he put an end to your father...though perhaps not quite as gruesome."

Lingqi went silent once more. So her father was truly dead. She knew that had to be the case but to hear it so bluntly made it real in her mind. She wasn't sure whether she felt relief or sadness about this news. Rather than sort through her feelings, she chose to ignore them completely. It was easier for her that way.

"Had your father committed a crime?"

"You mean had my father done something to warrant being killed by lord Cao? Yes, he had thought I do not know if lord Cao truly knew the extent to his crimes as I had known. He was not a good man and he earned his death."

"You don't...miss him?"

"Did you miss the part when I said he was not a good father and never treated me as more than a tool to be used? He beat me regularly and told me I was a curse upon our family. He despised me and I assure you, the feeling was mutual. No. I do not miss him. Do you miss your father?"

Lingqi frowned at the question. She wasn't sure how to answer that. Part of her still did and another part didn't. She couldn't. What was there to miss? He was barely there for her when she was growing up and the times he was there, it wasn't spent paying much attention to her. He never trained her because he claimed he was too strong for her and would hurt her so that role went to Zhang Liao. Liao was also incredibly strong but he was still able to train her without issue so why couldn't her father? 

Lingqi could remember running to her father when he returned home from battle with a bright smile ready to show him how much she had improved the moves she painstakingly practiced. She would try her absolute best and he would watch her with an uninterested eye and tell her that she needed to do better. Not once did he tell her she was doing a good job. In fact, she wasn't sure if he ever said the words I love you to her. Maybe that was the problem. She wanted her father to acknowledge her. To love her. She wanted her father to know that she existed as more than just a political tool. Maybe part of her heart still waited for that acknowledgement but now that he was dead, it would never come.

"Part of me does...but I don't want to. He...he wasn't a good father."

"It will pass," Zhuyue replied softly. Lingqi looked at her and saw for the first time a hint of sadness in the woman's eyes. They truly were more alike than she had thought.

"What about your mother?" Lingqi asked.

"What about her?"

"What is she like?"

"I don't know. She died when I was born. My father blamed me for her death...I never got to know her. I know she liked to sew. When I was younger, I found a lot of things she had embroidered by hand. She was very talented. When my father found out that I found them, he was furious and burned it all. He said that my filthy hands soiled them. I only managed to keep a few handkerchiefs but that was taken from me as well..."

"By your father?"

"No...by someone else," Zhuyue replied in a dark tone to match the look in her eye as she recalled the treachery of Xiulan.

"I...I'm sorry..." Lingqi replied. 

"I'm not. As a result, I got my daughter Xiaolian...and I consider that much more precious than some silly old handkerchiefs from a woman I never knew."

Lingqi tilted her head in confusion but Zhuyue did not offer any further explanation. Lingqi decided to let the subject drop. It wasn't truly her business anyway. Honestly, she was surprised that Zhuyue had been as forthcoming with her life story as she had been. It made her feel more comfortable around her. It was good to know that there was someone just like her around. Did Zhuyue somehow already know this? Is this why she wanted to speak to her? 

Lingqi took a deep breath and decided that this would be the time to try to get some information. She only hoped that Zhuyue would continue to be as forthcoming as she has been.

"Do you know what happened to my mother?"

Zhuyue frowned and Lingqi's heart sank. Her mind began to interpret the meaning attached to that frown and each thought was worse than the last. After a few moments of silence, Zhuyue finally spoke.

"Were you close to your mother?" 

Were...past tense...so her mother is dead then?

"Y-yes," she replied as she tried to unsuccessfully swallow down the lump that had formed in her throat.

"I am sorry to tell you but your mother is no longer of this world. "

So lord Cao had killed her mother too? Why? She hadn't done anything wrong! She was as much of a victim of her father's rule as Lingqi was so why? Why let her live but not her mother?

"It seems she was poisoned," Zhuyue continued. 

Lingqi looked to Zhuyue with wet eyes. "Poisoned?" she whispered. That didn't make sense. Why would Cao poison her mother? Why give her such a painful death. Or...did her mother kill herself? No, that doesn't make sense. She was with child. She wouldn't have killed herself. She wanted to live.

"We do not know who killed her but it seems that your father was betrayed."

Tears began to streak down Lingqi's cheeks. Betrayed...It seems that the discontent of her father's men was worse than she thought. Of course she heard the whispers amongst the generals when they thought she wasn't listening. They weren't happy with her father's rule. The last few months of his rule were tremulous and fraught with in-fighting. Instead of addressing the rumors, her father chose to drink and stay by her mother's side. It was a despicable end for a warrior of her father's caliber and when she took to the field, part of her wanted to regain the honor he had so easily thrown away.

"Two more deaths on my father's hands," Lingqi said as she wiped the dew from her cheeks.

"Two?"

"My mother was with child...though it wasn't my father's. He thought it was...but it wasn't. She did not know that I knew...but I knew."

"I see," Zhuyue replied. "Did you know who's it was?"

"Gao Shun...he died in the last battle," she replied with a hint of sadness. "I saw them together once. Kissing. I never told anyone. I knew if I did, my father would kill them both," Lingqi continued. 

It felt good to finally get that secret she had been dragging around off of her chest. What surprised her was the person she opened up to. She did not truly know this woman for long but for some reason, she felt completely comfortable with her. Perhaps it was due to how similar they were?

"What will lord Cao do with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will he truly let the daughter of Lu Bu join his ranks?"

"If you are useful, yes. Lord Cao respects talent, no matter where it comes from. He will not waste a possible resource. As long as you can prove that you are loyal, you will have no problems."

So that's the kind of man Cao Cao was? It sounded too good to be true especially considering how she and Liao have been treated thus far. Lingqi felt like nothing more than a pariah since joining Cao's forces.

"Give it time," Zhuyue said as if reading her mind. "It will get better."

"There you are."

A small smile spread across Zhuyue's face at the sound of her husband's voice. Lingqi hurried to her feet and saluted Dun as he approached. He looked her over briefly before focusing his attention back on Zhuyue.

"What are you doing over here?"

"Enjoying a conversation with our newest member; Say hello," Zhuyue replied as she slowly got to her feet. Dun moved to help her but Zhuyue shooed him away.

Dun looked the girl over once more then mumbled out a hello.

"Don't mind him, grouchy is his normal disposition. You'll get use to it," Zhuyue said with a smile as she teased him. Dun pinched her bottom in reply making Zhuyue yelp in surprise. She spun around and punched him in the chest in retaliation which only elicited a smile from Dun.

Lingqi couldn't help but smile at the two. They seemed to be in love. She wondered if she would ever get to such a point with Liao.

"Hungry?" Dun asked his wife.

"Extremely," Zhuyue replied honestly. This response made Dun smirk. She has been trying to put a brave face up since finding out she was with child but when it came to the topic of food, she never hid her intentions.

"Come on then."

"Would you like to join us Lingqi?"

Lingqi hesitated. She wanted to speak with Zhuyue some more but she was hesitant on being around the others. She saw the looks they gave her and Liao. They weren't trusted as of yet. If she ate with them, it would most likely be an uncomfortable experience.

"No thank you. I'm not hungry."

"I see," was Zhuyue's reply. She smiled at Lingqi and saluted her. "Well then, I hope we can speak again."

Lingqi returned the salute and watched Zhuyue and her husband walked off. Her stomach rumbled in protest at her decision to not join them for a meal. Lingqi gave her belly a few pats to reassure it that they would get food soon enough.

Lingqi did not have to wait long as Liao appeared shortly after with food in hand. Lingqi happily accepted and began to eat.

"When you are done, I will take you to your tent. I made sure it was close to mine so if you-"

"We won't be sharing?" Lingqi asked in surprise, cutting him off.

"I thought it would be best if you had your own tent. It isn't appropriate for a girl to sleep in a tent with a man she was not married to.

"But we will be married soon right? No one seemed to care before."

What was she saying? She wanted her mouth to stop but it wouldn't. It just kept saying what she was thinking.

"I have been thinking about that. I know I put you in a bad situation. I apologize for that. It was the only way I could see to save your life. But do not worry, I will not force you to marry me. We will delay our vows and once I gain some recognition fighting under lord Cao's flag, I will tell him that I have reconsidered my decision to marry you. You will be free. I only ask that you bear with me for a while."

"So you truly don't want me..." Lingqi mumbled silently. So silently Liao barely heard her.

"Lingqi..."

"Just tell me. I think I need to hear it."

Liao pressed his lips into a tight line and remained silent. He was unsure of how to proceed. Lingqi looked at him, eyes pleading. He finally let out a sigh and spoke.

"It is improper of me...to...ask such a thing of you. I watched over you...as my student for so long...to have eyes for you in any other way...it is not right."

"Damn being proper!" Lingqi exclaimed angrily surprising herself and Liao. "Tell me. I need to know. If you do not want me, I will steel myself for that. I will put it out of my mind. But if you do...I want--no, I need to know. Please?"

"We...have traveled far. You must be weary. Let me show you to your tent so you can rest."

"Wényuǎn...please?"

Liao could hear the pain in her voice and it hurt him to know that he caused it. It was the last thing he wanted to do. 

"Lingqi, you have gone through much recently. You lost your father, your home and...there are things you do not yet know."

"Such as the death of my mother?" Lingqi asked. Liao's face registered momentary shock before relaxing back into its neutral stance.

"So you know. I'm sorry I did not tell you sooner. I didn't want to burden you so soon after the loss of your father."

"I am not a little girl anymore Wényuǎn. I don't need you to protect me."

"You are stronger, Lingqi. I do not doubt that, but there will never be a time in which I will not protect you."

"So that's it? You will always see me as that little girl you have to watch out for. You will never see me as a woman."

"Lingqi--" Liao began but Lingqi held up a hand to stop him.

"You are right. I am tired. Please take me to my tent."

Liao nodded and they walked in silence to the tent he had set up for her. 

"My tent is over there should you need me," Liao said as he pointed to a tent not far from her own. 

Lingqi did bother to look in the direction he was pointing in nor did she reply. She instead ducked inside of her tent leaving a perplexed Liao standing outside.

=#=

Zhuyue was frustrated. They had been traveling for three weeks but they were not close to their goal. Cao opted to play it safe by traveling slowly with their army due to reports of a possible ambush by Yuan Shao's forces. Cao wanted to ensure that his people were well rested and able to fight at a moment's notice. As a result, it was taking them forever to get back home and Zhuyue was on her last nerve. She missed Xiaolian and the rest of her family. Traveling was getting increasingly difficult the more time they took as well. Her stomach was getting more pronounced as time went on and with the extra weight came extra problems. 

When Cao had called for the army to stop and rest for a few days, Dun had disappeared leaving Zhuyue alone. She was livid that her husband had left her to set up their tent on her own. Spewing obscenities under her breath, she struggled with the task until she got frustrated and tore down what little she managed to set up.

"Are you okay Lady Yue?"

Zhuyue turned to see Lingqi standing a few feet away, obvious concern written on her face.

"No. I am fucking frustrated. My stupid fucking husband went to I don't fucking know where and this fucking child is making my fucking life miserable!"

Lingqi gasped and covered her mouth shocked to hear Zhuyue speak in such a way. Zhuyue sighed, seeing that she probably scarred the poor girl with her sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry...I just...I'm not having a good day."

"I-It's okay," Lingqi managed to get out, still a bit in shock from hearing a lady speak in such a profane manner.

Zhuyue offered her a weak smile. "You'll understand when you go through it."

Lingqi frowned. After the last conversation she and Liao had, she didn't expect that would happen. She loved Liao but after speaking with him that day, she was sure the feeling wasn't mutual. She doubted that she would find someone else to love and to be honest, she didn't want to, so she resolved to devote her time and energy to becoming a better warrior. If she was a respected warrior, who would care if she was unmarried?

"Do you want me to help you?" Lingqi asked as she looked at the sad remains of the tent Zhuyue had destroyed.

"Tch, I should leave this mess for my dear husband to find."

As if being summoned by the mere mention of him, Dun's deep voice came from behind them, startling both women.

"What are you doing?" Dun asked as his eye looked over the remains of the tent then to Zhuyue.

"What am I doing? What were you doing? How could you leave me to set up the tent all by myself?"

Dun looked at Zhuyue as if she had grown a second head.

"What are you talking about?"

"You just disappeared the moment the call to set up camp was made! Why would you do that?"

"I went to talk with Mèngdé like I always do. Why the hell would you think that translates to Zhuyue set up the tent?"

"Well...I... if I didn't do it I would have to wait forever for you to get back and do it!" She retorted after a few seconds of floundering for an answer.

"Zhuyue...we have servants that set up our tents. I don't even set up our tents. You do know that right? I'm sure you do. What the hell is wrong with you lately?"

Zhuyue looked to the tent remains and then to her husband.

"We do have servants for that...don't we?" She looked up to the sky and tried to figure out why she thought she had to do this on her own. Lately her memory had been so frantic and it was frustrating her. How could she forget something so basic? Zhuyue let out a frustrated sigh.

"I blame your child. Since you put this thing in me my memory has been terrible."

"You are going to blame our unborn child on your sudden bout of insanity?""

"I swear if you do not want to end up like this tent you will shut up."

"I'm terrified," Dun replied flatly. "Come crazy woman, Mèngdé has called for a meeting."

Dun looked over to Lingqi who had been standing on the sidelines quietly watching their exchange.

"You as well."

Lingqi saluted and followed them to over to the war tent that had already been set up. Cao and the other generals waited inside. Lingqi noticed Liao immediately. They hadn't really spoken since she asked if he wanted her. She avoided eye contact and chose to stand next to Zhuyue instead of taking her usual spot beside him. They waited for a few more generals to join them and the meeting began. Cao quickly outlined his plan for the next few days. 

"While we did get word that Yuan Shao may attack us as we travel, I believe it may be a feint. He could have started this rumor because he is aware of my tactics. He knows that I would travel more carefully with my army to avoid being taken unawares which would delay us in getting to Xuchang."

"Therefore I will lead a smaller force back to Xuchang using an alternate route. My son Pi will lead our main force to Xuchang."

There were murmurs amongst the generals at this decision but Pi paid them no heed. He stood before his father and saluted.

"As you command father."

"You are to maintain the current pace we have been going. If Yuan Shao truly does have eyes on us then it will be imperative that you keep them on you. If the smaller force is discovered, we will undoubtedly suffer heavy losses."

"Understood."

"As for who will be traveling with me--" Cao paused to look around the tent to his generals.

"Zhòngkāng, Yuánràng, Miàocái, and Fèngxiào. You will join me. Zhuyue, you of course will be with us. I imagine all this traveling has been quite taxing on you and it will only get worse the longer we take.

He noted the surprise look Zhuyue had given him. 

"Oh please. Do not think you were actually successful in hiding your discomfort during our travels. Lingqi--" The girl straightened up at the mention of her name.

"It seems you and Zhuyue have been getting along rather well. As stubborn as she is, she will not admit when she needs help but she does. You will be assisting and protecting her while she is with child. Of course, should anything happen, Yuánràng will be there as well but his focus must be on fighting for all of the army. Until she is able to fight for herself once again, your focus will be to protect her at all costs. Wényuǎn speaks highly of your skills so I trust this shouldn't be a problem?"

"No my lord. I will protect her with my life," Lingqi replied. 

She was both surprised and pleased to be given a task from Cao. It was the first time someone had trusted her with a job. If she showed that she could do well in this task, she was certain she would get others. She was equally surprised that Liao spoke positively of her skill. It showed that he truly did care for her. Unfortunately, it isn't the type of care she wanted.

 

"Liu Xuándé and Guan Yúncháng," Cao continued, "You will join us as well."

Liu Bei wasn't surprised by this. He knew that after his previous outburst, Cao wanted to keep a close eye on him. Though if he had to be honest, he didn't like the idea of leaving Zhang Fei alone. The last time that happened, he became the catalyst that started the spiral of misfortune Bei had been dealing with until now.

Bei stepped forward and saluted Cao. "I am glad to accompany you, but I shall be taking Yìdé with me instead of Yúncháng."

Cao glared at Bei as he made his declaration. He didn't ask if he could take Fei, he told Cao he would take him. It seems the that he has not yet learned proper deference to his power. Cao was right to want to keep an eye on him. Even though he was a spineless man, he showed glimpses of something more and that something needed to be watched carefully.

Cao was slightly disappointed that it wouldn't be Guan Yu to joining them. He wanted to use the time to get closer to the man. Yu was an exceptional warrior and Cao felt as if he was floundering his potential under Liu Bei's leadership. He couldn't very well deny Bei his request without revealing his hand so he did the only thing he could and waved a dismissive hand towards Bei, noting that he allowed the request.

"We leave in the morning. Rest up because going forward, the travel will be hard."

The generals saluted and began to filter out of the tent. 

=#=

The night passed uneventfully and morning came. Those who were preparing to leave were up before the sun peaked over the horizon and prepared for their journey. Much to Zhuyue's dismay, Lingqi took her duties as her new guard very seriously. The girl was at their tent just as she was shaking off the last vestiges of sleep. It annoyed Zhuyue how bright eyed and ready for the day she was while she herself moved at the pace of a bloated slug.

Before long, the horses were prepped and they were only waiting on Cao Cao to begin their travels.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Dun asked as he pulled Zhuyue close to him, mindful of her growing belly.

"I'll be able to handle it, don't worry. I'm not quite that big yet. Besides, I have the best inspiration to get home as soon as possible."

"Mhm, I actually can't wait to see how she will react when she sees you. Maybe she will even crack a smile," Dun remarked with his own small smile.

"How do you think she'll react when she finds out she will be a big sister?" Zhuyue asked with a smile as Dun's calloused hand ran over her stomach. It was a habit he had developed since learning that the child was his.

"Hmm, good question. Guess we'll find out when we tell her."

Zhuyue shifted her attention Lingqi who was standing a few feet away from them. The girl watched the pair longingly wishing that she was able to have something similar.

"I think she will like you, Lingqi."

Zhuyue's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Lingqi flashed her a sad smile in reply.

"Hmm, what's wrong? Nervous about going off on your own without Wényuǎn?"

"W-what are you saying?" Lingqi asked flustered. "I am capable of being without him, my lady. I just...was thinking about things."

"Oh...so you are thinking about how much you are going to miss him? You have time to run and give him a quick kiss if you want," Zhuyue teased.

Lingqi face went red, flustered from Zhuyue's comments. Zhuyue had taken up teasing Lingqi regarding Liao since she wouldn't give her any information on their relationship. She told the girl that since she refused to divulge any information, she would draw her own conclusions about their relationship and she had been doing so ever since. Lingqi had learned that Zhuyue had and incredibly dirty mind for a lady.

"My lady, please," Lingqi said with a groan.

"Oh...looks like you do not have to say good bye to him. Seems like he is coming with us."

At first, Lingqi thought this was just another jest by Zhuyue, but the look on her face told her otherwise. She spun around to see what had captured Zhuyue's gaze and saw Liao walking a few steps behind Cao.

"We are ready to leave. Wényuǎn has asked to accompany us and I decided to allow it," said Cao as he mounted his horse.

From atop his horse, Cao gave out instructions on who would be riding where. Yuan and Dun would ride beside Cao while Zhuyue, Lingqi and Jia would stay in the middle. Liao, Chu, Fei and Bei would guard the rear. 

"Zhuyue, are you sure you can do this?" Dun asked once more. Zhuyue nodded and he studied her to see if he could see any hint of deception. With a sigh, he gave up and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead. 

He looked to Lingqi.

"Watch after her."

Lingqi saluted and Dun returned it before heading off to mount his own steed. Everyone mounted and ready, the journey to Xuchang began.

=#=

Zhang He sway to the music as he followed the hypnotic song to its source. He already knew what he would find at the end. To this day he had not found anyone who played the flute quite as beautifully as Zhenji. As predicted, he found her sitting in the palace garden with the moonlight her only company. He opened his mouth to greet her but froze when he saw a purplish bruise adorning her otherwise flawless face. 

"Oh my beautiful butterfly who dares bruise your beautiful face?" Zhang He asked as he cupped Zhenji's face with the tenderness of a man looking after his lover. He spoke to her softly but he quaked with an anger rarely seen in him.

Zhenji gently pushed his hands away and put distance between them. She knew that He meant nothing by his actions but if caught by her husband, she would receive another beating and one was more than enough per day.

"You know who did it she replied softly.

"And what was the brute's reasoning this time?" 

"The same as always. He felt the need to take his failures out on someone other than himself."

He sighed and lowered his head slightly holding three of his slender fingers against his face.

"How utterly ugly that man is. How he could mar such a beauty...it is unfathomable! Tell me my dear; Give the order for me to sink my claws into his miserable chest and it shall be done."

"And where will we go if you did so?"

He looked up with a charming smile. He gestured to the pale glowing orb that hung above them. 

"We could go anywhere we want! Who would not want beauty like ours?!" He asked ending his speech with a dramatic pose.

Zhenji giggled softly at his antics. He always had a way of making her laugh.

"It is a nice dream but we both know it isn't true. Unlike you, I do not have skills to survive in the world. Beside playing my flute, there is little else I can do."

"Do not sell yourself so short my dear, you have been getting much better at fighting."

"And I thank you for taking the time to train me in secret but let's be honest...I am not good enough to be truly useful in battle. You...you could go anywhere. There are many generals that would want your talents as a warrior. I envy your freedom...while I sit as a bird trapped in a gilded cage."

"Again, you sell yourself short my dear. There are many men who would kill to marry a woman such as you."

"But while my husband draws breath, I am tied to him. There is nothing I can do."

He leaned closer to her and spoke in a whisper. 

"Then say the word my dear and I will kill him for you."

The way he said it was different from all the other times. Whenever he spoke of rescuing her from her prison it was always made in jest. A fantasy to give her hope. This time however, he sounded as if he would truly do it if she so commanded it. The words hung on her lips waiting for the slightest push to tumble out. Her troubles would be over and she would be freed from her hell but she knew that it wouldn't be quite so easy. Yuan Shao would never let her go. 

"How much I wish I could say the words...but I know what would come after. It would not be a happy ending for either of us. Better that I remain the trapped little bird."

He frowned and looked towards the sky. With the glow of the moonlight kissing his features, Zhenji was struck by how beautiful of a man he truly was.

"You look sad today. What happened?"

"This life that I currently lead. It has no beauty. It is ugly and twisted. I have tried to find elegance hidden beneath the petty squabbles and foolish pride but what I find is more grotesque than the last. I cannot thrive here...I do not know how much longer I can last here."

Hearing there words tore at Zhenji's heart. Zhang He was her only friend here and if he chose to leave, she would truly be alone. Once again the urge to take He up on his offer hung on her lips causing her to press them tightly together to ensure they did not accidently slip out. As much as it pained her to lose her only friend, a part of her felt relief that at least one of them would be free.

"Jùnyì, would you listen to me play a song?" These days, He was her only audience. There was a time when her husband and father in-law would listen to her play but the novelty had apparently worn off. She was delighted to find a listener in He because after all, what good was music if it could not be shared?

"I live for your songs my beautiful butterfly. Please, play."

Zhenji gave him a soft smile before bringing the flute to her lips.

=#=

Just as Cao had promised, the journey was a hard one. Cao moved at a brutally fast pace and Zhuyue was immensely thankful whenever he would stop to allow the horses time to rest. Zhuyue rested against a tree and rubbed her inner thighs. The act wasn't lewd by any means as the robe she wore completely covered any hint of bare skin but she felt completely exposed under the gaze of Zhang Fei. She had caught his wandering eye on her more than once and it wore on her nerves.

Lingqi stood in front of Zhuyue, right in Fei's line of sight, completely blocking her from view. She saluted Zhuyue.

"Do you need anything my lady?" She asked. 

Zhuyue smiled up to the girl. "You have already done enough," she replied. She couldn't be sure but she swore she heard Fei suck his teeth in annoyance at his view being blocked.

Perhaps it wasn't her imagination at all because at the very moment, Lingqi looked over her shoulder with a look of contempt. 

"He's disgusting." 

"That he is," Zhuyue agreed.

"I have caught him looking at me as well. Why did Liu Bei become sworn brothers with a man like that?"

"Liu Bei isn't exactly known for his good judgment."

"I suppose you are right. He did trust my fath--I mean Lu Bu--after all."

"So he did," Zhuyue replied with a thoughtful hum. 

Lingqi was trying so hard to separate herself from Lu Bu's legacy. She truly wanted nothing more to do with that man. Zhuyue could remember those days, when she wanted to pull herself away from her father's name and all that he stood for. Sometimes looking at Lingqi was like staring at a painful reflection of herself and what she had endured to become the woman she was today.

"Have you spoken to Wényuǎn?"

Lingqi frowned and turned slightly to the side to Zhuyue could no longer see her face. Zhuyue laughed softly. Despite becoming more comfortable with each other, Liao was still the topic that Lingqi remained silent on.

"He stares at you every time we get a minute to rest you know."

Lingqi folded her arms across her chest, refusing to take Zhuyue's bait.

"My lord husband and I were as stupid as you two are you know? We took so long to acknowledge how we felt for each other. So much wasted time. I don't want you two to make the same foolish mistake."

Once again as if speaking about him summoned his presence, Dun walked towards the pair. Lingqi saluted once he was within range and he returned the gesture. While Zhuyue eyed him with a hint of suspicion that he was somehow eavesdropping on their conversations.

"It seems that Mèngdé's information was right. One of Yuan Shao's sons attacked Zǐhuán's forces."

"How bad?" Zhuyue asked as she pushed away from the tree.

"Not bad at all. The attack made was a foolhardy one. It was as if he was only half committed to doing it. He probably thought that Mèngdé's forces would be fatigued from travel and easily taken unaware. He learned the hard way that wasn't the case and fled the minute he saw that he was losing."

"So what happens now?"

"The plan remains the same. Mèngdé' wants to get back to Xuchang as soon as possible. We aren't too far now. Can you keep going?"

Zhuyue sucked in a deep breath and nodded her head.

As if he saw her response, Cao called for an end to their break. It was time to travel once more. Dun had left the women alone to join Cao and his brother once more. No more words were spoken between Lingqi and Zhuyue but her words about Liao stayed with her for the rest of the trip.

=#=

Xuchang was in sight at last. The guards seeing the approaching army began to open the gates. A wave of excitement rushed through Zhuyue. Her stomach fluttered making Zhuyue think that her unborn child was spurring her on. Her pain and discomfort momentarily forgotten, she snapped her reigns and dug her heel into her horse's flank to spur it on. With a whinny it charged forward.

"M-my lady!" Lingqi exclaimed surprised by the sudden burst of speed. She spurred her own horse on to follow after her.

Cao, Yuan and Dun watched in awe as Zhuyue raced past them with Lingqi following closely behind.

"Stupid woman," Dun growled at his wife's reckless antics before chasing after her. 

"Guess she's happy to be home," Yuan remarked.

"I'm surprised you are going to let them get home and spread the news about Zhuyue's return and the fact that she is with child before you."

Yuan's eyes widened at the realization.

"Shit!" he exclaimed before forcing his horse to chase after them with Cao's howls of laughter at his back.

=#=

Zhuyue rode hard until she reached the family home. The minute her beast came to a stop, she was off of it nearly stumbling to the ground in the process. Her thighs ached fiercely and her legs felt as if they would give out on her but she pushed herself forward. She wanted to hold her daughter in her arms.

She headed to the entrance. As they always did, the servants went to greet their visitor. Their faces went ashen when they saw exactly who it was. She pushed past them, not bothering to explain her return and headed into her home. 

"Xiaolian!" She called out as she went from room to room. She was disappointed when the girl did not respond to her call.

She crossed the inner courtyard and headed towards where her in-laws resided. 

"Xiaolian?" She called out again.

To her disappointment, it was Lady Ai and Lord Shan that answered the call. The confused elders hurried to their door besides their servants to see who was calling the name of their grandchild. Ai gasped loudly upon seeing Zhuyue.

"Hello mother, father," she said quickly as she headed past them. "Is Xiaolian here?"

Still shocked, Shan pointed a finger down the hall to the room where Xiaolian currently was. Zhuyue hurried in the direction Shan and pointed, checking all doors as she went along. Dun arrived a few moments later. His mother seemed to shake free of her shock upon seeing him.

"Dun! I told you we took too long to bury her! She's come back to haunt us! We must perform rites! Ask the heavens for forgiveness! We must beg the Buddhist priest for help!"

Dun sighed while Lingqi watched on in utter confusion, unaware of the events that had occurred before she met Zhuyue.

"Mother she's not-"

At that moment Yuan burst into the home, out of breath.

"Zhuyue is alive and is having brother's child!" he shouted out before doubling over to catch his breath. 

This put Ai and Shan back into a state of confusion and shock leaving Dun to curse his brother and Lingqi still utterly confused.

Zhuyue could hear the commotion behind her but she didn't care at the moment. She had reached the last door and knew Xiaolian was just behind it. She quickly slid the door open and stepped inside. 

Xiaolian was already staring in her direction having heard the commotion outside of her door. She heard the call of her name from a familiar voice but instead of running outside to greet it, she remained rooted in her spot by the window. She thought that her mind had been playing a cruel joke on her. There was no way what she heard could be true. But now that she saw Zhuyue standing there before her in the flesh, she was overjoyed to see that she was wrong.

Zhuyue dropped to one knee and held her arms open towards Xiaolian. Tears streamed from the girl's eyes as her feet seemed to move on their own in staggering steps towards Zhuyue. Those steps soon became a jog as jumped into her mother's arms. She cried aloud as she buried her face in the crook of her neck.

"I missed you so much," Zhuyue whispered as she ran a hand over the girl's back, her own tears wetting her cheeks. 

Dun arrived and watched the pair from the room entrance. The scene warmed his heart. He would never allow them to be separated again. He would kill to ensure that his family remained safe.

Xiaolian seemed to notice his presence. She looked up from Zhuyue to her father. She wasn't quite ready to let Zhuyue go yet so she raised her other arm out to him, inviting him into their hug. Dun resisted at first but Xiaolian insistently shook her arm towards him unwilling to back down.

"Brat," Dun remarked before finally giving in and kneeling down next to his family. The moment he did, Xiaolian threw her arm around him and squeezed both of her parents as hard as her little arms could muster. She was so happy in that moment that her heart ached and it was the best feeling in the world. There was no way she deserved to be this happy but she didn't want to reject this good fortune. She never wanted to let go of it...of them.

Zhuyue did not know how long the three of them embraced. She was loathed to let go but her her body ached terribly reminding her of the hard travel they had recently done. Zhuyue pried the girl's arms from around her neck. Xiaolian was unhappy by this action but complied choosing instead to grab hold of her mother's robe. She was afraid that if she let go that this time it would be forever and there was no way she would let that happen.

"What have I told you about hiding your face?" Zhuyue chided as she brushed back the hair that hung in front of Xiaolian's eye hiding the scar she received when she tried to protect Zhuyue from Zhang Liao's axe.

"You are a beautiful girl, don't hide it."

"You were dead. They told me...they told me.." was Xiaolian's response. Her voice held a mixture of confusion and wonder.

"I know. They thought I truly was but I wasn't quite ready to leave this world just yet. I have too much to live for," Zhuyue replied as she pinched Xiaolian's cheeks lightly in the exact way she always did when she teased her. 

Normally Xiaolian would puff her cheeks out so Zhuyue couldn't get a good grip and she would exclaim that she wasn't cute that she was a warrior but this time she remained still and let Zhuyue pinch her to her heart's content.

"Okay, you two will have plenty of time to catch up. You need to rest now," Dun said as he stood, pulling Zhuyue up with him.

Xiaolian let out a whimper and stood with them, her fingers still clutching Zhuyue's robe tightly.

"Just a little longer," Zhuyue said upon seeing Xiaolian's reaction. She did begin to feel fatigue weigh heavily on her but she was willing to ignore it for a little while longer for her sake.

"No. We've been riding for hours. Remember, you aren't only looking out for yourself now."

Zhuyue sighed. She knew that what Dun said was true but she didn't like it. 

"Xiaolian has her own things to attend to. I'm sure that since I have been gone she hasn't done one lesson and hasn't trained at all, have you?"

Xiaolian shrank back. It was easy to see the guilt written on her face.

"What kind of big sister do you think you are going to be like that?" Dun asked as he eyed his daughter.

Xiaolian cocked her head in confusion at the question. She wasn't a big sister. She looked to her mother for help and Zhuyue's face split into a big smile. She leaned back and took hold of Xiaolian's free hand and placed it on her stomach. 

Xiaolian wasn't sure what she was feeling at first. To her it seemed as if her mother had just gained weight.

"Your brother or sister is in there," Zhuyue said softly.

Xiaolian finally released her death grip on Zhuyue's robe and used both hands to feel her stomach. She pat it lightly with both hands as she pondered this new information. So she was going to be a sister now? A big sister? She thought of her own sister, Xiulan. She wasn't a good sister. She treated her so badly. She thought of her older brother. He was a good brother. He always looked after her and protected her until the very end. If she was going to be the big sister, she wanted to be like him, not like Xiulan.

"So you see, I need you to get stronger and smarter so you can watch after them," Dun continued.

Xiaolian looked up to her adopted father with newfound determination. His words hit home. She would be stronger so she could protect them. She would get stronger so she could protect all of her family. She didn't want to lose anyone ever again. She would NOT lose anyone ever again.

"Yes. I want to be stronger," she replied.

"Good, get to your lessons then practice the sword swings I taught you."

"Yes!" Xiaolian said enthusiastically as she ran out of the room to do as she was told.

Zhuyue watched her run off with a weary smile. She leaned against Dun for support feeling utterly spent.

"I'm tired."

"Of course you are idiot. What were you thinking running off like that."

Zhuyue normally would have punched him for calling her an idiot but she just didn't have the energy. She made a mental note to do it later and felt relieved when she felt Dun lifting her off ground.

"I just wanted to see her," Zhuyue replied as Dun cradled her in his arms.

"I know," he replied as he carried her out of the room.

They passed by Lingqi who had been patiently waiting with Dun's parents.

"Zhuyue, is it truly you?" Ai asked in disbelief.

"Yes mother, it is me," she replied with a weak smile.

"But how? They said you were dead," Shan asked. 

Dun looked around and saw that Yuan was nowhere to be found. Of course he would just blurt out the news and offer no further explanation. What an asshole. He would get him back for that.

"Later, I'll explain everything later. She needs rest. Lingqi, there is nothing more you can do here. Report back to, Mèngdé. You do not need to return tomorrow either. I'll watch over her but you should be here to watch over her the day after."

"As you command my lord."

Lingqi saluted Dun and his parents then gave one final glance at the weary Zhuyue who gave her a weak wave goodbye. She returned it before hurrying off to report in. Dun's parents were left alone as they watched their son carry his wife across the inner courtyard back into their home.

=#=

Hours passed and night had fallen before Dun and Zhuyue returned to his parent's home. He stayed by Zhuyue's side until she fell asleep and wound up falling asleep as well. He didn't realize how fatigued he had been till he lay in the bed beside her. When he woke up, he made sure that she ate and then went to tuck Xiaolian into bed. A task he hadn't been able to do in months. The girl didn't want to go to sleep, afraid that when she woke up the next morning this wonderful dream would be over.

"We'll still be here," he assured her.

"You promise?" she asked hopefully.

"Have I ever lied to you?" Dun asked. Xiaolian thought it over and shook her head no.

"Then when I say we will be here, we will be here."

Dun stood from his spot beside her bed and headed towards the door. He stopped at the entrance and looked over his shoulder.

"Xiaolian, how was it being alone with your grandparents?"

Xiaolian shrugged. "I don't know. Boring. They didn't talk to me much. Xiahouji played with me a lot. I stayed in her room with her. They talked to her but not really to me. Did I do something to make them mad?"

Dun frowned. It was as he thought. He would have preferred to leave Xioalian with Jiao as he usually did, but she had her hands full with her own children as well as impending childbirth.

"No, don't worry about it. Go to sleep. See you in the morning."

Xiaolian turned over in her bed and closed her eyes as Dun closed the door to get Zhuyue so they could speak with his parents.

=#=

"So what happened?" Shan asked. The shock had worn off and he was once again the regal patriarch Dun knew him to be. 

Dun allowed Zhuyue to tell the story of her escape from the burning castle to when she joined up with Cao. His parents had remained quiet throughout the tale with the exception of occasional gasp from Ai.

Dun took over the tale once she got to the part about when they met up once more. There were things that his parents did not need to know. 

"We found Ling," Dun said towards the end of his story. He figured it would be best to get this news over with before he told them about Zhuyue carrying his child.

Ai gasped once more and put her hands to her mouth. She squeezed her eyes closed knowing that her youngest son was dead.

"I see," Shan replied as he put an arm around his wife.

"We knew this was coming...though there is a difference between knowing and truly facing it," he continued.

Shan let out a sigh.

"A lot depends on you are the last of my line. You know this?" Shan asked Dun.

"I know and that's the other news we have to share. Zhuyue is with child."

At this, Ai seemed to come to life. Her eyes darted between the two of them angrily. 

"How could you let your wife stay in such a dangerous area knowing that she was with child?!" Ai scolded.

Dun sighed. He knew this was coming. There was no way around it.

"We didn't know she was with child in the beginning mother. We just thought she was sick."

"And once you found out why didn't you send her home immediately?"

"Because we were in the middle of a war, mother."

"Don't give me that! Mèngdé would have spared the guards and ensured that she got back home to us safely. He's a good man."

Dun scoffed. His mother was oblivious to his cousin's more ruthless nature.

"Mother, please I am sa-" Zhuyue began only to be shushed quickly by Ai's biting words.

"Don't give me that! You are already on the way to being a terrible mother! You put your child in danger! And what of your child here? Did you forget about her? How could you let her go so long without the knowledge that you were alive?"

Zhuyue was shocked by Ai's words. On the way to being a terrible mother?

"Mother, that's enough!"

"Ai, enough!" 

Both Dun and Shan spoke simultaneously, their voices overlapping each other.

"I am only saying what needs to be said!" Ai replied, refusing to back down to her son or husband. 

"Lady Ai," Zhuyue began. "You know how much I care about Xiaolian. I would die for her. Same as for this child. Please do not doubt that I would be a good mother to your grandchildren."

Ai sighed. "Of course, Zhuyue. You are young and simply do not know any better. I sometimes forget you were not brought up with a mother of your own."

Zhuyue's eye twitched at the comment but she forced a smile. Ai was a good woman but sometimes she did not know how to filter her thoughts. Her words could cut deeper than a sword.

"Mother," Dun said warningly and Zhuyue placed a hand on his arm to calm him down.

"It's fine. She is...right. I did not have a mother so there is much I do not know. I hope you will teach me."

"Of course my dear. I will teach you all that I know. It will be nice to have you around the house for a change instead of running off with the men."

Zhuyue's eye twitched again. Her grip on Dun's arm tightened as her nails bit into his arm. 

"Yes...mother....but once I have the child and a few months have passed I will return to fighting with the others."

Ai tsked in disproval and pursed her lips. She shook her head. She could not stay silent on this matter.

"We tolerated you playing at war child, but now that you are giving us grandchildren of our own blood, this play needs to stop. You carry the future of our bloodline within you. It is time you cease this foolishness and act like a woman."

"W-what the fuck?"

Usually Zhuyue was very good about watching her language around her in-laws but she was so shocked by Ai's words that she couldn't hold back. With her control on her anger slipping, she no longer cared about censoring her language. 

"Listen! Listen to how you are speaking! You have hung around those men too long already. Enough is enough!" Ai exclaimed.

"Yuánràng, say something!" Zhuyue pleaded. Why wasn't he saying anything? That fact alone was pushing her anger to unbelievable heights. 

"Listen to you! You dare call your husband by his style name? You have so much to learn. We should have said something earlier but for my son's sake I remained quiet. That ends today!" said Ai. 

So it was an act? The entire time? They only pretended to accept her for Dun's sake? It explains so much. She saw the signs but she pushed them to the side as simple paranoia. Even on the day of their wedding, at one point, Dun had left her side to speak to his mother but she never knew what it was about. She never thought to ask. Now she had a feeling it was about her and the type of woman she was. Why wouldn't Dun say anything?

"Ai, relax," Shan said as he put his hands on his wife's shoulders.

Zhuyue felt a tinge of relief. At least her father in-law would speak up for her. More than what her husband seemed to be willing to do.

"Forgive her, Zhuyue. When she is passionate about something, she forgets herself. She could have expressed her concerns in a better way."

"You share her views?" Zhuyue asked. Thought she asked the question, she truly did not want to hear the answer.

"I do. We are not doubting your skill as a warrior. You saved my life. But your duty as my son's wife should come first. It is your responsibility as his wife to bear children and extend our line. We told our son the same when we first learned of his intent to marry you."

Shan's words were a blow to Zhuyue. So Dun knew? He knew and he didn't tell her? This entire time. What were the words he spoke back in Xu province then? A lie to assuage her worries? Zhuyue felt sick and for the first time in the last few months, she knew that the sickness came from the situation she had currently been thrust in and not the child growing inside of her.

"Zhuyue," Dun said in a low voice, finally breaking his silence.

Zhuyue could feel her heart beating against her chest in anticipation of his next words. He would make this right. He had to make this right. Please, make this right.

"Go back home."

That was it? A simple command? He wouldn't admonish them for their words or reassure her that he didn't feel the same way? He just commanded her to leave? At that moment Zhuyue was torn between screaming and crying. Her emotions were wreaking havoc on her and she knew the best thing she could do was get out of that situation immediately.

She stood and walked out of the door in a strange sort of daze. She did not bid her parents good night nor did she say anything to her husband. She just simply stood and walked away, back across the inner garden to their home fighting urge that kept insisting she turn around and tell them all exactly where they could take their thoughts. 

She stopped at the threshold leading into their home. What was she going to do now? Her worst fears had come to fruition and she found herself forced to deal with it all alone. Her hands balled into a fist as her anger began to push back against her sadness. She wouldn't let them force her into a role she did not want. She would let them know that she would rather leave than live the life they wanted. If Dun would not stand up for her, she would stand up for herself. 

Resolved she turned on heel and stomped back across the inner garden to her parents home. Her blood was boiling and she was seeing red. She was more than ready to give them a piece of her mind. She froze in her steps when she heard Dun yelling, actually yelling at his parents. She couldn't make out exactly what he was saying from where she was but she could feel the energy coming off his words. He was pissed. 

'I shouldn't be here.' she thought to herself suddenly as she listened to the muffled shouts of her husband. Quickly and as quietly as she could, she left the home and scurried back across the inner courtyard and hurried inside of their home.

'He didn't betray me.' She thought with a wave of relief that brought tears to her eyes. 'He didn't betray me, he just didn't want me to hear him yell at them.' Zhuyue thought back to something Dun said to her within the first few weeks of meeting each other. 

'If there is ever a problem with anyone in my family, you tell me and I will handle it.'

Even after all this time, he remained true to his word.

Zhuyue remained in the hallway, just inside of the entrance to the inner garden waiting for his return. The wait seemed to last forever but he finally arrived. She could tell he was still angry about the earlier events. 

"What hap-"

Zhuyue's words were silenced by his lips pressing against hers in a bruising kiss. He pushed her against a nearby wall with his hands firmly holding onto her waist. He finally released her, allowing her to get some air but the moment did not last too long. He lifted her off the ground forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist for support. He pulled the lower half of her body towards him forcing her to awkwardly hold onto the walls with her hands to maintain balance. Once he saw that she was relatively stable, he removed his hands from around her legs and used them to tear at her robe ripping it open.

"Yuánràng! Wh-"

He silenced her once more by sealing his mouth over hers. His hands pulling at her undergarments till she was exposed enough for him to slid into her. He was not gentle with his entry and she cried out with a mixture of pain and pleasure. Dun began to pump into her at a frantic pace. 

Some of the servants had wandered into the halls hearing the noise and went to investigate. Upon seeing the lewd scene, they hurried away. Zhuyue removed one of her hands from the wall and pushed at his chest.

"Yuánràng! Xiaolian! What if Xiaolian sees?"

That seemed to snap Dun back into reality for a few moments because he ceased his movements and pulled her off of the wall. She tried to put her legs back onto the ground but he kept his arms hooked under them preventing her from doing so.

Dun walked them back to their bedroom. When he reached their door, he turned so Zhuyue would be within arm range of it.

"Open it," he commanded in a husky voice that sent shivers through her body.

Did immediately did as he commanded and he walked them inside of the room. He repeated the motion for her to close the door. Once done, he walked them to their bed and tossed her onto it. He wasted no time burying himself within her again. Zhuyue moaned loudly, her nails digging into his arms as he thrust into her. Zhuyue was lost in a haze of ecstasy and she wasn't sure how much more of it she could take. 

"You are mine," Dun said in a deep whisper near her ear. At that moment her mind could only agree with his words, readily surrendering herself fully to him. His actions quickening. Zhuyue could do nothing but hold on to him as he brought her to climax over and over again. He finally joined her, reaching his own climax with a few shuddering thrusts. 

By the time he was done, they were both breathing hard, completely spent by their whirlwind lovemaking.

Dun pulled himself out of her and sat up at the edge of the bed. He took a few deep breaths before leaving the room to get a water basin so they could clean themselves up.

By the time Dun returned, Zhuyue had managed to catch her breath. He sat down behind her and began to gently clean her. It was a clear contrast to his earlier actions.

"So...going to tell me what that was?"

"I was angry," he replied simply.

"Yeah, I got that. How does that lead to you taking me against a wall in the hall? Ugh I don't think I can look at some of our servants in the eye again."

"It was either that or kill someone. I chose that."

"Well at least you are getting better with handling your anger," Zhuyue teased but Dun was not smiling. 

"I wanted to kill them," he said solemnly. He didn't need to elaborate on who 'they' were.

"After you left...when we were speaking...in that moment...I could see myself killing them. I always talk about you and your anger issues but I haven't gotten any better at mine at all."

"They are still breathing aren't they? I'd say you did just fine," Zhuyue said softly as she ran a hand through his hair. It was matted down with sweat from their earlier activities but she didn't care.

"They are my parents. They gave me life...they raised me. How am I any better than Ling when I could have such thoughts?"

"Because unlike Ling, you didn't try to actually kill them. Do not lower yourself to his level. You are a better man than him and you know it."

"Hmm," he hummed thoughtfully as he dunked the cloth into the basin to rinse it. He wrung the cloth out and continued his administrations.

"Did I hurt you?"

"I will be a little sore in the morning but other than that, I'm fine."

"I'm sorry," he replied with a frown.

"You mistake my comment for admonishment. You have been treating me so damn gentle lately...it felt good to feel you lose control."

"I shouldn't have...not while you are carrying our child. I could have hurt it."

"I'm not so fragile Yuánràng. We are both fine."

"Hmph," was his reply. 

Finished with his cleaning, he went to wash himself off. Zhuyue plucked the cloth from his hands so she could give him the same treatment he gave her.

"I drew blood," she remarked as she looked over the spot where her nails bit into his arm.

"It's fine," he said dismissively. Truly he hadn't even noticed when she was doing it.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" she asked softly as she cleaned him.

Dun remained quiet for a few moments as he collected his thoughts then spoke.

"When I first told them I would marry you, they voiced their concerns to me. They told me it was a bad idea because you wanted to be a warrior. They tried to appeal to me to marry a more...traditional wife that would be willing to bear my children. I told them that you were the woman that I wanted and their worries were unfounded. You would give me children, strong children that would proudly carry on our family name."

Zhuyue listened in silence as she continued to clean him.

"They were silent about it for awhile but it came back up on the day of our wedding. My mother practically begged me to not go through with it. She even went behind my back to find women she thought more suited to the role of being my wife. I warned them then that if they said one more word about you not being fit to be my wife or the mother of my children, I would cease being their son."

Zhuyue's hands stilled at this declaration. He would truly go so far for her?

"I thought that was the end of the problem...apparently it was not."

"So what happens now?" she asked. 

"I told them that they need to accept you as you are. I married you knowing the type of wife and mother you would be and they needed to be at peace with that."

"And will they?"

Dun went silent for a few seconds before responding.

"They will be moving out within a week."

"I-I'm so sorry..." she said as her eyes welled up with tears.

"Shut up," he replied.

"But-"

"Shut up!" he said once more, his tone more forceful this time around. "It was their choice to make. Not yours. Don't you dare apologize for them."

"Yuánràng it is because of me that this is even happening. All because of my foolish stubbornness. Maybe I should just-"

"Just what? Become the traditional housewife that my parents want? Rearing the children while I go off to fight in the war?"

"Yes...if it means that this family will stay together then I will do it if I must."

"The minute you do that is the minute you cease being my wife."

Zhuyue looked at Dun in surprise.

"I told you before that isn't the type of wife I want. If I wanted that, I could have gotten married years ago."

He sighed. "Stop thinking this is on you. Before I even met you, my parents were very vocal about who I should marry and when. If I didn't marry you, I would have probably distanced myself from them long ago. I thought they would have been satisfied when I finally got married but apparently not."

Zhuyue tried to believe in Dun's words but she couldn't help but feel that this was her fault and it ate her up inside.

"Where will they go?"

"With Miàocái. I spoke with him about this long ago, when they first came to me with this shit. He said he would take them in for awhile if this ever came to pass."

"What will we tell Xiaolian about why they moved?"

"The truth. I want her to know what type of people they are. And we will also tell her that she is not allowed to speak to them any longer."

"Yuánràng you can't be serious."

"You wouldn't be defending them so readily if you heard what they said about you, Xiaolian and our unborn child," Dun replied. Zhuyue saw anger flash in his eyes once more. Whatever Ai and Shan said must have been truly terrible.

"I am no longer their son. They are no longer my parents. That's final. You and our children have no need to be around the likes of them. That's final, Zhuyue. Do not defy me in this."

Dun wasn't asking. He was commanding. There was something about the tone of his voice that warned Zhuyue to not test him on this. She nodded in agreement to his demand and Dun seemed to relax slightly, satisfied at her compliance.

"Will you tell me what they said?"

"No...you don't need to know."

Dun stood and dressed himself.

"I need to go see Miàocái. Get some rest."

Dun placed a kiss on Zhuyue's forehead and headed out of the room.

=#=

"This better be good," Yuan said grumpily as he dragged himself into his drawing room. He had been blissfully sleeping when one of his servants knocked on his door informing him that his brother had arrived and requested to see him.

Yuan yawned and took a good look at Dun. Immediately he woke up seeing that something was definitely wrong.

"What happened?"

"Are you still willing to take mother and father in?"

"Shit," Yuan breathed out. He thought this might be the problem. "How bad?"

"They told Zhuyue to her face that she needed to act like real woman."

Yuan winced. He could only imagine how Zhuyue reacted to that.

"And then mother said she wished Zhuyue had just stayed dead to avoid all this 'unpleasantness'."

"Shit," Yuan breathed out.

"Father tried to help the situation by suggesting that I compromise and get a concubine to bear the rest of my children and raise the one on the way because he could not see Zhuyue as a fit mother the way she currently was."

Yuan let out a heavy sigh.

"They also reiterated their opinions on me adopting Xiaolian."

"They mean well-"

"Fuck them," Dun replied cutting them off.

Yuan sighed again. "Yeah I can't even really try to defend them against this. I don't even want to. I'll take them in but shit...I won't lie...I won't be able to see them in the same light anymore."

"Just keep them here for a while till we can get some place built where they can live on their own. I don't want them near my family any longer."

"Yeah...I get that brother. I understand. I'll keep them here for as long as you need. Are you serious about cutting them off though?"

"Wouldn't you?"

Yuan scratched at his cheek as he thought. How would he react if his parents had treated Jiao like that? There was no doubt in his mind he would have felt the same as Dun.

"Yeah...I probably would. Alright. I'll send some of my servants over to help them with the packing up. I imagine you want them out as soon as possible."

"Thanks Miàocái."

"Of course, brother. How's Zhuyue?"

"She's fine. She doesn't know the worst of it...and she won't," Dun said warningly to his brother who raised his hands in surrender.

"Not from me."

"Thanks again, Miàocái."

"Yeah, yeah," he replied sleepily.

Yuan saw his brother to the door. He yawned again feeling the pull of sleep calling him back to his bed. In the back of his sleep laden mind, he wondered how he would break the news of their new house guests to his wife Jiao.


End file.
